Of Foxes and Dragons: The Destined Ones
by Webdemon
Summary: AU. This time the story will center on Ryofu and Naruto as they embark on a quest to find the Jinchuuriki's of Japan!
1. It begins

**Of Foxes and Dragons Sequel:  
**

**Destined ones**

LADIESSSS and Gentleman...The moment you've all been waiting for..The original Sequel to my first ever Naru/Tousen xover

Starring the cast of ikki tousen and Naruto (Shippuden cast)

I've had so much success with the last tale I'd figured I'd give this one a crack! Best of all it's something I've been wanting to get out for a long time..But sadly since the ikki tousen and Naruto xovers are not as popular with the people as I thought It would be ,And the fact that the last one got almost 100 reviews (of course as time goes by this will increase I hope.) I am gonna make this as big a bomb shell story as it's predecessor. Okay guys...In this setting instead of introducing Ryomou as the first female ikki tousen it will be our very lovable flirt who has captivated not only hearts and minds of the last tale but has given every nerd hard on's for years and still is! Here she is-

**OH WILL YOU GET IT OVER WITH...GOD...I thought I was done and over this crap, Now you have the nerve to set me up again? Your a jerk!**

I know!

**.....Your a jerk!**

I know!

**Your a jerk!**

I know!

**...If you say I know when I insult you one more time!  
**

Yo se. Now get back out there..This is gonna start now.

**I hate you**

I know!

**YOU SON OF A BITCH!**

Quick...get to story... Before she kills me!

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in the city of Tokyo, Japan. The summer cherry blossoms filled the air and marked the first coming of the summer migratory cranes. Butterflies flew and landed on flowers and taking off again. This tranquil and placid place was not knowing of the events that will not only shake the very foundations of this place but the world in it's boots. This was tale of two souls whose destinies were intertwined with one another.

Enter Naruto Uzumaki. A tall 18 year old young man with a good build and a definitive looking whisker marks on his cheeks. He had on a white tee with what looked like jogging pants. He was running around blocks and blocks. This had been his fourth time out of the house for the young man. He had started wonder into some urban street as he went walked around the busy streets. he eyed a couple of shops that sold manga and anime DvDs as well as movies from across many nations. One film that caught his eye was something called Iron man. He grinned knowing that he knew that one all too well. He wanted to go buy it when he found that he didn't have his wallet with him.

"Damn..I forgot the frog again.. And I wanted to watch that movie too. Heard some good reviews about it." He he wandered into more populated place of the city he saw some busy people walking around and crossing streets to get to the stores and to houses of what he could gather were either relatives of family. He was smiling on the inside at the peace that he was living with for about a week now. This was his official first time outside of his old home for more than a day. He was happy that he was able to become a well made citizen of society.

"Wow this is so beautiful. I reminds me of Konoha a bit. The happy people and everything. It's a so nostalgic." He continued to explore the city a bit more walking into another busy street.

_"Man what a busy place."_ He thought. He continued to walk passing a nearby school with some of the students passing a glance at his direction. "Hey looks like there's a school here, I think I should start thinking about what school there are to attend around here. It's the whole reason I came out here." He waved as they waved back. He saw a giant sign with letters spelling out "New year starts today, Newcomers welcome." Hey looks like they are accepting. What the name of this school." He saw the name as Rakuyou Academy. "I'll have to remember that some day." He saw the students starts to stare at him talking amongst themselves as they waved at him once again. He waved to return the kind gesture. Although the female students were playfully returning his kindness. It was almost like they were flirting with him from afar. He shrugged as he walked away back to his house.

"Nice people they have here. Mom was right this wasn't a bad place after all." A green headed pig tailed beauty had also spotted as he walked past the school.

"....Hey now..I think I found a hottie." She eyed him up and down licking her lips.

Suddenly she felt a strange aura emanate from the teen. She was even more curious about him. Her intrigue getting the best of her. _"I wonder....is he the one? Only one way to find out."_

With that mind set she started walk out of the school when a female student stopped her. "Hey where are you going? Class starts in like ten minutes."

"I'm gonna go see something. Tell sensei I'll be back soon. Think you can cover me til then?"

"Yeah sure just don't take too long."

"I won't."

"See ya around!"

"See you later." She saw the girl walk away peeking under her skirt. "She's got a cute butt. I'll see that one after I'm done with that sexy man." She went outside the gates following her target ever so silently.

As he rounded the corner back into his apartment he had felt his ear but was panicking when he felt nothing there.

"Oh crap crap." He started to run as fast as he could toward his home. "Please don't tell me." When he got to the front door.

"Oh for the love of god please be there. Please be there, I can't be without you!" He ran to his door opening it as fast as he could. Once he got inside he was panting with a frantic craze.

"Aw man My Magatama is missing again." He looked at the fridge and sighed. "And there's no food. " He looked into his frog shaped wallet and opened it only to find an empty frog. "And I have no money..When Mom sent me out here I figured I'd get some moolah from her and dad. But nooooo She just had to say "Son you can find a decent job in the city instead of the countryside." Man I miss Konoha village." He pulled out a picture with him as a boy, his father who had spikey blond hair and his red headed mother. His father was the one who had given the treasure which he had lost again. It was a rather oddly shaped object as he saw it on his father's ear

**Flashback**

"_Now son...I want you to have this." Spoke Minato Namikaze. With his twelve year old son outside his cozy home. "You know what this is?"_

_"No dad...what is it?"_

_"It's called a Magatama. It's not like those Magatama that you see other people have..This one is shaped to have the Konoha village symbol on it..With it the will of the leaf and the fire inside you will grow and give you strength to face anything my boy."_

_"Really?..That's cool."_

_"Your mother and I have one too."_

_"Wow...I feel like we more like a real fighting family dad." He giggled at Minato. He patted his head and smiled at him. "Now you will be able to fulfill your destiny and become all that you can be Naruto. Now why don't we get inside." Naruto smiled at him and the two boys got up. Then a woman with red hair and sleek looking body came to greet the two._

_"Kushina...What is it?"_

_"Dear...it's time...They need us again."_

_"What?...Are you kidding?..Can't spend it with you guys instead of this?..Jeez."_

_"I know dear...But they need us...and Naruto is old enough to take care of himself."_

_"Kushina...That's not the-...*sigh*...Your right...Nevermind."_

_"dad...mom...where are you going?"_

_"Naruto...Son..your mother and I have to go again...Are you gonna behave this time when you go visit Mikoto and the Uchihas this time?"_

_"Your going again?...That's not cool dad..Do you have to go?"_

_"Yes...It's our responsibility. Besides I can come back with more stories okay bucko?" He patted his head. Naruto could only smile at them. "Okay dad. I'll tell Sasuke about your other stories. He's been begging me to come over anyway." Kushina and Minato grinned at his enthusiasm. Kushina placed a kiss on his forehead and grabbed his cheek. "Now be a good boy okay?"_

_"Okay mom!"_

**End flashback**

"Yeah...That's right...dad did give this to me..." he thought of all the times he had with him. Fishing. Training and having happy times with him and his mother as well. he now had more drive to find his precious treasure.

"Now where is it?" He began to search as he turned on his answering machine. The first message played when the machine spoke " _You have 3 unheard message_s. _First message:_

_"Hey Naruto..It's me Sasuke...how are you man? Listen Sakura and I are going to a school near you. Something called Nanyo academy. If you want I can get you some info on how to get in. Later dude."_

The next went something like this:

**"**_Ummm...Naruto...It's me...Hinata..How are you...Hope everything is ok..we miss you here at home.I miss you too..Guess you already knew that.... Anyway I just wanted to call you and see how you're doing..Well..talk to you later. Goodbye.._

"She called me...Wow I didn't think she would have the time to do it. Oh well I guess we can't let go of everything. I miss ya too. Now back to finding that Magatama. Let's see here."

His final message came rather oddly to him.

_" Greeting Naruto Uzumaki. I am Kaku Bunwa of the school you live by. I am here to offer you a chance to enroll at out prestigious academy. I hear from others that you come highly recommended and I would like to have you come by and see if your Rakuyou material. Come by the school whenever you ready. Hope to see you soon. Goodbye."_

"Rakuyou eh? That's the school I pass by everyday...So they want to scout me out!..Sounds nice...Maybe I'll take a look." He started to continue his search until he gave up watching his ceiling go around and round.

"Oh man If I don't find that thing I can't even walk out of this house. I really wanna find that thing, I even promised mom I'd take good care of it too..This blows." With one final groan he got back up in search of the missing earring.

As he began rummaging through his closet he saw something catch his eye. a shiny leaf shaped earring caught his attention. "Here is it...Oh boy I thought I'd lost ya pal." He put the ear piece and was about to relax when his bell rang. "It's open come in." But the bell rang again. This got him a bit peeved. "I said you can come in." Once more he went to his bed and stared at the ceiling. The bell rang one more time and a knock was followed. He went to the door and slid his head out.

"Look What the he- HPHMOHPM!" Before he knew it he was wrapped in a burlap bag and hauled into a trunk of a car. He tried to fight his way out but was knock unconscious by a hit to the head. When he woke up he was taken out of the trunk and forced to kneel. He heard male voices around him.

"So is he the one?"

"I think so."

What do you mean you think so...is this the one Toutaku wanted dead or what?"

"Yeah...He's the one."

"_Toutaku...Who the fuck is that?" _He thought so himself. Before he could analyze the situation the sack was taken away from his head and was replaced with a handgun to his forehead. He gasped and realized he could not get up to defend himself.

"What's going on?...I don't understand *thwack* AH...What the fuck man?" he was pistol whipped by the man with dread locks and a white formal shirt.

"Shut up...For some reason Toutaku wants you and your kind killed off. They are a threat to him and his power."

"My kind...Dude I'm just as human as you are." He was pistol whipped again and he gritted his teeth. He was starting to get angry. "Didn't I just tell you...Shut the fuck up...now...We can do this one of two ways...we can have our fun and beat you to death till you tell us where your fellow Jinchuuriki are...Or we can keeping searching while we beat you to a pulp..your choice....Either way your gonna die slowly."

"you make it seem like I know something. You got the wrong guy pal, I've no Idea what your talking about, And what the hell's a Jinchuuriki?" His eye's were glowing red without him noticing.

"Oh like you don't know. Kenji..Rip his shirt off."

"Don't you dare...this is the only shirt I got man!" He was hit again. "OW..You asshole!" His eyes intensified as his shirt taken from his chest to reveal a mark on his belly. "You mean to tell me that this mark is something a Jinchuuriki doesn't know about but have one nonetheless? Man you suck."

"Hey look pal it's just a birth mark. I'm telling I'm not a Jinchuuriki or whatever you think I am."

"Start talkin boy or this finger is gonna get that itch...and let me tell ya I am just dying to scratch it."

"Heh...you guys aren't so tough.. go ahead...shoot...It's not gonna help you."

"Why you little." *BANG*. In came a crash from the outside. a figure came toward the men cloaked in shadows. It took out the two men in a single punch and ran straight toward the man with the gun. All the while Naruto thought he wanted to know who came to his rescue when he didn't know anyone around who'd know here he was. He just as his rescuer was beating the man senselessly. He was taken in awe from the way the figure fought so elegantly. After the last man was down the shady figure came to where Naruto was standing.

"Hey Thanks who ever you are. What's your name?" The question was answered when a burlap sack came over him once again. "HMHPMHPHPMHP!'" Were all the sounds that he made when he was whisked away. After a short while he came out of the bag to a house what was very nice and well kept. This is what looked like a woman's room from his point of view. The shoujo - het and shoujo - ai manga on the shelves suggests that she was either open minded or a complete pervert. He then saw a picture on the wall which told him the owner was a woman around 17 or 19 years of age. Green pigtails. Slightly tanned skin, Thick legs, and A rather impressive bust.

"Wow...that chick is kinda hot."

"She is isn't she?" Spoke a voice behind him. He got up and saw his binds were cut off. He gulped at the sight of the woman in the picture was standing right on front of him.

"Who are you?"

"Save the questions for later. I see you got a good sleep."

"Yeah thanks."

"Anytime! So you saw some of my stuff...I haven't read any of those to the left yet."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"No harm no foul sweety."

"So-"

"No I'm not with those guess who tried to shoot you."

"And I thank you for that too."

"You'll repay me soon enough. It's fine by me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Now you can ask your question.

"Uh....Was it you the rescued me?"

"Rescued you?...is that what you think I was doing?"

"...huh...But you said you weren't with them. You just save from a gang that was about to kill me?" He protested. All the while the woman etched closer and closer. Her hips swaying from left to right seductively." I just got rid of a nuisance. They were in the way after all." She then placed a hand on his chin and gripped it rather playfully. "..you know....your cute...What's your name sweety?"

"Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Naruto huh?....That's interesting. Tell me Naruto...Are you new around here?"

"Yeah."

"And are you living by yourself?"

"Yes I am."

"And do you wonder about your life all alone? You often get that feeling that others like you are out there right?"

"wait....do you know me?" She ran her hand across his face softly so as to make him feel a shudder crawl up his spine. " I could get to know you."

"Look...uhh..Listen lady I gotta get back home so if you be so kind as to let me be on my way." He tried to side step out of her way but her hand stopped him. "..Where do you think you're going?"

"Home." He spoke out loud.

"This is your home now Naruto....So make yourself comfortable in that bed and we could talk a bit more." She pushed him right on the futon. "Bah!....Heeeyy Whats the big idea?"

"I'm just gonna come out and say it....Naruto...I want you...I want you now...You understand my feelings don't you?"

"Wait...I hardly know you and this is all so sudden." She pressed her lips to his and slammed him down on the futon and began to fumble for his cloths. She managed to get it all except his boxers and was now looking up at her.

"...You know this is a nice view of you.... Why don't you stay like this and relax. This is gonna be enjoyable for the both of us honey." She cooed. Suddenly Naruto felt the air thin up a but and he was in and out of consciousness. Before he passed out he noticed something get smacked on his belly. He looked out and saw that a letter "R" was placed right above his belly mark.

"Okay...There...All done."

"What did you just do?"

"Oh...just a little incentive...hehe." She giggled. "That way you are completely mine.....Jinchuuriki."

"Wait....Jinchuuriki...you mean."

"Yup...Your now a student and Jinchuuriki toushi of Rakuyou Academy. Welcome."

"Wait...are you Kaku Bunwa." He asked. She shook her head and gagged. "No way...I'm not that bespectacled skank. She's a wierdo. My name dear...Is Ryofu Housen. I'm a toushi of the Rakuyou Academy."

"Oh...I know..That school that I walk by everyday."

"I know...I see you all the time." He blushed at the thought that a girl as beautiful as her was watching him every time he passed by. "Putting that aside Naruto...So..What do you think."

"What do I think?"

"About me sweety pie." She inched closer to his ear and blew into it. "What do you think about a girl like me...you must be getting hot right...you can tell me. I promise I won't laugh at you if you do."

"Hold on Ryofu...I think your cute and all but what are taking about...What's a Jinchuuriki?"

".......you joking me right?"

"No I'm not." Just then a sweat drop came down on her head. "...Wow...Didn't your family ever tell you these things. This is kind of important to know Naruto."

"My father told me this was a birthmark." He rubbed the birthmark. Unknowingly Doing this made Ryofu Blush a bit. "_Holy crap...Total hottie much...Oh god they do grow them handsome where he comes from....If he keeps that up I might not last much longer." _she regained composure and got up.

_"_Well Naruto...Wait right here...I'll be right back.." She pecked him on the lips and ran off. Naruto then felt a strange feeling on his stomach. He touched his lips and thought about her kiss. "...Wow...That was my first kiss..Ryofu huh." She came running back to the room and sat next to him and placing a scroll with a list of what looked like beasts.

"Naruto...What do you know about the nine tailed beasts of legend."

"I only know about the Nine tailed fox. A long time ago it was destroyed in an epic battle with it's soul was sealed in a body. It's prison forever enchanted with the gift of tremendous power."

"But The Nine tailed fox is not the only one that's out there, Look." She pointed to a raccoon like creature with one long tail. "This is the one tailed Raccoon or what some call the Shukaku sand spirit." She pointed to the one about fourth in line. "This is the four tailed monkey. The one with incredible power over lava."

I see." She point to a fox creature with nine tails. "This is the one what is the most powerful of all the tailed beasts. The Nine tailed fox, It's power is said to destroy entire lands. It's current resident is unknown. Until now that is." She placed her hand on the mark Naruto had and cringed at her cold hands. But it did not affect him as much as what Ryofu was saying. She rubbed the mark sensually and smiled at him. She then got up and straddled his waist. " Naruto...I think you have that beast inside of you...It's just a question of whether or not I'm right Naruto dear."

"Wait...You mean to say I'm A Jinchuuriki?"

"Yup." It dawned on him about what she said to him. "...I think you may be right."

"Oh....how so."

"....I'd rather not talk about it..So please."

"Okay...I know when it gets a bit touchy. So...now that we're here...what do you wanna do?" She smiled quiet menacingly. "Anything else you wanna talk about?'"

"Yeah...about us...If I'm a Jinchuuriki? What does that make you to me?"

"I'm your guardian toushi silly." She giggled, Placing her arms around his waist line and pecking his cheeks. " And I'm very lucky." She shoved him to the futon once again. "..Hmm.." She licked his whisker marks which made him shudder. " I get to have a cute Jinchuuriki all to myself." She straddled his waistline and went in for the kiss."Hey Ryo-HPM."Too late, before he knew it she had put the sheets over them and got to know each other...Inside and out...till deep into the night. (lawl...Sex in the first chap.)

**Next mourning**

He woke up to see that he was back in his apartment. He swore he was at Ryofu's house last night. When he woke up he saw a note attached to his finger. He untied the note from his hand saw the note was from her indeed.

_To Naruto_

_I had a great time last night. You were wonderful in bed. Wow I'm getting hot just thinking about it too..Won't you come by Rakuyou so we can welcome you officially later. I want to see you again_

_Your guardian, Ryofu Housen  
_

_P.S When you get there we have some business to talk about okay. It will involve your mark honey, So prepare for a lot of questions an answers okay baby. I love you!_

"Heh...Ryofu Housen huh...She sounds like a nice person..A bit flirty...but nice. I think I might grow to like her." He got up ad decided to meet her at the school. Putting on his pants and wife beater he went on his way to Rakuyou. On his way there he met a short light brown haired woman which seemed to be heading toward him. He thought nothing of it and just walked on his merry way. He then noticed that she was smiling and waving, at whom he did not know. He kept on walking in her direction but noticed that this very same woman smile turned into a look of annoyance, She waved once again. He waved back earning him a grin and she ran faster to him. This got him a bit curious about her. This was definitely someone he didn't know. To what purpose could she want was getting the boy rather interested.

"Do I know her or something?" He walked to meet with this person. When they got close enough she stopped in front of him and caught her breath. "Excuse me...Are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yeah....Do I know you?"

"No but I know about you. Your the new guy right?"

"I supposed I am."

"Good. If you don't mind please follow me back to Rakuyou."

"Wait....you were expecting me?"

"Yeah we were Naruto. We've been waiting for you for some time. Now please stay close and follow me."

"Hold on are you-"

"I'm a Rakuyou Academy student." She said prematurely answering his question.

"You must know Ryofu then I assume?"

"I know her yeah. My name is Chinkyuu Koudai. Anyway would you come with me please?" She grabbed his wrists and ran with him to the academy entrance. There stood the entire student body with a welcome sign reading "New inductee Naruto Uzumaki. Student of Rakuyou academy."

"So this is the school I got into?" he gave a exciting look on his face.

"Yup...Welcome to Rakuyou Academy." Just then Ryofu came out of the crowd. "BABYY! Over here!" She waved and ran only to tackle him to the ground. She attacked his cheek and pecked his lips. "It's so good to finally get you here. It took a lot of work honey but your all set." She picked him up and raised his arm with her.

"EVERYONE...WE FINALLY GOT ONE....WE HAVE OUR VERY OWN JINCHUURIKIIII!" They cheered on as he smiled feeling a bit awkward.

"..I get the feeling this is gonna be a long school year!" As the scene played out a certain figure showed up from the roof of the building. A boy with bandages and black hair stood at hte top pondering the scene below.

"...So..he's finally here....This is gonna be interesting." he gave a little scoff of satisfaction.

* * *

Well there is it folks. The firsdt chapter of many that will make this sequel as awesome as the last one.

**Hey author**

Yes?..Who is this?

**It's me...Naruto.**

Que pasa?

**I see you did go along with this after all.**

Why yes...yes I did.

**And you didn't tell me or the rest of the gang that you were doing this?**

Dude..your in it...It's obvious that you should know about this.

**No....No in fact I didn't I was told something else.**

Really....By whom?

**Ryofu told me you were just gonna do some random one shot!**

No bro...it's that time again...got a problem..you know I could jut write random fanservice using you as a puppet for their fetishes.

**No no No...That won't be necessary... I get it...Please....go ahead *jerk***

I heard that...Next time

Ch.2. Meet the gang

See ya next time ^ ^.


	2. Meet the gang

**Ch.2 Meet the gang**

Wow...Today I just to check on the stats on this story..And holy crap..35 on the first day...Wow...you guys must have really wanted this! I usually get like 10 or 12 hits on the first story if any. But coming to see this I was like HOLY SHIT! I have fans! With this I will eat well tonight! Thanks guys. And for this little ditty I will reward you with some fanservice guys. you deserved it!

Let us Begin shall we?

* * *

Waking from the light of a new day Naruto had rub the drowsiness from his eyes, He was dead tired after what happened yesterday with his new found life with in the walls of Rakuyou Academy. His memories of what happened that day still etch in his mind. As he was pondering about what his new life would be like a cell phone rang in his nightstand. He glanced from the side of his bed and decided to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Naruto it's me Chinkyuu..The girl from yesterday?"

"Yeah I know you...Your Ryofu's friend right?"

"Yeah..listen we got some good news and some important news. Come to school right away. I think you will find this very interesting."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"I'm there. By the way Chinkyuu...is this important news bad?"

"It's important..That's all you need to know. Now get your butt over here. Ryofu's throwing a fit.*hey Ryofu...Give that back* ...Naruto?"

"Ryofu?"

"Oh sweety how are you?"

"I'm fine?"

"Listen you gotta over here right away. I got something I wanna show you!"

"I know!"

"..*gasp*...How did you know you psychic you?"

"Chinkyuu told me."

"You liar....You know you read my mind....Bet you could tell what I am thinking right now."

"...No....No I don't

"Oh honey...*giggle* your such a charmer...Look babe get over here...I wanna show this as soon as possible..okay?"

"I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"See ya then..Kisses baby!" And she hung up the phone. Naruto was kinda wondering about what exactly what she was talking about. The prospect of the surprise that awaited him was kinda wanting to go with enthusiasm. He got dressed and decided to get out of the house. He'd had his stuff packed seeing as though for some reason this was needed. He didn't know why but maybe he'll figured when he got there at the school. As he passed by something caught this attention, As if some sort of sixth sense kicked in and was picking up something. He looked around he noticed the source of weird energy was heading his way.

"Was the hell is this feeling?" He held his stomach for a bit. This feeling he was getting stronger and stronger by the second. As he felt the energy get closer. He wanted to get away from it. He decided to walk to a corner only to be stopped at the near end of it. The surge came to him like a tidal wave. "Holy crap..This is stronger then before...What is this?" he looked down only to be tapped on the shoulder by someone.

"Excuse us...you okay?" Two voices spoke out. One was more mature then the other. He looked up to see an brunette and a long black hair woman with sailor dresses on. The black haired woman had a spear with a green blade tip. But it was strange that he only noticed one source.

"Uh..hello?"

"I noticed your head was down. You alright?" Spoke the brunette.

"Yeah...I'm fine by the way." She smiled at him knowing that he was okay. She then out a big *ehem* To properly introduce herself. "Oh I forgot. I'm Ryuubi Gentokou. What's your name?"

"Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki." As he spoke his name the blacked haired woman pushed Ryuubi back and pointed her spear at him. Naruto was confused and he just stared at the tip of the blade. He gulped at himself not knowing what he had done. He looked at the woman who for some reason was smiling. "So we finally found you Naruto Uzumaki. Who'd a thought the Nine-tails who show himself right before me."

"...You gotta be kidding me...Look I don't about this Nine tailed business but I think if I had a giant fuzzball with me I'd know about it."

"SILENCE." She shouted. He gulped again. "You will speak only after I am done with you. Now...will you with us quietly."

"Kan'u...*Jeez* please...Don't do this He's just a boy going to school just like us."

"Ryuubi! He's right here..We have a chance to capture him along with the two tails Chouhi went after. We can boost our power if you become his guardian."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but-"

"I SAID BE QUIET! Don't not move that mouth unless spoken too UNDERSTAND?"

"I got it...Damn." The spear never left the position in front of his face. "Kan'u Unchou...Why do you do this every time I try to make a friend."

"Ryuubi I am telling you we have to be suspicious of everyone..Especially if it is a Jinchuuriki." Kan'u, The blacked haired woman had a name.

"Uhh...Permission to speak freely?"

"No." Kan'u spoke.

"KAN'U...Put down your spear this instant." Kan'u gave a loud groan and let her spear back on her side. "I'm sorry Naruto but she does this all the time. I can't even make a friend without her flipping out."

"It's ok...I'm sure she has her reason." He giggled. She followed his actions and then she extended her hand out. "Pleased to meet you Naruto Uzumaki." He took her hand and shook it, He had made his first normal friend on his block.

"So...What school do you go to."

"I was just gonna say that...You see this girl I know made me what miss Kan'u just said just now. I already have a guardian and she's waiting for me at Rakuyou."

"What....Your taken?" Kan'u spoke. "...I see.....Then they must be collecting Jinchuuriki as well...But to have you...Tell me boy...Who's is your master?"

"Master....I don't know about that..But this girl Ryofu Housen said she was my toushi guardian."

"Ryofu...As in Rakuyou Academy's "Succubus"?"

"Now your just throwing things out there..I don't know her all that well...And I kinda have to go see her right now..If you would just-." A fist came straight to his face as he crashed into the sidewalk. He got up and rubbed his face when Kan'u came up to him with a kick, He managed to dodge it and started blocking her relentless onslaught.

"Hold still. I will defeat you and retake you boy. This will only hurt for a bit."

"Hey What the hell?" He blocked and blocked until she landed a blow on his chest but he faded as he was falling to the ground. "What?..Is this Genjutsu magic?"

"Nope...They are Shadow afterimages...My special technique." (A/N:Since this is AU. I will have his jutsu use chi instead of chakra..So some techniques will be altered a bit)

"Shadow afterimage. Your quiet strong Naruto.. That just makes you that much more desirable for me to steal." She smirked knowing full well she will be victorious. Naruto started his special stance. Putting his arm open palm in front and his other hand clenched touching his side. His feet angled at a perfect 90 degrees. He motioned Kan'u over as she charged in at him. All he did was block her attack and trip her and uppercut her into the air. He then followed up with a slam which tossed her straight for the concrete pavement of the streets. He then charged a white chi ball and then came down calling out "RASENGAN!" The attack hit it's marked and left a crater about five feet in diameter. When he jumped out of the way Ryuubi called out to her.

"KAN'U.....PLEASE STOP THIS! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! NARUTO PLEASE DON'T HURT HER!"

"Ryuubi she started it. I only defended myself."

"Impressive. As expected of Ryofu's Jinchuuriki" Kan'u said as she emerged from the rubble with her shirt torn off and her white lace bra was showing. She held her side and panting. She had taken a bit of a beating but was still standing. "Naruto Uzumaki." She walked over and was now held up by Ryuubi. "This is not over...I only tested your abilities as a warrior...You have some strength I'll give you that..but rest assured...You will be mine." She smirked as regained her posture and lept off, Ryuubi running after her. She looked back at Naruto and yelled out. "NARUTO!...I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT. NEXT TIME WHEN WE MEET WE CAN READ A GOOD BOOK TOGETHER!"

"OKAY!" He called out. He was dusting himself by when he heard a bell ring out of nowhere. "Shit I'm late, Ryofu is not gonna be happy." He ran off and and was able to make it into the building before the gate was closed. Once he got in he noticed Ryofu and Chinkyuu standing there with another person. This figure was a tall man with red hair and a kanji symbol of the word 'Love' on his forehead. Ryofu saw Naruto and ran off to tackled him to the ground. She attacking his neck with kisses and put his head in the valley of her breasts.

"Naruto you here.I was so worried about you..Where did you go?" She noticed his was a bit beat up. " *gasp* What happened..Did you get in fight?"

"I'll explain later." He got up and saw the man staring dead at him. "Been a long time Naruto. Remember me?"

"Gaara! It's you! Oh man it's been a long while." He gave Gaara a big hug and they started gabbling about the his family. Ryofu at Chinkyuu rather confused, She did not Naruto had known this guy.

"They must go a ways back don't you think Chinkyuu?"

"They do it seems like." After Gaara told him about Temari and Kankuro enrolling here they sat down on a bench as Ryofu sat on his lap. "Now will you tell what happened Naruto. Did you run into trouble on the way here."

"I think It would be wise to talk in the clubroom don't you think Ryofu?" Gaara protested. Ryofu Smiled at him. " Aww your cute when you think Gaara. Let's head over then. I don't four eyes to barge in on us anyway."

"Four eyes?" Naruto asked. Chinkyuu just waved her hand. "Don't worry Naruto it's nothing you need to worry about." He shrugged it off as a shadowy figure watched them from afar.

"Four eyes?...I'll teach you to call me four eyes bitch." He figured faded from view. Naruto and the rest of the crew went into a classroom and sat in their chairs facing Ryofu who was standing in font of them.

"So before we start." She stated. "What happened to you now we are here?"

"Yes Naruto what took you so long?" Chinkyuu was curious as to know his dilemma as well. Naruto cleared his throat and began to state his little set back. "Well you see I was walking through the streets when I felt some strange energy come to me. Then came not one but two girls. One was called Ryuubi Gentokou."

"Let me guess...The other was Kan'u Unchou right?" Ryofu Stated as she was slightly peeved. " That Dyke...How dare she try to hurt you."

"You know her Ryofu?"

"Know her...We're practically at joint at the hip Naruto." This earned a puzzled look from him. Chinkyuu interrupted giving light to the situation. "Naruto her and Ryofu have been rivals for a long time."

"And to think she did this to you..Oh that bitch is gonna pay."

"I think she needed me alive. When she attacked me she said she was going to make this Ryuubi girl my guardian."

"SHE WHAT?...Oh hell naw..That bitch. No way is she gonna take you away from me." She placed his head on her chest once again. His hand slightly squeezing her breast for some breathing room. "Your mine damn it. I ain't giving you up that easily after it took so long to find you?"

"Is this what you wanted to talk to me about."

"It's good that you brought this up Naruto. Because what I have to say relates to this. You see people like you are sought after by all the schools. Some to boost their prowess and others for personal reasons. You see only Nine of us toushi are in charge of each of the Jinchuuriki. You could say were destined to be together." She smiled as she played with his hair.

"She right Naruto." Chinkyuu spoke looking at Gaara. "You see I am Gaara's Toushi guardian. He's a Jinchuuriki just like you."

"I know about Gaara..It's me that I'm not so sure about."

"Naruto we learned that people that are Jinchuuriki don't know it themselves. But there is a way to find out. I asked a guy I know to check you out. He's a pretty cool guy but a horrible liar." Ryofu was rubbing his head all the time and placing a hand on his cheek. "All we need to do is wait for him to show up. He's actually our clubroom instructor." As if on cue in came in a tall man with white hair which was set at an angle going up diagonally. He also had a face mask going across his the lower half of his face . He also had a black bandanna on his forehead and his right eye.

"ah...So this is the one you told me about Ryofu?"

"Kakashi..What took you so long?"

"Sorry..I was little caught up in the road of life."

"Your such a liar." Ryofu stared daggers at him. Kakashi was just laughing it off. "Nothing gets past you Ryofu." She grunted only holding Naruto closer to her. "So are you gonna do it or what?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know...Check out Naruto like you did Gaara."

"ah yes..That's right. Okay now Naruto I want to come kneel over here okay. I'm gonna try to enter your mind okay. You may just feel a bit sleepy."

"Sure thing Kakashi-sensei." He spoke out. Ryofu got off and sat down Indian style next to him and held his hand. "This guy is a pro at this Naruto. And I'll be right here okay honey?" Naruto then looked at Kakashi and was focused on him unseen eye. This eye was then revealed to him as a red iris with a three black teardrops around the pupil. Naruto then felt a surge of energy go through him like a hot knife through butter.

Inside his mind Kakashi was able to discern his life while living in what he saw was the countryside far off from civilization. He was rushing through his memories when a certain room came into view. He stepped into a what looked like a prison room. He also saw a big cage standing there with a tag which read "seal". He decided to take a look inside.

"Hmm...This looks interesting..Just then darkness enveloped him. Just then he heard a dark voice echo.

"**So your a Sharingan user...Just like that man Madara...Why have you come here?"**

**"**I'm in this child's mind...who are you and Why are you here?"

**"I am wanting to ask you the same question. Why have you awaken me from my slumber. Do you wish to unseal me and undo the crime Madara had committed when he put me in this god forsaken prison!"**

"Who are you?"

**"Don't you know your legends? I'm a monster that was once the most powerful deity on earth**. **I am the same fox demon of those legends....And I want you OUT!" **Kakashi only looked up to see that a giant red fox with nine tails swinging right behind him. The beast growled at him as it slowly raise a paw. It came down as all Kakashi could do was stand there. When the paw came down Kakashi came to and was scarred shitless.

"...*huff*..*huff*....*huff*....*huff*... No way....Ryofu...Where did you find him?"

"He was tied up and about to get shot when I marked him!"

"You marked him...Without knowing exactly what's inside him?"

"So does he have it or not?"

"Oh he has it alright..and it's mad...Very mad." He managed to bring himself back. Naruto all the sudden was gasped for breath a hard as he was. Ryofu comforted him. "Was that too much for you sweety?" She kissed his cheek and gripped his hand a bit more firmly. Naruto was without a doubt just a terrified as Kakashi was. He had no idea he had that thing inside. "....What the fuck was that just now..Tell me that what I just has was another nightmare?"

"Naruto...Now do you believe me?" Ryofu asked. "...Kakashi-sensei...you saw it too didn't you?"

"Yes...With my Sharingan I can delve into peoples minds and kind of "read them" So to speak." He stated. "Also I can copy almost every technique ever invented."

"So you saw what was inside me."

"Yes Naruto. I did!

..So that means...I am just like you Gaara."

"Yes you are...It took me a while for me to believe I was a Jinchuuriki for the one tailed raccoon. I was just as stunned when I thought this tattoo I have was just for show."

"Naruto...Do you a man named Madara from your past?" Kakashi just had to ask this question. "The demon seems to know him." Naruto nodded and answered his question. "I know him yeah. He was my friends Sasuke's uncle. He was a bit of a nut job saying that he will bring peace to this world through the moon or something like that."

"I see...well that demon seems to know him pretty well." Kakashi left the part of the sealing from Naruto. That little bit of insight would be useful to him in the future for him. As he got back up from the floor he put up a chair as Ryofu picked up Naruto and sat him on her lap as Kakashi began to speak.

"Okay then..Now that we have the Nine and one tailed demons we only need to find the others and their guardians before the Akatsuki do."

"Akatsuki?"

"Oh that's right. That was the important news Naruto. Toushi aren't ones that are trying to find you. There is a terrorist groups made up 12 toushi that are after the Jinchuuriki that want you and Gaara. They haven't made a move but I think that no that the Nine Beasts are out and about they will probably start with Gaara and Chinkyuu." Gaara Looked at Chinkyuu who had a worried look on her face. "And they are known as the Akatsuki, We only know that they are rogue Toushi that are not only wanted criminals but a threat to the truce that our schools have as of now. We also know that one of those members is in fact a a student at this very school. We just know who."

"Do you know of other members?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah..The Toushi that called himself "God" But I know him as Nagato. The Toushi who is the only user of a some very special abilities."

"Who your plan is to hunt down and save the Jinchuuriki before the Akatsuki do?"

"That's the plan Naruto!" Ryofu stated as she nuzzled her head on his shoulder. "But only Jinchuuriki are able to sense each other. That's why we need you. You can sense all of the others way faster then any Toushi I know."

"I get it. Okay...Then I'm in if Gaara is in." Gaara reassured Naruto and they were all on board. Kakashi cleared his throat and got up from his desk. "So then Which Jinchuuriki is next?'

"The two tails. Kan'u said they were gonna go find him." Naruto pointed out

"I see..Very good sweety." She kissed his neck. "...Ryofu that tickles." That earned her a smirk. "Oh..then does this make you giggle like a school girl?" She started to tickle him everywhere. He could not stop laughing. Gaara and the others just watched as the two were getting all love dovey.

"I feel bad for Naruto."

"Gaara...This is not even the half of it."

But the laughs were interrupted when a loud voice came from outside.

"RYOFUUU...GET OUT HERE...I GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!" Ryofu heard the voice and knew it all too well." Kan'u...That bitch never ceases to amaze me. C'mon sweety I'm settling this once and for all." She grabbed his hand and she walked outside. There stood Kan'u with her speak right next to her.

"Ryofu."

"What do you want bitch?"

"You know what I want. Hand him over."

"Hand who over..I don't know what you're talking about."

"The One tails...Hand him over."

"Sorry to say but the One tails has already found his guardian. Take a hike girly girl." This was not the thing she wanted to hear. She grew angrier than usual. She pointed at her and called her out. "LIAR..Hand over Gaara NOW!"

"He's not here at the moment." But Gaara had come out with Chinkyuu just to contradict her. "Chinkyuu....you weren't supposed to come out with Gaara."

"What's going on?" Gaara looked on as he saw Kan'u looking dead at him. But she did not let Naruto go unnoticed. "And while your at it...Give up the Nine tails too...They are both mine."

"GET YOUR OWN! The Cute one stays with me."

"Then I will pry him from your cold dead fingers." She ran to Ryofu but was stopped when Naruto stepped in front of her and blocked the punch that had Ryofu's name on it. Naruto didn't do it unconsciously. It was all from reflex.

"So you defend her...Fancy that!" She grabbed him and had him in a head lock. "But you left yourself open..Unwise of you there."

"Let him go Kan'u right now you slut."

"A slut am I? Look who's the pot calling the kettle black?"

"Why you!" She ran to her and was about to land a blow but was unable to as Kan'u was about to dodge him rather easily. "Your still not fast enough to catch me. Now then." She managed to Knock Naruto Unconscious and held him by his waist. Gaara closed his eyes and tapped into his powers. "If you would be so kind as to give me the other Jinchuuriki and I be on my way."

"You can't mark them Kan'u. You know they all have their destined guardians." Ryofu yelled out.

"Oh..It's not a matter of whether I can or can't. It's only a matter of time. I know a secret to marking an already marked Jinchuuriki. And I am going to use Gaara and Naruto as experiments and keep them from Akatsuki. They are not safe here, Your not fit to have this or any of them."

"STOP IT! Naruto is mine...HE'S ALL MINE!" She ran and tried to take her down but was still too slow. She kept right on trying to snatch Naruto away from Kan'u but it was like She was just toying with her. Kan'u laughed as she had the upper hand....or so she thought. As things got progressive good for Kan'u she didn't keep an eye on Gaara as his eyes changed from the lightish color to a black Sclera. The air around him seems to be surrounded by what looked like sand. In from behind formed a large gourd that was made from for sand that surrounded him. The sand then poured out and managed to grab a hold of Kan'u and had her pinned down.

"You want a Tailed beast...YOU HAVE ONE!" He yelled out as the sand started to form around his left side. The power was more then amazing to Kan'u. She couldn't get herself away from the restraints made from the sands. This was the perfect opportunity for Ryofu to snatch back Naruto.

"Now leave this place...Leave this place or die!" Gaara spoke in a dark tone. This was something Kan'u was not ready for.

* * *

WOO! Chap. 2 is done..and looks like things are heating up. Looks like things are heating up here. What's to become of Kan'u in this sticky situation

Ch3. The search:Here kitty kitty Pt.1

and how a word from our heroine and Kakashi

Ryofu: Hello to all my adoring fans. It's that time again for some Q & A from the Naruto gang.

Kakashi: Okay Ryofu..Go ahead

Ryofu: Your a Jounin right?

Kakashi: Yes I was.

Ryofu: and you didn't always have that eye thing right?

Kakashi: yup..this was a gift from a special friend of mine.

Ryofu: and who were your teammates?

Kakashi: Rin and Obito. Two of my best friends who sadly are not with us anymore.

Ryofu: I'm sorry about that.

Kakashi: No No no...They aren't dead...They are just on a honeymoon...Or that's what they said.

Ryofu: (In thought) I think he got punked. *Sweat drop*

**Meanwhile**

Rin: AAHAHAHAH You told we were on a honeymoon...We're not even married

Obito: And get this...He thinks that we are already in Hawaii when really here at a bar. He such a gullible guy

Rin: Serves him right for being so uptight as a kid.

Obito: To Liberty and debauchery

Rin and the rest of bar patrons: DEBAUCHERY!!


	3. The search Pt1

**Ch.3 The search begins:**

**Here kitty kitty!**

A lot of good feedback from you guys it's really awesome that I am mentioned as a one of the first and elite among this Xvoers for this column. Some folks have Pm'ed me about how this will turn out. And to those of whom I do not answer...

uh uh uuuh..I don't want to spoil the surprise just yet!

And also About the Beasts. All the hosts are gonna be there original form and they are gonna not gonna play high school roles. Some might be but just depends on the situation and stuff I supposed.

If anything I will just wing it. It worked for me last time. Why not wing it this time right?

Once again this will kick off with a bang so kick back, Grab a drink and blast the loudest metal song you know.

Let us begin shall we!

* * *

**Last time:**

_"A slut am I? Look who's the pot calling the kettle black?"_

_"Why you!" She ran to her and was about to land a blow but was unable to as Kan'u was about to dodge him rather easily. "Your still not fast enough to catch me. Now then." She managed to Knock Naruto Unconscious and held him by his waist. Gaara closed his eyes and tapped into his powers. "If you would be so kind as to give me the other Jinchuuriki and I be on my way."_

_"You can't mark them Kan'u. You know they all have their destined guardians." Ryofu yelled out._

_"Oh..It's not a matter of whether I can or can't. It's only a matter of time. I know a secret to marking an already marked Jinchuuriki. And I am going to use Gaara and Naruto as experiments and keep them from Akatsuki. They are not safe here, Your not fit to have this or any of them."_

_"STOP IT! Naruto is mine...HE'S ALL MINE!" She ran and tried to take her down but was still too slow. She kept right on trying to snatch Naruto away from Kan'u but it was like She was just toying with her. Kan'u laughed as she had the upper hand....or so she thought. As things got progressive good for Kan'u she didn't keep an eye on Gaara as his eyes changed from the lightish color to a black Sclera. The air around him seems to be surrounded by what looked like sand. In from behind formed a large gourd that was made from for sand that surrounded him. The sand then poured out and managed to grab a hold of Kan'u and had her pinned down._

_"You want a Tailed beast...YOU HAVE ONE!" He yelled out as the sand started to form around his left side. The power was more then amazing to Kan'u. She couldn't get herself away from the restraints made from the sands. This was the perfect opportunity for Ryofu to snatch back Naruto._

_"Now leave this place...Leave this place or die!" Gaara spoke in a dark tone. This was something Kan'u was not ready for._

**Present**

_"This is not good."_ A pain stricken Kan'u thought as she was trying so hard to get the sand to stop constricting her legs. She was liek a sitting duck. All the while Gaara had devled deeper adn deeper into the power of his beast. He had started binding harder on Kan'u's legs. There was no hope ffor her to escape. Suddenly Kan'u noticed something about his arm that caught her off guard. His arm had sand wrapped up in his arm as well, Forming what looked like a claw of some kind. The beast had synced with Gaara and they were as one.

"If you want me so bad you better be prepared. This is the true power of the Shukaku sand spirit." He raised is newly transformed arm gave it one good swing "BIJUU ART: SAND SHURIKEN!" Out from his arm came several sand balls aimed right for his opponent. She had no chance in dodging as the balls thwacked her ripping off her shirt and tear a piece of her skirt revealing while panties. But something she noticed was happening in her legs where the sand was keeping her as she blocked Gaara's onslaught. The sand around her knees began to suceed from slowly. She also looked to see Gaara swinging his arm and looked back down to see the sand lessening more and more.

"The sand's going away..I get it...He's only limited to the sand he has in that gourd. Also that the gourd itself is made of sand. That being said I have a chance at winning this."

"GAARA!" Spoke Chinkyuu." GAARA HANG IN THERE!"

"Not to worry Chinkyuu..I always have my trump card with me." Ryofu who had placed Naruto on the floor next her her patted Chinkyuu on the shoulder.

"What's he talking about?"

"I don't know...Unless...*Gasp*! She had remembered something about what Gaara has said when they both found out about his beast.

**Memory time!**

_"Gaara of the desert they call me..And now that we are bound by this pact what are we to do?"_

_"Well Gaara we can try to sit back and wait for Ryofu to come back with the Jinchuuriki she found." Chinkyuu spoke out. She was not sure as to what to do now that she had the marked. She then remember about something that Kakashi had told him prior to her snatching him up. She ran to the Library and checked out a book she hand remember was explained the purpose of Toushi guardians once they had their Jinchuuriki. She brought it back to Gaara who was a bit curious as to what she had._

_"Gaara I just remember about what Kakashi-sensei has explained to me. That we have a special bond and could be used for emergency situations, Like some kind of mysterious new power!."_

_"Is that so..And this book will explain it all he told me." Gaara was now even more curious as to what kind of power they had shared. She read to the basic role that guardians had with the Jinchuuriki."Let's see here...Here is it. The true purpose of a Toushi guardian is that of a support system. Each of the Nine Beasts have a special release technique called the Bijuu power. The basic Bijuu power is a technique known by the user's beast and is the basic attack in every sense of the word. However there is a special attack that is the Bijuu release power that requires synchronzation and unity of not only guardian but the beast and it's host. For the unity to be achieve the toushi put place his/her hands on the Jinchuuriki's seal and scream out "Seal release." And letting all as much chi into the seal in which case he/she will release the beast and the two entities will be merged as one superbeing."_

_"So when you touch my seal the beast is your to command?" Gaara asked._

_"Wait there is more, In order for the guardian to release the seal and gain full control of the Jinchuuriki the host has to have undergone the beasts cloak form. Being careful as to not put too much chi into the seal as you will reverse the process and the in worst case scenario the Toushi and it's Jinchuuriki will die. Take note that once a Jinchuuriki does the beast inside it dies along side it."_

_"I see...I don't see why we can try this out. We can start my syncing our chi's together. That way we can recognize and feel our energies and in no time we can make this second nature."_

_"I agree..Okay let's try it. As they closed their eye Chinkyuu concentrated on the chi that emanated from Gaara. She could feel his chi wavelength and the beasts as well. But something was amiss. The beast had regretted her chi and her head started pounding like crazy. She snapped out of it and before she knew it Gaara was about to transform but only his eyes had changed. He snapped out of it and fainted in Chinkyuu's arms. When he awoke Chinkyuu was already patting his head for comfort._

_"Gaara are you alright?"_

_"Yes...I think I know why it didn't work...The beast....It doesn't like you!"_

_"Wait...what?"_

_"It spoke to me...said you chi was too nice...Not enough evil..and your a girl!" That immediately was followed by a hit to the head!_

_"*hpmh* How rude..If you didn't like me then come out and say it Gaara." she pouted. "And to think I was worried about you."_

**And...cut**

"Gaara...Wait...what you said earlier...But I thought you really didn't like me and you were just being sexist."

"No Chinkyuu...the beast needs to recognize you as something he deems worthy..you have to prove yourself." He spoke but not keeping his eyes off Kan'u for a second. Kan'u had already taken a beating with the sand balls which left cuts and lots of bruising. She managed to reflect much of the attack using her chi.

"Heh...I see your weakness Gaara...you can't win this fight and you and Naruto will be mine! Prepare yourself." She crossed her arms and began to raise her power! She emitted a green light and closed her eyes. When she opened up her eyes they were catlike with vertical slits. With this power boost she was able to set herself free and released the remainder of her power in the form of a fist which landed on Gaara chin. This caused him to crash to the floor and roll like a bowling ball to the other side of the courtyard. He got up and panted a bit.

"How did you managed to get out of my sand bear trap?"

"I noticed you use the sand bindng me to fire that sand shuriken back then. As you fired away the sand around my body began to recede and recede. That's when I took the chance to free myself by tapping into my Magatama's dragon spirit. Now you see that resistance is futile. You have no chance!"

"Yes I do...Chinkyuu!" He looked at her with a stern face. "Get over here! It's time!"

"What is this...you need back up for fight me? Hah you can have this entire school and the nine tails to fight me I will take them all down!" Chinkyuu hesitated then ran to Gaara's side. "Gaara we can't try this now!"

'Yes we can...I know we can this time!"

"How do you know this?"

"There is a reason why I need to be like this! I have more control over the beast in this state! do it...Release the seal!"

"Gaara I'm afraid..What if it fails..I don't care if I die but if I lost you!"

"JUST DO IT!" He yelled out. Kan'u decided that she would not let them use whatever secret weapon they had. "Whatever it is your planning I will not let it happen." She ran to them as Chinkyuu's hand came closer and closer to the seal on Gaara's forehead. She jumped and Gaara closed his eyes hoping that what he was planning was true. Kan'u was about to ladn a fatal blow to Gaara when felt a hand tap his symbol. Just then Gaara's Image faded in a blinding light. A loud voice was heard "SEAL RELEASE!"

"What?" As the power emanated from Gaara had pushed off the fighter and prevented her from landing that blow. From the light came a figure that seemed like it had ears. The arms seemed to hit the ground and it stood like a gorilla with one long tail swinging from one direction to another. But the silhouette gave way to the newly transformed Chinkyuu. With a yellow aura forming a shadowy presence of the beast. The aura took the same posture as Chinkyuu's eyes changed from her black pupil and a yellow pupil and black Sclera. Her hands with clawed and teeth fanged like tiger canines.

Chinkyuu suddenly saw her new form. A dress with Gaara's symbol on her forehead with red short hair. A black and and white blouse with showed her belly button and cleavage. She saw her hands and touched her face. She felt her fangs and saw that she had much better looking sight than an average.

_"What happened to me?"_ She thought as she was amazed at her transformation. "_**We fused!**" _Spoke a voice inside her head.

"_Fused...what do you mean?"_

_**"It means what it means. We are as one, I was able to undermine the demon and it accepted you now better then the last time we tried. For unification your heart and mine not also be synced with the beast's chi. Now we are able to become a much more powerful entity. A ****Konjin**__** (A/n: Spirit man roughly. In our language it's called a medium. Lame but it's the best I got!)**_

_"No way...So we are in a way like a superhuman medium."_

_**"Yes...Now that you get it we can put this now power to the test." **_

_"Alright...Let's do it!"_

"What is this?" spoke Kan'u trying to comprehend what she just did."Did you two just fuse together?"

"Yes we one...We are as one! Now we will unleash the full power of a Jinchuuriki's newly fused formed. A Konjin!" Her voice seemed to be mixed in with Gaara's as well

"No....Impossible." She got up and saw Chinkyuu's new power rise to such an intense level that it matched her own. Even going higher, The power she put out was simply overwhelming. As a sand ball formed around her hand she put it up in the air and it became large ball and it was then lowered to be aimed at Kan'u.

"That power...Such power..So this is the power of a union between a guardian and it's Jinchuuriki!" She stood in awe as the sand ball got bigger until it was about the size of a soccer ball. It was just waiting to be released. "This is the bond we share Kan'u Unchou..You underestimated me greatly and now this is your penance. BIJUU POWER: SABURE SHIPUUDAN (A/n: Sand(spoken in Hirugana I think) Hurricane bomb). The ball was shit straight from the hand as it hit it's mark. The power sending Kan'u flying to a concrete wall behind her. Chinkyuu put her arm down as she closed her eyes and fell to the ground. Ryofu ran to her and held her by her head.

"Chinkyuu...Chinkyuu...Wake up...C'mon..Wake up!" She shook her when a light came from her body and she returned to her normal state as the light took corporeal form and Gaara appeared panting. He never thought the trick would have worked the way he thought it would. He ran to Chinkyuu and took her from Ryofu who looked on as Chinkyuu finally came to.

"Gaara?...I feel...weird...What happened...Did it work?"

"Yes..I remember everything..We did it...we merged!" (A/N: SUCK IT DBZ..I CAN FUSE TOO!)

"..I never felt so much power before...It was like I could do anything..Gaara..wow...We should do that again sometime."

"I think we need to practice on it more Chinkyuu." She could only smile at the fact she was able to pull off such a feat. "Yeah...I think your right." Then out from nowhere Kakashi came on to the scene. Ryofu still tending to a now awake Naruto, As he stirred Naruto took a look at his surroundings. he was that a big battle must have taken place while he was out of it. He got up as Ryofu hugged him like crazy. "Naruto...Oh Naruto your okay. I thought I lost you Naruto. Oh honey?" She smothered him on her chest as he begged to breath again.

"What happened here?" Spoke Kakashi.

"You want to know what happened Sensei...Look over there." He looked at a beaten and battered Kan'u. She was barely conscious, Breathing and panting heavely as the wounds slowly oozed out blood. She was looking very bleak to put it mildly.

"..Amazing...That power...Such power...I've never seen such tremendous amount of chi come from such a deity. This was even the one tails too..That's interesting to know." Just then Ryofu let Naruto go and she walked over to her and kneeled down to her level. Kan'u could only smirk at her and laugh at her in throat.

"What do you want? Came to gloat?"

"No...I want to something...Why did you attack us? We are in a momentary ceasefire. No one was to attack any school for any reason and you violated that treaty just now. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Treaty..Is that why you think I came here?..No..I came here not because I wanted to save them..Those two are being targeted by the Akatsuki. Seitou and Nanyo are getting as many Jinchuuriki as we can and try to keep them under our watchful eye so that our toushi can protect and become their guardians. Your theory on there guardians being predetermined is wrong. The choice of the partner solely on the hosts choice. That is why I attempted to snatch them away..You and this school are not the place these two need to be in. The treaty had nothing to do with it."

"Regardless of whether or you came for them does not excuse you for attacking us. You know you crime is a offense and is punishable by death." Ryofu stood back up as Naruto went by her side. "Ryofu wait...Don't kill her."

"Why not...She tried to kill Chinkyuu and kidnap you two..She attacked us. She needs to be punished."

"No..Please...I want to ask her questions." Kan'u looked at Naruto and a blush crept up on her face. She didn't know he showed such compassion to others. "She may have information on the whereabouts of the others. I think we can overlook this right Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well...We can say there was a duel here and it got out of hand." Naruto smiled.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." He turned to Kan'u and put his hand to her. "Kan'u...Come with us..we got a lot to talk about." She blushed again and Naruto cracked his infamous grin. "..Naruto..." She closed her eyes and smiled at him."...Thank you..I owe you one." She took his hand and he lifted her up. But the mood was cut short as Ryofu came from behind Kan'u her and began to grope breasts from underneath her bra. " Wow you have a big chest!" Kan'u was embarrassed and slid away from her. "Why you pervert..Don't touch me!"

"Oh please you know you liked it!" She teased. "Mine are bigger though."

"R-R-R-R Ryofu that's not true and you know it!"

"Oh indeed I do Kan'u...But just because I say that doesn't mean I like you..I dedicate myself to one person." She grabbed Naruto and put her arms around his neck which earned her a blush from Naruto. "And you can't have him."

"Ryofu...I don't seem him that way." She blushed. As she said that they all laugh.

**To the clubroom**

They all were scattered across the room with Kan'u in the middle. Naruto stood in front of her with Ryofu wrapping her arm in his. "Okay Kan'u we can let you go under the condition that you tell us all you know."

"Ask away Naruto. I hide nothing."

"Good..Now..first of all..How did you know about me and Gaara?"

"That answer..We have someone who can pick up the chi signal of other Jinchuuriki. She resides in Kyushou and she goes by the name of Gakushin Bunken."

"Wait I thought Kyushou and you were enemies?" Ryofu pointed out.

"True..But with the appearance of the Akatsuki and now the tailed beasts emerging one by one our school had taken a unified direction with Nanyo as the lead school. I thought you already knew that."

"..I did.....sorta." She blushed out of embarrassment.

"Kan'u I have another one for you."

"Ask away Naruto."

"You told Ryuubi before that you had someone go after the two tails. That means you know where he is right?"

"He...Don't you know Naruto?"

"Know what?"

"The two tailed Jinchuuriki is a girl..A girl who runs a video store..And she is a skilled fire breather. I heard she used to work at a circus doing parlor tricks with her abilities."

"A girl? Where is she?"

"That are uncertain. It seems it can mask it's presence using a way to surpress it's massive amount of chi."

"I see...and are you going after any of the other Jinchuuriki?"

"For now the one's that have revealed themselves are you, Gaara and the two tails."

"I see...so I want to help you find her."

"YOU WHAT?" The others yelled out. "Naruto are you crazy? You can't let her help us?"

"We are on the same boat. She wants to save teh Jinchuuriki and so do we! I don't see why we can't work together. It also might be a good chance for us to try that fusion thing."

"..Hm...now that you mention it. Gaara what was that power to used with Chinkyuu just now?" Ryofu asked

"I knew you would ask that question. And for that I will let Chinkyuu explain this. If you don't mind doing so." Gaara helped Chinkyuu up and she cleared her throat. "okay...This is gonna be a long explanation but I will try to make it simple as I can." She began to explain the power the Toushi guardians had with their partner.

**Meanwhile**

There in the quiet store stood a blond woman with a pretty big bust. A pair of black eyes coupled with bright light skin and thick legs made this woman quite a attractive woman. But something on her neck made her stand out even more. It's a symbol that was a semicircle with three stick and etched out the outer rim of the symbol were ancient runes. The mark was small and was on the nape of her neck.

"Hey Yugito you are done..Go home."

"Thanks boss." She waved and was on her way. She had just walked over when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She started to looke around to see what it was only to see nothing in any direction.

".Hmm..What was that?" she shrugged to herself and walked to her house which rather small and quaint. As she as about to open her door she heard a twig snap and out came a lighter from her pocket. "Who's there...get out here you pansy." She looked into the bushes and saw absolutely nothing. She opened her door and got inside. She looked at the ceiling and remembered about the say she just had at work.

"Man what a day..Not a cute guy in sight and old guys hitting on me..Jeez I wish I was not blond. Why do I always get older man attracted to me. I want a young guy who's not afraid to be outgoing and smart..Oh well..Wishful thinking has always I guess." She fell asleep wondering about her "dream guy."

"_I wonder if I'll find the guy that would accept me..Even if they know about my secret...I hope so..I wouldn't want to go through life knowing the guy I love won't accept me for me." _She thought as she drifted into the night. Outside her house stood a shadow which was near a tree across the street.

"So this is where she lives...I better let Kan'u know about this." Said the figure and faded from the shadows

* * *

Dun dun duuun. And so the Two tailed arc comes to pass..This being about all NINE Hosts will be separated into two or three parts. I think this one will be a two parter. Who knows.

Next time: The search Pt.2. Catnapped

See ya next time ^ ^.


	4. The search Pt2

**Ch4. The search Pt.2**

**Catnapped  
**

Wow...A lot of good feedback thus far. The reviews keep comin in. Damn you guys give me too much credits, at this rate the fangirl extremists are gonna accept me a bit more. Yay I can live a life without fear and loathing...in Las Vegas..Sorry I just had to say that. I mean c'mon it's funny as hell. "We can't stop here. This is bat country!" Tell me if any of you guys ever seen this movies. If not then go DL it from isohunt. (Granted you have Vuze torrent download.)

Anyway That's it for now guys. Now then

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

It was a dark night when a man cloaked in black came to a run down boathouse. The streets were asquiet as they come, No a sound to be heard save for the owls that hooted every now. Each of them calling out for all not to pass through their territories, or a warning that something terrible was about to happen. The man tapped on the door and a pair of eye met his as the eyes gave a reassuring nod. The man was given entry and later was met with several others. The first man in the middle came out of the shadows and revealed himself to be a man with many piercings and orange spikey hair. His eyes were different than a normal humans'. circles outlined his pupils and they seemed to be radiating a rather unpleasant.

"Ah..Sorry I'm late..I was caught with a little bit of late night action." The man cloaked revealed himself to be a blond man with long her. a bang came down and covered his left eye."

"Deidara...You realize that these meetings are really important." Spoke the man.

"Yeah I know leader. But you know how it is in the underground dude. I gotta make those bucks."

"Your prostitution ring is unneeded Deidara. You know Kakuzu is in charge of finances."

"So whatever money you just made right now is ours." Spoke another man who revealed himself from the darkness. He had on a white wave cap and a face mask as well. His eyes were as pale as a cloud. "Damn it Kakuzu....Jesus"

"Hey man it's your own fault..I told you not to be a pimp but you just had to do it." Spoke another voice. This time the shadow was in the form of a young man about 21 or 22. Red hair and a rather small stature. "Worst of all you didn't tell me."

"You never asked about it Sasori."

"Okay knock it off the both of you..This meetings begun. Present your treasures."

"Alright...I'm Deidara of the stone. I present my treasure." He put down a ring.

"I am Sasori of the red sands. Here is my treasure." He placed his ring as well.

"I am Kakuzu. Here is my treasure." His ring of course was solid gold in comparison. The next figure stood our but was revealed to be a woman with blue short hair and a flower on her head like a hairpin. She had a small piercing on her lower lip. Her chest was quite impressive. She poke presenting her ring.

"I am Konan. This is my treasure."

"Konan you have something to add before we continue on?"

"Now that I know of right now. Just some new information that we all need to know."

"And the new members...Please present yours as well." Out came another woman with glasses and a hoody sweater and and a short miniskirt. "Greetings..I am Kaku Bunwa..This is my treasure." She presented her ring. "hold on a second..Where's your cloak?" Deidara

"I am wearing it."

"Your wearing a hoody."

"So I tailored it myself."

"Oh how come she gets to modify her shit and I can't huh?" The leader gave a stern look at Deidara. "You tried to modify it so your whores can wear them remember we don't anymore attention then we already. Because you failed to catch the four tails and decided to pimp instead we were exposed."

He scoffed. So we got noticed..Big deal..Isn't that the point of a terrorists group to get noticed and strike fear into innocents?"

"Deidara..you know what let's keep going. I don't have time for this crap." He sneered. Clearly he was upset but did not want to start any infighting. "Alright now the rest of you place your treasures." They all placed their rings and began to introduce themselves.

"I am Itachi..Former successor to the Uchiha clan."

"I am Kisame of the mist."

"I am Hidan the bringer of death..And you fuckers better keep that in mind." Kakuzu looked at Hidan and just sighed. "..Hidan..Do you have to curse every time you introduce yourself."

"And you fucking care why dipshit? Tell me Kakuzu since when did Deidara's bitch earned the right to speak huh?"

"I really hate you Hidan you know that ."

"Go fuck your money, That's what your good at..Oh wait you just have to whore yourself then you can fuck your dear precious dinero."

"Enough..We don't have time for this." The next man was rather odd. One have of his body was white while the other was black and only one green eye was showing. "I'm Zetsu, The shaman of the east." And the last member to show himself was a man covered in bandages and short black hair. He had sinister aura to him. "I'm Toutaku, The devil of the west." And finally the leader placed his ring in the center of the circle of jewels.

"I am the leader of the Akatsuki...The one known as a god among men...I call myself..Pein." He looked around to see them all smile rather devious. "I have gathered you all here in hopes of achieve our ultimate goal."

"And for that,We need something special right leader?" Spoke out Toutaku. "Yes Toutaku..Rather we need special people....And now that we are on this subject who has any information on the Jinchuuriki?"

"I do leader." Kaku took out some pictures of three people and showed them to him. "Pein..these three are the Jinchuuriki that have revealed themselves. Gaara who now has a Toushi Guardian Chinkyuu Koudai. A woman named Yugito Nii whose current whereabouts are unknown. And the one that might interest you all is this boy. I manged to get him an Gaara under our jurisdiction but was unable to capture them. They still reside in Rakuyou..This one I want to call out...Is the Nine Tailed fox Jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki." They Immediately started mumbling. Pein took the picture off all three of them. "Very good Kaku....It is good of you to bring these to our attention...Our main focus will be the Nine tails. We will have to leave him for last. Chances are that he has already found a guardian. We need to keep him in mind. The one tails will be our target. I leave that to you and Deidara. " She looked at Deidara who blew her a playful kiss. She just ignored him. "The two tails however must be found. I leave tracking this Jinchuuriki to Itachi and Kisame." They nodded.

"The three tails will be taken care of by Toutaku and Sasori." Sasori turns to the boy and pats his back. "Alright kid you know how this goes. We got this three tails once it shows up."

"Konan and I will keep track of any other Jinchuuriki that appear and you Hidan along with Kakuzu will bring them in once each team defeats them. Zetsu you keep watch over the Jinchuuriki once we find them. Your ability to commute with Nature is invaluable."

" I got it." He spoke. "**You dork you know you can't do this yourself."** Spoke a dark voice. "Aww c'mon don't patronize me now." **"Who said I was patronizing anyone."**

"You know Zetsu I know a place that might cure that other side of yours.. It's called an asylum you nut job. You know your just talking to yourself."

"No I am not. This guy is a real person." **"So unless you got anything useful to say shut the hell up."** "Hey stop that." Zetsu shouted. Deidara just rubbed his forehead in frustration. "It's like I'm working with psychopaths."

"Alright..You all know what to do..Now..Let's get going."

"Right!" They all shouted and the whatever light was in the room was immediately sealed off. The light coming off with all of them leaving no trace of them being there. Then a man with a mask was seen outside the door knocking...His mask was orange was has spirals centering around a circle. "...Man...Darn it I missed it again. Leader's gonna have a fit." As he spoke his cell phone went off and a message. It read:

_To Tobi. For being late you have to look for another hideout. This is the fifth time you miss our meetings. The tardiness is something you may have to work on, Please be on time so your not stuck with being the one to look for hideouts._"

"Jeez..This is so not cool. Why do I always have to be late. Curse Deidara for making me work his little whore ring. This was not part of the deal." With this notion he ran off to find yet another hideout for the groups next meeting.

**Next day.**

"C'mon sweety I got just the room for your to sleep in." Cried out a very excited Ryofu and she lead Naruto by the hand over to a room that was next to hers. "I'm sorry that there's not much space in my room, If I did I would have had you sleep with me. Oh well that's what I get for wishful thinking." She helped Naruto bring his things from the moving van which was Kakashi's SUV. All his cloths and material possessions were kept in his closet and placed around his new room and was just like how he kept it when he lived alone.

"Now I know why I packed my things...But how did I know?" Ryofu gave him a peck on hsi cheek and smiled. "I told you honey, You read my mind."

"I did not Ryofu. If I was psychic I could have foreseen a lot of heartache."

" If you had telepathy honey you'd know exactly what I was thinking right about now." She slapped his butt making him yelp at the tiny pain he felt. "Ow...That hurt."

"You think that hurts? Wait till tonight..I'll make you scream out in horrible agony." She winked, Suddenly Naruto felt as if he or may not have sealed his fate the moment he stepped inside her house. As they finally laid down the final box Naruto felt tired enough to plop on his bed and finally closed his eyes. He was wondering the situation as now and with the new information about the two tails lingering about in his mind. He remembered the conversation he had with Kan'u just after Ryofu and the others left to class and was peaked about what details she had now bestowed upon him.

**Flashback**

_"So what are you saying Naruto? You really want to aid us and Seitou despite you guardians protests?_" _Spoke Kan'u as a slight redness found it's way to face. She was a bit astonished at his proposal and was as every bit interested at he was._

_"Yes..If anyone else like me are out there then we have to do all we can to try to find them and make sure the Akatsuki don't try to take them and do whatever it is that are planning to do with them."_

_"I am interested Naruto. Consider me on board, I will let the others know about this so they know that you are friend not foe..Oh and by the way Naruto. If they are out there what you gonna do once gathered them all up?"_

_"I'm gonna rally them all to fight against them all and defeat the Akatsuki."_

_"I see...you want to start a counter offensive. And I'm sure you will know that each Jinchuuriki must have their partners with them."_

_"That not a problem.....I'm sure each of them will find the guardian they were meant to have." This got Kan'u wondering about that statement. "So you didn't believe my bluff when I knocked you out huh. You knew I was lying to you. You thought I was unaware that you were marked already."_

_"Yeah...Something about this just doesn't tell me if you find one it's yours. Things like this are kind of specific. I for some reason knew I had someone out there that I was destined to be with and will help me anyway he ..well in this case she would to make it happen."_

_"Naruto you sure seem to know when someone is lying." She giggled. He could grin his famous grin. "That's cause I know how to lie to." _

_"Wait...were you lying when you said that you spared my life and you wanted to help me."_

_"That of course was not."_

_"Are you sure...Would you give me a chance to find out if what you say was true? Would you make a promise to me here saying hold your word to be true to me?" trying to prove that he put his pinky and smiled reassuring her. "I promise I'll never lie to ya. Believe it."_

_"That's not how I wanted to make that promise Naruto." She blushed, Naruto at this point was confused at her way of making a point. "Well then how do you wanna seal the deal." His question was answered with Kan'u lips meeting his cheek. His eyes shot up like rockets when she kissed his cheek._

_"That's how I want to seal the deal...Now it's a promise...If you break it I break your legs...Clean off." She said with a serious tone. This scarred Naruto as knowing she would be capable to do so. He only nodded and laughed to himself. "I'll make sure not to lie then if I want to walk for the rest of my life."_

_"Oh and by they way...Thank you or what you did back there...you saved my life back there. I really am indebted to you Naruto." She blushed smiling at him rather warmly. "I know you would have done the same."_

_"I would have...but I hate to owe people favors so why don't I do this for you. If you ever want to talk to normal people and get away from here...Come by my house...Here's the address." She handed him a piece of paper with her street address on it. "My door is always open to you..And you are welcome to come by..For anything...anything at all." She winked. This Naruto to gulp and blush out of reaction as she walked away, her hips swaying as she walked slowly. She turned back and spoke out before leaving the building. "And don't be afraid to call me...My phone number is on the back." With that said she left the school and was on her way. A giggle escaped her lips as she ran back to her home._

**End flashback**

"Kan'u...I wonder if what she said was true..That I can trust her..She seems nice enough to me. I mean she was adamant about giving her address." He pulled out the paper and gave it a good look. He flipped the paper back and he saw the number and added to his cellphone. Upon putting his cell away in came Ryofu with a lunch she made just for him. "Naruto you hungry?"

"Yeah in fact I am." She walked in and laid down a soup for him to eat and relax. "I made you ramen. Hope you like it, It's a Housen family recipe (A/n:sounds familiar does it not... XD). "Ramen..Oh man that's my fave, I am starving for some ramen since I got here too."

"Aww. My baby likes ramen. eat up there's plenty to eat you know." Of course by the time she said that he was already done with it. "..Wow...That was fast honey."

"You said you had more right?"r

"Of course sweety."

"Well c'mon I'm dying over here." She grabbed his bowl and returned with another hot ramen. "Here you go Naruto. Enjoy." Again he gobbled it all up and was ready for more. "...do you even taste it."

"I'll let you know when I get another one." She was starting to feel a bit creeped out. "I'll be back love." She kissed his cheek and ran to get yet another bowl. "Bonn appetite." and again it was gone in a mere three seconds. "That was delicious...Mind I f I get more?"

"Oh my...aren't you a growing boy." She brought him another bowl...and another..another...and another..and another....and another.....and another.....and another.....and another.....and another.....and another.....and another....till she handed him well over 15 bowls of ramen. He pretty much cleaned her out. "...Wow....You got a bottomless pit fora stomach for this stuff don'tcha?"

"Ramen is among my favorite soups of all time. if I could live in a ramen factory I'd be in heaven."

"Wow...I never would have thought you would devour this much in a mere 15 minutes..I'm all out of ramen."

"...well it goes to show how much I like homemade ramen." She smiled. "Aww your so sweet. Thank you baby." She blushed. " Good thing about this ramen too. It's supposed to give you infinite vitality from what my mom told me."

"Really?..Wow...now that you think about it I feel invigorated right now." That comment had Ryofu already hatching a plan. "Oh really...So wanna try out this new found energy?"

"Yeah I think I need to start training so I won't lose my touch."

"I was thinking...something else Naruto." She grinned as she straddled his waist and stared deeply into Naruto's deep blue eyes. " Naruto....I know a great way to try this new vigor out." she licked her lips and held his cheeks in her hands. "How..have something in mind?" Her reply was in the form of her lips pressing against his and slamming him into his bed and started to tongue dive with him. She broke contact and started to undo her blouse. She only let it cover a small portion of her chest and then placed her ample breasts on Naruto chest. She placed kisses on his cheek earning her giggles and chuckles every now and then.

"Ryofu what re you doing?"

"I'm gonna put that vitality to good use babe." She swiftly took off Naruto's shirt and placed kisses on his neck. "Ryofu...That's feel weird."

"That's not what you said when we did it last time. And we didn't get to finish since you fell asleep during the middle of it..I wanna finish what we started love. I promise I'll take it slow this time." Her pecks let down and up his neck and to the middle of his abs.

".Ryofu...It..it.."

"Feels good right?"

"Yeah but...Don't you think this is too sudden..I mean I'm just a guy you met not two days ago."

"And that's not gonna stop me from having my way with you....Don't fight it..embrace it...When this is over you will be fully mine." She started to lean in closer and closer to his lips. The sensation she felt was too much for her to bare. "..With this kiss....We will be."

"RYOFU!" In came in Chinkyuu and saw her and Naruto half naked. This lead a very embarrassing Naruto to look at her and blush. Ryofu looked back at her and saw her blushing out of great shame. "Chinkyuu...do you mind..I'm trying to fuck my man here!"

"Ryofu..This is not the time for that..Someone from Seitou has found the two tails."

"WHAT?" Naruto Immediately pushed off Ryofu and got his shirt and buttoned up Ryofu and grabbed her hand and ran out. "Where is she? C'mon Chinkyuu what if the Akatsuki get to her."

"She's at Nanyo right now. Seems like she was selling videos at the students when one of them attacked her trying to mark her."

"Ryofu we gotta hurry."

"I have to go get Gaara so you two go on ahead. Chouhi is tracking her movements so she may or may not still be there." All the while Ryofu secretly curse Chinkyuu and the two tails for interrupting her. "_damn it all..I was this close to getting laid..God damn it..Why now of all times? At this rate I won't be able to fuck him while he still has the vigor..Stupid two tails. Stupid Best friend."_

When they got to the scene they saw a blond girl with four people on the ground and her on top of the pile. She had on a white short cut blouse and a mini skort which extenuated her thick legs. "Wow you kids are getting soft on me_. _When I was here I had everyone shaking in their boots when they even saw me. They all feared the name of Yugito Nii."

"You bitch!" I'll teach you to make a fool of Nanyo toushi."

"C'mon princess..I'm dying for a fight." Yugito ran to the first guy and landed a blow to his stomach bringing the man to his knees. "Hah..Sorry your not my type." The next young guy came in and he too was taken out. "Too young." She was attacked from the side when she took out a lighter and blow chi into it engulfing her attacker's clothes in flames. "Too slow..and you burn easily. C'mon give me a strong guy to fight."

"I'll take you on." Naruto and Ryofu saw a girl come from a the crowd. She had short blue hair and a big bust and an eye patch. Ryofu of course saw this. "Wow...Her tits are huge...Probably as big as mine. And she's sexy too. Naruto if she wins wanna threesome with her?"

"Ryofu stop talking about sex and look...I think that Yugito girl is gonna try something." Ryofu saw the girl Naruto pointed and saw he was right. Yugito was eager to fight this toushi who had the guts to take her on.

"Sorry but I'm not into girls, Move aside let me a man come at me."

"First of all assuming your opponent is a girl and thinking I'm a lesbian is not something you do. Second I'm just as strong as any man you have ever fought."

"Alright then. If you think you can take me on you have another thing coming." She crossed her arms and a blue aura enveloped her. She was giving off a foul aura which Naruto recognized all too well. "Ryofu...She's the real two tails..I can feel her power."

"Naruto we have to grab her before she starts to put up her power. If she releases he seal here she might hurt people."

"Your right...But I don't know how to release my own beast." All the talk caught the attention of Yugito. Her aura pulsating around her as if a blue flame engulfed her. The chi around her had taken a form of cat ears and one long tail. She thought to herself as she eyed Naruto and the girl she was facing who had already taken a tiger style kung fu stance. "Hey girl...what's your name."

"Ryomou...Ryomou Shimei..and you are Yugito Nii?"

"Yeah...But you know what they call me...The cat of the west. Wanna know why?" Ryomou, the girl whose named roared through Yugito's voice and she increased her power. She gave a glance at Naruto and smirked. "_Watch this Jinchuuriki...This is the true power of my beast." _"What are you doing? Aren't you gonna show me why they call you the cat toushi?"

"THIS IS WHYY! HAAAAAAAAAAA?!?!" She gave out a loud yell and sure much to Naruto and Ryofu's Dismay, There in full view of all the students and Ryomou was the ghostly shade of a blue cat with two long tails. It gave out a loud roar as it's power created a crater around her.

"What...is she a medium.." Just then Naruto heard a voice in his head. "**So...The two tails has arrived..I was wondering he'd show up. Pay attention boy as this is a way to use a tailed beast." **He shook his head and wondered about the voice. _"Was that the Nine tails?"_ he thought as he watched the fight now taking place.

"What are you...What the hell is this?" yelled out Ryomou.

"**This little girl..is my true power...I'm what they call a Jinchuuriki..and I came here...Looking for my destined guardian. Watch this Nine tails and let me show how the two tails does the business." **Ryomou had always heard about the Jinchuuriki that have been showing up and she had got wind of Rakuyou having two of those Jinchuuriki. But she has yet to set eyes on one.

"Naruto looks like it know your here." Ryofu held his hand. "Man this chi power is amazing. Even stronger then Gaara's...So this is the two tails power."

Ryomou had little choice but to brace herself for the oncoming attack. "**Bijuu power: Fire dragon bomb." **From the demon's mouth spewed fourth a giant flame which took shape of a dragon and started shooting small fireballs at her direction. Ryomou dodged all the balls when the demon cat caught her from the front and laid on paw and slapped her away. Ryomou's blouse was torn at the front only showing a small part of her bra. She was able to get back up and taken a fighting stance once again.

"So this is a Jinchuuriki...I've always wanted to fight one. BRING IT ON KITTY!" With that the beast roar a mighty call of battle. This was going to be one tough fight for Ryomou Shimei.

* * *

Woo! Things are heating up for Ryomou and the two tails. is she gonna make it, Or is she gonna me a crispy little girl.

Next time: Ch.3 The search Pt3: Hot and heavy

See ya next time ^ ^.


	5. The search Pt3

**Ch.5 The search pt.3**

**Hot and heavy**

Well guys this is it. The next part will end with her marking and her fight with the first mention of two new characters. Good reviews as always..Keep 'em comin folks. I do this only for you. Also..Observer01. Kindly make reviews and to not end with less them 5 words :P! Also if you have not read the first part pf this please go on give it a read. You might get some puns if you do.

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

As the two combatants stare each other down, The air grew thick the urge for blood. Each fighter ready to set out to read their opponent like a an open book. Ryomou had little information about any of the tailed beasts. Yet there she stood in full awe of the dread ghostly two tailed cat. What some refer to as the legendary Nekomata divinity. She knew this was not going to be easy.

"Here I go!" In she charged into battle with no strategy of her very own. As the beast prepared for another fiery assault she came in with a fist to the face. Only to seep through the demonic feline, She rolled on the ground and landing with one knee and one had on the ground. She did not attack anything at all. Almost as though is wasn't there.

"**Tsk tsk tsk..You didn't do your research little girl..I'm a phantom demon. I have corporeal form therefore no physical attack can affect me. You may as well be fighting the wind."**

"Shit...Could have used that information earlier..Now I know...Then I guess I better go with plan B." She charged her fist with strong chi and went for the beast with all she had. The fist almost grazing it's chin when one of the tails slammed her to the ground. A loud yell was heard from her as she was in immense pain. She had no idea it would be his strong. "If that was the two tails I'd hate to see the nine tails." All the it eye balled Naruto and growled a little loud getting his attention. "**You see nine tails..This is how I do things around here!" **Naruto was for some reason really uneasy about it calling the nine tails. As if it was trying to coax it out.

It continued it's fiery attack on Ryomou as she dodged each of them with effortless ease. "Somethings not right here. It's like try not deliberately trying to hit me."

"**Run run run girly girl. That's only gona make want to fry ya like an afternoon bar b-q. I'll make ya rotisserie style."**

"I've got no patience for this. I will make a hair ball out of you kitty." She Charged up a chi ball and started to ran toward the beast. She jumped in the air with the beast opening getting ready to release another fireball. She came down on it as the her ball started to grow and looking like the head of a spear. "This is one of my best moves. I saved it just for a day like this. I call it ..JAGGED SPEAR!" In she came as plumes of flame escaped the beast's mouth. She sheared right through the flames and went straight for in between it's eyes. The attack hit it's mark and was taken down with great difficulty. Slowly walking to Ryomou and raising a paw and thwacking her to the ground. It having spent a lot of energy had transformed back into Yugito and panting overlook Ryomou who was in the ground. Her shirt this time had revealed her big bust which was covered by a white lace bra and her skirt was torn showing off her pink panties. Yugito smiled at the fact that no one has ever matched her power in her to tailed state.

"Hey girl...Your pretty good.." She smiled. Clearly satisfied with her outcome. Ryomou looked up and gritted her teeth. " You held back that last attack..Why?"

"I don't kill....Had I went all out I would have decimated this entire school. I don't want any blood on my hands..Not anymore then I need anyway."

"So you let me win this match."

"Not really...I'm still standing and I would have stayed in my bestial stated..But he got tired and he was leeching too much chi from me. So in a way are even. I'd take a draw over death any day."

"I see...So what now." Yugito stretched to her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. "Looks like it accepts only you Ryomou Shimei...We were meant to be..even though I am a bit reluctant." Ryomou grabbed her hand and picker her up. Taking her jacket and placing it on her to cover her up. "Oh yeah..I almost forgot..HEY YOU OVER THERE!" She pointed at Naruto and Ryofu, Ryomou Immediately recognized her and clenched her fist. "Ryofu...What the hell are you doing here..and who is that next to you..another fling?"

"Relax Ryomou I am not here to screw you...at least not this time...This just so happens to be my boyfriend by the way so I'd appreciate a little more respect."

"Ryofu do you know her?" Asked Naruto, Ryofu only smirked him and licked her lips in lust. " I know alright...Inside and out." She twiddle her index and middle fingers.

"DAMN IT RYOFU I TOLD YOU I AM STRAIGHT!"

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that. But It's to late now I have a man. You should have acted when you had the chance. We could have had a lot of fun just like last time."

"Grr...I really wanna hit you right about now you pervert." Naruto only looked on with a bit of shame "_How many people has she tried to do? I mean even girls..Ryofu you never told you were into girls. I just gotta know."_

"Ryofu...You didn't do to her what you did to me did you?"

"Baby what I did with you is special. She was just a fling so don't worry."

"But she's a girl though."

"I don't mind things like gender honey. If your cute I'll do ya." A sweat dropped as he now figured out her true nature. "_She's a bi girl...I get it now..So the shoujo ai I saw in her room really makes her a bit perverted."_

_"_ Look at this this way honey. That way you know I won't get boring. We can have threesomes if you ask nicely." She blushed at him and grabbed his hand, Making him knead her breast in front everybody. "See...We get it on all night long. He lasts a lot longer then you anyway. Those boobs are the only thing you got going for ya!"

"WHY I OUTTA!" Yugito held back Ryomou and and looked at her. "Relax..Let me handle this okay?"

"..Alright! Just make her stop flirting with me."

"I got it don't worry." She looked at Naruto who looked right back at her. Ryofu seeing this stood holding her hips and stared daggers. "Hey you boy." Yugito spoke out. " Is she your guardian?"

"..You know about that?"

"I'm just like you...Well...is she or not?"

"Yeah she is."

" Well that's a shame. Someone as powerful as you must have some real bad luck if you got someone like her. She doesn't even look like she can stand up against us." Ryofu gritted her teeth. "Oh so now your talking shit about me now? How about you put your money where you mouth is catgirl."

"Ryofu...Please..Wait a moment." He looked at Yugito. "You don't look like you can handle that beast either..So why bother even trying to mess with it."

"Your right..I just recently found out about this. I also just acquired my guardian three days ago so I'm still new at this...But I have to ask you..Are you trying to call him out?"

"So you have a brain..Good to know...That's right..I wanna see the fox right here..right now."

"No...I'm not going to do that."

"What's the matter...Afraid that me and my guardian will beat up you?"

"No...I'm not arrogant...I've seen the power these monsters can do..And I really wish we could talk about this. I need you and Miss Shimei to come with me."

"And why should we?"

"Because we are grave danger..Please...We need to get you two out of here and back with us?"

"Sure we'll go with ya...If..you give one demonstration of your power..Just a peek!" She sneered. "I told you I can't do that."

"Yes you can..Just let it go..That's all there is to it."

" I'm not gonna. I don't know how."

"Don't lie to me. If I can do it so can you."

"I told you I can't do it!" Yugito pushed him and he was sent back a bit. Ryofu tried to stop her but Naruto put his had out. "Stay back Ryofu I have to do this."

"Stop stalling and get it out. I'm not gonna be convinced to go if you don't prove yourself."

"I don't have to prove anything to you."

"Yes you do boy now let it out!" Yugito pushed his buttons a bit more. Each time he winced at her words. " C'mon Blondie get it out!"

"I said I don't know how!"

"Stop lying and let it out!"

"I can't"

"Your pissing me off."

"I told you I can't."

"Your gonna piss me off boy."

"Why don't you believe me?" She pushed him a little more. " Shut up and get going!"

"Stop it"

"What's the matter?" Yugito pushed him even harder. "Cat got your tongue?"

"I said stop it."

"What are gonna you do huh? You can't do shit."

"Please...Stop!"

"Your a pussy..The nine tails is just a pussy!"

"Stop it." His voice was slightly higher in volume. In the midst of all this Ryomou shouted to her. "What ever point your proving out is moot. He's not gonna do it so leave him be."

"Fuck that! Who's he to talk all big and bad? I want proof." She pushed even harder. Naruto was boiling up. The aura was seeping out a bit but not enough for Yugito to notice. "Get that fox out here wuss."

"Your messing with the wrong guy." His eyes were closed. His teeth were showing, The canine teeth slowly growing to fangs. "Stop this now!"

"C'mon boy let it out." She was in his face. "LET IT OUT!" She shouted. "I said I CAN'T"

"YOUR GOING TO GET HURT!"

"I said I CAN'T DO IT"

"YES YOU CAN!"

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Ryofu shouted. "RYOFU STAY OUT OF THIS PLEASE!"

"STOP CALLING YOUR GUARDIAN AND MAN UP BOY!"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I DON'T KNOW HOW!" Naruto's rage was peaking out. His fangs were now visible. Yugito kept up her antics. " STOP LYING TO ME" As she yelled out that last part a clawed hand came from nowhere and found itself around Yugito. She was gasping for air.

"I told you..." He muttered.."YOUR FUCKING WITH THE WRONG GUY!" He opened his and a red aura surrounded him. His Iris glowing red with fury, The Pupils slitted vertically as if they belonged to a pit viper (Look up this species of snake for those unable to imagine it.)

"NARUTO!" Yelled out. "Hold on please stop it." He could only panting through his teeth as Yugito's eyes had undergone the same the same transformation. Her blue Iris with cat like Pupils. His angered receded as his grip loosened. They both just looked at each other. With Naruto staring menacingly at her. Yugito's gaze was a bit more malicious with a look of satisfaction. She was very proud of herself at this moment.

"So you are the nine tailed Jinchuuriki...I knew it."

"Why did you do that?"

"I needed to be certain...You need to be able to control you power more. I can help you learn how. But I ask that you tell me what's going on."

"Come with us and I'll tell you everything." He managed to calm down a bit more. "_I've never actually felt that much power inside me before..and least not since I remember."_ Yugito looked at Ryomou. "Well Ryomou what do you think..should we trust them."

"Hold on...I want to know something as well...What's your name..I feel like I have know you."

"My name's - "

"Naruto!" Spoke out a voice from the crowd. Out came Sakura from the crowd. She was stunned that he had shown up at his school. "Sasuke he's over here." She looked over her shoulder and sure enough out came Sasuke from the crowd as well and recognized Naruto almost immediately. "Naruto...What are you doing here?"

"Sakura..Sasuke!...Guys!" They ran to him and Sakura greeted him with a big hug. Sasuke patted his back. "Naruto I'd thought you'd never show up. How come you didn't enroll here."

"Well you see...ehehehe...I got drafted." He pointed at Ryofu with his eyes as they both looked at her direction. "..Hello!" She waved. "So your Naruto's friends?" They both nodded at him. "And you are?" Asked Sasuke, Ryofu stood next Naruto and taking his hands, wrapped his arms around her hips. "I'm in love with him."

"Naruto..is she your girlfriend?" Sasuke asked. Sakura could only jump up and down. "Aww you got a girl friend. That means your a man now right?"

"Sakura...Don't embarrass me like that."

"Lady lt me tell me he's more of a man then Brad Pitt." She nuzzled the back of her head to his shoulder. "And we are in love with each other."

"Ryofu..C'mon your not helping. "Sasuke nudged him with his elbow. "I like this one for you Naruto."

"Sasuke."

"Enough already...Sasuke, Sakura you know this guy?" Pouted Ryomou.

"Yeah we do, We used to grow up together with him." Sakura answered. "Yeah we did everything together. He of course was the trouble maker of our group." Sasuke joked.

"GUYS!....Jeez..This is embarrassing enough as it is without you two adding insult to injury." They both just laughed at him. "Okay now that introductions are out of the way let's get this over with. classes are over and I need to go shopping later." Ryomou was getting impatient in saying this. "Yeah c'mon Naruto let's head to my place. We can talk there."

"Alright..Let's get going." And with that they all left. As they went to Ryofu's house from the shadows came a green eye near a tree. This eye had scene everything that had occured from the beginning to the end. "I see...So she's the two tails, She is also accompanied by the Nine tails as well." "**Thank you captain obvious. I believe we already know that from watching what went on here."**

"Why do you always gotta pick on me?"

"**Why do you have to be so slow?"**

"You always make fun of me every chance you get you know."

"**It's your fault for having an IQ of a chicken**."

"Oh whatever..Let's just tell them what we saw okay?" The eye then disappeared and was brought back to Zetsu standing under a tree. He sat with Pein and Konan who were watching him the entire time. Pein then put his hand in his shoulder. "What did you see Zetsu?" He replied with a smile that only was visible on his white side. "It's them. The two and nine tails together and the nine tails has officially revealed itself. I think they are gathering each of the other Jinchuuriki and rallying them together."

"**The problem is just getting to the two tails without the guardian or the other Jinchuuriki knowing. She looks like is well protected with Ryomou Shimei and Ryofu Housen around here. Also it looks like Itachi's little brother and a pink headed girl are with them. This could be quite a conundrum**

"It makes no difference how many toushi are around her. Itachi and Kisame are going to get her, We will wait for Deidara and Kaku when they get Gaara and his guardian together. We need them both for the extraction."

""I'll keep further eye on them if necessary." Spoke Zetsu. "**We won't let them out of our sights."** Pein gave a satisfying nod. "We are counting on you. Come back when you have any opening and speak with Itachi when you do."

**"Understood."** And with that Zetsu disappeared by going into a tree. Konan then stood in front of Pein and decided to ask him her question. "So what do we do now. We can't just sit while they try to gather."

"Your right...but this may work to our advantage...Even if Itachi and the others fail. We will still have all the hosts in one place. The Nine tails may as well be working for us if you think about it."

"I see." Konan agreed.

"Then we will searh for the others while Zetsu does his thing." They both nodded to each and both vanished in a flurry of paper.

**At Ryofu's house.**

"Make yourselves at home guys. I just called Chinkyuu and Gaara so they are coming soon." Ryofu opened the door and they all got in. "So you and Gaara are in the same school Naruto?"Asked Sakura.

"Yeah we are."

"That's nice." Sasuke added. "What's the name of our academy if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's called Rakuyou Academy."

"I've heard of them. Some of the worst bunch of miscreants go there." Ryomou said as Ryofu gave her a mad stare. "Hey we aren't that bad. I heard Nanyo girl's boobs are all fake." Ryofu argued.

"Sister this is all natural okay?"

"Uh huh Ryomou that makes your self esteem go WAAAY up right?"

"Am I really gonna argue about who's tits are fake?" She reminded Ryomou of how real they were by making her hand touch Ryofu's boobs. "Honey this is all real. Don't believe me ask Naruto."

"Hey leave me out of this." Yugito whispered to Naruto ear. "Does she always act like this?"

"Unfortunately yes she does...and it's worse on me. "

"I can imagine."

"Guys..can we get to the topic at hand. I think you owe us an explanation Naruto." Sasuke ended the girl talk for now and sat down. Sakura and the others mimicked his actions. Ryofu of course sat right on top if Naruto's lap and grabbed his hand. "So Naruto...tell us what's going on here. What are trying to do?"

"I am gathering all the Jinchuuriki and rallying for a fight against they Akatsuki."

"Jinchuuriki....What's that?" Asked Sakura.

"Sakura...I think it's time I told you..I didn't learn this till a couple days ago but you should know something about me....I am a vessel for the Nine tailed fox."

"Naruto...no...It can't be?" Sakura could not believe it herself. Sasuke was equally as stunned. "Naruto your one of them?"

"Yeah.."

"And so am I!" They all turned to see Chinkyuu Gaara inside the house. "Ryofu you need to lock your door. Anyone could just come in."

"Don't sweat the small stuff Chinkyuu."

"So who are these people Ryofu?" Asked Chinkyuu. She wondered about the other four people in the house. "I know you Ryomou, But who are these three?"

"Nice to see you again Chinkyuu." She waved. Sakura, Yugito and Sasuke got up from the couch and each bowed their heads. "I am Sakura Haruno. I'm one of Naruto's best friends. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise Sakura."

"Nice to see you again Gaara." Sakura greeted Gaara.

"Likewise Sakura. I see you haven't changed a bit since I last saw you." She only stuck out her tongue playfully. "Sasuke it's been awhile." Sasuke grinned at Gaara who waved at him. "Same here Gaara. So your saying your a Jinchuuriki like Naruto?"

"I never was able to tell anyone on account of I didn't know myself."

"I see...This changes everything." Sasuke was not sure of how to look at his friends now with this new found information. "And you are?" He looked at Chinkyuu. "I'm Chinkyuu Koudai..Gaara's guardian and Ryofu's best friend." She turned to Yugito and asked about her. "You must be a friend of Naruto's too?"

"I just met them all today..I an Yugito Nii." Chinkyuu raised her hand up. "Let me guess..The cat of west...Your the Two tailed Jinchuuriki Gaara felt."

"So what's you beast Gaara of you don't mind me asking?"

"I have the one tailed Raccoon."

"So I got one tail on you."

"So you do."

"Now that we've established who's who now Naruto who is this Akatsuki that we supposed to fight huh?" They all sat down and listened in on Naruto's explanation. "Okay...from what my sources tell me the Akatsuki are made up of 12 Toushi who are wanted criminals. They even have managed to make in the Interpol most wanted list. Each of them are strong toushi who are skilled in different fields. We just don't know who the members are."

"I can tell you at least two." Sasuke spoke out. "Naruto...I think already know this...One is known as a Jinchuuriki with no tails. He is the scourge of mist having the most massive amount of chi to any toushi I've ever known. Kisame Hoshigaki."

"And who's the other one."

"The other one.....Is him Naruto." Naruto suddenly remembered about Sasuke having family members that Sasuke never liked apart from his uncle. "You don't mean HIM do you?"

"Yes Naruto...him."

"Sweety just who is him?" Ryofu and the others with the exception of Sakura and Naruto were curious as well. "Sasuke..You don't have to say it."

"Sakura...they have to know..."

"Who is it Sasuke?" Chinkyuu sounded she was demanding answer. Sasuke only looked at Naruto and he nodded at him. "..Tell them Sasuke."

"...His name....is Itachi Uchiha...The man who is my older brother." She was reluctant to say this. Sakura comforted him as best he could but Sasuke was getting a bit peeved at merely mentioning his name."

"What is it about this Itachi guy that makes him bad?"

"Sasuke you don't have to say anymore." Sakura protested, Sasuke was however going to let them all know about his last. "I am of the Uchiha family. A small but tight knit family, But we are gifted individuals. Are family line dates back to ages ago. We were among the most powerful warrior because we were able to use a specific kind of technique and only those born under the Uchiha Family crest were gifted with it..We are the wielders of a strong eye technique."

"The Sharingan...I know that eye technique. Someone I know has one of those eyes." Sasuke looked at Ryofu and stared daggers. "If your referring to Kakashi Hatake, He's the only non-Uchiha with that eye, The eye of his was just a result of a surgery he had with my great uncle Obito. He died during the surgery however and Kakashi was forever cursed with it."

"The Sharingan is a curse."

"It's a curse for me." Sasuke could only look down. "I can't quite get it myself as I've only used the Sharingan once. But once you are able to use it, it's the most powerful eye technique since it's predecessor the Rin'negan."

"Oh...I get it...So this guys eye are bad news."

"Yeah...they are..That's why I want to join you too Naruto...You could use a guy like me."

"Sasuke I didn't think you needed to be asked...What about you Sakura....you in?"

"If you and Sasuke are in then I down for it." They all nodded in agreement. "Then it's settled then. We are now ready to get started." Yugito got up. "Before we go after anyone I want to take Naruto with me somewhere."

"Me...What for?"

"You my friend are in serious need to some training, We gotta teach you how to unleash your Bijuu powers. Gaara your more then welcome to join us?"

"I have to walk Chinkyuu back to her house."

"We'll have to go to Naruto." Sakura added. Sasuke also agreed with her. He didn't want to leave Sakura walking all by herself. Yugito and Ryomou then looked at each other. "Ryomou you any wide open spaces that we can utilize?"

" I know an empty parking lot."

"That's great. Then you can show us." Chinkyuu then interrupted Yugito." Wait..There is something I want to show you guys!"

"Chinkyuu are you not going home?"

"We may as well show them about the purpose of toushi guardians. Ryofu you should come too. This is good for you too." She answered by grabbed Naruto's hand. "I know..Naruto Honey we to try that trick now that she mentioned it."

"What trick?" Asked Yugito."

"You'll know when we get there." She was anxious about the trick Gaara and Chinkyuu had. "Right...Now let's get going then." Sasuke and Sakura got out and said their goodbyes. The other six left to the "training ground" Ryomou mentioned.

**While this is going on:**

A short brown haired girl with a sailor girls' outfit ran into a room where Kan'u and Ryuubi are sitting and talking. Ryuubi was listening to how she and Naruto formed an alliance and now work together to gather the Jinchuuriki.

"Wow...So Naruto asked you for help. Oh wow I wanna help out too. What can I do Kan'u?"

"We just have to find the Jinchuuriki one by one and rally them all against the Akatsuki, This is Naruto's plan and he thinks it might work."

"Wow Naruto sure is a noble guy." She sighed. "He's also a bit cute...Don't you think Kan'u." A slight blush crept up to he face. "He's a nice boy...But he's not my type."

"Oh...Somebody has a crush on Naruto."

"I don't know what your talking about." She blushed even harder.

"Hey are you guys done talking?" Spoke the woman. "Chouhi Ekitoku Where have you been? What's going on?"

"Kan'u you won't believe this but I found her. I found the two tailed Jinchuuriki. She's with Naruto as we speak and she already had her guardian with her?"

"She was marked..I see...I better go talk to him."

"I think he went to go train at the moment." Chouhi stated. "I will talk to him after he is done then." She began to wonder about Naruto and how was progressing. "_Naruto...I will want to see you stronger than before...Please work hard...I will do the same for your sake."_ As a blush still dawned her face

* * *

WOO!..That was a lot of writing I just did. With this two tail encounter is done as we can focus on the Akatsuki upcoming battle with our heroes.

Next: "Eye" see you

Omake will be on the next chap. See ya next time ^ ^.


	6. Eye see you

**Ch.6 "Eye" see you.**

Observer01 you never cease to amaze me. Your reviews are the ones that get me the most. Short sweet and to the point :P. I can also tell that you didn't read the rant prior to the beginning since it' s Less than five words To any and all future reviews made by you I have this to say.

"LOLWTFBBQAOLROFLZOMGLMAOXD" (XD)

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

"Okay Naruto..Concentrate. Feel it's chi out and then give in to your anger." Yugito shouted out as Naruto begin to master the foxes chi. Each time he'd get closer and closer but always he'd fail because he did not maintain it for very long. He was placing both of his hands together and tried to force the chi out. He was never able to fully tap into it. Progress was altogether good on a happy note.

"Okay Naruto your getting there. you just need to get angry. Our beasts reacts to rage so you gotta get real mad. Use your imagination if you have to. You can do it."

"HAAA!" Shouted Naruto as tapped further and further into the foxes power. He had crossed his arms and yelled out as loud as he could forcing the chi out of him. The changes he had undergone were very noticeable at this point. Red chi slowly seething out of him. His eye took on a menacing change. His red pupils with the vertical black Iris were as terrifying as hell itself. His teeth filed down to fangs. His hands had grown bigger nails which looked like tiger claws. He had undergone a huge transformation.

"There yo go! That's it Naruto..Keep it up..Get a feel for it's power. Only then will you master how to release it." He kept right on focusing and the aura intensified even further. His changed had now taken full presence as he felt himself coming down on all fours. The chi had taken him fully. His power was felt even from where Ryofu, Ryomou and Chinkyuu were standing.

"Wow...Such power...And he is not even gotten into the his cloak form yet." Ryomou stated. "What beast does he have inside of him?" Ryofu only grinned at her. "A cute little woodland creature..that's all!"

"Ryofu...I'm being serious."

"I know you were Ryomou. I was just joking with ya...The truth he..he is the host for the Nine tailed fox."

"Wait...You don't mean the same nine tailed fox of all the legends do you?"

"One in the same, That fox is deep inside of him. It's the most powerful of all the tailed beasts. They say the monster rampaged much of this land during ancient times. After much strife and battle one man finally sealed it into a body of a young boy. A long time ago."

"But he's got it..he couldn't possibly be able to live that long and not age."

"Maybe the seal must have worn off and maybe he is the new host. Who knows..It could be any number of things. The fact as it stands now is that this beast is within Naruto....And we have to do all we can to keep them from the Akatsuki."

"You sure sounds determined..I wonder what you hope to gain from all of this."

"You make it sound like I'm just using him."

"Well you did use HIM when you were together." Ryofu stood up and put her hands on her hips. "HE is the last person I wanna hear come from your mouth...You know how I feel about that guy."

"Oh right...You never did forgive that mistake did you?" Ryofu could sit on the only car there behind her. She sat down on the hood and thought about it. She thought about how the man Ryomou mentioned had put her threw so many hardships. All those things she had gone through were because of this man and what she had done to try to forget. Chinkyuu could only put her hand on her shoulder.

"You okay Ryofu?" Chinkyuu looked deep into her eyes. "Is there something I could do to help?"

"Hey Ryofu...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have spoke of him."

"No...Actually I'm glad you talked about him...I've been trying to get over him for the longest time....and part of doing that is keep a memory of him inside me. I want to not see him that way anymore....Because I have someone else now." She reached for Chinkyuu's hand and gripped it. "I think you know how I feel Chinkyuu. You of all people know this."

"Yeah I do." she looked at Naruto who was panting heavily as Yugito began to show him easier ways to release his fox's power. "He sure is lucky to have a girl like you Ryofu. He's got it hard, They all do...Even Gaara!"

"Ohhhhh...Someone has a crush on Gaara!" Ryofu teased hugging her from the back. Chinkyuu blushed at her action. "Well have you told him how you feel yet?"

"R-R-R-R-R-Ryofu It's not like that. I just feel bad for him is all." Ryofu managed to turn her around and grip her chin. "Chinkyuu...You can't fool me...I know when you like someone....It's all over your face." Chinkyuu only shoved her away. "Ryofu stop it. I'm not looking for a relationship right now anyway. Gaara and I are Jinchuuriki and guardian...I'm not like how you and Naruto are....Or should I say how ONLY you are with Naruto."

"Hey he likes me too. I know he does or else he would not have come on to me night after night."

"Uh huh...Oh yes he's quite the charmer at home isn't he?" Ryomou joked. "He does.....Sometimes.......seldom.....rarely...Okay so I do hit on him more often then other people but I can't help it. I really love him."

"Yeah but does he return your feelings?"

"He does..I mean at least I think he does." Chinkyuu only shook her head at Ryofu knowing full well that she was unsure about her relationship with Naruto. "Ryofu you know better then this. you say I need to straighten out my love life yet you are the with relationship problems."

"Look I just have to give him more time."

"More importantly are you really able to e faithful. I know how you are Ryofu, You see a single human being and you end up sleeping with them."

"That's not true and you know it." Ryofu shouted. "And if anyone else has interest in him? What will you do then."

"I'm all the woman he's ever gonna need." She stated that fact proudly when she grabbed her own breast. "besides who would have an interest in him anyway.I don't see anyone else trying to seduce name me one person and I will keep my mouth shut. Now who do you think would ever have an interest in my Naruto?"

"I came one off the top of my head."

"Well spit it out it. Who would want him the way I do?"

"If I told you her name you'd flip out."

"Chinkyuu there is not a name in the world that would ever set me off." Just then out of no where a name was heard from Ryomou's mouth as she noticed someone coming toward Naruto."

"Kan'u Unchou." This earned a nervous tick form on her forehead. She looked to where Gaara and the other Jinchuuriki are only to see Kan'u hugging and holding his hand. Ryofu in a nervous fit walked over to the four.

Unbeknownst to Naruto he was unaware of the death aura emanating from Ryofu as Kan'u held his hands tight. Kan'u was smiling and turned he attention to Yugito who bowed to her and bowed to Gaara as well.

"So your the Jinchuuriki I heard so much about? Yugito Nii if I am correct."

"Yup that's about right.

"Naruto...It is nice to see you again." Blushed Kan'u, This did not go past Ryofu's eyes as she grabbed Naruto and put his elbows in between the valley of her breasts. She stared at Kan'u as if she was cursing her with her own eyes. "This is a invitation only party Unchou....Unless you got an invitation see yourself out of here."

"Ryofu...Clinging to your man like a mother lion protecting it's young. I don't see yo have to be so defensive."

"C'mon guys we're in the same side. We can't be infighting amongst ourselves." Kan'u nodded in agreement. "Your right. I won't waste my time arguing with the likes of her."

"Why you little..Grr. If he wasn't here I would wipe the floor with your slutty ass."

"Guys...Ryofu please." She looked at him and gasped. Gaara looked as Chinkyuu motioned him over and Yugito stood in between them. "Girls...Girls..I think more important things are priority right now. Like why you're even here. Ryomou told me this place was abandoned and no one knows where it is."

"I came to see you and ask about your situation with your guardian. I also wanted to check on Naruto's progress."

"I'm fine Kan'u...." This earned him a tug on his collar. "Naruto..Excuse us if you don't mind. I need a word with my **BOY**friend." She grabbed his arm and dragged to a secluded part behind a building not far from the lot. Chinkyuu and Gaara called her to when she was walking away. "RYOFU ME AND GAARA ARE GONNA GO THEN. WE NEED TO GO SEE SOMETHING REAL QUICK!"

"OKAY.." She shouted and left Yugito and Ryomou to their devices. Kan'u inquired about the situation with her and her guardian."So Yugito you and Ryomou are partners?"

"Yup. It seems that the beast has accepted her as my guardian. I would have preferred a cute guy bu I'm he has a reason why."

"Speaking about that. I am a bit confused about the whole guardian thing. How does it work? I thought you were just babbling things."

"Ryomou we are together now. Your role is to support me and provide me with extra help. I think from what Chinkyuu told on the way here we also have a unique power." Kan'u looked at Ryomou and cleared her throat. "She is telling the truth Ryomou. I have seen this power first hand. When yours hearts and that includes the demon are united. You and her will become as one. Your chi's giving birth to a deity what holds not only your chi but the beasts power. The power taking a form of the fusion of your two energies."

"Wait...This is something straight out of some kids Imagination. It just doesn't make any sense to me."

"Well that's some power. I think we should try that out."

"wait..I don't think it is something you can just use frivolously. It does carry a risk. From what I know I think you need to be able to sync with her and the two tails, on top of that you also have to be able be precise about the way you release the seal."

"Where is your seal."

"Right here." She unbuttoned her top button on her shirt and showed the seal to Ryomou on her neck. "This is the seal that was placed when this beast haunted me."

"How did it get there?" Asked Ryomou.

"I really don't know."

Big surprise. I will presume that Gaara and Naruto don't know how they got their seals either?" Kan'u shook her head at Ryomou. "No they don't, Naruto's parents told it he had it since birth. Gaara was told by his family that was just a permanent tattoo."

"I see....We'll to see about the origin of these beast some other time."

"So it seems." All of a sudden Kan'u caught an enormous energy source coming from her opposite direction. They had all felt the energy soon after she did. "What is this power?"

"I don't know...It's coming this way." Just then two figures came out from nowhere. As if they just appeared out of nowhere. One was a man with short black hair with a small pony tail. His eyes were red with three teardop-like symbols around the pupil. The other was a man with dark blue hair going up diagonally. He was also weird looking in that he had blue skin and three marks on each of his bottom cheek bones. His eyes were completely white with the bottom eyelid black. His skin was a light blue and he along with the other man wore business suits. The right shoulder showed a red cloud with white outlines. The blue man had a large sword with was wrapped in some sort of cloth.

"Hey he ain't here Itachi, Looks like he bailed. But look at it this way we get to capture the Jinchuuriki and kill it's guardian."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Ryomou asked, Hearing the blue man's taunt. "Easy easy now. We only want to blond girl. And to take her with us we need to kill you. So just give her up and let sharkskin here feast on your chi."

"Wait a minute...Who are you?" The other man looked at Kan'u and only stared emotionlessly at them. "I am Itachi Uchiha. This is my partner...Kisame Hoshigaki. We are here for you and the nine tails."

"Hey the leader say to leave him alone?"

"He did...But if the opportunity presented itself we will take advantage of it." Itachi only put his hand out and pointed at Ryomou. "Now just step aside and die slowly." Kisame turned to Itachi and smiled knowing full well what he was about to do.

"You picked the wrong girl to fuck with." Ryomou ran to Itachi and swung at him, her fist landed on his chest and he fell to the ground. But his body then transformed into a flock of ravens and they flew away. "What....Was that an afterimage?"

"Not exactly." She turned to see raven flying around in circles and then started to plunge right toward her. They birds were dead on as Ryomou shielded herself from the incoming flock. The ravens bolted past tearing her shirt up and tearing up her skirt. When they finally stopped their assault her cloths were torn, Her shirt was cut open revealing the bottom part of her bare breasts. Her skirt was torn enough to reveal pink panties. She panted to see nothing around her. She then felt a pain in her gut. The air around her started to thicken as she had trouble breathing. She was unsure as to what was going on. Her head spun around as she had a sudden headache.

"What is this?...I can't breath..the air..."

"It's getting thicker b the minute. When you can't breath anymore we will have already taken the Jinchuuriki."

"What did you do to me."

"You fell into genjutsu magic. A rare art only a few people know how to do, These eyes of mine can cast genjutsu from the moment you looked at me. This is the power of the Sharingan."

"The Sharingan....So your Sasuke's older brother."

"I see you know my little brother well...How has he been. Getting good marks in school I assume."

"Your a really sick bastard you know that." She coughed. "It's no use. You can't break this genjutsu. Unless you posses the Sharingan you don't stand a chance." She just laughed at him. "You take me for a fool don't you. Your not the only one with a special power." She took off her eye patch and reveal a cat like pupil and a veiny eyeball. " RELEASE!" She unleashed the power of her magatama and sure enough the illusion was broken. She turned to see Itachi stare right back at her. "I see...Your right eye is able to see past genjutsu."

"It's my ancient warrior spirits power. His eyes were the most powerful of any fighter during his time. That power was able to see past your Sharingan genjutsu. So your eyes are useless against me."

"You think this is the only thing these eyes can do." He closed his eyes and reopened then to reveal his Sharingan already changed. "Mangekyo Sharingan." He spoke and again Ryomou intensified her Dragon's eye. "That's not going to help you." He ran to her and took out a pocket knife and ran it straight to her. She dodged the first attack but was unable to see a knife get put through her back. She yelled out in horrible agony.

**Meanwhile**

As Ryofu dragged off the blond boy she pinned him to the back to the building. She then wrapped around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Her kiss this time was rough and she forced her tongue in and out of his mouth. She then began to rub her panties against his thigh. Naruto did get to speak as she just kept right on attacking his lips never letting him speak. He finally had enough he pushed her away and caught his breath.

"Ryofu what's going on..What's the big deal." She pushed his hands away and kissed him again. Her hand traveling to his arms and draping them around her waist. She trails a trek of kisses from the nape to his lips and rubber in between his legs. This earned her the reaction she wanted from him. She knew his body was ready and so was she. She broke contact and put a finger in front of his lips still stopping him from ever saying a word. "Naruto just shut up and fuck the ever living shit out of me. I wanted you inside me 2 seconds ago." She pushed him against the wall and undid his zipper.

"Ryofu what ar you doing, What if someone sees us."

"I don't give a shit. Let them see what two horny people do." She manage to snake off her white panties just until the end of her thigh and pushed her chest on his Naruto and winced at the pain she had now felt. Her face was turning red from the sensation she had felt. "Oh god...your in...Oh god your so big." Naruto could only close his eyes.

"Ryofu..Why are you doing this?"

"I said shut up and fuck me." She raised her leg and intertwined it with his and moved her hips. She was licking his neck at the same time while she was feeling the pleasure she wanted to feel for so long. Naruto could only grab her neck as she just kept moving her hips violently until her moment of truth came. She felt it like a kid feeling the needle part of a syringe to inside the arm. She panted and put her head on his shoulder. Naruto was unable to decipher what she was doing until he heard sniffles come from her.

"Ryofu....you okay?" He could only hear her mutter incoherent words. "I didn't get that part..What's wrong?"

"I said do you love me?" She raised her head for Naruto to see that she was crying. "Ryofu...Why are you crying?" She could only grip his hands and looked hm dead in the eye. "Naruto do you love me...How do you feel about me...I told you how much I want you and you never say a word about you feel about me."

"Ryofu you know I care about ya. But I just don't know about how should I see you."

"Naruto you know I love you more then life itself. I have always told you every chance I got. How come you don't see me the way I do you...Naruto please....Don't just say you don't know when I know for a fact that you have some feelings for me."

"I do........But there are other that need me too you know." She rubbed the water from her eyes. "Baby..What do you mean?"

"Well I care about our friends...Kan'u and Chinkyuu and Gaara, Sasuke and Sakura are also dear to me. Ryofu your just as important to me as life...If you just put me on a pedestal then you'd be ignoring others to whom you also care deeply for. Like Kan'u for instance. She and you are born rivals. If you stop fighting with her and pay attention to me then you won't have much of a fighting spirit."

"Naruto....you don't get it do you.....I know you care about others...But...I want to know if I hold a special place in your heart. Not like that of Guardian and Jinchuuriki...But as a man and woman.....as lovers....That's what I want to know."

"..I don't know....I never actually have fallen in love before..I don't know if I can answer that honestly."

"Then let me show you...No one else can but me....No matter how many others see you the way I won't lose to any of them...Especially Kan'u."

"Is this about you getting nervous about my friendship with her?"

"Naruto..you never noticed did you?....She is also interested in you. But your mine now. I won't let her have you." Naruto took a moment to when Kan'u kissed his cheek and told him those words when they had talked alone. He then realized that Ryofu was in fact right. He could have not noticed until he thought hard about it but now that she mentioned she would always blush when he talked to her.

"..I see....You got a jealous streak."

"*sigh*...I just don't want other people to hurt you honey. I wanna protect you from anyone who would ever lay a single hand on you...I just...just..want to love you." She cried on his shoulder as he patted her head. "I'm sorry..I'm here now...Everything is okay now...I'm sorry I never took your feelings into account...I wish I could make it up to you."

"...would you?"

"Well yeah.." Just the she grabbed his cheeks in her palms and looked at him with loving eyes. Her tears seemed to have already dried up. "...Then kiss me....Kiss me as if you would never see me again." She pulled him in as her lips were at the contact point. "Naruto....I love you." her lips were about to touch his when a scream was heard. Ryofu and Naruto heard the scream and she knew that voice all too well.

"That was Ryomou!" She heard her a scream again and then realized that she left her alone with the two tails and Kan'u. She sensed that something was not adding up. "Naruto quick. Yugito might be in trouble." She lifted her panties and zipped Naruto up and they ran to see Ryomou on the ground holding her side and yelling out in pain She also saw two other figures in front of her. One held back Yugito and Kan'u and the the other just looked down at Ryomou.

"What the?" Naruto spoke out and caught the attention of Itachi and Kisame. "Hey Itachi look who's here. The nine tails finally showed up."

"NARUTO GET OUT OF HERE...IT'S THEM! YOU GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE."

"Too late for that." Ryofu and Naruto looked back to see two Itachi clones holding them down. "It's been a while Naruto Uzumaki. I see you haven't been up to much. And this must be your guardian. She is a little pretty. You have good taste in women."

"As much as that flatters me punk I really am getting pissed off right now." Ryofu added

"She's feisty too. Naruto you must have your hands." He only got up and with a chop knocked out Ryomou. Kisame took opportunity to separate Kan'u from Yugito and made a flurry of hand signs and stopped at ram. "Water clone technique." He shot water from his mouth and out popped two clones and stood in front of them Their hands turning into the water and then surrounded them in it. "That water prison should hold you." He scoffed at Kan'u and Yugito who were holding their breath.

As Itachi walked over the Ryofu and Naruto he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and looked deep into their eyes. "Now it's time to come with us. Naruto Uzumaki...And you young lady will die here. You have failed as a guardian and will suffer for your irresponsibility"

"Go to hell Itachi!" She spat on his suit. " I have yet to introduce myself and you have the gull to insult me? Your manners need work. This was a 300 dollar jacket I'll have you know. You do have a manly side don't you."

"Keep yapping boy your not even that attractive in that suit anyway. Your brother is way hotter then you. And he's not even my type."

"Your petty talking is annoying. I think I should kill you now."

"NO ITACHI DON'T" Shouted Naruto. "So you can talk. Now then keep your mouth shut and watch her die." He turned back to Ryofu and pulled out a gun and aimed it to her head. "Goodbye.....Ryofu housen." She closed her eyes until the gun went off. When she opened her eyes she noticed she was let go. Naruto was looking in front with his jaw dropped. She looked at Itachi bleeding and a lighting coming through him.

"So....You decided to show up...Little Sasuke."

"Itachi....You don't lay a finger on any of my friends..EVER!" Ryofu thought about how she was able to come back to reality. She saw a hand on her shoulder and on Naruto's. That hand belonged to Sakura with her red battle gloves.

"Is everyone alright."

"Sakura...You came."

"Ryomou didn't show up to school so we'd think we'd pay her a visit...But I didn't you guys or they would show up. As Naruto took Ryofu by the hand. "C'mon guys we have to go get Ryomou and the other two while Itachi and Sasuke fight." Kisame who laughed again let the two girls out of their watery confinement. "So you wanna fight me eh? Well then Let's ge this over with." He lifted his sword as Ryofu and Naruto ran to him as Sakura got to Ryomou while Yugito went to Kan'u aid. Each fighter ready to take on the two attackers with all their might.

* * *

OMAKE!

Naruto: Wow I never thought you take all night to write this.

Me: Me too dude.

Naruto: So what now?"

Me: I don't know yet.

Naruto: You mean after all that you don't a damn clue?"

Me: Nope.

Naruto: You better come up with something.

Me: I got this. Next time. Ch.7 Shark bait.

Naruto and me: See ya next time ^ ^.


	7. Shark bait

**Ch.7 Shark bait**

Okay guy I got some good news and bad news. Good news I'm going to be on vacation next week starting on Sunday. Bad news is I actually am gonna leave to go see my woman and possibly get some ...XD. So I probably won't be able to write as often as I am now. A new chapter might be released at about after three days after I am back home. I am gonna try to pay attention to my baby girl and get to focus on my love life a bit more.

Oh and so ar I've been getting major hits on this story. I really like the fan base for this story and will keep getting you guys interested in it. I think one might a bit longer than it's ancestor...Seeing as how I planned this out it might take a lot of out of me. This is only the beginning folks.

Let us begin shall we?"

* * *

**Last time**

_As Itachi walked over the Ryofu and Naruto he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and looked deep into their eyes. "Now it's time to come with us. Naruto Uzumaki...And you young lady will die here. You have failed as a guardian and will suffer for your irresponsibility"_

_"Go to hell Itachi!" She spat on his suit. " I have yet to introduce myself and you have the gull to insult me? Your manners need work. This was a 300 dollar jacket I'll have you know. You do have a manly side don't you."_

_"Keep yapping boy your not even that attractive in that suit anyway. Your brother is way hotter then you. And he's not even my type."_

_"Your petty talking is annoying. I think I should kill you now."_

_"NO ITACHI DON'T" Shouted Naruto. "So you can talk. Now then keep your mouth shut and watch her die." He turned back to Ryofu and pulled out a gun and aimed it to her head. "Goodbye.....Ryofu housen." She closed her eyes until the gun went off. When she opened her eyes she noticed she was let go. Naruto was looking in front with his jaw dropped. She looked at Itachi bleeding and a lighting coming through him._

_"So....You decided to show up...Little Sasuke."_

_"Itachi....You don't lay a finger on any of my friends..EVER!" Ryofu thought about how she was able to come back to reality. She saw a hand on her shoulder and on Naruto's. That hand belonged to Sakura with her red battle gloves._

_"Is everyone alright."_

_"Sakura...You came."_

_"Ryomou didn't show up to school so we'd think we'd pay her a visit...But I didn't you guys or they would show up." As Naruto took Ryofu by the hand. "C'mon guys we have to go get Ryomou and the other two while Itachi and Sasuke fight." Kisame who laughed again let the two girls out of their watery confinement. "So you wanna fight me eh? Well then Let's get this over with." He lifted his sword as Ryofu and Naruto ran to him as Sakura got to Ryomou while Yugito went to Kan'u's aid. Each fighter ready to take on the two attackers with all their might._

**To the present.**

Sasuke pulled his arm out of Itachi's and kicked his body away from him. Itachi was surprised that he even managed to land his attack on him in the first place. He got up and covered his shoulder wound as blood trickled down his face. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and was prepared for Itachi's worst. The two stared each other down ready for either one to make the first move.

"I'm impressed little brother. When did you master the Chidori? That must have taken a lot of chi out of you Sasuke."

"I mastered that trick with mom's help. Before you tried to kill us all and vanished after that. You know that dad has always said you were among the greatest of all of us. Now look at you. You won't be forgiven for this Itachi. I see your death!" He spoke as his eyes were put to work. Itachi just grabbed two shuriken from his coat and threw them at Sasuke. He managed to deflect them by taking out a metal rod from his side and taking out each shuriken thrown at him. He then twirled teh rod above his head and slam the tip of it on the floor in front of him. He lifted himself from the ground and gained some air and looking down at Itachi who put his hands together and blew out a large amount of fire from his mouth. Sasuke twirled the rod in front of him and landed a blow which torn Itachi in half, Only for him to fade in a flurry of raven feathers. Sasuke put his hand out and shot out electricity from his palm and impaling him. "Your Genjutsu won't work Itachi." Again his image faded into the floor and he looked at Itachi with his knife ready for battle. "We will the fight with true chi attacks and fists then little brother."

"You'll regret you ever underestimated me." Sasuke ran at him and started his attack. Swing his pole around and countering Itachi's knife thrusts.

"What happened to that Katana you carried around..Did you finally break it?"

" I still have it. In fact I'm fighting with it right now." This cause Itachi to raise an eye brow at him. He just ran chi lighting chi through it and manage to slice his coat and revealed his built body.(Fanservice for teh ladeh girls XD) Itachi didn't see a blade on the pole at all and yet he was able to almost pierce him like it was a pole-arm.

"What is that pole you are using?"

"This Itachi. Is the remodeled form of my sword Kusanagi."

"This rod is your new weapon. The same sword that can channel your chi into is now your pole-arm."

"That's right. And this is my special technique that uses this rod." He took the rod and then forced it into the ground and ran lighting through it. The rod stood with static cling sparking from it. Sasuke then ran to Itachi and swung madly at him Itachi blocked his attack. The two Uchiha stood hand to hand with neither side backing down. Sasuke had focused his eyes on Itachi who had started to put his hands together and sucked in a lot of air. Sasuke immediately knew what was coming and repeated his actions. Both blew out from their and fire spat out from and were intertwined together.

As this was going on Kisame and the Naruto stared each other down. Ryofu had already took a fighting stance and was ready for anything. "I don't care how you come at me, You can both come at me full force if you want. I can't promise that I'm gonna go easy on you. I for all intents and purposes will give you hell."

"You think you so tough." Naruto closed his eyes and then reopened them to his fox eyes. He had learned to take his anger and use it as a way to coax out his demon. He was ready for the worst Kisame had for him. He ran to him and landed a fist to his body only to be blocked by his sword. As he flipped back he felt drained somehow. Like he was just being siphoned.

"What the...How did m chi get drained."

"Sharkskin seems to like your chi blondie. It likes your chi so much that it wants more of it."

"What the hell are you talking about huh?"

"My sword Sharkskin eat the chi of any toushi it comes up against. In a way it is a chi absorber, That's why they call me a Jinchuuriki with no tails. I have the largest amount of chi next to that girl over there." Kisame pointed at Kan'u who was still not able to move. " And this sword can supply me with even more energy with each swing. I can't be beaten."

"Hah...You talk a big game but what will you do if it eats too much chi huh?" Naruto looked at Ryofu who was wondering about what he was trying to do. "Ryofu..I'm gonna do it...Get ready when I say go."

"Naruto....You don't mean."

"If you two are trying to fuse it won't work...The deities that are beyond the five tails have something not unlike the ones before. They require a much deeper sense to unity then just your chi and the beasts. They require a "key" to complete unity and that is to let yourselves enter each others souls as well. Your spirit energy along with the three chi energies have to link together. That will take years to perfect."

"And you think we don't have that kind of relationship?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'll show you." He crossed his arms and tapped into the foxes power. The air around him began to swirl and spin around his body. The red aura seeping through was now spinning violently around Naruto. His body had now taken a beast like transformation. He went on all fours and raised his power even more. The chi he put out was more intense then anything anyone had ever felt before. Yugito had seen the power and was in total awe from the beauty and horror that stood before her. "No way...This much power...and he's not even starting to fully undergo his full transformation."

Naruto rage peaking was shattering car windows and the concrete around him. He gave out one loud yell and then the power circled around him and as he raised a hand out and looked as Kisame was ready to attack. Getting his sword and swinging at Naruto. He was about mid swing when Ryofu grabbed the blade and held it tight. "Naruto...Gather as much power as you can. I'll keep him busy." She tried her best to keep the blade from coming down on her. Kisame pulled the blade away and sliced Ryofu's hands up. He left her large cuts which were deep into her. She was hurt bad and she winced at the immense pain she was feeling.

"Shit..I can't use my hands...I can only use kick attacks now."

"Oops..Did you get a paper cut there miss? I didn't mean to do that much...Well maybe just a little."

"You son of a bitch." She ran and started to kick him left and right. Kisame blocked each attack with Sharkskin and was able to land a swing every now and then. His cuts only torn her cloths and reveals her open cleavage and her red panties which seemed to be soaked.

"Hey now you getting turned on by this."

"I can't say this is getting me excited. When we kill you though I may have to violate Naruto again."

"So what I heard from others about you is true. You really are a slutty little girl." She licked her lips in a bit of lust. "I'm only a slut for my fox boy...Your even lucky I let you get to see my boobs fish freak."

"That's slander you know. I don't take kindly to slanderous behavior." he swung his large sword and Ryofu was able to kick it out of his hands. This gave Ryofu the perfect opening to grab him and hold him up.

"NARUTO NOW!"

"WHAT!" He shouted. He saw that a giant ball had been raised over his head. "Was he gathering power this whole time? I thought he was going to fuse." Kisame looked at Naruto who had already stood up and turned his hand to prepare to fire his attack. "Take this Kisame. This is my power. BIJUU POWER: OODOMA RASENGAN!" He tossed the ball at Kisame who was hit with it hard. Kisame suit had torn off and his upper body was shown. Ryofu let him fall as he plopped to the ground and his back was to the sky.

Kisame only looked up as Naruto's power receded and he was back to his original self. All the man could do is flip himself right side up and look at Ryofu and the blond Jinchuuriki in a bit of content. "Well well well...So you managed to down me. Aren't you going to kill me."

"That attack I did a while ago will do the trick. It's gonna mess your inside because the wind chi I used just chopped your chi flow. In about 20 seconds or so you will die of cardiac arrest,"

"I see...how did you learn such a powerful technique anyway?"

"To tell you the truth I really don't know myself. The more I dove into the foxes power the more things I seem to learn."

"So that little power trip you just had was a spur of the moment?"

"I guess you could say that."

" I understand now....You are learning to master your demon's chi. Soon you'll be able to fully master it's power. Your chi and it's chi will be as one entity." He coughed up a but of blood. Ryofu could only take Naruto by the hand. Kisame looked at her and him and scoffed to himself.

"What are you laughing at fish freak?" Ryofu spoke out in anger. Kisame closed his eyes and began to clear his throat. "I can see your future. You and that boy are gonna be a big hassle to the boss. As expected of the most powerful tailed beasts. I never would have thought you were going to finish me off this quickly."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"No...There is one more thing I'd wanna add." He coughed again. ".. Even If you have that power...You think it would be enough to face a god?"

"Consider me a god slayer..I won't let any of us get taken from the likes of you. That's my promise of a lifetime." And with the Kisame just looked at him. "You got some balls kid...Real balls." And with that he faded into the darkness. The man they once called the Jinchuuriki with no tails was no more. Naruto and Ryofu ran to Where Yugito and the others were waiting for them. Yugito got to picking up Kan'u and traded Sakura for a slightly conscious Ryomou. Yugito looked at Naruto and patted his head. "Not bad for firs timer."

"Yeah...That took a lot out of me just to get it out. I never would have thought about how to use something like that. It just came to me like I was being told what to do."

"That's the foxes influence Naruto. It sometimes can take part of you and control you in order to protect itself. It's the first power we have against our enemies. Our demons first instinct is self preservation. That's why it wanted to have you under it's thumb. It wanted to protect you by giving you some of it's power."

"I see....So that would explain why I get this heated feeling coming out of me. Every time I got angry I would get this feeling deep inside me wanting to come out. Like it wanted to be set free."

"That's the beast trying to make it's way out. That's why I wanted to go with you in the first place. You need to know how to control it's power. You're the only hope that we have Naruto." Ryofu looked on as Naruto nodded in agreement. She could only smile as she knew that Yugito had a point. She didn't say that for him to improve. She was going to improve herself a well to be better suited to protect him. She thought to herself learning about these special people. "_ You guys are special indeed, And to think that I'm in love with one. I can't believe that I was the chosen guardian for someone so powerful. Wow.....Knowing that about him now jus makes me want him and love him that much more.....I really do love him."_

Naruto looked behind and saw Sasuke was still engaged with the enemy. "Sasuke. Guys we have to get these two to safety. I have to stay here and help Sasuke." Sakura shook her head not having to like his plan. "Naruto you can't! IF Sasuke loses he's only going to go after you. And this is Sasuke's battle. He'd never want any help getting his redemption. It's the only thing he wants right now. We all have get out of here. We don't want any reinforcements coming now that one of their own is dead."

"Sakura we can't just leave Sasuke here. He needs us. He's our best friend."

"Naruto!" She shouted at him. he could only look at her in shock saw back to Sasuke giving it his against Itachi. He was able to see that Sasuke was fighting for his family's sake. Naruto looked back at Sakura and smiled his classic grin. "All the more reason to stay here. We have to be support for Sasuke right Sakura." Sakura was not sure how she should react to that. Part of her wanted to just not listen and get him and the others out of harms way, But in the end she knew that Naruto was right. Yugito called to Sakura and nodded her head. "He's right. Why don't you two stay here. I'll get Ryomou and Kan'u out of here." She suddenly was grabbed by the wrist by a now slightly conscious Kan'u. "No...I wish to stay as well...I don't want to risk losing Naruto....He asked for my aid and it is my aid he will get."

"Oh no you don't! If you're staying that I'm staying here too. I'm not losing to your skanky ass." Kan'u could only smile listening to Ryofu defensive jeering. " Then we both have a common goal than don't we?"

"It's m duty not just a his partner. But as his MAIN lover I have to be there too." Naruto laughed at them. "You guys..." Ryofu and Kan'u blushed at him. They looked back at each other and grinned as well. "Then I won't him to you that easily."

"I won't lose either...If you fail at his protection than I will step in." Kan'u countered back. This mood was however ruined with an explosion that shook the ground below them. "I'll take Ryomou and get out of here. We'll be at Ryofu's house when you house get there . Till then we'll sit tight. I'll call Sakura's cell inf anything." With that she lept off from the scene leaving Naruto and the others watching a now half beaten and bare Sasuke. The fighting at this point seemed to be a stale mate with neither side backing down. Sasuke shirt was torn completely off with his chest showing cuts and burns from the countless fire attacks that Itachi had unleashed.

_"This is getting nowhere fast."_ He thought as he panted staring at Itachi who was just as beaten and battered as Sasuke was. Itachi had the first this time around and started jabbing and kicking Sasuke left and right. All Sasuke could do is counter with his own punches and uppercuts. The close too a bit while since the Sharingan they were using was predicting their every move. each time Itachi came with an upper cut. Sasuke would counter with a slap to his fist and a palm to Itachi side. This attack was countered with Itachi twisting his wrist and pushing it away and jabbing Sasuke which was also blocked. The power struggle seemed to be endless.

"This is getting us nowhere Sasuke. It seems we are evenly matched."

"I don't think so. " He himself away from Itachi and flipped back and next to his pole. "You noticed that I was also able to sensed your movement even though you were not attacking me."

"So you knew..I was using genjutsu magic all this time."

"That's right. Using that type of chi magic is like a second nature. Not using it is like a bad habit. You will never stop fighting and using it at the same time. "

"You used your rod as a motion sensor so you would be able to sense where I was. That was your special technique was it not?"

"That's not all it was doing. It was slightl doing something else while you were so focused on me." Itachi then noticed that he never fully paid attention to Naruto and his friends there. But his Sharingan eyes caught static electricity coming from them "You sent static charges to their bodies which triggered nerves in their body so they would not be able to be caught in my genjutsu."

"They can't feel it but yes I put my lightning chi into their bodies."

"So did grow up after all. You came prepared this time little brother."

"I did."

"But are you ready to come at me once I use this?" He closed his left eye and intensified his Mangekyo Sharingan on the right eye. "AMATERASU!" He shouted and instantaneously black flames spawned from in front of him as was making it's way to Sasuke. He pulled out his rod and pushed back and ran sideways around Itachi. Itachi however kept his right open to Sasuke as the black flames kept literally inches away from from Sasuke. Sasuke managed to duck under a car and the flames engulfed the vehicle melting away. Sasuke looked at Itachi who was still covering his left eye. " You can't escape this Sasuke. Just give up!"

"The hell I won't." He ran to Itachi and raised rod above Itachi and swung downward. Itachi once again sent the black flames to the rod as Sasuke let go of it. The rod was melted away as Sasuke saw the flames eat away at it. The flames never going out, Sasuke wondered about the attack that Itachi had mastered.

"This is the kekkei genkai of our clan Sasuke. You have the power to use it. The black flames of Amaterasu burn deep within you. You just have to awaken you Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Whether of not you have those eyes Itachi I will beat you. I will WIN!" Sasuke's hand now gathered the chi and his Chidori was ready to go. Itachi focused his eye once again and the black fire had spawned in front of him. Sasuke crossed his arms and his lighting from the Chidori was covering his entire body. The dark fire engulfed him but was scattered everywhere as Sasuke's body was covered with the lighting from his Chidori. He ran to Itachi who kept up Amaterasu on him. Sasuke had used he lighting to shield himself from the black flames and came at Itachi full force. He slammed his hand on Itachi's body and a loud explosion was heard from miles. The smoke rising from the ground as a crater about 6 feet wide was made from the blast. When Sasuke lepy out of the smoke the lightning armor was dissipating. He thought he had won the fight with that attack. But much to his dismay there stood Itachi with one knee down and his right eye closed. His Mangekyo Sharingan returning to his regular activated state.

"What?....How did you?" He looked at Itachi as the smoked cleared completely from and saw a skeleton form behind him and white mist coming from Itachi.

"That was some chi attack. If it had hit I would have been a goner."

"No...How did you?"

"This is this the last weapon in my arsenal Sasuke...Meet Susano'o. The Ultimate form of defense." The Skeleton behind him wielded a rather large sword on his right hand and what looked like a mirror on his left hand. The Skeleton unsheathed the sword a it's sake bottled sheath and swung at Sasuke. He managed to dodge the blade and saw the black flames that he used that Itachi had used and it dissipated the black flames. Sasuke as unable to Believe that he was able to take the blow and survive without a scratch. He also noticed that the Amaterasu flames had gone away.

"What is that sword that your Susano'o is using."

"You don't know your Shinto legends do you. This is the legendary blade Totsuka no Tsurugi: The Ten hands Longsword. The weapon which in ancient Shinto lore describes it as the weapon that killed the only son of Izanami, Kagetsuchi after burning her mother to death. The one to have killed him was Izanagi, One of the main deities in the seven generations of Shinto beliefs. Izanami being not only his younger sister but his wife and lover. The left had holds the Yata no Kagami: The eight hand mirror which has the power to reflect any chi attack. The mirror also plays a role in the belief that it is the sacred mirror that is part of the Imperial Regalia of Japan. "

"I know my Japanese folklore Itachi,You can leave the lecture out of this."

"Then you know that our Magatama is part of the history. Our Magatama coupled with the now destroyed Kusanagi and this mirror all make the Imperial Regalia."

"Then I'll do away with that Susano'o." He again covered himself with his Chidori armor. "Prepare to DIE!" He ran at Itachi who was protected with Totsuka as the Skeleton doing away with the Lighting armor. "That's not going to help you brother."

Just then his arm stretched out of his hand and with a needle he manage to scratch his left eye and the Susano'o was Dismissed. Sasuke had once again managed to outdo Itachi. Itahi stood covering his bloodied eye looking at Sasuke with the other. "...Impossible...How did you."

"A special technique that I learned from a friend." He looked at Naruto who smiled at him. "It's an afterimage. I only charged myself and temporarily used my chi and hid it using a genjutsu to form a shadow clone that would take my place in taking Totsuka for me."

"I see...You are indeed living up to the family name."

"That's why call me the "Fire of Nanyo." I am trained my whole life for this day. Now I'll finish the job." He ran to Itachi but was unable to use his Chidori. He stopped midway and found himself panting heavily. Itachi just got up and laughed at him. "You and I are almost out of chi. This leaves me with only one more thing to do." He walked over to Sasuke and put two fingers up. "Sasuke...There is something you need to know about the truth our family that I found out. You have every to know this. " Sasuke closed his eyes and just felt a slight nudge on his forehead. "In the old rundown mansion there is as scroll hidden under the floor. On the fourth tatami mat on the first floor is a old room. There you will find the true use of the Sharingan and what Madara's intentions really are."With that Itachi fell to the ground. Sasuke didn't noticed but it he felt a bit different. His chi flow was slightly altered. He knew Itachi had done something but he was unaware of what he did. Naruto and the others ran to him, Naruto helping up Sasuke and keeping him awake.

"Sasuke...What's wrong...You alright."

"I'm alright Naruto..I just need to rest...That's all." He let Naruto take him up as Sakura took a look at his injuries. "Sasuke your bleeding internally. We need to get you to the hospital right now." Naruto handed Sasuke to Sakura and he went to Kan'u checking her out as well. "You okay Kan'u?"

"I'm fine Naruto..I just need to rest a bit. I was just out of breath is all." He sighed out of relief. "How about you Ryofu?"

"I'm fine Honey...We have to get out of here...If they send reinforcements we are all screwed." She picked up Kan'u and with Naruto's help got to stand. "Sakura take Sasuke to the E.R. We'll look after Kan'u."

"Right." She walked away from Naruto as they all went their separate ways.

**At Ryofu's house**

"Hey guys..I just got a call from Sakura..She said Sasuke is in serious but he'll pull through."

"Thank god." Spoke Ryofu as she put Kan'u on the couch. She walked to the kitchen and saw that she had no medical towel under her med cabinet. "Naruto I'll head to the pharmacy for a while. Take care baby I'll only be gone for a bit." She kissed his lips and walked out of her house. Naruto was now left alone with Kan'u as she spun around and faced Naruto.

"You know we were never like this. There was a time when I was best friends with her, We were nigh inseparable."

"What happened."

"We grew up a bit. I was in training to learn martial arts. As she and I drifted apart more and more I would try to outdo her. After a long while we questioned out friendship and soon rebonded as rivals. We promised that no matter who good one was. The other would be just as good if not better."

"I see...you guys do have a fact I kind of feel the same way. Sasuke and I are rival too. No matter how good I got he just kept getting better at it. We were on par all the time. Sakura would sometimes try to outdo us both but she as just a link that made us want to be stronger. You could I am like that with Sasuke and a bit with Sakura."

"So what kind of relatoiship we you and I have then Naruto?" She blushed.

"I don't know Kan'u? What kind of relationship do we have?" She grabbed his hand and caressed it earning her a red faced blond. "How about a secret one...Naruto?"

".....Kan'u." She spoke to himself. She managed to get up and put a hand to his cheek. "Our relationship Naruto..can be unseen by those around us...We can form our own ties." She kissed his cheek and grabbed his chin looking at him serenely. " That way I can be better suited to help you more."

"....Thanks Kan'u...I really and hap-" She put a finger on his lips and pulled him in for a short kiss. "Ssh...Don't say anything Naruto....Just let me confirm our friendship. From now on I will always be there beside you...For better or worse." She pulled him in she managed to straddle his waist. She closed in on his lips slowly and surely as her heart began to race faster and faster. "Kan'u...."

"Naruto..I've always wanted this...I've always wanted you.."

"Kan'u ....."

"Yes....I'm here now....your in good hands." Just as she was about to kiss him Naruto shook her body up and down. "Kan'u wake up...Wake up." She found herself still in the couch and slightly sweating a bit."

"Kan'u you okay?" She was wondering about what had just happened. She then realized the heat had gotten to her and she blushed. "...I'm fine Naruto....Thank you."

"Good...Listen Ryofu should be back any minute so I'll start making some food for us. Yell if you need anything." He got up and walked to the kitchen and began to make a meal for Ryofu and Kan'u. All the while Kan'u tried to decipher what was going on with herself. ".._Did I just fantasize about Naruto....But that means...*gasp*....I am beginning to have feeling or him...No...I mustn't have such feelings...But...I can't help but want to be with him a bit longer....I don't know anymore." _She thought to herself. She didn't want to be like that with but her heart an body were speaking lustful phrases to her. She wanted him, She wanted him...But ti would have seemed weird if she was to come on to him now. She decided to drop the matter and look at the ceiling. Soon after words Ryofu came back in the house and left it open. She also had someone with her.

"Hey you guess whose here." In came Ryuubi with a book in her hand. "Kan'u....Your okay....I heard what happened. Are you alright...Where's Naruto?"

"I'm fine...Naruto's in the kitchen." When Naruto got out he saw Ryuubi and she hugged him. "Naruto your safe...I'm happy...Look I got us a good book we can read." She put him down next to him and opened it. "It's called the legend of the Gutsy ninja. I like the author of this one. His name is Jiraya the "Toad sage". He's one of the greatest authors of these book ever." As she began to read it Ryofu and Kan'u decided to listen in and the rest of the night was full of intrigue.

* * *

WOO! Another great chapter put up. More the 6K words too..Pulled an all nigher for this one. And I finished it this mourning too.

Next time: Ch.8 Turtle talk Pt1

See ya next time ^ ^.


	8. Turtle talk Pt1

**Ch.8 Turtle talk PT1**

**With "Sanbi"**

And here I am folks with another big hit. I love the attention this is getting. Of course I am getting the fan mail about pairings. As you all know I'm not into the whole pairings thing but I managed to set up quite the love triangle. I don't like to use that word anyway. Makes me sound like a nerd...I have a life outside of this. In fact when I go on Vacation this Sunday I will live it with my baby girl Sara. She's so pretty...and she is willing to give it up if I ask nicely. (Oh and the title is a play on a Disney attraction in EPCOT called Turtle talk with crush. (It's pretty cool as long as your not being stupid about it.) Oh yeah. I just saw obsessed with Beyonce and it reminded me of the old American Yandere movie Swim fan. I'm DL'ing that as we speak. It's almost done and I'm gonna watch it after I'm done here. WOO! YANDERE FTW!

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

A bright sunshine pierced the room of a what appears to be a kids room. In woke a small boy about 14 years of age. He had a small line across the right side of his face. The line itself with small lined indentations across it. He had pink eyes and off gray hair (A/n: Why is it this kid is not in the anime srsly) along with a small pole next to him. He had awaken from his slumber and was rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. He heard a female voice call him from outside the room.

"Yagura...It's breakfast time. Please come down." Spoke the female's voice.

"Coming Big sis." He spoke out and down and he saw a full course meal made from scratch. He was as happy as a clown. He sat down and eagerly awaited the return of the woman who had served him this bountiful meal. Out came a tall girl with a rather huge bust size. She had small black hair and block eyes to match. She had on a tank top that is cut off, Showing off her bellybutton. She had on no pajama pants and was walking around in her blue panties. She walked out and smiled at Yagura as she sat next to her. "Houtou Shigen you need to get dressed when you get out. I don't want to see you like that."

"Oh stop it. You've seen me like this since my parents adopted you as a baby. You and bathed together when you were little. Heck we even do it now."

"And I think we should stop. I can bathe myself now. I'm not that little kid you used to take care of."

"Yeah but your still my cute little brother." She gave him a hug. "Hey got off will ya. You need to get a boyfriend."

"Please I don't need a man....I'm fine with just us here without some man getting in our way." She teased. "You know just cause we aren't blood related doesn't mean you have to do that. It's gross with your sticky sweaty body on me sis."

"You know I'm just teasing you little bro."

"I know...I just wish you'd stop."

"That won't happen Yagura. I love you too much to leave you alone." She smiled as she ate at her leisure. "Well I can say you can't cook. Boy this is better than yesterday's breakfast. You'd make a good wife one day sis."

"Aww Thank you Yagura."

"Hey big sis....About today..are we gonna go out to practice some fighting like you promised?"

"Yeah Yagura. After finding out about that power you have I think it's time we tried it out." She patted his head. "Thanks Houtou your the best sister ever. So you going to school soon right."

"Yeah."

"You left Seitou for Kyoshou Academy right sis?"

"Yes little brother I did. I had some things I needed to sort out but Seitou had some recent trouble so I left. I need to start looking after myself." She got up and went to the the personal laundromat next to the kitchen. She put on her school cloths which was a black top with a white vest, Her skirt was a red with a white strip from the top to bottom. (A/n: I'm making this shit up so don't hate me if I got this wrong.)

"Wow sis you look kind of cute in that."

"Thank you Yagura....Now you get dressed and meet me at the park okay?"

"Okay sis..Have a good day at school." She kissed his forehead and went out the door. Yagura found himself wanting to go out and practicing some of his moves. He got his pole and went outside to train. He swung his spear faster and faster. His thrusts getting more and more refined. His dummy was right next to him. He looked a it and struck the pole arm with excellent timing. He was warming up for his practice for his training when Houtou came back. All of a sudden he felt a presence come from behind him.

"Who's there?" He pointed his pole-arm at the his spy. "Who are you?"

"Be calm young man..I am here as friend. I am a student that goes to the same school your sister does. My name is Gakushin Bunken." There in Yagura's view was a beautiful young woman with a staff and Shinto priestess outfit. She held a rosary in her right hand. "I mean you no harm..I just want to confirm something."

"Hey your trespassing on private property. Even if you know big sis I don't want you here." he charged at her and they did battle. Her staff countering his attacks. Get out now!" He yelled.

"Please...I mean you no harm."

"I don't believe you. I don't trust people that I don't know." He went for a downward swing but was disarmed by Gakushin's staff. She also dropped her staff and rosary. She didn't want to hurt the boy but he was making this a bit hard for her not to. He started to make a tiger hand seal. She noticed his hands and recognized it almost immediately. "_Is he a ninja-type toushi? He's a rather good one to master any chi attack using Shinobi hand signs._" Yagura then put his hands out in front of him. "Ninja art: hidden mist." He was then shooting mist from the sleeves of his shirt and was shrouded in a heavy mist which only covered his backyard. Gakushin was unable to see past her face.

"This mist is almost blinding...How did me managed to do that?"

"I was taught that by bis sis. She is the strongest toushi I know and when she gets here I'll show her I can defend myself." Just then she heard whistling sounds from her right side. She moved her head left and right to dodge the three kunai knives that almost had her name on them. She picked up her staff and twirled it around. "Your mist attack will not work on someone like me little boy. I have a few tricks of my own." She twirled her staff and ran chi through it and the mist was no more. But much to her dismay she was unguarded with she saw Yagura with an odd look to him. He's eyes glowed a dark yellow with a vertical pupil. His aura was intensified with a blue light that seemed to take shape around him. A tall scorpion like tail with a flat end was couple with what looked like a turtle shell on his back. Gakushin was looking on as Yagura called forth more of his power.

"As I thought...This boy...He's one of them." She readied herself for Yagura who whipped his tail to her. She jumped up and saw a whole in the ground. He yelled out as his tail went after Gakushin. She fell from the sky and landed in front of Yagura who again used the tail to try to grab her. Each time he would get closer and closer to her. When she finally constricted her he pulled her to him and he landed a punch on her face. She tumbled away from him. She pulled out a piece of paper with the Kanji symbol "Seal."

She sat there waited to get close enough to let him grab her again. He pulled her once again but when he was about to land another blow she put the seal tag on his forehead. This managed to put Yagura to sleep before he yelled out in a sudden burst of power. When he was knocked out she managed to lay his head on her lap. "There...that should put him away for a while." She took his shirt of and saw the symbol on his right side his body. A small circle with a cross over it (A/n: If you have seen the movie Constantine it's the symbol of hell.) The symbol also had the letter "H" on top of it.

"There it is...No doubt about it. Not only is the three tailed Jinchuuriki but his sister is his guardian...But I most dive deeper to find out who this guardian truly. The fact the he mentioned his sister a lot must mean something." She then closed her eyes and kissed Yagura's lips (A/N SHOTACON....Sorta.). From the kiss she was able to tell that his sister was in fact Houtou Shigen and she had already marked him since child birth. She was also able to gather that he was able to master his beast rather quickly as his beast lacked a clear conscious. "This boy...He's already awaken his power. I must inform Kakashi....He and the others must know about this." She managed to open the back door of Yagura's house and placed him on the couch." Sleep well little Yagura. Your future with Houtou is as bright as the north star. May the gods smile upon and your beloved sister Yagura." She then got up and grabbing her rosary and staff jumped out of sight.

**With Gaara and Chinkyuu.**

Chinkyuu and Gaara were at her house talking about how Naruto and Ryofu were holding up. She was wondering about her friends as well as Gaara was.

"Gaara...I wonder if they are alright?"

"I hope they are." Suddenly he heard Chinkyuu's phone rang in her living room. Chinkyuu ran to the phone and answered it quickly. "Hello?"

"_Chinkyuu! It's me Ryofu."_

"Ryofu! I'm so happy your fine. How is Naruto?"

_"He's fine. I'm here with Ryuubi and Kan'u right now too."_

"Okay Ryofu. I'm with Gaara right now. I just got word from Kakashi, he wants to talk to us about something. I'm heading down there right now if you are thinking about going."

_"I'm there honey. See ya soon."_

"Good bye Ryofu." And she hung up her phone. Gaara stood up clearly noticing Chinkyuu's face. "What is it Chinkyuu? Was that Naruto?"

"That was Ryofu Gaara. We gotta go to the school and meet up with them there. Let's hurry and meet them there." He gave an emotionless nod and went off to go see the others. Before they left though they got another phone call. Gaara answered it and the voice he noticed was someone he did not know. He was a bit reluctant about answering this person. "Hello?"

"Good evening Gaara. I am Gakushin Bunken, One of the students of Kyoshou Academy. I wish to speak to you and Naruto in private if you do not mind. I do not want to arouse your guardians attention but this matter is a the up most importance. Please meet me at the Mei shrine across town. Make sure your guardians to not find out about this. This is something only you Jinchuuriki must know."

"Gakushin..You are friends with Kan'u Unchou aren't you?"

"Yes...You can trust me Gaara. I only wish to help you. The gods have deemed it so."

"Very well...But why only Jinchuuriki? If there s something important we should know about then Chinkyuu should know about this."

"You must not let them know just yet. I need to let you and the other Jinchuuriki. I've already called Yugito and she will be there." Gaara was a bit skeptic about this ordeal but something told him that he had to go. He decided to attend this meeting. "I'll be there, This better be worth it."

"Believe me it will. Soon you after Sundown, Remember to tell only Naruto. I thank you for your time." She had hung up. Chinkyuu decided to talk to Gaara by tapping his shoulder. "Gaara who was that?"

"It was Ryofu again. She just wanted to know if this was about the Jinchuuriki Yugito."

"I think Kakashi said it was about a Jinchuuriki. Not about Yugito though."

"I see..We better get going then." As they left the door Gaara wondered about what Gakushin wanted to talk to them about. If this was about them and them only why should he keep a it a secret? Seeing as though Gakushin stressed the matter to be hidden he did not pay much mind. They both left for the school.

**At Rakuyou  
**

When they got to the clubroom Kakashi had pulled out chairs in front of his desk. In the room already was Ryuubi. She had asked to come to the room by Naruto. She wanted to be apart of the good guys as she put it herself. She wanted to help as best that she can, So getting invited to the meetings made her feel like she really was able to help out. Even the most menial tasks would make her feel useful.

"So . What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I got some rather interesting news about a certain person that we all need to know about. This is something that cannot be overlooked Ryuubi."

"Oh boy. I'm sure glad Naruto asked me to come. It took a while to get past your security though. This cease fire our school have is a real pain in the ass."

"I hear you Ryuubi." Kakashi sighed while reading his own book. Ryuubi being the avid reader herself wanted to know about what he was reading. "Hey what are you reading?" She found herself too curious not to ask.

"It's a graphic novel Ryuubi. It's a book meant for older people."

"Aww c'mon I wanna see it." She put her hands on the desk and read the title. She managed to read the title as "Make out Paradise 7: Forbidden love." She also saw the author and gasped at the name. "No way. The great Jiraya the toad sage wrote this book? I didn't know he wrote romance novels!"

"It's an adult book Ryuubi. Of course you wouldn't know about it."

"But I love all of his books. In fact I am his biggest fan. I even have a fan club reads all of his book whenever they come out. I have his latest adventure novel "The legend of the gutsy ninja." see?" She pulled her small pocket book and showed it to Kakashi. He was rather impressed at the way it was kept. Almost as if she had just bought it.

"It's in mint condition Ryuubi. You really must enjoy reading a lot."

"I love to read a lot of books. Especially if it's from the toad sage himself. If I could only meet him in person I would be the happiest person in earth."

"I would imagine so Ryuubi." He secretly was proud of himself after that fact. "_Especially since I know the guy." _He scoffed. he heard his door open and in came Naruto,Ryofu holding his hand, Chinkyuu and Gaara in toe. "Ah There you are. Your just in time." He put his hardcover down as Ryofu gave him a dirty stare. "You reading that perverted book again weren't you?"

"Ryofu is more than an erotic literature. It's a great novel."

"Yeah Ryofu Master Jiraya wrote that book with all his heart and soul. If he made it the book must be the best yet." Ryuubi stuck her tongue. "Remind me again why you're here?"

"I asked her Ryofu remember? You were there." Naruto added.

"Honey...I love you...But why her?"

"I wanted to help you guys like Kan'u did. I wanna be useful to you guys you know."

"AH...Well I guess the more the merrier." Ryofu said taking a seat and plopping Naruto on her lap. Ryuubi saw that an empty chair was sitting in the middle. "Hey is someone else coming? I thought it was just us here." Kakashi only sighed at her naive attitude. "There's no one else Ryuubi. Naruto is just not sitting there."

"Oh....Naruto why are you on Ryofu's lap?"

"Ryuubi Naruto and I are lovers. Sitting on the lap of your lover is a must you know. Don't you know this?"

"........No in fact I don't...I'll have to read about it later." This caused a sweat drip from everyone else. "_This nerd needs to get out more." _Thought Ryofu as her hand played with Naruto's hair. Kakashi then patted his desk and got the attention of the others.

"Putting that aside. Ladies and gentleman I have some pretty important information from a very reliable source. Looks like we have a new Jinchuuriki that has awoken. Not only that but it already has it's guardian. This is the picture of the boy." He pulled out a picture of a young boy with off gray hair with one bang coming from the side almost covering his eye. His line came across the left side of his face with smaller lines going across it. He also had a girl with him who was a small black haired woman with a huge bust. Her school uniform suggest that she was from Kyoshou. Ryofu immediately recognized the photo.

"I know that girl! She's Houtou Shigen. This girl has a great body. She's really strong and rather hot in my opinion. Hey if you want we can threesome with her Naruto baby." She teased. "Ryofu..Do ever not have the hots for a girl?"

"So what she's hot. C'mon Naruto you can't tell me she's not a bombshell. That kid is not bad looking either. If he grew up a bit more he'd be just right for me. But too bad cause I'd still have eyes for you Naruto." She kissed him on the neck. Naruto however was interested in the boy. "Is he the Jinchuuriki?"

"Yes Naruto. His name is Yagura. Houtou Shigen is not only his adopted older sister. But she is his guardian. She must have marked him when he was little. I think we should be able to convince him to come with us. He is not trusting of others unless you are a close friends with his sister. I think Naruto and Ryofu are enough for this mission. Ryuubi you and Gaara along with Chinkyuu and go to Kyoshou. You have to go see about this man. He's the one that we've been tracking for months. We think he may be in league with the Akatsuki." He pulled out a photo of a man with bandages and short black hair.

"Wait...That's Toutaku...He's with Akatsuki? That's not like him to join up with an terrorist organization."

"Toutaku and Akatsuki is like salt and snails. Him being the salt, That man may just have ulterior motives for joining with them."

"We don't know if he really is a member or just a spy. But the headmaster has been suspicious about his moves. He think he's been spying on Rakuyou and the other school for the Akatsuki. That's why we need to find out if he is."

"We're on it."

"Wait Kakashi-sensei. What about the kid? What is the beast he has? How many tails?"

"Three...He's he holder of the three tailed turtle."

"I see...We better get moving then if we want to convince him to join us." Naruto got up from Ryofu's lap. She got up as well and was about to walk out. "So where was the last place this kid was seen Kakashi?"

"Around the area south of Kyoshou Academy. His sister goes there so he'd be the house closest to the school I would imagine."

"So your Sharingan took a look at the photo didn't it."

"Yeah. I guess you could say that." He got his book out and began to read it. "Now that everyone has their assignments get going. Every second we spent here is a second the Akatsuki is getting wind of this and already moving out."

"Right." They agreed. Naruto walking out of the door. "oohh Look at that ass." She slapped Naruto's butt earning her a yelp from the boy. " Hey Ryofu that hurts."

"Uh huh yeah sure, You know you like that." She teased. Ryuubi was also confused at why she was like that with Naruto. "Chinkyuu...Why is she always like that with Naruto."

"You really don't see it do you? It's okay don't worry about it Ryuubi. Just let it go."

"Aww but I wanna know. *hpmh* Don't keep out of the loop." She pouted at Chinkyuu. "Your just like Kan'u, She won't tell me she likes Naruto."

"...Oh Kan'u has a crush on Naruto?" Chinkyuu asked.

"Of course she does. She moans her name when she sleeps at night. Even going to far as to say "Oh Naruto...Please...more...yes...Oh Naruto...don't stop....harder...Oh my darling." Gaara and Chinkyuu were shocked about what she was saying to them about Kan'u. "_Just what kind of crush does Kan'u have on Naruto. I don't think it is love she feels. I think Kan'u just to do the deed with him." _Thought a now disturbed Chinkyuu. They just left without her. Ryuubi thinking about what she said did not know if she said something wrong.

"Hey guys..wait I say something I wasn't supposed to?"

"Just let it go Ryuubi." Chinkyuu shouted as she and Gaara walked out of the room. All the while in the shadows outside the room was a very happy and interested Kaku. "So...The three tails has risen..Pein will be very please with this new information." With that she vanished from the sight.

**At a nearby warehouse.**

Pein had gathered the Akatsuki for an emergency meeting. Tobi was actually on time sitting next to Konan as the others took their places in their seats.

"Ladies and gentleman. We have some bad news. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki are dead. Killed by Sasuke Uchiha and the Nine tailed Jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki."

"No way...That little cockbite is dead. About damn time too. I was hoping I'd be able to off the asshole heretic myself." Hidan joked.

"Hidan..That was our comrade. Please show some respect to his honor."

"Fuck you asshole."

"HIDAN! Jesus man why do you curse."

"It's against my religion to be nice. I have to remind all you heretics to recognize the might of Jashinism."

"Hidan you know that we are all Catholic and Shintoists. Your just an idiot." Deidara added.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK FUCKER. JASHIN WILL SMITE ALL THOSE WHO DON'T AGREE WITH HIS IDEALISM."

"Enough. Listen up. Kaku has some vital information about the new Jinchuuriki that Toutaku and Sasori need to know. With the deaths of those two our plans for the two tails have been for the lack of a better screwed.

"Yes...I recently found out about the newly surfaced three tails and it's guardian. A young boy by the name of Yagura lives with his guardian. A girl named Houtou Shigen who currently is attending Kyoshou Academy. I think if we are to obtain this Jinchuuriki we need to move now. I want to also tell you that the other Jinchuuriki are on the move so we need to get moving as soon as possible."

"I agree. Toutaku, you and Sasori go get it."

"C'mon boy we gotta get this party started." They left to find the boy. Pein spoke to Kaku about her information. "So how were able to know this?"

"I did some research from the horse's mouth."

"You are sure they do not suspect you are one of us?"

"They do not leader."

"Good...Keep at it. WE need to be one step ahead of them."

"Your right." With that she left with Deidara. Hidan and kakuzu along with Tobi also left.

"_This time we will succeed in a capture." _Pein thought as he was sure we would be successful in his plan.

* * *

Yet another all nighter for you guys. I think I may have to reread some part of this story as I need to be reminded to stay on the man theme.

Oh well. Not like I have written that much right......right ^_^".

Next time:Ch.9 Turtle talk Pt2

Shellshock

See ya next time ^ ^.


	9. Turtle talk Pt2

**Ch.9 Turtle talk Pt2  
**

**Shellshock**

Well...I haven't getting any new reviews this time around. Some major hits though. I like the fact that can do so much for you guys. It's like this hobby is getting more and more likable by the second. Some excellent reactions so far. And I think may have I fan base for this. I will want to say that the only reason that this is so popular even now is because of you guys. So pat yourselves on the back folks.

"It all depends on you if I keep going! So get to reading :D"

Now that all the fan praise is out of the way let's get started on this. The plot seems to thicken a bit. I think this story will definitely be longer than it's predecessor.

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

Next day Yagura and Houtou were out training together at a nearby open field. The air around them was thick with determination. Houtou on one side and Yagura on the other, With both sides showing signs of a heavy workout. Houtou took a fighting stance and was immediately followed with a taunting gesture. Yagura then ran to her with his pole-arm and started thrusting it back and forth. Each of his stabbing motions were dodged by Houtou, She was always a bit faster than him. He had swung his weapon to her right side but only manage to rip he shirt off. She was wearing a black and white training bra but it still showed her enormous breasts.

"I got you this time sis. HAAA!" He ran at her with all he had side swiping her legs with his pole. She jumped and flipped back around to meet her fist with his face. He rolled away like a tumbleweed away. He got up an looked at Houtou. She looked at him with worry. "Yagura are you alright? I didn't mean to hurt you that bad." He only smiled. "HAH I got ya."

"What!" He saw that she was held by another Yagura with her arms behind her and her head held by his head. Him being slightly shorter did not mean he could not reach the top of her skull. "And this win is mine big sis." She managed to elbow him in the back as he vanished away only leaving mist behind. "When did you learn that technique?"

"It's a special power I learned a while. I call it the mist clone jutsu." He then a series of hands signs including Ram, tiger, rat, horse, dragon, ram ,rat, snake. He put both of his hands out and mist shot out from his hands. The mist however was shot straight from his sleeves and straight to Houtou. She didn't know what to do as the mist had came to her too quickly. _"Shit."_ She thought trying to find her way out. She banged the mist around her ans was astonished at the hardness of it. It was almost unnatural since it was sounding like metal but looking like mist. "Yagura...what is this?"

"It's another new style: Mist prison jutsu."

"Your getting better and better at using your super power inside of you."

"I know...Isn't it cool big sis? I knew you'd like it." From the sound of his voice she knew he was changing directions. "How are holding this mist up Yagura?"

"There's a mist clone I formed after I used the mist prison to trap you."

"I see...You planned this out didn't you." She closed her eyes. She reopened them as her eyes changed to her cat like pupils. She had tapped into her dragon state. She ran her chi through her fist and cocked it back. "But again you forgot one key thing little brother."

"What's that?" He shouted. She then threw her fist back and broke through. Her body breaking free and saw the clone holding up the prison. The clones look of surprise caught her eye and she winked at him. When she landed she smacked the clone in the face and saw Yagura on all fours. His hands clawed and his eye yellow with a vertical slit. His aura around formed a long tail and a silhouette of a turtle shell was seen on his back. He had tapped into his beasts power unknowingly. Houtou saw his power rising and thought that had tapped into his supernatural power again. (Think of his cloak not like Naruto's fox's cloak but how his chakra seeps out and forms the three tails aura.)

"Well well well...So yurtle you finally showed up. Yagura you rely on that power a lot. I see it's managed to manifest itself. Your aura is getting better."

"This is nothing sis...Watch this!" He raised his hand and slammed it down on the ground. This caused an earthquake to crack it's way to Houtou. She jumped up and landed on one of the pieces of earth sticking out. She jumped from one flat rock to another making her way to Yagura who had already planned her appearance. He opened his mouth and an energized water ball formed form in front of his mouth. She gasped as the ball grew in size. It got to the size of a bowling ball and was ready to fire.

"Yagura...That's." He shot out the ball like a bullet and aimed it straight for Houtou. It hit it's mark shooting her out of the air and into the uncracked ground. She got up and saw her training bra and broken a bit show the bottom of her breasts. She also her sweat pants her torn off and she was in her white panties. Her undergarments soaked by the water Yagura shot at her. She panted at Yagura how stood up with his beastly aura dissipating. He smirked at her as she got up and held her bra up. She patted his head at the good job he managed to pull off.

"Neat trick Yagura. What do you call that move?"

"It's the ultimate water style technique. The menacing hydro cannon ." He giggled.

"That's very good Yagura. You manged to fully master your supernatural chi. I think we can rest for the day. I've had enough and you tore all my training cloths off. After we get home you and I are going shopping."

"Aww man...I don't wanna shop...It's so boring."

"C'mon you like it when we go to the mall. you always end up playing at the arcade anyway."

"Yeah but you take forever and you drag me out of the arcade."

"Well you don't have to get into the game too much. Then you'd be in less mental pain."

"..Fine...Then lets go sis." She took his hand and smiled walked away from the scene. She had always felt happy whenever she was with Yagura. Her thoughts and stress just melted away when she would enjoy the time they spent together. She never wanted this feeling to go away. She would never want to be apart from the boy she had cared for so much. She thought to herself as she walked away holding Yagura's hand. "_..Yagura....you look so handsome...It makes me glad I have a cute little brother. You are getting better and since Guren left you in my care_._ She was so happy when you had found a family and had left the orphanage and mom had picked you up. I immediately started loving as you were my own flesh and blood. Yagura...I hope you never part from me. I hope we get to share the time we have forever."_

Yagura saw the happy look on her face and was a bit confused." Hey sis...what are you so happy about?"

"Nothing...Just thinking about the good time we are gonna have when we get to mall. Yagura.....Do you enjoy being around me?"

"Yeah when you're not being annoying and turning your affection to me."

"But I can't help it. You are just so darn cute." She smothered him in her breasts. "Sis *ack* Your tits are *ack* Choking me." She let him go looked at him. Yagura looked back and stuck his tongue out.

"You know a girl I know asked about you. I think she likes you Yagura. She's a good looking girl and cute too. She might just be your type little brother." She spoke. Yagura pushing her away and walked a bit far from her. "Sis...That's embarrassing...you setting me up with older girls again aren't you."

"She's not old... She's about 2 years above you."

"That doesn't take away the fact that she's older than me sis."

"That's not that old at all Yagura." She ran next to him and the two talked about the girl that Houtou had mentioned. When they faded from view A dark shadow loomed over the shady trees. The dark only showed a pair of menacing eyes. The eyes also gave way to the smile that was as evil as death itself. The shadowy figure devious grin spoke only malice and indecent intent. It spoke out the forest revealing it the true intentions. " Little Yagura...hmhmhmh...He is a cute boy...and the one we've been looking for....I'm coming for you now Little Yagura....do wait for me...I want to savor every little taste of you...Hmhmhmhm." The shadow then faded from view leaving a sense of foreboding behind.

**At Gaara's house.**

"Naruto...I'm glad you came. Did you make sure Ryofu didn't follow you?"

"Yeah I managed to coax her into staying at school. She was bit too curious for her own good."

"What did you say to make her stay?"

"Trust me you don't wanna know." This only made Gaara shake his head. "You promised her a date didn't you?"

"NO...I only told her she get her day if she stays at school."

"You just added fuel to the fire." Suddenly Naruto thought about how Ryofu would react to those words. He then felt a very cold chill run down his spine. Only then did Naruto only realize the world of pain he would have felt in manner of speaking. Gaara could only shake his head at the perverbeal mess that Naruto had undoubtedly put himself in. Gaara's door was knocked on and the two looked at his front door. They heard from the sound that the voice was feminine. They listen to the voice as it called to ones inside.

"Guys...it's me. Let me in."

"Who is me?" Gaara yelled out. The voice groaned at her response. "It's me Yugito."

"Hold on." He walked to the door and opened it and greeted Yugito. "You came. I thought you didn't have the time since you were working today."

"No I told my boss that I had a family emergency so I ran out and came here as soon as possible. So yeah what's this all about Gaara? Why did you call me and not tell Ryomou about this. I told her I was going to go train with her."

"I was told by someone that we need to know something that only we Jinchuuriki needed to know."

"Really?" Asked Naruto."

"Something tells me this is some kind of setup. Who is this person?" Yugito demanded. Gaara just held up his hand in his response. "This person wanted to unveiled herself to you all when the time came."

"Oh so you know it's a girl?"

"She was the one who wanted us to see her."

"I see and she must have been the girl who called me."

"So she did contact you."

"Hey guys are going to go or what. It's almost sundown and if I am not home afterward Ryofu is gonna wonder about this." Naruto added. They agreed and they both left his house to see Gakushin. Naruto wanted to find out about what this woman wanted to tell them. He wanted to find out if this was indeed a trap or this was another one who wanted to help them. He pondered about this situation as they made their way to the point of rendezvous. Night had already fallen and they were at entrance of the Mei shrine. There stood a priestess with her shrine attire and rosary. Her staff was next to her lying on a pillar. She had been praying in her solace for when they had arrived at the shrine.

"Ah..you came! My prayers have been answered."

"Sorry We've kept you waiting Gakushin." Naruto looked at Gaara and the girl he had called Gakushin. "Your the one who called us here?"

"Yes...I've been prayed for your safe journey. It seems that the gods have heard me and have protected you during your travels."

"So what do you want from us."

"Come inside young Naruto. it is not safe outside of the shrine. Prying eyes are always. Inside here you are under the protection of the gods." She motioned them over and they all went inside the shrine. She had opened a room in the shrine and they entered with her coming afterward. She had them all sit down and in a circle. She had left the door open intentionally.

"So who else did you invite Gakushin?" Naruto asked.

"As perceptive as always young Naruto." This creeped out Naruto a bit. "_How does she know who I am? This chick is a bit crazy. She even talks to me like she's known me all her life. Man this is so uncool."_

_"_Naruto there is one other I invited to this meeting. This is someone that is great importance to your ultimate goal." In came in Houtou Shigen with her school Uniform on. "Alright Gakushin what's this all about?"

"Close the door behind you and take a place on the circle. It is time I reveal to you why you were all gathered here." She moved over letting Houtou sitting next to her. Houtou saw the others and was curious about them. "So who are these guys Gakushin?" She then put her palm up and pointed at Naruto with her hand. "Houtou this is the Nine tailed Fox Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto was shocked at the fact that she knew about his demon. She pointed at Gaara next. "This is the One tailed Raccoon Gaara of the desert." She pointed at Yugito lastly. "And this is the Two tailed cat demon Yugito Nii."

"Hey how do you know of our demons?" Gaara was curious about her information. "I never told you about my demon."

"I have known your powers since the beginning Gaara. My special power allows me to read the minds of people with a single form of single physical contact. That is how I know about her." She pointed at Houtou. "Naruto...this is the guardian of the Three tailed Turtle of the mist. Her brother...is a Jinchuuriki."

"WHAT!?!" They all said. She nodded and smiled. "Yes Houtou did you ever wondering about the supernatural power that your brother has not only recently awaken but has mastered so easily?"

"What are you talking about?" She was not willing to believe what Gakushin was saying. She could hardly believe what words she was saying about Yagura. She pulled out the scroll detailing all the all the information of all the tailed beasts. She pointed to the three tails and looked at Houtou. "This is the demon turtle that your brother has inside of him. He is a toushi like these individuals in front of you Houtou." She looked at the Nine tails and looked at the demon raccoon and cat as well. "So you have the most powerful demon out there? And you guys have the weakest of them all?"

This put a bit of a damper on Yugito and Gaara. "Yes...we are." Yugito and Gaara said in unison. Naruto nodded with them as well. "Yeah...Me and Gaara just recently found out about these powers as well. You see there something that we are apart of and an Organization called the Akatsuki wants us for their uncertain purposes. I am rallying all the Jinchuuriki together and want to fight against this threat. Houtou I need to speak to your brother, Where is he?" Naruto asked wanting to find this boy and talk to him into joining his side. Houtou got up and opened the door. Naruto tried to stop her but she pushed him away. "Leave me alone. Yagura's not going to join you and we are fine the way things are. We want no part of this fight and I will protect my little from any threat even of this Akatsuki."

"Please wait Houtou. You don't know how strong they are?"

"NO...Leave us alone. I don't want any part of this. As far as I 'm concerned I just wasted my time here." Gakushin pulled her back in and shut the door. "Your in hallowed ground Houtou. Please show some respect to the gods."

"Gakushin don't think you can stop me if you are going to hurt Yagura."

"We are not here to hurt anyone Houtou. Naruto and the other Jinchuuriki want to save him."

"HE'S NOT A JINCHUURIKI! HE JUST HAS A SPECIAL POWER! HOW DARE YOU PUT SUCH A DIRTY LABEL ON HIM. THINGS LIKE THAT MAKE ME SICK!"

"SHUT IT!" Naruto yelled. This managed to stop Houtou in her rant. "That's the same label I'm put under. I'm proud of who I am. Now you have to tell me where your brother is or something is really gonna happen to the both of you and I don't want that on my conscience. NOW WHERE IS HE!" He shouted it her which cause her to clench her fist. "Why should I tell you where he is?" So you can TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME?"

"If I don't get him under protect you and him will DIE!"

"FUCK YOU!" She ran to Naruto who grabbed her fist and was amazed at his speed. She looked at Naruto who had his fox eyes again. Houtou looked into the and was reminded of Yagura when she looked at him. She saw the power that resided in him. She then kneeled and sighed in frustration.

"Whether your in with us or not the choice is up to your brother to decide. Your his guardian so you have to be there for him no matter. Whether you like it or not you are involved in this now seeing as he a target for the Akatsuki. They will stop at nothing till they have all of us and how knows what would do to us. What they would do to him. They for some reason want us and I want to be able to stop that from happening."

"....Why....why are you hell bent on this?" He let her hand go and she got up. "Even if what you say is true how can I trust any of you. For all I know you could be in trying to lead us into their hands."

"I'm not. Believe it." He put his hand out and she was reluctant to grab it. "Fine....I'm in."

"Good...Now where is your brother?" She had remember that she had told him to lock the door and stay inside his house. "He should be at home. I had a friend of mine go see him."

"Is she there now?"

"I don't know." She pulled out her cell and dialed her house. She then heard her voice message. She was a bit worried. "No...and he's not answering."\

"That's not good."

"Were you followed here at all Houtou?"

"Now. I didn't sense any chi around me. Why?"

"Did you feel anything while you were at home?" She shook her head

"..Somethings not right."

"Guys we better go."

"NO...Only Naruto and Houtou are allowed to go. It would bode ill for you all if the Akatsuki showed up."

"What should we do then?"

"Go get your guardians and go to Kyoshou. I will await you all there. Please come back with Yagura Naruto. We are counting on you. The gods will protect you and Houtou. Be safe." She walked over and blessed him and Houtou with a kiss on the cheek. "Now go..Time is of the essence." They both ran out an she looked at the others. "You two get your guardians and let us head to Kyoshou. I pray they we are just overeacting." They nodded and they left the shrine to wait for Naruto and Houtou to come back with Yagura.

**At Houtou's house**

Yagura had just got back into the house when he heard the answering machine beeping. "I wondered who called me?" He noticed that his had two messages on his machine. he decided to play the messages as he got to the couch and watched some T.V. His voice mail came on first. "_You reached Yagura and Houtou Shigen's house. Leave your number so we can call you some other time."_

_"Hello there Yagura..I know you don't know me but your sister must have told you about me. I'm the girl that goes to the same school Houtou goes to. Umm...I was thinking that if you weren't doing tomorrow that I'd want to ask you out on a date...oh damn it I sounded desperate there. Okay let me try Yagura do you want to go out with me. I want to ge to know you and maybe we can you know...date a little more....No that was pathetic...DAMN IT." _He just ignored the message.

"Sheesh. Your not even trying. Besides I don't like older girls. I like girls my age."

The answering machine played the second played the next message. "_Hello..Yagura...You are alone I presume...Good...Answer the phone Little boy...I want to talk to you..Only you."_ He was a bit scared at that last one. "..Who was that...How did she know I was alone?"

Again the phone rang, He let the machine pick it up. "_You reached Yagura and Houtou Shigen's house. Leave your number so we can call you some other time."_

_"Yagura...looks like you didn't get that...Are you scared of me..Don't be afraid little one. I mean you no harm." _He was getting scared with the voice that gave out a little devious giggle. the voice was female from what he gathered.

"Hey...That's not funny." Again the phone rang. The voice mail picked it up again. "_It was not meant to be funny...I want to talk to you Yagura. or should I go see you instead. Do you intend to keep a girl waiting. Yagura you are being a little rude don't you think?"_

"Who the hell are you? Where are you hiding the mic...Your listening to me even when I'm not on the phone." Again the phone got another message. "_Yagura I am not hiding anything. Just pick up the phone little cutey. I will not harm you. You are precious to me. I need you to come with me Yagura Shigen." _In a fit of anger he picked up the phone and shouted at it."

"Listen here bitch I don't know you and I don't like the way your talking to me. I'm the great Yagura of the mist."

"Oh..so you can answer a phone."

"Who are you?"

"Just a dear admirer of you dear Yagura. It is nice to finally talk to you. How are you feeling my dear boy." She spoke seductively.

"Who are you? ANSWER ME!"

"My my..I think you should be calmer when you talk to women. You never know if she has shown interest in you."

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU."

"But I've taken a particular interest in you dear Yagura. Be a good boy and come outside. I'm waiting with my arms wide open willing embrace you my love." She teased. A sinister laugh escaped her lips. Yagura was scarred even more knowing full well that she was outside his house.

"...Please....go away...Please...I don't want anything to do with you!"

"Oh but you do...Jinchuuriki."

"What the hell did you just say to me?"

"Oh....your sister did not tell you?"

"She knows about it. She even told me it was a supernatural power."

"Oh...Did she now?"

"Yagura...Enough beating around the bush...I am coming for you. Be ready for me...I will want to play with you when we meet little one."

"NO...PLEASE!..STOP IT! I HATE YOU..GET AWAY!" He saw his door bust open and saw a woman and a man with a jacket a red cloud with white outline. The woman wore a black blouse with the same symbol."Get him Deidara." The man had blond hair came at him with blinding speed and he was knocked him out. "Get him Deidara."

"Wow this kid is a young guy. Is this the three tails Kaku?"

"I am certain of this...His mark must be hidden on his body." She took him out of Deidara's hands and she held him bridal style. She stroked his hair with the hand she held his head with. "Such a handsome young boy....It is a shame he had to be involved in this."

"OH you seem to be a sucker for young boys."

"Shut up Deidara.. He is a much better gentleman then you are."

"Whatever." He got out of the house as Kaku walked out and before they left She kissed him on the lips only for a second. She blushed at him before they both of them lept out of sight. "_I am going to enjoy having some fun with this boy..I want to play with him before Pein is done with him."_

**Afterword.**

Naruto and Houtou saw that the door was busted open. She was scarred seeing this scene and ran inside the house and yelled out for Yagura.

"YAGURA...YAGURA...ARE YOU HOME?...YAGURA!"

"YAGURA WHERE ARE YOU?" Naruto yelled outside the house. He saw that Houtou came out crying with a note. She took the note and sobbing ran to Naruto. "...They took him...they took Yagura."

"No...SON OF A BITCH!...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

"Why wasn't I there?...*sniff*...He's gone...My precious little brother is gone...Yagura....*sniff*...Please...Come back to me...I don't want to lose you."

"It's ok..We'll find out...They didn't take him far..I can sense his power. He's nearby."

"...Let's go......If they even so much as harm a hair in his head I'll fucking rip their heart out." She spoke in anger. "C'mon Naruto...It's time Yagura came home for dinner." She crumpled up the note and looked at Naruto. "Show me the way.....Show me back to my beloved little brother." She was eager for some fighting and Houtou was ready for vengeance.

When the letter dropped to the floor the note looked like it was already read. It wrote out:

_Houtou Shigen_

_We have your precious little Yagura. Do not bother trying to find us. You know you have a cute little brother. I might just have my way with him before I hand him to our leader._

_If you follow we will kill him and you will die along with him._

_Kaku Bunwa._

_

* * *

_And with that we are done. Good chapter if I do say so myself.

Next time: Ch10. Yagura I choose YOU!

OMAKE

Hinata: Welcome everyone. It's me Hinata. I'm here with the characters of this story and with me here is Ryomou Shimei

Ryomou: It's good to be here

Hinata: So what is your role so far in the story?

Ryomou: I am Yugito's Guardian. We have yet to fuse but it seems that we are making good progress

Hinata: Have you ever seen a fused Konjin?

Ryomou: No I have not.

Hinata: And if you wanted to date one Naruto Character who would it be?

Ryomou: Well I already am talking to Shikamaru. He seems to be someone I am rather interested in

Shikamaru: (yelling) YOU MADE ME GO OUT WITH YOU!

Ryomou: (yelling) GET BACK IN THE CAR SHIKAMARU! DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU WHO'S BOSS AGAIN?"

(silence)

Ryomou: DIDN'T THINK SO.

Hinata: (Scarred) well thank you for your time

Ryomou: Your welcome (walks out)

Hinata: Next time Sakura will interview Gakushin Bunken. See ya next time ^ ^. Oh I have to get to Naruto's quickly! (Runs out)


	10. Yagura I choose you

**Ch.10 Yagura I choose YOU!**

Here we goes folks. Another chapter ready for the readind. As always your reviews are coming in and I have to say. Anonymous reviews are getting retarded. I can take a flame or two but really do you have to hide behind a "..." and say something. Get an Account and THEN you can talk.

Untill then SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Okay guys now to answer some fan mail (shudder)

1. Is this gonna be a harem or are you going to leave it as is?

A. I'm still winging it.

2. Are you going to intro any more Characters from the Naruto Series?

A.I will. After the three tails arc is done.

3. WHERE IS SASUKE! I WANT SASUKE BACK! I WANT MY SASUKE BAAAACK (Guess who)

A.(..........) You know miss you might be legally retarded. But I'll satisfy you with an answer. Sasuke and Sakura are going to reappear again. I won't say when but they will.....If I get around to it :P

With that out of the way I think it's time we got started eh?

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

Kaku and Deidara landed in a nearby office building. The decided to use a vacant office room there and rest until they were ready to go again. Kaku had taken a precaution of placing a spell tag on Yagura's forehead. The symbol on the tag read "Suppression". Yagura had finally come to and was wodering where he was. He also noticed he was chained up by both his arms. He also felt something on his head. He was unable to reach it though.

"..Where am I....What is this?....Big sis?...Big sis where are you?

"Houtou Shigen is not here little Yagura?" He looked up and saw Kaku standing there. Her blouse slightly revealed her cleavge and her skirt show off her pink panties. She slowly crept on to him and came to his eye level. In height he was at chest level with Kaku. When he looked up he was frightened in every sense of the word.

"So you've woken up. I was going to wake you up personally but you've saved me all the trouble."

"What do you want from me?" She slowly took his shirt off as he fought his best to not let her touch him. She managed to take it off and she scanned his chest with her hands. She noticed his mark and ran her fingers across it. He shuddered at the sensation.

"Why are you doing this?...Who are you?"

"There is no need to know little boy. Your purpose well be revealed to you when the time comes. You see Our leader needs your demon's power. Not just your demon but many more for his master plan to come to fruition. Your are a key element to his grand design. WE are to reshape this world to better be suited to those are want real peace and traquility. A peace only achieved by us."

"...I told you...There is no beast inside of me..It's just my special power."

"Oh really...Tell me...Ever have dreams or nightmares about a past event. Events that look like they been done long ago?" All of a sudden images from Yagura thoughts came to him. He had always had nightmares about death and carnage. He would often talk about them to Houtou but in the end he would always have this recurring dreams. He came to again and looked at her with much confusion. " How do you know about my dreams?"

"You share them with the others..Who are just like you. They have demons inside. Most of them more powerful then yours. We are to find them and bring them under our control. We have started out collection with you! And such a brilliant one too." She ran her hand on his cheek. All this time he had thought he was the only one woh had these dreams. The only one who thought he had thios special ablility. Upon hearing those words he dropped down to his knees and cried. Kaku took his head and put it in between her ample breasts. "There there Yagura....I understand you well. Let us take that burden away from you..Let us take your nightmares away. Then you can live happily forever....with your sister."

"...Big sis....I'm so sorry...I should have known this was too good to be true."

"It's alright Yagura. Here let me dry your eyes." She lifted his head and dried his tears away. She also gripped his chin and raise him up as she stay at his eye level. She rubbed his cheek and ran her hand down to the middle of his cheest and spun circles using her finger. She playfully managed to sit him down and lay him down.

"What say you Yagura...Will you let me take your nightmares away. Let me help those who share those pains and anguish and end thier suffering..Forever?"

All he could do was nod his head. He had no other choice but to oblidge. If it meant he would serve his kidnappers. He buckled down letting her loosen her restraints that and bound him to the ground. She took out a key and the chains came off letting him massage his hands. She took her hands took both his cheek and pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss. Her tongue eagerly exploaring his mouth. Both people moaned into each others mouths. She pulled back and a line of saliva connect them. It broke as she pulled her face away.

"Yagura....I'm going reaffirm our relationship now..I'll be gentle okay?" She took off her top and got on top of Yagura and pecked his forehead. She left the tag on him making sure his power didn't surface. She trailed kisses from his forehead to his lips and down to his chest earning moans from the boy. She trailed back up and kissed his lips again.

"Did you enjoy that?" No response was heard from Yagura. He was more submissive now as his head turned away from her gaze. She turned his head back to have them look at each other. Her chest now almost in full view. She took off her bra next and covered her breasts up with one arm and undoing Yagura pants with the other. Behind them Deidara had closed the door and only shook his head. "Damn kid. He's the one who gets lucky with her. You better enjoy it kid. That's the last time you'll ever feel pleasure like that again." He walked away when he heard moans coming from the other side. He put his ear to the door and listened in on them

"Ah....uh..yes...yes...Right there..Please...don't stop...you feel so good....oh god..Ah..ah..Oh my Yagura...ah..mmm yes...God fuck me harder."

"woo hohohohohooo You go boy." He sneered as he went back outside and took out his cell phone. He heard a ring and was able to get an answer.

"Heya it's me...Listen we got the three tails with us right now. We just had to stop to rest a bit. We also had to prep the Jinchuuriki for extraction. So any luck with the two and one tails?..I see...well I think Pein's got some eay to get them While we're at it could take advantage of taking the Nine tails too. I think if we have an opportunity to capture him we should take it right?...Yeah...See There you have it...Then I have an Idea...Looks it;s gonna work....I won't lose the kid...Kaku's taking "Extra" care of him as we speak......Oh c'mon you want to put it bluntly? She's having a good time with him...Oh god your for real...Dude.....Fine..She's screwing his brains out there I said it...Jesus man you hang out with me all the time and you don't even know about sex. I'm a frikkin pimp for crying out loud. Really now that's sad, You need to get laid. Hey I could hook you up with one of my girls you know dude. It might do you good you know....Alright...See ya later."

With that in mind he stood outside waiting for Kaku to get out of the room with Yagura.

**With Naruto and Houtou**

Naruto and Houtou were hot on the trail. Something in Houtou was aching her heart as she stopped midway and land to cough up a bit. Naruto was worried that she may have overexerted herself.

"You okay Houtou?"

"....Something bad is happening to him...I know it...He needs me...He keeps calling to me...I can hear his cries of help..Naruto...I'm so scarred for him...What if they take him too far away for us to find him?"

"Oh c'mon don't say that! I can still feel his energy. They didn't take him far at all. He's very close now I can feel it. We gotta hurry now. If we stay here He'll be too far for us to reach him in time. We have to move and fast." She inhaled and exhaled and smiled at his determination. "Your right...I can't be a wuss..Yagura needs me...and I'm going to save him from those bastards."

"Well then let's get going."

"Right Naruto." and they ran off in search of Yagura. He closed his eyes and felt for a strong energy source. He found it but it was weak somehow. He was not more concerned than ever. "I know where he is now. It looks like he's weakened a bit. They must have already fought."

"No...Yagura...I'm coming for you. wait for me little brother." She ran as fast as she can. Naruto yelled out at her. "THIS WAY HOUTOU!"

"LEAD THE WAY NARUTO!" She yelled again and that left to find the three tailed Jinchuuriki. When they finally stopped they saw an emtpy office building in the distance. Naruto closed his eyes and felt the presence again. A bit closer than before but still weak. He also felt other chi energies with Yagura. Two horrendously strong chi signatures with him. he can deduce that they were the one's who have him.

"He's in there. I can feel his chi. There's two more chi energies with him too. Strong ones too, I think they might be the Akatsuki."

"Hold on Yagura I'm almost there." She was held down by Naruto who took her to a nearby bush. "Hey what are you doing? Yagura's just inside. He have to get in there!"

"You've never fought Akatsuki..I have. they are strong people. Chances are they are waiting for people to rescue him. I think they may even be using Yagura to lure out other Jinchuuriki!"

"So what'll we do then?"

"We have to find a out to get in there without letting them know we're here."

"But how."

"We have to create a distraction....But who's gonna do i-"

"NOT IT!" She shouted. "SHHH Your gonna get us caught."

"Sorry...Not it though."

".....huh?"

"You've never played not it?"

"This is no time for games Houtou."

"I'm not doing Distraction though. I'm not good at stuff like that."

"Fine....I'll figure out something...I know!" He closed his and clapped his hands together and out poofed up a clone of himself. He looked at the original Naruto and nodded. Houtou whistled at his trick and was amazed. "Nice..A shadow afterimage. When did you learn that? Afterimages need a lot of chi to even concoct. It's a highly ranked technique!"

"I'm not a the nine tails container for nothing." He grinned. "Now go in there and create as much of a disturbance as you can. Me and Houtou will sneak in and try to grab Yagura and bail outof here."

"Got it." The cloned nodded and got up and ran into the building head on. When he got inside he decided to create a lot of noise. He pulled out a lighter and saw a water sprinkler system on the ceiling. " Time to make it rain in here!" He ran the fire across the sprinkler and sure enough the mercury on the top of it triggered the water and the whole system. A loud alarm was heard throughout the building.

Deidara flinched at the sound of the alarm. "What the hell?" He felt a presence in the building and smirked a bit. "Well...guess we have a visitor. Time for some fun." He went out to see who had set off the alarm. He saw a blond boy run out the building and into the parking lot. He put in a backpack and ran out the window of the third floor. When he flung his hands out he had cloth that tethered to his arms and legs. He glided to the point where he was able to see the shadow duck under. He came down and grabbed a ball of clay from his side pack. "Let's see how you like my chi empowered plastic explosives." He threw three balls at where he knew the figure had hidden. He pulled a single electronic device with red button. "boom" He pushed the button and saw his explosions go off. He heard a blood curdling scream. He finally flung a string from his pack and parachuted down to the site. He looked around with a small clay ball ready to be thrown.

"Now where is that little weasel." he looked around and saw nothing that would even resemble a corpse. "I must have blown him to chunky kibble. Heh he didn't even stand a chance." He looked away and walked back to the building. "Who was that? Looked like some punk kid I used to beat up in high school." He walked further and further away till he heard a spinning sound. He heard the noise and saw a white light emerging from the rubble.

"PEEKABOO!" Out from the ashes was Naruto and an afterimage clone with vanished away leaving Naruto with his swirling ball of chi. "I SEE YOU!"

"WHAT THE!" He threw his clay ball and Naruto as he ran to Deidara with his chi ball. He was hit and Deidara hit his detonator and the clay bomb blew up in Naruto's face. "You little puk kid. You can't mess with the best plastic explosive artist in the world."

"YOOHOO!" Wide eye he looked at at Naruto who came down on him with his chi ball."RASENGAN!" He plowed right through Deidara. Pushing him into the concrete floor. When Naruto landed away from him he smirked at his latest victory. "I just did! Loser!" He ran away from the scene.

Kaku had heard what happened from the explosion outside the building. "What the hell was that? That better not be Deidara blowing things up for no reason." She had got out the room where she an very dizzy and slightly drowsy Yagura. She had put on her cloths and walked outside to see a giant crater near the end of the parking lot in front of another office building. "That dumbass. I swear why did I have to get stuck with that pathetic excuse of a man." She checked on Yagura who was knocked out cold. "Stay there. I'll be right back Yagura." he blew him a kiss and walked away from the scene. In came Houtou and ran to the room Kaku had just came out of. To her surprise and joy she had found her brother.

"Yagura...Yagura...wake up it's me...Big sis!..Big sis is here!" She shook him til his eyes start to open up. When he woke up he smiled and cried at the sight of Houtou right in front if her.

"BIG SIS!...OH GOD YOUR HERE!...OH BIG SIS IT WAS HORRIBLE....I'M SO GLAD YOUR HERE!" He sobbed into Houtou's shoulder as she patted his head. She cried along side him. "It's ok...I'm here now...Everything's okay now little brother. Let's get you out of here."

"Please...get this off...Get this tag off." She saw a spell tag on his head. "What is this?"

"It's supposed to be some kind of tag that suppresses my special power sis."

"I see. Hold on let me see here." He saw her try to grab the tag and pull it off but to no avail. She tried to pull harder and harder to pull the tag off but it was useless. "Shit...How do you get this off?"

"Hey guys...I managed to get the both of them out of here." She looked up and saw Naruto slightly out of breath. "That won't hold them for long. we gotta hurry."

"Right! Let's go Naruto!"

"Who's that's sis?" Yagura asked. She just smiled at him. "It's just a friend of mine Yagura." He nodded and they all ran to the second floor.

"What's your name dude?"

"Naruto Yagura."

"How do you know my name?"

"You sister talks about you a lot. And you seems to be the one she was looking for!"

"Really? Jeez sis you do always talk about me all the time don't you?"

"Well you are my strong and cute little brother." She stuck her tongue out. He just stuck his tongue out in retort and they managed to get to the first floor. They managed to get through to front door and ran out of the building. When they got out of the building he smiled hoping to be home free. Only to find out he was back in the office. Naruto and the others were back in the front door.

"No...we got out...I saw it." He ran out and sure enough he was back in the office. "No...How?...That's impossible."

"It's called the gate of illusions blondie." He turned to see Deidara and Kaku looking at them with evil smirks. "The tag was placed the moment you guys left the door from the third floor. The tag was well hidden but when you left the room the tag put you under a genjutsu. That genjutsu was to make sure anyone who came for the boy would never get out."

"Damn it."

"So you finally showed up Naruto...Fancy meeting you in person." Kaku grinned at him with a sinister look in her eye. "Who the hell are you?"

"Why don't you know my voice. After I did so much to try recruit you too. I am saddened."

"...No way....You can't be!" He remembered the voice now and grew angry at the fact that he knew the name that went with that voice and the woman who he connected. "Your her...aren't you...Kaku Bunwa."

"Wait...Kaku Bunwa...that name...You were the one who asked me about Yagura over the phone...Why?...Why are you doing this?"

"Simple!...Yagura's power is what I require." She snapped her fingers and Houtou saw that Yagura had a face of shock on him. He covered head and the tag on his head burned away leaving only the symbol. His eyes glazed over and put his hand out. He walked to Kaku she grabbed his hand.

"YAGURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET BACK HERE?"

"Your brother is no more! Only the Yagura that is desperately in love with me." She took Yagura's cheek and kissed it. He responded by grabbing her hand and placing her arm around his neck. " I love you Kaku."

"No!..What did you do to him?"

"You think that tag only suppressed his beasts..hah...you know nothing about my way of doing things." She snapped her fingers and with one hand motion Yagura managed to shoot mist around Naruto and Houtou. She coughed and wheezed at the mist surrounding them. The water had went down the wrong pipe.

"YAGURA!"

"WHERE ARE YOU!"

"NARUTO! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"RIGHT!" He took Houtou's hand and they ran out of the door. Naruto closed his eye hoping that the genjutsu worn off. It indeed did as they were now outside. They saw Kaku and Deidara get in a car and drive away. Naruto tapped into his power and got on all fours. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" He opened his mouth and shot a ball at the wheel of the chair causing it to spin out of control. It went outside to a open parking lot. They got out with Kaku taking Yagura out of the car, Deidara got out and leered at Naruto. "You SON OF A BITCH! That was BRAD NEW CAR ASSHOLE! PAY FOR IT IN BLOOD!" He threw three clay balls that landed. Before they had time to get away Deidara had already detonated them. "That's C4 you know. I very strong blast that's been enhanced with my chi!"

When the smoke rose All that showed up was a very angry Houtou in her dragon state and Naruto in his fox state. This time a bubbling aura was seen around him. The aura had one long tail and two long tail.

"So this is the power of the nine tailed fox. Let's see how it can hold up to this." Deidara drew a long clay hardened knife and threw it and it was swatted away by Naruto. His aura now intensified. He managed to get on all four and ran to Kaku and jumping up to land a chi charged fist on her. Deidara got in front and flashed three smoke bombs and grabbed Kaku and Yagura. He manage to dodge the attack as it left a giant crater about 4 feet in diameter.

"That's some punch."

"Deidara. I'll take care of the toushi guardian. Get that Jinchuuriki."

"Yeah yeah way ahead of you!" He ran to Naruto and started throwing more of his clay bomb and setting them off as they landed on top of him. The burns only healed the injuries. "So He's impervious to chi based attacks. At least physical chi based attacks. Let's see how you like this." He took out some bombs and charged them with his chi. "These bombs are my latest creation. Proximity chi mines. They only go off when they sense strong chi and will siphon your chi out of your body. That should be able to take you down."

Naruto ran to Deidara and began to claw and slash at him. The two fought back to back with Deidara barely keeping up but a bi excited. "I've never had this much fun fighting another toushi like you. If I can take you down getting the other Jinchuuriki is gonna be a blast." He grabbed two more clay bombs and set them off in front of them. Naruto dodged the bombs and tossed his hand out to grab Deidara. Deidara had evaded the attack and he saw that the chi arm was stretching out at him. "Not good." He spun around and dropped more clay bombs to try to stop the arm from taking him. He ran back to Naruto and threw his mine out and it went off sucking the chi out of him. The cloak slowly died down as his tail grew smaller. Naruto saw that he had his chi drained.

"It's just like Kisame's sword."

"That's right. Kisame helped me design these bombs by transferring some of his Sharkskin's chi into these mines. They are in a way pieces of his blade put to goo use." He smiled as he put the next mine right at his feet.

"Why would you do that. You might set it off with your chi."

"Just watch me blondie."

"You know your blond too!" He ran to Deidara wit hall he had. Each time he got closer and closer and he kept releasing more and more of the foxes chi. The tail grew back to it's normal chi. He side swiped Deidara and managed to get him in the air and he grabbed his body. Naruto slammed down and raised his arm and slammed him down again. He let go hoping that would have ended it. He saw that a wood log had been split in two.

"How?"

"You know that my fighting style and is that of a ninja. That's a substitution jutsu."

"Why you!" He turned around and felt something tap his foot. "Oh no!" Again the mine went off and sucked a portion of his chi away. This time all of his cloak was taken away.

"How many mines do you have?"

"Enough to get you to submit!" Again he set two more mines. Naruto tapped into his power and he manage to spawn his cloak again. "_I need to find a way to overcome his attacks. Let's see...He has been able to defend short range and attack from a distance. So I just need to find a weak spot in his defenses. But how...Those bombs...He looks like he needs no time to set them up..but they must use chi to be able to be so strong...The bigger the clay...the bigger the boom."  
_

_"_C'mon little man you wanna keep going. The fun's just getting started you know." He got out more clay bombs. He tossed them at Naruto who evaded them with ease. "_Those clay bombs..Those are plastic explosives that come out of his fight...Wait a second...Those mines absorb chi right....That's it....I can use those bomb and the mines to get through to land a blow."_

"HERE I COME!" He ran and got out a bigger clay ball and spattered it in front of him. The clay landed next to his mine. Naruto then ran straight for the mine and intentionally set it off when Deidara had set the clay bomb off. When the smoke cleared Deidara saw nothing left. Not even his mine was there. "Heh....Your a rather reckless man aren't you?"

"Yes I am!" He looked up and saw his chi ball gathered up in front of his face. Deidara saw that the mine had not taken effect. "What...the mine should have taken out your chi!"

"You now the funny thing about mines...THEY WORK!" He shot to ball at Deidara and it hit it's mark. Naruto landed on the ground with his aura dissipating. He saw that Deidara was for the lack of a better word done. His body had taken an extensive amount of damage. "That was some attack dude. What do you call it." He saw that he smirked at Naruto. "I like to know what you call that energy attack."

"It's my bijuu power...The menacing ball! I need to use the foxes power to charge it and when the time was right I let it loose."

"So you learned to use the foxes power to that extent. You seem to know what your doing I'll give you that!" He opened his chest and saw a lot of clay stuck around him. "But can you survive this! All of my chi is inside the clay that surrounds my body! When I push this button we will see each other in HELL!" He got up and got his detonator. Naruto ran to him putting on his fox cloak and was about to grab it when he saw one of the mines in front of him.

"SHIT!"

"AHAHAHAHAAA SEE HOW YOU LIKE THIS! GOODBYE JINCHUURIKI!" He pressed the button and the explosion created the dome of light around the lot. When the smoke rose Naruto woke up with his body slightly burned in some places. He saw that he had indeed survived the blast but he did not know how.

"....How did I...But the mine...It should not have!"

"**But the mine did not shield you...I did!"**

"Who's there..." He looked around him and saw nothing. "What was that voice just now?" He dismissed it and ran off to find Houtou and Kaku. Deep inside his subconscious something deep inside him was set loose. Naruto was unaware of it but he had inadvertantly awoken something that had slept for so long.

"**Naruto Uzumaki.....So this is the vessel I was put in...Interesting to see the descendant still wonders this earth...."**

**

* * *

**Uh ohh...The fox is out now...Wonder what's gonna happen..Or a better yet...Is the fox even MALE!...Dun dun duuunn. ( I once made a story that had the fox as female)

Next time: Ch11. Catfight!

See ya next time ^ ^.


	11. CATFIGHT

**Ch.11 Catfight!**

"You are all fucked and overrated I think I'm gonna be sick and it's your fault. This is the end of everything. You are the end everything. I haven't slept since I woke and found out my whole life was a lie motherfucker! This is the end of everything. You are the end of everything. " Everything ends - Slipknot!

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

**Last time**

_That was some attack dude. What do you call it." He saw that he smirked at Naruto. "I like to know what you call that energy attack." _

_"It's my bijuu power...The menacing ball! I need to use the foxes power to charge it and when the time was right I let it loose."_

_"So you learned to use the foxes power to that extent. You seem to know what your doing I'll give you that!" He opened his chest and saw a lot of clay stuck around him. "But can you survive this! All of my chi is inside the clay that surrounds my body! When I push this button we will see each other in HELL!" He got up and got his detonator. Naruto ran to him putting on his fox cloak and was about to grab it when he saw one of the mines in front of him._

_"SHIT!"_

_"AHAHAHAHAAA SEE HOW YOU LIKE THIS! GOODBYE JINCHUURIKI!" He pressed the button and the explosion created the dome of light around the lot. When the smoke rose Naruto woke up with his body slightly burned in some places. He saw that he had indeed survived the blast but he did not know how._

_"....How did I...But the mine...It should not have!"_

_"**But the mine did not shield you...I did!"**_

_"Who's there..." He looked around him and saw nothing. "What was that voice just now?" He dismissed it and ran off to find Houtou and Kaku. Deep inside his subconscious something deep inside him was set loose. Naruto was unaware of it but he had inadvertantly awoken something that had slept for so long._

**To Houtou and Kaku**

Houtou had ran toward Kaku with a fist aiming for her head. She mananged to dodge and snapped her fingers, She looked at Yagura who inhaled a lot of air and spat out water from his mouth. The water stream headed to her at blinding speed. She evaded but her shirt was ripped revealing the side of her bra. She looked at Kaku who ran to her and swung at her with all her might. She pressed her attacks harder and harder not letting her get to Yagura. When she had an openning she took advantage of it, Taking Houtou's right arm and pulling her in for a headbutt. She stepped back a bit holding her head. Kaku snapped her fingers again and another water stream hit her hard. This one tore her shirt completely off. Kaku only laughed at her.

"You won't get to hm so easily Houtou. AS long as your brother is under my shadow you are nothing. You can'y even hope to defeat me."

"You bitch..You'll pay for taking him away from me!"

"If you want him." She snapped again and Yagura jumped to her side and she drapped her arm over his shoulder. "Come and get him!" Houtou then clapped her hands together and started making a series of hand gestures. Kaku raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you doing?"

"Something my brother taught me. This is for you brother." She put her hands out and a black fog came from her sleeves. "This isn't mist but it still works the same. I call this attack. BLACK FOG PRISON!" The black fog as fast as it can to Kaku. She backed away not realizing that she had left Yagura. She saw that something had indeed bounced away from the fog. "That fog was just a distraction!" She looked behind her and saw Houtou with Yagura next to her.

"Why you...That Jinchuuriki is MINE!" She blasted a chi force to where she was and managed to separate the two. Kaku to grab Yagura and set him away from the battlefield. She put his head in between the valley of her breasts. "You are safe again Yagura...I have you!"

"LET HIM GO YOU FUCKING PEDOPHILE!" Houtou ran to her and swung at her with all the strength she had. In her dragon state she was 3 times faster than any normal fighter. She had swung at her with blinding speed with Kaku barely evading her onslaught. She finally landed an open palm of her stomach and the blouse was torn from her body. Kaku held her stomach in agony and saw the bottom half of her breasts were showing. She gritted her teeth with such disgust.

"You tramp..You'll pay for that with your life!" Kaku closed her eye and entered her dragon state. She crossed her arms and raised her power to match Houtou already extremely high power. Houtou started her next series of blows with Kaku now able to dodge and avoid wach of her punches and kicks. Kaku found a vital point and open palmed her side causing her to tumble over. Houtou was unable to move from the extreme pain she was feeling. Kaku walked up to her with a knife she pulled from her skirt. She pointed it at Houtou and laughed maniacally.

"I think you should that your brother is quite the lover in bed. He has such stamina it made me scream for more. Knowing that just makes me lust for him even more than ever Houtou!"

"What...Did you do you...skank?" Houtou responded in an angry tone.

"I merely showed him what a mature grown up woman feels like. He was curious...You have seen the way he begged me for more. He was so subimissive I could help but be a little rough. He felt so good inside of me Houtou. I can feel his love inside of me still." She ran her hand from the back of her own neck to her inner thighs. "His innocense is now mine...and so is he. You should be grateful. YOu finally got a woman who would please him as well as please his woman back."

"I'll fucking rip your heart out. Don't you dare touch him." Kaku out her shoe on her chest trying to cave it on. "When I kill you I'm going to have some more fun with him. And this time I will evjoy every single moment of him deep within me. I will make sure his legacy lets it seeds sprout inside my body...and soul." She raised the knife and started to thrust it at Houtou heart. At mid thrust she was pushed down by a dark shadow.

She got up and held her side looking for whatever hit her. There was Naruto in a fighting stance. Kaku smirked at his presence and proceeded to cackle at him. "This is too rich. Deidara losing to this boy. He was incompetent after all. Tell me Naruto now that we are here how about you join your fellow Jinchuuriki at my side. As long as your with them your purpose will not be fulfilled."

"You god damn liar. I thought you were one of us. HOW COULD YOU SELL OUT YOUR OWN SCHOOL LIKE THAT!"

"You think I pledge my allegiance to that pathetic academy? No...My loyalties lie with my beloved master. When my master finally unleashes his plan he will topple the Akatsuki and destroy all of the Jinchuuriki. I was ordered to gather them up to Pein but this is solely so that my master can kil them all in one fell swoop."

"So you're just using the Akatsuki for your own selfish desires. Your not only a psycho but a dumb bitch. You think your leader won't know abou this? I bet he already about your master's plan already."

"I will kill you for slandering his good name. But before that!" She ran to him faster than he could react and put the same tag on his forehead. It too burned away onl leaving the symbol on his forehead. "Now I have two handsome Jinchuuriki at my will...Face it Houtou...You've lost!"

"Not exactly!"

"What are you babbling about?"

"THIS!" In came a second Naruto with a fist to her face. She rolled across the ground as Naruto tapped into his power. This eye now red with rage and his hands growing clawed. "Houtou...can you get up?"

She held her chest and managed to stand up. "I'm fine!"

"Good..Try to find a way to get rid of that seal on his head."

"Got it!" She ran to Yagura who stood motionless and laid on Houtou's lap. Naruto readied himself as Kaku grew angrier with him. "You brat. What the hell was that? Genjutsu magic?"

"It's my shadow afterimage. My special technique. With it I can make sudden afterimages of myself with my chi. They are as solid as they come and they fade after 5 minutes. But with the foxes chi inside me I can make them last forever."

"Very tricky Naruto.....Now let's see who is stronger. Your fox chi or my dragon spirit!" She raised her power again and she ran to Naruto as fast as she can. She started to kick and punch away with Naruto countering her every move. Kaku was unable to get a single blow on his body. he backed away and charged a chi force at Naruto. He put his arm in front of his face. The chi attack only hit his arm. The injuries slowly regenerating his arms back to normal.

"He can regenerate..But how? I can see injuries on his body and he doesn't seem the heal those wounds. There must be something he's hiding." Naruto then went on all fours and tapped further and further into the foxes power. He spawned his cloak and Kaku was in full view of his Jinchuuriki form. "So this is the power of a Jinchuuriki. The most powerful one at that...Let's see how many tails can he muster to beat me down." Kaku ran to Naruto and landed a blow to his face. He looked back and punched her dead in the stomach. He followed it with another blow to her belly. He kept striking until she was in mid air and landed a kick to her chin. he jumped up and putting his hands together sent her flying back down. She landed making a small crater around her. He then came down on her as she managed to evade a deadly blow. She kicked him out of her way and send a chi ball to his midsection. That had him skid across the floor on his feet. She then pressed her attack with Naruto attacking back at her.

"Why won't you DIE!" She then round housed him and he rolled across the floor going through the wall of a building. He got up and he went on all fours. Another tail spawned and it swung in perfect harmony with the other one. Kaku dove deeper into her dragon's power and she raised her chi level incredibly. "This is getting boring!" She ran to Naruto who roared senting a light transparent dome around him sending Kaku back.

She fell to the ground and got back up. She noticed that the injuries he sustained were not regenerating. "His fox aura is not hurting him more than it protects..Interesting." She got another tag out and ran to Naruto. "This will end it Naruto Uzumaki. YOUR MINE!" When he got close enough to attack she managed to dodge the fist aimed for her head and planted another seal. This seal read out the word "Prison" in it's Kanji text. She had run out of chi to sustain her dragon state and reverted back to normal. She saw that the power that had overtaken Naruto had receded back into him. He was back to normal as well. Naruto turned to Kaku who only smiled. "Now we are on even ground."

All the while Houtou was trying to set Yagura free from Kaku's control. She had tried everything from pushing her chi his to trying to rub the seal marking off herself. She had just about given up but she had stayed by his side.

"Yagura...Come back....It's me Big sis...Please wake up Yagura...WAKE UP!" But again he stood there motionless. Kaku saw what Houtou was trying to do and only laughed at her.

"That's not going to do you any good. The seal on his head will remain there forever so long as I will it. Meaning your brother is forever mine!"

"No...I won't let you take him away from me...HE ALL THE FAMILY I HAVE LEFT!"

"BE QUIET! Your voice is annoying." She snapped her fingers. "Yagura dear...Come to mama!" He walked away but Houtou grabbed him before he was got to her. He grew angry and punched her away. She rolled over the floor. Again she stopped him by running back and carrying him bridal style. He jumped off and kicked her away. He again made his way Kaku who awaited him with open arms. She embraced him and turning his face with her hand, Kissed him on the lips. She made sure that Houtou was watching her make out with him. She eagerly explored his mouth with her tongue. She pulled him in further to deepen this kiss. She broke contact as Houtou looked on in disgust. "You fucking cunt..How dare you touch him!"

"It must upset you to be unable to see what true love is don't you...To see that your brother is just as happy with me as he is with you!"

"GET YOUR SLUTTY HANDS OFF OF HIM BITCH!"

"Face the facts...He's mine...and mine alone. You may as well submit to that." She had gotten up with her head hanging down. "Le him go or I'll fucking rip your Uterus out!"

"I'll like to see you try." Houtou looked up and Kaku saw that she again had entered her dragon state. Kaku snapped her fingers and Yagura stood in front of him. "DIIIIIIE!" In she came. Kaku has seen this coming and had Yagura go down on all fours. He raised his power and with one yell pushed away Houtou. Yagura's aura was now taking eyes now yellow with his viper like slits. His scorpion like tail coupled with his shell like silhouette made him more horrifying than death itself. He had tapped into it further and his face and body had now morphed. His body covered in scales. His other tail now growing and both now were propped up ready to strike. Houtou had enough of Kaku taking her brother and raised her power to match his.

"It's no use...You lost this fight?...Now give up or die!"

"Never...I'll never give up...He needs me....I need ot be there for him!"

"Why do you go so far for him...He's not even blood related to you."

"I love him....I love him so much...I know in my heart that he loves me too!"

"You think the way he loves you is different than the way you love him? Your kind of love is almost sickening. I'm a healthy choice for someone like him."

"Your not good enough you cheap skank!"

"KILL HER!" Yagura opened his mouth and water gathered around his face. The ball got to about the size of a softball (A/n: That thing is pretty big too). "KILL HER NOOW!" He shot the water ball at Houtou who walked with her aura slowly rotating around her. Her hand came in front of her and the water ball just splashed in her hand as she walked to Yagura slowly and serenely. Kaku again commanded Yagura to fire another water ball. She kept her hand up and knocked the ball away causing it only to splash. Kaku could not believe what was going on. Kaku again ordered Yagura to fire until she dropped to the ground. All the water balls just splashed in her hand as she finally managed the get close to Yagura. Kaku stepped back and didn't know why she was able to put those balls out of her way as if they were nothing. "No....How?....Impossible." Houtou just crouched to Yagura's eye level and smiled at Yagura who growled at her.

"Brother....Don't worry...I'm here." Her face crept closer ans closer. Her lips meeting his face. "Everything will be alright...I will protect you...I will!" She pressed her lips against her cheek and Yagura gasped. She closed her eyes and a blue light engulfed them both. When the light was faded it gave view to a tall woman with a big bust. Her dress was that of a unique design. A light blue shirt with Yagura's seal in the middle of it. Her black pants only cut short above her knees. Her hair was only enough to touch her shoulder blades. Her hand held a small rod with a moon on the tip of it. A circle was welded on at the bottom of the moon symbol and was etched around it. Jewels hung around the circle and jingles were heard. Houtou and Yagura were now united as one. The aura of the three tails surrounded her. It took the shape of the three tailed turtle with all three tails pointing at Kaku like a scorpion ready to strike at it's prey.

"What....is this? Did they just?"

"**We are as one...The union of the Jinchuuriki and it's guardian. The ultimate power in this form. We are...KONJIN!" **Houtou's voice was heard with Yagura's voice in the back ground. "...Konjin?...Is this the true power of a Jinchuuriki and the guardian fused together."

"** You have defiled a sacred bond between Jinchuuriki and toushi. Time for your penance..Kaku Bunwa...Witness our true power!" **She raised her staff and chi was run through. Naruto wasted no time in getting out of the way. He was amazed at the amount of chi been giving off by this Konjin. "Wow...so much power....And this is the three tails...Gaara and Chinkyuu's fused chi were nothing compared to this...I wonder about me and Ryofu when we do this...What will our power look like?" Kaku got up and entered her dragon state.

"No matter how strong you are you will not defeat me!" She charged at Kaku but was swatted away by the one of her aura tails. She went rolling a fair distance away from the Konjin. She gathered her chi into the staff and then grabbed it with both hands. **This is our best attack...Bijuu power: KOUKI**** RANPU!" **(A/n: Final light.) She dropped her staff and a light cracked the very core of the earth. An earthquake tremor cracked it's way to Kaku as she was not seen doing the hole into the darkness. The three tails closed the open crack and resealed the ground as if nothing happened. She then turned to Naruto and smiled. "**I can sense the chi of our comrade inside of you. I will not harm you. You are of pure heart and virtue.. You have tried to protect Yagura and Houtou and for that I am thank you."**

"Who are you?"

**"I am Sanko. The physical embodiment of the three tailed demon. I am one of the nine chosen to be protectors of our earth. We are all benevolent deities who seek no harm. I am here to tell you that we are indeed in need of your help...You must call forth the other chosen for without them we will not be able to fend off the fallen one."**

"What are you talking about?"

**"All will be revealed in time..for now you must go and gather off those who carries us within them and the one who were to protect us in our sealed state."**

"I will...I will...But who is this fallen one?"

**"All will be revealed when the time is right...Goodbye...And do tell Kyuujo that I miss her greatly"** (A/N:...foreshadow?....Mehbeh XD) Faster then he could even blink she faded back to Houtou and the light faded to reveal Yagura on the floor unconscious. Houtou fell to the ground and saw caught by Naruto. She had woken up and got back on her feet and looked around. "Where's Yagura?..Where is he?"

"He's over there." He pointed at Yagura with his face to the night sky. She ran out to him and held his head. She shook him trying to wake him up. "Yagura...Yagura wake up..Please...Wake up?..Please be okay..Please." She cried on his shoulder only for it to be patted. She raised her head to see Yagura awake and happy as a clown. "Hey sis....That was pretty cool...What do you wanna call that new jutsu?" She sniffled and smiled at Yagura. "How about we name it later okay Yagura..Naruto...Let's get the hell out of here."

"We'll head back to Kyoshou Houtou. Gakushin would be happy to see him alive and well." Naruto nodded while looked at Naruto. "Hey....Naruto...Can I ask something?.....what are you?....I felt a strong chi inside you when I met you. Tell me are you just like me?"

"All will revealed in time little guy!" He grinned.

"C'mon brother...We are getting out of here." The lept off and away. All the while from the shadows came Zetsu and had grinned at himself "**Nine chose huh...That sounds kid of interesting. I wonder if she is referring to that legend?"**

"How should I know?"

**"We have to report this to Pein...We may have a traitor among us!"**

"I new she was too good to be true." And with that he faded from the blackness.

**At Kyoshou**

"NARUTOO!" came a crying Ryofu to hug Naruto to death. Putting his head in between he breasts. "Oh thank god your safe." She shook him like a twig. "You better tell me if your in trouble mister." She put his head back between her boobs. "Oh I can't stay mad at you!"

"...Who is this chick sis?"

"I don't know sis...She sure is love dovey with Naruto." Gakushin walked to Naruto and grabbed his hands. "Thank the gods your alright. I was worried since I had felt enormous power far away from here. I see you have brought Yagura and Houtou back without a hitch."

"How do you know me miss?"

"Yagura...it is nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you miss What's your name?"

"I am Gakushin Bunken. I am a friend of your sisters.

"I see."

"She is the one I keep telling you about remember Yagura." She put his fist on his open palm. "Right right. The one who can read minds by smooching up with them." A sweat dropped from Gakushin's head. Ryomou, Gaara,Yugito, Chinkyuu and Naruto just sighed at his innocence. "This kid is something else you know."

"Hey I kiss girls all the time. It's not big deal." Ryofu added.

"Ryofu...You not helping." Naruto added. Ryofu just shrugged. "Let it go Ryofu...Just let it go." Chinkyuu waves her hand from left to right. "Alright..It is time I show you all why have gathered you here." Gakushin had everyone sit around her Indian style.

"Now first off let me tell you that we are pleased to have you with us Yagura. Your presence here is of ht up most importance."

"Oh yeah...why is that?"

"You are a Jinchuuriki...An important part of this puzzle required to save this world."

"A what now?"

"A Jinchuuriki...That's what people like you and me are?"

"You mean..Is that the supernatural power I have...I am Jinchuuriki..Does that mean you guys have that kind of power too?"

"Well you see you have a demon beast inside of you. So does I, Gaara and Yugito." He looked at the those he mentioned and they nodded. Gakushin pointed at Gaara first. "This is the one tailed raccoon with his guardian Chinkyuu Koudai."

"And this is Yugito Nii with her guardian Ryomou Shimei." Ryomou bowed her head. "Hey kiddo. Nice to meet another on of us." She grinned. He waved back.

"And this is the most powerful of them all. The Nine tailed fox Jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto waved at Yagura who was shocked at him. "No way...That's so cool big brother!

." Gakushin then pointed to Ryofu. "This is his guardian Ryofu Housen." She waved and winked at Yagura. "Nice to meet you cutey."

"...Ummm thank you." Ryofu turned to Naruto. "Naruto if I get a kid I want it to look like him." She caused him to blush. Yagura laughed at his misery. "You never cease to amaze me Ryofu." Gakushin clapper her hands. "Anyway...I would like to add that you as much as of them are vital to the safety and protection. Yagura getting you here is the first step to revealing your destiny."

"I get it..So what are we all fighting against."

"The Akatsuki..for some reason they want all nine if us..I don't know why but they seem to be aiming for capture all nine of us to fulfill whatever plan they have. That's why I am rallying all the Jinchuuriki and stop that from ever happening."

"In that case count us in." Yagura's spirit was admired by Houtou. "If he wants to help than will protect him from these bastards."

"Good..Now that we are on same page I want to show something to you all. This piece of parchment is the key to no only reveal the Akatsuki's true intentions but to try to stop it. I present to you all...the legend of the fallen one." She pulled out a scroll and opened it up. Naruto knew the name that she had spoken. _"Was that what Sanko was talking about?"_ he thought as Gakushin began to read off the paper.

"This tale dates back to ancient times. Long ago a lone man had come upon a small jewel that had nine colors that would shine when hit by the sun. He saw that each of the colors had portraits of different normal animals that boggled his mind. He decided to keep it with him and took it to his home. One day the jewel broke and the nine shards scattered to the far reaches of the land. They had taken over nine humans and the beasts inside them were released. The nine warriors forever granted immense power. One day a terrible demon with many tails had attacked the land. The nine warriors had tapped into the power the jewels and defeated it by separating and sealing each of it's tails onto themselves. Thus gave rise to the tailed demons of legend. Theses warriors then sent their spirits to those would one day needed to harbor their power when the world was threatened by the demon should it ever surfaced."

"So who was the beast that they fought and sealed away?"

"I do not know for sure...But whatever this demon was it was a great evil. The tails were put into the spirits of the jewels. So they are just pieces of a puzzle. One that should stay unsolved."

"I get it now. I think the Akatsuki want to get the demons out of and release the demon depicted in this legend. That would explain why we fused right Big sis?"

"So you have learned to power to unleash the Konjin state." Chinkyuu spoke.

"Is that what it's called miss? Konjin?"

"Yes...It means Spirit man."

"Cool...It even gave out a name too..Some girl name Sanko if I remember?"

"I see..I would make sense...Named after the number of tails the Jinchuuriki possesses." Gakushin added.

"So it's settled. We find the Jinchuuriki and the guardians assigned to them and ask them to fight along side us." Gakushin grabbed Naruto's hands. "Naruto...In doing this you are going to embark on a dangerous journey. Once you do this there is no turning back. for any of you...Are you truly prepared for what awaits you?"

"I am." Gaara and Chinkyuu agreed.

"Count us in too." Yugito and Ryomou grinned at each other.

"I am ready as long as big brother has my back!" Yagura ad Houtou were on board. Naruto looked around and gave his answer. "I am ready...Believe it."

"Good...Then I now hereby dubbed you all the chosen nine. Go forth and defeat the Akatsuki and assure peace and balance to this world. May the gods smile on you as always." They put their fists on the air and shouted out. "LET'S ROCK!"

* * *

AWW YEAH...Three tailed arc is done. Next up is Roshi and his guardian...A special person that might surprise you! She's made an appearance in my last Cross over but didn't do much. Her role will be much more pivotal. And she will be from the Naruto series.

Next time: Monkey Business Pt1

I R BABOON!

OMAKE TIME!

Sakura:Hey guys it's me Sakura Haruno. With me today is Gakushin Bunken from the Ikki tousen series.

Gakushin: It is good to be here.

Sakura:So what's your role in this story Gakushin

Gakushin: I am the priestess that is able to read minds by french kissing my target. I was able to find out about Yagura's guardian by kissing Yagura

Sakura: And how did you happen on that paper that had the legend

Gakushin: I have had the paper handed down from priestess to preistess for generations.

Sakura: Okay. That's pretty cool. Now one more thing. If you wanted to take out one Naruto character, Who would it be and why?

Gakushin: I will have to say Iruka Umino. I admire his way of showing how compassionate he is to others and never strayed from his virtues.

Sakura: Okay...Thank you Gakushin.

Gakushin: Excuse me (Her phone rings)....Hello....yes this is I....Oh....Oh I see...So you did hear me...Well I stand by it...You mean now?...I'd be delighted to Iruka...I am on my way. (She hangs up and runs out the studio.

Sakura: Next time our Omake will be a short dialogue between Naruto and Kan'u. It will be a rather interesting conversation...See ya next time ^ ^.


	12. Monkey Business Pt1

**Ch.12. Monkey Business Pt1**

**I R BABOON**

ZOMG. Some new developments in the manga for those of you who are still reading it (And a lot of you still are after about 300 chapters) Sasuke and danzo are on the verge of battle. Madara has proven too much for danzo's henchmen to handle. I had read it on Mangafox when it came out and was amazed at how far this manga has come. Just hope it doesn't turn out ot be another Detective Conan with like 800 chapters and still not done yet. Anyway Kishimoto is not gonna upset his fans by half assing it. 476 is gonna be a hit just like the last one. Also don't let the title mislead you. It only marks the starting point of the four tails arc. ^ ^

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

Next day Naruto woke up from his dreamless sleep, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. He had barely enough sleep since his last adventure. He wanted to take a break before setting off to find the four tails. As he was about to get off of his bed he felt a weight on his stomach. He wondered what had been on his belly as far as he remembered. He then felt a sensation move across his chest and a force pushed him back to bed. "What the hell? What is this on me?"

He unveiled the sheet to show a very asleep Ryofu with nothing on. She shuffled on top of him and began to doze off. "Mmmmm....Not so hard....I'm sensitive there......mmmm....That tickles.." She let out a small giggle. Naruto tried to shake her awake.

"Ryofu....Ryofu....get up....Hey Ryofu...C'mon get up...I need to get up!" He shook her a bit more. She refused to budge. Naruto then tried to slide his legs away from her. He succeeded and he was able to get off of the bed and into his cloths. He also grabbed his leaf shaped Magatama and place it on his ear. He got in the bathroom and started to brush his teeth. While he was washing hands after he was done he felt a pair of feminine arms wrap themselves around his waist. He looked over and saw Ryofu with her eyes closed and resting her head on his shoulder. She moaned into his ear.

"What are you doing Naruto..C'mon it's early...Come back to bed..We have no school and today you promised to spend the whole day with me. No interruptions."

"I'm hungry and It's not that early..It's only 10:00 o'clock."

"It's early for me...Now come back to bed with me..Please!" He dried his hands and before he knew it he was dragged back to bed with hugging him tight as she placed the sheets over their bodies. "Hey...You have any plans today? I wanna take you out somewhere if your not."

"No actually I don't...Anything you wanna do" She ran her fingers across his cheek. Slowly tracing his whisker marks which made Naruto wince at hte sensation. "I can think of something we can do right now." She bit her bottom lip and straddled his waist. She then kissed Naruto using her tongue to play with his. Naruto did not fight it as he was used to Ryofu doing this to him on a regular basis.

"Naruto..what we did behind that building...That was nothing...I want to show how good I can make you really feel."

"If sex is what you want then it's no difference to what you try to se-" She placed a finger on his lips. "It's not sex....Your not a fling Naruto Uzumaki...This is love....I'm want to make love to you! I'll be a little more gentle okay?" She pecked his lips and then began to undo Naruto's pants and undergarments. She shuffled his shirt off as quick as a flash. Naruto slightly protesting a bit. Outside the door slight moans can be heard from deep within the room. Ryofu uttering curses whenever she felt ecstasy hit her. She had now officially taken the blond unde the growing sunrise. A small boy walked past Ryofu's house and heard sad comment from the slight;y open window pane. He just listened to the sounds coming from the house.

"Yes...Yes..uh...yes...More...deeper...harder...God your fucking amazing...Yes..Aah...Make me come...Make me come hard..Ah fuck your so big inside me."

The boy just stood there listening to the curses coming from the house and tilted his head. "That sounds like they are playing the same game mom and dad play...But dad always loses. Hope he doesn't finish as fast as my dad does....oh well...Time to go back home!" and he ran off ignoring the rants and screams of a now very very hot and heavy Ryofu.

When she got up she managed to put her bra strap and went back into her room. Naruto with tears streaming down his face. He didn't have a clue s to what just happened. "I don't know if I should be happy....or disturbed...That was the weirdest things I've ever had the pleasure and discomfort of doing." He shuddered as Ryofu got back into his room and sat on his bed. Naruto got up and grabbed the cloths from his bed. "You getting dressed now Naruto...I liked you better with nothing on you hot man you."

"I'm gonna pretend like you didn say that." Just then a phone went off on top of his nightstand. He picked it up to read a text message. It read:

**Naruto:**

**It is I Kan'u. I have some news that my be of interests to you. I would like to invite you to come to my house. You should still my address I assume. See you soon (^_^)**

**Kan'u**

"Who was that baby?" Ryofu asked

"That was Kan'u. She says I she's got something she wants to show me."

"I'll go with you!" She instantly spoke out of reflex. "...Wow Ryofu that was quick!"

"Sorry...Was a reflex thing....But I'll go with you." she secretly thought herself "_No way in hell would Kan'u dare make a move on my man with me there." _She sneered to herself as Naruto got all of his cloths on. "Ryofu you might wanna get dressed." She only got up and gripped Naruto's chin and kissing his lips in a bit of lust. "Oh you know you wanna see me with nothing on again. I don't mind being naked around you. That way you can access the goods any time. Mmmm I can kind of feel you inside me still." She wrapped her leg around his and licked the side of his neck. She then walked out of her room slapping her butt when she was out of sight.

"I think Ryofu must think of me as more than just her love interest,But She seems like she is just lusting after me." Naruto started to wondering how Ryofu really saw her. He knew that she meant something to her, He was her guardian. But he now realized that he may or may not know if Ryofu was just using him for an escape from something else or was just a sex object. He decided to let the matter drop and he and Ryofu were fully dressed. She had her car outside and made their way. On the way there Naruto struck up a conversation.

"Hey Ryofu....I've been thinking!"

"About what honey?"

"Well..I was thinking about how you and I are.....About our things are going."

"You wanna talk about something."

"Well.....I wanted to try to further our bond as Jinchuuriki and Guardian. I wanna try to release my seal."

"You wanna try that fusion thing?"

"Yeah....But I don't wanna force you if you don't want to."

"Honey...Remember what Kisame told us about the unity of Guardian's with Jinchuuriki beyond the five tails?"

"I do."

"He was referring to the bond of the heart Naruto. For us to really be as one our hearts must be as one. Naruto....Do you really love me?"

"...........I.......I..."

"Answer honestly Naruto..I won't get mad."

"I don't know if I really do or not....I do...but I'm not so sure at the same time."

"Then we really can't release your seal Naruto.....I want to unite with you and release the seal as much as you but that can't happen unless you are really sure of what's in your heart Naruto. That's why I want you to fall in love with me.. That way when the time is right..We can merge as a single entity."

"Ryofu..How do you know this?"

"Gakushin told me...I already knew about this before hand."

"So you knew what I was going to say also?"

"Yeah....I didn't want to believe it...But I knew I'd have a piece of mind if I heard it from you Naruto. Now I know what I have to do......Naruto.....I know I can't expect you to just say you love me right now but I want you to say it...and mean it too....That way I can jump the gun on Kan'u."She stuck her tongue. "Naruto...I love only ..I may say I had a fling or two with someone but you were always the one I had in my heart...and with this heart I will protect and comfort you. In the good times and the bad." Suddenly Naruto felt assured about his relationship with Ryofu as her Guardian. "Thank you......I just wanted to make sure where I stood in all this."

At a stop light she grabbed his hand. "Naruto......Just being with you here now is something that I will always cherish...You know that...Don't think for a second that am just using you for just sex....Like I told you when we were alone....Love is all I have to give to you. And love is all I will be......I care deeply about our relationship not just as partners.....But something more." She smiled taking his hand up to her lips and kissing it. "That being said I know I have the lead against Kan'u.". The light went green and she drove to Kan'u place. When they got there they saw Ryuubi and Kan'u talking about something. When she saw Ryofu's car pull up she ran out to the front of the patio.

"NARUTO! YOUR HERE!" She ran to Naruto and as soon as he walked out she grabbed his head and slammed him against her breasts. "Naruto your finally here! My reading buddy as here. Now I show you the new book I got."

"Ryuubi *ack*...Not *ack*...Breathing *ack*" He was having trouble getting in air in his lungs. He let go of his head and grabbed his hand. She ran into the house with Naruto in toe. Ryofu only sighing at her gestures. "I wonder if she fantasizes about reading with boys she likes." She walked over to Kan'u who only stood up in front of her. Her sweat pants curled up th her knees and short shirt showing off her bely button.

"So....what do you wanna talk to us about?"

"This was something that was only supposed to heard by Naruto. I think you presence is optional."

"You can think whatever you want. As his Guardian and FIRST lover I have to be here to protect him."

"I can assure you he's fine."

"Uh huh...Yeah sure. Why don't we go inside then. I'm sure what you want to say to Naruto is not as big as you out it to be." Kan'u only stared at her. "_This tramp is staying too close to him. Guardian or not she can't follow him everywhere. I have to find a way to get rid of her."_

When they got inside they saw Ryuubi and Naruto giggling at something. Ryofu and Kan'u looked at each other and shrugged. "What are you looking at you two."

"She bought the book Kakashi-sensei bought. Man there's some dirty stuff in here." Ryuubi and Naruto snickered. Ryofu was now also interested. "Let me see let me see." She poked her head in between Naruto and Ryuubi. She eyed the book and sure enough there was a scene that depicted a very perverted sex act. She blushed and gave a big whistle. "Wow there. That's what I call kinky. Naruto I think we should try that. I bet it but be incredible." She pointed at the scene she talked about and only made Naruto blush. Ryuubi blushed as well.

"Is sex really that good Ryofu?"

"Good...Ryuubi are you a virgin?"

"Umm....I think so...does kissing count?" She blushed.

"Kissing does not count....here...Why don't we talk about this a bit. I think you need some education." She looked at Naruto and mouthed a "If you want you can join me." She looked at Kan'u who was glaring her with such malice. "Ryofu I know you. You better not lay a finger on her. She is not that kind of girl."

"oh shut it will you. Just cause I screw girls and guys doesn't mean I am promiscuous. Jeez it's only an educational talk."

"If I hear her shout even once I'll skewer you right then and there." Kan'u warned. She went into Ryuubi's room with her book at hand. Kan'u then walked to the couch and sat next to Naruto. She blushed a bit as her outer thigh rubbed against his. "How are you feeling Naruto?"

"I'm fine."

"I trust Ryofu has not strained you too much."

"Not like I can complain about it. She's my guardian."

"Naruto....I wanted to talk to you about something I wanted to say for a long time."

"Yes?"

"...About my promise....I want to make sure you didn't forget it."

"I remember."

"Would you be honest to me about something?"

"Yeah. You can tell me!"

"Naruto....How come you never told you had been in trouble?" Kan'u rushed to ask her question rather quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"About the three tails...You were trying to get them away from the Akatsuki."

"How did you know I went for the three tails?"

"That matters not. I want to know if you were able to do that than if I am still of any use to you...You asked for my help but I have yet to be useful."

"Kan'u I had just heard about the three tails from Gakushin. She told me where to find him and-"

"Naruto please...I know the rest." She said sternly. "From now on please come to me should any problem arise..Even the slightest....If all I get to do is sit here knowing your putting your life on the line for us than why did you even bother to ask me?"

"Kan'u...I just never."

"Never what?..Needed me...Naruto....I want to help you...I can't unless you tell me if you were in trouble...How can I even hold up my end with you leaving me out of the loop?"

"Kan'u I didn't know it was such a big deal. I managed to get the three tails just fine."

"Your were lucky...But what about further encounters?.....What if they succeed in taking a Jinchuuriki? What if they take you away?...I can't just sit here and do nothing...I can't just." She grabbed his hand and pressed it against her chest. "Naruto...I fear for your safety...I'm just not sure if your even safe with Ryofu....So far she's been reckless..Leaving you alone while you fight off the enemy...Naruto...If I was your Guardian...I would be there for you everyday. I would not let you out of my sight. Naruto...I care about your well being...I.." She crept closer and closer to his face. She pressed her head against his forehead. "Naruto...I..." She lowered her voice so Naruto could not hear. "want you.." She closed her eyes and held his head with her hands.

"Kan'u....What was that last part?"

"Nothing....Nevermind....Naruto I want out make a new promise to you...Will you listen?" She looked at his eyes with such loving tenderness. "Will you listen to what I have to say?"

"Yeah Kan'u...What is it?" She grabbed both of sides of his face wit her hands and stare deeply into his blue orbs. "Naruto...What ever happened...If Ryofu or Anyone else is not there or they make you unhappy.....I will take that place....I will make you happy....I want to protect you." She puckered her lips and slowly eased into Naruto's face. "Naruto..." She murmured.

"Kan'u..." She eased in closer.

"Oh Naruto....I've wanted you for so long....Let me do this...Let me."

"Kan'u....."

"Oh Naruto." She spoke up a bit more.

"KAN'U" She snapped out of it and realized that she had another fantasy. "Kan'u are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She had dozed off.

"By the way....Yea.h..I understand you!"

"You what?"

"I will tell you everything. Your right....I asked you to help me find my kind...And your help is what I'll ask of you...So who about this...Why don't we get the next one together." He grabbed both of her hands causing her to blush. "_ He's touching me....He's touching my hands...They feel so warm."_

"I'll do it....Thank you Naruto....I won't hold you back I swear it with my life." She smiled.

"Okay than." Kan'u only reacting on shear instinct had popped his lips. She smiled again at the fact that she had stolen a kiss from him. He blushed at her thievery. "Now you can't go back on this. My consequence still applies."

"Okay okay... I get it!"

She had then held his hand tight and had looked deep into his eyes. The more she found herself doing it the more she yearned for him. "Don't tell Ryofu about this...Let's keep this our secret Naruto....That way...I am one step ahead of her." Suddenly he found himself slightly laughing, She caused Kan'u to tilt her head. "What's so funny?"

"I just realized that you and Ryofu are a lot alike. She's said the exact same thing to me.....Guess you guys are real rivals...Both in battle and other things."

"But I have something that she does not have." She pressed his hand against her very ample chest. He blushed harder than ever. "I am pure Naruto...untouched by any man.....I wouldn't mind the first man to touch me to be you!"

"Kan'u...I."

"Shh..." She let his hand down and ran her hand across his body and to his head again. "I just want to stay like this a bot longer...If you don't mind."

"Well well!" They looked back to see Ryofu and Ryuubi looking at them. Naruto and Kan'u looked at each other and blushed hard. "What had have we here?" Naruto got up and waved his hands." Ryofu its not what you think. I didn't do anything weird I swear."

"Uh huh yeah sure. I was born yesterday." She went to Naruto and grabbed his hand. "Now you had your fun. I'm gonna have mine. We're blowing this pop stand."

"Wait...Ryofu so you and Naruto are gonna come back here. There is someone else I want to introduce you too."

"We'll be back tomorrow so don't fret!" She waved. "Now remember what we talked about Ryuubi...If you want it!"

"Go for it!" She answered.

"Ryofu what did you teach her."

"Oh yeah she taught how to make love to a man." She smiled. Just as Kan'u was about to cuss out Ryofu all she heard was a driving car zooming away from the house. Kan'u went outside and yelled to the top of her lungs. "RYOFUUUUUUUU!"

"Ahahahahahahahahaaa That was too much!" She laughed as she drove away. "So Naruto...Wanna go to a park and talk a bit?"

"Sure...I guess it's okay." He nodded. "Then let's go. It's our first date." She smiled and drove away. They had finally gotten to an recreational park where families and couples were stading around and playing games. One kid had a remote controlled helicopter. Some kids were amazed at how skillful he was with it. Naruto and Ryofu were walking now hand in hand looking at the sites she saw while they were there.

"Wow...That kid is too adorable. He must be learning how to walk."

"Yeah.....Reminds of me when I was young with my parents when I lived in the countryside."

"Naruto...Where are you from? I never quite got around to asking."

"I used to live in this small place called Konoha village. It was a very simple place with hardly any conveniences that city people have. Cold water they was always fresh, The birds chirping in the sunlight. All of us kids in the park kind of like this playing games of tag and such. It was a happy place."

"Any one you were seeing when you were there?"

"What?"

"C'mon...Your not the only guy I've dated you know. I know I'm not your first."

"Well There was this one girl who had a big crush on me?"

"What's her name?"

"It doesn't matter...She was out of my league...I had not chance anyway...She was like royalty. Her family was very high up. Among the strongest and most dignified people I know. She was so beautiful though."

"Tell me her name please....I want to know who wanted this ass before I tapped it." She slapped his butt again which made Naruto yelp. "Okay okay....Her name was Hinata...Hinata Hyuuga...There I said it."

"Hinata Hyuuga eh?"

"Uh huh?"

"How come you didn't hook up with her?"

"Cause I left...I know now that she really cared about me....But lat time I heard she was in America doing some Business management. She wants to run her own fighting dojo. She is a practitioner of the Gentle fist art."

"I see...Well Then maybe it was never meant to be.....I think I can take good care of you. Your in good hands." She smiled and kissed his forehead. "C'mon let's go on the swing."

"Okay!" He ran to behind the swing and pushed Ryofu as she swung higher and higher. The two then decided to head to the slide. She was in front of Naruto as they both came down. She then tickled him and he ran away from her. She was able to catch him and tackled him to the ground. He tried to pin her down but she had overpowered him and he was pinned down. Ryofu's giggled subsided and the two just stared at each other. Ryofu ran her hands across his hair as Naruto gazed into her eyes. She smiled at him with Naruto returning the gesture.

"Naruto.....I'm really glad that I'm your guardian. I must be the luckiest girl in the world right now. I don't think I could lever love anyone else but you Naruto. I love everything about you." She played with his locks and kissed his forehead. "Your hair....Your eyes." She kissed both eyes. "Your smile...That always made my heart race." She then trailed to his nose and ran her hands tracing his whisker marks. "Your cute little whiskers and nose...But what I love most about you Naruto." She then kissed his lips. This time she was soft and tenderly. She wanted to savor every last second. She wanted to show how of her love was in that kiss. She broke contact and a line connected her lips to his. "Your kiss....Every time I kiss you I feel like my heart skipped a beat. Your lips as soft as pillows as they touch mine....Naruto...Your everything to me...And I will never stop loving you...Even after I die. Even if I am nothing but ash...I will never leave your side...My love will always be hat ray of light for you to follow.....Kiss me now Naruto...Let me see how much of your love I can have." She pressed her lips to his and the two spent the res of the day together. Her thoughts only focused not on just his body...But his soul.

**_Naruto Uzumaki....You and me will always be together..for now...and_**

**_Forever!_**

**_

* * *

_**Okay guys with that this chap is done. I will start with Roshi's arc

Next time:Monkey Business Pt2.

It's ConGO time!

See ya when I back from my Vacation ^ ^.


	13. Monkey Business Pt2

**Ch.13 Monkey Business Pt2**

**It's ConGO time**

Hey guys...I'm back and this time better than ever. I've the cast all planned out for ya and boy do I got a story line for you. Also Agurra....Your quite inquisitive aren't you? Not that I mind it...It's always good to question you see. Sometimes it's not as truthful as it should be. Anyway This will kick off the four tails arc...the last chapter is a prelude to the scene of events to come. Oh yeah...My Trip to Jacksonville sucked BIG balls...I didn't get to see her...I got stood up....Fuckin hell....Now I know who much I really mean to her! Makes me want to break up with her right now....But I'm not...Cause I'm better then that! I will try to make this work...Even if it costs me my own life.

Now that all the hate is out of the way.. I will kick off this little tale and We'll get it back into the groove.

Let us begin shall we? (It's good to be back BTW)

* * *

In the streets of Tokyo stood a very large crowd of people. They had gathered around in a circle to see a juggler and a little girl about 15 years of age. They were putting on quite a show. The juggler was a tall and somewhat old man with red hair in a tiny ponytail. He had a gray mark going horizontally across his face. He had a white Hawaiian shirt on with khaki shorts. He was togging juggling batons at a girl with long orange hair. She had on a beanie which had a musical eighth note etched in the front. The man also had a headband with a small icon inf a mountain on it. Their magatamas were designed the same way. The girls was the small green eighth note, The old man's being a green rock. They had been very skillful with the juggling the batons. When they finished the act they bowed as people had thrown coins at them. They bowed and thanked everyone around them for watching them perform. The crowd separated as the two were now packed up and ready for the next place to perform. They had settled into a hotel for the night to rest up for the next mourning."

"Hey gram-pa Roshi how much did we make in that last show?"

"I don't know Sasame...Let me check." Roshi, Sasame's grandfather had pulled out the bag and counted the coins. he was pleased with the results of his act.

"We made about 150,000 yen. (a/n about 150 or so bucks if my guess is correct.) I'd say that's a killing Sasame."

"I'm glad we left the circus for this. We didn't make as much being the Fuuma jugglers there." Sasame proclaimed.

"Your right my lovely Granddaughter."

"Gram-pa Your the best. I hope I can be as good as you."

"Your a Fuuma. Of course you'll be great."

"Hehehe.." She giggled.

"Well Now get some sleep. I think we are gonna need our strength for the next show." He grabbed his sheets as Sasame climbed to her bed. Roshi was accustomed to sleep on the recliner. He was more or less comfortable there. "Good Sasame Fuuma."

"Good night Gram-pa Roshi!" And the sandman had already knocked her out. Roshi could only look on as she slept ever so quietly. He was so proud of her granddaughter. "...It's a shame I had to take you is so suddenly..With my only son dying in a war overseas and your mother having come down with cancer...It must be hard on you to be without them. Son...You raised a fine little girl. I couldn't be anymore proud." With that he had taken his place in dream land snoring like any old man would. The two had happy lives together, until.....

**With Kan'u**

In the mourning that followed, Kan'u had woken up from her lazy slumber. She had already gotten dressed as she normally does with her routine. Brushing her hair and putting on her cloths. She started with a white satin panties with matching bra. Then put on her school uniform by buttoning on her skirt and then putting on her white shirt with blue collar. She had grabbed her spear and then proceeded to walk out of her room. She then walked into Ryuubi's room. She had seen her with her PJ's in a mess. Her pajama top was slightly undone. Kan'u only sighed to herself.

"This girl needs to sleep like a normal human being." She said to herself. She walked over to her and patted Ryuubi on the shoulder. She thought to herself as she tried to wake her up. "_She's kind of cute when she sleeps like that though. Though I am a bit envious of her. Her chest is a little bigger than mine. It's a wonder she still does not have a boyfriend at this point."_

Again she patted Ryuubi's head. She noticed that she had the book she was reading with Naruto yesterday still with her. Letting that one slide she proceeded to tap her shoulder. 'Ryuubi...Ryuubi...wake up...It's time to go."

"mmmm....Oh Romeo....Wherefore Arte thou Romeo...Hhhmmm I am waiting for thee...Oh Romeo!" She cuddled herself fondling her own breasts. Kan'u blushed at her out of embarrassment. "Ryuubi....wake up....It's time to go...Ryuubi." She shook her as though she were a spray can. Ryuubi still was talking in her sleep. "Romeo...Oh Romeo. Hast thou wanted to see me.....Oh Romeo....take me....take me forever more." She then began to put her hand in between her thighs and rubbed it. Kan'u was beginning to wonder about this Romeo. Was this the object of her desires? All this was getting Kan'u a bit excited. Dismissing the name she shook Ryuubi harder until in a sleeping rage Ryuubi grabbed Kan'u and started doing inappropriate things to her. Kan'u did all she could to try to get released from Ryuubi's grip but the hold was strong.

"Ryuubi...Let go....Let me go! Don't touch me there!" She yelled.

"Romeo...Your so good...Oh my...I love you Romeo...I love you!" Ryuubi was lost in her own little world. Unexpectedly Kan'u turned to her and Ryuubi unintentionally placed her lips on to hers. She started to stick her tongue into Kan'u's mouth but to no avail. Kan'u embarrassed as all hell broke the accidental "first kiss" of Ryuubi's and then proceeded to try again a little bit harder. She was successful this time as Ryuubi hit the floor and was awakened by the thump.

"...Ow...I hurt my butt! Kan'u my butt hurts!" she rubbed her backside to ease the pain. "I think I'm bleeding there. Is my butt bleeding?" She turned around and pulling down her bottoms showed Kan'u her rear. Kan'u out of embarrassment turned around and walked out. "Ryuubi have some decency. It's time to go."

"Where are we going?"

"I have to go to Ryofu's house. Naruto and I have some things to discuss. I can't leave you here since you are not in the best position to protect yourself of anyone who would try to hurt you. Your being targeted by someone who we do not know about. You must be beside me at all times Ryuubi!"

"Aww...That's so sweet...It's like your my knight in shining armor." She smiled putting her hands together. " This is just like a love story!"

"Ryuubi do you ever stop to think what you are saying?"

"No not really? Why?"

"*sigh* Nevermind. Let's get going." She walked into the living room. She picked up herself phone and called Chouhi. A response was heard from the other side.

"Hey Kan'u."

"Chouhi...Where are you?"

"At Chinkyuu's. She wanted to talk to me about the current situation. Looks like we managed to find 4 Jinchuuriki so far. Say anything about other Jinchuuriki around the area?"

"No...I'm going to Naruto's to talk to him about any new developments. I will contact you if anything comes up Chouhi."

"Okay...Hey are you gonna introduce me to that guy you keep talking about? I wanna see this guy myself. You say he's a cool guy."

"You and Naruto will meet in time. It's not big of a deal."

"It is a big deal you know."

"Alright alright. Anyway I have to get going..Ryuubi and I won't be home. See you soon."

"Okay Kan'u. See ya soon." Chouhi hung up. Kan'u saw that Ryuubi was ready to go. "Ryuubi we be quick. Naruto is waiting for us."

"Wait Kan'u what book should I take. I can't go without doing some reading while your having your little talk with Naruto."

"Very well...how about this one." She gave her a book about animals in the Tokyo zoo. Ryuubi smiled and grabbed it immediately from her hands. "Thanks Kan'u. You always get the best one."

"Indeed. Now let's get going." They left the house to see Naruto. This was something Kan'u wanted rather eagerly. the last moment she spent with Naruto was pleasant to say the least. She was more than happy to be able to be with him once again. She was waiting to go see him after their last meeting. She was eager to help Naruto and be able to be useful. In some cases unwittingly in more ways than one. _"This is it. Today I will see Naruto. I hope I won't impose on him." _she secretly played with her hands as though she was nervous about something.

When they got to his house Kan'u had knocked in the door. There was no answer, She knocked again and to her chagrin Ryofu answered the door. She answered the door with a

"....What do you want?"

" I came to speak to Naruto."

"He's sleeping in the bed. Come back when your not being stupid."

"Listen you. I need to talk to him about any details on the Jinchuuriki. I've heard rumors about one being seen in the southern part of Tokyo."

"If your talking about the three tails we already found it and he's with his guardian."

"I already know that. I'm talking about another one."

"Another one?"

"Yes. It seems that Gaara and Yugito has sensed the energy source of one nearby."

"How do you know this."

"I talked to Gakushin after you two left my house yesterday."

Ryofu sighed to herself. She then cracked her neck and decided to speak her mind. "Listen I'm gonna level with ya. I am in the middle of fucking his fine ass brains out right now. He's recharging so when I close this door and go back to back he's going to pound me like a mallard duck. So if you don't mind." This got Kan'u a bit peeved. "Please I'm sure he's faking it with you."

"Seems like you have a virgin state of mind. My guy never fakes his orgasms."

"Says you."

"Those are fighting words Unchou." She opened the door and Kan'u saw she had on no pants. Kan'u only smiled. "Then bring it sister." But Ryuubi got in between them. "Girls girls...Please...Fighting won't solve anything. Now Ryofu Kan'u and I just want to talk to Naruto. Is that okay? We didn't mean to impose but this kind important to me but to Kan'u too. I think this can help further push back the Akatsuki."

"*angry sigh*. Fine.....But give me about five minutes." They both nodded. Ryofu had got back into the room and woke up Naruto. Ryuubi put her ear into the door seeing as her curiosity got the best of her.

"Who was that at the door Ryofu?"

"Honey that was Kan'u and Ryuubi. They want to talk to you. I'm sorry but I think you have to wait till they leave to we have keep going."

"......We didn't do it. You just woke me up with your chest in my face."

"SSShhh...They don't know that. besides you were sleeping naked."

"I wasn't sleeping naked you took my cloths off and then slipped yourself in my bed with your lingerie."

"That's cause I was lonely. I wanted to spend time with my sweety."

"Okay then. Do you mind? I need to get dressed."

"I'll help you. It's not like I haven't seen you naked anyway." Ryuubi was rather curious as to why Ryofu sees Naruto naked. "is that what she was talking about?...I wonder what it's like to have someone to be like that with...I need to go find a man for me. But who likes to read?" She pondered about the type of man who she would fall in love with her. "oh I hope he's a smart guy..Cool hair...and excellent outlook on life." She got away from the door just as Naruto and Ryofu got out of the room. Naruto had taken to the couch as Kan'u and Ryuubi took across them as Ryofu as usual her spot o his lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

"so Kan'u what's up?"

"Naruto I am here to talk about the four tails." She stated her point clearly.

"You found the four tails?"

"Gakushin had sensed it. Have you contacted Gaara?"

"Really? So you want to go for it? do you know anything about it?"

"No exactly. I am thinking that we should act quickly."

"Your right." Silence was heard after Naruto acknowledged her. After about ten seconds Naruto titled his head. "But where do we start?" a sweat drop came from Kan'u and Ryuubi's head. "You know what I don't know Naruto. I don't know."

"Kan'u I think next time you hear about the Jinchuuriki. Find out more than she tells you." Ryuubi stated. Kan'u nodded along with her. " She should have told me what exactly."

"Well Gakushin told me that I would know the four tails when I saw it."

"Hold on...I think we should do some research on this beast." Ryofu spoke running from Naruto's lap and to her room. She came back out with a scroll. They all looked at the piece of paper and ohhed at it. Ryuubi especially was interested in the scroll, Her eyes lit up like rockets. Kan'u noticed pictures of nine beasts each with a certain number of tails. From Gaara's beast all the way down to Naruto's fox. She was impressed that Ryofu had such information on the tailed beasts so extensively.

"Ryofu how did you get this information?" Kan'u asked.

"Simple my ample chested rival, I asked." She stuck her tongue.

"I hate you." Kan'u retorted.

"Anyway. This is 411 on all the demons that are supposedly have been sleeping inside nine chosen warriors from times past. Each of them are possessive of different powers. The one tails as you know can control the sand around him. The two tails possesses the ability to use fire. Mist is the power of the three tailed turtle. Now we come to the four tailed Monkey.....let's sees....... here we go. The Four tails is a brute of tremendous strength. It can cause earthquakes with just a stomp from one of it's knuckles. It's fire breath and control over the earth makes it a tough creature to deal with. It's a very unique beast as it is able to use the deadly element of lava. The Jinchuuriki which possesses this demon will also be able to use the power the four tails wields. According to legends the warrior who had possessed the demon long ago was a beautiful and elegant woman who was a master as swordsmanship. So that means the who ever we are looking for might be a guy. A rather experienced guy with swords."

"How do you know it's a guy?"Kan'u asked. She was finding out how she knew all this.

"Pattern. Three out of the four we have are guys. I would venture a guess as to what gender would be the next one."

"Then we should get going right away. Chances are you are not the only one that would know about this Ryofu. The Akatsuki may have already started the search for it."

"Your right Kan'u." Naruto added. "Ryofu we gotta get going. If the Akatsuki get the four tails then we are screwed. All this would have been for nothing."

"Okay honey. Let's get going then." Ryofu got up as did the others. "So what we are looking for is a guy who can use swords or something like it. Maybe we can look into the show business. We might see those sword dancer guys in those shows they have near downtown. I've always wanted to use those guys in action. I kind of wanted to learn that myself."

"Aww your so cute when you want to learn stuff." Ryofu pinched his cheeks. Kan'u grew peeved at her actions. "Will you stop that! You will have to flirt with him some other time. Right now we have to go." Ryofu just glared at her. Ryuubi

"That's right. This time we get to help you Naruto." Ryuubi jumped at the prospect of helping out. Kan'u blushed knowing full well she was going to be with Naruto. "Now I can keep my end of the deal Naruto."

"Okay...Let's get going guys." They went outside and out to the downtown spot where a lot of street performers showcased their talents. The first man that they saw was a fire breather who had out on a tremendous act which had him stand in a ring of fire. He had put his index finger in front of his mouth and blew. He had spat flames from his mouth and dazzled everyone.

"Wow that's cool....Hey you think he's the guy we are looking for?" Naruto asked.

"Do you sense any abnormal power in him Naruto?" Ryofu looked on as he started to spit out flames taking out cups along a table. Naruto closed his eyes and felt no energy within him that would resemble a demon's power. "Nope....not him." Suddenly he picked up a signal from a distant place. "Guys I can feel him. He's close by." Naruto looked to his left and walked to the next one with the others following in toe. Ryofu and the rest would have expected him to be able to have difficulty but for Naruto to sense him this easily. He was a bloodhound for this kind of thing which impressed Kan'u and Ryuubi. When they got to the next guy they saw a man playing Torah cards on the table he sat in front of. This was a man with a bald head and a white shirt which said "BAD BOY" on it. Naruto saw that there was a sword next to him. Naruto closed his eyes and sensed nothing about him that was even close. Sighing he kept searching for the Jinchuuriki when he felt the power again. This time it was closer than before. As he ran he bumped into another man with red armor like suit on. He had a backpack that emitted what looked like steam. He wore a face mask that covered the lower half of his face. Th man turned around and saw Naruto.

"Oh sorry guy I didn't see you there."

"It's okay son...You look like your in a hurry."

"I am...I wanna see all these guys doing their acts....I am looking for someone specifically actually."

"I see...Well Right the Fuuma jugglers are right over there. It might be just the thing your looking for." The pointed behind Naruto. "Thanks man I appreciate it."

"No problem....by the way..what's your name if you don't mind me asking?"

"My names Naruto." As bowed the man show sighs of acknowledgment. "Please to meet you Naruto..I am Han."

"Nice to meet you Han. I gotta go...Take care." Naruto waved as he ran to see the jugglers Han mentioned. Han only looked on as narrowed his eyes to him. He thought to himself as he walked away from the crowd. "_Naruto....I get the feeling we will meet again...soon enough."_ He left and disappeared into the crowd. Naruto and the others met up and saw the jugglers Han showed him. He saw a man with a girl throwing juggling batons to each other. The people around him were stunned and amazed the ability the two performers were showing off. The timing and precision of the batons was on the dot. They were getting drawn in and soon the performance had engulfed their up most attention. The juggling finally stopped as the batons were thrown in the air and when they landed they cracked and the girl was holding two scimitar and showing her swordsman skills. As the man was clapping along urging the crowd to clap along to keep the beat. The girl had swung the swords around with a clank heard every now and then. As her finale she thrown the blades up as she jumped up and with a flip slammed the steel weapons on the concrete which caused the sidewalk to crack. She crowd was amazed at her style and finish. They tossed coins at them which was followed with a loud uproar.

"Wow the girl's pretty good with the swords." Ryofu whistled. "She's a cutey too."

"Naruto...Check her out." Kan'u suggested. Naruto sensed nothing about her. The power however was very close by to him. Like he could almost see it. "Guys...She is not it..but the power is very close by." The others looked around in and in the crowd. They were making sure to keep an eye on the people they had their eyes on. When the when the act was over the man addressed the people he yelled out the next act.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! I NOW PRESENT YOU WITH A MAGIC ACT. I ROSHI THE HUMAN VOLCANO WILL NOW PERFORM A TRICK THE LIKES OF WHICH NO ONE IS EVER ABLE TO DO. I NOW WILL SHOW YOU...HOW I CAN CREATE WORLDS USING MY OWN MOUTH" The crowd ohhed at the prospect of how he can "create worlds." When The girl cleared the floor around him he stepped in the middle. He closed his eyes and then focused on his energy. The ground around began to crack and break around him. He took a big breath of air and his cheeks were filled with air. He then blew a red hot liquid into the ground as he filled in the cracks on the sidewalk, The lines were black as night. He then shook his head and gave out a yell. "LADIES AND GENTLE...I PRESENT YOU....MAGMA!" The crowd cheered as more coins were tossed at them. " I AM ROSHI FUUMA AND THIS MY GRANDDAUGHTER SASAME FUUMA. WE ARE THE FUUMA JUGGLERS AND MAGICIANS. THE NEXT SHOW WILL BE IN THREE HOURS IF YOUR INTERESTED. GOOD DAY AND HAVE A SAFE TRIP BACK HOME." The two gathered the coins and they walked away. People who watched them were talking to them asking a lot of questions. All the while Naruto and the others knew they had found the guy they were looking for.

"Guys....I think we found him." Naruto added.

"Right...Let's get going....Ryuubi." Kan'u looked at her as Ryuubi nodded. "Right Kan'u. Let's get going you guys." All four of them went to talk to the man and his granddaughter. Unbeknownst to them stood Konan in the back ground. She had seen the whole thing. She looked on as she spied on Naruto as they made their way to Roshi. "I see....I trust that Sasori and Toutaku are able to succeed where others have failed." She vanished into the people walking around.

When they finally caught up to Roshi Naruto called out to him. Roshi and Sasame had seen them coming and looked at each and sighed. "More fans." They said to each other. Naruto and the other girls came to them and smiled. "Hey can I talk to you for a sec Roshi? I really need to tell you something."

"Listen kid I already sighed a lot of autographs already. If you want me to sigh something it'll have to wait. I'm really tired and me and my granddaughter have other performances to do. I'm sorry but I am a real busy guy and my little girls needs to rest."

"Gram-pa Roshi they got the buffet in the hotel ready."

"Coming Sasame." He looked at Sasame and saw Naruto and the others still here. " I have to go now. If you want an autograph I'll be on the same place and same time as always. Now if you'll excuse me. I need to check out the cool buffet."

"Hold on Roshi. You and I really need to talk somewhere in private." Roshi only walked away from Naruto. Naruto yelled out something that got his attention. "It's about the four tails inside you." He stopped in his tracks. "....I don't know what you talking about...Leave me and my family alone."

"You have it...I know you do....That power you have...It's the influence of the tailed beast inside of you..I have one too."

"....If your trying to be funny boy I'm not laughing. Beat it kid...I said I don't know what you're talking about." Out came Sasame from the inside of the hotel and saw there was tension in the air. "Gram-pa....What's wrong?"

"Nothing Sasame...Nothing's wrong....Just a couple of people trying to get an autograph." She looked at Naruto and the girls and looked at Roshi. "Let's go Gram-pa."

"Right...." As they left Naruto called out to him again. "I'm a Jinchuuriki just like you...Please Roshi you're life is at risk and so is your Granddaughter's." Roshi stopped once again and had Sasame go inside the lobby to wait for her. He looked at Naruto with rage filled eyes. " Are you trying to harm me and my little Sasame?"

"No...But if we stay out here any longer we are all screwed. Please...Listen to what I have to say." He walked over to Naruto and eyeballed him up and down. "You got five minutes." he walked away and Naruto followed with the girls in toe. When they got inside Sasame was curious about why her grandfather was letting them to the room. She ran to her grandfather and all five of them were inside. Sasame was talking to Ryuubi as they shared stories of her exploits with her.

"Alright..Now tell me what you know. How do you know of the four tails?" Roshi asked.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. A Jinchuuriki of the Nine tailed fox and this is my seal." He showed Roshi his seal and Roshi looked at it very curiously. "I see....So it's true then. You are a Jinchuuriki."

"So are you...The power you have with the lava is the only power the four tails has. Your granddaughter is skilled with sword and you must have taught her that."

"Your right. But I gave up fighting with those weapons. I only taught Sasame how to fight to show case her talents. We were circus people. I was Roshi the human volcano. Sasame was the daughter of famous Fuuma clan jugglers. Her father ad mother died sadly leaving me to raise their only child. She is fifteen and happy with the life we have now. I've kept my beast a secret for over 40 years. I don't want her to be any danger. But you seem to be hell bent on wanting to talk to me about it. You must be in some serious trouble aren't you?"

"There is an terrorist organization called the Akatsuki that want our beasts. I already managed to save the one, two and three tails as well as myself. But I need to find all nine of us to defeat them before they try to use our power to revive a dreaded demon from a long night sleep. I want to band all of us together and fight them so they can never threaten humanity ever again."

"That quite a mouthful Naruto Uzumaki." Roshi stated.

"So who is your guardian?"

"Guardian?...I have none..I need none. I can take care of myself."

"You have to have one. You see this girl here?" He pointed to Ryofu, Roshi being a man was only able to see her cleavage poking out way too much. "Yes I do. Tell me lady what's your name?"

"I'm his lover and Guardian Toushi Ryofu Housen. These are my lackeys Kan'u Unchou and Ryuubi Gentoku." He whistled at Ryofu and Kan'u who glared daggers at Ryofu. "_Who does she think she is calling me a lackey?" _

"Oh...So you mean you have a partner who backs you up huh?"

"Yes Roshi. It's a long story so if you would come with me to see someone who can better explain it herself."

"Who is this woman we need to see."

"She's a Shinto priestess who knows about all nine of us. She can better tell you what is going on now."

"Naruto I just want you to know that I'm going along with this is because you can solve the mystery to why I have this thing inside me. I don't know how it got there but I always knew something was wrong with me. I never wanted to tell Sasame that I was hiding something this dangerous. I only recently became aware if it when I was very young. Let's make this quick cause I don't want to leave my Sasame here without some Protection.

"I'll stay with the kid...I think I can trust Kan'u NOT to flirt with Naruto while me and Ryuubi take care of her." Ryofu suggested. Kan'u only snickered at her. "Heh Why would I do that?" She got up as well as Naruto and Roshi. Ryofu went to Ryuubi and Sasame and they talked to her.

"Hey there Sasame...You know your really good earlier today."

"Thanks. My Grandfather showed me everything I know."

"Do you go to school?"

"I am home schooled by Gram-pa Roshi." Sasame smiled. She saw that he was gonna leave with the two strangers she saw earlier. "Gram-pa where are you going?"

"I'm going to see something with these kids okay Sasame? Be a good girl and stay out of trouble and no boys." He pointed at her. She could only blush at him. "Gram-pa. Jeez That's embarrassing. I don't bring boys in here." Roshi could only laugh. "See you soon sugar plume."

"I love you Gram-pa!" She waved. She then turned to Ryofu and Ryuubi and started the girl talk. As Roshi walked out with Naruto and Kan'u he found himself feeling s sense of foreboding around him. "Alright...Let's get going. Where is the shrine she serves?"

"It's not too far but it's a good distance from here. I know where it is, Please follow us Sir Roshi." Kan'u looked. Roshi was unintentionally looking her body and thought to himself. "_Oh to be young. This girl here is just as good as Ryofu. Naruto my boy you must be a lucky boy to be around such beauties." _They ran to the shrine where Gakushin stayed at.

**To the shrine**

Gakushin had been sweeping around the patio of the shrine when she heard footsteps in front of the altar. She smiled and knew full well who those footsteps were. "Ah...I see Naruto has already found him. Time to have a chat with Master Roshi. (A/N LAWL DBZ! You know the character Roshi was inspired by the DBZ series. true story.)" She had seen Kan'u and Naruto with Roshi in front of the shrine entrance. She walked to them and grabbed Naruto's hand. "It is good to see you again Naruto. I see you brought Roshi from the hotel. Where is Sasame?"

"Hey there...how do you know my name?" Roshi asked.

"I know a great many things. My knowledge is a gift the gods have blessed me with." Gakushin bowed.

"Your the shrine maiden Naruto wanted me to see. Well you better have a lot to share. I missed a buffet and tapioca pudding for this."

"I will show you everything Roshi. I have prayed for your safe journey. Once again my prayers have been answered. Come with me now, Hallowed ground is where you are safe from prying eyes." She showed them into the shrine.

Meanwhile in the forest stood Zetsu poking his head from a tree. He had seen the whole thing. "So this is how they were able to track the Jinchuuriki. That Gakushin girl is helping her. Man they had a sensor type toushi with them the whole time."

"**You dumbass. The girl is just a psychic. The Jinchuuriki themselves can sense each other. But the girl can pose a problem if does know about our plans. We might need to silence her."**

"A job for Sasori and Toutaku I assume."

**"Right after we figure out the mole in our midst."**

"Yeah yeah I forgot. Frikkin Kaku...Who would put moles in our organization and for what reason?"

**"I don't know. But this thing just got a whole lot more complicated then it had to be. Let's get going. Apparently they don't want us snooping around here."**

"Yup. Let's see what Pein is gonna do about this." Zetsu receded from the trees and vanished with no sign of him ever being in there."

* * *

And with that this chap is set for your reading pleasure. I must say this one was another doozy for me. I had time to figure out the plot for this arc when it hit me like a ton of bricks. enjoy as I begin to start the next one up as soon as I can.

Next time Ch.14. Going ape are ya? See ya next time ^ ^.

OMAKE TIME! (A dialogue with Kan'u and Naruto talking to each other in a park

Kan'u: So Naruto. Tell me about your life so far?

Naruto: Good.

Kan'u:Any fan letters?

Naruto: None yet. Thank god. To tell you the truth I think I'm being watched.

Kan'u:I see...Any idea by whom?

Naruto: No...not a clue..and it kind of scares me.

Kan'u:I'm sure it will blow over. (she leans in a bit to his face. Naruto getting a good look at her boobs. He gulps having seen her nipple.)

Naruto:Uhh....Really...hehehehehe!

Kan'u: (Confused) What is it Naruto?

Naruto:(Looking away) Nothing....uuhh...how about you Kan'u anything new.

Kan'u:Nothing much. Hey there's a stray hair on your shoulder. (She grabs it from his shoulder.)

Naruto:Hey It's late wanna go get something to eat?

Kan'u: I would like that Naruto. (They walk away. When they are done Naruto and Kan'u part ways and she runs to he closet. She opens it up and reveals a shrine that worships Naruto like a god.) So he didn't get my letter.....Oh well I will make sure the next one gets delivered. Now to add another piece to my collection. Soon I'll have my very own Naruto replica...oh joy ^ ^.


	14. Going ape are ya?

**Ch.14 Going ape are ya?**

WOO! Getting back into the swing of things. I'm a bit under the weather thought folks. Got a minor case of the cold. Damn trip got me sick...Grr! ...oh well At least it's not N1H1.....Cause that's the politically correct term...Cause of you said swine flu to someone like me...It's racist. I don't know why. I don't find it offensive. I mean I know a lot of Cholo's who don't even care about it. I'm Guatemalan and I don't find it offensive. I mean really it's not that big of a deal really. But the Zombie's in Capitol hill are about as retarded as ever. Republicans.....Drinking and laughing at Tax payers' expense.

That's right folks...I like the black guy President....He actually speaks in complete sentences. He also enunciates his words out loud and very clearly. any guy who speaks like that is a great U.S leader....I mean look at FDR. He's speaking prowess is only matched by his ability to take down serious issues. Hell he even dethroned an asshole without spending that much money. and he got us out of a depression....BUSH AIN'T DONE SHIT! Obama you gotta pick up the slack and succeed where blue collars have failed....Miserably.

Anyway Let's us begin shall we?

* * *

It was night fall when noises were heard from deep within a cellar floor of a boathouse. The sounds were loud and obnoxious. Noises of people are arguing and bickering inside the cellar room. A rat is seen eating scraps from the floor and it sees the people talking and debating about the tasks at hand. In the center was Pein and Konan listening in on the arguments about the newly uncovered information about not only the four tails but the news of a traitor in their midst. Pein addressed the crowd as they turned their attention to him. He looked at each of hte members and saw the anger they had. He was curious as to what they planned should the mole show himself.

"Alright. So what have we gathered from Kaku when she fought the three tails?"

"From what I could tell is that she had only joined the Akatsuki to find out what we were up to for her master. I think the one who sent her in was someone in this very room. It was odd that he and you Toutaku not only come from the same school but you also always had her follow you around." Kakuzu stated.

"First of all she wanted me to join. I don't see why you have to put me under the bus for that. Sure we knew each other only cause she had a crush on me. It's not she saw that I was the best choice to be her partner."

"For fucks sake dude just ice the little schmuck. This fetus is only going to us down. I say I take his head right here right now!" Hidan pulled out his three bladed red scythe. He pointed it at Toutaku who only looked at him. "I'd like to see you try Hidan."

"Toutaku...Hidan...Calm yourselves. It's clear that her master is someone that is not here at this time. Tobi have you found out anything about her life at school?"

"No sirey boss. Only that she was a top class toushi and best in her class academically."

"That's true. She was smart...Too smart for her own good." Toutaku only closed his eyes

"Toutaku you seem to know her best out of all of us. Any suspicious activity outside the ordinary?"

"No boss...at least not that I know o-....Wait...There was one time I did see her meet someone outside the school...He was a tall guy. He had pale white skin and purple mark below his eyes. His Magatama was white unlike an average toushi's green jewel. His chi was rather large for someone like him. I can see the evil in his snake eyes. I think that Kaku was serving that guy."

"Orochimaru....So he lives after all."Pein suspected

"Orochimaru? Who the hell is that?"

"Toutaku was that the only time you saw her with him?

"Yeah..From what I remember."

"Good...Well...It seems we may have a thorn on our side to deal with. Hidan...Kakuzu...Find out about Orochimaru's location and end him. Toutaku I want you and Sasori to find and bring back the four tails. Zetsu...Anything at your end?"

"**Let me explain this part.. I don't think my "other" half is smart enough to put it in correct words."**

"You always undermine me!"

**"Your always frikkin stupid."**

"Zetsu...*sigh*...one of you say something."

**"We have reason to believe that the Jinchuuriki are being aided by a psychic Shinto priestess near the Kanto region. Her name is Gakushin Bunken. I think we might need to take her out so the Jinchuuriki would be easier to catch. She seems to know everything from now to way along to time-line."**

**"**We'll need you to keep her under surveillance from now on. Keep tabs on her as much as you can Zetsu. But now ladies and gentleman with our numbers down I managed to recruit another member into our ranks. Please welcome our newest members of Akatsuki Sousou Moutoku and Suigetsu Hozuki." They all looked at the first one to enter. He had white short hair and carried a large blade with hole near the end of it. A fang poked itself out of his upper jaw and Hidan was impressed with his demeanor. "Oh look. It's shark boy lava girl."

"You gotta a problem pal?" Suigetsu wasted no time in pointed his blade right next to his neck. "Ohohohoho....Someone wants to play!"

"Hidan...I'm sorry Suigetsu he's a rather impolite person."

"I know a Jashinist when I see one." He responded.

"Aahhh You know of Lord Jashin's religion."

"My older brother is a Jashin priest." He put his sword

"So am I....Well I hate this kid already!" He smirked. "And you must be Sousou aren't ya pansy?" He saw Sousou with his dark brown hair slightly covering his black eyes. He wore a sports Jacket with the Akatsuki symbol on it. He lore long black formal pants with black suede formal shoes. He kept his seriousness facing Hidan who pointed his scythe at him. Sousou closed his eyes and reopened them to meet with Hidan's. He had entered his dragon state to show of how powerful he was to the others. He then closed them again and looked at Hidan who was smirking even harder.

"hahaha...this kid is amazing. You actually tried to make yourself intimidating. You I will enjoy beheading."

"So your the Hidan that Pein has told me about. I don't see what's so special about you."

"You see soon enough prick!"

"Sousou and Suigetsu are working together and will take Kaku's and Deidara's spot. Tobi you and Zetsu will be watching Gakushin Bunken. Now get going. Konan and I will continue our seach for the previous Jinchuuriki and try to take them back." They all nodded and vanished with out a trace.

Outside the building Sasori looked at Toutaku who was lagging behind. "Hey Toutaku....About that girl with Orochimaru...What do you suppose he wants?"

"I don't know ...Hey I gotta make a phone call...Wait for me at the rendezvous point."

"Yeah yeah...see ya there and don't take long. The four tails is a sneaky little monkey." and Sasori vanished. Toutaku picked up his cellphone and dialed a number. "....Hey it's...I take it you heard already....They don't know...Kaku was a mistake from the get go.....Yes...They managed to find the first 4 Jinchuuriki and the nine tails....I will make sure that it gets taken care of......Will do...I understand..Orochimaru." he hung up and looked at the sky watching the stars flicker. "What the boss doesn't know...Won't hurt me." he smirked as he caught up with Sasori and the two had gotten ready to find the four tails.

**Meanwhile  
**

When they got back to the hotel Roshi saw that Ryuubi and Sasame were fast asleep on the floor and Ryofu was dozing off in the couch. Naruto and Kan'u walked in watching the three in silent slumber. Roshi had gotten his granddaughter from the floor as Kan'u woke up Ryuubi. Ryofu had stirred seeing Kan'u and Ryuubi and looking back to see Naruto at the door. She smiled as she got up and stretched her arms.

"So how did go babe?" She asked.

"Good...Right Roshi."

"I'll say. I understand now that all but to get caught in it so suddenly."

"So do you know how to find your Guardian?"

"No...I think I can safely say that I will protect my little Sasame and she will do the same. Gakushin did say that when I found the guardian sent to me I would know. Sasame has always been my only meaning to live. I've Protected and kept her safe for 40 years. I think I will keep on doing that for 40 more."

"So you think she's your Guardian?"

"I know so Naruto...Bet it was like that when you met Ryofu right?"

"Ehehee...Well."

"Naruto is a but shy when it comes to how we met. But I can tell you that I felt the same way you did." She looked at Naruto and walking next to him grabbed his hand. "I always had known since the day I first laid eyes on him." Naruto only blushed in retort. Kan'u was a bit shaken by her words. She could only look at the carpet under her feet. "Now then I think we've over stayed our welcome here guys. Let's blow!" She walked out and Ryuubi followed. Kan'u and Naruto stayed making sure Roshi and Sasame were safe.

"Good night Roshi. I'll come back tomorrow and we'll have you introduced to the rest of us later okay?" Roshi nodded. "Good night and have a safe trip home Naruto." They left as Ryofu and Ryuubi were too far gone. Ryofu looked back to see Naruto and Kan'u run back to them. "Let's drop you guys off first. Your house is closer here than mine." Ryofu spoke grabbing Naruto's hand. Kan'u was feeling slightly uncomfortable around them when she did that. When they got to the house Naruto walked Kan'u to her door with Ryuubi.

"Naruto I would like thank you for allowing me to accompany you for this. It really means a lot to me."

"No I should be thanking you Kan'u for today. You guys were a big help with Roshi."

"...I really didn't do much Naruto."

"Yeah you did. You came to the shrine with me."

"Yes...but I feel as if I can do so much more for you Naruto." She inched closer to him. Ryofu was tapping her foot. "Would you stop kissing my boyfriend and go home already?"

"OH KNOCK IT OFF!" Kan'u yelled. "I AM JUST TALKING!"

"WELL HURRY UP...I'M HORNY AND IT'S LATE!" Naruto was shaking with a bit of fear at the fact that he knew what was coming when they got home. "We'll come back tomorrow okay?"

"I would like that very much Naruto...Good night." She hugged him, putting her hand in his pocket and retracting it in time before he noticed. He smiled a bit as was a bit red as he walked back to Ryofu. She grabbed his hand and ran as fast as she can back to her house. As they ran out of sight Kan'u only blushed at the way she was able to finally spend time with Naruto without daydreaming. She went inside the house where Ryuubi and Chouhi were talking and greeting each other.

"Ah Chouhi your back. How did your visit with Gaara go."

"Good. I was able to get to know the other Jinchuuriki too. Who'd a thunk that their progress as partners were improving. I can't wait to meet the other guy you and Naruto found. By the way I still have to see him too. I wanna see how much have they progressed with their fusion form."

"I don't think they even tried yet. They'll be here tomorrow so ask all the questions you want they he is here tomorrow."

"okay then. I'm going to sleep. G'night guys"

"Night Chouhi." Ryuubi called.

"Night Ryuubi. Night Kan'u"

"Good night to both of you." Kan'u went into her room and plopped to her bed. She turned off the light and laid there with her head on the edge of the pillow. She thought about Ryofu's words when she said them to Roshi. She often wondered if the circumstances changed, If she was the one who had been his guardian instead of Ryofu. Would she be able to help Naruto even more than she did now. Would she be able to be alongside Ryuubi and Naruto for as long as time would allow? All this started plaguing her mind. "_I wonder if I was Naruto Guardian...Would I be able to stand by him even if I am not strong enough....I don't know why but for some reason...I don't want Naruto to be with her....He deserves so much better.....These feelings. I can't hide them forever...Eventually I will have to come to grips with this reality. I am now certain of this....." _She touched her lips with her finger and then put her hands on her chest. She closed her hands around her breast as she winced at the slight sting. She started to pant a little heavily to herself. "...Naruto...

**_"I think I'm in love with you!"_**

**Next mourning**

Ryofu was in her bra and panties again sleeping next to Naruto. He was already up when he noticed Ryofu laying next to him wrapping herself around his waistline. He nudged at her cause Ryofu to open her eyes and crawl to his face. She laid on top of him with lips slightly tickling his whisker marks.

"Good mourning sunshine. How did you sleep?" She spoke pecking his lips.

"I didn't sleep at all last night."

"Aww...I didn't mean to keep you up for that long. But you had so much stamina."

"Is this gonna be a regular thing with you?"

"Honey I would make love to you a million times and it's never gonna bore me."

"You really love sex don't you?"

"It's not that I love sex. I love you Naruto. It's just that I can't stop thinking about you and me in bed together."

"........*-_-"* Why am I not surprised?"

"Oh come on you enjoy going inside me as much as I do you horn dog."

"Oh I'm a horn dog? Look who calling the kettle black?"

"I'm proud to be your one and only nympho. I let you flirt with other girls but you never have sex with them. You know this body is all mine." She started to suck the side of his neck and let go. "I left my mark on you."

"That's just gross."

"Please we've done worse. Now let's get dressed. I'm sure Kan'u is dying to see you again."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Oh just a joke..." She then saw he was fully dressed. She put on her white shirt with beige skirt and walked in front of Naruto. She put her arms around his waist and pout her head on his shoulders. "Hey Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy with me?"

"What are you saying?"

"Are you happy with the way things are? With me?"

"Your asking me this now?"

"Just answer it."

"Well I can't complain about it. I like living in this kind of place."

"No Naruto...Not your living conditions...With life the way it is...Our life together? Are you really happy with it?

"Sure I am...Why can I not be happy with it. I've met so many people here. It's wonderful that I am here. I'm very thankful for it. Ever since I met you it's been a crazy and rough ride so far, But it's been very interesting to me. I can't ask for anything more."

"..Really? Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah...Are you happy with the way things are now?" She retorted with a kiss to his lips more tender than she could ever muster. She broke contact and stared into his eyes more lovingly than she would ever do. Her smile dazzled Naruto's red surprised face. "Being able to do that to you is the best thing that's ever happened to me. All I ask is if you would let me be by your side from now and forever. What do you say? Are you gonna let us happen?"

"If I didn't stop before, what makes you think I will stop now. Your my Guardian Ryofu and I can't do this without you or my friends." He grinned his classic grin which made her blush. The mood was broken when Naruto's phone went off. He picked it up as Kakashi was on the other line.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Naruto...Is Ryofu with you?"

"Yeah."

"Both of you get here as soon as you can. We've got a problem."

"What?"

"Get here now!"

"We're on the way." He hung up on Kakashi. Ryofu was confused as to what was going on with Naruto. "What's wrong Naruto?"

"That was Kakashi-sensei. We gotta go now, Somethings going down and looks like we got something huge going on."

"Sweety what's the trouble." Naruto grabbed his Magatama and Ryofu's as well and threw is at her. She caught it and latched it on. Naruto put his on and he ran out the door as fast as he can. Ryofu a bit worried ran after him. They had reached the school and went into the room with the Yugito and Yagura just standing there. Naruto saw that Sasame was crying on the floor badly beaten.

"Sasame...What the hell happened?" Just then Gaara and Chinkyuu came in. "We came as soon as we heard." Gaara said panting like crazy. "What in god's name happened to her?" Chinkyuu was shocked at Sasame's current state. She was battered and bruised like a peach. Kakashi was able to tend some of her wounds. She looked at Naruto and Ryofu and ran straight to Ryofu. She hugged her as tight as she can. "Oh god your here......Thank god your here. I was outnumbered. They came to me so fast. I couldn't defend myself. They wanted to kidnap me for something."

"Who attacked you and where's Roshi?"

"I don't know....He said he left to run some errands but he never came back. They tried to hurt me...I was so scarred....So scarred." Ryofu patted her head to ease her pain. "Shh...It's okay....Your safe now...Naruto we have to find Roshi."

"That's not the only problem." Kakashi Interrupted. "Seems like the Akatsuki got some new muscle."

"What?"

"That's right..the treaty's been broken. This afternoon Nanyo was attacked by two assailants with the Akatsuki insignias on them. They blame the attack on Kyoshou since the student that attack them was wearing Kyoshou Uniform....We along with Nanyo and Seito are to attack and take down Kyoshou Academy."

"No..why...Gakushin is on Kyoshou."

"I know...But someone from there attacked us and now the whole school is responsible. They attack Nanyo trying to get Yugito and Yagura while the Guardians were away."

"Big brother...This is bad. My sister goes to Kyoshou too. They can't attack them cause I'm their Jinchuuriki."

"That's right. They can't really attack unless they further investigate this." Naruto protested. Kakashi knew full well he had to tell them the truth. "It's already been decided. I already spoke to Gakushin if she knew who would do such a thing. She told me that she was sorry that things had come to this. The headmasters for each school are have deliberated that unless the student responsible comes forth the school will be taken out. That includes their Jinchuuriki. Yugito for some reason they tried to kill Ryomou while they looked for you."

"But how is this connected to Sasame's attack."

"I think that she was at the wrong place at the wrong time....or....They already know."

"This is bad. we have to find Roshi and get him to safety as fast as we can. I'm going after him. You guys stay here."

"Naruto you can't find them by yourself. What if they find him use him to get to you and the others." He only smirked. "I've got a secret weapon." He smiled and ran to find Roshi. Ryofu was unable to catch up to him as he left the safety of Rakuyou and out of sight. "Good luck Naruto...Whatever you do come back to me...please." She mumbled.

**At some open place near Kyoshou Academy.**

Roshi was there meditating with his eyes closed. He had been there for some time, He had heard the birds chirping and the many small creatures climbing and scurrying around him. It was then when he saw two shadow's come to his view. Out came Sasori and Toutaku looked dead in his open eyes. He stared right back at them.

"I take it that your not here for an autograph."

"We got one from your little girl...she even signed it in blood." Toutaku pulled out a photo and tossed it at Roshi. He grew angrier at them, His aura intensifying a bit more with each passing second. his eyes turning to an orange scerla and his black pupil going to a pale white.

"You think you can get away with this unscathed?"

"No..I think we are getting you back to our hideout and taking that demon inside of you."

"You rue the day you ever hurt her."

"Then do something about it..She wasn't that much of a challenge with her Fuuma clan techniques. Perhaps you are gonna be much better than she is." He took his fighting stance. Sasori pulled out a scroll from his pocket and opened it. He bit his thumb hard and put the bloodied finger and out poofed a large puppet. It had a human face with a a long metal tail at the end of it. "So your the Puppet master of Kyoshou Academy. Was that you attacked a school looking for others?"

"I wish I was the one who did that. But no that was not me. Maybe someone else was the bold one."

"I heard about the attack from all the way here. Sure that wasn't you boy?"

"If that was me that school would already be burned to the ground. Everyone would have died."

"Well then...Guess I can go all out then." His aura now had grown to a more physical state. A set of long horns were coming out of his skull and chi around him had taken the form of what looked like a gorilla. A tail swung from one end to the other. His arms had gotten bigger with his knuckles were getting more massive in size. He put his knuckles on the ground and posed himself almost like a mad gorilla. The tail was silhouetted with rectangular spike along the dorsal part of the tail. (A/n: dorsal = back area of usually fish or sea mammals. Ventral = chest area or front.) Sasori got inside the puppet he summoned and Toutaku had already gone into his dragon state. Clearly all three of them were going to give it their all.

"This is why they call me the human volcano. LAVA PLUME!" He raised his arms and slammed them into the ground which cracked the very earth beneath them. Both jumped up out of the way as the hot magma shot out from below them. Sasori shot out several small needles which were dodged easily. He the got up and out his index finger in front of him. "DRAGON'S BREATH!" He shot out flames from his mouth and only burned some of Toutaku's shirt. He took it off and dusted the ash from his bare chest. Roshi had seen Sasori coming from the air with the tail aimed at him. He only barely got nicked there but missed the tail's full force. Roshi continues his attacks on Toutaku with many jabs from different directions. Both were engaged in hand to hand combat.

"I could you some help here Sasori"

"I'm going. Hold on I don;t wanna hit you. Keep him in front of my line of sight!"

"Easy for you to say Sasori!"

"What ever it is your planning it won't work. I've fought whippersnappers like you for 40 years. You can fight with experience."

"Wanna bet?" Roshi looked at Sasori who had the puppets mouth open

He then shot out more needles which Roshi blocked with a brass knuckle blade from his pocket. He kicked Toutaku out of the way and slammed the earth below him. Rocks shot from the ground and straight for Sasori. He destroyed each boulder with the steel tail and again struck out at him with it. Roshi had pushed the tail away and stomped on the ground send a tremor to him. He jumped out of the way and struck time and time again at Roshi who was too fast for him. He landed a kick to the face of the puppet and it slid across the dirt dragging grass along with it. Roshi's power grew more stronger as now another tail was seen from his aura. His teeth now sported 3 inch long tusks and the horns on his head grew more larger.

"Toutaku...You okay there?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Toutaku saw the power Roshi was putting out. The aura around him was more harder and manifested more physical features of the beast within Roshi. Sasori open up a part of the doll and shot out kunai knives zooming right at Roshi. He let out a loud yell which stopped the kunai knives dead. Roshi took in a very good amount of air into his mouth and he spat out a sea of not lava from his mouth. Sasori and Toutaku jumped up as far away as they can to get away from the sea of molten rock. Roshi being the Jinchuuriki was impervious to the hot rock. He walked on it like it was just water. He raised his arm and a ball of hot lava formed on the palm of his hand. He out his hand out in front of him, Shooting it to Sasori who dodged the lava ball. Roshi kept up his assault as he crept up to Sasori who moved as fast as he can evading and avoiding the balls. One ball finally hit and the tail was badly damaged. The tail did not melt off which caught Roshi off guard.

"You know this tail is made of kind of metal impervious to fire. It can withstand a temperature of well over 2000 degrees centigrade. Cutting off this tail is gonna take the power of sun to melt it off."

"Good to know...Then let me bring to sun to you then." He tapped further into the four's tails power and his body was now transformed. The molten rock surrounded him and when it broke away in the full view was Roshi in a black body with the gorilla feature much more evident. Three tails were swinging from one side to another. Sasori and Toutaku focused their chi and tried their best to match Roshi's transformed state. This was going to be one tough fight for all three of them indeed

* * *

And there it is. Now that Roshi and the Akatsuki are fighting will Naruto make it in time to save him and get him back to Sasame...Is Sasame really his guardian...Or is he mistaken...Can you hear me NOW?...All this and more on the next chapter

Ch.15. I am Konjin, Here me roar

See ya next time ^ ^.


	15. I am Konjin,Here me roar

**Ch15. I am Konjin, Here me roar**

Merry Christmas to all and to all a good mourning. I know that's not the saying but it's Christmas eve mourning and we're getting the holiday cheer going on full blast. No literally my sister is blasting Kanye fucking West (Ever since his ego got too big I started loathing that little waste of flesh and bone.) So yeah. To all the cast of this series and myself....Okay guys!

(Everyone lines up. Naruto comes out first.)

Naruto:With all of us here at set of this new series we all want to wish you a very merry Christmas.

Ryomou:It's been a long 2009 but we made it without a hitch. This year end will be sensational.

Ryuubi: To those of us who are of the Jewish faith we wish you a very Happy Hanukkah. Have fun with your eight nights kids.

Ryofu: Whether it be Kwanzaa, Christmas or Hanukkah. There are always a happy celebration to be had. So from all of us here to you...Our readers...We wish you all.

**A VERY HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

Well said guys....well said.

Let us begin shall we?

**YES WE SHALL!**

**

* * *

**The beast was staring down and growling fiercely at the two warriors ready to square off. The beast slowly raising it's arms and beating it's chest wildly. The roar was more mightier than the howl of a spartan armada. Sasori put the wooden hands together and shot out needles from a small opening from each of the fingertips. Then as of on cue the beast opened it's mouth and fire shot out and incinerated the needles. Sasori was wondering about how it was able to react so fast despite it's large size.

"This is gonna be one tough fight. Toutaku."

"On it." Toutaku ran at it from the side and tried to strike his kick at the head. all it took to shoo him away was one solid tail swipe which burned a marked across his chest. He had gotten up holding the burn as it was slowly regenerating. Sasori saw the mark slowly scarring over and thought to himself. "_Boy Pein sure knows how to pick 'em. How can shit guy regenerate. The only way would be from a forbidden technique which uses your chi to heal your own wounds. It's got a high risk of shortening your life span but how did he learn that...Only one I know who can do that is the scarred up Orochimaru....Unless."_

"Here I come Kong!" He charged a chi ball and shot it at the creature which only caused it to flinch. It looked at Toutaku as it beat it's chest and ran to him at full speed. It barely was able to hit Toutaku and it's fist only met the cracking ground. It started to punch left and right. Toutaku evaded and blocked each of the jabs and uppercuts the beast dished out. When Toutaku was a certain distance it would launch a fireball from a tube coming from it's mouth. With Each attack the beast landed Toutaku's chi had regenerated it slowly but surely.

"You can jump in anytime you want Sasori." All Sasori was get out and snap his fingers which made the puppet disappear. He brought another scroll out and planted his hand on it. Out from nowhere poofed a doll with four arms and four arms. "Kankuro thinks He's the only one who can use Kuroe. Let me show you the power of a puppet master. Kuroe let's go." The doll came at the demon and flung one of it's arm throwing kunai knives. "I doused these Kuroe's knives with a kind of Neurotoxic mushroom poison that will slowly slow him down." The knives hit the target and the beast let out a yell. The knives came out of his body and the wounds healed. Sasori only smirked at himself. "That should make it easier. " He sent the puppet to stretch out all four of it's arms and wrapped itself around the beast.

"Now apply the seal Pein gave you!"

"Yeah yeah yeah." With one boost from his chi spirit. He ran to the beast and took out a tag from his pocket. He put the seal on his forehead and letting out his loudest roar the tag was burned away. The tag had no effect on him.

"What the?"

"He resisted the seal. You need to try another cause I can't hold him forever. The poison is gonna leave his body anytime soon." Toutaku took out another seal tag with the kanji for the word "Fate" on it. He ran to the demon and was about to apply the tag when a figure came from nowhere hitting him dead in the face. Sasori released the grip from the beast as it turned to the figure that had saved it's life. There in full view was Naruto who was in his beast state. His eyes clawed and teeth fanged. The demonic gorilla stepped back started hooting and hollering. Naruto turned to a row of bushes and yelled out loud.

"NOW! GO NOW!" Out came another shadow and leaped into the beasts range and a red light engulfed them up. when the light faded a woman was seen with red pigtails and two blades resembling horns. It worn a red Chinese dress which was cut just below the knee.

**_"So I've been awakened. I'd always knew we'd be needed sometime. Kyuuko you never asked for help before. Now see that you need me more than I need you."_**

Inside the girls head Roshi's voice stood out. "_What the?...What the hell is this? I'm a girl?"_

_**"**_**You can relax Roshi..Your in good hands now!"**

_"Who are you? Your not my daughter."_

_"_** No I'm not."**

**"**_But I always thought you had to merge with your Guardian to awaken the Konjin. That's what Gakushin told me. I assumed that Sasame was my guardian."_

**"Naruto lead me right to you. Also about this. I know it sounds odd but I'll explain everything and introduce myself once we get rid of these pests."**

_"They hurt my little girl. I think it's time I returned the favor. What say you?"_

**"I say we get this party started."**

Outside Sasori and Toutaku stood in awe of the beauty that stood before them. "Who the hell are you?" Toutaku dared to asked. "_**Me...I'm your worst nightmare. This is the true form of the union of Jinchuuriki and it's partner. I am Shi-Yon(1) Pang. The Chinese warrior Konjin of the chosen nine. You hurt someone close to me. It's only fair that I should return the favor right?"**_

"Alright then We'll take you on." Toutaku ran to the woman and quickly taken down. "_**Heh You call this a challenge. I am disappointed in you, I can read you like an open book. My bijuu power of foresight can predict the next 50 moves even before you make them." **_He got up and started to swing hard with Shi-yon countering each of his blows. She was toying with him very easily as if he was a plaything. Sasori took the time to shoot out more of the poison blades at her. She reflected every last one and sliced up Kuroe like a hot knife through butter."**_I didn't forget your puppet master. These blades of mine can cut through the strongest steel in the world. I've fought your kind before. Using multiple puppets for long and close range combat. You might be fun to play with." _**She licked her lips and started to run at him. Sasori jump out and put a scroll and sliced his hand putting on the paper. Out came an army of puppets with different weapons. Purple liquid came from each of the blade tips the puppets carried.

"This is one of my best puppet techniques. the Secret Red Move: Dance of a Hundred Puppets." Shi-yon only laughed at the puppet master and put her swords in front of her ready to cut them down. "_**Oh wow. This is gonna be fun. I wanna see if I can cut them all down in under 20 seconds."**_

"You underestimate me greatly Konjin. I've leveled entire towns with this technique. I am the only toushi that is able to use such a technique."

"**_Then impress me puppet boy. Show me the greatest show on earth!" _**She ran straight to all of them and started sliced them all down one by one each of falling and burning before most of them even hit the ground. She had chopped through most of them with others attacking her. She was able to counter many of the blows and dodged and avoid anytime she could. All the puppets dropped like flies giving Sasori a look of shock. "She's going through them without them even laying a single blow. What is she?"

"_**If this is the best you got then I want my money back."**_

"Then how do you like this?" She stopped as Sasori retreated what little puppets he had and they all broke apart. Then she came together piece by piece and locking in place. When they came together it formed a large wooden man with a short sword and shield that was metallic. Sasori stood now proud of himself. "Feast your eyes on this big guy. I call him "Mokujin no kyokan." (A/n:Giant woodman.)

"_**He's a big guy....Guess I can stop holding back then." **_She crossed her blades in front of her face and raised her chi. The aura was giving shape to four tails stiffening glowing even brighter than before. Her swords now catching fire and sending small flames to the ground. "_**Here I come tiny." **_She jumped up to strike the wooden man which blocked her attack. A red Kanji glowed bright blue and out from one of it's shoulders came a cannon which shot a big chi beam toward her. She slammed her swords on the ground and a chi shield blocked the attack. Naruto and Toutaku were in awe of the amount of power both fighters put out.

"Wow...She's crazy strong..They both are."Naruto said to himself. Toutaku took this chance to look at Naruto and take out a seal tag to catch him off guard. "Since he's here..I can take him out. This tag will kill him almost instantly. It's meant to extract all chi from the target." He ran to Naruto who was still watching the battle between Shi-yon and Sasori. When he looked next to him he saw Toutaku lunge the tag to his chest. The tag did not stick as he was stopped by his own self. He felt a sensation on his body. An ache that was traveling all inside of him. "..No..It can't be...The technique....It was supposed to heal me.." He looked down as saw that the scar that was healed over opened up along with previous wounds from past battles. The technique had taken it's tole on him. "No...I must have used it to much.....Damn it." He stumbled to the ground and toppled over on his own weight. He tried to stretch his hand to touch Naruto but his eyes had already closed and his life had come to an end. Naruto had seen the insignia on his chest. He recognized it as the Rakuyou symbol of his school. "....Was he the one they said was with Akatsuki?...This changes everything." His eyes were glued back to the battle at hand.

Shi-yon were in a power struggle with the giant's sword and her two blades pushing his back. Sasori focused his chi on the sword and attempted to push the woman back. Sasori was panting as Shi-yon had gave it her all making sure she did not let him push her back. Her power was equal to his. This was irritating for Sasori as he wanted this to end. "Your a persistent little bitch aren't you?"

_**"Brother you don't know the half of it!"**_

"I'll teach you! HERE I COME!" He gritted his teeth focusing his chi on the puppets arm hold the shield. The wooden giant shoved her away and slammed the sword down on the ground with a giant bang. The earth shook when the blade hit the ground. Shi-Yon had then started her stance with both of her flaming weapons at the ready. "_**It's time I stopped playing around. I'm gonna end this!" **_She jumped up and blew black molten rock out of her mouth and it hit the shield. She cracked the now hardened rock and the shield along with the rock split in half. Sasori was stunned at her trick.

"What the hell did you do?"

_**"I used molten rock to harden on your metal shield. The heat alone melted some of it away and with one whack, Your now defenseless."**_

_**"**_You are getting on my last nerve bitch." The Big puppet had raised the sword once more and as it was over the head Shi-yon spat out two globes of lava at the joint of it's arm. The arm joint melted away and the sword came crashing down hitting the ground with a loud bang. "_**Now for the finisher" **_She focused all of her chi into the flames and the fire from her swords grew even bigger. "_**This is the judgment the gods cast upon you. The wrath of Amaterasu will be merciless. My ultimate power within this technique. BIJUU POWER!" **_She jumped and began to spin around and the flames sliced the giant wooden puppet fell too pieces burning as they came down. With one last whip slashed the giant's head. She came back down and put her swords pointing down to the ground. "_**Wrath of the sun god." **_She saw Sasori's look of defeat on his face. She then walked away sheathing her swords back in their leather bags. She then snapper her finger and Sasori fell to the ground with a large gash. His blood now forming a pool he now had laid on. She looked at Naruto and bowed her head.

"_**I assume that Sanko had told you about our dilemma."**_

"She has..Good to see you Shi-Yon."

"_**You need to hurry Naruto. With each passing day the fallen one is that much closer to be awakened. Now there are more evil and more dangerous foes wanting our power destroyed**_**._ Timing is of the essence young one. Awaken all nine of us and stop the reviving of our fallen one._"**

"Thank you Shi-yon..Without you I'd wouldn't think we'd stand a chance of beating the Akatsuki."

_**"Don't mention it...I must now slumber. If your in any trouble..You know who to call...Oh and one more thing...Tell Kyuuko that she can depend on me anytime. She has a bit of a pride issue but you can handle her."**_

" I will." He waved as she closed her eyes and the two separated. Roshi laying on the ground and the toushi who fused now next to him. She kneeled next to him and woke him up. Roshi got up from his blacked out state. He saw a silhouette of a girl with what he thought was light gray hair. He could not make out a face. "..Sasame?..Is that you?"

"I'm not your Granddaughter. She is still with the others. I am the guardian sent here to watch and protect you master Roshi." The voice he could tell was of a mature feminine

"That voice...Who are you?" He was falling in and out of consciousness every now and then.

"Relax..Naruto and I will take you to your family now. Rest easy now, You are a bit battered from the fight with the Akatsuki."

"Take me to her...Take me to my Sasame." He resided back into the blackness and he felt himself getting carried off. When he finally came to He saw more people around him. They seemed to be in and out of the dark a bit but his vision cleared to see Naruto with Ryofu, Kan'u and Ryuubi, Along with other people he did not recognize. "Hey Naruto...Where am I?"

"Your in Rakuyou Academy. This is our haven for now. I want you too meet the other Jinchuuriki. This is the one tailed Raccoon Gaara." Roshi saw Gaara in his emotionless expression. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Gaara and this is my Guardian toushi Chinkyuu Koudai.' Chinkyuu bowed her head. Naruto then pointed at Yugito and Ryomou. "This is the Two tails and her guardian Ryomou Shimei." They waved at him as he acknowledged them. Naruto then turned his attention to Yagura and his sister Houtou. "This is the three tailed Turtle and his Guardian Houtou Shigen." She waved as Yagura came up to him and put his hand out. "Nice to meet you gramps. I'm Yagura Shigen. This is my big sister Houtou."

"Nice to meet you." He saw Gakushin and Kakashi and he bowed his head. "You must be another one of the Jinchuuriki."

"No..Actually I'm just the leader of these kids. I am Kakashi Hatake the Copycat Toushi." He spoke out. "Nice to see you Kakashi...You too Gakushin."

"Gods be praised for your safe return. I see you've managed to find your Guardian." Something hit him like a ton of bricks. "That's right..Where's Sasame?" Out from the door came a very happy Sasame running and hugging her grandfather. She then hit his noggin with a slap. "Gram-pa you lied to me. I always knew that there was something about you I didn't know about. Gakushin told me all about the Jinchuuriki. Why didn't you just tell me. I would have done something about it."

"Sasame darling this was something I didn't tell you for your own good. IF you found out about it something like this would have happened and if I tried to hide it the danger would lessen. But I always known that eventually it would catch up with me. I'm not the same man I used to be Sasame. I can't protect you forever and I know that now. That's why I hid it from you until the time was right that I passed on the secrets of the four tails to you."

"Gram-pa Roshi I was so worried. I thought I gonna lose you too." She hugged him and cried her eyes out. Roshi did his best to comfort her. "It's ok...It's ok.." He looked at Gakushin. "So who is my guardian if it's not Sasame. I managed to pull off the fusion technique without even knowing who I merged with."

"Your Guardian has chosen to leave prematurely. She had something to take care of." She handed Roshi a letter with a dragon seal on it. He opened the letter and read it out loud.

_To master Roshi,_

_I am sorry but I am unable to show you my identity as staying there would have put you and me in danger. I am writing to you this letter to let you know that I've vowed a life of serving as your protector. As long as I draw breath I will always be there for you and you beloved Sasame. Rest assured that you will never be alone. I am forever watching over you._

_With much respect and love,_

_Your guardian._

_P.S I really enjoyed you performance out in the streets earlier. I was very impressed with Sasame talents with those scimitars. It was a wonderful act._

"I see. So she never did tell us who she really was."

"She did tell me that she was sorry but for reason only known to her that she was unable to really tell you who she was. She really wants you to know that she is always around even when you don't realize. Now I think it's safe so say that Akatsuki has failed in obtaining the four tails. You've done a good thing Naruto for doing this. Thank all of you for aiding." Naruto looked Ryofu and Kan'u and the rest who all smiled and nodded. He looked back at Gakushin who placed her hand on his head. "You are capable of a great many things. I have seen your future Naruto and it will be bright..As long you fight for what's right and just you will bring peace to this place."

"Thank you..." He turned to all of the people in front of him. "Thank all of you."

They all smiled as Kan'u and Ryofu stood on each side of him. "Anytime Naruto."He blushed a bit as they grabbed his hand. Ryofu looked at Kan'u smiling. "Say Kan'u.."

"Yes Ryofu?" She then pulled Naruto's head into her chest and held it tight. "Who said you could be next to him?" She Kept up her smile but there was a clear sign of displeasure in her voice. "I'm just showing Naruto my appreciation that is all." She held his hand a bit tighter. "Well you don't have to do it for me anymore. I'm here now. I can handle that from here now."

"What are you saying Ryofu I'm just saying I appreciate the way he's let me aid him so much."

"Well you seem to want to show too much appreciation don't you think." She squeezes even harder on Naruto who is running out of breath. He can't feel the hand Kan'u was still gripping, His fingers now turning a little blue." Ryofu and Kan'u now stared each other down. "I think you should let him go Ryofu. He seems to be a bit uncomfortable."

"You should let go of his hand. Your gonna break a finger off you know." They then started to bickering fight which lead to a tug of war with Ryofu pulling his head and Kan'u pulling on his arm. Naruto felt like he was going to be ripped apart. All the while the others only sighed at the one sided cat fight over the blond.

After they said they're goodbyes Roshi and Sasame left the group back to their homes. Roshi looked at the sky wondering about who was his secret watcher. Sasame caught him looking at the now approaching night sky as the sun was seen setting across the western sky. She patted his shoulder which snapped him out of the daze he was in."Grampa...What is it? Are you okay?" She was curious about his current train of thought. Roshi could only smile and pat her head. "Nothing Sasame..Nothing's wrong. You ready to hit the next town?" She smiled at him nodding in response. He looked at the sky and thanked the heavens for whomever came to his rescue and helped him protect his beloved Sasame. In a rooftop stood a rather curvy figure which was seen hold a large Katana. Her light gray hair blowing in the whispering winds.

"How long are you gonna stand there?" Said a voice behind her. The shadow giving way to a girl wearing a brown blouse with a red bow tie. Her eyes seems not to open. She turned her head to see the voice that spoke out to her. It was a rather young girl with light blue hair which were long pig tails. She sat on the rooftop right next to the woman standing up.

"Koumei Shokatsuryou, What brings you up here? I thought you'd be at home already."

"Well I happen to see you up here watching the old man and the cute girl. Do you know them?"

"In a manner of speaking..They are street performers."

"Oh yeah..I saw them with mourning. They're are pretty good. Especially the girl with the swords. She might be as good as you."

"I hope so....She is a wonderful person. She loves her grandfather a lot." She set her unseen eyes back to Roshi and Sasame who were now out of sight." Just then another voice came to their attention. "Hey guys. Are you gonna stand there all day? We got some sleep to catch up on and my dog is hungry." They looked down as Koumei smiled. "Kiba..Akamaru." The dog barked as The one named Kiba, A man with brown spikey hair and red marks across his cheeks waved at them. "I'm coming down now Kiba. Watch out!" She came out from the roof and landed on her knees and hands. Akamaru walked next to her. She mounted the dog as Kiba looked up and saw the woman look into the night sky. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute." She spoke out.

"Okay. Be safe on the way back." Koumei rode Akamaru as Kiba walked back to their house. The woman looked down and then jumped back down and walked in the same direction Kiba and Koumei went in. She all of a sudden thought to herself and was happy to have seen the two people she seems to know. "_Roshi...It is good to Finally see you. I had always known about my guardianship with you. It was my loyalty and willing protection along with the love of your Sasame that brought us together. We will meet again someday Roshi...I know we will._

_After all...I did promise to be your Guardian!"_

**Next day.**

Chouhi woke up to the sound of birds chirping in the sunlight. She had gotten up to see who was around the house. She spotted Ryuubi who was reading a book as always. She tapped her head which got her attention. "Good mourning Chouhi."

"Good mourning Ryuubi. Where's Kan'u?"

"She's at Ryofu's right now. She went to go spend time with Naruto."

"You know she told me she was going to show him to me."

"I think Ryofu had errands to run so she might bring him around. Although I think she was going to ask me to do it. She called me asking for Kan'u. I said yeah and she must have heard me. I gave the phone to Kan'u and she ran out like a cheetah going after a gazelle."

"I see..Well in any case she should be back anytime now right?"

"She just called. She's coming with Naruto in about five to six minutes." As she spoke Chouhi was rather anxious about meeting the one they had always talked about for some time now. About some time afterward the door knocker was heard from the front as Chouhi opened up. She saw Kan'u and a young man next to her. She smiled and stuck out her hand. " You must be Naruto Uzumaki. I'm Chouhi Ekitoku nice to see you." Naruto shook her hand. " Nice to meet you Chouhi. I take it Kan'u must have talked about me a lot."

"She does, Non stop." Kan'u blushed at him. "I may have mentioned you to her on some occasions."

"Please you talk about him like he was your lover." Kan'u blushed even harder. "Chouhi..It's not like that."

"Whatever." She showed him the way inside. When they got inside Naruto took the time to scope out Kan'u humble abode. It was rather spacious and as expected in a house full of women was very neatly kept. "Wow Kan'u you got nice little setup here."

"Thank you Naruto." She spoke without making eye contact. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yeah I'm thirsty for anything."

"How does green tea see you?"

"Very good actually." She smiled and ran to the kitchen and got two green tea cups. She carefully walked back to where Naruto had sat. She set them with in the coffee table. As they drank Kan'u felt a need to strike up a conversation. "Say Naruto how is life living with Ryofu?"

"Good actually."

'Is everything going well?"

"Yeah it does, three square meals a day, roof over my head and a comfortable lifestyle. I'd say I'm a happy clown." She grew a bit red at his metaphor. "Say did you hear what happened to Kyoshou?"

"No what happened?"

"Apparently they found out about the man who had attack Nanyo and was not a Kyoshou Student but a pair of rogue toushi. The man must have disguised himself to commit the crime and blame it all on Kyoshou."

"Well I'm glad everything worked out just fine then." He yawned covering his mouth. "Don't mind if I take a snooze here. I'm dog tired for some reason."

"Go ahead." she gave him the ok. He laid his head down on the side of the couch and fell to sleep. Kan'u sipped the last of her tea taking both cups and running them back into the kitchen. When she came back she saw Naruto on the couch. She saw him laying down there like a potato. Her eyes had unwittingly met his slightly open lips. She could not get her eyes off of them She crept up and ran her hand across his hair. She only slightly blushed as he face was rather close to his. She gulped as his lips only moved a bit. She could not get over his sleeping face. "It's so cute...He sleeps like a baby." Her face only crept a bit more closer as her lips a little puckered and inched a little closer. Her lips only inches from his. Her heart was pounding faster and faster. At the time Ryuubi had already walked in on them as Chouhi followed. She saw the scene and Ryuubi pushed her back.

"Hey Ryuubi what was that for?"

"Shh...She's gonna do it!" Chouhi saw what Ryuubi was looking at. This only made her sign in satisfaction. "Aww...She really does like him." Ryuubi put her finger in front of her mouth. "Just watch..This is just like in the book the romance in the moon. This is the part where the female main character steals a kiss from the hero."

"oohh...Hey we should take a pic with our phones." She took out he cell and so did Ryuubi. "one.." She saw Kan'u lips now almost touching his. "Two." They readied the cells and Kan'u was now touching his face as she laid her lips on his. "Three." The took the pic but forgot to take the flash off which caught Kan'u's eye. She saw the two intruders and in a blushed anger. " YOU LITTLE SNEAKS. I'll KILL YOU!" She ran at them as fast as they can as Ryuubi and Chouhi ran for their lives with grins on each of their faces. They had caught a very intimate moment with Kan'u. On the phone which one of them dropped was a picture of Kan'u caressing Naruto's cheek and her lips softly touching his in the most passionate kiss only few had ever seen.

* * *

Well there it is ...The next Chap is done. On with the next arc and the half way point on this story.

Naruto: Hey you Author!

Yes?

Naruto: We got something for you this Christmas?

oh what is it?

Naruto: It's a new car! A 2009 Dodge charger! (unveils a red and black Dodge Charger with a hemi engine and racing stripes)

WOO! URRUH! Thanks guys...You know what...I got something for you to Naruto!"

Naruto: What? (Out pops a big Christmas cake.)

This is the greatest Christmas cake ever.

Naruto: Wow...This is big. What's in it?

You'll see. in 3......2......1....NOW! (From the cake Pops Ryofu, Hinata and Hakufu with bows the only thing covering their bodies.

Girls:Merry Christmas Naruto Uzumaki. *MUAH!* (Ryofu pulles Naruto into the cake and it shakes violently. Unnecessary moans are heard from inside the pastry.)

I love doing that...Well anyway Happy holidays guys. Keep it awesome and as always Here is the next chap.

Ch16. Ol' steamy?

See ya next time ^ ^. **(1) **A play on the Japanese words for the number for. As a child you say Shi. When you reach a certain age you get to say Yon


	16. Ol' Steamy Pt1

**Ch.16 Ol' steamy?**

Hey guys. How are you all doing today. I feel like today will be a good day....Maybe. Or not Who knows. Anyway the next chap will explain any questions that some people demand answered. I love to keep some of you guys guessing. You all are like "WTF? KIBA? Why did leave mystery's unsolved .So many questions left unanswered. Please explain yourself.

I will I will in time my fans. I never let you down before. Why start now?

Anyway,

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

"Hey you...It's hey listen thanks again for helping me....Thanks to Gakushin I was able to find the real one. I knew that Sasame was not the one. The mark was that of "C" Next to his seal. Yeah....I appreciate all that you're doing for our cause. See ya later....Yeah.....I'll tell them you said hi then...See ya." Naruto hung up his cell and ran to Kan'u and Chouhi who were walking to a friend of theirs. Naruto had heard that one of his best friends were there. He wanted to walk with Kan'u and Chouhi to see his old pal.

"So Naruto who was that on the phone?"

"That was your friend. She is waiting for us at her house. She got some others guests so it might be a party."

"I see." Chouhi Nodded. Kan'u with her grin walked side by side with Naruto, Her face clearly showing a sign of satisfaction. She couldn't have picked a better time to walk with Naruto. Her walk was short as all three of them walked over to where they saw a large dog with a man playing games with the canine. The dog got up and sniffed the air. It looked at Naruto an it ran like the wind. Naruto had known full well who this dog was. It tackled Naruto and licked his face, Showing how much it missed him. "Akamaru...Heel boy...Heel...Akamaru! It's nice to see tyou too boy."

"Well well well...If it isn't the number one hyper active loser from back home." Naruto and recognized Kiba right away. " Oh look guess they found out about your dog fetish. Kiba I told you Bestiality is frowned upon."

"Your funny Naruto." They only shook hands and laughed at each other. "So how long has it been Naruto? last time we ever saw you was at Konoha! Didn't know the big city was your thing."

"I go to a good school here. How about you?"

"I'm at the same school with these two. Hey Kan'u, Hey Chouhi!" Chouhi was playing with Akamaru as Kan'u greeted Kiba. "It is good to see you Kiba. I see your dog is as healthy as ever."

"Yeah Kiba he's already this big." Chouhi stated patting Akamaru's belly. He whimpered at her touch showing happiness in the form of panting. "I always take care of Akamaru. He and I are best pals right Akamaru?" Akamaru reassured him with his loud bark. Then out from the door came a young girl with long blue pig tails. She stood next to Kiba grabbed his arm. "HEy Kiba who's this?"

"Koumei Shokatsuryou this is one of my best friends from Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki." She bowed her head. "Pleased to meet you in person finally. Kiba talks about you all the time."

"Oh really?"

"He told how you were a prankster as a kid with Shikamaru and Chouji."

"Man we were unstoppable. Even Sasuke was in on our jokes. Remember when we had Sasuke paint the village well to match the background?"

"Aww man that was too funny." Kiba laughed. Koumei patter her thighs which called Akamaru next to her. "Kiba we should head inside. I think Akamaru is hungry." Kiba looked at Akamaru and he looked up at Kiba with begging eyes. Kiba sighed knowing full well what that look was. "Let's go Naruto. Akamaru's starving. " The big dog jogged back into the house as Koumei, Kan'u, Chouhi and Naruto walked inside. When they entered Kan'u saw a head of long silver hair watching T.V. Kan'u walked over and saw the woman who was watching the tube look back and smile at her. She got up and gave her a bug hug. "It's been a while Kan'u...I thought I'd be able to see you back here."

"Me too..." The woman saw Naruto and waved to get his attention. "Hey...there you are." Naruto greeted the woman who put a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto Uzumaki.. It is good to see you again. Thank you for yesterday. I was trying to track them down for days but I never thought they would let me back here in Tokyo."

"Well Thank Gakushin for reading Roshi's Magatama....Well...She didn't exactly read it the way I thought she was going to. She just touched his seal and instantly knew everything."

"Either way I was able to finally see him and his granddaughter again. I had met them once and it was then that I felt I should stay around them. I used to go to the circus sometime ago when I was a child. I had always wanted to join when I was older. I had run into Roshi when I had left Seitou to utilize my talents as a swordsman. He had shown me everything I know now and along with Sasame I had matured. He may or may not remember me now, But I never let the memories of my master Roshi of Sasame."

"Well I guess you played your part well didn't you. Chou'un Shiryuu." She only smiled at him. "Well....Now that all this is good and done I would like to be on my way. I think Roshi and Sasame are leaving to Kyoto today for another street festival. I best make sure not to miss it." She bowed. "It is nice to see you again everyone."

"See ya later Chou'un." Kiba and Akamaru waved. Akamaru's paw only halfheartedly moving a bit. "I'll keep in touch with you Koumei."

"Bye Chou'un. Come back anytime you want. My house is always open." She waved. Chou'un looked back at Kan'u. "I'm sorry to leave so abruptly. If I could I would loved to reminisce about the old days Kan'u."

"I know Chou'un. But you have your duty as a Guardian to fulfill." This got Chou'un thinking. "Naruto...Your a Jinchuuriki right?"

"Yes I am."

"Who is your Guardian?"

".....Umm...I don't think you want to know Chou'un."

"Please Naruto whoever your Guardian is I'm sure it's not bad at all." As if on cue in came the door coming wide open and Ryofu stood there tapping her foot. "Naruto Uzumaki...Where have you been. We've got things to do." Akamaru walked over and sniffed her hand. He growled at her a bit but then nudged her to Naruto's side. "Hey what's with the dog?"

"Sorry...Akamaru must have smelled Naruto's scent on you..So I guess you know Naruto right?" Kiba asked. "Yes I am....I'm Ryofu Housen and this is my Boyfriend and Jinchuuriki partner." Koumei's, and Kiba's jaws dropped like a ton pf bricks. Chou'un of course show only pity for Naruto. "Your Guardian's a girl like that? I feel so sorry for you Naruto."

"...... I don't know how to respond to this." Koumei was still trying to comprehend why Naruto was stuck with Ryofu.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" She grew a bit peeved. "Naruto is happy with me. I've not cheated on him even once."

"Why don't any of us believe you Ryofu?" Koumei retorted. "Hey flat chest keep you comments to yourself."

"I'm not flat. I do have boobs. They are real too. Right Kiba?" He jumped at the sound of his own name. "Why ask me?" She put her hands on her hips. "..Right right.." She smiled. Naruto was beginning to see something between him and Koumei. Kan'u turned her attention to Ryofu and asked about her business here. "So what are you here for Ryofu."

"I am going to Nanyo today. Me and Ryomou have some business to talk about and Kakashi wanted me to check up on Yugito. The higher ups are debating about the Akatsuki so I figured I'd do research about the attack and grab some information on the new recruits. Meaning Naruto and I need to get going now."

"I see...Then good luck with your investigation. Me and Chouhi need to head to Seitou. Come on Chouhi we are leaving." She secretly grabbed Naruto's hand and looked his way. "I will see you again some time Naruto."

"See you later Kan'u. I had fun while it lasted."

"Your welcome. Let's go Chouhi."

"Okay." She got up and ran to Kan'u. Chou'un followed in suit. "I will take my leave as well. Good bye Kiba ad take care of yourself and Akamaru." Chou'un and Kan'u parted ways with the others and walked away on different directions. Ryofu then grabbed Naruto taking their leave as well. Kiba and Akamaru saw them off and went back into the house to set some things right with Koumei.

**At Nanyo**

Ryomou stood in the front of the school sparring with Yugito. Her powers now showing as she was in her Jinchuuriki cloak. "Alright Ryomou here I come." She ran at her with all her might and speed. She had started throwing jabs and right hooks which Ryomou blocked. She took some hits but it did not phase her enough. When Yugito got some distance she blew from her mouth shooting fire at Ryomou. She used her chi to dissipate the flames with some of her cloth burning off. Her chest area slightly exposed. The flames burned off her blouse and white bra but some cloth covered the top half of her breasts. Ryomou then started her attack with chi forces aimed at Yugito. Yugito almost dodged the last chi blast which tore a piece of her shirt off. Then they ran to each other with fists ready to make contact. Ryomou coming at Yugito from the side, She countered her arm and taking down Ryomou to the ground and stopping her knuckles from her forehead. "Your getting better Ryomou."

"Well I am fighting the cat of Nanyo." Ryomou was helped up by Yugito open palm. As they prepared for another sparring match in came a boy with black hair. From the way his hair was cut he was somewhat primed and pampered. He called out to Ryomou and Yugito. They looked back at the boy as Yugito grinned at him.

"Koukin Shuryuu. What brings you here?"

"I was hoping to catch you guys here. Listen we got an ambassador from Rakuyou coming today and Enjutsu wanted me to be on watch when they came. Looks like they were sent by Rakuyou's headmaster to check up on you guys."

"Is that so. I can take a guess that the ambassador is a strong toushi."

"It's actually two toushi. One guy and a girl."

Ryomou could only think of two people who would want to see her and Yugito. One name she was pleasant to see but the other was one she really didn't want to see. "Gee I wonder who would they send."

"Hey Ryomou...Over here!" A voice called to her. Ryomou saw Naruto and Ryofu making their way to them. Koukin has stopped them dead with Naruto confused and Ryofu sighing. "Koukin don't tell me you're our security guard."

"I am the assigned to safeguard you while you do your duty."

"I can't complain then can I. Pretty boy you've improved your physique a bit didn't you."

"Well yeah I did do some training." Naruto was lost in the conversation. Ryofu noticed and grabbed his hand. "Koukin I want you to meet Naruto Uzumaki. He's Rakuyou Jinchuuriki."

"Nice to see you Naruto. The name's Koukin Shuryuu." Naruto responded in kind. "Pleasure to meet you Koukin." Then Koukin decided to escort the two to the room with Ryomou and Yugito following them in toe. When they got there they placed themselves around the class and waited there. Koukin left the four to talk amongst themselves. "If you need anything I'll be outside guys. Don't hesitate to ask." He left out the door leaving Naruto in a room full of estrogen. Yugito sat next to Ryomou and put her hands on her hips. "So Naruto what's up? any news we need to know so far?"

"Not yet. Looks like the Akatsuki are at a stand still with the loss of two more members. Also Ryofu remember when you thought someone from out school was in league with the Akatsuki?"

"Yeah we know now. That's one the things that I wanted to talk to Ryomou about. I presumed you got word of it right?"

"Indeed we did Ryofu." Ryomou responded. "Toutaku Chuuei and Kaku Bunwa were in the Akatsuki. But they did not side with them completely. It seems they serve another leader."

"Who would send spies to Akatsuki. Did they want information on the Jinchuuriki?"

"That was their goals. Apparently they were sent to find us all and kill us along with the Akatsuki. They seem to want something that was far too precious to just let anyone have it."

"If that was the case then we might have more then just Akatsuki to deal with."Ryofu put her hand on her chin. "Would they be someone in the darkness that we don't know about?" Ryomou would only shake he head. "Not that I know of."

"So how many Akatsuki are left now?"

"From the two new recruits minus Sasori and Toutaku. That makes only about 8 of them from 12." Naruto clenched their fists. "all this work and we managed to only take out a few. It's like we barely did anything to them. And now with another threat to our survival might loom over head. This is getting more complicated then I thought." Ryofu grasped his hand in comfort."Naruto you are doing your very best. I know you can do it. We've come this far now we gotta finish what we started."

"That's right. With the four tails now obtaining a Guardian we now have to find the five tails." Yugito stated. Naruto then wanted to try something. "..I think I have an Idea...Yugito..Do you ever talk to your demon?"

"That furball won't let me communicate with it. I try to talk to it but it seems to not want to speak to me. I don't know why."

"I see."

"Naruto what are you implying?" She asked.

"I think I should pay a visit to my demon. If I can talk to it I can at least get a clue as to where we ca start searching the five tails." Ryofu and the others looked at Naruto, He may have been on to something. "Okay Naruto...try to talk to it."

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the chi of the fox and dove deep inside his own subconscious mind.

**In Naruto's head**

He found himself walking into a large room with pipes going alongside hallways which seem to go on for hours. He walked all along the halls as was getting curious as to where this was leading him. All of a sudden he heard a voice from the distance. "**You looking for me Naruto?"**

"Who said that?" He looked around. The halls then emitted a bright red light which Naruto followed blindly. "Is that you fox?"

**"So we finally meet...I've always to talk to the vessel Madara had so embarrassingly put me inside of."**

"Madara?"

**"Come closer Naruto...It's time we met face to face." **Naruto continued to follow the light until he came in view of a large cage. A long piece of paper with the Kanji symbol "Seal" was placed in the middle of the cage opening. Naruto saw what was deep inside the confines of the prison. He saw a pair of big red eyes look back at him. The eyes seemed to pierce right through him. Then footsteps were heard from deep within. This got Naruto scarred a bit as he looked to his sides and behind him. He saw into the cage once again and from the shadows came a very curvy and busty Redhead with a black blouse. Her miniskirt barely covering her silky red panties. (A/N: HAHA! JAPANESE LEGENDS FTW!) She grabbed one of the prison bars and beckoned Naruto over with her other hand. "Come closer to me boy. I want to see more of you." She called to him, he came over carefully and slowly. He stood in front of her as she ran her hand across his face causing him to blush. "Well at least it's a handsome young lad. Still I could have gone for something better."

"...Are you....The nine tails?"

"I don't like using that name....You already know my name Naruto...Sanko and Shi-yon must have already told you about me."

"Your Kyuuko?"

"In the flesh...In a manner of speaking of course..I am the true form of the union of you and Ryofu. I have not fully awakened yet? Why is that?"

"Me and Ryofu haven't tried to release the seal and bring you out. I'm still trying to master your power by myself."

"Well you need more work. Using my power without proper knowledge will not get me out of here. You see this seal tag?" Naruto nodded looking at the tag. "This tag keeps me from fully letting you use my power. Of course if I really did get out I'd do whatever I want and blah blah blah."

"Are you sure your a good guy?"

"As ill fortunate as I am yes Naruto I am the strongest of the chosen nine. My raw form is of the legendary fox. It is nice to finally talk to you in person. Tell me Naruto how do you like using my power?"

"It feels weird. I mean I can control some of it but I feel myself getting more and more lost in it than I realize." She let out a little giggle. "That because I am trying to get out. By using my power you subject yourself to more of my influence. I don't really wanna be cooped up here forever. I bet the world had changed since I was gone for 1800 years."

"Wow...1800 years?"

"I look sexy for a very old deity right?" She struck a sexy pose. "I bet I could still make heads turn after all this time. You should be privileged to have someone like me inside you." A sweat dropped from the back of his head. "Wow you're a bit conceited."

"I am not. You'd brag too if you still looked that handsome after a long time."

"So now that we got this out of the way-"

"You want me to help you locate the other chosen right?" Naruto stunned shook his head and grinned a bit. "You know how to find them?"

"Yeah I can."

"Well if I asked about-

"Gojou...Good luck with that. She's a pain in the ass. You sure you really want to find her?"

"Yes..I am trying to get you all together and combat the-" She interrupted again. "The fallen one.....You want to stop the Akatsuki from reviving the fallen one right?"

"How do you know all this?"

"I'm inside your head Naruto. I know everything about you..From your early childhood to your first sexual experience with Ryofu. By the way you are a good lover in bed. No wonder she is head over heels in heat with you."

"I'd rather you not talk about that..It's kind of embarrassing."

"What's embarrassing is you asking for my help when you know how to find her. Each of us can sense our own presence. Unless she's masking her chi among the masses you won't have any trouble at all."

"Let's say she is masking her presence."

"Then your out of luck Naruto."

"Your not gonna help me are you?" She turned her back and crossed her arms. "I didn't say I wasn't gonna help...I just said your out of luck. Unless you do me one favor Naruto." She looked at Naruto and smirked at him. "If you can do me one favor I can show you how to find Gojou." He smiled and jumped at the idea. "Sure what is it?"

She called him over and then grabbed his collar pushing him close to her face."Stop bothering me!" She raised her power and before he knew it Naruto was woken up from his slumber. He panted as Yugito and Ryomou both saw his sweat beat down his forehead. Ryofu grabbed his hand. All of a sudden he heard Kyuuko's voice inside his head. "**If you want to find her. Then look for her yourself. I'm not gonna be used as some bloodhound. Next time think before you ask me something as stupid gathering us all up." **Naruto looked at Yugito who got down to his eye level. "So..How did it go?"

"She hates me." He panted. Yugito and Ryofu were at a loss for words. "What do you mean she hates you?" Ryomou asked.

"I was talk about gathering up the chosen nine but she wasn't gonna help me find the five tails. I think she doesn't want to help us..More like she really doesn't care."

"That's bullshit!" Ryomou took Naruto by the collar and shook him wildly. "Listen you damn fox you show us where the five tails is and show us right now! God damn it we can't stop this fallen one with out all of you." Naruto was now dizzy. Ryofu grabbed him away from her and caressed his head. "Don't shake him like. Your not helping any. Jeez you your brain must lack a lot of blood."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She spoke a bit perturbed. Ryofu then went from behind her and kneaded her breasts. "Your tits are taking all of your blood." She turned red and pushed Ryofu away.

"Why do you always do that?"

"That was payback for shaking Naruto like he was a bottle of milk." She grabbed Naruto's head and smashed in in between her cleavage. "There there Naruto are you okay? Mommy's got ya baby don't worry. Mommy's gonna make you feel much better." She started to rub his head. All the while Naruto was waving his arms and turning blue.

"Ryofu...Can't breath...boobs stopping air!" She let him go and kissed his lips. "So do you feel better?"

"You love to smother him with you chest you sex fiend." Ryomou glared at Ryofu. " Of course I do. It's my special to comfort my Naruto." She grabbed his hand and pressed it against her chest, Letting it slink into her shirt. This caused both Yugito and Ryomou to look in shock. "He loves it when I give him my body, Especially when we are in bed together. mmmm He's one hell of man in the sack." Ryofu gripping his chin with her free hand. "Right Naruto?" Naruto only gulped and before he could answer Ryofu stole yet another kiss from him.

"There...Now you have it. Naruto and I are madly in love and are very intimate with each other."

"....I had to ask." Ryomou felt a bit disgusted.

"And I thought this wouldn't get any worse."

Koukin hearing the noise came back inside. "Is everything okay here?" They saw him and gave a no. Koukin heard his cell phone go off and saw it was a text message from Gakushin. "Hey Guys...Gakushin wants to see you now. It's about the news of the five tails."

"Really?" Naruto perked up. "Yeah..You should head there now." He looked at Ryofu and she took his hand. "Let's go Honey. See you guys later." They ran out of the school with Yugito waving goodbye to them.

**At the shrine**

Gakushin stood waiting for Naruto and Ryofu to show up. She had been pacing back and forth for some time now. When she heard footsteps approach the shrine she quickly ran to the direction of where the foot tapping came from. She saw Naruto and Ryofu running to her. She came to them and grabbed Ryofu and Naruto's hands. "Naruto. Ryofu..You mus come quickly. I have grave new to tell of you."

"Okay Gakushin. Let's head in."Gakushin lead them to the room and she closed the door behind them. "We have a big dilemma. Someone has taken something from this shrine. They are going to find the five tail's guardian."

"What? That's impossible! We didn't even find the Jinchuuriki itself."

"Someone had broken into my vault in this shrine while I was away. I had found this place defiled with paper and scroll. They had taken the information of all of the Jinchuuriki Guardian I had put down...It had a detailed information of the Chinese Magatama's that were linked to each of the tailed beasts. It was also the same scroll I used to locate Roshi's Guardian Chou'un. If they get to the Guardian before we do they will find the Jinchuuriki and that will be the end of all of us."

"Who's the guardian?"

"Her name Koumei Shokatsuryou." The name Koumei had clicked on both of their heads. "You means Seito's Koumei? She's a guardian."

"I was going to tell her about her link with the five tails but wit the scroll gone I can not do anything. You have to get her before they do." Naruto and Ryofu looked at each other and nodded at Gakushin. "Please hurry..Time is paramount here Naruto. Gods please protect you on your journey Naruto. Come back safe you two. I will pray for your success."

"We'll get to her. Believe it." He got up and with blinding speed ran to Koumei's house. In the distance stood a tall figure. It had seen everything Gakushin had spoken about. The tree had revealed a very troubled Han with his eyes narrowing at Gakushin. "She knows a lot about us. I knew that kid was a Jinchuuriki, Gojou had already sensed her presence from I came here. I thought it was Roshi who I was feeling but all this time Naruto was the sensation I had felt before. I have to follow him. He could be heading to trouble."

**Meanwhile**

Kiba had gotten Akamaru ready to walk as Koumei had gone out to walk with him. She had some fishing poles and a large basket an walked Akamaru to a nearby lake. They had gotten the lake with Kiba playing fetch with Akamaru. Koumei was left all by herself when she saw a girl approach Kiba. She had glasses and long red hair. She is seen talking to Kiba when Koumei notices Akamaru's threat display. She could see that he did not like this girl one bit. Her suspicions were confirmed with the girl attacking Kiba. She got up from the spot and ran to Kiba but was stopped by a man with orange hair. "...Karin...I found her."

"Juugo. Take her now. Lord Orochimaru wants her alive." Koumei stepped back as the man approached her. "Kiba...Help."

"Akamaru get her out of here." The pooch ran to her as she mounted him and ran with all his might. Kiba managed to push back the assailant. He stood in front of the two of them and stared daggers. "Who the hell are you and why do you want Koumei?"

"Our names are none of your business. We just came for the girl. Hand her over now and I promise your death will be quick." He then jumped and using his chi spun around as his made his way to the two attackers. "FANG OVER FANG!" He managed to drill a large sink hole right from where they were standing. "Juugo you go after the girl. I'll handle this pest myself." He nodded and lept off to find Koumei.

Kiba tried to chase after but a fist stopped him from doing so causing him to roll on the grass. He got up running his hand across his lip. "Your fight is with me."

* * *

Dun Dun dun..Already we are on the action. Let's see how long Koumei can hold before Juugo catches her.

Next time. Ch.16 Ol' steamy pt2

And they're off!

See ya next time ^ ^. Oh everybody had a merry Christmas also.


	17. Ol' Steamy Pt2

**Ch.17 Ol' steamy Pt2**

**They're off**

So I downloaded the entire MXC series about two days ago. I've been able to see 2 episodes fully. It's about 48 episodes that are roughly 20 minutes long. I've always been a fan of MXC every since the first time I saw it back about 3 years ago. I always loved the way all the contestants get get rickrolled...hard... I mean do they even call paramedics for 'em. I bet they don't. I was hoping for an episode where someone actually loses consciousness and they have to stop the whole thing. It's funny to see them get eliminated though.... I don't like our version as much as this one. The Japanese are a master at the art of extreme obstacle courses.

DON'T GET ELIMINATED! - Vic romano!

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

In a distant part of the forest ran Akamaru with Koumei on his back. He ran as fast as he could until he was bac kin the safety of the city streets. Koumei stopped Akamaru and looked back to see if Kiba was behind them. She had wanted to see Kiba since he held back those two.....Or so she thought. Akamaru only sniffed the air and smelled no trace of his owner.

"Akamaru! You think Kiba's ok?" He only whimpered worringly. Koumei patted his back which signaled him to keep going. "Head to Seito Akamaru. I can try to ask for Kan'u's help if we go there now!"

"And where do you think you're going Koumei." She looked behind her and saw Juugo in full view. He put his hand out revealing a large net. He tossed it at Koumei with Akamaru dodging and running with all his might. Juugo took to the high road running the rooftops on Akamaru's heels. He took out a blow dart and started to shoot them at Akamaru's legs. The beast was too fast for Juugo to land a good shot. They had reached the end of a cul-de sac when Akamaru turned around and faced his opponent. Koumei patted his back urging him to turn the other way. He growled at Juugo who only cam closer to the two."Akamaru..C'mon..Don't just stand there we have to get to Seito."

"You're stuck there Koumei. This is a dead end." She saw in different directions and indeed she saw she had trapped herself. The only was out was through her pursuier. "Give up Koumei Shokatsuryou. You've no where to run and no one will save you. Come quietly. Lord Orochimaru wants to speak with you."

"The hell I am. Kiba will come for me. I know he will. You'll be sorry you ever messed with me."

"Brave words." Just then Strange markings came from his body and engulfed him completely. His eye changed to a black sclera with yellow Iris. His orange hair growing only a small amount. "But you can't defeat me. Your chi is much too weak against someone like me. Come quietly and this will end as swift as possible."

"Screw you. Akamaru! Fang over fang now!" The dog barked before running at Juugo and then jumping up and spiraling himself toward him. The attack missed as Juugo only strafed to the side. The canine continued his attack on his opponent with Juugo evading his attempts to drill a hole in his body. Koumei looked on with hopes that Kiba would come back to save her. She kept cheering on Akamaru wanting him to succeed in his attack. "Go Akamaru. Finish him off." Akamaru stopped his technique and then started to go after him trying to bite him. Each time missing by a hair; Nothing he could do would land on the man. "Your dog can't ever hope to catch me. This is my clan's power, With this...I'm unstoppable." He managed to land a kick to Akamaru's snout which sent the dog flying a fair distance away. Koumei gasped at how bad he had hurt him. "AKAMARU!"

"Now then." He ran to Koumei as she could not stop him from getting any closer to her. Just then a big mist came in, It blinded juugo who ws trying to find out where the mist came from. He also reached out and saw that Koumei was not in front of him. He wondered of this was one of her technique that caused it. He saw a shadow come up and scoop us something and then it came for Akamaru's body. He tried to run after it but the shadow was too fast. By the time the mist cleared there was no trace of Koumei or Akamaru. He thought about where they had gone too. He closed his eyes to sense any of their chi signatures. He had sensed nothing, He ran back to where his partner was taking on Kiba.

**At a nearby small townhouse.**

Koumei had opened her eyes after she had closed them for so long. She felt as she was already been taken. Thought she half expected to be ound and gagged. She looked around to see that there was a small bed in which Akamaru was put on. She ran to Akamaru's side nad petted his head.

"Akamaru? What's wrong...Akamaru!"

"Your dog'll be fine. He only suffered a minor blow to his lower jaw. Nothing to serious from what I can tell." She looked up to see a man with a red T-shirt and black jeans. He had on tattoo of a small rock on his forehead. He had on a black face mask with light brown eyes. She held Akamaru and stared at the man. "Who are you? Are you with those people?"

"you can relax. I am not foe? May I ask your name if you don't mind me wondering?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I'll tell you mine. I'm Han. I'm a toushi just like you." She saw the Magatama on his ear and it was shaped like his tattoo. He stretched out his hand. "What's your little girl?"

"I'm not little..The name's Koumei. Koumei Shokatsuryou."

"Are you in school?"

"I go to Seito Academy."

"I see...Is this your dog?" He kneeled down to Koumei's eyes. She held him tighter and kept up her guard. "He's my friends dog." Akamaru picked his head up and saw Koumei, licking her face to reassure her that he as doing just fine. Akamaru sniffed the air and saw the man in front of Koumei and whined putting his head on her shoulders to hide his face. "He's scarred of you. That means he doesn't like you. If he doesn't like you then I won't like you either. You look too shady."

"Koumei I saw what was going on with you and that guy chasing you. I was the one to blew that steam that fogged him up and allowed me to rescue you." She thought about the mist that had poured in out of nowhere. She did feel a little bit of heat as she was covered in it. "So that was you who used the mist-"

"Steam...I boiled water with my chi and created steam to smokescreen the area around you."

"I see...." Koumei looked at Akamaru who was panting. He looked a her and she turned her attention back to Han. He then panted at Han which affirmed his comfortable setting were accepted. Koumei saw Han was thinking to himself. "So now what? We can't stay here. Kiba is out there, I have to go back and save him."

"We can't exactly show ourselves now. For some reason they want both of us. I've been watching strange movements from some organization and it seems that they have some information on you. They are also in need of me for their reason which I'm sure are not gonna do us any good at all."

"But what about Kiba? I can't just sit here while he's out there fighting for me."

"Going out would risk not only you but myself and this dog's life."

"So what am I supposed to do then. I refuse to sit here when I could be helping Kiba."

"There is something I can do. Let me call a friend." He called out from the window whistling in the sky. Koumei could here a loud scream from a distance. Then came in a large eagle into his arm. This bird sported a sharp orange and black beak. Pointed talons which gripped his arms not letting go. It's short tail feathers covered it by large white and gray wings. It's wing tips were as black as the head and breast feathers. "This is my best friend. Horus's eyes are the best of any bird of preys. Bateleur eagles are some of the best at spotting things from way up as high as almost hitting the clouds. If Anyone can your Kiba it's Horus."

"Oh...And how is his eagle gonna find Kiba? You don't even know what he looks like."

"Lend me your chi Koumei. This bird's chi can match it yours and can fly to Kiba and lead it back here."

"Well then let's see if this bird is as good as you say he is." The eagle then looked at Han as his aura started to seep out. The birds eyes did turn away from Han's not even for a second. Then the birds started to flap it's wings. He put it out of the window and the bird took off with blinding speed reaching the clouds into the daylight. "Horus's chi will now synch with Kiba's chi. When he finds him he will lead him to this house. Horus can fly without being detected by any toushi so he will be safe."

"That's wonderful. Did you hear that Akamaru Kiba's coming for us." Akamaru barked in happy glee. Han looked up into the sky as Horus flew away from sight.

"I just hope those other people don't see before it's too late."

"I hope so." She looked out the window. All she could ever do was hope that Kiba was okay enough to come back.

**Back at the lake**

Kiba had taken a beating from Karin but not to say she had been unscathed. Her cloths were torn in certain parts of her body. She had held her side which bled quite profusely.

"I can't that I'm not enjoying this Kiba Inuzuka. I never would have been able to keep up with you for as long as now. Your quite the toushi to have such determination."

"Well well then I think I want to keep this party finished. I have someone to get too."

"Your too late. At this time my partner is already taking her to our leader, All I need to do is to wait for his return."

"Well then I'll have to enjoy this party a bit more." He ran to Karin and started to open his palmed hands. Karin put up her hands up in order blocked his attack. He came at her too fast for her to see catching her off guard. He came at her with his fist now aimed at her bleeding side. She took the blow ans screamed out in pain as she rolled across the grass leaving a dirt skid mark in her path. She got up and only held it back. She decided to open up her sleeve and Kiba saw that there were marks on her arms. They looked like circular marks across her entire limb and overlapping. "What the hell is that?"

"This was what I was saving for an occasion such as this." She took her arm to her mouth and bit down on her wrist. Blood had came out from her wound as she sucked on it until Kiba saw her wound on her lower abdomen was healing exponentially. Her bite mark also healed which Kiba was not what he expected. "This is my special power Kiba. I am capable of healing my own wounds by using the chi I reserved in my own arm. This is why my leader chose me. I am the perfect weapon."

"Damn it. A toushi who can heal herself and sense my chi from far away."

"This will end it Kiba Inuzuka. It's been fun but I need to hurry up." She put her arm sleeve back down and then ran at Kiba. He put his arms up in defense which was only enough to keep her attacks at bay. She jabbed and kicked at his upper body with blinding speed. Kiba just barely keeping up with his counter attacks. She ducked under his chin and delivered her uppercut to his bottom jaw. She sent him flying about a good five feet. He had not seen the attack coming, He got up rubbing his chin and seeing that she had drawn blood from his mouth. She smirked running at him again now using her leg to trip him and sending him with her foot to the air. She jumped to the air and landed a critical blow to his stomach. He crashed back into the ground and screamed at the pain he felt.

"Heh...Time to end this." He looked up and saw she had pulled out a knife and pointed it at his heart. "I enjoyed the playtime we had together. Now time to die Kiba." She thrusted the knife only for Kiba block it with his hand. this only got Karin pushing the knife harder on her end.

"Persistent aren't you?" She pushed her hand harder and Kiba kept his arm locked in place. The physical power struggle between continued with neither side backing down. Kiba kept up with his strength not letting up. Karin was getting tired of this. She raised her chi and pushed the knife closer to his heart. Kiba had tried his best to keep her from ending him on the ground. Just then he closed his eyes and reopened his eyes and raised his chi even more. He got up and shoved the knife away. Karin could not believe he was able to keep up with this battle.

"Karin you've got nothing on me. I can keep up with you time after time. You can't defeat me."

"Your gonna regret that Kiba." She ran at him with all she got. She swung hard and fast with Kiba countering her offense. He kept up with her attack not letting her even touch him. He kicked her away and got in all fours and gathered his chi up until he felt he had enough to launch his attack. "Here I come Karin. DRAGONFIRE FANG!" He ran at her and his body spiraled with fire now surrounding him. He hit the target and left a crater with smoke rising from the ground.

"That should take care of her."

"You were expecting me to lay there in that?" He looked back and saw her arm sleeve rolled up and again her scarred arm had appeared. "Shit she healed herself." She put her hand and out and gathered he chi into a single ball. "My turn!" She ran to him with the chi charged ball too fast for him to react. "Shit!" The chi ball hit his stomach and sent him flying across the park with his body almost landing in the lake. He got up and he coughed up blood.

"Why won't you die?"

"That's not the question you should be asking me Kiba." She walked to him and grabbed his chin making him look at her. She punched his face and laid him on the ground next to the water. "Let's try this again...Hopefully you won't resist." She pulled out her knife again and thrusted the blade. He closed his eyes and waited for his end to come. When he opened his eyes he saw something stopping Karin from lunging the fatal blow on to Kiba's heart. He saw Naruto's arm holding her arm with the knife and pulled her back kicking her away. As he turned to Karin Ryofu ran to Kiba's aid.

"Are you okay Kiba?"

"Your Naruto's friend aren't you?"

"Yeah It's me Ryofu. I'm glad we made it on time."

"You guys have to find Koumei and get her back. Another one of them went after her but my dog Akamaru must have given a run for their money."

"You can rest now Kiba. Naruto and I can handle it from here." He turned his attention to Naruto. " Naruto be careful. If she bites her right arm she can regenerate her wounds. She practically immortal."

"Got it. Thanks Kiba. I know how to deal with this." He tapped into the foxes power and spawned his cloak. Kiba was wondering about this power he was using. "What with Naruto? I've never seen that power before."

"He using a secret weapon Kiba. With this Naruto has a fighting chance." Naruto then cocked his arm and then forming a fist sent a shockwave which tore off Karin's blouse and cutting her body in some places. He ran to her and landed a blow to her face which caused her to spit out blood. He then turned around and round housed her into the air and with his arm cocked launched a long chi hand straight at Karin limp body. He grabbed her and with a solid movement slammed her to the ground. He raised her body pulled her toward him. He charged his special attack as Karin came at him with such tremendous momentum. He slammed his chi attack and she screamed with immense pain.

"RASENGAN!" He called out. The attack had done a serious amount of damage.

"Let's see you regenerate that girl." He spoke proudly. She got back up with her arm as limp as a dolls arm. She grew angry at grew gritting her teeth, Her eyes burning with hatred. "You son of a bitch..Who the hell do you think you are? How dare you!"

"You attacked my friend, I thinks only fair to deal it back to you double."

"I'll end yo blondie." She ran to him but stopped when she felt a wave of pain. She held her stomach plopping to the ground. Naruto looked back at Kiba and Ryofu who tended to his wounds. "Kiba are you alright?"

"I don't think Naruto. What do you think?"

"You'll live." He joked. "Not funny Naruto. She's still alive. What are you gonna do? Her partner is still out there. If he comes we might be screwed."

"Ryofu you get Kiba out of here."

"We can't. Koumei is still out there. I need to find her and Akamaru."

"We'll find her as soon as you are better. If I know Akamaru he's probably got her safe in a far away and hidden place. Remember we used to play hide and seek with that dog."

"True. But that doesn't mean the guy hasn't found him yet." Naruto walked over to Karin who held her stomach. Her left arm was still unable to move. Naruto looked down as she glared at him with such malice. "If I get up you'll be sorry."

"Are you with Akatsuki?"

"Do I look like I'm with those idiots?"

"Then why are you going after Koumei?"

"Like I'll tell you. You may as well just kill me." She shouted.

"You stole something from a Shinto shrine. I think the priestess there wants it back."

"It's not with me anymore. And we already know about her link to the five tails. When we find her we will take her Magatama and my master will have control of the five tailed beast."

"That's not how it works."

"Shows how much you know about Jinchuuriki and toushi bonds. My master is very skillful in the forbidden arts. He has the power to take control of all the Jinchuuriki and he will stop and nothing till he has all of them."

"Who's your master?"

"I'll never tell you. My loyalty is much too strong to bertray him, even now." He picked her up and held her facing him just above his head. "Just so you know those Jinchuuriki you're talking about include me in that category."

"You...A Jinchuuriki...Please. Don't make me laugh."

"Believe what you want. But if you want us. You'll have to go through me and I'm not going down so easily."

She secretly pulled out another knife from her pocket and aimed it at his ribcage. "Then it will be my up most pleasure!" She lunged but Ryofu caught her and yelled as out as she can. "NARUTO LOOK OUT!" He pushed her away before she could stab him with the blade. She stood up holding her stomach still and dropping her knife. She looked to her left and smirked at Naruto. "Looks like the operations a success. Time for me to go." She took out a syringe and stabbed her leg with it. The liquid was able to restore some of her wounds.

"I'll remember you blondie. We'll meet again and when we do I'll finish the job." She jumped away and was out of sight. Naruto ran to Kiba and helped him up. "Now we can go find Koumei. Where did she go?"

"Akamaru went north and must have kept on going." As he spoke something caught his ear. He looked up and saw a bird in the sky circling and soaring high above them. He recognized the bird instantly. "Guys...It's an eagle." It came down and landed on top of a street sign. It screamed at Kiba abd flapped it's wings. It was trying to communicate to him.

"What do you think it wants?"

"It came for me. I think it wants us to follow it."

"How can you tell?"

"It's doing the same thing Akamaru does when he wants me to follow him somewhere."

"Really?" Naruto asked. Kiba nodded in response. "We should follow it and see where it takes us."

"Are you sure?"

"Naruto.....Have I ever given you reason to doubt my way of knowing animal body language?"

"Not really."

"Then?"

"Alright alright let's follow the bird. I don't know why it's just odd that a bird would just want us follow it." Kiba sighed getting and walking to the eagle. It flapped it's wings wanting to fly away as Kiba looked at it. When the locked eyes Kiba knew about his interpretation of the eagle's haste. It flew away as Kiba ran with it. Naruto and Ryofu followed as best they could but Kiba was a bit faster being able to keep up with the raptor's speed a it elevated into the sky. When they finally see they bird land on a house it knocked on the window which then opened letting him in. They looked at each other and nodding went into the house. They had seen a spacious but not so kept up home had a surplus of medicinal supplies and food. It also had a lot of birds care products and food stuff for raptors.

"What is this place?"

"This is my safe house. Your welcome to anything around you. I have plenty of meds and bandages. I can see that you guys must have been having a bit of trouble." Naruto turned around and saw Han standing behind him with the eagle preening on it's feathers. "Han...Is that your pet?"

"This is Horus. He's a Bateleur eagle. I got him from a park in Sub Saharan Africa."

"Wow...I didn't know you kept an animal like that."

"Well he's good company." He spoke out loudly. Naruto looked around to see if anyone else was with him. "Do you live here by yourself?"

"Not exactly Naruto."

"Who do you live with?"

"I never said I lived with someone. But I do have guests. Perhaps you would like to meet them." He called out to the door next to him. "You can come out now. You'll be happy to know who it is." Out from the door came Koumei riding Akamaru. When they saw Kiba Akamaru tackled him to the floor licking his face.

"Ow...Akamaru...Stop...Your crushing me." Akamaru rubbed his head against Kiba's forehead showing how much he missed her. After he got up Koumei hugged him with all of her affection. "Kiba...I thought I wasn't going to see you again. We missed you a lot Kiba." She never let him go, Kiba hugged her back assuring her security. "It's ok now Koumei. Thank goodness your okay."

"Kiba this guy Han helped me hide from those people who were trying to kidnap me."

"Why would they want you?"

"They seem to be trying to use her to seek something out on me. I don't know why but for some reason some one is out for her trying to get to me."

"Why? what does she have to do with you?"

"...It's time I told you Naruto....Remember the day when you were looking for someone you wanted to see?"

"Yeah....But what does that have to do with this?" Han pulled down his shirt from his shoulder and showed a mark on his collar bone. It was a runic circle with three tomoe teardrops within the circle. Naruto and the others gasped at the seal and this got Naruto wondering.

"...Han....Your not a.....Are you?"

"Yes Naruto...I am...I managed to hide myself from others until I could figure out what to do with this."

"Naruto what is he?"

"Kiba...Remember those stories about the nine tailed fox from back home?"

"Yeah?" He agreed.

"This is part of it. But to a much grander scheme. Nine beasts from times past have returned to take the power off nine people. These people are called Jinchuuriki....And he's one of them." Naruto stated. Ryofu and Koumei looked at Han who agreed with Naruto. "Yeah....I'm the Jinchuuriki for a tailed beast."

"Which one?"

"First tell me how many tails do you have Naruto?"

"Nine....I'm Nine."

"I see........So your a good ally to have around then...If we wish to fight against this enemy I will have to ask something of you Naruto."

"How many tails do you have then Han..."

"You should have sensed this already...My power is strong but not strong enough to take on Jinchuuriki with tails over six."

"...Your the Five tailed Jinchuuriki..." He nodded.

"No way..Gakushin...She must have known this and wanted to tell us but they came in after you.....So if your here that must mean you are looking for your guardian."

"I am....And I appear to be getting ever closer to achieving that goal." He looked at Koumei. "Koumei I think they might want something from you and me....I think we might have some connection."

"What do you mean?....I'm your guardian." Han walked up to her and kneeled down to her eye level. He was going to tell her everything. "Koumei I want you to touch this seal...If my guess is correct you are able to mark me as your Jinchuuriki partner. Close your eyes and touch the seal." She nodded and gulping touched his seal and Han felt a rush of energy flow to him. Just then he fell unconscious for a good while. When he woke up he felt his ran to the window in the bathroom. ".....It can't be...." He saw a Chinese symbol for the word "faith" on top of his seal. "..Naruto...What is this on my seal?" Naruto walked in and saw the symbol. ".Ryofu...it worked...She is the one..Koumei...You're a guardian."

"WHAT? I don't believe it." She ran in with Ryofu and Kiba see the mark in top of his seal.

"...I'm marked now Koumei...From now on....We are together as Jinchuuriki and Guardian.

* * *

WOO! There goes another chappy. Well guys since I have a busy work week ahead I will not be able to update will around next week. After the new year over I will keep this up. All the other stories I am writing are also on Hiatus until after the new year.

Next time:Girl power!

See ye next time ^ ^. Have a safe and happy new year.


	18. Girl power

**Ch.18. Girl power**

HAPPY NEW YEAR FOLKS. Welcome to the year 2010....and nothing's changed. Perhaps now that I have my two days off I can get with my regular routine...If I wasn't working six days in a row, Maybe I can get to writing daily. Oh yeah and by the way. I've got another six day work ahead of me. Let's see if I am able to update while working that brutal schedule. I hope I can cause I seem to be gaining a lot of fans for this crossover.

Okay then now that all the important stuff is out of the way then I can get to the good part. How I spent my new years day this year! XD

Well I was at home that day but my sister's "fiancee" had brought in some whiskey, (I'm 21 for those who don't know.) and I noticed that label. It was a bottle of my now best friend in the whole wide world. Jack Daniels, Aww yeah party time. I decided to take a few swigs and let me tell ya. Whiskey has a way with men. After about the third or fourth shots of the stuff the room starts to lean on ya. After the fifth shot I realized I was not where I thought I was. And everyone was whispering to themselves and me. I also found after from the my sister that I have a very loud voice when I'm hammered. Needless to say I was an angry drunk throwing out all of my repressions and angst to the first person I saw. Good thing I was at home. Or I would have been screwed and not know what was going on around me. Oh well I know now that if I invite Jack to the party then I will try to take it more moderately. The hangover fucking killed me. I had a migraine strong enough to piss off a blue whale. Lean from me kids do not drink it unless you have your family with you.

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

**Last time**

_ Ryofu and Koumei looked at Han who agreed with Naruto. "Yeah....I'm the Jinchuuriki for a tailed beast."_

_"Which one?"_

_"First tell me how many tails do you have Naruto?"_

_"Nine....I'm Nine."_

_"I see........So your a good ally to have around then...If we wish to fight against this enemy I will have to ask something of you Naruto."_

_"How many tails do you have then Han..."_

_"You should have sensed this already...My power is strong but not strong enough to take on Jinchuuriki with tails over six."_

_"...Your the Five tailed Jinchuuriki..." He nodded._

_"No way..Gakushin...She must have known this and wanted to tell us but they came in after you.....So if your here that must mean you are looking for your guardian."_

_"I am....And I appear to be getting ever closer to achieving that goal." He looked at Koumei. "Koumei I think they might want something from you and me....I think we might have some connection."_

_"What do you mean?....I'm your guardian." Han walked up to her and kneeled down to her eye level. He was going to tell her everything. "Koumei I want you to touch this seal...If my guess is correct you are able to mark me as your Jinchuuriki partner. Close your eyes and touch the seal." She nodded and gulping touched his seal and Han felt a rush of energy flow to him. Just then he fell unconscious for a good while. When he woke up he felt his ran to the window in the bathroom. ".....It can't be...." He saw a Chinese symbol for the word "faith" on top of his seal. "..Naruto...What is this on my seal?" Naruto walked in and saw the symbol. " Ryofu...it worked...She is the one..Koumei...You're a guardian."_

_"WHAT? I don't believe it." She ran in with Ryofu and Kiba to see the mark in top of his seal._

_"...I'm marked now Koumei...From now on....We are together as Jinchuuriki and Guardian._

**The present.**

**"**Now I gotta babysit tiny now?"

"Tiny?"

"That's your new name now. I refuse to call you by your real name. Your also too tall for me so it's not helping me any."

"Koumei." Kiba scolded

"It's true Kiba, and he creeps me out. I can't stand the fact that he is talking all this nonsense and now I am all mixed up in this."

"It's okay Koumei you'll be fine. It takes a little while before you get used to it. He's now your responsibility Koumei." Ryofu comforted. Koumei only pouted even more. She ram to Kiba and started to whine much to his dismay. "Kiba I don't want to be a guardian. I don't want any more trouble."

"Naruto can't he pick someone else."

"It doesn't work that way. Believe me some people have already tried."

"You mean I'm stuck like this forever?" Koumei asked in her whiney eyes. "NO FAIR! KIBA! I DON' WANT THIS!" Han came to Koumei and tapped her shoulder. "Koumei..Listen I know this is rough on one such as you but please understand this is all part of something much more trivial than this. I believe that they had us together for s very good reason."

"Yeah Koumei you may as well get used to it. It was hard for me to acclimate myself to Ryofu as my guardian but after a while I got around to having her around." Naruto spoke in his wisdom. Ryofu grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek. "Aww Your so sweet. Thank you baby!"

"Ryofu...That's embarrassing!"

"I love when your shy." She wrapped her arms around him but turning her attention to Koumei. Upon further inspection Koumei discovered no lies with Naruto's words. She knew he was telling the truth. She the got away from Kiba and went to Han. She extended her hand thought silently still malcontent. Han too her hands and they shook on their newly formed partnership. "Alright. But don't expect me to like it. As I'm concerned we're just partners. Nothing more and nothing less." Han smiled at her. She couldn't help but smiled back a little bit. "Deal Koumei. What ever happens I will be there for you. Looks like I have a very full life ahead of me."

"Good." Han turned to Naruto and inquired to him again. "Naruto...about what I asked earlier before all this happened."

"Yeah what was it again?"

"I wanted to know about how she was able to find Koumei so easily." Naruto suddenly remembered about the paper he was supposed to recover from Karin. "Crap..I completely forgot..Ryofu we have to get that scroll back for Gakushin."

"Damn...I forgot too..But I don't even know how to find it. The girl who attacked us said she didn't have it."

"I can track her down for you."

"Can you really Kiba." HE took out a piece of cloth from his pocket. "Akamaru has the strongest nose of all dogs. If anyone can find someone my pal Akamaru."

"That's right. Kiba your dog is tracker hound right?" Naruto stated. Kiba nodded in response. "Then It's settled Me you and Ryofu are going after that scroll. Han I need you and Koumei to head the Shinto shrine near Seito Academy. I'm sure Gakushin is expecting your arrival."

"Gakushin? As in Kyohsou Academy's Priestess?" Koumei asked.

"Yeah."

" I know her. I used to go to her shrine and pray when I had hard exams to take. I know how to get there."

"Then let's get this party started." Naruto put his fist in the air.

"We'll wait there for you Naruto." Koumei stated.

"We won't be long." Naruto was halfway out the door with Ryofu right behind him. Koumei turned to Han and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Alright Tiny let's get going." Han was still unsure about this name Koumei. "You not gonna live my height down are you?"

"Nope." She stuck her tongue out. "I thought so." Ryofu and the recovery group left in search of Karin and the scroll. Han and Koumei went to the shrine and awaited for Naruto anf the others to come back.

**To the Shrine.**

When Koumei and Han got there they had seen Gakushin brooming the patio to the temple. She had not seen Koumei walk into the shrine until she wiped the sweat from her brow. She looked on and saw Koumei and Han together. She smiled and ran to Koumei embracing her in a loving hug. "Koumei! thank goodness your alright. I thought they already taken you."

"Kiba and Naruto saved me from those people."

"I see your brought Han with you!" She noticed Han standing there rubbing his head. "I take it your the same Gakushin Naruto spoke of."

"I am, Pleasure to finally meet you in person Han. I've prayed many nights to ensure your safety."

"Being a priestess it's a given that you pray for others." She smiled. "I see your no stranger to shrines. Your faith the gods has lead you to me."

"I suppose it has." He returned the sentiment. "Come inside. Prying eyes are always watching." She escorted them inside. When they got into the room they sat on the tatami mat on the floor. Han sat next to Koumei with Gakushin facing them both. "I trust that Naruto has explained to you about the reason why you two are fated as Jinchuuriki and Guardian."

"No he didn't. He told us about the others and how he had Ryofu take her position as his guardian."

"My guess was that he knew already that I would be the one to tell you. He must know me well to catch on already."

"So spill it Gakushin. What's the whole deal with this Jinchuuriki business and why are people trying to get us?"

"I will reveal to you now why you two are together." She pulled out a scroll of the legend of the fallen one. "You see this this Han? You know what this is don't you?"

"I know that legend. Yes I know it all too well...This is what all this was about."

"About what? Tell me Gakushin what's going on?" Koumei couldn't hold in her curiosity. Gakushin put her hands up to hold her back. "Patience Koumei patience. I will tell you the tale depicted in this scroll. But before I do Koumei I want to ask you something. Are you truly ready for what you are about to learn? Once I tell you this and reveal your true destiny there is no going back. From here on out this is about the safety of all we know."

"If I'm stuck with Tiny here then I may as well try to learn why we're being targeted by these people."

"So be it. Listen well the both of you. This paper depicts a tale of a battle from ages past. Long ago a man came across a jewel which would shine nine different colors in the sun. Upon further inspection he noticed the color shined in the ground below him painted portraits of nine animals symbols. In order to inspect it more he had decided to take this jewel home and take care of it. But on one fateful day the jewel had broken into nine shards. The man was disappointed with the lose of his newly discovered jewel. But all of a sudden the jewels glistened with power and they scattered themselves to the far reaches of this land. The jewels then taken possession of nine humans and granted them immense power the likes of which never seen before. They had been a great help to the many denizens of their people. One day a terrible accident occurred and a demon with many tails attacked with the fury of thousands vengeful souls. The nine warriors had banished the demon to a dark location never to be risen again. But before he would rest he cursed the warriors never to become untied again. He then seal some of his power in a last effort to do away with them. He failed but the jewels became corrupt with his taint and forces the warriors to seal their own energy into those who would being them back. Since then they had slowly regressed into their bestial state. The beasts to this day remain in the individuals entrusted by those warriors and are forever known as the Jinchuuriki."

"So you mean that Han is one if those chosen Jinchuuriki with a beast warrior inside him?"

"Right now it has taken a more demonic state but yes. He does have the five tailed Dolphin horse inside him."

"Dolphin horse?"

"This was one of the unique beast to take form."

"I see."

"So now you know Koumei. You and Han are to awaken the warrior deep within him. But in order to do that you must be as one with not only yourselves but the beast within him."

"You mean I have to like this guy?"

"That way you two unite is up to you. There are some things that even I cannot predict."

"Man...this bites. I can't believe I got all mixed up in this." Han was beginning to lose faith in himself. "Koumei...Please understand. The fate if those around you and the world are at stake here. If you are not willing to help Naruto then are are all doomed. The Akatsuki will stop at nothing until they finally have you!"

"Akatsuki?"

"Those are the people who are trying to gather the Jinchuuriki and use their powers to revive the fallen one."

"But the people who attacked me weren't with them. A girl and a guy attacked me trying to get to Han. They said they had allegiance with someone else."

"Are you for certain?"

"Yes. I think someone else is going after the Jinchuuriki."

"That does bode well for us. Not only do we have to worry the Akatsuki but now a new threat had taken root in effort to oppose us."

"Who do you think it might be?" asked Koumei. Gakushin only grabbed her own chin to think about any possibilities. "I don't know Koumei. I don't know. For now it is best to keep your guard up. I don't think it is wise for you to leave the safety of the shrine. Here the gods will watch over you."

"Right. I told Naruto I would wait for him here."

"Then let us pray for his safe return." She held Han's and Koumei's hand and they silently. "We will beseech the gods to grant Naruto and his friends no trouble and hope that they return to us."

**At Rakuyou**

Chinkyuu and Kakashi along with Yagura and Houtou stood inside the room after school had let out. Chinkyuu was getting worried about the current state of things. She had been worring about Ryofu and Naruto for a long while. "Hey guys...What do you think is going on now?"

"I hope it's good. For some reason I don't think this is going to blow over anytime soon."

"Kakashi. About what you told us earlier when we got here."

"About what Chinkyuu."

"You know. About that thing you mentioned earlier."

"Oh yes I remember. About my time as a student here in Rakuyou. Before I moved to the countryside."

"Yeah..What was it like?"

"Nothing special. Just an average lifestyle. I was taught to fight from the best there was. When I moved from here I had no real fighting experience. In the place I trained I had learned a great many things."

"And about your friends. Do you still have an back at this place."

"I have a lot people I knew in Konoha village. But most of them had already passed on or not in contact anymore."

"What about this Jiraya guy?"

"Jiraya? Hmm I guess he must still be somewhere."

"Yeah. I suppose so."

"Hey guys not to stop your talk which had nothing to do with this but what do we do now. I mean if big brother is out there I think we should help him. Right Big sis?" She nodded patting his head. "You are right Yagura but a times like this it's best to play on the safe side." Yagura looked back at Kakashi still thinking. "Actually....speaking of Jiraya. There was someone who he mentioned to me a couple of times."

"Who would that be?"

"There was a man he told me about a long time ago. He said he was a very shrewd man who was supposed to be a very strong toushi with a knack for doing some rather devious things."

"Really?"

"I remember his name. Yes.....His face is as clear to me as the whispering wind. The man was cruel and dangerous in his own right, A master o the forbidden arts. Orochimaru was the name given to him."

"Orochimaru? I see. I've heard of him. They say he's supposed to be some huge mob boss."

"That what I hear as well. I wouldn't think that he'd have any form of operations out here."

"Hey guys...Do you thunk he might be interest in the Jinchuuriki?" Yagura asked.

"It might peak him but I doubt he'd be that much into it. Legends aren't exactly up his alley." Kakashi had a hint of uneasiness to that statement. "But if he is then we might be getting more then we bargained for. I just he doesn't take an interest in old wives tales."

"Maybe he may not. I've never seen someone out here. I also heard he has insurgents that work for him. A whole slew of strong toushi with unique powers."

"How do you know this Yagura."

"He reads and watches the news a lot. But we moved here there was an incident that involved him and something about a jewel he wanted to take but I never paid attention to it." Houtou reassured.

"I see...Well then all we can do now is some more research. I think it's time we do some searching of our own. We need to be a step ahead of the Akatsuki, With that said I want you and Houtou to start the search for the next Jinchuuriki. Maybe if we can find it when it awakens we should be fine."

"Right." Yagura and Houtou left with Chinkyuu getting up. "I will go to Gaara then. I kept him waiting long enough."

"Hey Chinkyuu. How have you progressed with Gaara?"

"We've been able to talk to Ichigo about somethings but she seems to be hesitant about completely saying what she can about this fallen one. Every time Gaara tries to talk to her about she shuns him away."

"I see....Good work."

"Thank you. I'll be leaving then." She walked outside, Kakashi pondered about whether or not this Orochimaru was the same Orochimaru that he knows. A thought had made it's way to his mind. _"I have a bad feeling about all this."_

**Back to Naruto.**

Kiba had just lead them to a underground facility which was barely lite up. Darkness consumed the very hallways from deep with the building. Kiba and the others went inside unsure of what lurked inside. As they kept on they saw two more hallways adjacent to each other with the same hallway continuing far in front of him.

"Is this kind of situation which way to choose is always the difficult."

"This looks to me like some cliche dungeon." Ryofu stated

"I hear ya Ryofu." Naruto had rubbed his head while answering Ryofu. He had seen both hallways to his left and right and the corridor to his front. "So you guys wanna split up."

"I can't leave you alone Naruto. I say let's use the dog." Akamaru looked at Ryofu and tilted his head. "Hey he's done enough Ryofu. You can't overexert Akamaru after he did all this to get us here."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Maybe we can try to sense out way around. I can sense people chi signatures pretty well. I know what her chi feels like."

"Okay then do your magic Kiba." Ryofu looked on as Kiba closed his eyes. Akamaru sniffed the air and started to growled to his left. Kiba also looked to his left and saw through the hallway. "We won't be going that way."

"Why is that?"

"There's a wall there. This hallway is a trap."

"Really?" Asked Naruto. Kiba nodded and looked to his right. "So is that right corridor. This place is rigged with genjutsu traps."

"Then we go forward."

"We don't go anywhere." Ryofu was surprised at his answer. "And the reason being?"

"We're already caught in it." They looked around and saw nothing wrong with our surroundings. They closed their eyes and sensed there way around. Kiba picked up a chi signature to the back of him. "Hey guys we need to head back. This place is booby trapped."

"TOO LATE!" Spoke a voice from the distance. They turned and opened their eyes to see Karin and Juugo standing in front of them. "So you do have a death wish blondie. I'm stunned at this."

"Are you Karin?"

"That's right..I never did tell you my name. Rather rude of me, but yes I'm Karin. You've trespassed into our turf, Now prepare to die." She snapped her fingers and reveal a cage which beady eyes were watching them from deep within cages. She stood up top in a viewing area with Juugo. "In these cages are people which have been part of our leaders tests. What we call..Prototypes. They have been waiting for someone to take their rage out on. So I think you will have a hard time fighting their way to this." She presses a button releasing the prisoners inside. Every last one of them had scars and most of them horribly mutated from whatever was done to them. They came out like zombies.

"Have fun!" She snapped her fingers and they attacked with all the rage pant up inside them. Ryofu and fought off most them with her attacks. Naruto taking her back with Kiba and Akamaru annihilating most of them. From one side came two of them with a crab claw on one of their arms. Ryofu and Naruto ran their fists toward their bodies which broke apart. They turned to ash almost instantly. They looked on in disgust as they started to break apart little by little.

"God..What the hell is this place...Oh god this is horrible." Ryofu saw more of these mutants come out of their cages. "Very good. But your time has come." Then a loud roar was heard from deep within the prison. Karin giggled knowing full well what made that sound. "Looks like Toru knows your here. He's loves to play with newcomers. Oh Toru, More playmates for you! Have fun." From deep inside the darkness thunderous footsteps came getting closer and closer each passing second.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Kiba.

"We're about to find out Kiba." Naruto stared into the cage in front of him. Then from out of the blue a large muscle man about 7 feet tall came into view. He was all muscle from head to toe. He had given out a loud roar which shook the very foundations of the compound. Karin sat down on a stool and watched the action. "KILL THEM!" He roared again and charged at the group killing the mutants in his path. He jumped and cocked his giant fist back. The knuckle aimed straight for Naruto who was unmoving.

"NARUTO LOOK OUT!" The fist hit it's target making a giant crater about 4 feet wide. When the giant looked at Naruto and saw he had grabbed his fist and holding it back." Ryofu saw he had his eyes closed. Ryofu wondered about how he was able to stop Toru's punch. "Did he use the fox's power?" Just then Naruto opened his eyes and they were not the same before. Ryofu saw his eyes were not like the beasts eyes at all. They looked almost frog like with a horizontal Iris. "What...What's with his eyes?"

"Oh...So he did learn it after all. I thought he was just bluffing."

"Kiba what are you talking about?"

"Ryofu Naruto comes from a family of people who had a unique power. His father must have taught him how to use it finally. I always heard about this power from back when I used to live in my old village. This is the power that only a select group of people are able to use. They are known as sages."

"What....you mean?"

"Naruto's parents had this power along with Jiraya! The famous toad sages of the Konoha village."

"Amazing...What does this power do?"

"You're about to find out Ryofu." From there Naruto had pushed the behemoth away with ease and put his hands together. "Shadow afterimage!" He summoned two more shadow clones and the stood on each of his sides. "Alright big boy let's see how you like this." He had this clones gather a heavy amount of chi both of his palms. Toru got up and slammed his hand down like a gorilla and ran at Naruto and again cocking his fist back. When he jumped both of Naruto's afterimages faded and he waited for the giant to land. When he did he blocked his attack with the two chi balls. "RASENRENGAN!" He pushed Toru back sending him flying to the far end of the compound. The mammoth man got up and again started to get angrier. Naruto smirked at the prospect of a tough opponent. "This is gonna be fun."

"What are you doing you lummox! Get up and kill him already!" He ran and Naruto and started punching at Naruto. Naruto was easily able to dodge his blows. He also saw his movements were unstable. "Better make this quick!" He grabbed the giant's arm and tossed him to the ground made him land on his back. Naruto Made a leap high in the air and running chi through his hands. He clenched his fist and prepared for his descent.

"Here I come! Ready or NOT!" Down he came and rammed his fist on his stomach and plunged it into his sternum. When he got a safe distance away from the site he saw the body limp as noodle. He dusted off his hands in satisfaction. Karin only laughed from above. "Hahahahahahaaa! You think that's enough to stop Toru? You're sorely mistaken."

"What are you talking about?" Just then the roar came the behemoth again as he rose from ground and angrier them before. "Toru had unique ability like no other toushi. With each passing second he gains more power as the rage builds up. You have no chance. Your just making him madder."

"You gotta me kidding me!" He saw him get back up and again slammed his fists on the ground in a fit of rage. "What do I have to do to kill this guy!"

"This gonna be fun! We'll see of your a true blue fighter boy. I'll enjoy watching you getting ripped apart."

Toru ran to him again and his speed had increased much more from last time. Naruto noticed his fighting speed was much more faster then when he previously attacked.

"This is not good!" He evaded each punch Toru had roar had thrown at him. Time was running out on Naruto. He could feel his old power fading. "If I want to end this I need to end it now!" He then decided to get as far away from him as possible. "SHADOW AFTERIMAGE!" A clone was summoned and started gathering some wind chi in his palm. "Here goes!" The chi ball spun so fast that it began to turn into a swirling screeching disc. Naruto held the disc above his head and aimed at the giant who was readying himself for Naruto's attack.

"Let's see you survive this muscle head..This is the special attack I made up on my own. I call it...RASEN-SHURIKEN!"

* * *

And with that the battle has begun. Tomorrow is the climatic finish and the an new arc begins. Who will come out on top. Find out in the next installment of our series.

Next time: Ch.19 Fox hole

Now for our Omake. I now present a PSA From Kan'u and Naruto. It concerns about our wildlife and the threats of extinction. Take the floor guys!

Naruto: Thank you. As you know many of our animals today are on the verge of eradication. Some have already been gone forever and others are on that very brink. WE call upon you the fans and families to take actions.

Kan'u:Thousands of wildlife die each day from habitat loss to deforestation and poaching. Other have been taken from the wild and are being illegally sold as pets. we must stop this madness by spreading the message far and wide.

Naruto: Animals like polar bears, Tigers, Cheetahs, Komodo Dragons and many kinds of exotic birds need your help to survive and thrive for future generations to see.

Kan'u We hope this message will shed little light on your life. we want you to find it on your heart to help by simply helping out local wildlife volunteers and cleaning up your environment. You can also set up a place for your local wildlife to call home right in your backyard.

Naruto:If you do then animals like this Redfox (Holds a baby fox kid) Can thrive is the forests of North America for many generations to come.

Kan'u: Please. They need your help. They've been there for us for more than a millennium and how it's time to give back.

Naruto: Thank you for hearing us out our loyal fans. We really appreciate that you can show some love for our residents.

Kan'u: Be sure to tune in for the next chap. See ya next time ^ ^.


	19. Fox hole

**Ch.19 Fox hole!**

Second day off folks. Hopefully this chapter will take up most of my day as I want to watch some mxc for a while. Yes MXC...The most extreme elimination challenge.

Well in any case I guess I can start by say that I've spread to good word of my stories and I come to find out that I've been very popular there! Most of the points I get there are from just readers. I think I am getting more and more noticeable around these parts. Oh well Let's get started. I think this is the gonna be by far the longest of all of them. This may very well be the clincher to end it all....or is it?...:P

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

As Naruto's attack kept spiraling and screeching the beast laid it's hands on the floor and scratched the ground from beneath like a bull at a matador fight. It stared at Naruto poised to strike at any moment. Naruto knew this was the last chance he would have to kill this abomination. With the disc cocked and the afterimage fading away the giant man ran with all he had to the young fighter. Naruto then threw his attack the lumbering beast which made perfect contact. The swirling wind disc drawing blood as it touched the body trying to saw it's through. The giants hide however proved too thick and send the mutated behemoth flying across the underground ring. The sage mode had now faded from him that was followed by heavy panting.

"Naruto you did it!" Screamed Ryofu. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"'Bout time you got rid of that thing. I was beginning to think he would be too much for your sage mode."

"I did too Kiba. It took all I had to put him down." Then he heard a clap from above. They looked up from the ground and saw Karin still in her stool with her legs crossed. "Valiant effort blondie. I think it's safe to say you really pull through there..Or have you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look over there!" She pointed at Toru's body. When he gazed upon a limp body it twitched a bit and then started to get back up. The beast was still bleeding from his stomach and rearing to go another round. "Toru is just getting started. He must be in a berserker rage by now. In that mode he is at his most powerful. Get ready cause here he comes." With one loud howl the beast was ready to go. "This is not cool...Not cool at all." Ryofu took to his side and readied herself. "Naruto..I think you might need some help."

"Akamaru!" Kiba called. He barked in response and ran to Naruto's side also. "I'll pitch in too. Ready boy?" The dog growled at the giant demon now bashing and banging the ground like a wild ape. Naruto looked at his friends and was reassured that this time he will take him down, And make sure he stay down. "Alright guys. Let's do it!" The beast gave one more menacing howl and jumped into the air. "Everybody jump!"Naruto yelled. Akamaru got under Ryofu and she mounted him as they leaped into the air. With both enormous arms in the air and coming down and slamming it's fists to the ground cause a massive quake around the compound. It shook the building fiercely making walls crack and metal to resonated a high tone. When they landed Kiba ran at the beast from the left with Akamaru and Ryofu going in from the right.

"Get me as close the the head as possible Akamaru!" He barked and obeyed leaping toward the nape of the beast's neck. Ryofu had take to the air and charged her fist with tremendous amount of chi. "TAKE THIS!" She landed a blow to it's skull causing it to tip over with Akamaru tearing flesh with everybody. Kiba got down on all fours and rotated his body from his pounce. "FANG OVER FANG!" He drilled into the thigh and toppled the beast over. Ryofu then grabbed her and and concentrated her chi in her fingertips. "I got only one shot at this!" Runes slowly started to appear around her middle finger. Getting up and howling again it looked at Ryofu wondering what she was doing.

"Alright big boy. How about I learn you some proper fighting etiquette? When puts you down," She ran with her palm aimed for it's midsection. "YOU STAY DOWN!" She screamed putting her open palm into it's belly. The beast held it's stomach and only gave a little scoff. He raged at Ryofu who dodged it's fists and head. "This guy is too much." Karin sat there with Juugo pondering about the fight below.

"Karin...I sense a tremendous power from that boy...The girl seems to be strong too."

"And what of it?"

"You should not take this lightly."

"I'm not. Toru is invincible, He can manage those idiots. We have to deliver the scroll we took to Lord Orochimaru. That way he can start collecting he Magatama of the Jinchuuriki guardians and take full control of this city...Or maybe even the world!"

"What about the Akatsuki?"

"What about them?"

"They might put a wrench in Orochimaru's plan."

"Relax. I know what I'm doing. This is all part of the plan."

"You really think he's a Jinchuuriki?"

"I want to see that power he had shown me before. If It's anything like a Jinchuuriki I'll know. I can sense his chi too. He does have some potential."

"I see....So that's why you sent out Toru...To test him."

"Oh you know me too well for your own good Juugo." She smirked. "you know me too well." She watched as the battle raged on. The beast not giving any of his opponents a chance to attack. With all it's rage focused on Naruto and the others and wanting to kill them as fast as possible.

"Guys this is getting us nowhere." Ryofu had her shirt torn off in places, Her breasts almost completely exposed.

"I've hit with all my techniques. He just keeping getting more powerful."Kiba stated panting.

"His rage is the key! We have to find a way to calm him down!" Naruto was thinking about how to go about defeating him.

"We can't even close enough." Ryofu spoke out. "This guy is getting more and more pissed off with each passing second we stand here." She looked on as it started to huff and growled clenching it's fists. "Ryofu...There is one way. We can try to use "it"." He looked at Ryofu as she returned the gaze with a puzzled look. "What do you mean use "IT"?

"You know ..."it"!" He revealed his mark and Ryofu instantly knew what he was instigating. "Your not serious are you Naruto?"

"It's the only way I know. I can't use sage mode again cause I need to gather natural chi. That takes too much time. This is the only way we can stop this thing once and for all."

"But It might have a risk? I mean what if it fails."

"Worse case scenario it rips us apart!" He said sternly. She could only nodded and hold on to the one hope of this being a success. Kiba looked at both of them questioningly? "What's going on here? You guys got a plan?"

"Yes...Kiba I need you to distract it while I try to release my seal." He grew wide eyed. "Are you kidding me? You expect me to piss it off even more?"

"JUST DO IT KIBA!" He shouted. "Alright...Fine. AKAMARU!" He barked and the ran at him with blinding speed. They pounced at the same time and both spun their bodies around like tops. "DOUBLE FANG OVER FANG!" They took the beast down and lept out of the way. "How's that for a distraction!" It got up and ran to Kiba took a blow from his giant fist. It knocked him out almost instantly. "KIBA!" Naruto screamed out!

"KIBA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Akamaru ran to his side but was send soaring across the arena floor slamming against the wall. The crack on the wall meant that Akamaru was hit and hit hard. "AKAMARU!" HE whimpered and looked at Kiba still unconscious. The beast gave no chance to let Naruto and Ryofu start a counterattack. They evaded and dodged the fist as best they can.

"NARUTO TRY TO USE IT'S POWER!"

"HERE GOES!" He closed his eyes and soon red chi was engulfing him slowly but surely. he released his full power and the cloak had taken full effect. Engulfing him in an instant, The aura around him spouted his fox ears and three tails which swung from one side to the other. Karin caught this and she started to panic a little. "Impossible...What kind of power is that?"

"It's the Jinchuuriki's aura. Looks like he was telling the truth. He was holding a beast inside of him?"

"But it's almost as if he's trying to tap into more. He hasn't attacked yet!"Asked Karin.

"That girl...Could she be his guardian?"

" I don't I know is that we better get out of here! We need to get the five tails' guardian and steal away her Magatama."

"Wait...I want to see this go on...It may prove useful to see what kind of power he wields." Juugo and Karin looked on as Ryofu tried her best to lure the lumbering giant away from Naruto. "Naruto are you ready?"

"Almost...Here I go!"

"**Are you really sure you want me release me...I could just use you and escape this prison!"**

He closed his eyes and talked to the fox returning his answer. "_I don't have much choice and neither do you."_

**"You got guts kid I can give you that. I think I could get used to you."**

_"Cut the crap Kyuuko and help me!"_

**"Say the magic word and I'm all yours..Just promise me you'll be a good Jinchuuriki and let me out."**

_"No tricks Kyuuko..Please... I need your help!"_

**"....It's show time!"** Just then as Ryofu was about to get slammed with a big fist the beast halted it's attack and looked on and saw smoke encompassing Naruto's body. The red smoke turning into a round sphere and cracking. Light had broken through from the dome causing it to break open revealing a demonic creature with five tails swinging from one direction to another. Long ears, pupiless white eyes and triangular jaws stared right at Toru. It slammed his fists hard and ran to it's next opponent. The demon gave one loud roar and with it's voice alone send the beast into the air and cracking against the wall. Karin and Juugo saw that Naruto had tapped into his power even further.

"Five tails?...Wait a minute...was he the one we've been looking for?"

"No....Karin...This the one that the master has been after for so long. He's the one he's told us about."

"Juugo...You don't mean he's.." She looked back at Naruto's demonic form. "..He's the Jinchuuriki for the-"

"Yes...The legendary Nine tails fox." She kept her gaze on him and then smirked at herself. "This just got even more interesting!"

With Toru and Naruto facing off Ryofu made her way to the demon as close as Possible. The eyes of the five tails beast looking back at her, "Naruto...." She ran to him as fast as he could but was caught off guard with Toru's fists hitting the ground before her. The demon with it's open mouth shot a transparent chi ball and pushed him back. The creature made it's way to Ryofu and sat down with the seal now etching itself on it's forehead.

"...I hope this works...Seal release!" In her mind she had thought only three words upon speaking the incantation. "_I love you!" _She felt a increasing amount of chi taking her over once she touched the seal! The light engulfed the both of them. It didn't not fade as a silhouette of a very curvy woman came from out from the light. Karin and Juugo were in awe.

"What?...What is this power?..So much of it!..is this the true power of the Nine tails fox?"

"We are about to find out!" They saw the silhouette stick out a hand and a black ball formed and started to give off electricity. It spoke from the heavenly light with a booming voice. "_**Bijuu power...Menacing ball!" **_The voice had Naruto's and a hint of Ryofu's tone in it. The black ball shot and it went straight through Toru's heart. It killed him instantly. The light faded revealing a girl with long dark red hair and a blouse slightly covering her large breasts. Her skirt did nothing to hide her red panties. She saw the giant now slain on the floor. She clapper her hands and only grinned menacingly. "_**Too easy...Now..about you two!" **_She looked up and appeared in front of Karin and Juugo scaring them out their wits. "_**Which one of you tried to kill me?"**_

"..Who are you?"

_**"I am the ****true form of the union of Jinchuuriki guardian. One of the chosen nine warriors from long ago. But you can call me you worst nightmare!" **_Her eyes still slitted caused Karin and Juugo to flinch in terror. "....wait...can't we talk about this?"

_**"Oh now yourscarred? Whats 'a matter now huh? Did your tough side go away?" **_

"What are you gonna do?" Karin dared to ask.

_**"**__**This!"**_She only clenched her right hand moved it toward them. The force from her fist pushed them out from the underground into outside. She lifted herself and levitated out meeting them outside. _**"The way I see it you two have two choices! Either I end you now or you can give me the scroll you stole and then I kill you both. Either way I am taking your lives."**_

"Please spare us..We'll give it back to you..Just please let us go!" Karin pleaded.

_**"I don't do mercy..It's not my style..Now hand it over so I can kill you both." **_Karin kept her hand in her pocket and trembled not wanting to know what she'll do if she gave it to her. "_**C'mon c'mon I don't have all day here. I don't feeling being out for too long. Just give it here." **_Still trembling she had tossed the scroll and it fell to Kyuuko's feet. She picked it up and put it in her blouse pocket. _**"I think I'll deliver this one personally. I want to meet Gojou and do some girl talk. Now...Karin and Juugo was it?"**_

They nodded unison. "_**Okay then..I wanted to know who I was going to kill!" **_She smirked evilly. Karin was on her knees begging for her life and Juugo. "Wait please.. We beg of you. Don't kill us. We'll do whatever you want just please have mercy!

Kyuuko only put her hand in front of Karin and Juugo. Karin looked on in fright which caused tears to form in her eyes. "..No...please." But Kyuuko only smirked even more. "_**BOOM!" **_She yelled and both of them screamed closing her eyes. Whey they opened them they realized that they were still breathing. Karin looked back at Kyuuko making a fox puppet out of her hand. her middle and ring finger touching the thumb which formed the snout. Her index and pinky made up the ears. _**"Fooled ya!"**_ She giggled.

"..But why?..you said you were going to kill us."

_**"But watching you cower before me is much more fun..Your scared faces are kind of cute...Tell you what...I've let you walk out of here under one condition. You tell that leader of yours that is he wants me...He better come get me himself. Spread the word out now, and pray the next time you see will be your last."**_

They bowed before her and groveled at her feet. "We will we will..we promise to do as you say!" Kyuuko kneeled before Karin and grabbed her cheek, planting a kiss on her forehead making her gasp in surprise. _**"Good go..and don't let me catch you around here again. I won't be so merciful next time." **_They hauled ass disappearing from sight. Kyuuko started to walk toward the shrine when she picked up a very strong chi signature. Before she left she went back inside and grabbed Kiba and Akamaru. _**"Better take them too."**_ She closed her eyes and and a black flame engulfed her vanishing along with her.

**At the shrine**

Gakushin opened her eyes and sensed a power so strong it caused her to kneel. Han and Koumei rushed to her side comforting her. "Gakushin what's wrong? You okay?"

"A power...So strong..I can feel it...It's s close." She got up and went outside as a light came and went almost instantly. From outside came a slightly unconscious Kiba, Akamaru panting next to him ad Ryofu hold Naruto by his head, Naruto was out cold. Gakushin ran outside and grabbed Kiba. "Quickly get them inside. We can't stay out here for long."

"Right!" She scooped up Naruto and they went inside. Akamaru limping his way back inside. When they got in Koumei had seen the state Kiba was in as well a Akamaru's. "Oh no..Kiba...Akamaru!" She petted Akamaru examining Kiba's wounds. "What happened to him. Ryofu who did this?"

"We were ambushed at some underground facility. It took a while but we got the scroll back from them."

"Who is them? Did they hurt Kiba?"

"I think we have a bigger issue at hand here. Someone else is after the Jinchuuriki Gakushin?" Ryofu looked concerned.

"Are you certain of this?"

"Yeah."

"This is not bode well for us. Now we must deal with this outside threat. Do you what they were after?" Gakushin asked.

"Yeah. I heard them while we fought that stupid science experiment. They were after the guardian's Magatamas in order to take control of the tails beasts. This Orochimaru guy seems to want to take over the world with the power of all nine beasts."

"First the possible resurrection of the fallen one looms over us, now this Orochimaru plans to make this even harder."

"We have to find all nine Jinchuuriki before it's too late."

"I received a cell phone text from Kakashi moments ago. It seems that Yagura and Houtou are in search for the next Jinchuuriki. I really hope they are successful."

"Me too." Koumei sighed. "Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse." Han came out with some medicine and bandages for Kiba and Akamaru. Ryofu was still comforting Naruto on her lap. She thought about what had transpired when she and Naruto had released her from her prison. "_Kyuuko...what's her true motive for helping us out. She seemed too easy on Naruto when he tapped into her power. Something is not right with this."_

_"_Ryofu are you alright. You seen distraught."

"I'm fine." She patted Naruto's head who was wheezing slightly in his sleep. She looked at his face and then looked back at something. "Hey Gakushin...Can I ask you something?"

"Yes Ryofu...Ask away."

"Actually...I think we should talk in private. I don't want to disturb him from sleeping."

"That's alright with me." She softly let Naruto down and grabbed a pillow from next to her and placed it below his head. "Hey Koumei watch over Naruto for me please. I need to talk to Gakushin about something."

"I will..Don't be too long he could wake up anytime now." Koumei warned. "I will...Let's go outside." They went outside to the back of the shrine and she leaned against the wooden wall. Gakushin faced her and began to ask her about her troubles.

"So you weren't fine after all. I knew you had something on your mind."

"I do..Hey...I want to ask a favor of you."

"Anything Ryofu. If it is within my power and duty then I will fulfill it without question."

"I want you to read my mind. I don't think I can tell you exactly what happened before we got here."

"Alright., But are you sure about this?"

"Yeah I am."

"Then close your eyes and let you mind free." She leaned in closer and before Ryofu knew it she had already locked lips with Gakushin. She wrapped her around Ryofu's neck with Ryofu holding her waist. The two started to moan in each others mouth. All the while Gakushin dove deep into her mind and had begun to see flashes of Ryofu memories. All the events that had transpired from when they were inside the compound. Ryofu was feeling her tongue touching hers. Ryofu savored her taste for as long as possible. Gakushin had broken contact and a linr connected her lips to Ryofu's.

"What did you see?"

"Everything Ryofu. I saw it all...Kyuuko indeed was too easy on Naruto. I feel that she may not may not have ulterior motives."

"I knew it. When she was toying with those two I felt something was off. She would have really killed them right then and there but she didn't. I think she had something far more deep then I ever hope to imagine."

"I see your concern. You think that this will greatly affect Naruto. You seem more intent on not wanting risk getting her out again are you not?"

"I love him...I don't want anything to happen to him. Oh if only I'd known that she was using him earlier."

"Ryofu..Your feelings for him cloud your judgment. Remember that you are as much apart if this as he is. She is one of the chosen nine to fight and defend this world."

"I know." She walked bit away from her and had faced the clouds. "But then again I just don't know anymore Gakushin. I don't know anymore. If I release the seal again I risk putting him in danger. That kind of burden is something I don't want him to bare. I don't care what happens to me but if he were hurt." She put her hand over her heart and clenched her fist. "It must be a burden to carry something like that on one's shoulders. It's like the whole world is out to get you. Naruto must be under so much stress when it comes to something like this. I want to be there for him but I feel like sometimes I get in the way. He's done so much but all I've ever done is just sit there while he risks his life for us all." Gakushin walking over took her hand and turned her around to smiled which took Ryofu by surprise. She had kissed her forehead and caressed her cheek.

"He does not feel that way at all Ryofu. He does care about you. He cares about those of whom he has grown so attached to. You may feel like you've done nothing wrong. In reality you've done so much already. You've stood by him and aided him when the time came. You've let him into your life and have given him hope that there are still good people in this world. He has known heartache and sorrow for almost all his life. I've delved into his thoughts when I first met him. Every time I felt his warmth I had taken a piece of his memories. He has been through so much that this is something he needs most in his life. You just need to believe in it and believe in yourself. There will be a time when your love for him will be tested. When that time come I want you to be there for him. Love is the best defense he has right now and you are the one to give it to him." Ryofu had smiled with Gakushin's words. She walked away and back inside the shrine looking back at Gakushin.

"Hey...Thanks!"

"It's my duty to offer my assistance as a priestess."

"Yeah...I really appreciate it. Oh an by the way...Your a good kisser." She teased.

"Sorry Ryofu I must remain chaste to fufill my duties." She teased back. "Too bad Gakushin. If I could I'd have a lesbian sex with you."

"I don't think your lover will appreciate it."

"He'd be the one watching us you know." She went back inside. By that time night had fallen. Everyone had already went home. Kiba and Akamaru made a full recovery thanks to Koumei's help and Han's medicine. They both had agreed to live together as long as Han babysits Akamaru when Koumei wanted to go with Kiba somewhere. Ryofu and a fully awake Naruto had gone home and saw Chinkyuu in the couch with Gaara.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Chinkyuu and Gaara walked up and greeted them wholeheartedly. "Ryofu, Naruto your back. What happened?"

"Long story." Naruto replied. They had taken a seat on the couch.

"So tell us did you find the five tails?"

"We did. We also found his guardian! You won't believe who it is?"

"Who Naruto tell us?" Chinkyuu was as curious as a cat. Naruto held his hand up. "Easy now easy! I'll tell you. Her name is Koumei Shokatsuryou. She's a girl from the same school as Kan'u Unchou."

"I see. So Seito finally has a Jinchuuriki. So as a count for the school that possess one is two for Rakuyou, One for Nanyo, One for Kyoshou and one for Seito. Gogun and Yoshuu Academy as well as Ryoushuu Academy lack a Jinchuuriki. I can safely say we are have a clear advantage over the enemy." Chinkyuu pointed out with a satisfied demeanor.

"I'm sure one of them will obtain one. Gogun's got only one good toushi anyway." Ryofu had taken Naruto's and while stating her comment.

"What about Ryoushuu?"

"Well they might have some good fighters but only a select few are among the elite there." Ryofu retorted.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, Guys we got some good news." Naruto jumped up. "Kakashi-sensei is on the hunt for the next Jinchuuriki."

"We know Naruto. We were there when he sent the order." Gaara Interrupted. Naruto only sighed. "So I really was the last to know! Koumei had my hopes up and everything." They all laughed at him.

"Hey it's getting late...Gaara we better go!"

"Right Chinkyuu. I think you two should get some rest. You guys can take it easy now. let Yagura and Houtou take care of things now."

"Yeah your right!" Chinkyuu and Gaara bid them farewell for the night. Naruto and Ryofu were dog tired. Having yawned and eyes half closed he went straight to bed. Ryofu had followed him into his room and she hopped into bed much to his chagrin. Something about her was off to him. He decided to ask her if she was okay.

"Hey Ryofu...You alright? You seem a little down." She instantly grabbed him and kissed his lips as best she could. She then turned her around and straddled his waist. "Ryofu! That was odd of you. Normally you verbally flirt with me, You really okay?"

"Just kiss me Naruto! No talking today! I just want to be with you." She pulled over the covers and they were embracing in each other deep into the night.

**Next mourning.**

At Seito Academy near the school's training ground stood Han and Koumei looking on as other toushi sparred with each other. They had seen Kan'u and Chouhi practicing their moves on each other. Chouhi noticed that she was a little off her form today.

"Hey Kan'u your not on your A game what's up?"

"Nothing Chouhi. Nothing is wrong I assure you." She wiped the sweat from her brow. They walked back to Han and Koumei and started a conversation. "So I take it your the Jinchuuriki that's with Koumei?"

"Yes I am. You must be Kan'u Unchou. Koumei had told me a lot about you. I see your strength is unmatched."

"Thank you. Is was Han was it not?"

"Your right Kan'u. But I've noticed something about your form today. It seems not up to par with what I've heard. Are you troubled about something Kan'u?"

"I can assure you I am fine."

"Oh really...Are you thinkin' about a certain someone Kan'u?" Koumei teased. She blushed and looked away. "What do you mean?" Koumei walked to her face and she suspicions were affirmed with her red face. "Your thinking about that blond kid aren't you?"

"What? Why are you saying such silly things."

"Cause I know how are you when it comes to love."

"I am not in love Koumei!" She denied it flat out. Koumei knew however that she was lying through her teeth. "You are in love Kan'u..So did you tell him yet?"

"What...I have no feeling for him at all whatsoever. I don't admire his eyes or love his smile nor do I want to lay in bed with him and ravish his body every night and I don't want to hold his hands and whisper sweet nothings into his ear and lay in top of him pressing my lips against his warm body!" She spoke those last words with speed. Of course Chouhi and Koumei caught on to it.

"..Kan'u.."

"What is it?" Chouhi and Koumei looked at each other and yelled out at her. "YOUR IN LOVE!" the bell rang which signaled them to go back inside. Han had left his seat and talked to Koumei. "Koumei I will be going now. I'll be back after you get out."

"Okay Tiny...See ya!" He sighed at her. "I really wish you'd stop calling me that." He walked away.

"Hey guys I'll meet you inside okay?"

"Okay Chouhi. Me and Kan'u will be there soon." And Chouhi ran back inside. Kan'u turned to Koumei who still stared at her. "Now no one is around Kan'u. You can tell me Kan'u...Have you told him yet?"

"I told you I don't have those feelings at all."

"You can lie all you want I know that look. So that blond kid does interest you."

"I am not interested in anyone." She continued to lie.

"Oh..well I'm sure Nakuro is nothing but a thing to you isn't he?"

"His name is Naruto and he is not just anyone! He's smart and wonderful and he's the most gentle so I've ever come to admire."

"See...You corrected me...Bet he loves it when you make his favorite rice balls right?"

"He likes ramen." Kan'u was caught in her own world. "Or his favorite color." She replied out of instinct. "Orange."

"Or his deepest darkest secret."

"He's afraid of ghosts!" Just then she realized that she was spouting out all these things and she held her mouth. Koumei only shook his head as Kan'u looked back. "See Kan'u."

"..Alright....But please don't tell anyone...But yes...I am deeply fond of him. But I can't bring myself to really convey my feelings to him. He already has someone, But."

"You wish you were his guardian don't you?"

"..Yes...I do."

"you know as well as I do that things aren't the way we always want it to go. But in your case you can't hold this inside forever. You have to tell him how you feel. If you don't you going to get stuck with what ifs your whole life and not really know what might have been."

".....I don't know...This is not as simple as you make it sound like."

"Well if you don't tell him you will never know if he likes you back."

"But he's always with Ryofu. He may have already have feelings for her and I don't think he will return my feelings."

"Nothing ventured nothing gained. Just remembered that." She walked away from her leaving Kan'u wondering about her true desire. Did she really fall head over heels for Naruto? She really didn't know anymore.

"...Naruto...If I told you...Would you tell me back?" She looked into the sky.

_"Would you really tell me you love me? Or would my words not reach you..."_

_Because I would do anything do hear you say them to me...One time._

_

* * *

_So now Kan'u has revealed her love to our hero. But will she ever tell him her feelings? All this and more on:

Next time:Ch 20. A fools hope

See ya next time ^ ^.


	20. A fools hope

**Ch.20 A fool's hope**

Okay guys. I got another six day work week ahead of me. You know what that means! I am gonna only give ya this chap to hold you over until next week. Oh by the way I've heard about the new Ikki tousen. Meh....I was kind of disappointed with S3 of it. They nerfed Kan'u and Hakufu. didn't like that much. And not enough of the guys were getting good rolls. I may watch it as long as it doesn't nerf or overbuff anything. That new girl that's gonna be in it might be interesting. Knowing the mangaka she's more that likely gonna end up lesbian like all the others. (S/He's a bit of a yuri perv...Not that's I'm bashing it! Not saying it's a bad thing either but it might be overdoing it if you ask me.)

Anyway that doesn't mean I won't watch it. I might watch an episode or two but if it goes downhill from there then I'm done with it.

Also about the new Naruto arc coming in! WOO! Almost to the Pein arc! Hachibi you do your stuff dude! Fake 'em out! Now that's I'm done ranting:

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

"I'm heading out Ryofu. Gonna go grocery shopping!" Spoke out Naruto. The school was now within the golden week and they had a week off. He got his things and was about to walk out the door. Ryofu ran over to bid him farewell.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you? We could take my car."

"It's just around the corner Ryofu. not I'm gonna get lost."

"Yeah but I'd feel bad for letting you walk alone."

"I'll be fine. Relax I'll bring the grub and we can have a good dinner tonight."

"Okay sweety take care Naruto." She pecked his lips as he walked out. "See ya Ryofu." he walked out with Ryofu watching him go. _"Aww...It looks like I'm already married to him. That is too cute!" _She giggled to herself. Naruto had already rounded a corner making his way to the the marketing area of Japan. Being golden week only a select few grocery shops were open at this time of year. He decided to pay a visit to local fish stand buying a snapper from the clerk. She had long brown hair and a pretty good bust size (A/N: Don't they all?)

"Excuse me. Can I buy this snapper?" The girl clerk turned around and saw Naruto. "Yes sir it's 250 yen."

"Alright...Say you look a bit young to be working here by yourself."

"I get that a lot. I've looked after this family fish stand almot my whole life. Never had anyone steal stuff from me yet."

"Wow." He noticed she had a Magatama on her ear. "I see why. Your a toushi just like me." The girl looked and felt her jewel and smiled. "I guess you can say that."

"So what's the name of the school you go to?"

"Ryoushuu Academy."

"Cool. Is that far away from here?"

"Not really but it takes a littlw while to get here. So I take it your a toushi too?" Naruto showed his leaf shaped Magatama. She looked and the look on her eye made her seemed a little intriugued. "Yup. I got to Rakuyou Academy."

"Oh that school across the streets two blocks down?"

"Yeah."

"That's a good school here. Are the students there strong?"

"Yeah they are. I had a hard time just trying to keep up over there."

"Wow that intense eh? Must be tough out there for a new guy like you. By the way what's your name?"

"Oh yeah I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." He bowed, She bowed back at him. "I'm Banchou. Banchou Mouki." He pulled out the money and smiled politely. "Thanks for the fish. Gonna have a good dinner tonight."

"You live with your parents Naruto?"

"Naw I live with someone else."

"You live with someone. Is it a girl?"

"Yeah."

"Ohh.. So you two know each other quite well right?" She winked. "Well yeah we do." Of course he didn't get the innuendo.

"You lucky dog you! Hope she doesn't make you work too hard."

"Yeah I hear that!."

"It was nice talking to you Naruto. Come back anytime." She waved as he picked up the fish the proceeded to the next stand. "Nice to see you too Banchou." He waved back. Banchou looked on as he went to the vegetable stand. "Wow he's kinda cute, Bet he girlfriend must give him some every night." After a short while he went to the drinks and snacks store and bought a some drinks and some finger food. It was then when he was nicked in the back by someone. He looked back and saw Chouhi and Kan'u together.

"Hey guys!" Naruto greeted. Chouhi realized it was Naruto and Kan'u had already blushed. "Hey Naruto fancy meeting you here!" Chouhi said excitingly. "Yeah fancy meeting you two here. You guys doing some grocery shopping?"

"Yeah! Wanna join us?" Chouhi asked.

"Yes Naruto would you like to join us?" Kan'u sounds a bit nervous.

"Sure I'd love to." Speaking likea little boy. Kan'u was as happy as a clown. Chouhi on the other hand was already hatching a scheme. Her thoughts trailed to a different state of mind. "_hmm If he's alone today then Kan'u has a chance to talk to him more. I think I should amscray and get these two alone. But how?....Oh...Muahahahahahahaa I think I know exactly how!" _In secret her grin almost resembled the grinch himself. Kan'u had unwilltingly put herself next to him and the trio started talking a stroll.

"What stand are you going to now Narurto?" Asked Kan'u.

"I'm actually almost done. Just need some fruits and stuff."

"Hey what a coincidence we are almost done." Chouhi spoke. She had not counted on him being done this quickly. She decided to buy some time and try to stall getting done a little longer while she concocted her plan. "Oh wait...Kan'u I think we need to go back to that vegetable stand. I forgot the onions. You two wait here, I'll be right back!" She ran like a roadrunner across the highway. She left Naruto and Kan'u who had just realized her current state. _"Oh now...I'm alone with him...Okay okay you must remain calm, Remain calm. Keep your mind clear of all thoughts."_ She breathed in an out to further relax herself.

"You okay Kan'u?"

"Why yes Naruto I'm fine. Just a little tired from the sparring matches I had at school." She made that up. "you see I've training a lot recently."

"Is that so?"

"Yes I have. In fact I think I've been able to win some sparring matches with some of our classmates."

"That's cool. Well since you've improved I'd like to see some results. If you want when I drop all this off you me and Chouhi go to that park I saw on the way in here." This made Kan'u a little more nervous. "..Why ..yes I'd love that!" Of course she had different thoughts on her mind altogether. "_Oh my...Did he just ask me out? I can't believe it he just asked me to a date. I can't be any happier." _She seemed to have dozed into her own little world. Naruto waved his hands across her face.

"Kan'u..Earth to Kan'u. This is your captain speaking..Please respond. Earth 1 to Kan'u...Please respond." She snapped out of her little daze and shook her head. "You sure your okay? If your tired then we can do it some other time."

"No no...I assure you I'm okay. The park is a wonderful idea. " She saved herself just in the nick of time. "_That was too close. I almost messed up my chance for a date."_ As they continued to talk Chouhi had come in out of nowhere. Kan'u turned around and proceeded to tell her about the park. "Ah Chouhi do you wish to accompany us to the park. Naruto and I are going to do a little sparring."

"Wow..Really? Well I'm in then. That sounds great Naruto. " _"Hah thanks indeed Naruto Uzumaki, you just did my job for me. I was gonna take you two to the park and "mysteriously" have something come up and leave you two alone but you already did the park. My job just got a lot more easier."_

"Alright let's drop of these groceries and get over there." Chouhi suggested. They all nodded and after they dropped off their stuff (they took a while since upon seeing Kan'u with Naruto Ryofu started asking a million questions.) They had finally made it to the park. It was a beautiful park riddled with families and thier children playing around and some couples around. Kan'u grew a bit embarrassed at the couples making out and sitting on some benches together. "Wow I guess a lot of couples and families are out here today." Naruto pointed out. Chouhi looked at Kan'u and clearly saw the blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah Kan'u don't you think it's a bit romantic?" She inadvertently teased. "I would think because of the golden week upon us that many people and couples chose to come out today."

"Yeah. So Naruto have you been here with Ryofu during golden week?"

"Not really. In fact I don't think this is my first time here in the city for golden week." Chouhi perked at the statemate. "Really now? Though it's kind of sucks spending it grocery shopping don't you think?"

"It does but we have no food. I wanted to start off with making a good dinner with Ryofu and some of my other friends. Hey if you guys want you come over with Ryuubi."

Kan'u upon hearing those words had smacked her head. "Ah! how can I be sp stupid. I completely forgot about Ryuubi. I must go."

"Oh no you don't. I'll run back to her. Naruto promised you a sparring and it would be bad if you didn't go."

"Hey Chouhi I understand if it concerns Ryuubi." Naruto nodded. "It's not that serious."

"No no no Naruto she'll go right Kan'u?" She then turned with her eyes narrowed to Kan'u. "Umm...yes..I suppose."

"There. Now I'll run back to Ryuubi and tell her you'll be a bit lat tonight. I'll have the grub ready when you come back." She started to run back and waving at the both of them once again. "_God I didn't have to do much of anything. Oh man this is just too easy. Now go get her tigress. And don't mess this up."_

As they started to walk they saw a festival going on. "Hey look it's a festival. You wanna go Kan'u?"

"Oh but what about our sparring session."

"We'll do it after we chek this place out."

"Naruto I don't even have my Yakata on." She was embarrassed finding every excuse not to go and just continue. Just then her cel phone went off and she saw a text message from Chouhi.

_Kan'u._

_Now's your chance to get to know him. Don't screw it up! Have fun, You can't always think about fighting you know. This is your chance to show him your feminine side. Who knows you might even get to do a little more than just talking if you play your cards right._

_Whatever you do you have to spend time with him or you'll lose your only chance to gain some advangate over Ryofu. You can do it. _

_Chouhi Ekitoku._

"That wench. She set me up." She groaned. Naruto saw the disgruntled look on her face. "Hey if you don't wanna it's fine, we could go on with the whole sparring thing."

"No no no...It's a grand idea. Let's go Naruto." She was determined to spend as much time with him as possible. They had walked in and saw the festival brimming with life. All the people were gathered around game stands and playing merrily. Naruto had taken Kan'u by the hand which cause her to blush. "Hold on to my hand Kan'u so we don't get lost."

"Y-yes..Of course. " He guided her along as they looked at each of the stands. Kan'u's thoughts trailed back to her and in his. "_His hand. It feels so warm. This feeling...So...wonderful..Is this what they call bliss."_ She then decided to grip his whole arm and press it against her chest. Of course this did not get noticed by Naruto as he felt her breasts on his elbow. He looked back and saw her smile. His thought also trailed back her well endowed chest. "_Oh man..Her chest...It feels just like Ryofu's ...only bigger...Does she have bigger breasts than she does?..Wait...what am I thinking..Damn it Ryofu. I can't think about her like that. She's my friend, Kan'u's just a friend..I think."_ He remembered wheh she had kissed him and placed his hand in her chest. Kan'u though caught the expression on his face.

"Naruto is something the matter?" She asked. He blushed and immediately faked a grin. "No no I'm fine really I am."

"That's good." She was worried she may have done something inappropriate as much as she wanted to. "So what do you wanna do Naruto?"

"Hey there's a gold fish stand right over there. Wanna goldfish?"

"Why yes Naruto. I would love one." They went over and saw a bearded man with a white fan slapping it on the table trying to sell his game out. Naruto and Kan'u walked over and greeted the man.

"Hey hey. Gonna win a fish for your girlfriend? Hope you are good enough for it." They blushed at each other. "Umm she's not really my girlfriend."

"Oh is that so? You two look like lovers to me."

"No no we're just close friends that's all." The man didn't believe it for a second. "Anyway step right up and win a prize for the beautiful young lady right here." Naruto folded up his sleeves and grabbed paper fish scooper and placed it in the water. He waited for the right time to strike when a pretty big goldfish came within range. He pulled it up and bagged it just in time. But the fish had flailed right into Kan'u shirt and started to squirm into her chest. She screamed out loud and jumped up in fear. "GAHH GET IT OUT GET IT OUT NARUTO! GET IT OUT PLEASE! NARUTO HELP ME!"

"Hold on hold on. Kan'u sit still Maybe it'll just slip out from under your shirt."

"IT'S CAUGHT IN MY BRA NARUTO! GET YOUR HAND IN THERE AND GET IT OUT!" She screamed. Naruto in his reflex did as he was told and stuck his hand inside her chest reaching for the pour little fish. He was unsuccessful as numerous people were watching them trying to get the fish out.

"I almost got it. Hold still."

"I can feel it biting me." Her blush crept slowly. "_It's biting that place on my chest. Like it's sucking on it."_ A moan escaped her mouth. Now red as all hell he finally got the fish but in his rescue tore her shirt off and popped the bra. Her blouse now slightly covered her very large breasts.

"AH! I'M SO SORRY. HERE TAKE MY JACKET." She took the jacket as fast as she could and blushed hard. "I'm so sorry about that Kan'u really I am." She turned around and smiled putting her hands up. "It is all fine Naruto? The fish is out now. I'm fine, Thank you very much Naruto."

The fish wiggled making it hard to put it back in the bag. They moved on to the next game where they had participated in a shooting range. Naruto stepped up to the plate and grabbed the rifle loaded with a wine cork. A man with a fan slapped the counter. "Alright sonny boy win a prize for the fair maiden. She is counting on you."

"Hehehe I will." He hid his face from Kan'u, She also repeating the same actions. The gun cocked and ready to go. He aimed for a plastic doll and put his finger on the trigger. "Alright...say goodnight raggedy Ann!" She squeezed the trigger and the bounced from the doll and ricocheted all over the stand. It a girl on the back of the head bouncing into the fish tank and under Kan'u skirt, Naruto had heard a tear from somewhere and not wanting to look where it came from a white pair of panties slid down from Kan'u legs. She looked down and again blushed in embarrassment. A strong wind blew lifting her skirt high and everyone had seen her round butt in plain view. She put her skirt down and screamed again. "AAAH! PERVERTED WIND!"

"AAAHH SOMEONE GET ME A TAILOR!"

"Hold on I got you." A woman yelled out." She pulled out her sewing kit and took the panties. "Miss please come with me!" Kan'u nodded and they went behind the booth. Naruto again was disappointed. "Damn it. This game is rigged." The man seeing his frustration had felt sympathy for him. "Aww man. Tough break, Hey you know what I feel you need this man." He gave him a teddy bear for compensation. "For your young lady."

"Thanks man. You saved me this time."

"There might be a spirit following you causing mischief. If I were you I;d go to makeshift shrine a pray for it go away."

"I think I'll do that." Kan'u and the woman had emerged from the back with her panties all sewn up. "There you go miss." Kan'u bowed in her appreciation. "Thank you so much. I've never been so embarrassed like that before."

"Well It's not your fault. I saw the whole thing. Someone needs to take a look at those guns."

"I really am grateful to you."

"No problem. By the way is that your boyfriend?" She blushed and fidgeted her index fingers together. "No..Why do we give off that impression?"

"Well yeah you were holding his arm pretty hard." Naruto had listened in and also blushed realizing what she had just said. He pictured him and Kan'u walking with arms intertwined. "_Me....her...a couple?.....No way...She'd never really like me....Would she?....Naw I'm sue she just has the wrong idea._

_"_Aww That's a shame. You two looked cute together."

"Do we really?"

"But your not his girlfriend right?"

"No." She pondered about that and once again had an idea. "You know there some fireworks that are about to start in about 10 mins. If you guys want you can check it out on the old hilltop near the lake. It's beautiful and it's also a special kind."

"Really? What is so special about it." Kan'u asked. She pulled her head in and whispered in her ear. "_They say if two people watch the fireworks together it creates a romantic mood and if you confess your love under your relationship will blossom."_

"Are you certain?" She sounded almost desperate.

"Yes..Go for it. He seems like a nice guy anyway. I think this is great chance to start things off right?" She winked.

"I will remember this. Thank you for your advice." Kan'u bowed to her again.

"Hey don't mention it. Besides I know a girl with unrequited love is not a happy girl." She walked and waved back at Kan'u and looked at Naruto sending him a wink as well. Confused he just let it go and they continued through the festival.

"Hey Kan'u that guy gave me this. After what happened he felt bad and I got this teddy bear." he handed her the bear which perked her up immediately. "Oh this is cute Naruto. Thank you." She went for his arm again. "Come now. The afternoon is young and night will approach us."

"...okay." A slight blush crept on his face as they enjoyed the games around. They had done a lot the games each which would end with Naruto having to make up with Kan'u for every time she was declothed. After a good while they came across a fortune teller girl with a crystal. She advertised her talents to the crowd.

"COME ONE COME ALL! LET MISS RYOUTARO TELL YOUR FORTUNE AND REVEAL YOUR FUTURE. COME ONE COME ALL LET MISS SHIBA RYOUTARO TELL YOUR LOVE LIVES. COUPLES CAN CHECK YOUR COMPATIBILITY HERE." She spotted Kan'u and Naruto walking together. She spoke out to them. "YOU TWO OVER THERE. THE LOVELY LADY AND THE HANDSOME YOUNG MAN COME FORTH. TEST YOUR COMPATIBILITY HERE. DON'T BE SHY!" (A/N: Shiba Ryoutaro is a character from battle club. The same guy who made ikki tousen. She is a lesbian in that manga who is in love the main female named Tomoko. She is the love rival and battle rival for a guy named Mokichi. Cameo FTW!)

"Naruto shall we try?" She insisted.

"But we're not together Kan'u!"

"Live for the moment Naruto. You only live once you know." She pulled on his arm. "Alright..Let's go." They went in the took a seat next to each other with Shiba on the other side with her crystal ball. "Aww you two look good together. But how good are your bonds together. Miss may I have your name?"

"I am Kan'u Unchou Miss Shiba."

"Ah...Kan'u Unchou...I see....Ah Yes.....It is clear to me now."

"Yes....what is it?"

"I see that your love will blossom but be forewarned. This love will tested on the most important hour. Look out for those around you, And avoid the green devil."

"Green devil?" Naruto asked. Kan'u knew all too well. "I think I know who she's talking about." She already said it in her head. "_Why are you in MY fortune Ryofu?" _Shiba returned from her gaze into the ball and eyed Naruto. "Well your a handsome young looking fellow. What is your name. I shall tell your fortune."

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki." She nodded and looked into the crystal ball. "Naruto Uzumaki. I see you have been through some trying times. You seek to find those have been lost from eons past."

"I know what she means too." He grinned. She continued. "Ah yes...I see...wait...What's this?....It can't be....Impossible...I've never seen this before....No...no it can't be.."

"What what? What's going on." She closed her eyes and took Naruto's hand in great concern. "Naruto...I feel so sorry for you...You carry a great burden on your shoulders. I fear for you Naruto Uzumaki."

"What is wrong what did you see?" Kan'u demanded. "...It is too horrible..It I told you then you will not leave this hut the same man you once were."

"I want to know. Please tell me."

"Very well...I will tell you..Naruto you are in grave danger. Many have come solely for a great power you possess. Your journey to saving this earth is far from over. Enemies will now become closer to you than ever before. They will go to great lengths to get to you and take what is yours. A terrible tragedy will befall you. Do not give in to your revenge. For when the one you love most falls. You will forever lose yourself to the devils hands. Death will stain you for all eternity. There will be a time when you be forced to test your heart and courage. When that time comes you must make the right choice. The wrong decision will cause the fall of man and our way of life as we know it. You hold the fate of the world in your hands." She looked up to Naruto as he stood wide eyed.

" No way...is that what you saw in that?"

"Yes...I warn you now be careful of those around you. You are no stranger to betrayal. Especially the betrayal of the cursed eyes." He looked down knowing what she was talking about. "..is that so.."

"I told you...You will not be the same from this day forth..But do not worry. This future is not set in stone. There is still time to change your future. Make the right choices and do not take what you have for granted. Remember that and you will prosper."

"Thanks...Thank you for telling me this." She nodded. "Having said that I will not charge. I will test your compatibility with each other. Let us see....hmm...I see...yes....ohh this is interesting. The crystal ball tells me your are bound by the red string of fate to not one but two hearts. There is another in your mind that you keep. Looks like you may have a rival to contend for his attention Miss Unchou."

"Is that so?" She looked at Naruto who rubbed his head. "Gee I wonder who?" She sighed at him. Shiba got up from the table and bowed. "Please have a safe trip and watch the fireworks." She smiled. They waved and walked out of the hut as she started advertising her stand again. Naruto was looking a bit bleak know that she may or may not be right about his future. Kan'u took his hand and made him stop. "Naruto...Are you alright? Did her words touch you?"

"I normally don't believe in that sort of stuff...But that was too details for me to ignore it...Kan'u...I'm getting a bit nervous now..what if she is right?" She reassured him with a kiss on his cheek. He blushed at her actions. She had taken his other cheek with her unoccupied hand. "Naruto...Relax. We are here to have fun. Let's not worry about our future. we are in the present, And the present is what we must live. If I had thought about my future I'd lose sight of what's in front of me. Now smile, This is s happy time." She smiled at him lovingly. He returned the feeling and grinned back to his old self. "You right Kan'u. Thanks. I needed that little pep talk."

"Glad I was able to help you once again."

"Now what do you wanna do next?"

"I think we should go pay a visit to the shrine. It's time we give thanks to the heavens we are here today." She held his hand tight and lead him to a makeshift Shinto shrine which much their surprise stood Gakushin. She waved at them and beckoned them over. "Ah Naruto, Kan'u you are here together? This is something I did not foresee."

"Well I asked her out and she accepted."

"Where is your guardian Naruto?" Gakushin asked. "Ryofu's at home. She is making dinner when we leave here."

"I see..This is your first time here for golden week and expected you to be with Ryofu for this. Fancy that Kan'u would be the one to take you around here." Kan'u giggled. She was getting used to the idea of being with Naruto. "Yes yes it is."

"It seems that you two are quite popular around here. Kan'u I hope your cloth managed to stay on this time."

"How do you know of that?"

"I don't have to psychic for loud people you know." She grinned. "I see...Nothing escapes you doesn't it." Kan'u scolded. "I'll let it past us for now. Are you here to pay your homage to the gods?"

"Yes we are." They kneeled formally. Naruto and Kan'u clap their hands together as Gakushin kneeled in front of them. "Let us say our prayers. Gods of our holy heavenly light. Please grant us our peace and prosperity on this most holiest of holidays. To the sun,moon and sky." She raised her hands and blessed them both. Naruto though got a smack on the head with a white soft mallet. "Oww..What was that for?"

"You had a spirit of misfortune following you. I've cleansed it with this spirit mallet." She showed him the small mallet. "Now you can enjoy the festival without spirits haunting you."

"Thanks Gakushin." They got up and walked away. "DON'T FORGET TO WATCH THE FIREWORKS!" She waved as another person came to her shrine. They waved back as they finally made it to the hill that the woman previously mentioned. The fireworks were about to start. Kan'u had taken a spot far from civil eyes underneath a cherry blossom tree. The sparks from the beginning were flying to the now approaching night sky. They stood there watching the rockets go off one by one. As they continued Kan'u turned around and faced Naruto hold both of his hands. "Naruto...I had a wonderful times. It was nice of you to take me here."

"Yeah...But It was kind of a lousy night."

"How so?"

"I mean I got your shirt torn off. I took off your panties, Made you flash a 5 year old kid and a perverted old guy groped you and I didn't stop him...To me this night kind of sucked." She grabbed his cheek and with her knuckle gave him a playful whack. "Hey..That hurt."

"Naruto you fool!" She spoke. "It was not a horrible night. Sure I may have scarred a kid for life and may have given an old man a heart attack but this night was not a loss. Naruto I was able to spend time with you. I was able to fully enjoy myself with you tonight. For that I am eternally grateful. You even gave me a token of you efforts as reconciliation even though you were not really to blame. Naruto I could not be happier with tonight then how I am now." He was a bit stunned at her words. "Naruto...I want to thank you for letting accompany you on this day...I can't even begin to explain how much this has inspired me to take more action and further your cause...I know this...I know your goals are righteous and true..I believe in you." The fireworks were beginning to get more intense as her voice tried to outdo the noise. She yelled out another statement.

"I have faith in you." The fireworks got to the grand finale. She screamed to the top of her lungs. "I LOVE YOU!" But the sounds had already drowned her out. Naruto could not say anything to retort back to her. Before he knew he it she had already popped a peck on his lips. When she broke contact Naruto was still stunned, unable to move after her kiss.

"Kan'u....I...I."

"Yes Naruto...What is it?" She tightened her grip on his hand. All she got though was his tilted head and a confused look. "I didn't get that last part Kan'u..say that again?" Her jaw dropped like a ton of bricks. She was unable to repeat her words as she started to laugh. "What...What's so funny Kan'u." She could only turn to the fireworks as they started over again. "Nothing Naruto...Let us enjoy the night sky...Tomorrow is a new day." She sat down taking Naruto with her. "Hey Kan'u?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Thanks again for another pep talk...You really have a words." He put his hands behind him and leaned a bit. Kan'u also decided to relax and out her head on his shoulder. Her head now providing a perfect pillow for Naruto's head. They sat together under the moonlit night watching the lights give praise to the moon. One final thought entered her mind as she grabbed Naruto's hand once more and held it as tight as she can.

_**"Oh well...There is always tomorrow my love...Always tomorrow."

* * *

**_

BOOYAH! How's that for plot thickening. If any of you wanted this to happen there ya go. A chap that not only had for Naru/ikki interaction but a classic love unfolding for all the fans out there. My way of saying thanks for reading this story. Now that Kan'u has told her feelings she has more motive to be with Naruto. Though once again her words fell on deaf ears.

Next time:Slugger pt1

Batter up!

Se ya next time and thanks again guys ^ ^. You all rock and you know that.


	21. Slugger Pt1

**Ch.21 Slugger pt1**

**Batter up!**

WOO! Looks like I get to sneak one in before I have to work my six days. This is my last week for my five day and after tuesday I will be busy as hell. It's really not something that I'm not looking forward to but there's a lot of dough to be made that week so I gotta toughen up. In any case i'm gonna mix things up a bit. I'm gonna give another person the spot light this time. Yes the one to start things off is none other then-

_Hold on a second. I'm not ready yet. Neither is she._

what do you mean? Dude I'm about to get you two started.

_But she's not done putting on the wardrobe yet. _

You fucking kiddin' me? What's taking her so long.

_Let me check.....(_Goes away....Comes back about five minutes later._) She's putting on her make up right now. She'll be done in about five minutes._

More like five years.

_I hear ya! Oh wait here she comes._

Sorry...am I late.

No your right on time. In fact your three minutes early.

Really?

no. _no. _(At the same time.)

Hahaha...I forgot how to laugh.

Now that both of you are here...and all my ranting is a asi-...oh wait...I forgot one more thing.....To Agurra of the darkness....IT'S CALLED A PUN!....That's all! Now if you two don't mind doing it for me.

_With Pleasure. _(Faces the audience)

_Let us begin shall we? _(At the same time.)

Very good.

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in the halls of a school building near eastern Tokyo. The students were all gathered up and talking to each other. Couples are seen talking and making out in front of others. Some kids were causing a bit of a stir around the campus. All in all it was a normal day in the hall of the great Academy of Kyoshou. Houtou and Yagura had already gotten out of the class with Houtou's arm around her brother

"Hey Yagura you still thinking about that special girl?" He looked at her with a strange face.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know! That special girl all guys have."

"You've been reading those romance novels too much sis."

"First of all they are good books and second I know you all too well. You got someone on your mind. You always do."

"I don't. 'Sides I'm thinking about the Akatsuki and wondering if they have found any more like me."

"I'm sure they are still behind. I heard Naruto finally recruited the five tails."

"Which is why we need to step up now sis."

"Not to change the subject on you too quickly but I was this thing I need to give you Yagura!" She pulled out something from her blouse pocket. _"Don't tell me."_ He thought to himself.

"Say Yagura I got another letter for you." She had given him a envelope with a heart that sealed it tight. "Another one? Jeez these girls never stop do they?"

"Well you managed to turn down all the 9 girls before this one."

"That's cause they are all older than me. I thought I made it clear to them that I don't like older girls."

"Maybe this one might be the one your looking for. Just read it Yagura."

"Man I wonder if big brother Naruto goes through this when he's at school."

**At the same time.**

Naruto's spine tingled from the base to his neck bone. He looked around and shrugged as he walked into Rakuyou.

"Someone was just talking about me."

**Back to Kyoshou.**

"Yagura read it I wanna see what she read."

"Big sis would you stop it. Jeez your so annoying with this crap." He opened the envelope and saw a letter with a kiss for a signature. It read out:

_To Yagura, _

_Please come to the rooftop of the school during lunch. There is something I want to talk to you about. Please? It would mean so much to me if you did. _

_Kimiko._

"Gee where have I heard that before. NOT!" He crumpled it and was about to toss it when Houtou stopped it. "Now stop right there. You are going to see her and you are going to try this one out. No if's and's or-"

"But Big sis?"

"Uh uh. You're not gonna turn this one down. I refuse to let you go single." She started to drag him away to the rooftop with Yagura fighting her with all he had. Upon opening the door they had seen a girl with short black hair and the little box covered in a pink cloth covered in hearts. Houtou and Yagura hid away before she was able to see. She was about to smile when she ran to the door to but frowned when she saw no one.

"Maybe he's not coming...And I too this time to make this...Maybe he didn't read it yet...I hope Houtou gave it to him." Yagura had already started hissing at her for making him do this.

"She's one of your friends. I know she has to be older." She was about to get up but was already halted. "Oh no you don't she really likes you. She's also my best friend."

"Then how come you never bring her around the house?"

"Cause she's too shy to talk to you."

"And that's gonna make me change my mind?"

"No but I won't train with you for a whole week and I won't let you sleep with me when you get your nightmares again."

"Please big sis I'm a big boy. I'm not afraid anymore."

"Oh really...then it's okay if I show an embarrassing picture of you cuddling up in my bed crying cause you had a bad dream then right?" He was stunned that she even hada picture of that. "No no no no...Please don't do that! Please have mercy!"

"Then go out there and give her a chance. I won't have you messing up my relationship with her." She scolded. He groaned to herself. "Fine..But if it doesn't work out you owe me a weeks worth of training and I get to decide what we eat for dinner too."

"Deal!" They made a pinky promised. With his determination not to embarrass himself and Houtou he came out of hiding and into the full view of the girl. She turned around and saw Yagura standing. "Yagura you came..Thank you." She walked up and shyly smiled at him. "You did get my letter..I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"Well Originaly I was- OWW!" He looked back and saw Houtou was holding the picture warning him to watch his tongue. "Something wrong? Are you hurt?" He waved his hands and grinned happily. "No no no....I'm okay. So what was it that you wanted to tell me." She started to figdet a it which mildly irritated him. "Umm...Do you mind if we sit down for a second. I made us lunch so we can eat together."

"Sure." they sat in the wall facing the sun and they started to eat. "So you what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well...You see..umm...I talked to yout sister about you."

"Oh that's right you and her are best friends right? How come you never come over?"

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about....Yagura....Are..you..well...umm...Are...y-y-y-you seeing anybody right now?"

"No not at this moment."

"Really?" She perked up. Yagura looked to his left and again Houtou showed him the dreaded photo. He looked back and grinned again. "Nope not at all."

"Then....Can I...uhh..Ca-ca-ca-ca-can I-I-I-I-I a-a-sk you..out?" She closed her eyes. Yagura again groaned and got up. "Is that was this is about? You are asking me out on a date?"

"..Yes." She kept her eyes not wanting to see his reaction as he heard those words. This gave the perfect opportunity for Houtou to grab him and push against the wall. "Say yes or I'll show that photo to everyone even the other Jinchuuriki."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Do it Yagura."

" *Angry sigh* Fine...I'll do it." He returned to the girl still with her eyes closed. "Uhh...Kimiko was it?"

"Yes." She looked up and saw his hand extended out to her. She grew a smile brighter than the sun. "Does this mean?"

"I know a good place in town we can go to. That is if your not doing anything later." He grinned. She took his hand and in her own joy hugged him. His head barely able to go over her shoulder. He blushed when he felt her large chest in his. "I'll go! Thank you Yagura..This means so much to me." Out from the hidden shadows came Houtou holding both of own hands together. "Aww. That's so cute! Yagura's got a girlfriend." Kimiko and Yagura separated with both of them blushing.

"Aww your even blushing. That's too cute. You two make a cute couple." Yagura stepped up to his sister gritting his teeth. "Stop it Big sis your embarrassing me."

"See Kimiko I told you he'd do it." Kimiko held Yagura's hand blushing. "Thank you Houtou. Now I can go to your house and not feel awkward." Of course Yagura was not any happy about that. The fact that he was surrounded by estrogen creeped him the hell out. _" I really hate you right now sis. She always does this. I told her I can find my own dates but she just keeps pushing and pushing. You owe me BIG TIME!"_

"So guys lunch time is almost over. We better head back to class." They all left with Kimiko's hand still holding on to Yagura. When they got inside the class the teacher had already begun to take roll. She was a tall woman with opaque eyes and purple hair in a tiny pont tails. Her jacket was an off white color which did nothing to hide her well endowed chest. (A/n: Sometimes I really wonder why there's barely any flat girls in Ikki tousen. Really. Naruto's not any better. The Fifth Mizukage's chest, Tsunade, Hinata, Ino, Guren, I can keep going on forever.)

"Anko-sensei how are you today?" Houtou asked, She responded with a glare and no smile at all whatsoever. "I'm not in the mood right now Shigen. Sit down."

"Sorry....Just try to be nice." She walked away and muttered to herself. _"Bitch."_

"What was that?" She looked back delivering an evil aura around her. She only giggled playfully. "Nothing...I didn't say anything."

"I thought so." She stepped up to the desk and slammed her palms getting everyone's attention. "Alright listen up you chumps. I'm sexually frustrated and it's my time of the month. I don't want any of your shit today, is that clear?"

"Yes Anko-sensei." She spoke halfheartedly.

"What was that?" She shouted. They all got up and bowed. "Yes Anko-sensei" They all got sat back down and she gathered papers putting them on a podium and facinng her stundents. "Now before we start I want to introduce a new student to you all. He's all the way from Hokkaido and he's pretty much not caught up with the way we do things around here. Please welcome Ukataka Shinji." Out came a rather handsome boy with a long bang covering his eye. His pale skin and sleak yet very much built physique caught the eyes of many females classmates. Words were utters amongst.

"Oh wow what a hunk!"

"He's so gorgeous. I wonder if he's single."

"Hubba hubba. Finally some eye candy for us ladies." Yagura of course was getting some vibes from him. "Hey sis...there's something of about this guy. I can feel it. Likes he's got something to hide."

"Really?"

"Yeah...You think he might be?"

"No way...Him...Please that's guy can never be one of us." Yagura stated. Ukataka turned his attention and spoke out to the class. "I am Ukataka Shiji. Most of you might know my older brother Taishiji. I am about 4 months older than he is. Please treat me well." The girls again talked amongst each other. "Wow he's Taishiji's brother? No way!"

"That guys is supposed to be almost untouchable. That means he's a toushi too. Aaahh what a dream boat!"

"I wanna see him fight. Bet he must be strong." They started to giggle when an eraser was seen flying across the room. "HEY PERVERTS. STOP UNDRESSING HIM WITH YOUR EYES AND PAY ATTENTION. HE'S TALKING TO YOU, YOU CAN OOGLE HIS ASS LATER." This cause an eye brow to raise from Ukataka. Anko turned to him and bowed. "I'm sorry Shiji. These girls are more perverts than the guys here. Every time they see a guy they already want to go in your pants."

"It's okay. I get that a lot. I'm used to it by now." He then looked back at the class. His eyes though were focused on Yagura. "Alright Shiji you can take your spot right over- huh?" He walked over to another boy sitting next to Yagura. "Excuse me. Would you mind if I sit here? Nothing personal to you it's just that I need to sit here?"

"Sure dude." He moved and sat next to Yagura. Houtou looked at her brother and Kimiko. They stared back at each other and shrugged. Yagura's gaze came back to Ukataka. He was a bit wierded out when Ukataka was not able to keep his eyes off of him. He decided to start talking to him. "Hey buddy...Can I help you." Ukataka did not answer.

"Hey...dude...Ukataka?..hey are you deaf dude?"

"You."

"...Yes?" Yagura began to wonder about his strange behavior.

"You have strange eyes." He bluntly spoke out. Yagura's jaw dropped faster than a 20 ton weight over the grand canyon. "Excuse me?"

"Your eyes...They are strange to me...I've never seen them before. Tell me what is your name?"

"It's Yagura Shigen. In front of me is my sister Houtou." He looked and saw Houtou wave. "Your not related are you?"

"Your sharp. How did you guess?" Houtou rubbed her head. "Cause your eyes are normal. His eyes have strange feeling abou them."

"Dude I don't mean to insult you but your kinda creeping me out. Guys don't check out others guys eyes."

"I'm interested in you now Yagura. Can we talk in private if it is not too much trouble." Yagura not knowing what to do suddenly was a bit stunned. "Hey man look. I'm sorry but I have a date to get to." He looked at Kimiko and she smiled. She had stared daggers at Ukataka. He only closed his eyes and smiled. "I understand. Then maybe we can speak in private later on then before school is done?"

"..Uhh" Houtou came in and interrupted him. "I'm sorry but my brother is gonna be doing a lot of things with me. So you can talk to him some other time okay?"

"That is fine with me." Ukataka leaned back on his chair and watched Anko give her lecture. As the class kept on Yagura could not help but glance over at a now very eerie look in his direction from the boy next to him. As the class let out they had ran out of room as fast as they could. Yagura was stopped by a hand on his wrist. He looked back and saw Ukataka holding it with a serious look on his face. "I have something for you."

"What? Look I am in a bit of a hurry you know." He gave him a note. "Please read this. I need you to take a look at what I want to tell you."

"..Sure...I'll take a look at it."

"It would mean a lot if you did Yagura." He let go and walked away. Houtou and Kimiko came to his side and eyed the white piece of paper he held. "Hey Yagura what is that?" Kimiko asked. "I don't know. He just gave it to me." Kimiko looked at Ukataka as a band of fangirls followed him around almost instantly. "Let me see that." She took the paper and was about to open it when a hand patted her shoulder. "You know you shouldn't take things that don't belong to you." They looked back and saw a man with short black hair with a beanie on his head. He had on eye patch and dark skin. "Don't you think you should give that back?"

"Kakatoun. Where did you come from?" Yagura was surprised as ever. "Is that your Yagura?"

"Yeah it is but if I don't mind who reads it."

"That's where your wrong. Did someone give that to you?"

"Yeah." Kakatoun took the letter and waved it across his side. "So don't you think you should read it privately. If this person gave it to you then you really think they would have wanted you to have some other people look at it?"

"I said I don't care now give it here." He went for it only for Kakatoun to put it up far beyond his reach. "Uh uh uh. Yagura you know better." The letter was plucked up by Houtou and given back to him. "Kakatoun Genjou what exactly are trying to achieve."

"Only the basics in manners." He replied. "Manners? Who are you to lecture me?"

"Your student government president that's who."

"Oh piss off with that Kakatoun. That rank means nothing to me. Now unless you got something to say we have to go."

"Yagura!..Apologize." He walked away with Kimiko running next to him. He ignored her completely. "Cripes...He's mad again. Sorry Kakatoun but he's been on edge lately."

"I know.. Ever since the supposed attack by one of ours and this Akatsuki at us it's a wonder he's still sane." He turned to her and patted her shoulder. "He's has his own cross to bare with that power of his. Do your best to protect him, I'm counting on you."

"I know...I gotta go. I don't think Kimiko will make him happy anytime soon."

"I see..Take care Houtou." She ran after Yagura and the went to their club activities. When school got out they had already met outside the gates. Kimiko with her hands in front of her and Houtou tapping her foot. "Where is he? I thought he was right behind us."

Kimiko spotted him from his pointy hair and his mark on his left side. "I see him." She ran over and giggled having met with him. Yagura was a bit serious from what Houtou could tell. "Yagura where did you go?"

"I forgot my wallet." He pulled out his little black leather wallet. "Oh. Then you ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"Yagura you said you were going to show me a good place to eat right?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot." As he spoke those last words he eyeballed Houtou who stuck her tongue out. Kimiko blushed as she played with her fingers. "Then shall we?" She extended her hand. He reluctantly went for it and the three walked off campus. Some of the girls saw that Yagura had a girl holding his hands and the demeanor changed to an almost dark, cruel, killer intent. They glared at Kimiko with horrible disdain.

"Oh hell no! Is that tramp hold Yagura's hand?"

"Why that uppity little skank. After he turned me down she has the nerve to ask him out. I was even gonna try again too. I knew he liked older girls."

"He told you he didn't like older women?"

"Yeah!"

"Bet she put him up to it. That whore is gonna pay for stealing him away." As the sunset was starting to set in the roof stood Ukataka. He was seeing the three walking away from school and away from sight. He closed his eyes and then reopened them to see behind his back. His face showing immediate discomfort. "How long have you been standing there?" He spoke out to the air. From the shadows came a man with long dreads and a white bandanna. His sunglasses covering his eyes, He was a scruffy looking man with dark tan skin. He had crosses his arms and cracked his own neck. "Is that any way to greet your older brother?"

"Taishiji I thought I told you to stay away from me. If they found you here they'd think your gonna attack us. I don't want to be the one to prove them right."

"Ukataka. You know why I'm here. I need to know if you were to make contact."

"I have, I've yet to receive a response back. It seems that he doesn't believe me."

"So then make him believe. By any means necessary."

"Don't you think I'm trying. I want to make him believe. Before they make him believe otherwise. We almost lost one to him but thanks to outside interference we managed to set things right in the end. If he can further our true goals then I will make him see the light. I will make him see that there is a something greater than this life His destiny will be fulfilled."

"I see you have taken those words to heart."

"Of course I have. Those words are like a prayer I say silently every chance I get. It's like a lullaby that helps me to sleep."

"So then with that in mind. Do your best. We're counting on you." He went back into the shadows once more. Leaving Ukataka with his thoughts on Yagura.

"I know brother....Cause not only am I counting on that fact....So is she." He walked away from the scene. Yagura felt a sudden chill go up his spine. The two girls saw his worried face and decided to ask.

"Yagura what's wrong?" Kimiko asked. Houtou was equally as intrigued. "Yeah Yagura you okay?" He rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "It's okay girls I'm fine. I jut felt like I had a bug go up my back." They sighed thinking there was something wrong but let it go after a short while.

"By the way Yagura thank you for taking me to that cafe. It was wonderful." Kimiko smiled.

"It's my favorite. You know they were nominated for best in house cafe on a travel magazine in America?"

"No way! That place?"

"Yeah I thought the same thing. Turns out the Ichiraku's cafe and grill have the best sandwiches this side of Kanto."

"Wow I'm so honored to have eaten at such a fine establishment." She stated.

"And the guy pretty much knows half the city. I eat there a lot with big sis." Kimiko turned her attention to Houtou. "Is that true?" She nodded in agreement. "Yeah it is. In fact he says other than this guy with a wicked appetite for ramen he sees us as a favorite customer."

"Well I have keep going there myself."Yagura halted which made them stop. "Yagura?"

"You can't go there. At least not by yourself?"

"Why not?"

"Kimiko now that you have eaten there with us you have to come with us too from now on. That way you get discount for eating with regulars." She smiled brightly knowing that she wikl be with Yagura more often thanks to this place. "I will make sure to come every time I get Yagura."

"Promise?" He put his pinky out. " I don't do pinky swears Yagura?"

"Then how are you going to promise me then Kimiko?" She had reached for his cheek and pecked his lips. This made Both Yagura and Houtou blush is quick response. "That's how I do it." Yagura only studdered a bit. "K-k-k-Kimiko that was my?"

"Your first kiss?" She teased.

"...Actually....No it wasn't. He suddenly remember that kiss was stolen from Kaku when she had taken him hostage. "Oh...Well if you want to know that was my first kiss Yagura." She giggled. "Regardless I wouldn't share that with anyone else."

"Aww that's so sweet. Yagura your such a lucky guy!"

"Stop it big sis. That's embarrassing." Kimiko reached for his hand and they walked to her house about a few blocks away. He had taken her to the door with Houtou waiting by the house's wooden fence. She had turned him around and took both of his hands. Yagura's red face surely giving her a sign that he was still shook up about her kiss.

"Yagura I had a great time today. Thank you for taking me out. I won't forget this night. I wish we'd only got to spend some more time." Sudden;y Yagura didn't feel as bad about her as he first thought. He grinned happily and tightened the grip on her hands a bit. "You know what! I'm glad too. Your a really nice girl, I hope we can spend some more time together. If you want we can eat at the rooftop like we did earlier."

"..I'd like that Yagura. I'd like that..Well...I better get inside. Need to get up early tomorrow."

"Yeah...We do too...See ya." he let go but her hands did not want to loosen their grip. He looked up and saw her face getting closer to his. He was a bit nervous as she inched closer and closer. Soon her lips were within mere inches of his own. Houtou already knew what was going on and secretly hoped it would happen. "C'mon...C'mon..Kiss her...Kiss her already." Her wish was granted when Yagura's lips had already graced her. She slowly slid her tongue into his mouth and was granted entrance. The kiss lasted for a good while before contact was broken. This made him blush even harder. "..Kimiko."

"I've been holding that back for a while. That pop was just what I needed to spur it on...That was my first real deep kiss Yagura." She let go and looked back with serene eyes. "Good night Yagura...see you tomorrow."

"Yeah...you too." he walked back never letting her out of his peripherals. He left with Houtou who was jumping up and down with joy at his first date. When she closed the door she ran up some stairs and then jumped to her bed. She had taken a picture and merrily grinned at it. She then got up and did some jumping of her own. "Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes I did it. I did it. I finally confessed. Oh I can't help but feel so happy right now...Ah...At last...I finally said those words." She stared at a potrait of her, Houtou, and Yagura posing together.

"Now if I can only say those other words...Then I'd be in heaven." She pecked the picture and put it back on her nightstand and fell to her bed putting her hand over her heart.

"Yagura...I hope you like tomorrow..I'm gonna make it with lots and lots of love." She giggled. "oh look at me. I'm talking like I'm already his girlfriend.....Well now that I kissed his I kinda think I am..Oh this is just too much.I can't wait for tomorrow." She fell asleep. Her thoughts only focused on him.

* * *

And with that this chap comes to a close. So this should hold you guy over till Tuesday. Now the questions. who us Ukataka working for? and will Kimiko ever say those words she's been wanting to tell to Yagura. And why am I still typing a conclusion. I better end this quick.

Next time: Slugger pt2

BUBBLES!

See ya next time ^ ^. Next chap will have an Omake at the beginning instead of at the end.


	22. Slugger Pt2

**Ch.22 Slugger pt2**

**BUBBLES!**

Naruto: Hello everyone. I'm here to present the next chapter.

( Ryuubi is seen crying next to him.)

Naruto: What's wrong Ryuubi?

Ryuubi: I haven't got any scenes since the three tails arc. I feel so unloved.

(Sasuke and Sakura come up after her) Don't feel bad Ryuubi. We got left behind after the chapter seven

Naruto: Aww c'mon I'm sure you guys will some more scenes. I know it.

Sakura: Says the man's who been the center of attention.

Naruto: Hey I only made a cameo on the last chapter.

Sasuke: I say we put out a petition for more scenes damn it.

Ryuubi: Yeah...Give us more scenes damn it.

Naruto: You guys know that's just pointless right?

Ryuubi, Sasuke, Sakura: (Everyone looks at Naruto with angry eyes.) And why is that?

Naruto: Well you guys are getting attention right now.

(They ponder for a while then resume the death stare) IT'S NOT THE SAME NARUTO!

Naruto: I don't what to tell you....Hey I got an idea... Why don't you guy read on this rant he wrote here...Ryuubi you start the first verse, Sakura you get the second one and Sasuke can take us home.

Ryuubi:...*sniff* Really?

Naruto:Yeah...Go on..I'll back off. (Steps aside)

Ryuubi: (is handed the paper and clears her throat.) Thank you Naruto, *ahem* Let's see here...ah...Ok...Welcome back to anther chapter ladies and gentlemen. This one is gonna be a doozy as always. I hope you like what I got for ya folks. Some good reviews so far. This sequel might just have the same the last tale had. I'm really happy that so many people are reading it. This is indeed an honor to be able to bring some joy into what little lives you have, *Man this guy's a jerk*. Anyway in looks like after this we might be and dare I say it.. Coming to our climax. Here you go Sakura. (hands her the paper)

Sakura: Thanks Ryuubi (Grabs the paper and eyes the second paragraph) *Ahem* OK ...here we are. So yeah about some things I've been getting in regards to what will happen later on. Like I said I'm kinda making this shit up as I go along. Some of you though do not really grasp the concept of the term AU! Mean I'm the master of this domain. Whether you want to or not you can't have say on it...at all...*Wow what a douchebag* Also. _**Agurra**_...You don't seem to read any of these rants do you...I think you should...If you do you can get all your questions asked. Other than that I got nothing else...Oh wait I forgot one more things..Sasuke, Sakura, Ryuubi talk shit about me again and expect to be left out of everything from now on...Just wanted to stop any ridiculously retarded petitions from fictional characters who have no menial existence. That is all

Naruto:...Harsh.

Sakura:...How did he know.

Sasuke: It's just words Sakura. He won't really mean it..Hand that over so we can get started.

Sakura:Take us home Sasuke

Sasuke: Alright let's get this party started

Naruto: That's not how it goes.

Sasuke:Kiss my ass that's how I do it.

Ryuubi:Sasuke Uchiha ifyour going to take us home you have to do it right. Otherwise you'll get cut off and forgotten for the rest of this story.

Sasuke: Please idol hands do no harm.

Ryuubi: I warned you.

Sasuke:Consider your words marked. Now roll it!

* * *

Houtou had already woken up from her deep slumber, Today was a weekend for the two Shigen siblings. She had decided to get up and brush her teeth. She wanted to make today a great one to enjoy for not only her but her beloved brother. She had walked out having been done brushing and knocking on Yagura's door. She waited for a response from the inside.

"Yagura...You awake." She knocked again and still no answer.

_"He might just be sleeping heavily again!"_ She thought, knocking once again not hearing anything from his room. She tried to open the room for the wind to grant her entrance. She pushed the door slightly and saw no Yagura on the bed. "He must have gotten up and training early. That boy never ceases to amaze me." She had fixed his bed before she felt something behind her. She looked behind and saw only air.

"...What was that?" She said to herself. She continued tidying up his room when she had felt the same presence again. She looked again and the same scene came before her eyes. "Hhmm.." She began to play a little prank. "Well I guess Yagura must have gone out to train by himself. I guess he doesn't want to help me. I better get my day started on some house cleaning." She heard a feint snicker from within the room. She started to walk around when she heard the little giggles from a certain part of the room. She decided to stand and lean against the wall next to the closet. She heard a voice from deep within the closer door.

"Heh She doesn't suspect a thing. This time I got you sis. This time your gonna recognize me as a better ninja. This is just too much." Her face grinned happily knowing full well that she had already ruined the surprise. She kept up her prank letting on that she didn't know Yagura was hiding on her. "Oh Yagura. I can't believe he'd train so early in the mourning. He really must be a great and powerful Yagura. His skills as a ninja are uncanny. If he tries to ambush me today I don't think I'd be able to defend myself. Oh woe is me, Woe is me." She giggled on her mind. She started to look back at the closet to wait for his grand entrance. She then started to see mist coming from the closet slits. She started to wonder what trick the boy would use this time. _"What's he got planned this time?"_ She thought again

Houtou kept up her ploy ready for Yagura to make his move. When had put the photo of him and her together she felt his chi and smiled to herself. _"Show time!"_ Spoke Yagura from behind her. When he sprung from behind her she turned around and caught him in a embrace. He pushed himself in between the valley of her breasts and was surprised at her speed and reaction. They both landed on the bed. He looked up seeing a grinning Houtou. "Aww no fair you saw me coming didn't you?"

"Yagura you know you can't hide from me. I always know where to find you."

"Man I almost had big sis. You even didn't know I was in the closet the whole time."

"Actually I knew you were there Yagura. You were snickering like a cute little school boy." She rubbed his head. "I just felt like you needed at least one victory over me. 'Sides you can't fool me either."

"Your no fun big sis." He jeered. She could only help but giggle. But a silent pause lead her to staring at his lightly pink eyes. Her heart started to race a bit. Just then she had seen Yagura's face come closer, Inching little by little. Her heart now beating ever faster with each passing second. A twinge of fear was noted in her face. _"Yagura..what're you doing...wait...I'm your sister...No..No."_ She closed her eyes and felt something on her forehead. She opened her eyes meeting a concerned Yagura pressing his head to hers. "Hey big sis are you okay? Your face is all red and stuff." She blushed and then shook her head.

"No I'm fine Yagura. I'm okay I promise." She got up and patted hid head. "Why don't we start some training okay?"

"Alright. I'll meet you down outside sis. See ya soon." He ran like a criminal running from the police. A silent thought entered her mind wanting to respond to what was going on just now. _"What was that? Did I just think he was going to...do...that?" _She blushed at herself. "_..No! I can't have those kinds of thoughts. He's my brother...I mean I practically raised him since he was a baby. I can't have those kinds of feelings for him..Besides he's dating Kimiko. I'm just pushing him along. I don't have that kind of love for him..I don't..I just love him as a sister."_

Those words had been heard differently in her mind. She put her hand on over her chest and took a deep breath. "_That's right...I love him like he really was my brother..I love him...I love him. "_ Her blush started to creep a little more into her face. She shook her head and cleared her thoughts and after getting into her battle gear (The same stuff she wore on the last training session) went outside seeing Yagura hitting and thrusting his hooked staff on his wooden training dummy. He saw Houtou and put down his staff running to her. "Hey big sis what took ya?"

"Nothing Yagura." She patted his head. "Let's get started!" they got on opposite sides of the backyard. Each of them ready for a good fight. "Alright Yagura let's practice some new moves." He looked on with determination and started to make some hand signs. "Here I go!" He blew into the air and mist escaped his mouth engulfing the entire yard. She closed her eyes and sensed the area around her.

"Using mist. That trick is getting a bit old."

"Oh yeah. Well I guess it is!" He answered back. She had already caught his chi signal looking to her left. She aimed her kick to her side and hit something hard. She heard something hit the ground. She then started to punch and kick all around her and ducking to avoid potential counterattacks. She had heard more thumps all over her and ran chi to her hands. "Now for the mist." She focused her chi and slammed her hands on the ground. The mist did not clear at all. She started to panic when with all her might slammed her fists on the ground again. The mist continued to linger on and on and she realized that this was no ordinary mist.

"What kind of mist is this Yagura?"

"So you caught on! I guess you misjudged my lame powers after all."

"What is this Yagura?"

"It's called Genjutsu. I manipulated your chi flow and matched it with my own. Using mist as a vector I casted a genjutsu spell and trapped you inside. I call it the scourge of nightmares jutsu."

"Your getting better and better with this? Where did you learn how to do that?"

"She taught me!"

"Who taught you?"

"Sanko!" She wondered about that name. "It's the name of the warrior that's inside me." The mist had finally cleared when she saw Yagura twirling his staff and pointed it at her. "She taught me a lot of things I never thought I could do."

"Well then show me some of those tricks than Yagura." She rat at him when upon hitting him he vanished into steam. "What?"

"Waterstyle: Steam teleportation!" She looked behind her and saw Yagura swinging his staff and slamming her to the ground. She managed to dodge the staff coming down on her a second time and disarmed him with a knee to his hand. He flipped back a few feet and made some more hand signs. He put his hands out and water gathered in front of him. "here I come sis."

She crossed her arms in front of her in defense. The water ball shot from his palms and straight for her. The ball hit it's mark bruising her arms and soaking her cloths in the process. She saw him running at her with another water ball. "This time at close range!" He put his hand out and shot the ball from underneath. The ball barely grazing her and it tore off her shirt and revealing her ample chest covered by a sports bra. She back flipped and took a tiger style kung fu stance. "Incredible. Guess that beast inside you must have taught you a thing or two."

"Impressed right? I knew you would be. I aim to defeat you today!"

"Dream on little brother! you'll never best me no matter how many techniques you know now!" She ran to him and came from his left side. "Eat THIS!" She landed a tiger fist on his side and caused him to tumble. He got up and held himself from tumbling down again. "Damn! I was careless."

"No need to be embarrassed. You can stop right now if you want Yagura!"

"I won''t lose!" He made a tiger, Snake, dog, ram, tiger,snake, rat, and ram signs. " Then take this big sis! Water style: Hydro cannon jutsu!" He inhaled a large amount of air and opened his mouth wide releasing a highly pressurized water stream which sent her back into the metal fence almost causing it to break. The fence had been bent outward which hugged Houtou curvy body!" Yagura closed his mouth and smiled knowing that this time he had succeeded. "Hah The day is mine!" But something about her lying there caught his attention. "big sis?" She faded from sight vanishing into nothing. "What the?"

"Over here little brother!" He looked behind her, Not believing what he was seeing it was too late, She had already had him in a head lock. "I learned a few tricks of my own Yagura!"

"Impossible? How did you master a clone jutsu?"

"I've trained against you for a long time! Don't you think I would've wanted to learn any of your moves. Besides this is a great way to get used to your opponents making the same moves you do."

"Heh As expected of you big sis!" Yagura started to melt into water and drenched her body again. "How? That's not possible?"

"Water clone jutsu!" She looked up and saw Yagura come down on her and landing on top on her. He had straddled her waistline and smirked a grin of victory. "I win this round sis!" But the grin disappeared when he saw her face blush. "Sis?...you alright?" She had already caught on to her own moment and shook her head to clear her mind. "I'm fine I'm fine. I guess you win this time Yagura!" She planted a kiss on his forehead. But her eyes were seeing something else. She then started to inch closer to Yagura's lips. "Uhh..Sis?" Before she was even able to gain concept of what happened she grinned to reassure him. "No no no Yagura it's ok?"

"What are you two doing?" Came a voice from the patio door. They both looked up and saw Kimiko with her white blouse and blue miniskirt. "Oh Kimiko what are you doing here?" Asked Yagura.

"I came to visit you guys today?" She replied. "I was training with big sis! I finally won a sparring match!" He got up and ran to her. She hugged him back in her happiness. "That's wonderful. I'm so proud of you!" He blushed at her enthusiasm. Houtou got up from the ground and cause Kimiko to gasp. "Houtou your cloths!"

"Oh don't worry about it." She pouted and made Yagura go inside. "You can't let him see you like that! It's unhealthy!"

"He's my brother! I've seen him naked from when I bathed him as baby! He's seen me naked a lot. It doesn't bother me at all!"

"Houtou he may be your brother but that doesn't mean he won't start having those kinds of feelings you know!"

"Your just paranoid. It's fine I'll go change! you go and spend some time with your new boyfriend." She winked. "H-H-Houtou that's embarrassing!"

"Get in there! He's waiting for you right now!" She pushed her inside as she started to go up stairs and into her room. She left the door open to vent out some fresh air coming from her open window. She could hear the voices of Yagura and Kimiko talking and laughing at each other. She eavesdropped in on the conversation.

"So Yagura how you today?"

"I'm fine! How about you Kimiko?"

"I'm okay now that I got to see you today!"

"Really?"

"Yeah...Hey...I've been thinking about this for a while now Yagura! You know that some of my friends are having a party for a someone's birthday. I was think and if you weren't doing anything maybe you can come with me."

"Can my sister come to?"

"Sure!"

"Cool! I'll ask her right now!"

"Wait a second. She's getting dressed.

"But she hates it when I don't tell her stuff.

"Let her get dressed and when she comes down you can tell her."

"..You right...I'll wait!" This got Kimiko curious. "Hey Yagura! You two have been together for how long now?"

"Almost 14 years. My whole life! I was adopted by mom and dad when I was a baby! I never knew my parents. When I came into this family I was a bit hesitant about them at first bt I grew to love them."

"So you must really love your sister a lot right?"

"I do! She took care of me when I was little. I've always wanted to be just like her. Strong, brave and willing to help anyone in need. She is the best sister I could ever ask for!"

"Oh I see!" She breathed a sigh of relief. "You tired Kimiko?" She responded in kind. "No...I'm fine." Hearing all that made Houtou realized that Yagura didn't see her as just a sister. She was seen as his role model and reason to be strong. She felt her heart beat quicken a bit. "Yagura..I'm so touched." She got dressed and came down to see Kimiko enjoying herself with Yagura. They looked back and grinned merrily. "Hey big sis Kimiko asked us to go to party..Uhh when it is?"

"It's tomorrow! is that okay for you Houtou?" Kimiko asked.

"It's fine by me!" She nodded. "Great! So Yagura you got any plans for today?"

"Actually I do!" He pulled out the note that he had stowed away in his pocket. He opened in and showed it to Kimiko and Houtou. "Hey that's!"

"It's the note that Ukataka gave to me. It looks like he wants to talk to me alone. I wanna go check it out." Houtou grabbed the note and began to read it aloud to him. "It says that he wants to meet you near Kitamatsu park today! He also wants you to come alone and leave your weapons behind. This sounds a but too fishy if you ask me. I don't think you should go Yagura. I don't like this, not one bit."

"I agree it's not safe. Please don't go!"

"What are you two saying if this guys wants to fight me and I'd be insulting him by not going. I'm gonna show up and face him head on." They looked at him with stern eyes. "Yagura!" They spoke simultaneously. "Oh come on big sis. If anything I can use my special power and make it quick. I'm sure he's just trying to prove himself against a powerful guy like me."

"Your not going and that's final Yagura!"

"You can't make me not go!"

"I'm your sister and I say your not going." Kimiko held his hand and pleaded with him. "Please don't go. Promise me you won't go. It's too dangerous." He juts got up and went to the door. "I'm going! See you two fraidy cats later." He walked out and they both pouted. "That boy is so stubborn. Come on before he hurts himself."

"Right." Kimiko replied and they caught up with him. "Hah so you got curious too didn't you?"

"The only reason I'm going is to make sure that it's not a trap set up by the Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki...You mean that terrorist group that's been trying to kidnap certain people. What do they want with you Yagura?"

"They want my power. And if they succeed this whole world is screwed."

"Your power?"

"You don't know?" Houtou exclaimed. "Everyone at school already knows about it. My brother's a Jinchuuriki!" Kimiko gasped and looked at Yagura. His face showing much displeasure. "If this is a trap by them then I better spring an even better trap on them. Don't you think big sis?"

"Alright...Kimiko you in?"

"I'm gonna stand by you Yagura." He blushed at her eagerness. "Thanks Kimiko." She held his hand and smiled lovingly. "It's what girlfriends do for their boyfriends right?" She popped kissed his lips which made him even redder. "Hey I didn't know I was your boyfriend." She giggled. Houtou sighed. But something in her heart wanted something else. She began to think to herself again. "_What's this feeling? I've never felt this way about Yagura. Oh no I'm thinking bad thoughts again. First at his room then the yard incident and now this? I don't love him that way. He's my brother. Sure he's cute and we're not blood related but it's not right. I can't have those feeling for him...I'm not jealous at all."_

"Big sis? You ready?" She acme back to reality and they gazed at her waiting for an answer. She nodded and grinned determined for action. "I'm ready! Let's go you two." They ran to the park where Ukataka had been sitting there blowing bubbles from his fake pipe. He had seen him but some uninvited guests had tagged along. "I thought I asked you to come alone."

"I don't go anywhere without my sister." Houtou crossed her arms. Kimiko also took his hand and held it tight. "I don't go anywhere without my boyfriend."

"I can see this is going to be a nuisance." He blew two big bubbles and they popped into the air. "Yagura it's time I told you why I asked you to come here." He got up and proceeded to walk to them. "But before I can tell you I must get rid of some uninvited guests." He had turned to Houtou and before he could raise even a finger Yagura had already raised a kunai knife to his throat. "Don't you dare touch her! I'll kill you where you stand Akatsuki?"

"Akatsuki...You've got me all wrong."

"Your with Akatsuki I know you are."

"I can assure you I'm not with those people."

"Liar. Your with them and I'm gonna prove it." He kicked him away sliding away from the two. Ukataka had held his side and seen Houtou and and Yagura take a fighting stance ready for him. Ukataka had put his hands up. "Wait. You must listen to me. Please I don't wanna fight you."

"You just asked for one." They ran to him and started to dodged each of their attacks. He was having a hard time evading both of the Shigen sibling's attacks. "_This is getting out of hand." _He managed to run some of his chi and pushed them aside. "Wait! Please hear me out. I'm not with the Akatsuki!" To make matters worse several toushi gathered around the four and they looked at them. Houtou, Kimiko and Yagura got to each others backs. "You were saying?"

"These aren't with me!" Ukataka looked at the Magatama with each of toushi. They were silver, something that was strange about it did not seem like something regular toushi would wear. "So you've finally came. I knew you weren't alone."

"Very perceptive." Came a voice. "Karin...You never seem to amaze even now. How many times to I have to kill you?" In came a woman with a white coach and black skirt. Her silver Magatama coming into view. She had long light red hair and glasses. She had emerged from the shadows smirking evilly. "You will never kill me. I'm much to smart and beautiful for that." Yagura immediately eyed Karin and gritted his teeth. "So your with her aren't you?"

"I'm not! She's after me!" Karin ran to Ukataka and pulled out a sealing tag and missing his forehead. Yagura recognized the tag as the same tag that was used on him. "That's a mind controlling tag. Why is she trying to put it on him?" He noticed that he was picking up a strange chi energy and recognized it almost immediately. "Hey guys...I think there's a Jinchuuriki near by! I can't sense where exactly but it's here!" Houtou and Kimiko looked at Ukataka now locked in an epic struggle.

"You'll have to try harder than that to get what you want."

"Why you arrogant punk!" She landed a blow to his stomach and stumbled on the ground holding his belly. "You've improved a bit. Your still no match for me though."

"You're coming with me Ukataka. There will no arguing that point."

"Oh but there is!" He raised his chi power and opened his palm sending a force to her and the other toushi. She got up and gritted her teeth. "What are you standing there for? GET HIM!" The toushi came at Ukataka from all side. He closed his eyes and started to knock out each of the attackers one by one. Yagura saw his moves and styles was fluid, almost sluggish but quick enough to evade all the toushi before him.

"Wow he's good!" The men surrounding them also came out and started to go on the offensive. They fell quickly with Houtou sending them down with her fists, Kimiko using her powerful legs and Yagura's jutsu. He tapped into the turtles power and started to take down the others. When he finished the last one there he saw Ukataka with his eyes still closed in front of Karin. He ran to her and started to throw punches and kicks and finally landing a blow on her. She crossed her arms to block the attack, sliding to the far end of the park. Yagura was still sensing the power from before. This time he could feel it getting stronger. He saw that a light blue bubbling aura had already engulfed him. The aura now taking a form of a long tail and what looked like the eye stalks of a slug. He also saw Ukataka's body getting slimy and covered with a strange substance. He gasped wondering about his strange power.

"What the hell?"

"So your going to use that again. I told you that won't save you. I'm stronger than you even in if you tap into it's full power Jinchuuriki?" This got Houtou and Yagura's attention. "Jinchuuriki?" They saw this tail lightly swaying back and forth. "Oh really? Then let me step things up a bit." He yelled out and soon two more tails spawned. His eyes now opening and reveal black sclera and a dark brown Iris.

"Three tails? So you were not the one tails Shukaku that I thought previously."

"Your wrong if you think this is the full extent of my power. Don't ever underestimate the full strength of my power." He raised his hands and launched a bolt of slime and coated her with it.. "WHAT?"

"HERE I COME!" He withdrew her hand and slung her back meeting his slime covered fist. She was sent flying back a some distance away from him. They all looked on as Ukataka's aura had receded back into his body. Yagura now had confirmed her suspicions. " I knew there was something off about you. Your a Jinchuuriki! Just like me?"

"Your a Jinchuuriki?" Ukataka asked.

"Yeah I hold the three tailed turtle! What's yours?"

"You shouldn't be talking about that right now?"

"Why not?" A knife came flying out in front of Yagura's face. "Well well so you did have something to hide from me. Ukataka you should have known better than to send for help. But now hearing that little tidbit of information I think I will please Lord Orochimaru even more?"

"That snake's got another thing coming if thinks I'm coming quietly." She ran away with her followers on her tail. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Now do you believe me Yagura?" Yagura was able to answer with his nod. Houtou tapped his shoulder and held back Yagura. "So why didn't you tell us before?"

"If I had told you neither of you would have believed what I had to say. I had originally wanted to extend Yagura this information but I never intended to count either of you two."

"Well if that's the case you may as well tell her too. She's my guardian toushi!" He looked over with Houtou reaffirmed Yagura's statement. "Is that so? well then I guess I didn't have to do much then. I would assume you two have already tried to awaken his beast?"

"What do you mean-...You know what I don't I think we should take you to see her. Big sis we should take him to the shrine."

"Wait...Please you three must come with me. I want someone to see you as well. Then we can go to your shrine." They looked at each other, after looking back at him they nodded in response. "Okay..We'll go."

"Then follow me...Quickly." They ran to the meet with the mystery woman whom Ukataka had mentioned.

**At a secret hideout**

They had reached the secret place in what looked like office building. They had gone inside with Ukataka making sure they were not followed by unwanted eyes. They had journey to an elevator with Ukataka in front of the three newcomers. "Now listen up you three. Our leader is a bit touchy about her appearance. So don't pay attention to her body and focus your eyes somewhere else. Also she does have a bit of an angry streak. With that in mind you will do well to watch what you say around her. Just one thing can set her off. Please speak only when spoken to. Is everyone clear on that?"

"You make it sound like she's a pretty mean person." Kimiko stated

"She's not mean. She's just is a hard to get along with person. Once you know her she's the most wonderful person you've ever had the privilege to know."

"Well then I hope your right. I don't think I want to make myself look bad." Yagura added. When they got to the floor they had got out from the elevator they had entered a barely  
lit room with people talking and whispering among themselves. A Loud, mature female voice had asked them to halt. They did so but wondered who had spoken out to them. The voice had spoken out to the three again.

"State your names!" Yagura stepped up first.

"I'm Yagura Shigen.I come fro-"

"I didn't ask you where you were from. I just asked who you were." Ukataka saw the slight anger building and tapped Yagura in his shoulder. "Just do as she says. Trust me." He gave a scoff as Houtou stepped up. "I'm Houtou Shigen. Ma'am."

"And who's the other girl?" The woman called again. Kimiko stepped up to respond. "I'm Kimiko Shuryouku."

"Do you come from the same Academy as Ukataka?" She asked. The woman remained in the shadows. They all nodded. "Come here Yagura. I wanna get a better look at you." He stepped into a blinding light. The woman dropped from her seat and still hidden away managed to stand in front of him. From what Yagura could tell she was a tall woman with a chest that made Houtou and Kimiko look flat. Her light brown eyes staring down at him. " You look so young Yagura. Tell me do you know fear."

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"Not even me."

"No...I'm not...In fact if I fought you you wouldn't act so tough." Ukataka grew wide eyed hoping that the woman would spare him. "You've got spunk I'll give...your just like someone I know. Just not as arrogant and a bit taller."

"What do you want with me? With Ukataka?"

"I'm only to reveal that I'm not here to hurt or any of the Jinchuuriki. I want to help them as best as I can."

"Who are you?" Then came the lights and Yagura awed at the shear beauty standing in front of him. A tall woman with twin pony tails hanging down her back. Her very ample chest showing from her white formal blouse and her thighs almost bulging from her formal pants. Thought her high heels only made her a bit taller than he had gathered. "Your kind of cute Yagura. Tell me how old are you?"

"I'm 14." She turned to Houtou and Kimiko. "And you two?"

"I'm 18 ma'am." Houtou replied. Kimiko nodded with her. "I'm 16 miss."

"You guys don't have to be so formal you know. Tell you what I think it's time I told you who I am. Guys!" In came several toushi from various academys. From the left was a long black haired woman with a Chinese dress. Another was a girl with glasses and a black pig tail sticking up from the top of her head. Another one came out, this time it was man with an off blond hair and wearing a brown vest with white shirt and black pants. The girl wore the same thing except it was a black skirt. Finally wearing a white blouse and black miniskirt was a girl with orange long hair and a big bust. They stood next to the woman and grinned with intrigue at the three newcomers.

"This is the secret organization which sole purpose is the unite the last remaining Jinchuuriki with their guardians and stop the Akatsuki and Orochimaru from using your powers, including you Yagura."

"Who are you guys?"

"We're the order of the white lotus. I am the leader of the group...I am Tsunade Senju!"

* * *

DRAMA! With the introduction of Tsunade and the other mystery toushi this is turning out to quite the trip.

Next time. Ch.23 Snake eyes.

See ya next time ^ ^.


	23. Snake eyes

**Ch.23 Snake eyes**

Nothing new to report today guys! Other then today I start the six day work week folks. Anyway I'm very happy to report that the following anime has peaked my interests. The one anime I've waiting for is out and It's looks promising. Omamori Himari is kicking ass and showing panties at the same time. Of course I'm in it for the that kick ass goth girl to show up. He's gonna get some. That's what all harem anime should do more often. Let the lead good for nothing guy at least get some. Yuuto Amakawa you are gonna get some. And Kuesu, Himari, and Lisa are the ones to do it! (Shizuku and Rinko...Meh Maybe Rinko.. But no need for the shrimp to be there! :P)

Anyway that's what I wanted to say for today.

Let us begin shall we?"

* * *

"Your in charge of all these people?" Asked Yagura. Tsunade, The leader of the white lotus nodded in agreement. "Yes Yagura. Welcome to the order, All three of you."

"So you guys are all that makes up this little gang."

"I wouldn't call us a gang and no this is not it. I'm actually waiting for three more people with more subordinates. Meanwhile you three can get to know your colleges." The tall black haired woman stepped up to Yagura and the others. She pulled on her collar showing off her white lotus tattoo. "Hey! Nice to meet you! I'm Kakouen Myosai! Captain of my squad and second in command of the order." The bespectacled girl stepped up and bowed before Yagura. "Hello! I'm Rikuson Hakugen, Poisons and drugs expert. If you need a drug I can cook one up for you."

"Nice to meet you two." Houtou, Kimiko bowed. Yagura grinned and stuck his hand. Rikuson took it in acceptance. "Nice to meet ya Rikuson."

"Likewise." The man stepped up next crossing his arms. "Hey now I haven't introduced myself yet."

"Oh sorry!" Rikuson stepped aside, letting the tall man point at himself with his thumb. "I'm lieutenant around here. Outside these walls I'm called Saji Genpou. But in here my real name is Ouin Shishi. I go to Nanyo academy along with Rikuson."

"Same here. I'm Hakufu Sonsaku. The muscle around here and second after Ouin. I lead the Nanyo Academy Toushi also." The woman with long orange hair spoke. "Nice to meet you Yagura."

"Hey..I know that place. That's where Yugito's guardian's stay's at." Yagura spoke up excitingly

"We are aware of that." Tsunade stated. "In fact we've known for a while about your friends. Your the first of them I was able to contact. Thanks to you and our man on the inside we have been able to reunite the Jinchuuriki with their guardian. Actually she also should be here any second." When the elevator came down again out from the light came four figures. Yagura instantly recognized one as Gakushin. "Hey Gakushin what are you doing here?"

"Ah little Yagura. Thanks the gods you've made it here without much trouble. I had foreseen the attack on you and Ukataka and I feared the worst. Thank goodness you're all alright." She came and hugged him in relief. "Houtou you have done well as his guardian."

"Aww just doing my job as a big sister." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "And who might you be?" Gakushin looked over at Kimiko. "I'm Kimiko Shuryouku. I'm Yagura's girlfriend."

"Oh is that so? Yagura it seems love has indeed found you. Just as I had also foreseen."

"Gakushin you're a bit nosy with that psychic power aren't you?"

"Hahahaha! I only peeked in a little." She stuck her tongue. "Ah..Master Tsunade we are here and have gotten the information you requested." Yagura looked over and saw the other three people standing. Tsunade stood over them as Ouin pulled up a chair for her to sit in. "Thank you Ouin."

"Anytime Tsunade." She breath in a sigh and crossed her legs. "Ino Yamanaka. Present your report." Another tall long woman stepped up. She had long off blond hair with a bang on one side. Her eyes as blue as the mourning sky. Her bust was not as big as Tsunade's or Kakouen's but noticeable nonetheless. She bowed and handed in a piece of paper. "From what I was able to gather from my sources. The Akatsuki are still recovering from the loss of Toutaku Chuuei and Sasori of red sands. They are now training two new recruits named Sousou Motouku and Suigetsu. Other than that no real threat is posed to us or the Jinchuuriki Gakushin was able to unite. Actually she was a big help with her ability to read magatamas."

"But your psychic powers also helped us out a lot. You and her deciphered the scroll that detail the Magatama's that were linked to the Jinchuuriki. that was how you were able to unite the nine tails with it's guardian. If you had not gotten to Ryofu Housen she would never have saved him from getting killed by those black dragon assassins."

"Thank you Tsunade."

"Now..Shikamaru Nara. What about the black dragons? What did you and Chouji gather." A man stood up alongside Ino. One of them was a laid back guy with a small pony tail. He had on a white formal shirt with formal pants. The other was a big guy eating potato chips. he had the same thing Ouin had on. The vest looked like it did not fit him too well. Yagura started to laugh a bit. He poked at Houtou's side. "Hey big sis...He kinda looks like the one guy we saw on T.V. Remember?"

"Yagura that's not nice."

"But he's so F-" Before he could finish the word Kakouen, Rikuson and Ouin put their hands over his mouth. "Shhh..Don't say that word." The one Yagura was making fun of glared with killer intent. "Was somebody about to say the f word?"

"No Chouji he was just noticing how much he likes pie right?" Kakouen whispered in his ear. "What ever you do don't say call him fat. He's a buit sensitive about that kind of stuff. Trust me on this."

"What are you kidding. He hates it when you say f-" Chouji again glared over, this time walking over to Yagura. "Who's the kid?" He spoke eating his chips. They let go his mouth. "For your information tubby I'm great and power Yagura Shigen. Jinchuuriki of the three tailed turtle."

"Tubby?"

"Yeah that's right. I said tubby cause you look f-" Again they covered his mouth. Tsunade cleared he throat regaining attention. "Chouji...Your mission report if you don't mind." He glanced back at Tsunade and bowed. "Sorry milady. It's the same as the last one. Orochimaru has failed to take a Jinchuuriki again. It might be that he's running out of time before his body deteriorates from lack of chi. If he had gotten the Jinchuuriki before we did he would have siphoned the chi out of him and keep him hostage waiting for his guardian to show up."

"Wait Ukataka you have a guardian?" Yagura asked. He nodded. "She's right here!" He pointed at Kakouen. "Yes it's true. Gakushin and Ino wre able to find him and I at the same time. I'm still kind of new to this whole thing but It's not as hard as I first thought."

"That's wonderful. Then now you can come with us to see Big brother and Ryofu at the Mei shrine. He's gotta know this."

"No need for that Yagura."

"But he's doing the same thing you are!"

"That's cause we were able to egg him onto it thanks to Gakushin. He unintentionally is working for us."

"Wow! That's amazing. But why the secrecy?"

"Well you see Naruto and I are related..in a way. The Uzumaki and Namikaze all branch off from my family line. The Senju have been protectors and guardians for all the Jinchuuriki for thousands of years. When I had first gotten wind of what had happened to Naruto I made it a mission to secretly protect him from afar. He as far as I know thinks I'm dead."

"But he has a right to know that a relative of his is alive after all these years. What about his parents?"

"They should be overseas as far as I know. But I had called Minato yesterday and he is coming to visit his son along with his wife Kushina."

"Boy that's gonna be a big surprise."

"I want to put his mind at ease for now."

"Hey miss Tsunade I think there's something you should know about Naruto." Hakufu spoke up interrupting her. "Yes Hakufu?"

"I heard he had already awoken the beast inside of him and manged to release the Ninth chosen warrior. I know this because I saw some of Orochimaru's subordinates run away after being defeated by her."

"I see..That is something. So with that being settled we have 5 of the 9 warriors reawakened. Ukataka you and Kakouen must also do your best to awaken your spirit now that we've come this far. You two get some training done. Yagura I want you and Houtou to do something for me. This is a top priority mission."

"Oh wow does that mean?"

"Yes..You three are now white lotus initiates. Houtou you will lead your cell. Ino I want you to go with them."

"Yes ma'am." Ino saluted. "Shikamaru you and Chouji will now keep an eye on the Akatsuki. If they move then let us as know as soon as you can." the saluted at her. "Yes ma'am."

"Get going you two." They vanished away. "Now Yagura this is a dangerous mission I have for you. But with someone of your skills and that power you have this should not be a problem."

"What is you want us to do Tsunade?" Yagura jumped with enthusiasm. "easy killer. I want to infiltrate a compound that belongs to the black dragons lead by Orochimaru."

"What do you want to do while your in there?"

"It's a secret hideout that is used for experimentation among other things. I want you to destroy that facility and come back with the details. Also if you can grab some information on what went on there then do so."

"Okay Tsunade. I'll do my best." They saluted at her. "That's what I want to hear. Now get moving! Timing is everything here." They ran to the elevator and left Tsunade with Hakufu. "So I'll get to my job then right?"

"Yes...Get all of the Jinchuuriki Naruto has gathered into Nanyo and await further orders. Whatever you do don't tell Naruto anything. This secret must never leave here." She nodded. "Right Lady Tsunade." She walked away with Tsunade overlooking the scene. "I just hope this. If it does then Orochimaru will be that much weaker." She held her hand together on her lap and looked up hoping her plans will work the way she intended.

**Meanwhile**

"Lord Orochimaru. I've returned master." Karin spoke up looking down at the floor kneeling. In front of him stood a tall long black haired with pale white skin. His eyes yellow with black vertical slited Iris. One silver Magatama was worn in the right ear with a green one worn on the left. His tongue running from one corner from his mouth to the other. He only serveyed the scene with other toushi around Karin. "Rise Karin." She got up and with a frightened look on her face met with his eyes. "I trust you came back with the Jinchuuriki like you said you would."

"No master...I have failed you...I am truly sorry master. Please forgive me and have mercy."

"It's alright. I never expected you to attain your objective the first time Karin. However the matter of the one we want remains at large and therefore fair game to not only us but the Akatsuki and those pests the white lotus."

"What will you have me do master?"

"Have patience Karin. I will give you your chance of redemption."

"You truly are a kind master Lord Orochimaru. I am eternally grateful." She bowed. "I think you should go back to the facility now. Oversee the operations there. I want my projects to remain safe and sound. I don't want anything bad to happen to my children." She sneered.

"I will do as you command master."

"Good. Get going then. Time is against us here." She had put her hands together and faded from view. In came a woman with short silver hair and a little symbolic cross on her cheek. She had taken her place next to Orochimaru. " Lord Orochimaru, You really think it wise to send her there? That place is of no real importance."

"You still don't understand. Although the facility is indeed useless, I want to be able to test our vessel a little more."

"I see.....So that was your plan the whole time, a sacrifice."

"Yes...I will. I want it see the full power of a Jinchuuriki. His development interests me...Now..I want you to keep an eye on "him" as well. Do whatever it takes but keep him close to you at all times."

"By your word..Lord Orochimaru."

"Try not to be overbearing either." She bowed and was taken into the shadows from whence she came. Orochimaru was left with his underlings to further linger into the darkness.

**At the facility**

Test tubes were seen around many tables and stands. People in lab coats were mixing in potions and liquids and experimenting on rats. On the other side screams were heard from the inside of a large laboratory. Many scientists were being put in tables with concoctions being injected into thier bodies. Many of them looked disfigured and some even mutated. The people were toushi which were enlisted into the black dragon wanting power. Each had undergone many experiments which utilized otherworldy powers. Some even taking form of half - formed beasts. One man was seen with what looked like clawes and red eyes with black vertical slits. The grotesque creatures growling and sneering in cages. In through the door came Karin and Juugo, they had serveyed the room watching the tortured people getting injected with some drugs and other things.

"And Miss Karin. Your here. Lord Orochimaru must have sent you with more samples from Jinchuuriki blood."

"Not this time. From now on I am overseeing the project in this lab."

"Then what will you have me do."

"Give me everything. How are the experiments?" she decided to walk by the giant tanks which had some of the toushi in air masked with their eyes closed. "Well some of them are responding well. Test subject Number 142 name Sora has responded to the Nine tails chi. This test subject here 164 A.k.a Yuukimaru seems to also react very well to the three tails chi. With this result we were able to fully clone their DNA into these vials."

"And have any of the subjects accepted the blood types."

"A few have but some were not able to. The results proved unstable. You can see the end of our past failures in those cages." She looked at a girl with a long scorpion tail and a turtle shell. "I see. Well you need the perfect recipients for these two don' you."

"Yes...But if we could get some blood from the Jinchuuriki itself than we are able to really get some good data."

"Good." She put her hand on the glass which was marked as '142: Sora. Kyuubi Prototype 1.' "Soon you will be the key to making Lord Orochimaru's dream a reality."

Outside the building Stood Ino and Yagura. They wore disguises of black dragon toushi. Yagura tried to readjust his shirt but Ino had taken his hands away from his shirt. "Yagura don't adjust anything. It took forever to make these disguises. If you and I are to get inside we have to look the part."

"Yeah but it's too tight Ino. I can't even walk right with these tights pants on."

"Oh buck up kid. We got no time to lose here. Now when we get inside steal as many information as you can. What we are going to do is distract them while Kimiko and Houtou plant C4 charges around the building support beams. When they do we get out as fast we can and we blow that god forsaken place to the sky."

"Alright. Then we better do our best." She put her headset on an radioed Houtou."

"Houtou are you and Kimiko in position?"

"We are..Over."

"Right...Now when we get inside the building start planting the charges and get out of the way. We should be able to get out before they detonate."

"Remember you guys you only have 10 minutes before the C4 blows this place to hell."

"Understood. Now get going! We are going in." They both walked over to the guard who halted them. "Alright who are you?"

"I am Doctor Inoki Ryoutsuchi. Lord Orochimaru sent me here with another vessel." Yagura bowed his head to the guard. "Hold on..I'll check this out." He grabbed his walky talky. "Hey we got someone named Inoki wanting permission to enter."

"What's her business here?"

"She's got another one for the chopping block."

"Let her in after she passes clearance." Ino and Yagura looked at each other, After nodding they followed the man inside who had them stand in a body scanner. "Just hold still. You know the Protocol. We're gonna scan you for security purposes." He ran the scanner which was a large metal ring going up and down both of them. The computer rang a green light which gave the okay for them to proceed.

"Alright your clean."

"Thank you." Ino grabbed Yagura's hand and proceed in the lab. She saw the horror that inside the very walls. She cringed at the sensation of eerieness in the air. "I take it this is your first time here."

"Yeah. I came from the other lab from Hokkaido but I never though there was a place like this. I mean I've seen this before but it always creeps me out."

"Man this is gross...What are you hoping to achieve in here?"

"You don't need to know. But you are going to be briefed on the current situation by miss Karin. She's taking ovet this place with Juugo." Yagura heard the name and clenched is fist. He felt a pat on his shoulder and saw Ino's face. "Relax! Stay calm okay?"

"Yeah...Your right."

"By the way where did you get this kid from?"

"An orphanage from Tokyo. Lord Orochimaru had raised him since he was a baby and he wishes to help him as best he can." Yagura nodded in agreement. "It's true."

"Okay then. Alright kid you go head over there and come with me doctor. Miss Karin is expecting you." Yagura again glanced at Ino as they went their separate ways. When Ino went inside there near a tank stood Karin. "Ah good to see you. I'm sure that your last boss told you what we are trying to achieve in here right?"

"He kind of did but was never was too clear on the details."

"I see...well do you know why you are here."

"Genetics and biotechnological research."

"I see...Then let me shed some light on the subject. You see this young man in here." Ino saw the test tubed marked as 'Sora'. "Yeah."

"He's the first of many. One of the few toushi that were able to embrace a power far more greater than anything we've ever seen. His body has undergone many experiments but each of them involved a certain power. Do you know what that power is?"

"The tailed beasts?"

"Very good. Yes he had accepted the blood of the Nine tailed Jinchuuriki. We were able to manipulate his chi signal and infuse it with the demons power. From there we chose special people chosen by the lord himself and implanted the so called "Fox blood" into thier bodies. Some like him and the boy next to him were able to infuse the chi charged blood and are now endowed with some of it's power. Some were not so lucky. You wanna see what happens to those who were not so lucky?"

"I've already those monsters outside this room."

"Then I don't need to remind you that we can't afford to make those kinds of mistakes."

"I can assure you that I have a good test subject for you."

"That's good to hear."

"Do you know how you came across the blood from the nine tails in the first place."

"I had a run in with the Jinchuuriki's Konjin form myself. I managed to steal a bit of a blood sample from her." Ino's thought ran about what might have happened to the Jinchuuriki. "_She's already seen them...This is bad. If they really do take him we are screwed."_

"And with that we come to our ultimate goal. To create the perfect super warrior. When we finally can fully utilize the Jinchuuriki's power we can start project "Black realm." The utter destruction of the entire world and the rebirth of man with Lord Orochimaru as the ruler."

"What about the legend. They are here to stop the resurrection of the fallen one."

"Lord Orochimaru is aware of that. That is why he is also trying to capture all the Magatama of the guardians. When he can match the chi of all nine of them he will awaken it and use their power to cease control of the fallen demon."

"You know what the fallen one is?"

"Yes we do...and when it awakens it too will succumb to Lord Orochimaru's power."

"I see." Then an alarm was heard from every inch of the building. "Intruder alert Intruder alert Intruder alert. Two unauthorized personnel in the basement floor. All security report to sub-level A and engage."

"Intruders. It must be the White lotus. Those parasites always ruin everything."

"I'll go check it out."

"Don't bother. I'll deal with it myself." Ino cursed to herself "_Shit if she finds them we're all screwed. I have to warn them."_ She radioed Houtou. "Guys what the hell? We were barely in here for five minutes."

"'I'm sorry but we must have tripped some kind of alarm. I was sure we tricked every trap."

"Well get out of the basement now."

"We aren't in the basement."

"WHAT?"

"Then whoever was in the basement triggered the alarm system." Houtou replied. "Where's Yagura?" Ino radioed back.

"He must have went to the experimentation lab. Alright guys looks like our cover wasn't blown. Get those charges set and get the hell out of there. I'll go get Yagura from the lab room. Get going and do it quickly. I think we might be overstayed our welcome here if we don't finish this quick."

"Right! Over." Houtou turned off her radio. Ino got out of the room with the scientists with electric prods. she overheard them talking to each other. "How the hell did he get in here."

"He must have gotten past security somehow."

"In any case we have to get him under our control as soon as possible. Miss Karin is already on the scene taking the boy down." They ran to the room and it hit Ino like a ton bricks. "Yagura..What are you doing kid? God damn it this is too soon. Just as I was about get the last bit of Intel. This is gonna be a sticky one." She ran to the room where she had seen two people fly from the room to the wall. They had bee knocked unconscious. She ran and sure enough there in full view stood Yagura in his two tailed form. His body transformed to a bestial state. A hard shell covering his back, His eyes yellow with black vertical slits. Two tails pointed above his head and thwacking those around him left and right. His hands now clawed and covered in reptilian scales. They tried to prod him into submission but he would shoot a water ball at them sending through walls. Karin had already got in the scene and scoffed at Yagura.

"So how did you get in I wonder?"

"I got in by my own way. I'm gonna tear this place down and I'm taking you with me."

"Nevertheless it seems you decided to come to me instead. I can take you to lord Orochimaru and he can praise me for my efforts." She ran to him at full speed. He shot a water but she was able to dodge it easily. She came at him at full speed. She was caught off guard when she saw another Yagura come from her side knocking her away. She took out a knife stabbed him turning him to water. "What..A water clone?"

"Take this! Bijuu power: Hydro cannon!" He opened his mouth and shot a giant stream of highly pressurized water. She evaded the blast but the force tore off her jacket leaving her cleavage very much exposed. In came Juugo running into her aid. "Are you alright Karin?"

"I'm fine. Juugo we have to stop him. Grab the suppression tag and place it on his forehead. Your faster than I am."

"Understood." He took a tag from one of the tables and started to strafe from left to right at Yagura. His tails hitting where Juugo was before. He managed to knock him off balance. He tumbled into the ground getting on one knee. He stared at Yagura who was getting stronger and stronger by the second. "If we releases one more tail we are done for. I have to be quick." He ran straight for Yagura and put the tag in front of him almost placing it in his forehead when he was stopped halfway. "What...I'm...Paralyzed." He looked and there was Ino with a hand in the shape of an 'L' With her index and middle fingers touching each other.

"What are you doing?" shouted Karin.

"YAGURA NOW'S YOU CHANCE! GET OUT OF HERE WHILE I CAN STILL HOLD HIM!"

"You traitor."

"I was never with you in the first place." She took off her lab coat and showed off her White lotus flower tattoo. "No...you're!"

"That's right. Ino the head medical officer for the order the white lotus. We've come to shut you down finally."

"Damn you! You'll pay for tricking me like that!" She turned to Yagura who was still in his transformed state. "Yagura get out of here now! That's an order." He refused the budge, aiming a tail instead at Karin. "Yagura! Don't. We need them alive!"

"I won't let my power be used for such cruel dreams. I'm going to end you now bitch!" He aimed the tail at her but was able to dodge. Ino heard her radio go off. "We good. Get Yagura and get out of there. the things set to go off in ten minutes."

"Right!" Yagura's power was at a borderline. Ino had released the grip she had on Juugo and ran to Yagura. "Yagura the charges are in place. We have to leave NOW!" Yagura and heard the warning and grabbed Ino with one of his tails. He flung her through the roof. "Stay there. I'm gonna finish this."

"YAGURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'm gonna out an end to this." At that time Houtou and Kimiko had already gotten out. Her radio went off once more. "Ino why aren't you out yet? The C4 is about to go off in five minutes."

"Yagura's in there!"

"WHAT?"

"He wanted to take Karin and Juugo! You have to leave now! I'll go get Yagura!"

"FUCK THAT I'M GOING IN!"

"YOU FOOL YOU'LL DIE!"

"WITHOUT YAGURA I MAY AS WELL BE DEAD!" She turned off her radio. Ino managed to jump from the roof using the window as point of landing. She ran against the outer wall until she got to the ground. Kimiko ran to Ino and held her shoulder. "What are we gonna do?"

"We have to wait. we can't leave our own in there!"

"But the charges are gonna go off!" She had spoken too soon. The explosions were already heard from the inside the building. "YAGURA! HOUTOU! NOOOOO!" Just then a blue light came from the center off the building. The facility had collapsed killing everyone unfortunate enough not to escape. Ino and Kimiko had feared the worst. Just then from the ashes can a tall short hair and a blue skirt. A staff was hung behind her back. Her white blouse showing the seal symbol with was a circle with a cross upside down through it. She carried two bodies unconscious from the wreckage. She slammed then down on the ground before Ino and Kimiko. Ino looked at the woman and was astonished. "Who are you?"

_**"I am Sanko. The union of Jinchuuriki and guardian bound together by fate. I was awakened prior to the explosion. It seems I managed to get these two out of the blast thanks to my mist shell. Now do what you will with them. I've no time for dealing with them."**_

"Got ya!" Something was off about the bodies it seemed to Ino. "Hey...Are they out cold?"

_**"They were when I snatched them out."**_

"Let me check them!" As she was inching closer she saw a finger twitch. She gasped and backed away. "SHIT!" Karin and Juugo came and ran their fists into Sanko's stomach. She rolled across the floor and got up holding her stomach. Karin had grinned at the prospect. "So you finally emerged. I was waiting for you to show yourself. This is going to please me greatly. Prepare to die Konjin!"

"_**You've used my power without my consent. For that you will pay for your heresy!" **_The three faced each other and prepared for battle.

* * *

Oh noes! Sanko is in a face off with Karin and Juugo. This is gonna be interesting indeed. Will she be able to fight someone who was able to keep up with Ukataka in his demon form? All this and more when the next chap comes next week on Tuesday.

Next time: Ch.24 Who are you callin slow?

See ya next week ^ ^.


	24. Who are you calling slow?

**Ch.24 Who are you callin slow?**

Okay folks. This is it! Chap 24 straight from scratch. I've had a lot of inspiration for this chap in terms of reading and some T.V Dramas. The H.D Flat screen we have doesn't get much channels at all....Most we get is the news, Abc, And this stupid channels. Every day this soap opera always comes on and it always has shitty plot line windows and melodramatic actors and actress...But good main plot line though. I think I am getting used to writing and researching things. It's kind of growing on me. Well anyway I've got 5 days this week. Just need to get m rhythm back and then I could get back to daily updates and stuff. WOO!

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

**Last time.**

_Ino had released the grip she had on Juugo and ran to Yagura. "Yagura the charges are in place. We have to leave NOW!" Yagura and heard the warning and grabbed Ino with one of his tails. He flung her through the roof. "Stay there. I'm gonna finish this."_

_"YAGURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_

_"I'm gonna out an end to this." At that time Houtou and Kimiko had already gotten out. Her radio went off once more. "Ino why aren't you out yet? The C4 is about to go off in five minutes."_

_"Yagura's in there!"_

_"WHAT?"_

_"He wanted to take Karin and Juugo! You have to leave now! I'll go get Yagura!"_

_"FUCK THAT I'M GOING IN!"_

_"YOU FOOL YOU'LL DIE!"_

_"WITHOUT YAGURA I MAY AS WELL BE DEAD!" She turned off her radio. Ino managed to jump from the roof using the window as point of landing. She ran against the outer wall until she got to the ground. Kimiko ran to Ino and held her shoulder. "What are we gonna do?"_

_"We have to wait. we can't leave our own in there!"_

_"But the charges are gonna go off!" She had spoken too soon. The explosions were already heard from the inside the building. "YAGURA! HOUTOU! NOOOOO!" Just then a blue light came from the center off the building. The facility had collapsed killing everyone unfortunate enough not to escape. Ino and Kimiko had feared the worst. Just then from the ashes can a tall short hair and a blue skirt. A staff was hung behind her back. Her white blouse showing the seal symbol with was a circle with a cross upside down through it. She carried two bodies unconscious from the wreckage. She slammed then down on the ground before Ino and Kimiko. Ino looked at the woman and was astonished. "Who are you?"_

_**"I am Sanko. The union of Jinchuuriki and guardian bound together by fate. I was awakened prior to the explosion. It seems I managed to get these two out of the blast thanks to my mist shell. Now do what you will with them. I've no time for dealing with them."**_

_"Got ya!" Something was off about the bodies it seemed to Ino. "Hey...Are they out cold?"_

_**"They were when I snatched them out."**_

_"Let me check them!" As she was inching closer she saw a finger twitch. She gasped and backed away. "SHIT!" Karin and Juugo came and ran their fists into Sanko's stomach. She rolled across the floor and got up holding her stomach. Karin had grinned at the prospect. "So you finally emerged. I was waiting for you to show yourself. This is going to please me greatly. Prepare to die Konjin!"_

_"__**You've used my power without my consent. For that you will pay for your heresy!" **The three faced each other and prepared for battle._

**The present**

Juugo ran at Sanko from the side while Karin launched her attack from the front. She was able to deflect Juugo punch and change his trajectory to Karin's face. She fell like a ton of bricks, wiping the blood out of her face she ran again taking to the air. She managed to land a kick on her face but again was blocked. She let out a loud scream and sent the two flying away a few feet from her. Ino looked on at the shear power she possessed. She even analyzed the dfference in power. Kimiko was equally as amazed and intrigued.

"What is she?"

"Kimiko. This is the power of the unity between Jinchuuriki and it's Toushi guardian. The true meaning to peace and justice. She's a Konjin. An Ancient warrior with the spirit of a powerful and ancient beast inside her. The beast in this case is the powerful three tailed turtle of the mist. She's the third in place for the chosen nine Konjin which lived over 2000 years ago. They were chosen to protect this world from any and all danger."

"So Houtou and Yagura are....Fused?"

"In a way...They really didn't merge per say. They released the seal on his body and awakened her. She's the true manifestation of the tailed beast."

"...She has so much power. I can sense a horrendously strong chi from her. Sanko....She has them outmatched."

"I hope she does...This might take a while."

"Good luck Sanko...Please win!" Kimiko put her hands together as Sanko was using her staff to block and counter Karin and Juugo's attacks. One final blow was struck when the three fighters stared each other down.

"Juugo? How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine Karin. She is much stronger than I anticipated."

"She is strong. But not without weakness..We just need to exploit it."

"Right" He then closed his eyes, "Ancient Dragon spirit Shang Fong. I beseech you, Lend me your power!" As Juugo closed his eyes a green aura started to seep around him. Sanko had already sensed the power within him and started to peak her interest. "_So this is the power of the dragon warrior I felt. Let us put it to the test."_

Inside her mind was Houtou looking on through Sanko's eyes.

"Oh man.. This is gonna get ugly."

_"Relax Sis...This is gonna be cake. I'm in control of this body. Sanko is telling me what to do from here. In a way It's an even 2 on 2 haha!"_ Spoke Yagura's voice from the void. Houtou had trusted that he knew full what he was doing. "I hope your right! You better kick her ass Yagura. I believe in you. Let's show them how bad the Shigen family really is!"

_"I got this down!" _Outside the fight had just begun again. Karin jumping into the air as Juugo's power kept rising. "Juugo I'll buy you some time. Tell me when you are ready."

"Right! HAAAAAAAA!" He raised his power ten fold. His aura now rotating around him. His eyes now almost cat like, Juugo had undergone his dragon state. Karin noticed her partner was ready and called out to him. "JUUGO!"

"On it!" He charged at Sanko and started to throw a flurry of punches at her. Sanko was having a bit of trouble keeping up with him but never giving him an inch. Both sides matching each other blow for blow.

"She's fast...Juugo can't land one punch on her." Ino stated.

"Your right Ino...But that guy is not letting her land one either."

"She's not attacking at all. Those are counter blows Kimiko. She's just toying with him. I guess she must have noticed his power rising in order to match her. At this rate she might have to use her Bijuu power to end it."

"Her bijuu power?"

"You'll see Kimiko! Keep an eye out!" She barely kept up with the two speed demons still locked in their power struggle. Sanko had been twirling and twisting her staff blocking Juugo and Karin's onslaught. They had yet to land a single attack on her, Sanko was only countering with her weapon and not trying to attack. She had held back mist of her power. "**_I see that this is getting us nowhere. Why don't I turn this up a notch!" _**She closed her eyes as a blue aura pulsated from her body. The aura now concentrating around her body. She put her hands together and spread her arms out. Water shot from her palms and from that sprouted two Sanko water clones. "_** Now I have the advantage in numbers."**_

"Juugo!"

"I'm already taking care of it." He put his hands in from of him. His arms now churning with energy, he plunged them to the ground and screamed out. "SHADOW SPIKE!" From the ground black spikes shot from the ground causing the two clones to turn back into water. Sanko stepped back away evading his spikes. "**_What manner of sorcery is this?" _**She spoke out still dodging the protrusions from the earth. She started to see Juugo's hand inside the dirt and noticed something. "_He is manipulating his arms to shoot those spikes straight at in. He must need to move his hands to change the trajectory of the spikes. This ability is strange indeed."_

Juugo plucked his hands and stuck them on the ground again. Sanko's analyzation of his attack was dead on. "_This is going to be a bother. I have to stop him." _She took to the air barely able to dodge the spike which tore through her dress showing off her bra-less chest. Juugo looked up seeing her in mid air. He took his arms from the ground and aim his knuckles at her. "SHADOW SPIKE!" From in between his knuckles shot two small darts aimed right at her forehead. _**"**_**_Shit!" _**She took her staff and deflected the two darts away easily. She then put her palm out in front of her and started gathering a chi charge water ball. **_"Take this, Bijuu power: Menacing water bomb!" _**She shot the water ball and it hit the ground crushing it instantly. Juugo saw the crater from where they stood and looked again. "That was a powerful move. I see now why Lord Orochimaru wanted their power."

"Let's make this quick Juugo!"

"SHADOW SPIKE!" He shot three more darts as Karin closed her eyes, She reopened them revealing her cats like eyes. She too had tapped into magatama. She started to gather a large amount of chi in her hand. "Come get some bitch." Sanko bolted evading the two projectiles kicking away Juugo. Karin's chi had starting giving of static electricity, tiny bolts striking the ground. Sanko had already knocked Juugo out cold, She sensed a large amount of chi behind her. _**"WHAT?" **_In came Karin with her chi attack ready to strike. "_**DIIIE!" **_She plunged the attack which sent Sanko sliding across the ground. Ino and Kimiko gasped hoping that attack didn't damage her.

"SANKO!" Ino yelled out. She breathed a sigh of relief watching Sanko dust herself off. **_"Impressive girl. I never would have known that attack packed some strength in it."_**

"This is only the beginning Konjin. With the power lord Orochimaru has granted me I will destroy you. Prepare yourself!" She charged at her with blinding speed but vanished before she cocked her fist back.

_**"**_**_The fade jump? Impossible!" _**She looked and also vanished before Karin could touch her. Sanko appeared behind her shooting a water ball at her. She sent her crashing into a nearby building which left an eight foot crater. Karin's cloths were almost ripped apart, Her skirt shattered revealing red satin panties. Her shirt and lab coat came off also showing off her torn shirt and red lace bra which did nothing to cover up her impressive bust. "This bitch..She tore off my cloths."

_**"Where did you learn that? Such an ability is impossible for a mere toushi to maste**_**r."**

"Like I said before. Lord Orochimaru has granted me this power. I trained and trained hard just to be able to defeat you and all the other Konjin...Including the nine tailed fox. But I trained especially to defeat you Sanko, and I will achieve this goal right here, right now!"

_**"Cocky little girl aren't you. You do not stand a chance. No matter how strong you are, It's futile if you can not wield it properly."**_

She charged her hand making her lighting ball close to the ground. Sanko repeated her actions gathering a blue energy in her hand. The energy also giving of static when she clenched her fist. _**"Let me prove that to you!"**_

"YOUR MINE!" She charged at her cocking her lighting attack back, Sanko also cocked her hand back. The two attacks collided sending a shockwave throughout the area. Ino and Kimiko had shielded their eyes from the dust lifted from the sonic boom. They took their eyes away for only a second, They looked at the two combatants, Both were heaving their chest catching their breath. Sanko had dropped her staff and cracked her knuckles, To her this battle was going to be tougher than I thought. She smirked at the prospect of fighting a worthy adversary.

"I really have to say that your are getting harder and harder to kill."

_**"I will second that thought. I never would have imagined you to be able to keep up with me."**_

"So it would seem. But I'll fix that." She pulled out a needle filled with a red serum, Giving out a painful moan when she plunged in the syringe. "I'll tip the scales with this little potion our scientists concocted. I hope you like what I have in store for you."She grinned evilly. "This is getting me excited, I might be getting turned on by fighting you."

_**"I've had enough of this!" **_She grabbed her staff twirling it in front of her at the ready. "_**Whatever trickery you have I will overcome it." **_Karin then started to kneel on the ground. A red aura started to bubble around her. This aura was all too familiar to Sanko with her sudden gasp. Ino also saw what was going on with her, She also knew exactly what was going on.

"Oh fuck....Karin you crazy bitch!"

"What's going on?" Kimiko asked frightfully.

"If I remember correctly that serum contains the chi charged blood sample from one of the Jinchuuriki. She must have injected herself with the serum which may be giving her the power of whatever Jinchuuriki it's infused with."

"Oh no. Does this mean?"

"Yeah....I think Sanko's in trouble." Kimiko was afraid of what Karin was about to do with Sanko. Karin's aura now covered her entire body. Tall ears and a long tails swung from one side to the other. Karin's eyes were also changed, Now dawning a red iris and vertically slitted pupils. She had been on all fours growling at Sanko, Shocked at the scene she was now observing. The power of her brethren had been used against her for devious purposes. This was an atrocity she can not allow.

_**"How dare you! You've taken the blood of my kin without her permission. You will pay for this greatly. Kyuuko's honor will be avenged!"**_

Karin darted at Sanko with terrific speed. She slashed and swung at Sanko with all the rage she can muster. Sanko was barely able to dodge her attacks with Karin's body possessed with the of a thousand vengeful souls. On the first opening Sanko blasted her away with her water ball. Karin got back up and when back into her pose, Her clawed hands now piercing the dirt. Sanko closed her eyes and gathered her chi. Her aura also now gaining a form. A large aura resembling a giant turtle with three scorpion like tails pasted itself around her. the energy now gathering into her staff.

_**"The time has come. The true power of the unity of Jinchuuriki and guardian. Witness the true awesome might of my ultimate technique." **_She raised her staff and jumped up. Karin had cocked her arm back, shooting it a red transparent claw at her. She missed completely when Sanko dove down and plunged her staff causing a blue light to crack the ground before Karin. _**"Bijuu power: KOUKI RANPU!"**_ The tremor cracked it way to Karin and buried her alive. She took the pole out which resealed the ground. Ino and Kimiko jumped up and down marking her victory.

"You did it Sanko...You beat her!"

"Hurray I'm so happy your okay! I was worried for a second." Sanko walked over to Ino tapping her shoulder. "_**It was thanks to Yagura's bravery of never leaving his beloved sister behind that I was able to emerge. This was indeed a good fight...Now I must take my leave. Please give my regards to the other Jinchuuriki."**_

The blue light engulfed her and the two split with Yagura shaking his head, Houtou also rubbing the ache from her skull. "Man that was a trip."

"Yeah big sis we did it!" He hugged her which caused a blush to creep up on her face. "I knew we could do it! We make a great team big sis!" She returned his feelings, Embracing him on her loving arms. "Yeah...We do...." They took each others hand when sudden Yagura felt a sensation on the pit of his stomach. He looked down and saw a red chi claw crushing his waist. He screamed at the immense pain he felt.

"YAGURAAAA!" The arm raised him away from Houtou's hand and slammed him from thirty feet high. the ground shattering at the force which was used to slam the boy. When the dust settled they ran to Yagura's side. He was face was looking at the sky with blood coming out of his mouth. He coughed up more blood slowing his breath down dramatically.

"Yagura! No Yagura! Please hang on!" Houtou held his head with Kimiko holding his hand crying. "Yagura...Please hold on...Hold on...don't die please." The ground cracked from underneath them, They looked on in horror when Karin emerged from the rubble with the aura still around her. She stood up and grinned menacingly at the three. She cackled maniacally with the voice the devil himself could ever match.

"You thought that was enough to stop me? I told you I was trained to defeat you. Now the demon is mine...MINE!"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM YOU BITCH!" Houtou put his head down and darting at her with all her rage and fury. "I'll FUCKING KILL YOU!" She was stopped with Karin's tail constricting her body crushing her. "You are nothing without him. Your brother's bond with you is a pittance compared to my unwavering loyalty my master. That is why you are before me in pain. You do not know and will never know the embrace of Lord Orochimaru's true desires. I will crush your life and take your jewel. When I do your beloved little brother will belong to Lord Orochimaru." She went for Houtou's Magatama almost taking it. She felt a hit on her stomach. She turned around seeing Kimiko with a metal rod piercing Karin's body. She tossed Houtou aside grabbing the rod out of her torso and tossing it away. Kimiko attempted to make a strike at Karin only to be sent flying away. "Pathetic weakling....Where was I...oh yes!" She walked to where Houtou was coughing and wheezing. Her eyes barely open, She could make out a silhouette of Karin in her demon form. "I'll be taking that from you now! Houtou Shigen!" She kneeled down running her hands across her face. "Such a beautiful woman...To think this was able to face me head on. I'm surprised at the power the Konjin was able to use with their combined chi energies." She touched the jewel and was close to removing it when something came at her from the side. She rolled across the ground stopping a good distance away from Houtou unconscious body. When she got up she saw Yagura in his two tailed stated, His rage completely consuming him.

"You touch one finger on my sister or my friends....I'll rip you apart."

"Yagura...I thought I knocked you out!" Her aura was pulsating ever brightly. She took out another syringe plunging it into her system. Her aura now intensified with more of the demon's chi. She grew another tail with swayed back and forth with the other one. " I'll make sure you stay down for good!"

"I won't forgive you...I won't forgive you...I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! I"LL KILL YOOOOOOUUU!!!!" The aura dissipated showing the three tailed beast. Three long tails swinging up and down. Karin only smirked harder. She focused her chi even more. A red smoke covering her body, The smoke lifted giving rise to a four tails creature with black and red body. Pupiless eyes and triangle shaped teeth stared down at the three tails beast. The giant turtle slid it's foot across the dirt like a bull and roared. Mist soon covered the area around them. Ino was scared beyond all reason. She managed to pick up Houtou and bring her to Kimiko. She saw what Yagura had become.

"Yagura...is that you?" She spoke up faintly. "Shh..Kimiko..Don't talk."

"....Yagura....please...come back to me...Come back.." her tears flowing down her cheeks. The two deities stared each other down. The first strike was done by the four tails running and jumping. it stopped mid air only opening it's mouth. A dark ball was shot from it's mouth exploding in the turtles face. The creature landed on the ground and stared back up at it's opponent. It raised it's forearm sending a tremor toward the demon. It jumped away from the tremor evading it in time. Just then a series of white chi balls bombarded it. the creature hit the ground with the balls pelting it mercilessly. Just as the turtle demon finished his attack the form started to recede back into a panting Yagura. He fainted to the ground unconscious, His body limp as an earthworm. Karin emerged from the rubble with red skin and barely any cloths on. She limped to where Yagura had plopped to the ground.

"Yagura...You are indeed strong boy...I've never had been able to find someone as strong as you...For that I do give you some praise...But that is all...You were still unable to best me..Now I will let you lay there..Sleep well little Yagura...for When you awaken the master will be waiting for you." She wounds started to heal over as she regained her posture strutting over to where Ino and Kimiko still tended to Houtou's injuries. They got up facing Karin down.

"Are you really gonna do this?" Karin asked glaring at them.

"Don't touch her....I mean it!" Kimiko stood ready to fight.

"If you insist." Hey eyes grew back to the demon's eyes. They stepped back away from Houtou and were frozen in fear. Karin kneeled before Houtou still knocked out from the last little encounter she had with Karin. "With this Magatama....Your hope is lost." She once again was about to take it. A dart scratched her hand cause her to retract it from Houtou's ear. She looked in anger. "What now? Who would stop me this time!"

"Your fun's over Karin. It's time I put an end to you!" A man's voice spoke out.

"The white lotus will never abandon their own no matter what. Prepare to face your makers." A feminine figure stood next to a taller more masculine shadow standing near them. Ino smiled knowing full well who they were."

"Kakouen....Ukataka...Your here? But why?"

"I sensed Yagura's power fading quickly. I decided that I was going to bail you guys out of this jam. This time I'm gonna make good work of this."

"Ino get Yagura and the four of you get out of here. You did your mission. Leave the clean up to us." Kakouen shouted. "Move quickly."

"Ukataka...I guess we must be bound by the red string of fate. I've been wanting to see you again."

"Karin you need to shut up now. I'm giving you this one chance. Leave Tokyo and abandon the black dragon. They were no good to you from the start, run away and never return here again. What will you choose?"

".....You think you can scare me that easily?" Her eyes now intensified more as her aura started to pulsate around her. She once again dawned the cloak looking at Ukataka and Kakouen. "I see she must have injected herself with the nine's tails blood. Her body was able to withstand the force it takes to keep it inside her. This is going to be difficult indeed."

"Ukataka...Are you ready to try it when the moment arises?"

"I am captain. when the moment arises...I'll be able to attempt it."

"Good." She stood next to Ukataka ready to fight Karin. "Oh this is just to rich. You think you have what it takes. You've never woken your Konjin up even now. What would lead to to say tha you will try even now? The Three tailed Konjin barely had a chance."

"Oh...You don't know....I'm much better than the three tails....In fact." His aura now bubbled around him covering his body. His arms now covered in a slimy substance, His eyes pure black. No pupil was seen on his eyes. His aura also grew three tails and two long slug like eye stalks."I could double him easily!" Kakouen pulled up her gloves ready to support him. Ukataka started his attack charging at her with unmatched speed. She vanished away from his fist turning around and catching her leg and slamming her to the ground.

"That'll learn ya!" He stared down the crater where Karin was. She had gotten up and snapped her dislocated arm back into place. "Kakouen."

"Right!" She ran at Karin from the back with Ukataka running from the front. She crossed her hands together and screamed out loud sending a wave toward Ukataka and Kakouen. They were able to withstand the wave and cloths-lined her head. They shouted out to each other.

"GOT YOU!" They stood on the opposite side of each other. They looked back seeing Karin hit the ground. They were successful on taking her down.

"Now let that be a lesson to you Karin. No matter how strong you get ...I'll always best you....I'm the best Kyoshou has to offer."

Kakouen smiled and dusted her hands off. Suddenly they felt an immense surge of power come from Karin's body. A blast came from he body and revealed her in her four tailed form. She gave a loud roar sending Ukataka and Kakouen flying away from her. They looked on with Karin's body now taking shape of the fox. Another tail had sprouted from her body and a backbone had rooted itself on it's back with a ribcage starting to form up.

"Shit....has she tapped into the foxes full power?"

"Kakouen...I'm gonna go all out." He closed his eyes and his body started to change. He lower body now transformed into a slug with the end splitting into five slimy tails. He had black eyes with longer arms. he gave out a loud screech which almost Killed Kakouen's ear drums. Kakouen stood by him ready for when he needed him. "Be careful Ukataka. She might be in control of her power. It's too unstable."

"I know..I'm going to advantage of that." He slithered to meet with the five tailed fox demon. He raised his arm and gathered a giant white chi ball in front of him. "Bijuu power. Bubble gun!" He put his finger under the white ball and shooting the attack as if his hand were a gun fired it at demon with countered with it's own chi ball. The two forces collided with explosive results. The two attacks didn't even phase any of them with each monster still ready to do battle. Ukataka took his mouth and opened it which caused a slug to pop out from his mouth. (A/n: Eeewwwww! XD) He tossed the slug at the beast which stuck itself on tight.

"That slug is gonna siphon all the chi you possess. That includes the foxes' power. You'll be reduced to a red painted corpse."

The beast roared ever louder burning the slug away from it's body. "That's not good...Kakouen...Do it now!"

"RIGHT!" She ran as fast as she can. The beast caught her and shot a chi blast in her direction. Ukataka stretched out his hand and prayed that he was able to catch her in time. Before the blast hit the two touched hands. An explosion engulfed the two after a white light had shot into the air. From there the beast stood satisfied with it's victory but grow confused at what it saw next.

_**"You have been using the blood of my kin to fuel your desires. In the name of all that is holy and in the name of god himself I will smite you from existence. For I am the true form of the unity between Ukataka and Kakouen Myosai. I am Rokaku (A/n: Had to find a way to make Roku which means six catchy....This is the best I got.). The sixth chosen warrior of the chosen nine. I will avenge Sanko's and Kyuuko's honor and grant them peace. Pay for your sins and ask for the lords forgiveness."**_

From the smoke came a woman with glossy white hair and a rosary with the crucifix attached to had a bust matching Houtou's. She wore a nun's outfit which did not hide her huge breasts. in the light in it's own anger the beast launched another chi ball, the blast deflected from what looked like a chi shield surrounding her. **_"Your power cannot affect me. My divine shield will reflect any chi attack you throw at me. This is the gift the lord has given to me in honor of serving him. For the lord I will commit myself to the service of saving you from the fires of hell. You are still capable of salvation. I will make you repent now!" _**She put her rosary in front of her and closed her eyes.

_**"For your soul to be saved I must use this...My most powerful technique. Bijuu power: Heavenly gaze!**_" A giant bean came from her rosary blasting the beast. The explosion engulfing everything around it. The tree around the area lifted from the roots and dissipated into nothing. The rocks and boulders were levitating and broke into tiny pieces too small for the human eye to see. The blast could be seen from space with it's bright light. When all the the dust settled there stood Karin with no life left in her eyes. Rokaku kneeled before her lifeless corpse and started to pray for her immortal soul. Just then Juugo woke up from all the ruckus making his way to Rokaku.

"I have failed Lord Orochimaru....Karin is dead...I've done nothing at all...What am I to do now?"

_**"You were also at fault here Juugo....Yes...the lord has spoken to me about you...you've committed a great many sins on your life. But it is not too late for redemption. You must walk along the lord and let him save your soul. Your service to a false god will only lead you to the devil's hands...Repent now by never returning to your so called Lord Orochimaru...Find your way in life by the eyes of the lord and he will forever guide you along the straight and true. **_

Juugo could not retort at all, All he could do was walk away never looking back at the scene before him. Rokaku got up and walked away back to the head-quarters of the white lotus.

* * *

WOO! Urruh. I'm so glad I'm almost finished with this arc. One more chap and we can get started with the seven tails..then the eight...then the dread fallen one arc...Dun dun dun...This is gonna be a long one folks. I can tell...Enjoy this one folks.

Next time: Ch.25. A "date" with destiny

See ye next time ^ ^.


	25. A date with destiny

**Ch.25 A "date" with Destiny**

Nothing new to report today guys. Just the usual stuff..Fanletters...Lot's of Q & A....Fangirls angry at me...the usual things. You what...as a another Omake I'll get a character to start answering some questions for this story. I already have a volunteer....Right Sasuke?

**No**

Perhaps you didn't here me ese. I said Right SASUKE

**Perhaps YOU didn't hear ME hombre...I said NO**

Oh but Sasuke the fangirls wanna ask you so many things. It's only fair since you tried to boycott for more scenes

**I did no such thing.**

Oh really....Hmmm I have a paper here that says "Sign here for petition to get more scene or you walk."

**That's no me...That was Sakura**

And throwing her under the bus will you where

_SASUKE! YOU SON OF A BITCH! IT WAS YOUR IDEA. JUST DO IT OR I'LL POUND YOUR FACE IN._

**......I'll do it.**

Thanks Sasuke. If you do this the petition never happened okay?

**What happened now?**

Yeah exactly...What petition...:D

**When I supposed to do this?**

I'll dedicate a chapter to it.

**ok.**

Okay guys...after you read this chapter start sending your questions to my inbox. Pm anything you want folks. No suggestions..PLZ...Just questions...And requests will not count. Ask anything you want and I'll do my best to answer as honestly and professionally as I can.

Now that's over with!

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

"So you destroyed the building..But didn't get much information. Am I hearing that right?" Tsunade spoke sitting at her desk in a nearby office at the hideout. Ino, Yagura, and Kimiko bowed their heads. She was sipping a small bottle of wine eyeballing them.

"Yes Lady Tsunade. We did as you ordered but I was only to obtain the true goal of that facility."

"Which was?"

"They were using the blood of the Jinchuuriki to make some super powered toushi to raise an army and destroy this world and reshape it in his own image."

"Well you did get something vital. That in itself a vital piece of information. You've done a good job. I will ask how you were able to manage such a feat."

"Milady I can answer that." Yagura interrupted.

"Okay Yagura tell me. How did it go?"

"It awesome! I was like POW and then I was like I'll save you and Houtou pushed the bomb button and I saved her and we fused and kicked ass!"

"Hold it right there...You two awoke your Konjin?"

"Yeah! She was strong too."

"Yagura that was rather reckless. Did you consider all options before releasing her?"

"Of course. A ninja always considers all options before doing something bold." Tsunade grinned at his enthusiasm.

"Good to hear then. Well your injuries aren't that severe but I want you two to get looked at. For now get some rest. Tomorrow is a new day! Good job you three. Ino I'd like to speak with you in private if you don't mind." She motioned Ino over.

"Yes Milady." She went to her side and they started to talk amongst themselves. Kimiko and the others went out from the building and started their way home. By this time night had already set in. Before they got to her house Kimiko turned to ask Houtou something.

"Um Houtou?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a second please?"

"Sure...Yagura wait in the living room. This is girl time." He nodded when they went into he house with Yagura plopping himself into the couch. They walked into her room, Houtou sitting on the bed and Kimiko pulling up her chair. "So what is it Kimiko?"

"Um...I want to ask you something...about Yagura?"

"You want to know what's going on right?"

"well..uh...if you don't wanna talk about it I'll-"

"You have every right to know. You're family to me and family members never keep secrets."

"What exactly is Yagura...That monster...It was so horrible...I've never seen anything like it. What wrong with Yagura?"

"Are you sure you wanna know?"

"Please...I want to be able to support him. If I can do anything for him please let me know...If I can't do things of I don't understand him at all."

"Okay....You ever heard if the Fallen one legend?"

"No I haven't. Does it have anything to do with him?"

"Not just him. There are eight other people just like him. Other people even stronger and more stronger then he is. You see a long time ago nine warrior merged with a crystal with super powers far beyond any stretch of the imagination. They fought to protect this world from any and everything that would threaten this world. Their power was even greater than even our strongest toushi. One day a strange demon with many tails attempted to annihilate the entire world and wipe out all life. The chosen nine they are called used every last bit of their power to seal in the monster away never to return again. The warriors died but the souls were implanted into nine regular toushi of whom were destined to become their hosts. These people are called Jinchuuriki. The power of human sacrifice. Yagura is the host for three tailed turtle out of nine different warrior spirits. Each of these spirits represented by beasts with a certain number of tails. The powerful being the nine tailed fox, The leader of a small group made up of other Jinchuuriki like The one, two, four and five tails. We however are going to recruit them into the white lotus to further lady Tsunade's goals to make sure the fallen one never comes back from it's slumber."

"Wow...Oh my that's too much....Oh poor Yagura...He carries a heavy burden...I'm so sorry I never really understood his situation at all. To think he was involved in something like this."

"This is nothing....The guy who hold the nine tails is in the center of all of this. His awakening has had him and the others targeted not just by the Black dragon group. They are being hunted by the terrorist organization called the Akatsuki. They almost had Yagura had I and Naruto not been there. That's when we I realized that I was his guardian. Each Jinchuuriki has a guardian destined to release the warrior spirits true form. If the Jinchuuriki released the seal by himself he only let the demon out. That was what you saw with Yagura. He though has full control over it."

"Oh Houtou you've been through so much with him. It's a wonder he is still the same Yagura." Kimiko held her hand to her heart. Clearly she felt that she wanted to help him as best as she can. Houtou put her hand on Kimiko's shoulders reassuring her that everything was going to be okay. "Relax Kimiko, You are dong a lot by just being with him. He's also got me and I love him very much. I will always protect him from any and everything that would ever hurt him. That's the of a big sister after all." She smiled at her, Kimiko returning her feelings. Houtou got up from the bed walking to where Yagura was fast asleep in the couch. He was sleep talking with subtle hints of Houtou's name coming out with some embarrassing situations following afterward. They only giggled watching him talk in his own little world.

"I better get him home Kimiko."

"Yeah..After today he is going to need some rest."

"I'll come by tomorrow if I can. I have a lot of school work to catch up on."

"Okay Kimiko. See ya later."

"Bye Houtou." Kimiko had already rubbed Yagura's head causing him to wake up. "Hey sis *yawn* Are we leaving now?"

"Yeah...Say goodbye to your girlfriend Yagura." She giggled. His blush creeping along his pale face. "sis....Damn it your doing it again." She stuck her tongue out. "I love you Yagura! I'm just showing you some tough love!"

"..Do you not her saying that Yagura?" Kimiko mumbled.

"It's not that I mean I don't even know what we-" A pop kiss surprised him. His face now going redder than a potato. "Kimiko...."

"Does that answer your question?" She smiled.

"...I..guess..it did." He couldn't help but play with his fingers. Houtou giggled like a school girl. "Aww...Alright you two love birds we need to be getting home now. g'night Kimiko." Houtou took Yagura by the hand and they walked out of her house. "G'night Yagura...Night Houtou. See you soon." They waved at her making their way back to the the house. When they got home Yagura had already headed up stairs and took off his cloth getting into the bath. He had soaked his body into the warm water sighing in relaxation. "ahhh That feels great..Man What a day. I wonder what big brother is doing? Bet he wondering if we got the six tails...wait till I tell him what we found out...wait...Tsunade told me I wasn't supposed to tell him about her... I probably shouldn't tell him about the white lotus either...But that would just tell us that we didn't get the six tails...Oh man...I should at least tell him about Ukataka and Kakouen being partners and stuff. This is just too much..ARGH!"

"I'm coming in Yagura!"

"HUH WAIT I'M STILL IN HERE! WAIT YOUR TURN SIS!"

"Please I've seen you naked before. I'm only going to wash your back." She came in with a towel covering her body. Yagura looked over and blushed hard noticing her breasts poking through the towel. "Okay Yagura I'm coming in, scooch over."

"Sis hold on a second I just got in."

"Move over Yagura!" She took off her towel, Yagura closed his eyes in reflex. "Sis...I can bath myself thank you very much."

"It's my kind gesture and I know you can't for a fact." She got in the tub. "Open your eyes Yagura. I'm your sister, You've seen me naked too you know. Relax you worry wort."

"Fine!" He opened his eyes and saw Houtou grabbed shampoo and rubbing it on her hands. "I'll start doing you hair first okay?"

"okay big sis!" She ran her on his long locks. She was rubbing every inch of his head. The moment slowly causing her to gulp the lump in her throat. "Hey Yagura...Does it good for you?"

"Yeah it actually does. Wow sis your pretty good at this."

"It's cause I know how you like it little brother!"

"Thanks sis. I appreciate you doing this for me."

"Of course....you'd do the same for me right?" He fell a bit silent from that last comment. "Right Yagura."

"Huh?...Oh sorry...I spaced out for a second there. I think you hypnotized me with your hands big sis."

"Did I now? Are you thinking about something you shouldn't be thinking about Yagura!"

"WHAT! EWW THAT'S GROSS! I'm not a pervert. Jeez!"

"Just teasing you Yagura...okay I'm gonna do your arms. Raise them." He obeyed her lifting up his arms and allowing her to wash his arms and hands. Houtou was smiling inside knowing she was able to do this for him. She ran her finger across his built arms and would hold his hand every now and then. "Is that good too Yagura?"

"Yeah sis...Wow your a pro!"

"I know...you told me." She stopped and wrapped her arms around his chest from behind. " Relax Yagura. Put your head here." She patted her upper chest just above her breasts. He put hte back of his head there looking at the ceiling.

"Hey sis...When was the last time we were like this."

"You were a little boy with I bathed with you last time. Before miss Guren left you in mom and dad's care."

"It's been such a long time hasn't it? I kind of miss mama Guren. She was so nice to me. She always was caring to all of the orphans when I was there. Never a dull moment with her. It hurt her a lot when I was adopted. But she was happy that I was able to find a family and live a normal life."

"But you know what. I was happy to have met you Yagura. I didn't want to be an only child...But mom and dad weren't able to conceive another child since my father had that sickness. That was when we found you in that orphanage playing with a bunch of other kids. I told them about the kid I saw, Almost like it was a sign that we were meant to be together. From that day on I never let you out of my sight. From the time you got bullied in elementary school to when you were trained a toushi. We were inseparable."

"Yeah now that think about it we were always close huh sis?"

"You betcha." She pulled him a bit closer as he closed his eyes. "This sure is relaxing." he yawned. "Hey don't fall asleep you'll catch a cold."

"I can't help it. This is just too comfortable."

"Okay Yagura...I'm going to wash your back now. let's get out before we roast." They got up together, Houtou pulling a stool for Yagura to sit on. She grabbed a wet towel rinsing off excess water from it. She began to scrub his back from top to bottom. She was slowly feeling every inch of his body. "Almost done Yagura."

"Man that feels awesome big sis."

"Glad you like it." She put the towel her body and tossed him one too. "Okay Yagura.. Let's get ready for bed."

"Right.. I'm so tired." He got up wrapping the towel around his waist. They walked in each other their rooms and were getting dressed ready for bed. "Hey Yagura have you seen my bra?"

"No I haven't!"

"I think I may have left it in your room. Please check for me!"

"Check here yourself." He put on the last article of his pajamas when Houtou came in with no bra in. He turned around catching a glimpse of her half naked body. "GAH!" He turned around closing. "Damn it at least warn me when you come in."

"Well I wouldn't have to come in if I had my bra Yagura. Besides it's nothing you haven't seen before."

"Just check and hurry up. I wanna sleep." She started to check around the area when she found it under his bed. "Ah here it is. I better wash it. I don't wanna sleep with no bra on." She left his room and put her bra in the washing machine. When it finished she put it on making her way to Yagura's room. She saw that he was already asleep. She giggled at his sleeping face. His mouth open and sheet covering some of his body, He was knocked out cold. She sat on his bed rubbing his hair slowly thinking to herself. A little blush accompanied her smile as she caressed his head.

"You have been through a lot these past few weeks Yagura. You've grown up so much since I first met you. To think your a young little boy who would always want to prove that he could anything whether you put your mind to it or not. For that I can see the man inside you, I promise that I'll always protect you and be there whenever you need me. All you ever need to do is call my name. I'll come running in to be there." Her hand rubbing his cheek softly. "Your so cute when you sleep....I hope you have sweet dream tonight Yagura." Suddenly small words escaped Yagura's lips. She heard him utter small words.

"big...sis...I love you!" He uttered. "Your the best sister...ever." He yawned again and slipped back into his slumber. She blushed taking both of his cheeks into her hands. She inched closer to his face planting a kiss on his forehead. Her eyes were focused on his lips the whole time though. Without even thinking she touched his lips with her. In the shadows she is seen coming into his bed falling asleep with him, her words replying to Yagura's.

_"I love you too Yagura... I love you so much!"_

**Next day.**

Yagura woke up rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. He had smelled the cooking from below to his kitchen. He ran down stairs to see Houtou making breakfast for the two of them. He ran up jumping up and down next to Houtou. "Hey big sis what'cha cookin'?"

"Making some omelette for breakfast." She kissed his forehead, He in turned rubbed it sitting at the table. "Hurry up I'm starving here!"

"In a minute Yagura almost done...Here we are!" He got a plate, slapped in on walking to the table. "Breakfast is served Yagura. Eat up now we are going out today."

"Where are we going?"

"To the amusement park. I called Kimiko and she's on her way here."

"You invited her?"

"Duh she's your girlfriend."

"I guess she sorta is."

"Yagura she is. She really likes you for your info."

"Yeah...But my feelings are kind of mixed you know."

"How so!"

"Well I've never had a girlfriend you know."

"Oh jeez...You know what this could be a good start. I'll be there to guide you the whole day."

"Really!" He ate up the last bite as she put her omelette on the table. Yagura had gotten up putting his dish on the sink! "That'd be awesome. It's gonna be my first date!" Suddenly started to remember the events of last night. she found herself wanting to ask about how Yagura really felt about Kimiko, Or her for that matter. "Hey Yagura...Now that you mention it. How do you really feel about her?" She continued to finish her breakfast until eating the last bite.

"I don't know...She's the first girl who ever kissed me."

"That's not true." She uttered. Yagura looked back tilting his head. "What was that?"

"Oh...I said that's just like you!"

"Oh...Yeah it kind of is...But in all respect though she is cute. I think I might grew to like her." He said washing his dish. Suddenly he felt Houtou's arms wrap around his neck. "Is that all you fell about her Yagura?"

"Yeah I do...Sort of."

"Sort of? Man your kind of indecisive aren't you?"

"No I'm not!"

"I'm joking Yagura! Calm down." She tightened her grip, Yagura looking at her suddenly serious face. "Yagura...How do you feel about...me?"

"What...What are you saying?"

"You know...are you happy with me?"

"Well yeah my feelings for you won't change...You know I'll always want you to be my older sister. No one will ever replace you." Her mouth moved out of instinct once again. "That's not what I meant!"

"What you'd say?" She snapped out from her daydream and smiled at Yagura. "Oh nothing..I was just daydreaming." She patted his head after going upstairs. "I'm gonna get ready now. You should too Yagura."

"I will! I'll be up soon." She ran upstairs and closed her door. She locked her door and slunk down to the floor realizing the words she had uttered out of nowhere. She began to think back to her younger days when Yagura was still a child.

**Flashback**

_It was a cold day when Houtou, an 11 year old girl ran to a school full elementary kids. She started to look for someone when an adult came to her side. "Excuse me are you looking for someone miss?"_

_"Yeah have you seen my little brother?"_

_"Who's your brother?"_

_"His name is Yagura Shigen."_

_"Ah...young Shigen is over there." He pointed at the park where she could see Yagura talking to some other kids. They were little boys his age. When she got there one of the boy had pushed Yagura to the ground. She gasped having seen Yagura scrape his knee._

_"C'mon kid get up. You said you were gonna beat us up. What's matter you gonna cry." They could see Yagura on the verge of tears. "I'm not afraid of you! I'll prove to you I'm a big kid." He got up rubbing the tears from his eyes. He ran at the only to be pushed down again. They ganged up on his hitting his face and body with their fists. Houtou had pulled the boys away from Yagura and shielded him from the bullies. "You little punks better stop. Don't you dare touch him or I'll send you crying to your mommies."_

_"Oh look it's a girl helping him. What a wuss!"_

_"Yeah your such a chicken Yagura. Your big sister is helping you, What a total loser."_

_"Shut the hell up right now or else!"_

_"Or else what. We're not afraid of you. I hit girls for fun!" She got up standing up towering them by half their height. "You were saying!" She put his fists up scaring the little boys. "Let's go guys! She's scary." They ran as fast as they could leaving Yagura and Houtou alone. She turned around seeing Yagura crying in his hands. She hugged him tight comforting him as best as she could._

_"Shh...It's okay...I'm here...Your safe now...It's over!"_

_"..*sniff* Big sis..*sniff*...WAAAAAH!" He hugged her as tight as he could crying into her chest. "Shh...It's okay now...Big sis is here...SShh...Hush now little brother...You're big sis is here!" She picked him up resting his head on his shoulders. When they got to the house she mended his wound. After a while he fell asleep, Houtou still comforting him. Houtou's mother came in seeing her with him._

_"Oh my god what happened?"_

_"Some bullies at school were picking on Yagura...I was there before they were about to beat him to a pulp."_

_"Oh my goodness. I'm calling that school right away. Those kids never leave him alone. This is ridiculous. Thank you for saving him Houtou. Your such a good sister."_

_"I'm just doing my job mom."_

_"No dear. Yagura is a lucky boy to be able to have someone like you. Your treat him so well. No wonder he really loves you."_

_"Awww it's nothing mom! Really it isn't" She rubbed the back of her head. "Well take good care of him now. I'm gonna call that school and get this thing straightened out right now." She walked out of the room. Yagura had woken up at that time grabbing Houtou's hand. "Big sis! Your here! They were picking on me again. I tried to stand up to them like you told me to but they were too much..I was so scared big sis.... I was so scared." He hugged her tight not wanting to let go. "It's okay now. Your big sis is here now okay? Moms is gonna make sure they never pick on you again."_

_"Thank you for saving me sis. I really like you!"_

_"Aww Your sweet...I like you too." Sudden a small yelp of pain left Yagura's lips. "Oww!" She looked at him wondering about what was wrong. "What is it Yagura?"_

_"My lip hurts." She examined it and seeing that his bottom lip was swollen a bit. "Aww There there...It's not that bad."_

_"It still hurts big sis...can't you make it go away?"_

_"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" He smiled and nodded his head. "Uh huh!" He puckered up, Houtou closed her eyes and kissed his bottom lips. The kiss lasted for a while before she broke contact, A line linking to two together. She smiled once again her him. "Is that better?"_

_"Uh huh. It's doesn't hurt as much anymore. Thank you sis your the best ever." He grinned. She caressed his cheek returning his happiness back. "But next time you have to be stronger just in case they come back. Why don't I show you some things you can use to show those bullies what for."_

_"Really? would you teach me?"_

_"Of course. It's for your own good after all." He jumped up and down. "YAY Big sis is gonna teach me some neat tricks." She put him back down on the bed. "Easy killer! you still need to get better."  
_

_"Aww man! I can't wait that long!" She could only giggle at his enthusiasm._

**End Flash back.**

Houtou touched her lips remembering the day she shared her first kiss with him. She started to blush a bit knowing full well that she had those kinds of thoughts. She thought to herself about the night she had said those words. _"..What am I doing..He's my brother. I can't have those kinds of feelings. He doesn't even feel the same about me. Why?....Why am I acting like this? He's my family...Look at me I'm betraying him and Kimiko. I can't ever think of him like that..Never.....Never." _She started to picture Yagura's lips and how soft they felt touching hers. She blushed again shaking her head. _"No this is so wrong. I can't lust after him. I'm not supposed to have any sexual attraction to him at all. We're siblings or crying out loud. It's not natural....Even if he isn't related to me.....That's right..He's not related to me....That means. NO NO NO NO NOO! I can't want him that way. He's dating Kimiko! I can't betray them like that! I won't give in to this. I absolutely won't..." _She found herself wondering about the times she would catch a glimpse of his naked body every now and then. She also remembered the times when she would walk around in the nude even when he was around. For her it was just natural, But this time she had realized that she wanted to let him see more and more every time she could.

"....I can't believe it...Am I....wanting Yagura that way?...Oh my god....I'm lusting after my own family. I'm so disgusting...forgive me Yagura...Your sister is seeing you with perverted eyes!" She held her head in her hands and broke down. Yagura knocked from the outside wondering about her, "Hey big sis you ready yet? Kimiko's here already!" She dried her eyes and replied back to him. "Almost done ...Give me a minute!"

"Okay but you better hurry up before they stop selling tickets there!" She finally got dressed, Joining the two down to the door. "Okay let's you guys!' She went for Yagura's right hand, Kimiko grabbing his left hand holding it tight! "You it almost This could be a Kodak moment Houtou!"

"Yeah it could be..You know that Yagura let's go get a camera! We can take pictures later."

"Okay! Let's get there quick then. They stop selling those park ticket at 11:00 sharp."

"Right. We should get going!" Kimiko dragged Yagura and Houtou toward the park. The scene played out nicely for Houtou as she was able to spend time with him. Thoughts drifted intoer mind once again. She was certain about her feelings now but would never let him know about it.

_Yagura! I'm happy with you around me. I won't let you go now. We'll be together forever. Cause I'm not just your guardian or your sister! _

_Because I'm in love with you.._

_**My sweet little brother!**_

_**

* * *

Uhhh**_ Little brother complex much? Well it seems that Houtou and Kimiko are secretly competing for Yagura's heart. And with that This chapter is come to a close. Alright guys starts sending in you questions. Next chapter is going to be the Q & A with our special guest Sasuke reading them off

Next time. Ch.26 OMAKE! FAQ TIME!

See ya next time ^ ^.


	26. Omake: FAQ TIME

**Ch.26 Omake: FAQ TIME**

Sasuke: Hello everyone. It seems that many for you have some questions. It is an honor * I can't believe I'm this* to be able to answer any and all questions.

The first one comes from Agurra of the darkness. He writes

_To Webdemon_

_Will Naruto start seeing Ryofu the way she sees him?_

Well Agurra it seems that we the interactions between him and Ryofu Housen are still up in the air!

Ryofu: UP IN THE AIR? I'M FUCKING HIM FOR CHRISTS SAKE! GOD WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?

Sasuke: Hey I'm doing the Q & A here.

Ryofu: Stuff it Sasuke. This is bullshit! C'mon he's been inside me so many times I may as well be a frikkin blow up doll. God I swear someone is gonna get hurt.

Sasuke: You've been cut off haven't you?

Ryofu: Gee I don't know Sasuke what do you think? OF COURSE I'VE BEEN CUT OFF! I'VE MISSED OUT ON THAT LAST ARC! I'M SO FRUSTRATED I SWEAR I'M GONNA FUCK THE FIRST PERSON WHO TALKS TO ME AND I DON'T CARE HOW MANY PEOPLE OR WHO TALKS TO ME!

(Naruto and Hinata walk in.)

Hinata:Hello Ryofu...Hey Sasuke.

Naruto: Hey guys what's shaken. Hi Ryofu it's been a- HEY!

Hinata: AAHH let go of me..Hold on a second what's going?

Ryofu: Shut up you two and come with me. We're leaving this popstand and going to a hotel room.

Naruto: Don't tell me!

Hinata: Wait Ryofu I'm not into girls! I'm still a virgin!

Ryofu: I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET YOUR SWEET VIRGIN ASS IN THAT CAR! NARUTO YOU TOO! YOUR NOT ESCAPING ME!

(She drags them both out from the studio)

Sasuke:.....Oooooookaaaaaay? Moving on..The next question comes from challenger he writes

_To Webdemon_

_I have something that might interest you please read this summary-_

Wait a second this isn't a question. What the hell?

Sakura: What is it Sasuke?

Sasuke: This is not a question. Some random dude submitted a request for him to write another crossover.

Ryuubi: Someone writing something? Oh oh oh Can I read it pleaaaaase?

Sasuke: Ryuubi get the hell out of here. This is my Q & A. Your ruining the chapter.

Ryuubi: No fair. I wanna read. (Start to tear up)

Sakura: Sasuke Uchiha did you just deny Ryuubi her chance to read?

Sasuke: Damn right I am. This is my time!

Ryuubi: WAAAAAAAA! I WANNA REAAAAD! NO FAIR NO FAIR WAAAAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAA! (Sobs like crazy.)

Sakura: Look what you did...you made he cry...way to go you meanie!

Sasuke: Sakura...C'mon I was in the middle of something

Ryuubi: I wanna read I wanna read! I WANNA READ..SASUKE YOU MEANIE!!! WAAAAA! (starts stomping the ground in a hissy fit)

Sakura: Just let her read what you got Sasuke this is only want to for her to stop.

Sasuke: No I won't!

Sakura: Sasuke Uchiha....Do I to tell you again. (Cracks her knuckles)

Sasuke: (Gulps) ....No ma'am

Ryuubi: *sniff*....you mean it? *sniff*

Sasuke: *sigh* Go a head...It's not a question anyway.

Ryuubi: YAY! Thank you Sasuke...I WUUV YOU!! (Hugs Sasuke putting her huge chest onto him. Sakura catching this blushes out of embarrassment.)

Sakura:(in thought) _Damn girl has huge breasts...Why can't I have big breasts like her._

Sasuke: Here you go. (Hands over the paper)

Ryuubi: Okay...Challenger writes.

_To Webdemon_,

_I have something that might interest you. Please read this summary and tell me if it peaks your interest. I hope you take on this challenge._

_The seven schools in the district of Kanto are about to shook up when a boy named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze comes to town. The reason is because he contains the spirit that is not of the Three Kingdoms and he is a Dragon Warrior. The choices spirits are Hattori Hanzo, who was master of samurai & ninja arts or Ying Zheng/Qin Shi Huang, who was the first emperor to rule all of China and was named the Dragon Emperor and than Kuzuryushin the nine-headed dragon god(These guys aren't OCs, but you can still make stuff up about them & not fallow there actual history, also your allowed to have Naruto to have all of the spirits if you wish). Naruto has met his spirit(s) & has been trained by him(or them) ever since he was a child so look out schools in the district of Kanto & the spirits of the Three Kingdoms because Naruto is here to break the chains of fate & to end the war for good. As have you seen/read the basic idea of this challenge is Naruto being part of NarutoxIkki Tousen/Battle Vixens world instead of his own world. The story pairing has to be from a NarutoxHarem to a Massive Harem, also your allowed to have turn the guys into girls(except Naruto)._

Wow that is a good storyline...Unfortunately this sounds too perverted. I don't think webdemon will do something like that..Not like he's the kind of guy to write silly stories about fictional character randomly seducing each other and engaging in sexual and or sexually orientated acts just to please people who have no jobs and live off their parents right?

Sasuke and Sakura:..............

Ryuubi: what?

Sasuke:.....Suddenly I feel a hint of nostalgia.

Sakura: Don't remind me.

Ryuubi: What? Did I say something wrong?

Sasuke: Nevermind. Why don't we move on...You mind giving that back?

Ryuubi: No I wanna read the next one?

Sasuke: Hey he asked me to do this not you.

Ryuubi: Yeah but I wanna do it. Cause you make it sound uninteresting.

Sasuke: I'm doing this as a favor you know.

Sakura: oh really?

Sasuke: Yeah..Not like I got bribed into doing it.

Ryuubi:...Hey he's lying...He got bribed. Tell me tell me what's he got against you?

Sasuke: Ryuubi you need to keep your trap shut if I were you.

Ryuubi: Hey it's not my fault he's got something on you...So tell me tell me what's the 411

Sasuke: I'll show you...You see this? (Pulls out a book) this book has everything you want to know and more...Want it? (Start to move the book from left to right. Her eyes following it like a dog eyeing a stick. With one final flick he tosses it out of the studio.) Go get it!

Ryuubi: MUST HAVE BOOK! PRECIOUS PRECIOUS BOOK! (She runs out of the studio)

Sakura: Sasuke that was kind of low of you to play with her feelings like that. She's not a dog you know.

Sasuke: Yeah I know...Hey is that Koukin Shuyruu I see?

Sakura (Puts her hand over her eyes to shield the light away.) WHERE? (She gets booted by Sasuke as he locks the door)

Sasuke:There...Now where was I...Okay...This one is Also from Agurra. I'll answer this one too I guess...He writes again

_To Webdemon_

_How come Chinkyuu isn't clinging to Ryofu like see did in anime and manga?_

That's a good question...Why don't we let her answer that..Please welcome the starlet beauty from the hit series Ikki tousen Chinkyuu Koudai.

Chinkyuu: Thank you Sasuke. *ahem* Well as you know I am indeed playing Ryofu's lesbian lover in the anime and manga. "I" however am not really gay. I was just acting like I am now with this tale. I was also a lesbian in the first Naruto and Ikki tousen Crossover. You see though I was comfortable with being with a girl. Hell I've even experimented with that blond girl Ino once or twice. But this time around I'm not gonna go girl on girl cause I did that already!

Ino: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!

Chinkyuu: Oh..Ino I was just talking about you.

Ino: Chinkyuu I thought you weren't going to tell anyone about that.

Chinkyuu: Tell them what Ino?

Ino: I'm not a lesbian.

Chinkyuu: No no no of course your not...I know that!

Ino: Then tell them it was just out of curiousity

Chinkyuu: But you were kind of enjoying what I was doing to you.

Ino:...*Cheek flush red* No I was not...It was just the heat of the moment.

Chinkyuu: Then how come you kept calling for me to come over huh?

Ino: I tell you I'm not gay!

Chinkyuu: I didn't say you were. I'm not gay either....I'm actually Bisexual.

Ino:...Really?

Chinkyuu: I have a boyfriend you know...Hey...you know he's into girl on girl sex. Wanna come over and give him a show?

Ino: Hey that's a bit bold for you to ask me that.

Chinkyuu: C'mon it'll be fun. Sides you like the thing I did with my tongue right?

Ino: *red as all hell*.....Fine...let's make this quick.

Chinkyuu: (grabs her hand and plants a pop kiss on her lips) What are waiting for, He's waiting for us! (They run out the studio)

Sasuke:..........................................................................................................O_O...What the hell was that just now?...Whatever next question comes from...Some one who chooses to remain anonymous...Okay mister or miss Anonymous rights

_To Webdemon!_

_You did so well with the NaruHina on your last Crossover..Please put her back we need more NaruHina!_

_No one can have Naruto-kun other than Hinata-chan...NaruHina forever!_

_...._Well we can throw that one away. On to the next one

Kan'u: Sasuke Uchiha..What did you just do?

Sasuke: For fucks sake what now?

Kan'u: Don't you use that tone with me young man...You were littering.

Sasuke: I was not! Just threw that paper away.

Kan'u: You tossed a piece of paper to the ground without even having the decency to pick it up and recycle it. Have you no shame?

Sasuke: It's just a piece of paper god. You're just like my mother!

Kan'u: Sasuke Uchiha I will give to the count of three to pick that paper up and recycle it or you be severely punished with my up most authority.

Sasuke: What are you gonna do?

Kan'u: 1

Sasuke: Oh I'm so scared. The little girl is going to punish me. What'll I do What'll I do oh someone help me she's gonna hurt me.

Kan'u: (She pulls out her spear from behind her.) **2**

Sasuke: Oh no...Poor little is gonna hurt me...Someone help me she's gonna hurt poor little Sasuke. Give me a break I'm an Uchiha not a wuss.

Kan'u: (Swings the speak from out in front of Sasuke and a bit of his hair from his head.)

Sasuke:....O_O

Kan'u: **2 1/2**

Sasuke: (picks up the paper and puts it in the recycling bin.)...All done.

Kan'u: Good boy...Now what will do to fan letters when you want to throw them away?

Sasuke: I will recycle it to promote a cleaner and healthier place for you and me to live.

Kan'u: That's a good boy...I hope this is the last time I must force my hand.

Sasuke: Yes miss.

Kan'u: I will be leaving now. Have a good day Sasuke. (She walks to the door)

Sasuke: *bitch*

Kan'u: WHAT WAS THAT!

Sasuke: Nothing! I didn't say anything!

Kan'u: (looks at him up and down.) I thought so...Good day Sasuke. (She leaves the studio.)

Sasuke: Well that was eventful. I wasn't going to answer that anyway. Well that's all the time we have for today. Next time we begin the prologue to the seven tales time. Ch.27. Pleased to meet you mother! See you next time.

Me:....Sasuke..

Sasuke:What?

Me:...You didn't do that right...do it right or I send in the rabid sex fans in here...I think I hear them right now!

(Outside a roar of loud female voices calling out to Sasuke.)

Sasuke: Aww cut me some slack here man. Do I have to do it seriously?

Me:Yes you do...The fans know me this way...Now Hacelo.

Sasuke: Fine....See ye next time ^ ^.

Me: Much better...See ys next time folks ^ ^.


	27. Pleased to meet you mother

**Ch.27 Pleased to meet you mother.**

Here I am guys. Time to bring back our favorite hero. I wonder what he's been up to since Yagura and Houtou have been busy...busy with Ryofu I would Imagine...What an odd couple I would think...Oh well I have no say in it.

I've been really busy as of late. Work has been screwing with me. I got pwned with the work location, They frikkin stuck me at the wrong attraction. You see I wanted to work at the Maharajah Jungle trek but those scheduling bastards screwed me over and places me at Kali river rapids. The last place I REALLY and I mean REALLY want to be in when I come in. I need to talk to the scheduling manager or a shop steward. Grr this really sucks.

Oh well at least there is something I can do about it. Okay enough ranting.

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

A fine cool day begins in the halls of Rakuyou Academy. The students are all making their way to class with each of them talking and dawdling amongst themselves. The school would have seemed to enjoy a certain piece for now. This all to blissful haven was the cornerstone of typical student life.....Until.

"WHAAAAAAT?" Screamed a voice which scared away all the birds. All the students turned around looking for the person who made the yell heard around the world. (A/N: Pun on the phrase "shot heard around th world.") The scene now comes to Naruto Uzumaki, Ryofu Housen, Ryuubi Gentouku and Kakashi Hatake.

"You gotta be kidding me. Mom and dad wanna come visit me in the city and they are on their way here now?" Screamed Naruto holding a letter which he read constantly. He paced around like a caged tiger wondering about how he was going to explain his current living conditions. Ryofu patted his head in order to sooth his pain. "There there baby it's gonna be fine. I'm sure we can tell your parents that you had to move in with me for extreme circumstances."

"You don't understand Ryofu if my mom and dad find out I'm living with a girl they'll flip out. My mother especially, She was always undermining me when I would talk to girls and stuff. She thought I had taken after my father."

"What would make her think that way?"

"Long story..too long for me to tell you." Ryuubi Interrupted by raising her hand. "Umm...If you want Naruto you can say that the house you lived at was destroyed in a fire and you and to live at Ryofu's house cause nothing else was available."

"I could say that.....But parents are well known for picking up their kids eyes." Ryofu held her hips. "I don't know what the big deal is Naruto I mean I think kind of cool that you're mom and pops are coming. I kind of always wanted to see them anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah... I mean....I might be thir daughter in law." She blushed, All the others in the room only sighed in misery. "Well in any case it's not that much of a pressing matter. Leaving that aside I have some good news."Kakshi spoke out, They all turned to him. " We now have officially have recruited the six tailed slug into our ranks. It looks like we have good numbers enough to fend for ourselves now." Naruto put his fist in th air.

"Awesome Kakashi-sensei."

"Now there is something that I would like to inform you. We got a report from Yagura and Houtou. It seems an underground crime syndicate called the black dragon have established a hideout from some ways off. They too have been spotted both recruiting and searching for something as well."

"Don't tell me sensei!"

"Yes Naruto. They're after the Jinchuuriki also. The Akatsuki are also aware of this seeing as though several of my sources tell me they are keeping tabs on them and us."

"Well that makes my day. Who's the leader of the black dragons?"

"The same man I told Gaara and Ryuubi about."

"You don't mean that Orochimaru?"

"Wait a second. Orochimaru? That's guys' dead."

"According to who?"

"Last I heard he died along with my great aunt Tsunade a long time ago. Before I was born."

"Well whoever told you that told you half the truth. Orochimaru survived his encouter and runs the syndicate trying to find new ways to sustain his own body."

"...No...That means Gramma Tsunade's..." He put his head down in shame. Ryofu held his hand in order to further comfort him. "It's okay Naruto...I;m here...Everything's gonna be okay..." She pecked his cheek which in turned made him grin a bit. "See? I told you I can make you grin didn't I?"

"Aww isn't that cute!" Ryuubi cooed. Suddenly in came Kan'u through the door. "Hello everyone." Naruto looked and turned away hiding his slightly red face. "Hello Naruto."

"Oh...Uh Hi Kan'u...How are you?" He perked up instantly. Kan'u saw the his fake smile from a mile away. " You don't seem well Naruto. What is it?" He went redder touching his too index fingers together.

"Oh nothing...I'm fine." His thoughts fell to the day Kan'u had kissed his lips during the golden week festival._"Man ever since that day I can't look at her the same.......Oh man this is so awkward..Bad enough I have to feel wierd around Ryofu...Now her too? This is too much."_

"Are you sure?"

"Well...Other than the usual stuff my parents are coming to visit me today." Suddenly Kan'u thought started racing from all different angles. "_His...parents are coming....Oh my...This is too soon...And..isn't he living with Ryofu...Oh no you don't I will earn honoable mother and fathers good graces. This fight is MINE!" _She started to stare at Ryofu. She stared with the same train of thought. _"If that dyke thinks she can move in on my man and get recognized as his lover, Think again. I'll be earning the acknowledgement of mother and father dearest. Naruto's sweet ass is MINE!" _Fire was seen in their eyes. All of then sudden felt the tension build from the spirit these two girl were emitting.

"So Kan'u...Are going to wanna see Naruto's parents?"

"Why yes...I would like that meet them." She spoke through her teeth.

"What are you talk to them about Naruto's life here. You know I should be the one to give them a good time. I am his "TRUE!" lover."

"What makes you think I would want to put myself out like that to Naruto so boldly. It is clear that only through recognition of the honorable mother and father is the true companion decided."

"is that so? Then this battle already won. I'll get mother and fathers' praise long before you would even start. I've taken good care of their son for this long. They have no choice but to recognize ME as his one and only."

"You always talk a big game but you can not have the strength to back it up!" She inched closer to Ryofu's face.

"I'll teach you!" They growled at each other with rage peaking out. Ryofu stepped back grabbing Naruto's head and pushing him into her ample chest. "You see this? If they see how much we really like each other they'll be okay with me as his caretaker!"

"Grrr...I accept your challenge Ryofu Housen. Prepare for defeat." She ran out the room. "Kan'u wait for me!" Ryuubi followed her in toe. " That two timing skank thinks she can snatch you away from me! He's only allowed to be with girls I go out with! I don't approve the likes of HER! C'mon Naruto your parents are waiting." She grabbed his hand storming out of the room. Kakashi was left out the loop.

"...well....this won't end well."

**In Ryofu's car**

The air was thick with rage coming from the green haired beauty. She didn't utter a single word until they got to a stoplight. Naruto decided to strike a conversation.

"Uhh...You know I take after my mom you know. They say I look more like her than I do my own dad." Nothing was heard Ryofu. "..Also I'm an only child...No brothers or sisters...I was spoiled as a kid hehehehee!." He sighed seeing Ryofu still not talking to him. "..I used to own a dog once you know...We called it spot! He was such a good dog too." He can see that this was getting him nowhere. _"Something must have upset her...Man she can sure show her anger huh....I better lighten the mood a bit!"_

He decided to comment on her looks, Maybe this would have her talking to him. "You know your pig tails look cute today...How do you keep you hair so well kept? I mean you gotta have some good shampoo right?....right?" Still nothing, This was not looking for him at all. They finally got to the house with Ryofu slamming the car door.

"Ryofu if your mad about something please tell me. Maybe we can work it out!" He followed her inside, The door closing behind him. He looked behind him seeing Ryofu facing the door.

"...Ryofu......Ryofu...is everything alright?....Hello!"

"Your cloths...lose 'em." He tilted his head at her reply. "...huh?"

"I SAID LOSE YOUR FUCKING CLOTHS!" He started to take off his shirt when an angry sigh escaped Ryofu's mouth. "FASTER NARUTO!"

"I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN! WHAT'S YOUR DEAL?"

"GRR." She pushed him against the couch and tossed away his shirt and pants. She tore her blouse off exposing her bare breasts to him. She slammed him against the bed and beforehe knew it she forced her tongue his throat. He was barely able to take in any amount of air into his lungs. She manage to take off her skirt leaving only her panties on. She rolled herself out of the couch with Naruto and started to tongue dive once again. After she broked contact Naruto took in a huge gasp of air.

"Ryofu what the hell is going with you. This isn't the place to do this! What if my parents come here and see us here!"

"Your right. Hurry up and head to the bedroom!"

"That's not what I mea-"

"YOU, ME, BED, NOW!" She ordered. She dragged him into room pushing him against the bed pulling the covers over them. She had removed her panties throwing them away under the sheets. She also managed to throw Naruto's undergarments as quick as a flash.

"Now stay put and shut up! I'm fucking you till you scream my name in horrible agony. YOUR DICK IS MINE BITCH!" She started to lick his neck bucking her hips up and down. "Aww fuck yeah...OH shit I needed this."

"Ryofu what the hell?"

"This is angry sex Naruto now shut the fuck up and fuck my tight wet -" A loud truck horn censored her last word (A/n: I'm such a tease.) Outside the door two figures came in wondering around the house. They had heard moans and shouting from upstairs. The two figures decided to investigate the noises. As they got closer and closer they could here two people yelling out and moaning profanities that would make a sailor go mad.

"Fuck me hard Fuck me hard Fuck me hard! Fuck me harder! HARDER! FUCKING DRILL MY WET WANTING WOMANHOOD! Fucking hell! Oh shit fucking break me in half you son of a bitch! Fuck yes this amazing!" One figured gasped holding her mouth. They had opened the door walking in on Naruto getting ridden by Ryofu.

"OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON?" Ryofu and Naruto looked to their left seeing a woman with long red hair. Her blouse was a light blue with a picture of a panda bear, Of course she had a impressive figure and bust size. The man on her left was a long blond hair man with blue eyes which seem almost like saphires. He had on a coat which had red flames decaling the bottom of it. They had their eyes as big as pears. They saw the horror that was Naruto and Ryofu commiting fornication. The four stared at each other for a good twen seconds before Naruto realized the situation he was in.

"....HOLY SHIT! MOM?!? DAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ryofu screamed covering herself when Naruto shoved his parents out of the room.

**Afterward**

Naruto and Ryofu kneeled before the adults bowing their heads.

" Rise the both of you!" Spoke his father.

"...Dad....mom I can explain!"

"There's nothing to explain dear. I know what I saw in there!" His mom shouted.

"Listen mister and miss Uzumaki!"

"WHO SAID YOU COULD TALK BITCH? HOW DARE YOU LAY A FINGER ON MY BELOVED SON! BY RIGHTS I SHOULD RIP OUT YOUR UTERUS!"

"Kushina...Calm down it's not as bad as it could have been!

"FUCK THAT MINATO! SHE FUCKING HAD SEX WITH MY ONLY SON!"

"Mom please don't me mad at her. It wasn't her fault!"

"YOU SHUT UP! YOU HAD THE GULL TO FORNICATE WITH THIS GIRL? I'VE TAUGHT YOU BETTER NARUTO UZUMAKI! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THINGS LIKE THAT? WE DIDN'T SEND YOU HERE JUST TO START SOWING YOUR OATS! THE HELL'S A MATTER WITH YOU?

"MOM PLEASE LET ME TALK. WE'RE GOING OUT!" Shouted Naruto. All of a sudden Kushina gasped at her child's sudden comment. Ryofu was stunned for him to be able to say it so bluntly.

"....Naruto....your seeing this girl!" As Kushina was about to question. Kan'u opened the door surveying the scene that was taking place. "......Did I come at a bad time?"

"Naruto...who's she?"

"Oh...You need nto worry. I was just here to take care of your son honorable mother?" A sudden dark aura surrounded Kushina. "You were going to do WHAT to my son?" She turned to Naruto.."Naruto....You going out with her too?"

"...Mom...hold a second!"

"YOU LITTLE INGRAAAAAAATE!" SHe yelled out as loud as she can causing birds to fly away in fear.

When things calmed down finally Naruto, Kan'u and Ryofu kneeled looking at Kushina and Minato. "You'll have to excuse my wife girls. She's a bit protective of her our son. I see that you seem to have taken an interest in him. Is that true you two?"

"..Umm...Yeah...You see I really love your son Mister Uzumaki."

"You can call me Minato. I'm not good with formalities."

"If say so Minato." She was now where Naruto got his looks from. "_Wow his dad is cute..I know where Naruto get's his charms from."_

"So what are your names if you don't mind me asking?" Minato asked. Kan'u bowed putting her first three finger of both hands on the ground touching her head to the ground. "It is an honor to finally you Minato. I am a dear friend of Naruto Uzumaki. I am Kan'u Unchou." Kushina whistled rather interestingly. "Wow I like her already. She act's just like his future wife. You've been taking care of him?"

"Yes I ha- OWW!" She winced at the pinch Ryofu did to her butt. "Umm Actually I am currently living with him now. You see there were some extreme circumstances and I offerd for him to stay with. Also I'm currently am dating your child. He is a sweet boy to me. He acts a lot like you miss Uzumaki."

"The names Kushina, And from what I saw in there you really do love him." Ryofu and Naruto blushed at each other. Kan'u tilting her head wondering about what was going on.

"So Ryofu, How long have you and Naruto been seeing each other?" Minato asked.

"We've been together for 3 months. They've been the best 3 months I've ever had."

"Bet it was the best you ever had period." Kushina spoke out bluntly.

"MOM! That's embarrassing."

"Well what did you expect. She was practically telling him to break her in half dear!" Kan'u stared daggers at Ryofu. "What did you do to Naruto your lewd woman?"

"I said I was sorry. What else am I supposed to say." She got up and patted Kan'u's hand. "You...You have been looking after him like she has?"

"Umm...Well... yes you see....um...That is to say." Her face went into tomato mode. "...I see...Well then there only one thing to do...Naruto Uzumaki you leave this all to me." She pointed at herself with her thumb.

"...Mom...what are you going to do?"

"Isn't is obvious. These two are in love with you. One is OBVIOUSLY forward about it and therefore willing to keep you "satisfied". Kan'u on the other hand is a rather subtle woman, When she wants to show a man how she feels she will confess her love. Dear what do you think?"

"Darling I think this is all too much for even me to handle."

"Jeez! Okay so with that said I will now make my announcement. Naruto......Who do you like best?" The question caught him completely off guard. "Mom...I can't just say stuff like that I mean it's too embarrassing."

"You said you we're going with...what was your name?"

"Ryofu Housen."

"Yeah...her!" A sweat drop came from the back of Ryofu's head. _" I don't think she likes me. Good thing I still can impress Minato."_

"Well yeah but...well. you see." He looked at Kan'u from the corner of his eye. Kan'u caught his gaze seeing that look all too well. "_...Does this mean?.....He may have feelings for me?" _Ryofu held his hand tight. "Naruto!"

"I do love her...But you see...I have a lot of friends and I love them too...that's why I can't all choosey." Kan'u and Ryofu gasped at his reply. Kushina nodding her head in approval motioned her son to get up. "Naruto....You know as you mother I'll support you with whatever you do. That's why we wanted you to come to the city to strike out on your own. That response you said tell me and your father that you indeed have grown up a lot."

"Really?"

"Of course....However."

"Uh oh!"

"I can't just let this keep going...So....In light of this develpoment....Ryofu Housen...Kan'u Unchou....both of you rise!" They got up not taking their eyes off of Kushina. "Yes mother?"

"......You two are going to live here starting today!"

"WHAT!"

"That's my final decision..Take it or I will forbid you two from seeing my boy again." They smiled and gave thanks for this opportunity. "We thank you for letting look after your boy!" She cleared her throat gaining everyones' attention again. "But...I have one condition....Both of you have to keep your hands OFF of my son...If you touch him of try to do perverted things with him he;s coming back home with us...is that understood?"

"Yes mother." Secretly Ryofu and Kan'u already started to plot against each other._ "I'll earn the title of his lover you stupid cunt. Naruto's hot body belongs to ME!" _

_"I'll make sure that green haired pervert stays away from my one true love. You'll be sorry you ever crossed me Ryofu Housen."_

"Okay now that all this is settle we need to get to the real reason why we're here. Kushina honey it's time."

"Aww c'mon you gotta be kidding. We just got here!"

"Kushina.." He gave a stern look at her. "Fine!..Only cause I love you darling."

"Love you too dear. Now....Ryofu Kan'u do you mind leaving us alone for a second. We need to discuss some private matters." They went away to the kitchen. "Naruto I'll make us dinner."

"I'll help set the table." They went off with Ryofu pulling Kan'u over. " Hey... You think they are here cause of the fox awakening?"

"I do not know...and Why are you hold my breast?" Ryofu saw her hand squeezing Kan'u ample chest and let go. "Sorry!" She only groaned at her. "No matter. we should not eavesdrop on them. It's a family matter."

"Shh...Keep it down. I'm trying to hear." Kan'u sighed in frustration. "_There no shame in this woman."_

"Naruto....I want to ask you...How have you been...Everything alright?"

"Yes dad."

"Anything unusual about your time here?" Minato's face showed much concerned.

"Yeah dad everything's fine...what are you guys talking about?"

"...Son...There is something we have to tell you...It's better if we head to a room we're it's safe."

"Alright. Let's go upstairs." Naruto took his folks to Ryofu's room. To Kushina's eyes she was well kept. "Wow I half expected it to be a almost trashed. It seems she is girl after all."

"Mom...Jeez!"

"Don't take that tone with me young man. She may as well be a total slut for all I care. Albeit your slut but a slut nonetheless."

"....I hate it when you hold grudges."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought. Now...Sit down Naruto." He pulled up two chairs as he sat on Ryofu's bed. They looked at each other and with Kushina holding Minato grabbing on tight faced Naruto. They had a serious aura to them. One could easily tell that they had much concert for their son. Minato began to speak first to break the awkward silence. " Now son...Before I tell you this...Does that birthmark hurt you at all."

"If this is about the fox I know it already..Actually I know about her?"

"Her?"

"Her name is Kyuuko. She's one of the-"

"Chosen Ten. The ninth in line to protect this world from a great evil."

"Ten?...I thought it was nine."

"No Naruto...There is one more spirit that was drawn from the jewel. It was the same demon that attacked earth long ago. What they refer to as the fallen one. This spirit was none a dreaded monster but one their own.....Gone rogue."

"What do you mean mom?

"It's as I said Naruto. True there are nine Konjin warriors with the spiritual energy of the sacred but there was a tenth piece that was also found. This was the ten tailed beast that was responsible for threatening this world last time. This demon was sealed away by the chosen nine never to be awaken..until now."

"So what's this ten tailed beasts deal?"

"It hates humanity. It harbors a distrust cause for some reason it was betrayed by one. It fell into darkness and became unable to stop itself from causing mass destruction Naruto. That's what we came here Naruto. We want to stop from happening."

"That's great cause me and Ryofu have already awaken Kyuuko."

"Wait wait wait...What did Ryofu and you do?"

"Oh yeah that right...She's my guardian." From outside the room where Ryofu and Kan'u were eavesdropping a loud voice boomed through the house. "SHE'S YOUR WHAAAAAAAAT?"

"Kushina please calm down. Who would have thought she was his guardian anyway."

"I'm fine dear...Thank you."

"So now you know. She's my guardian."

"I see...Minato."

"I know...Naruto...There is something else we have to tell you."

"What is it dad?"

"I didn't want to be the one to tell you son but with your released Konjin the Akatsuki will be after you now more than ever."

"How do you know about the Akatsuki?"

"Cause we know who the leader is."

"I know too. This guy Nagato right?"

"No my boy..He's not...Rather he's is working for a higher power. Naruto do you remember Madara from back home?" Naruto nodded his head. "Well we think he may be manipulating him from the shadows. Which is why your mother and I have come to this decision...Kushina you tell him I can't."

"Minato...He's your son he understands you as he understands me."

"But I just can't..."

"Tell me what guys...Mom this isn't funny."

"Naruto...Your father is trying to saw that...We have to take you home." Two gasps were heard from the outside of the door. "Hey you two. Long were you planning to stand there?" They got in the room and bowed their heads. "I'm sorry Kushina. I was worried about Naruto."

"As was I honorable mother."

"It's alright I know why. So I take it you know our situation right?"

"Yeah..but I think it's not the right thing to do. We managed to save six of the nine Jinchuuriki."

"Yes he has...Your son has done a wonderful job saving countless lives from the Akatsuki and other who would hurt the other Jinchuuriki."Kushina looked back at her husband. "This is cutting it close dear."

"Yes..but we can't risk the Akatsuki going after Naruto now that his Konjin is released. Please understand our decision."

"But I can't be without him...Please don't take him away."

"We have to Ryofu. This is the only way to keep Madara from getting my child."

"Forget it mom..I'm not going!" She turned around addressing. "It's not a suggestion it's me being a parent. Now that's the end of this."

"I said I'm not going."

"I'm not gonna repeat myself young man. Get your things and get ready to leaf."

"I won't!"

"Naruto Uzumaki young man if your not packed in five minutes I swear to god!

"I SAID NO!" They all gasped at his sudden outburst. "I refuse to run away cause you think I can't handle this. I'm not abandoning my friends at the time they need me the most. I can't just leave them hangning."

"Don't be a dumbass Naruto. YOU'LL DIE IF MADARA TAKES YOU!"

"I DON'T CARE!" *Slap*! Kushina's hand ran across his face faster than lighting. She panted with tear forming in her eyes. "You shut the hell up right now! How DARE you say something like that to me. If you think I can go on living knowing I couldn't my own flesh and blood YOUR WRONG! I DO CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU. YOUR AND MINATO ARE THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I ANYTHING SHOULD HAPPEN TO YOU. DON'T YOU EVER I MEAN EEVER SAY YOU DON'T CARE IF YOU DIED. WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF I LOST YOU HUH? WHAT ABOUT OUR FATHER? YOUR FATHER, YOUR FRIENDS, WHAT ABOUT HINATA, NEJI, SHIKAMARU, SASUKE, HUH? AND THESE TWO GIRLS WHO LOVE YOU NARUTO. WHAT ABOUT THEM HUH? DON'T YOU CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO THEM IF THEY LOST YOU HUH. I WON'T LOSE ANOTHER FAMILY AGAIN! I FUCKING WON'T. NOT YOU NARUTO! NOT MY BOY! She hugged him as if she would never see him again. Her tears streaming down her cheeks holding her beloved son in her arm. "I can't lose you Naruto....I can't...Please.....please don't go..stay with me and we could be a family again...God I miss you so much Naruto.*sniff* my sweet little boy."

"...Mom....I'm sorry....I really am" Naruto was also on the verge of tears hugging Kushina with the same affection she was showing him. Minato also joined in soothing his wife and son. "Please understand Naruto this is for your own good..I have to protect you...I have to keep you in my arms *sniff* If anything were to happen to you I don't know what I'd do."

"..Mom...I know your just looking out for me...But you have to understand that I can't leave here as long as those who need me are in trouble...if I ran away I may as well give up on them. I may as well would have handed them over to the Akatsuki...They need me...And right now I need to believe in me mom....Please...You'd said you'd support me in whatever I did." Suddenly as he spoke those words flashes of Naruto's life with her ran through her mind. She had seen him mature from a small boy to a grown man able to make his own decisions. She knew that every time he'd fall he'd get back up and try again. That was the attitude she saw in him today. She knew that she had done the right thing when she raised him. Ryofu and Kan'u touched her shoulders. She looked seeing the happiness in their faces. "Kushina. You've done a great job with Naruto...He's the most handsome and wonderful guy I've ever met. It's that spark in his spirit that I've come to love about him. I know how his parents if I took a glimpse of his personality. Your child's not a child anymore...He's a fine and very strong man. a man that I would spend the rest of my life with...and protect him just a you still do."

"She's right...I too have fallen under his spell of enthusiasm...and let be known that he and I have made a promise to always help each other out. I would come to Naruto's aid should he ever need..and I know he will. I love your son so much that I would weep to heavens if he was no longer in my life..Please believe in him as you always do. As I have now more than ever." Kushina looked at his son and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You know you really do take after me Naruto...Your so stubborn you know that?" She gave a bit of a sniffle, Her face now showing happiness that she always had felt during her time with him.

"I know...I am an Uzumaki after all..and an Uzumaki never stops."

"*sniff*...Never goes back in his word." She gave one big sigh. "Alright...I give...but if you ever want to come home Naruto...Come running...dinner will be waiting for you...okay?"

"Thank you mom...Dad."

"You know son I've always said you had a gift no other Uzumaki had. The fire inside you. Just as I told when I gave you your magatama. I remember when I gave it to you."

"I do too dad."

"Then keep those words in mind my son. You'll always have the strength to pull through in the end. No matter what happens." They all embraced in a group hug. "Hey guys...wanna get dinner on the table?..I'm starving!"

"I'll get it." Ryofu ran to the table as fast as she could. Kan'u tried to beat her to it. "I will not lose to you. Honorable mother will be pleased with MY cooking." They started to bicker amongst themselves. The Uzumaki family laughing as they came down stairs. Kushina hold both of her men on either side of her. She knew that even if the odds were against them. She would be happy knowing her son could face it head on.

"Now what's for dinner I wonder."

"Pork and beef ramen!" Kushina and Naruto both perked up and the prospect. "RAMEN! WHERE WHERE!" They both said in unison. They are now seen from the outside window enjoying a typical family dinner. This time Ryofu and Kan'u were invited.

**In another part of the city**

"Pein...It's time."

"I know...Sousou...Suigetsu. It's time..I'll take care of the black dragon leader. You two find the seven tailed Jinchuuriki." Sousou and Suigetsu nodded and walk away to find their target.

"It's time we begin our operation." Konan and Pein looked at the moon seeing what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

So with that the next chapter is done. Let's see how this arc plays out. After this one more Jinchuuriki and the grand finale.

Next time. Ch.28. Buzz off! Pt1

See ya next time ^ ^. Omake at the end of Ch.28


	28. Buzz off Pt1

**Ch.28 Buzz off Pt1**

WOO! Aww yeah time for the long haul. This one will surpass the previous one in terms of chapters. WOO! Time to kick ass. So yeah I got his PM from this guy called firefly25...I was like lolwhut! I don't really know how to approach this kind of thing. It's like kind of weird that I even got that sort of proposal you know. It's just odd. Oh well I'll reread it once I get this chapter done. Hope you liked the last chapter. Kushina and Minato have made their debut for this tale. Now let's see what happens with the seven tails awakening.

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

Ryofu woke from her slumber hearing her alarm come from behind her. She turned it off looking around her. Before she realized it a hand had poked her side. She saw that Naruto was sleeping soundly with his pajamas. There was something that caught her eye above his sleeping head in the dresser. It was a small note written by what she read as Kushina. She decided to read it:

"To Naruto, Your father and I are staying at a hotel for the next week or so while we're here in the city. We are also gonna check up on Mikoto's son while we're at. Mikoto was unable to come up with us so she wanted us to keep tabs on Sasuke. Let's hope my first meeting with will be a pleasant. I'm joking by the way. *yeesh*" She muttered. She continued to read. "See you soon dear, We love you my son. Take care and don't let your guard down. Love mom and dad. Aww that's so sweet." She noticed the P.S note on the bottom.

"P.S Ryofu if your reading this don't you DARE touch Naruto inappropriately. That goes for that Kan'u girl too. I want him focusing on his studies not his sex life. KTHXBAI!"

"She's never gonna live that down is she. I have to come up with a way to turn this around." She heard Naruto snore and turn around. "But can ingore that cutey sleeping right. Wake up Naruto we gotta go!" She started to shake his shoulder. He refused to wake up from her rattling. This was when she popped an idea. She got back under the sheets and ran her hands across his chest tracing circles around certain parts of his body. The sensation caused him to stir a bit. This was indeed the reaction she was waiting for.

"Wake up Naruto...Wake upp..We need to get up for school...Baby!"

"I don't wanna go mom...I don't wanna...Five more minutes." She then ran her hands across his legs earning her a shudder from her blondie. "Oh Naruto...Do I have to wake you up the hard way?' She put a little emphasis on the word 'hard'. She reached for him and put a squeeze in her grip. "Ah is that a stiffy I feel?" Naruto's eyes shot up like rockets, Causing him to wake from his dreamland stumlbing to the floor. Ryofu giggled at his pain.

"Oww...damn what a wake up call." She got from the floor unaware that he had no cloths on so upon standing up had given a bit of fanservice to Ryofu. "Oh. Naruto someone wants to play!" She looked down below his waist. He looked down confirming what Ryofu had just said. "GAH! Ryofu! What the hell did you undress me?"

"No...I decided I wanted to spoon with you last night to make up for the angry sex we had last night."

"Yeah but did you have to undress me for that?"

"I didn't undress you...You did that on your own." Suddenly memories of last played in his mind. After he had remembered taking off his cloths and unable to find his pajamas had to sleep with nothing on (A/N: this one was for teh ladehs! I aim to please girls...;D). After they got dressed a knock was heard from the outside.

"Naruto..Naruto it is I Kan'u. I've come to walk with you today!" Naruto opened the door and there she stood in all of her beauty. He took time to admire her fora good five seconds. Kan'u had started to trace circles on the ground with her feet, her face looking at the floor mat which read: "HOME".

"Oh Naruto you don't have to be so bold. It's embarrassing you know!" She started to blush.

"Uh..uh.. Sorry Kan'u I was just..you know..daydreaming."

"You don't have to be so modest Naruto." She started to whisper to herself. "If it's you...I don't mind you staring."

"What was that?" She snapped out of her fantasy looking back at him. "oh nothing..So are you ready to go..Ryuubi is outside as well."

"Okay. We'll be out in a second. Oh yeah and my mom says hi!"

"Give her my up most regards Naruto." She smiled. He got back in the hosue leaving the door open. Ryofu had seen her at the front door and shouted at Naruto who was upstairs.

"Naruto you left the door open. You're gonna let in a rat or something."

"Excuse me!" Kan'u scolded.

"Oh...I didn't see you there...I almost thought a stray cat was coming in."

"I'll have you know that your petty insults won't affect me. I'm here for Naruto."

"Whatever silicon chest. Keep talking cause all I hear is "I'm a man stealing whore!"

"Your words will not get to me. I'm going to endure you for his sake."

"Aww isn't that sweet. Listen hussie whatever angle your working it's not gonna work. You can flirt and tease all you want I know my man will come back to me. Face it this win's on me."

"Really? I could have sworn that mother had already taken interest in me rather than you."

"You know what you can take-...I'm not arguing with you Kan'u. I won't fight with you as long as Naruto's around. Besides I promised myself I'd be more lenient toward you anyway."

"Oh what's with the change of heart? Are trying to win over me to win over honorable mother?"

"Just keep that clam eating mouth shut. Jeez you've been nothing but trouble lately." Naruto got down seeing the tension rise again from Ryofu and Kan'u. "Are you two at it again? It never ends with you two. You guys need to kiss and make up!"

"I maybe Bi but I wouldn't kiss her even if she was the last woman on earth."

"I refuse to apologize to this pervert."

"Guys...C'mon can't we all just get along?"

"NO!" they shouted. "Okay okay...But at least tolerate each other. I don't want either of my friends at each others throats. Please?" He asked Ryofu. She sighed not able to ignore his plea. "I hate it when you do that. It turns me on though." She teased.

"Now let us go. You'll be late and Ryuubi is dying." The three got out from her house and decided to walk to Rakuyou. Ryuubi stand next to Naruto showing him her new book.

"Hey Naruto I just picked up this cool new novel called twilight. It's such a romantic novel. That main characters a vampire who's in love with this human girl. It's so sweet I've almost fell in love with it. You should read it with me sometime."

"I think I'll pass. I'm not into chick novels."

"Oh?..What do you read Naruto?"

"I prefer action novels and-"

"Porn!"

"RYOFU!"

"I'm joking. You don't need porn when you got me babe!" She kissed his cheek earning a glare from Kan'u. As they were walking they saw Koukin and another girl walking together from across the streets. Ryofu whistled at them both which made them turn.

"HEY KOUKIN! HAKUFU OVER HERE!" The girl ran as fast as she could to Ryofu hugging her. "Oh Ryofu it's so good to see you!"

"Hey Koukin. How ya been pretty boy?"

"I'm fine Ryofu, And will you stop calling me that?"

"Oh c'mon pretty you can never live that name down. Not after your little fanclub gathers."

"Why do I even bother?" Koukin sighed. Ryofu turned her attention to the girl still embracing her.

"Hakufu Sonsaku it's been a while! How are you?"

"Good...Hey who's the kid?" She noticed Naruto standing next to her. She also noticed her hands intertwined with her. Naruto had gazed upon the orange haired beauty with breats almost as big Ryofu's

"Oh Hi...I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I go to the same school as Ryofu."

"Naruto...HEY! Your that Nine tailed Jinchuuriki I've heard so much about!" She started to jump up. Naruto closed her mouth. "Shh...Someone could hear you. And how do you know about the nine tails?"

"Duh everyone's heard of it. Ryofu tells me alot about you. So you must be her boyfriend."

"Heheheh...Well...I guess you could say that!" He downplayed his relationship with Ryofu. Hakufu turned to Ryofu putting her index finger in the air. "So how many people have you seen today counting him Ryofu?" This got Naruto curious, Was she seeing other people other than him? He didn't know and reasonably wouldn't care much.

"No Hakufu you got it all wrong. This one is the only man I'm seeing. I think I'm gonna keep this one."

"Aww that's so sweet." She put her hands together. "Ryofu you fell in love!"

"Well of course I did. Besides he really knows how to please a woman!"

"Excuse me Ryofu you shouldn't saying things like around him. It's embarrassing enough to him as it is." Kan'u interjected. Ryofu only put her finger in her mouth and put in on her thigh. " Says the woman who's still a virgin. Face it Kan'u you'll never get any from him!" Naruto hearing this had crossed his arms in protest. "Ryofu's that was kinda low of y-HEY!" Suddenly he felt himself getting dragged away from Ryofu and the others. Ryofu yelled out at Naruto being taken away.

"Hey what the hell? Naruto where are you going?" All she could hear was incoherent words from the blond flash. She ran to the corner with the others following her in toe. Before she got to the end of the street Naruto had disappeared.

"Shit!...Kan'u that's pushing it a little too much!"

"Ryofu what's going on?"

"I think I have a clue." She clenched her fist and decided to follow them as best she could.

**At a nearby alley.**

Naruto had been dragged at some dark alley way by Kan'u. She had lead him all the way into the darkness and shoved against the wall. He was confused and slightly afraid of what she was going to do. Before he could begin to talk she had slapped her lips against his and shoving her tongue down his throat. Her lips trying to suck on his while her tongue played with his rather forcefully. She had broken contact and placed her hands on his cheeks, Her eyes never losing sight of his face.

"Kan'u what was that about? Why's you kis-hmhmhmhh" She again had shoved her tongue into his mouth exploring his with all the lust of a succubus. She started to moved her left hand from his cheek to below his waist and rubbed it sensually. This had caused him to moan out of reflex. Her right hand now running up and down his body which sent shivers down his spine. She manage to place his hand on her chest and forced him to knead her own breast. This sensation caused her to moan profanities into his mouth. Again she had broken contact and forced him back into the wall.

"Who's better Naruto?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Who is better suited for you. Her or me Naruto? answer me truthfully."

"Kan'u even if you say that?"

"Naruto tell me. Who is better for you? Me of that green headed pervert. You know she's never known how to be a true woman. But not I, I can be faithful to you. Naruto I want to show you just how much love I can give to you. I want you....NARUTO!" She shoved him which made shirt come come loosr from where he had tucked it in. She lifted it and eyed hios body like a dog was eyeballing a bone.

"Naruto...Please...let me touch you....Let me feel you. I give myself to no one else but you..." She ran her hand across his cheeks. Her face now getting closer and closer. Her eyes closing as she inched her way to his lips. "_I want to make love to you....My beloved...My Naruto." _She was just about to lock lips with him again when she heard footsteps come from behind.

"I found you!" She turned around seeing Ryofu panting with an angry look on her face. "Kan'u Unchou that's as far as you go. I let your flirting slide but I'll be damned if I let you have your way with him."

"Is that so?...So it's come to this." She got up and eyed Ryofu with a glare of her own. " So how do you plan to stop me?"

"He's mine Kan'u...I'm his guardian you man stealing whore."

"Oh I'm the whore? Who's been with other man and women before he met you. How many people are you seeing behind his back? You are unfit to be with him. You were nto even faithful in your last affair."

"Don't you dare mention that again. He was a mistake, He cheated on me."

"Because you were having an affair with his best friend."

"I wasn't him you idiot. He came on to me!"

"And you let him..How is that being faithfull to the one you love huh? Your not deserving of Naruto."

"Oh and you are?"

"I admit I have my faults but at least I know how to treat a man I love. Unlike you gallavanting with whomever you want."

"You bitch! That's it your going down." She charged at her with Kan'u taking a stance. Before she landed her fist something caught it before she could even catch. There was Naruto catching her fist with his hand. "STOP IT THE BOTH OF YOU! DON'T FIGHT PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH PEOPLE WHO FIGHT EACH OTHER! NO GET ALONG RIGHT NOW OR I'LL NEVER SPEAK TO EITHER OF YOU EVER AGAIN!" Ryofu opened her hands and held it tight. "Alright.....I'll withdraw." She took him closer to her embracing him even tighter. "But I'm warning you Kan'u...Your pushing it!" She also reached for Naruto's hand holding it tight. "And I warn you Ryofu Housen. I'll be there the day you make him unhappy." Ryofu forced her hand to let go of her hand. They both glared daggers at each other when all of a sudden they heard a scream from the other side.

"Someone's in trouble." Naruto ran as fast as he could, Kan'u and Ryofu followed him step by step. "We'll settle this later."

"Agreed." They caught up to Naruto who saw two men molesting a young girl about 1/3 shorter than Naruto. She had short green hair with pretty pink eyes. She wore a light brown vest with a burgundy short skirt which was short enough to see her pink panties.

"Hey sweety what's wrong, We're just trying to help ya out?" One guy spoke suggestively.

"Yeah cutey let us help you out."

"I told you I said back off or I'll scream again." The girl demanded. The two guys inched closer and closer forcing her into a wall. "Relax little lady we're just gonna give you a good time. You said you were lost so let us show you around."

"I told you sleezbags I'm not interested in men like you. I have someone I like already."

"Aww that's not fair. That guys probably isn't interested in you anyway. We on the other hand would love to be of service to you."

"HEEEEELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE THEY ARE HARRASSING ME!"

"HOLD ON WE'LL-" A flash came from behind Naruto. It charged at the two assailants taking them down in one punch. The figure turned to the girl and was getting closer to her.

"Hey get away from me. Just because you saved me doesn't I'll give it to you."

"Fuu it's me...Koukin." Suddenly the girl named Fuu turned her eyes to Koukin's sudden silhouette. She hugged him as best she can swaying him left and right. "Oh Koukin my hero. You saved me! I can't thank you enough Koukin you're the best!" She started to tightened the hold she had on him. "It was nothing Fuu. But remember that you have to be careful. I can't be there all the time you know."

"I know that silly. But you always seem to be at the right place at the right time. You're my knight in shinning armor." His face flustered a bit from the blush he wore. "It was nothing really. I am glad your alright. Really I am."

"I'm in your debt once again Koukin Shuryuu. I want to make it up to you! Hey wanna go on a date with me?"

"Fuu! It's a school night!"

"Nooo. Please let me take you out to dinner. Please? It's the least I can do."

"Okay okay...What time do you want me to come over?"

"About eight is fine with me if you want. Thank you Koukin, You're really my hero." She blushed not releasing her embrace on the boy. "Anytime I guess." He started to laugh to himself. Ryofu and the others found their way to the two and sought out answers.

"Hey miss are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah are you okay?" Ryofu had wanted to see if she had any hidden injuries. She nodded and wrapped her arms around Koukin's. "I'm fine thank you. Thanks to Koukin I'm safe and sound."

"Well...I better get going...you coming to school this time Fuu?"

"Yeah of course. Would you want to walk with me?...I might need protection from all those perverted mean guys." She played with her fingers. She felt a pat on her head seeing Koukin's bright smile. "Sometimes you can be cute when you do that you know." This cause her heart rate to quicken. _"He...thinks..I'm.....CUTE...OH pinch me I'm dreaming..." _She was about to lose it. Her end result was her plopping to the sidewalk with spirals in her eyes. "Hey..Fuu...are you alright...Fuu...FUU!"

After things finally calmed down the four of them had lead Koukin and Fuu to the school. She had a firm grip on Koukin's arm. They had turned back seeing Kan'u, Ryofu, and Naruto waving goodbye. "Nice to see you again. Tell Sasuke and Sakura I said hi for me Koukin."

"I will. See you around Naruto. See you around girls." They parted ways with Ryofu sweet talking Naruto and Kan'u going in between them. Naruto was trying to calm them down by striking a conversation.

"Say guys what do you think about that girl Fuu? She seems to like Koukin."

"Yeah...I've noticed that too. I don't think Koukin is going to make it easy for her though. It seems like when she's in danger he's always there. It sounds kind of iffy if you ask me though." Ryofu stated.

"I concur with you for once Ryofu. It would seem like he is playing the savior."

"Glad we see eye on one thing, Now about the other." She turned to Naruto. "...What?" She grinned with a certain look in her eye. "Naruto...Who's a better kisser?"

"...What? what are you talking about?"

"Oh come on I know you kissed Kan'u..So who's better me or her."

"C-c-c-c-c'mon Ryofu even if you put it that way."

"Well maybe this will help you!" She frenched him putting her hands right on his butt. She gave a moan of ecstasy as she squeezed his backside as hard as she can. Kan'u jaw dropped to the floor.

"Ryofu get off of him this instant." She demanded. All she got from the green head was the bird and a thumbs down as she started to run her fingers across his cheeks. When she broke contact she stuck her tongue out at her and pulled her bottom eyelid with her index finger.

"Why you! I'll end you!"

"Bring it on skank!"

"Guys please stop this! This is insane." As he was about to close in on Kan'u blocking her from Ryofu she had taken a step too close and slammed her lips right on Naruto's. She was as surprised as Naruto but she took full advantage. She pressed her hands the back of his head deepening the kiss. Ryofu growing furious with her latest action.

"Hey bitch get your trashy away from my hot piece of ass!" She pulled him away plunging his head on her chest. They started to play a tug of war with Naruto being spilt in half. Meanwhile back at Nanyo Fuu had been in class when she started to feel something hurt her arm. She raised her sleeve and revealed what looked like two tomoe marks shaping into the the yin yang symbol. She started to rub it when the pain started to hurt. She closed her eyes and focused on herself a bit.

_"Geez can't you leave me alone? I'm in school right now."_

**"Did you not notice? I felt the power source nearby. It's one of our own."**

_"What? Are you sure?_

**"Yes I am. It's her alright. I can sense her laziness a mile away.**

_"Who is it?"_

**"It the nine tailed fox. Her true name is Kyuuko."**

_"Man. This is like the fifth time you've interrupted me for this. I'm tell you it's your imagination. I'm the only one like this."_

**"And I keep telling we're not alone. I clearly felt her presence. I'm not lying to you Fuu. Please listen to me this time. This one is real."**

_"Fine...But you better not send me on some wild goose chase. You told me about some guy with the six tails was a brunette. She thought I was a lesbian stalker with a flat chest. I was so embarrassed too. You almost cost me my chance with Sir Koukin."_

**"I said I was sorry. This time I assure that this one is the real deal. I know it is. It has to be. By the way we still need to find our guardian that will release me. I've been wanting to see the outside world for so long. I'm tired of this life I'm partaking with right now."**

_"Hey that's mean. We've had a blast you and I. You even help me move things forward with Sir Koukin."_

**"Who by the way may as well be a lost cause. He is not going to return your feeling cause you fail to say them right."**

_"Hey I asked him out didn't I?"_

**"Only cause you wanted to make it up to him. Not because you want to confess your love."**

_"I'll definitely confess right this time. No screw up and no beating around the bush about it._

**"Alright then. Good luck with that. Meanwhile what are we to do now that we know she's here."**

_"I don't know."_

**"Remember that we have our mission to uphold."**

_"Yeah yeah I know. I have to find my guardian and release you so you can get the other "Jinchuuriki" together and prevent the fallen one from resurrecting. I know."_

**"Then you will do well to remember that we don't have much time. Please hurry and find this person."**

_"How will I know if the person I meet is the guardian you keeping telling me about?"_

**"You know the moment you see him. Or....her...whichever it is. Now get to it."**

_"Okay okay...I'll keep searching."_

**"Thank you Fuu...You are really doing a good service for me."**

_"Anytime bug eyes."_

**" I told you my name is not bug eyes."**

_"I know...It's a cute pet name considering your a bug."_

**"I am not a bug....This is just my beast form. I am the seventh of the chosen ten. I am-"**

_"Bug eyes."_

**"....I hate you!"**

_"Hehehe. But it's cute!"_

**"No it's not. It's degrading. Now back to your studies Fuu."**

_"Right right...Nanami"_

She opened her eyes now looking at the window. She caught a glimpse of Koukin and Hakufu talking to two other people. One was a short back hair with a red and white fan charm on a short necklace. The other was a pink haired girl sitting next to Hakufu. The four seemed to be having a good time. She could not help but blush and sigh to herself. her eyes not moving from Koukin's body. A grin slowly dawning her face.

"Haaaaah....What a man!"

"Miss Fuu!" Shouted the teacher. She stood up. "Yes sensei!"

"You can wait for lunch to start daydreaming. Please pay attention."

"Sorry." She sat back down but her thoughts were trailing back from the glance.

**_"Wait for me my prince...Your princess is going to save you one day."_**

* * *

And with that Fuu is ready for action. This is the second time I've used Nanyo Academy as a setting for a story arc. If you recall that I used it before in the two tails arc. Now let's see what's going to happen now? Will she find her guardian?

Next time: Ch.29 Buzz off Pt2

Aren't you a busy bee?

OMAKE TIME!

Ryomou: Hey everyone. This is Ryomou Shimei here with none other than the father of everyone's favorite blond ninja Minato Namikaze.

Minato: It's good to see you Ryomou.

Ryomou: So your Naruto's father right?

Minato: Indeed I am.

Ryomou: How did you come up with that name if I may ask?

Minato: It was the name of the main character from my sensei's book. My wife Kushina loved the name also. We thought that our child would have that name because it meant something to not just me but my wife and my sensei. It was an inspiration for me to be even stronger.

Ryomou: But Unfortunately you were never able to see your son be born right?

Minato:Yes. I had to sacrifice my own life to seal the nine tailed fox inside my only son to save my village. I was Hokage at the time. I never knew what happened to my wife Kushina the moment I died.

Ryomou: And how is your wife right now?

Minato: You wanna know?

(in comes Kushina) Kushina: Hey Minato hurry up. My favorite soaps and Naruto's getting bored. You promised him a game of catch.

Minato:In a minute dear I'm almost done.

Kushina: Well get it over with!

Ryomou: Oh yeah. Some of us are dying to know that if you wanted to ask out any Ikki tousen Character who would it be and why?

Kushina: Yeah darling...Who would you go out with?

Minato:I can't answer that.

Ryomou: Why not? I was really curious.

Minato: No one can ever replace my beautiful wife. I love you Kushina!

Kushina: Aww I love you too dear!

(She pops kisses him and they walk out together.)

Minato: Hold on a second Kushina. I forgot my wallet on the stool. Wait in the car

Kushina: Okay darling!

(He walks back in the studio facing Ryomou) Minato: If I was not married I'd so do Goei. She's so hot!

Ryomou: woah....okay then thanks for your time.

Minato: My pleasure. (runs out)

Ryomou: Well this is Ryomou with Minato Namikaze. Next time in the hot seat is Chinkyuu Koudai with Temari. See ya next time ^ ^.


	29. Buzz off Pt2

**Ch.29 Buzz off Pt2**

**Aren't you a busy bee**

Zomg 29 chapters. At this time I will say that this things has drained out most of my creativity from my brain. I've been getting some hype about chapter 27 and a lot of people are very satisfied with it. I've created a monster. I really have. Maybe I might make a spin off one shot after this. Who's knows. I need to also starting thinking about the next big tale to come from me. My own made up tale and the School days project is on hold till this is done. With all the what's going to happen after this Xover business out of the way it's time to get this thing started.

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

"KOUKII!" Shouted Fuu, She was already halfway across the hall when she has seen her idol conversing with some of his friends. She had tackled hom to the floor and had her head on his chest nuzzling it like a cat rubbing it's owner's leg. She was just about to go to class as well when Koukin was caught off guard.

"Fuu! Nice to see you! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. You see umm I was wondering if you know...could eat lunch with me today?" She blushed playing with her idex fingers. Koukin smiled returning her feelings. "Yes that'd be great! I don't mind at all!" Fuu's heart started to race a mile a second. She was already dizzy from just hearing his voice. To have him say yes to her was putting on overload. She fainted on the spot.

"AH! Fuu...Fuu...wake up Fuu! Hold on a second." Some of the passers by laughed at Koukin trying to snap Fuu out of her fantasy.

"Fuu! Fuu!"

"What did you do now Koukin?" Koukin's ear picked up a male voice in front of him. He looked up and saw Sasuke and Sakura walking next to each other. "Ah Sakura...Sasuke how are you?"

"Hey Koukin." Sakura giggled. Her eyes gingerly watching the boy trying to revive Fuu.

"Back to my question Koukin. Why is Fuu on the floor?"

"All I did was say yes to eating with her. That's all I swear."

Sakura had sighed in what could be described as an old mans grumpiness. "Koukin! Gees...Fuu....Fuu....Hey Fuu...Fuu!" After a shrot while Fuu came to the real world opening her eyes. The first thing she saw was Sakura lightly tapping her face. Her eyes also turned toward teh Uchiha and back to Sakura. "oohh..My head. Where am I?"

"It's called earth Fuu. Welcome back we missed you here."

"What happened?" Fuu asked.

"Apparently a lot!" Sasuke joked.

"Oh be quiet Sasuke. Last thing I remember was me saying something to someone and then I went black." Her focus now coming back only to be caught into Koukin's gaze. Her heart started to race again. She was so close to his face she can practically touch his nose with her's. Her thought train derailed the moment his eyes met with her.

"Are you alright Fuu? I thought you got hurt or something..Are you still for on for lunch?" Suddenly she got up in a panicy fit figdeting her fingers looking at the floor. "Koukin...Umm Yes..I'm fine...Sorry to make you worry about me so much."

"For some reason this is to familiar to me." Sasuke was recalling some events he had seen with a certain blond and someone else (A/N: GUESS WHO? And no it's not Ryofu...It was someone else..guess real hard.).

"You almost scared me Fuu. I thought I did something wrong." She grabbed both of his hands holding them softly. "No No Koukin I'm fine really...I was just surprised is all. I mean you just said yes...and well..I always to you know eat lunch with you cause I always see you eating alone."

"Well I appreciate the sentiment. Thank you Fuu...Hey Sakura Sasuke you wanna join us this time?" Asked the boy.

"Yeah sure I'd love to. Sasuke wanna eat up at the roof with us?"

"I'll be there. I just need to talk to Naruto about something."

"Sure...Hey tell him if he wants to come with us tonight. We are going to a Karaoke bar I saw around his house. I am inviting as many people as I can."

"I'll ask." he picked up his cellphone and started texting a message to Naruto's phone.

"Koukin would you like to go?"

"Sounds like plan!" Fuu smiled reaching for his hand. "Oh this is going to be so much fun."

**At Rakuyou**

Naruto was already sitting outside watching the clouds when he phone went off. He picked it up seeing the message from Sasuke. "Hmm..I wonder what he wants?" He read the message which asked him to the Karaoke bar with Sakura and some other people. "Sounds fun. I should invite Gaara and Chinkyuu too."

"Invite me to where Naruto?" He looked up and saw a pair of white panties greet his eyes. He got up letting out a yelp. "GAH! Chinkyuu don't scare me like that."

"What's going on Naruto? Invite me and to where? You wanna go out?"

"Yeah Sasuke just messaged me. He wants to talk to me while we all go out to that Karaoke bar Sakura wants to check out."

"Oh really? I'd love to go. I'll go tell Gaara." Before she walked away Naruto called her to stop. "Hey Chinkyuu hold on a second."

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She could tell he had something pretty serious he wanted to get out of his chest. "You don't have to if your busy."

"No Naruto I'm free now! What's troulbing you?" She sat down with him wondering about what he had to say. "Well..you see..there's been something lingering at the back of my mind for a long time now. I wanted to know about how things are going with you and Gaara?"

"Everything great. He and I were able to really master the Konjin power together. We are pretty good team you know. Ichigo's been a lot more open about showing Gaara how to use his powers more efficiently. All in all I'd say it's a great partnership."

"Really? That's good to hear."

"How's everything with Ryofu?"

"..Good...I guess."

"Guess?"

"Well you see these past few weeks I've been sort of...Feeling awkward around her...that's just the edge of the knife. There also someone else that I kind of have this wierd feelings you know...I don't know what to do."

"heh...Your in love Naruto."

"..What?..No way...I mean I've gotten used and even kind of like it when she gives me attention. I mean she's my guardian and it's a part of us you know being able to use my powers better...But lately I started to get more and more wanting of her attention. But there's also...someone else who's been I've kind of wanting to see...It's weird."

"Could this other person know about these you have for Ryofu as well the one you have for her."

"Well...that's just it...I don't how to tell them how I feel without breaking the other one's heart."

"hahaha...Naruto your really are a boy after all."

"huh?"

"I understand how you feel. I felt the same way when I first started having feeling like that. I remember it being at an all girls school when I first fell in love. It was my first year math teacher. It was love at first sight. He was such a cool guy. I was so enamored with his looks and his way with words. I didn't want to creep him out by just confessing you know. But there was also...Someone else."

"Don't tell me your that kind of girl?"

"Well yeah I am. I knew I couldn't tell him without wanting to get my feelings for this upper-class girl out. She was really cute too. In the end I had to let them go. That's when I moved out here and met with Ryofu."

"Really? Wow I guess you guys sure do come a long way huh?"

"Yeah we do. By then it was just fate. I was with her for these past two years. We've been through a lot. I even told her about my first time with this college fratboy. It wasn't love though, I just wanted to know what it felt like. But I never really got into anything serious in terms of a relationship. I'm still single and still living life. But that doesn't mean I won't ever fall in love Naruto. In my case the love just wasn't meant to be. You still have a chance ot show the ones you care about how you feel. Of course there are always difficult choices to make. But I would hope you would make the right choice."

"Your right...I should at least tell them how I feel. It's just a matter of how."

"Oh I'm sure you will figure out something Naruto. You are after all Ryofu's Jinchuuriki. Don't forget that above all things." She got up walking away. Naruto had called to her.

"Hey....I was just curious...Did you and Ryofu ever?" She turned and grinned rather seductively. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She stuck her tongue out walking away.

"...I get the feeling she was just toying with me." When Chinkyuu finally went inside she had seen Gaara leaning against the wall waiting for her. "So I take it you had a nice chat?"

"Yeah. I was just being a good listener that's all. Something you should try sometime."

"I listen."

"Uh huh..Your such a liar."

"That's just presuming the worst." He went in front of her but only a few step or two. Chinkyuu had closed the gap crossing her arms. "Oh am I now? Please Temari told me when you lie. Your forehead starts to twitch."

"Temari really needs to stop showing things about me to you."

"Hey Kankuro said the same thing. Besides it's kind of cute when your head does that. I find it kind of funny."

"Siblings are such a pain in the ass." His emotionless expression showing little interest in this conversation at all. "Hey Sakura and Sasuke are going to Kareoke bar after school wanna go?"

"Are you going?"

"Well yeah. We can take a break from our training just for today."

"I don't sing." he started to walk away when a hand stopped him from walking away. He turned to his surprise Chinkyuu had closed what little gap they had between them, their shadows now forming into one. Only Chinkyuu voice was heard in the empty halls.

_"Your such a liar."_

**After school**

Naruto had already been pacing for a give five minutes. Ryofu still waiting at the door. "Hey baby you can relax you know! It's getting weird with you pacing like a caged in animal."

"Yeah but-"

"No buts. Now sit down for a bit. Take a load off." She patted her lap. "I can't sit at a time like this! I'm really anxious to what the whole deal is." She pulled him and wrapping her arm around his waist. "Now you are going to relax young man. Whatever it is it's probably not as big as you think it is.

" *sigh* You might be right."

"See...Now...Let little momma get some sugar!" She turned his head pecking his lips seductively. "Hmm..Sweet as candy!"

"Shameless as always aren't you Ryofu!" They turned around seeing Kan'u and Chouhi walking together. "Where are the others?"

"They aren't here yet Kan'u." Naruto Replied. Chouhi waved at him with Naruto returning the greeting. "Hey Naruto how are you?"

"I'm fine Chouhi."

"So who else are we waiting for?

"Sasuke, Sakura, Koukin,Fuu and I don't know who else." Naruto stated still sitting on Ryofu's lap. "I see. I didn't you like to sing Naruto." He blushed. "Well I'm not that good."

"Naruto can you sing?" Kan'u wanting to find out if he really could.

"No no..well...When I was little I used to do a play for a charity once. I sang a little ditty with some of my old friends."

"That's amazing Naruto. You must have some talent. I would like to hear you sing a little serenade." Kan'u blush. Ryofu only waved her hand. "You have something to add wench?"

"Oh nothing. Just thinking how much Naruto singed to me like a canary last night." She stuck her tongue. "Is that a challenge Ryofu?" Kan'u slammed her spear on the ground. "Oh pipe down your so uptight. This is a time to wind down. That's why I'm not gonna be the instigator over something so menial."

"Wow Ryofu that was very nice of you. So you are finally gonna get along with Kan'u and mend those old wounds right?"

"Of course Naruto. I came to relax and have some fun, That's exactly what intend to do." She planted a kiss on his neck. Though without anyone but Kan'u watching she stuck out her tongue and mouthed a 'Ryofu 1 Skanky girl 0'. Kan'u shot a glare at her with Ryofu returning with middle finger. Naruto had noticed the mood Kan'u was in and wanted to cheer her up. "You know what maybe I'll sing a serenade for you Kan'u. You too Ryofu! How does that sound?"

"That would be wonderful?" Ryofu and Kan'u spoke simultaneously. Both heard each other but chose to ignore each other paying attention to the blond who was the center of attention. As they were all talking Sasuke, Sakura and Koukin had shown up.

"Hey guys!" Sasuke greeted. Naruto got up fist bumping him. He also turned giving a hug to Sakura. "Hey Sakura how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Hey Koukin nice to see ya again."

"Like wise Naruto. So has anyone seen Fuu?"

"I RIGHT HEEEREEE!!" They all turned seeing a green spot come from behind Koukin stopping a few inches short of Koukin. "Sorry I was almost late. I tried to get here as fast as I can. I thought you guys had started without me."

"No you got here right on time Fuu." Sakura spoke. Fuu had already grabbed Koukin's arm clinging to it tightly. "So are we ready?"

"Yeah. Okay now everyone inside and let's get this party started." They all went inside the Karaoke room and started to sit in the almost tight nit circle. Ryofu sitting to Naruto's left with Kan'u on his right. Fuu got up and started to scroll through the song list wanting to find the perfect song to sing.

"Oh I can't anything good to sing. Oh this is just too hard to choose."

"Hey try something upbeat like a cartoon theme song or a new release." Koukin suggested. Fuu perked up about his suggestion smiling. "Oh your right. Something catchy, oh I know just the one." She picked a theme song to a Japanese Anime called "Koi no Honō" She starts to recite the words with all the elegance and poise of an opera singer. meanwhile Sasuke had already borrowed Naruto from Ryofu which kind of disappointed her and Kan'u. He had promised that she would return so they would tear him to shreds earning him a kick to the shin by Naruto. When they got out the female clerk had already gotten their attention.

"Are you two leaving for today?"

"No No...I'm just gonna talk to my friend outside on private for a while." Sasuke proclaimed.

"Okay then whenever you come back then let me know." She smiled waving them goodbye. They returned her farewell walking outside to the the Karaoke stand into an alleyway nearby. Naruto was curious as to what he wanted to talk about.

"So I take it this is something about the Akatsuki?"

"Not just that...Your parents already told me. My uncle broke out the confinement he was held under. You know who I'm talking about right?"

"Yeah...Madara Uchiha."

"That's him. This time he's not kidding around. He's going to be after you and Ryofu as well as the others. Any luck with the seven tails?"

"No I haven't sensed anything."

"So it hasn't awakened yet.

"Not one trace Sasuke. Not one trace."

"So we have to make the preemptive strike now. We have to find that seven tails before the Akatsuki or this so called black dragon group."

"So I've heard. But finding the seven tails isn't gonna be easy. I'm having a hard time just being able to control my own power. I've no way to locate it unless it awakens. Man this really bites."

"Have you contacted Gakushin about this?"

"No I haven't. I would bet she may have a clue on how to find it though. After we're done here I'll to talk to her about it."

"I'll go with you. I want to know more about Madara's true motives. I also want to find out about this black dragon syndicate. That way we can have some intel on the enemy. Once this is over we head to the Mei shrine together."

"Right. We'll go after we let loose some steam. All this Jinchuuriki business is stressing me out big time."

"I can feel you there Naruto. Now let's get back. I doubt Ryofu can hold out much longer without you."

"Shut up Sasuke. I bet Sakura already misses you anyway."

"......I hate you."

"I hate you too douchebag!"

"Dumb ass." They started to laughed amongst themselves with the two were spotted by Chinkyuu and Gaara. The four met up with each other. "Naruto. Sasuke it's nice to see you here! Are we already late?"

"It's okay Chinkyuu I'll sign you and Gaara in. We still got room in that little spot anyway. C'mon it guys." Naruto opened the door letting Chinkyuu and Gaara in first. After Sasuke got in he closed the door and alerted the clerk. "Hey miss! We're back. I wanna sign in these two. Chinkyuu Koudai and Gaara."

"Okay then...okay with that it's 3,000(around 30 - 35 American dollars.) yen extra." He shelled the cash and let thm back inside. Chinkyuu greeted everyone not seeing Fuu. She had not seen her before though the green hair caught her attention.

"Hey Ryofu is that sibling of yours?" Ryofu had put her head on Fuu's skull smiling. "No but we could be! She has the same hair color as I do. What do you think?"

"You could be my big sister Ryofu!" Fuu stated gingerly.

"Well that settles it. Fuu big sisters gonna take care of you from now on!" They had hugged. "YAY I have a big sister now!" Koukin couldn't help but smile. Ryofu had already hatched a scheme in order to get her closer to him. "Alright as the first sisterly thing to do. Fuu you have to sing a song to Koukin!"

"Ryofu don't throw her under the bus like that!"

"Aww c'mon pretty boy you know she chose that last song. She sang that while looking at you the whole time. Hell I've do one first just to show you how it's done. Naruto want me to sing a song for you? I'll make it extra special too!" She winked at him. Kan'u also stood up in protest. " I say we make it a duet. Ryofu you remember how we used to duet together when we went to secondary school."

"You know what...That'd be fine by me. But I get to choose the song." She had already started to scan the play list when one song caught her eye. She selected it and had it set to pause handing a mick to Kan'u. "This is a battle style, Who ever wins get to steal a kiss from Naruto. You okay with that?" She grew bashful about the reward but the fact it was from Naruto made he want to do it more. She had regained her vigor grabbing the mic from Ryofu. " I accept your challenge Housen."

"This song is a new release from the American band called Halestorm. It's called I get off (HAH this song is totally a Ryofu oriented song too.) She pushed the play button and the words were displayed as the first guitar riff. (This is a farely new band I heard about awhile ago. The chick frikkin owns with her voice. Ohh my god she sounds so sexy too.) Ryofu was to sing the first verse. She started to turn away with her back to the wall, Her face looking back at Naruto with lustful eyes. Kan'u had struck an equally erotic pose, Her eyes sending sexy messages to the blond who attention was now complete focused on them. Ryofu had started to sing her verse moving her knee to the beat

_**"You don't know that I know,  
You watch me every night**_

_**  
And I just can't resist the urge  
To stand here in the light**_

_**  
Your greedy eyes upon me  
And then I come undone **_

_**And I could close the curtain  
But this is too much fun"**_

She turned around moving her hips to the beat. She side swiped the little woolen stool in the center making sensual movements around it. All the while her eyes never losing sight of her target. She delivered the point across. Kan'u started to kneel and put her back to the ceiling watch the blond boy. Naruto had already swallowed the lump in his throat. By the end of the verse they both got up singing the chorus

_**"I get off on you  
Getting off on me **_

_**  
Give you what you want  
But nothing is for free **_

_**  
It's a give and take  
Kinda life we make **_

_**  
When your line is crossed  
I get off **_

_**I get off!"**_

This time it was Kan'u had taken the spotlight. She had gone to her knees slowly tracing circles around Naruto's chest. Her hand slowly running across his cheek as she sung the next verse. This rendition was getting racy indeed.

**_"So much left unspoken  
Between the two of us _**

**_  
It's so much more exciting  
To look when you can't touch _**

**_  
You could say I am different  
And maybe I'm a freak _**

**_  
But I know how to twist ya  
To bring you to your knees!"_**

With one jump they had both started singing with all their might. Their spirit to showcase their talents was superb to say the least. They had unknowingly started to dance with each other. The two bodies showing all very erotic poses with no shame at all whatsoever. They had gotten all into this song. Both of them now almost on the verge of doing something borderline pornographic as they sang the chorus line again.

**_"I get off on you  
Getting off on me _**

**_  
I give you what you want  
But nothing is for free _**

**_  
It's a give and take  
Kinda life we make _**

**_  
When your line is crossed  
I get off  
_**

**_I get off"_**

This bridge line they both took turns singing each phrase of this verse. Ryofu had started straddling Naruto's waistline giving him a bit of a lap dance. Kan'u had also started using her body to show some sensual seduction matching Ryofu. They indeed had gone all out for this. Neither side giving in or giving up. Naruto was starting to feel embarrassed from all this action he was getting.

_**"But you don't know  
What you can't see **_

_**  
Is what I do for you  
I do for me!"**_

When they finished they had stood up. Ryofu running her fingers down her body making sure to focus on her cleavage. Kan'u mimicking her every move Ryofu made adding a special attention to her lips and eyes. A man by any sense of normalcy would have already started yelling out to take it a step further. Though if a normal person were here they'd already be waving a dollar toward the sultry vixens. But Naruto was no ordinary person by any stretch of the imagination. He began to think to himself. _"Holy fucking shit these girls are letting loose. forget Hugh Hefner i got me some playboy bunnies right here haha!" _His perverted side had already given light to what was going on. (A/n: I mean c'mon. If your not turned on by two hot girls singing hardcore rock then you HAVE to be GAY!) Kan'u sung the next verse together with Ryofu. In this instant they stood facing each other with lips only inches apart. Almost teasing each other.

**_"I get off on you  
Getting off on me  
I give you what you want  
Yeaaaaaaah..."_**

Now came the awesome part which everyone waited for. This time everyone had started to nod their head to the beat of the song putting up the devil horns. ( l\m/l )

**_  
"I get off on you  
Getting off on me _**

**_  
I give you what you want  
But nothing is for free  
It's a give and take _**

**_  
Kinda life we make  
When your line is crossed  
I get off _**

**_  
I get off_**

**_Yeaah .... I get off  
Yeaah .... I get off  
I get off!!"_**

The song had ended with Ryofu and Kan'u back to back. Naruto and the others started to clap their hands off. This was indeed the best performance they had ever done. Both singers panting like they had just ran a 10 mile marathon without. (A/N: WOO!) Everyone saw the scores and as fate would have it both scored exactly 300 points on the scale. The result with both of them getting an A rank.

"Wow girls that was incredible!" They both looked at each other grinning for the first time. They had worked together instead of fighting each other and both had achieved a perfect rank.

"Alright.. Then that settles it...We both win a kiss!" Ryofu had gotten next to Naruto's left side, Kan'u taking the right. Chinkyuu had taken out her digital camera. "Aww this is so cute. Hold on this. When I tell you I'm ready you guys let him have it." She readied the camera with the others whistling at the two girl with their heart throb.

"1..2...aaaand. GO!" She snapped the shot of the three and showed it to the others. Sasuke and Sakura couldn't help but point and laugh. Naruto took the camera and saw that he was sandwiched between two pairs of lips coming at him from both sides. He gave a disapproving 'aww man'.

"My face is all smudged together. I look like Keith Richards in this picture. You better not post this on a website Chinkyuu."

"It's going on facebook Naruto whether you want to or not! It's just too cute to not show everybody."

"Have mercy Chinkyuu! Please let it go!"

"Nope. It's getting posted and I'm tagging you on it. Consider his leverage between you and me!" She flashed a peace sign signifying her victory. "This bites!" Uttered the blond to himself. After the wild had ended everyone had gone their separate ways. Koukin had walked Fuu to her home. Naruto had taken Chouhi and Kan'u home. When they had finally gotten home Ryofu had already plopped to the couch putting her head on a pillow.

"I'll tell you Naruto I haven't done that in forever. It's so nostalgic to be singing with Kan'u like that."

"You really were amazing back there. You see if you two work together you could do anything." After a short thinking period Ryofu had nodded to his statement. "You know what Naruto your right. Tell you what if I reconcile with Kan'u later would you willingly kiss me in public?"

"..Hmm..I don't know!"

"Oh your such a tease Naruto."

"Yeah I know. You never stop reminding me Ryofu." They laughed a bit before silence overtook the house.

"...Hey..C'mere." She beckoned him over with her index finger sensually. He responded wondering what she could want. Before he could answer she had already started making out with him. Her lips never leaving his for a good twelve seconds before she let it go.

"What was that for?"

"That was supposed to be the kiss I would have won."

"Oh was that what you were singing for? I assumed it would have been a peck on the lips or something."

"Nope. I'll hold back with you. I can't ever ignore your lips Naruto. They belong to me, I can kiss them all I want!" She giggled. Her hands snaking away from his face to his waistline. "Just as my heart belongs to you no matter what. This is my solemn vow to you my love. Even if you end up hating me or we break up or something happens that would separate me from you. My heart will always belong to no other man or woman but you. I belong only to you Naruto." She started to push him slowly into the couch taking his shirt off and the rest of his cloths along with it. She had also taken off her cloths. Naruto this time was not as reluctant to stop her actions.

"Now I'm going to make love to you. Those last few times we did it was just sex. Now I'm going to love you with my heart...That way I can be forever yours even after death, And you can be forever mine...And for tonight...You are mine alone! My love! Your are all mine!"

"Ryofu.." he whispered.

"My love!" She had replied seductively. She turned off the lights in the living and proceeded to give her all to Naruto. Both were entwined in the throws of passion.

**Meanwhile.**

Koukin and Fuu had walked together until she was able to get to her house. She turned around seeing Koukin behind her. She blushed playing with her fingers. "I had a great time today. Did you have fun?"

"It was a blast. I never knew you could sing like that."

"I took a few lessons when I was a kid."

"It shows..Your really talented."

"Thank you Koukin..your so sweet!" She giggled. Koukin rubbed his head to ease the awkward moment from his mind. "Well I better be going...Have a good night sleep." He started to walk away. Fuu had reached for his hand. "Wait...Please wait..There's something I want to tell you Koukin...Thank you."

"For what?" He wondered.

"For always being there for me. You don't know how much it means to me that you help me. You even saved me from those perverted guys yesterday. I can never thank you enough."

"I told you it's nothing really. I don't want any compensation or anything. I always look out for those I care about."

"You really are too kind Koukin. So for a reward for being a hero. You get this!" She leaned in to kiss him in the cheek. " A kiss from the damsel you saved." She blushed. Koukin was surprised from the kiss. Not that he had one before. This kiss was different for some reason. He felt a connection from her that just seemed right all of a sudden. "...Fuu!" She turned around and got to the door. She looked back with a slightly loving eyes. "Good night...My prince...See you soon." She closed the door behind. Koukin had walked back to his house thinking about the intimate moment he just had with Fuu. " Good night..Fuu!" was all the words he could muster as he made his way back home. All the while a dark figure ahd been watching them the whole time. The eyes peering into the light focusing on Koukin's shadow.

"...That guy...I wonder if he is...I need to keep a close eye on him. He might be a problem if he gets involved." The dark figure fading into the blackness.

* * *

Aww yeah. The plot thickens. The antagonists make their move and Fuu has moved a bit closer in her relationship with Koukin. Let see how things turn out in the next chapter.

Next time. Ch 30. Winds of change.

See ya next time ^ ^.


	30. Winds of change

**Ch.30 Winds of change**

Well it seems that I'm at the end of my rope here folks. Work is kicking my ass. We just got audited by the top two big wigs of Walt Disney World. We passed but it kicked my ass hard. I was the first person they audited too so everyone was like "don't fuck this up you loser!" I didn't...and we passed...With flying colors I might add. YAY ME!

Now that the important news is out of the way now to the reviews.

AWW YEAH 50 REVIEWS...By the same people but WHO CARES 50 REVIEWS! So if any of you have not read the prequel go and review it. I need one more to make it an even hundred. I am gonna keep up with the updates as best I can. Okay the business is all said and done..So with all that said

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

The sun had finally rose announcing it's presence to the world. It had shone brightly in the mourning sky, It's light gently kissing the clouds in the air. It was this sight that Fuu had woken up from her slumber. She rubbed the dizziness form her eyes allowing herself to fully enjoy the sun shining rays. To her this was a beautiful day for something new.

"Oh wow the sun's so beautiful. I'm sure glad to wake up to this today. I hope I can wake to find this kind of sun tomorrow." She smiled. Still in her bra and pink panties she decided to get dressed for the new day. Brushing her teeth and putting in her school uniform. She had just ran out when she realized she forgot her wallet. "Oh crap I have to get back." She shouted from across the street. She retrieved her precious item and started to dart to school. On her way there she had met up with Sasuke and Naruto. They were on they're way to somewhere else today.

"Hey boys! What's up?"

"We're heading to a Shinto shrine right now. We've got to talk to the shrine keeper there, call it a personal business engagement.

"Okay! Have fun and don't be too late Sasuke. You and me still have to do that project for science class."

"I know Fuu. Thank you for reminding me." He scoffed. She ran from the twosome making her way back to school. "Man she is spunkier than ever."

"Something must have happened last night."

"Naruto I think it's best if we stay out of her personal life. Besides we have much more important things at hand."

"Right Sasuke." They had continued their trek all the way to the Mei shrine where they had seen Gakushin talking to someone. They didn't recognize the person right away. Sasuke knew that he or she went to Nanyo Academy cause of the trademark vest that was worn. Upon further inspection Sasuke had seen the hair and deduced it as the only guy he knew that had silver hair and a lecherous look on his eye.

"Saji...You ain't gettin' any from a shrine keeper. Especially if she already know your trying to hit on her." Gakushin and the young man named Saji turned around. Gakushin had already started racing across the steps to greet Naruto. She had embraced him in her arms blessing his forehead with a kiss. "Oh Naruto I'm glad your safe. I thought they had already taken you. I never heard from you since 3 months ago. I'd thought you were gone from me already."

"No Gakushin I'm still kickin'. Thanks for your concern though."

"Gods be praised. Now please come inside. I've been wanting to talk to you about what has transpired these past few months."

"Okay. Actually me and Sasuke kind of wanted to see you also. It's about the usual."

"I see. Then we have much to discuss. Come now time is of the essence." They had gone inside the shrine and sat in a circle with Gakushin facing the boys. "Now before I speak I wish to know about your situation with your guardian Naruto. Have you and Ryofu been able to release Kyuuko as of yet?"

"No we haven't tried."

"I see...Have you been in contact with her since the last time you released her?"

"No she shuts me out or won't even let me try."

"She is troublesome that girl. In any case I would like you to keeping trying. You must try to make contact as much as possible. I think she may be hiding something."

"Okay...I'll ask."

"Now Naruto what I am about to say to you is of up most secrecy. You must not tell a soul about what I am going to divulge to you, Sasuke you as well."

"Understood." They both spoke. Saji and Gakushin looked at each other and then back to a confused Naruto."

"Naruto...Have you ever heard of the white lotus group?"

"No...No I haven't."

"Have you Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Me neither." Sasuke shrugged.

"I see....Well allow me to shed some light on the subject. You see a small band of toushi have gathered in an effort to combat a common enemy. I believe you know them as the black dragon."

"Yes in fact I do. They're after the Jinchuuriki and I don't know why."

"I can answer that. I've heard they are planning to use your powers and the other Jinchuuriki and raise army of Bijuu toushi to destroy everything and reshape this world in his image. With an army that strong he can control the entire world. That is something the white lotus will not allow. This group has been around for thousands of years founded by one of the great dragons of Yoshuu. You may have heard of them."

"Yeah...Jiraya the toad sage, My great aunt Tsunade Senju and....wait....wait...I know this."

"Orochimaru was one of them as well. They say he was killed by Tsunade in the battle of Houoh. Tsunade herself dieing in the process."

"That's what I hear."

"Are you sure that's the whole story?"

"Wait...you mean to tell me?...She might still be alive?"

"I can not say. But Tsunade was the one who founded and ran the Organization along with the toad sage. One day though an epic battle had been fought on sacred ground south of here. On the home turf of Jiraya known as Myobokuzan which was the home of many toushi gifted with the knowledge of the sage."

"I know..I trained there. My father taught me how to use the sage powers when I was a kid."

"As the battle progressed on all three toushi were almost at their limit. Orochimaru had used one final technique to finish off them both when Jiraya has used a special technique known as the Kouki Gisei (A/n: Final Sacrifice"). This technique took the lives of both Jiraya and supposedly Orochimaru along with him."

"I see....And Tsunade."

"Was presumed dead after the events had occurred. Some say that she still is alive running the organization from the shadows. Some say she was never heard from again and some even say she she had passed away from all of the stress of losing her friend. The organizations lives on however, constantly fighting against Orochimaru's renegades in order to preserves the balance."

"Then what should I do?"

"Seek them out. Perhaps they will be able to aid you in your endeavor. They may even have information on Jinchuuriki that you may want to get a hold of. You just need to find their head quarters. I know where they are Naruto but you must go alone." She handed him a map showing him the way to the White lotus gathering place.

"I don't think so. I'm going with him also. I wanna find out about-"

"Madara?"

"How do you know?"

"Your an Uchiha dear Sasuke. I know your history all too well. If you wish to go then do so at your own risk. Some of them are distrustful of outsiders and they not hesitate to defend themselves. No you know what you must do Naruto. May the gods grant you the speed to reach your goal." She blessed them both.

"Hey Sasuke when you get there tell me how it goes." Saji stated.

"Why should I?"

"Oh I'll just be curious. Anyway I'm here listening to this little conversation as well."

"Right....Well...Thank Gakushin you've been a big help." They both got up making their way back to the their respective schools. Gakushin had turned over seeing Saji's stern face." You know if you wanted to recruit them you may as well done it. Lady Tsunade is gonna test them once they get there."

"I know. That is why I sent them there. We must let her deal with them. When they pass then we can welcome them with our blessing."

"You mean IF they pass."

"Huh You underestimate Sasuke and Naruto greatly Saji...Or would you prefer Ouin?"

"You and Ryofu are the only ones who know that name. I prefer you keep it that way Gakushin."

"Very well Saji. Now about what we were saying before we were interrupted."

"Oh yeah...about the Akatsuki...Do you think they already know where she is?" Saji asked.

"...No thank goodness.....Though we should about have told Naruto about it. He would have been able to unite her with her guardian Zhou Yu."

"Doing so would have put him and her at risk as well as Naruto. It was best just to make him run around till he finally is able to match those two together."

"I concur...So it is decided. He will be under the care of the Lady Tsunade and he will unite them together as guardian and Jinchuuriki."

"I just hope he does it soon...Time is running out and the Akatsuki are getting ready to mobilize." They had stared into the sky with the sun shining brightly into the clouds. They could not help but put their faith into Naruto and his strength to overcome this crisis before it peaks into disaster.

**Outside Ryofu's house.**

Naruto had gone home and opened the door making his way to the living room. He noticed a note written on his room from Ryofu addressed to him. He opened as began to read the note aloud. "Hmm...wonder what this is? To Naruto. I'll be going out with some friends tonight. Wait for me once you get home. I'm just going to go cloths shopping since I don't have much fancy stuff and I had a little cash left. Your mom and dad stopped by and left some food for you. I told you that you had some club activities so you had to stay later then usual. Take care and enjoy your free time okay? I love you baby. Kisses! Yours always...Ryofu Housen." He noticed that she put a smiley face holding a peace sign.

"Hah fancy that. Thanks mom I hope it's delicious." He went into the kitchen where he saw a lamp chop with rice and mashed potatoes with the label 'Naruto Uzumaki.' He also saw the heart added next to his name. "I bet I know who left that on there. Well anyway it's time get to the grub. I can't wait to eat." He took the food and wrapped the saran covering the food and heated it on the microwave. When the food was hot and ready he poored himself a glass of coke and started to enjoy the meal Kushina cooked for him. "Wow this is awesome. Thanks mom, Thanks a lot." he began to eat to his leisure when a knock was heard from the outside.

"Hold on...In a minute I'll get it." He went for the door and opened it. There was Sakura in a pink blouse and white skirt. "Hey Naruto. Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure come on in Sakura. What brings you around here?"

"I came by to ask you something."

"Sure...Take a seat and give me a minute or two. I just got started eating."

"Oh sounds like your having a ball then."

"Hey It's my mom home cookin'. Not something I can ignore you know. It's really good." She sighed but still retaining her light mood. "I know." He showed her inside as he ran back to the table next to the kitchen. After he was done eating he had went back into the living sitting across the way from Sakura. "So what is it?"

"I wanted to ask how things were progressing with you and the other Jinchuuriki. I heard you were having a bit of trouble a while ago."

"Yeah but I'm still here?"

"I see...That's good at least." He noticed her expression showed a bit of sadness. This was even more evident in her speech pattern. "Sakura is something wrong? You know we can talk about anything. We've been best friends for years now, You don't have to hold back."

"It's just that I have this bad feeling that something major is going down and I won't know what to do when it hits the fan. Naruto I'm scared for you."

"Don't worry everything's going to be fine I promise you. I mean we still have the advantage. They got nothing and we still are ahead."

"Yeah but still...I can't shake this foreboding from my mind. It's like something it trying to tell me to act now before it's too late. Naruto what I'm trying to say is that I wanna help you as best I can. Is there anything I can do for you? Anything at all."

"Just keep supporting us and keep on fighting Sakura. You've done a great deal so far. I mean no one's invaded Nanyo because of you, Sasuke, and Ryomou. Yugito's as safe as she can be there even though she isn't there all the time. I've started to relax myself and concentrate more on the task at hand and we've managed to slow down the Akatsuki."

"But what about the black dragon Naruto. You aren't safe around anyone anymore. I hear they been on the move to capture you and Yugito. I don't want to do nothing while you are doing all the heavy lifting."

"It's going to be fine. You just keeping doing what you do best and stay with Sasuke. Make sure Nanyo stays safe and Yugito is protected. Does that soothe you?" She was a but reluctant but nodded in her approval. "Okay Naruto. I'll do my best."

"While your here wanna eat something?"

"Sure. What do you have to munch on?"

"Hold on Sakura. I'll get you something." He went to the kitchen looking for something to eat. "You want some egg rolls Sakura?"

"Sure, Sounds delish."She grinned.

"Okay....Oh crap...Hey you mind holding on a minute..I need to run to the market. Mind waiting here for me?"

"Yeah." He ran as fast as he could outside the house heading to the market a fair distance away from his block. On the way as he rounded a corner he bumped into a girl just rounding the street as he made a hard right. He got up from the floor and saw the girl was still on the ground. She had short white hair with a weird symbol on her cheek. It looked like four arrows point north, south, east and west with a dot in the middle under her right eye.

"Oh...excuse me..I never intended to bump into you."

"No no no...I'm sorry...I should've seen you coming but I was in a hurry. I really am I sorry."

"It's okay...You must be in a hurry."

"I am! I got a friend over my house but I drank the last of the coke. I am on my way to get some."

"I see...Then I may as well let you be." Naruto extended his hand which she took allowing her to get on her feet. She dusted herself off bowing her head to Naruto. "I am Koshaji by the way. What's your name?"

"Naruto..Naruto Uzumaki."

"Pleased to meet you Naruto." She smiled. Naruto had grinned at her making her giggle. "Nice to meet you Koshaji. I better go...See ya!"

"See you again Naruto." She waved as he ran to the store with all the speed he could. As he disappeared a devious smile started to peak it's way into Koshaji's face. "...Nice to finally meet you indeed...Jinchuuriki." She started to lick her lips as if she was anticipating something.

When Naruto finally got back he brought in the drinks. Sakura was starting to get a but worried since his arrival was a bit late. "Naruto you look worn out? What took you so long?"

"I had a bump in with a stranger but I apologized to her. After word I had a bit of a run in with some older woman trying to steal away the same bottle I was going for. I had to fight with her and managed to beat her for it."

"wow...well thank you for doing this for me."

"Anytime Sakura you know me." He laughed through his teeth. Suddenly Sahkura's phone went off gaining both of their attentions. She read the text message and gasped at the words she read. "Shit....Naruto I have to go. I'm sorry but this is important."

"What is it?"

"I can't say..I have to go. I'm really sorry Naruto." She ran out his door as fast as she could toward where she suspected as danger. "Damn it. Of all times for Nanyo to get attacked it's now. After we just suffered an invasion last time." Her pace was picked up when she saw smoke rising from the west. "Shit! Am I too late?" She bolted to the rising smoke with all the haste of a wild horse racing through an open prairie.

**At Nanyo.**

"Alright...Where is she? We won't leave unless she shows up. Now lead me to her and I won't have to take some heads." the school was frightened from the sight of one of their own getting badly beaten all around the place. Sasuke had shown up seeing the devastation, From what he could tell he saw a man with light brown hair. He had on a black hoody with a red cloud outlined in white. The other was a white haired guy who wore a shirt with the same cloud on it and a giant sword on his shoulder. Sasuke approached the two assailants with his Sharingan active.

"Who are you two? Why are you attacking us?"

"We came here for Fuu...Where is she?" The one with the sword called out. "We want her to come with us."

"Your not taking anybody now get the hell out before this gets ugly." Sasuke took his fighting stance. "You think I, Suigetsu is gonna run away just you say so. I don't think so pal it doesn't work that way. Hey Sousou wanna chill for a second. I got this?"

"So your name is Suigetsu? That's good to know."

"Are you gonna tell me where the girl is or do I have to beat it out of ya?"

Sasuke ran to him and swung his fist at Suigetsu. He managed to evade Sasuke and used the back of his giant blade to push him away. Sasuke recovered using a back flip coming back to Suigetsu with a counter kick to face. Sasuke came back to his fighting stance with Suigetsu still unmoved from the blow to the right side of his face.

"...Hah is that all you got? I was starting to hope you were a better challenge." Sasuke started to make his attack again swinging his fist attacking him with the might Sasuke could muster. Time and time again Suigetsu was able to evade and countered, His attack also were countered with one of Sasuke techniques. When the delivered the critical blow both of them jumped away and stared each other down.

"I see your able to predict m moves. How is that?"

"Clearly you've never fought an Uchiha before." Sousou immediately recognized the name calling out to Suigetsu. "Suigetsu it's his eyes. He's got the Sharingan. He see your body movements and know what you're going to do before you do it. He can use some rare techniques as well so be careful."

"An Uchiha? That's rare. This is gonna be fun after all. Alright Uchiha you better not let me down. If you do I'll kill you where you stand." He closed his eyes and focused his chi into his body. Some of his muscles started to bulge out of his shirt making the floor crack below his feet. Sasuke looked on with his eyes seeing his chi gathering in his body. "His chi..It's molding into his upper body. Is he trying to make himself stronger through some body amplifying his body?" When he opened his eyes his speed had increased dramatically. Sasuke barely caught his sword with his hand holding it tight.

"Your really quick on your feet, Most people go down with my body improvement technique. Those eyes are pretty good to catch it!" He brought up his foot knocking away Sasuke a few feet.

"Damn he's strong. I better make this quick." he clapped his hands together sucking in a lot of air. "GRAND FIREBALL!" He shot a giant fiery blast aimed at Suigetsu. "Ohh This is too easy!" He ran straight for the ball slicing into it. The fireball dissipated away from one swing of Suigetsu, He against started to bring his sword up jumping toward Sasuke ready to chop him on half. Sasuke managed to dodge the blade as it cracked the ground.

"Got ya!" Sasuke drew another big breath with his hands still together. "GRAND FIRE DRAGON!" He exhaled shooting a giant blaze in front of Suigetsu, The fire had caught him as he was caught and burned alive by the intense blaze...or so Sasuke thought.

"You should never have underestimated me. I'm Sasuke Uchiha and no can defeat me!"

"Oh really?" Sasuke looked behind him seeing an unscathed Suigetsu. "How? I hit you with my fire dragon blast?"

"You didn't see that I was already making a move. My can use my chi and augment any of my muscles to gain power or speed. I used it to evade the attack by increased the muscles in my legs. Now it's my turn." He vanished from sight leaving Sasuke looking around him. From behind came Suigetsu with his blade coming down on him. The sword cut into Sasuke shoulder blade, The blood shot from him as he rolled away. He looked at Suigetsu with his sharp toothed crooked smile on his face. "Now are you gonna talk...Or should I just cut you now?"

"You bastard...I'll show you!" suddenly he faded into a flurry of birds. Suigetsu looked around as the whole area around him started to spin in on him. He started seeing himself on an X mark. Sasuke had a small Katana drawn from a sheath. Strugglingg as best he can Suigetsu tried to reach for his sword but to no avail. He was nailed by his hands on the board.

"Let's see how tough are you? Think you can tell what's going on?"

"What the hell is this?"

"This is my specialty. My eyes have a unique ability to bring out the true fear in people. Sometimes it can drive those to gaze upon it to go insane if we will it. This is the true power of the Sharingan." He plunged a katana into his right shin. He was unable to let out any scream as Sasuke twisted the blade even further into his leg.

"You know fear has a funny way of bringing out the true nature of even the toughest of guys. It's a feeling that everyone feels but no one can really understand it." He plunged another blade into his other shin. Suigetsu was still unable to scream. Then to the horror of Suigetsu there stood a half a dozen Sasuke's with short katana's ready to stab him wherever there wasn't a blade.

"So are you afraid...Are do you still want to act like a tough guy!" All the blade came it him all at once. Suigetsu finally let out a scream that would scare away even a banshee. He opened his eyes and saw there was nothing wrong. He looked at his body then at Sasuke. "What the hell was that?"

"That was my special technique that manipulates your chi to create genjutsu magic. It's called the Tsukuyomi."

"Tsukuyomi...A kekkai genkai style technique. Only other Uchiha are able to use it."

"Right.." He smirked now turning on his Sharingan after he had it deactivated. "Now are you going to leave?"

"The hell I will!" He grabbed his blade and charged with his speed at Sasuke. he swung and again disappeared in a flurry of crows. "Shit...I'm still under genjutsu." A kick greeting his fac again as he rolled halfway across the floor. He got up running the right side of his bottom lip. He had drawn blood from Suigetsu with that sneak attack. "Clever way to use genjutsu to fake me out. But I won't fall for it again.

"Oh but you will..Mangekyo Sharingan." He took his eyes a step further! " Here I go" He ran to Suigetsu with blinding speed attacking him yet again. He was able to read his moves punch for punch. Suigetsu turned his attention to Sousou calling out for him. "Anytime now Sousou!"

"Right." He ran to Sasuke coming at him from the side. He had already went into his dragon state landing a critical blow on his stomach. Sasuke kneeled from the pain he felt. His Mangekyo Sharingan deactivating to his regular Sharingan eyes.

"Thanks Sousou." Sasuke looked at Sousou and gritted his teeth. "So your Sousou...Your with Kyoshou aren't you?"

"So what if I am...I don't care about that school, I am with the Akatsuki now. With that said where's Fuu?"

"She won't come out even if you call her?"

"Oh really?" Sousou ran as fast as he could through the crowd and somehow had already caught a green haired girl from the many faces. "I found you..Time to come with us!"

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! SOMEONE HELP!"

"FUU GET OUT OF THERE!" He activated his Mangekyo Sharingan with blood coming from his right eye. "AMATERASU!" Black flames spat forth covering Sousou's body. Fuu managed to run to Sasuke's side. He covered his bleeding eyes and saw Sousou being consumed by the black flames. Sousou had raised his power using the dragon spirit within him which somehow doused the black fire from his body. He looked back at Sasuke with his cat like eyes. "Amaterasu is not enough to stop me Sasuke Uchiha. Your eyes are not as strong as your older brother Itachi's. I can fight the Sharingan with no problem because I have learned how to resister genjutsu magic."

"Grr..I'll show you how stronger my eyes are than Itachi...So you can never speak to me about him AGAIN!" He ran at Sousou taking a breath of air. "GRANG FIREBALL!" He yelled shooting the giant flame bolt at Sousou, He was able to again deflect Sasuke's fireball with his hands.

"What are you?"

"I am Sousou Motouku. The dragon of Kyoshou...And your worst nightmare." He started to run at him as fast as he could. "NOW SUIGETSU!" Suigetsu had already shot out straight to Sasuke with his blade above his head. Sasuke and Fuu were unable to defend themselves..Untill two shadows came from the behind them taking out Sousou and Suigetsu at the same time.

"What?"

"Sasuke...Fuu..are you alright?" Fuu saw Koukin and Naruto looking back at them. She smiled blushing as red as a tomato. "Oh my hero...you saved me!" Sousou and Suigetsu got up seeing the two toushi stand next to each other. " Who the hell are you?"

"I'm one of the four Deva's of Nanyo Academy. Koukin Shuuryu." Koukin took a kung fu monkey style stance. Naruto crossed his arms looking at Sousou. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki. remember it well so you can tell your friends who beat you!"

"Sousou....It's him...The nine tails!"

"I know....change of plans...We are going to capture them both."

"Both...What are you saying...I'm the only Jinchuuriki!" Suddenly he felt a strong power very near to him. He looked around seeing no one but Sasuke and Fuu. He turned his attention back to the two assassins. "Whatever I'm going to end this as fast as I can."

"be careful of the one with the blade. He can use his chi to amplify his body. Sousou is also a dragon spirit user. They are strong as team. If I can regain my eye I'll help you Naruto."

"Thanks Sasuke. Rest up now you've done enough." The four stared each other waiting for one to make a move. Finally Sousou started things off clashing fists with Koukin while Naruto tapped into his fox powers to fight off Suigetsu. the battle was intense wot neither side giving in to the other. Suigetsu had swung his blade with Naruto trying to land a counter blow with no avail. Sousou was having a difficult time keeping Koukin at bay. Koukin was tapping into his Magatama using it's chi to match Sousou pound for pound. A loud boom was heard with Koukin's fist hitting Sousou's knuckles. Naruto had managed to send Suigetsu flying with a kick to his chin. He slid across the floor landing a few inches behind Sousou. They got up keeping their eyes focused on their opponents.

"Suigetsu...we need to finish this now...Separate yourself and aim for the girl. I'll take care of the nine tails."

"Got it. I'll fake 'em out with this." He gathered more chi into his legs. Sasuke with his eyes caught his power rising incredibly. "NARUTO HE'S GONNA TRY TO MAKE HIMSELF FASTER. YOU HAVE TO STOP HIM BEFORE HE MOVES!"

"Right" Naruto using more of the foxes power charged at Suigetsu. He cocked his fist back and only hit an afterimage. "What?" he saw the Suigetsu had bolted behind him aiming at Fuu. "YOUR MINE!" She started to scream with Suigetsu swinging his sword coming down on her. She closed her eyes before something hit her face. She opened her eyes seeing Koukin with something sticking out of his right side. Suigetsu saw that he had almost cut Koukin's arm off. The blade only sliding his shoulder causing blood to hit Fuu in the face.

"...Koukin....NOOOO!" Suigetsu took the blade off and tossed Koukin aside. Fuu crying ran to his side and picked up his side.

"...Koukin..Speak to me...Are you alright....say something..Please say something...please..Don't die...Don't leave me..please." he could only muster a smile before his eyes closed them. She could still feel a pulse but he was injured severely. She looked down and utter a few words. "...You......You hurt him....You hurt Koukin....I'll never forgive you." A bubbling aura suddenly started to seep around Fuu's aura was a light orange forming long beetle horn and a long slender tail. The aura was also forming a pair in insect wings. Her eyes glared at Suigetsu with a rage that a Norse god could not even match. Naruto all of a sudden felt the power from before and his eyes suddenly hit him. _"She's a Jinchuuriki?... No way!" _he thought. Suigetsu and Sousou looked on as the one slender tail swayed from one side to another with the wings flapping lightly. Her eyes were looking like the compound eyes of a fly.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIIIIIIS!"

* * *

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. This saying can't be anymore right! well I won't have a chapter tomowrrow cause It's gonna bea late night at work for me. I'll get this updated on Tuesday mourning if I can. tell then

Next time Ch 31. Kung FUU!"

See ya next time ^ ^.


	31. Kung FUU!

**Ch.31 Kung FUU!**

Okay.....Maybe I can update today..That's cool for you guys. That means I can get on with life and keep on truckin' I was so tired from last night from doing the last chapter that I went to sleep at literally 1 o'clock in the mourning. I was like WOO! long haul baby. Time to kick as and chew bubble gum...and I hope that game returns cause I really would wanna play it. Imagine a duke nuke'm in CGI! That'd me so awesome. I'd totally buy it to. I used to be able to play that game all the time even before doom came out. I was like alien gore and chick strippers WOO! But anyway I digress. some good reviews so far and we're nearing the climax where I fell in as many holes as humanly possible.

Let begin shall we?

* * *

**Last time**

_"Both...What are you saying...I'm the only Jinchuuriki!" Suddenly he felt a strong power very near to him. He looked around seeing no one but Sasuke and Fuu. He turned his attention back to the two assassins. "Whatever I'm going to end this as fast as I can."_

_"be careful of the one with the blade. He can use his chi to amplify his body. Sousou is also a dragon spirit user. They are strong as team. If I can regain my eye I'll help you Naruto."_

_"Thanks Sasuke. Rest up now you've done enough." The four stared each other waiting for one to make a move. Finally Sousou started things off clashing fists with Koukin while Naruto tapped into his fox powers to fight off Suigetsu. the battle was intense wot neither side giving in to the other. Suigetsu had swung his blade with Naruto trying to land a counter blow with no avail. Sousou was having a difficult time keeping Koukin at bay. Koukin was tapping into his Magatama using it's chi to match Sousou pound for pound. A loud boom was heard with Koukin's fist hitting Sousou's knuckles. Naruto had managed to send Suigetsu flying with a kick to his chin. He slid across the floor landing a few inches behind Sousou. They got up keeping their eyes focused on their opponents._

_"Suigetsu...we need to finish this now...Separate yourself and aim for the girl. I'll take care of the nine tails."_

_"Got it. I'll fake 'em out with this." He gathered more chi into his legs. Sasuke with his eyes caught his power rising incredibly. "NARUTO HE'S GONNA TRY TO MAKE HIMSELF FASTER. YOU HAVE TO STOP HIM BEFORE HE MOVES!"_

_"Right" Naruto using more of the foxes power charged at Suigetsu. He cocked his fist back and only hit an afterimage. "What?" he saw the Suigetsu had bolted behind him aiming at Fuu. "YOUR MINE!" She started to scream with Suigetsu swinging his sword coming down on her. She closed her eyes before something hit her face. She opened her eyes seeing Koukin with something sticking out of his right side. Suigetsu saw that he had almost cut Koukin's arm off. The blade only sliding his shoulder causing blood to hit Fuu in the face._

_"...Koukin....NOOOO!" Suigetsu took the blade off and tossed Koukin aside. Fuu crying ran to his side and picked up his side._

_"...Koukin..Speak to me...Are you alright....say something..Please say something...please..Don't die...Don't leave me..please." he could only muster a smile before his eyes closed them. She could still feel a pulse but he was injured severely. She looked down and utter a few words. "...You......You hurt him....You hurt Koukin....I'll never forgive you." A bubbling aura suddenly started to seep around Fuu's aura was a light orange forming long beetle horn and a long slender tail. The aura was also forming a pair in insect wings. Her eyes glared at Suigetsu with a rage that a Norse god could not even match. Naruto all of a sudden felt the power from before and his thoughts suddenly hit him. "She's a Jinchuuriki?... No way!" he thought. Suigetsu and Sousou looked on as the one slender tail swayed from one side to another with the wings flapping lightly. Her eyes were looking like the compound eyes of a fly._

_"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIIIIIIS!"_

**Now she kicks ass**

Fuu's Aura intensified harder with her rage peaking out. Naruto and Sasuke could not believe that they were feeling such incredible power. Sousou and Suigetsu gathered themselves ready for anything.

"Sousou we gotta end this now!" Suigetsu shouted. Sousou had pulled out a tag with the Kanji word 'seal' on it. He charged a Fuu with his draconic speed aiming the tag at Fuu's forehead. She saw him coming and let out a powerful yell sending a shockwave which threw him back to whre he started. She had already gotten up and stared down at the Sousou. Her fury overtaking her body as she was the grim reaper. Her clawed hand raising toward her hand gather a large amount of wind chi.

"NARUTO LOOK OUT! SHE MIGHT HURT YOU!" Naruto saw that he was in the middle of the crossfire bolting out of the way. She shot the air ball straight to Sousou. He barely had time to dodge the energy attack when it struck a nearby street full of bystanders. "FUU CALM YOURSELF! YOUR GOING TO END UP HURTING INNOCENT LIVES!" The Nanyo students all ran for their lives clearing the area. Naruto had already ran to Sasuke helping him up.

"Are you alright Sasuke?"

"Yeah I'm fine now. We have to stop her. If she releases that thing we're done for. I'll go check on Koukin Naruto. You have to stop her now. You're the only one strong enough to hold her down."

"Right!" Sasuke had made his way to Koukin while Naruto ran to Fuu as fast as his legs can carry him. He took Koukin makijg sure he was still alive and to his relief he still was. His eye barely open seeing a glimpse of what was going on.

"..What's happened to her....What's wrong with Fuu?"

"Koukin...You don't even know the half of it."

"..Stop her...Tell her I'm okay...Please.."

"You and I are in no Position to move right now. I can't use my Sharingan for another 20 minutes cause I used Amaterasu. I've almost lost sight in my right eye. Suigetsu got you good too."

"Sasuke please...Stop her...Tell her I'm okay!" He started to gasp for breath. "Hold on Koukin don't talk. Save your strength until Sakura gets here." He could only look on as Fuu slowly walked her way to Sousou who shot chi blasts at her. She put her hand out deflecting the blasts one at a time. With one swooch from her long tail she shot it out constricting it around Sousou's body. She drew him to her and landed a fist on his face sending him crash through the concrete fence. This force that was meant to kill him only knocked him out. Suigetsu ran to her with his blade coming from the side. He side swiped her from behind but she had already vanished from in front of his eyes. He looked behind him see Fuu with he aura wings flapping. She screamed shaking the ground a few inches below her feet kicking him away. He tumbled far away from her. He was knocked unconscious. Naruto had called out to her when she turned around seeing him run. Her fighting instinct kicking in thwacking Naruto away with her slender aura tail. She picked up Suigetsu and gritted her teeth crushing the life out of him in her choke hold.

"You...you hurt him...I'll never forgive...NEVER!" Her tightened almost breaking his neck. Naruto got up seeing that she was not herself. She gave one last squeeze which shattered the vertebra in his neck. She tossed him away looking at Koukin and Sasuke. She grew angrier when Koukin was still unable to move.

"GET AWAY FROM HIIIIM!" She got on all fours when another pair of wings started to spring. An orange smoke started to envelope her. The light shot up from her causing the smoke to clear. There in Sasuke and Koukin's horror was Fuu on all fours with two extra bug like legs hitting the ground. A black body outlined in orange with a beetle horn protruding out of her forehead. She also had two pairs of wings coming out of her back with a long black lizard like tail swaying back and forth.

Sasuke was unable to move from the terrible sight of Fuu in her five tailed form. Naruto had tapped into his power gaining his aura cloak as well. He managed to spawn three tails from his cloak and ran in front of Fuu.

"FUU LISTEN TO ME! THAT'S SASUKE YOUR FRIEND. HE'S NOT GOING TO HURT KOUKIN!" She had set her sights on Sasuke and roared shooting out little black balls from her body. The wings stiffened with the long tail pointed like a scorpion toward her mouth. The little black balls gathered in front of her mouth into it became one huge black mass. The mass started to give off static. With one more roar the ground gave in causing a crater to form around Fuu. She aimed the ball at Sasuke charging it to full power. Naruto had already readied himself for the oncoming attack. Sasuke had already activated his Sharingan. _"I know I'm going to regret this later." _He then upgrading his eyes to the Mangekyo Sharingan. She shot the attack in the form of a high powered beam exploding in front of them. Naruto shielded his eyes from the dust that had rose from the blast. When he opened his eyes a giant red and orange skeleton was seen from in front of. Naruto knew what had protected him.

"..Sasuke..That's Susano'o...But I thought!" Sasuke had stared down the creature that was now Fuu. It looked interested in how Sasuke was able to stop the blast and escape unharmed.

"Naruto...Stop her! You need to overpower her with your beast. that was you can intimidate her into submission. If I use Tsukuyomi I'll lose go blind for a week. This is your chance!" Naruto ran from Sasuke right side and jumped from the sky landing punch on Fuu. She was sent flying into the school building. The students scattered away into the classrooms watching the horrid bestial form that was once one of them. Naruto had already started tapping into his power even further. Before he knew it his fourth tails had spawned which triggered his transformation. Sasuke only hope that this form was enough to put Fuu down for a little while.

"C'mon Naruto. You can do it. Get Fuu back for Koukin. Get her back!" By then the school nurse had already stepped in looking at Sasuke and Koukin.

"What's the situation?" Asked the nurse.

"Koukin is hurt badly GAH!" He held his eye which caught the nurses eye. "You used you Sharingan too much. You can't use your Tsukuyomi or Amaterasu."

"I know..I was barely able to use Susano'o to protect Koukin."

"I see...how are the others? Where's Fuu?" To answer her question she saw something take to the skies. She saw black creature with two pairs of insect wings and a long tail over a four tailed creature. The two deities staring each other down.

"Oh my god....Impossible..Is that Fuu?"

"Yes...And right now that four tailed beast is the only thing able to subdue her."

"This isn't good." She said in a panicky tone. They could only watch as both monsters gathered a large amount of chi in front of their mouths. Sasuke already knew what was going to happen. He gasped and grabbed Koukin triggering the nurse to get in her feet. "RUN AWAY FROM HERE! THEY ARE ABOUT TO BLOW THIS PLACE SKY HIGH!" He saw both demons gathering enough energy to fire at each other. Suddenly a flash came from in front of Sasuke and got in front of them. A Kanji symbol for the word 'suppression' was seen on his left palm. He clapped his hands together and started to make some Shinto hand signs. As the two beast were about to launch their attack he slammed his hands on the floor shouting out his technique.

"WOOD DOME!" A giant dome came from around the school covering it! A hole was seen that was big enough to fit a human being inside it. The figure turned his head back yelling at Sasuke and the nurse! "GET INSIDE NOW!" Sasuke grabbed Koukin's limp body and ran like hell inside the wooden dome with the nurse hot on his heels. The two entities had had time to charge their chi attack and before they fired the figure slammed his hands on the floor calling forth a ring of wooden spiked pillars around the two monsters. Both chi balls were launched on a collision course with each other as he shouted out his next technique. "SEAL OF THE THOUSAND HANDS!" Electricity started to spark off the spikes. The static hitting the ground before bolts of green lightning shocked both demonoids. The two balls crash into each other and imploded on each other causing a massive earthquake around the vicinity. A shockwave shattered surrounding windows and cracked the wooden shield that protected Nanyo and it's students. the wooden dome now receded into the ground as well as the wooden pillars. When the dust finally settle everyone had gone out to see what had happened. There in plain sight of all of Nanyo Academy toushi were Naruto and Fuu lying on the ground unconscious and not showing any signs of life. Sasuke and the nurse ran to them both taking them into the nurses office for immediately. The figure also running inside with them.

**After a while in Nanyo**

Fuu's eyes opened seeing what looked like a hospital room. She saw two silhouettes in her line of sight wondering who they were.

"Who...is that?"

"Fuu...Are you alright?"

"...Is that...you...Koukin?"

"She may be a little foggy from using the Beetle's power. Nurse can you check on the other one?" Spoke the silhouette.

"Yes Yamato-sensei." The nurse went to check on Naruto.

"Fuu..how do you feel?"

"Yamato-sensei.....What's going on...I...I don't feel so good."

"Fuu..do you remember what happened around noon today?"

"...No...I don't sensei." She responded.

"..I see..Fuu you had nearly destroyed Nanyo had I not been there to stop you and this Naruto Uzumaki."

"...Naruto....NARUTO!" She got up in a panting frenzy. "Oh no. I didn't mean to hurt him. Did I hurt Koukin too? Please tell me he's okay! Tell me they are safe!" Her eyes cleared showing her who was in the room with her. Sakura, Koukin and Yamato were already inside sighing in relief. Koukin took her hand holding it tight. "Fuu you scared me back there...What's gotten into you?"

"..Oh Koukin...I'm so sorry...I saw you hurt...And I just lost it..I almost killed you and Sasuke..I almost killed Naruto in all my anger."

"We had already apprehended Sousou Motouku and his partner Suigetsu. Sousou managed to survive your assault but Suigetsu was already dead when I got to him. Right now we have Choukou and Inoichi Yamanaka doing some interrogation on him."

"How is Naruto?" Fuu asked.

"He's going to be fine. Thanks to my sealing abilities I managed to calm both of you down. Now Fuu...how long have you had the seven tailed beetle inside of you?"

"...Since I was born."

"And were you able to awaken it fully?"

"..No....I never used it's po-Wait how do you know about my beast?"

"I'm a teacher Fuu. Besides since the attack on Ryomou and this Yugito I gathered information on all nine Jinchuuriki. With your awakening the Akatsuki had planned to kidnap you and Naruto for whatever reason they had in mind. Now that you have awakened you must find your guardian. Only then can you control your powers and release your Konjin."

"......how do you know all of this?" Sakura had closed the door before looking outside for unwanted company. She locked the door and turned to Fuu. "Fuu what I am about to tell you is top secret. You must not tell anyone about this or our cause will be lost. The reason I know so much about you and Naruto's beast is because we've also been looking for you." Koukin wrapped up his sleeves showing a tattoo of a white lotus flower. Sakura also revealed her tattoo on her arm. Yamato showed his tattoo on his neck, Fuu was confused about the whole situation.

"Wait....What are you guys?...Koukin...what's wrong with you...I'm scared."

"Relax Fuu...We're your friends. We are apart of a secret society of toushi dedicated to protecting and uniting Jinchuuriki with their destined guardians. We are the order of the white lotus Fuu. And we want you to come with us." Koukin smiled.

"..Wait..I know you guys. But Koukin why didn't you tell me you were with them. Now it makes sense why you were always protecting me."

"Well I didn;t know about your demon until just now. I was order by Yamato-sensei to watch over you. The beast had nothing to do with it. I was in a way your secret bodyguard."

"...Koukin...I see." She smiled at him. "Then are you gonna keep being my bodyguard now?"

"Yes...Koukin I want you to keep an eye on her till after 'She' come into contact with Naruto and Sasuke. Fuu when the time is right you will come with us and we'll show you your destiny as a Jinchuuriki. But for now rest, You need to regain your strength. Sakura let's go." Yamato had given his order before he and Sakura left. Fuu looked into the setting sun as it gave what little light it had to the evening sky.

"I'm really sorry Koukin..I didn't mean to do what I did."

"No Fuu...I'm the one who should be sorry. I failed at my task to protect you. I didn't have a chance to save you from those Akatsuki."

"..No Koukin...It's okay...You got hurt protecting me..that's all you did...It's almost feels like all I am is a burden to you. I feel so useless." She gripped the blanket gritting her teeth. "...Am I burden to you."

"No your not." She looked up seeing Koukin's reassuring grin. "My job was to safeguard you from danger. Although I only succeed often I always try my best. Your not a burden to me at all. I would die to protect you not cause it's my job...But I care about my friends."

"...Koukin." She began to tear up. Koukin had embraced her in a loving hug. "Thank you Koukin...Your my hero."

"Anytime Fuu...Anytime." He pulled himself before she grabbed his shirt. "Wait...can we stay like this....please..I don't wanna be alone..Please don't leave me." He patted her head allowing her to rest on his chest. "...Okay Fuu...Whatever you say." The two held each other tight as the sun had finally set into the night sky.

**Next mourning.**

Naruto had woken up from his sleep. He saw he was in his room in his shirt and pajama pants. _"Hmm...How did I get home?"_ He thought to himself. He looked around for any sign of a person in his room that would have taken him inside. Nothing spoke to him at all, He began to wonder who would be able to be around. Then in came Ryofu with her short shirt showing of belly button and a white thong.

"Mourning sexy! How'd you sleep?" She came in sauntering over to him rest her hand his cheek. "Ryofu did you take me here?"

"Yeah. Now I wanna discuss something first. Why were you at Nanyo in the first place?"

"I saw an explosion from that area and I decided to check it out. When I got there I saw two Akatsuki attacking Nanyo toushi looking for Fuu who by the way is a Jinchuuriki."

"Is that so? What's her beast's name."

"She holds the seven tailed beetle inside her. She had awakened her beast spirit when she saw Koukin get hurt. She was about to destroy everything had I not been there. Everything worked out for the best now. She's under Koukin protection so she'll be safe. We also managed to capture and detain Sousou Motouku. He's under Nanyo containment."

"I see." She then gave a little conk on his noggin. "Hey..What was that for?"

"Naruto Uzumaki you can't just run off like that. What if you got caught by the Akatsuki. You even risked Fuu safety for trying to be a hero. Jeez Naruto do go anywhere without me okay?' She scolded. "Hey I got away and I found the seven tails. Doesn't that account for something?"

"Naruto's that not the point." She caressed his cheek serenely showing her concern for Naruto. "If I lost you I'd get killed by your mom for being irresponsible. Besides I can't live without you Naruto. I'd be so heart broken of anything were to happen to you. So please stay with me..Please by my side Naruto."

"Okay I'll be more careful I promise." She pecked his lips. "Good. Now that we got that out of the way!" She straddled his waist staring into his blue eyes. Her hands gently rubbing his shoulders. "Are you planning to do anything today?"

"Yeah actually I do."

"Oh...what are you going to do today sweety?" She started to lay little pecks on his cheeks and neck causing Naruto to whimper to her touch. "I'm going to go somewhere with Sasuke."

"Is that so? Can I come then?"

"It's kind of a guys only thing."

"Aww no fair. I wanna spent time with you baby. Can't it wait Naruto. Little momma needs some sugar." She continued to tease Naruto by rubbing her breasts on his chest and kissing his forehead. "Ryofu even if you say that!" She put a finger on his lips. "Shh..Don't talk. Just relax okay? I can at least get a quickie before you go. Come back as soon as you can okay Naruto. I wanna sleep in your arms tonight."

"I will Ryofu I will. But I kinda need to get goi-hhppm." She already started to take off his shirt. "uh uh uhh Naruto. Your not escaping me just yet. I'm in need of some hot lovin'. C'mon big boy let your woman get a taste of you. Oh yeah love me long time!" She started to take advantage of Naruto for a good ten minutes. After she had his way with him she started to take him down to the door. He started to make his way out the door. "I'll be back in time for dinner. Goodbye Ryofu."

"Be back in time for dinner Naruto. I love you so much!"

"See you later Ryofu! Goodbye!" He ran out if sight. She couldn't help but smile as his image faded from view. " *sigh*. Every time I see him I want to fall in love with him all over again. That and he's got a great ass. I'm glad I'm tappin' that hard." She got inside locking the door.

When he got a few ways from the market place he made it to the mall where Sasuke had been waiting for him. "Naruto what took you?"

"You don't wanna know trust me."

"Ryofu had sex with you didn't she. She sure can keep you satisfied." He joked.

"Shut it Sasuke. Let's go."

"Yeah yeah." They left following the map to a small building which looked like a small restaurant. "I guess it's inside somewhere. It says we have to for 'her'."

"Are sure you got this right Sasuke?"

"Yeah I do. Gakushin wouldn't lie to you. She is a holy woman in any case."

"Well then we better we get in there! Time's a wastin'." He got in the restaurant with Sasuke. When they got in everyone was enjoying themselves having a wonderful time. Sasuke had called to the cashier who was making purchases with the customers. The cashier turned his attention to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Can I help you fellas?"

"We are here...for 'her'. All of a sudden everyone stopped what they were doing looking at Naruto and Sasuke with scorn. "..Did we say something wrong?"

"No one comes here asking for 'her'. 'She' never asks for people to call for 'her.'

"I see...well we have some business with her. You want proof?"

"What do you got?"

"The promise of a thousand deaths." Sasuke stated. Naruto was wondering about what kind of proof was that. "Sasuke what are you doing?" He whispered to him. "Relax Naruto let me handle this."

"Alright but if you get us killed I'm gonna kick your ass as a ghost."

"Just relax. Just keep to yourself and we'll be fine." The cashier gestured with his hand at everyone who went back to their business. "Okay boys...Come with me." He motioned them over to the back of the cafe. When they got inside he opened a cellar door and had them follow him inside.

"Now boys I want you to know that 'she' has a bit of a temper so watch what you say...Unless you have a death wish."

"right right..I'm sure she has a mean streak a mile wide."

"Hey kid...Don't underestimate her. She's a tough woman you know. She can probably beat your ancestors into nothing."

"I can handle myself with her."

"...heh tough talk but when you meet the devil himself then come back and talk to me." He opened the double door letting them inside. "good luck guys...Hope you get out alive. 'She' will be waiting for you two." He closed the door before them as they headed into a large area where they saw windows high up and support beams holding the building together. Some voices were echoing across the large area. Suddenly a mature feminine voice beckoned them over.

"Come closer you two. I wanna get a good look at you." A large feminine shadow called them over. "What are your names?' Let's start with the boy with black hair."

"I am Sasuke Uchiha." He bowed. "I see you know our mannerisms already. Very good. Now you blondie..Who are you?"

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki miss. Remember it well!"

"....Did you just say Naruto?" The woman asked.

"yeah....Do you know me."

"..Wow...you've grown a lot Naruto."

"How do you know me lady."

"I'm surprised you haven't recognized my voice. Though you were a baby when I last met you. You've grown to a fine young man indeed. You make your parents proud Naruto."

"Hey your avoiding my question lady."

"...I know...Naruto.....Do you know what this place is?"

"It's the hideout for the legendary white lotus order."

"I see...So is that all you know..Do you know who the leader of the order."

"My great aunt. I never knew what happened to her. I wanna know that among other thing. If I sought out the order then I'll be able to put my mind at ease."

"Well then...Look no further...Naruto the know the one you are looking for is right here."

"...No...It can't be.....No way! Gramma Tsunade?" The woman jumped from the shadows as the lights came on. Sasuke and Naruto came in full view of his great aunt Tsunade. "Nice to see you again...Naruto Uzumaki."

"......Gramma Tsunade?....YOUR ALIVE!"

* * *

Dun dun dun. Tsunade as revealed herself to Naruto and Sasuke. What does she have in mind now. And will Fuu ever find her guardian? All this and more on

Next time: Ch 32 Recollection

See ya next time ^ ^.


	32. Recollection

**Ch.32 Recollection**

Aww yeah. Welcome to chapter 3**2** folks. In this chapter you will find the following. A bit of fanservice some cool chicks doin' some kick ass stuff, The dudes also kicking royal ass and a some other random things here and there. Whose to say....I AM! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway this is probably the longest story I've ever done. This is really kind of taxing to me. It's been a full month since I started this. I was going to just stop it at 30 or around this chapter but when I had the plot line set up it had already gone to like 40 chapters maybe. I was like lolwhut. I'm in or the long haul guys and this will be the fruit of my hard laboring and self beta reading. I still have a few kinks to fix here and there bit when this is said and done I'll go back and fix it all up.

Okay...Fun's over

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

"Yeah Naruto I'm alive...It's been so long hasn't it.."

"...Your alive.." Naruto still could not believe that before him was not only one of the three dragon's of Yoshuu. "...Gramma Tsunade...I."

"I know all of this is too sudden but you'll get used to me in time Naruto. Come closer let me get a good look at you." She made her way to Naruto further examining his body. Her eyes showing complete interest in him. "Wow you've really grown."

"...Gramma Tsunade....Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah Naruto! Go ahead!" Suddenly she felt bent forward from a force felt on her stomach. Everyone gasped at his actions wondering how Tsunade was going to react. "Ow...I thought you wanted to ask me something not give me a gut check."

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LIE TO ME?" She looked at Naruto who was gritting his fist with his fist still clenched. "Do you have any idea how worried mom and dad were...Why didn't you just come back? WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST COME HOME?"

"Is what was this is about...Heh I guess I had that coming...I am sorry Naruto. I know you don't know much about me but there were things I couldn't deal with as well as others. everything's okay now Naruto. I'm here!"

"Do mom and know your here?"

"No...Kushina and Minato don't...But they will soon enough...But right now the only real person I wanted to see was you Naruto."

"Hold on a second...Your Naruto's great aunt?" Sasuke finally put his two cents in still astonished about the whole situation.

"Yeah I am...And it's nice to see you again too Sasuke. Mikoto raised a fine young boy."

"Thanks...I guess."

"I was the one who help your mother deliver you a long time ago. I pretty know about the both of you. I am happy I was able to meet such upstanding young boys."

"Well I don't know about him but I turned out fine."

"Shut up Sasuke." Tsunade couldn't but laugh at the bickering between the two. "You guys are just like brothers."

"So does that mean I get one in Tsunade."

"I said your like brothers not you ARE brothers." She jeered. "Just thought I'd ask." Sasuke had shrugged. "Now Naruto..I hope whoever lead you here told you are mission right?"

"It's the same as mine."

"Good...Now that we're are on the same page. It's time you meet you cohorts." She whistled into the air calling forth several people. One came up from the group with a tiny pony tail on top of her head with glasses. She bowed to Naruto and introduced herself. "Hello Naruto Uzumaki. I'm Rikuson Hakugen. I go to Nanyo Academy."

"I know you...You in the same class as me." Sasuke stated.

"Hey Sasuke." Another one stepped forth. This was a tall man with off gray hair with slightly tanned skin. "Hey Sasuke...Didn't I tell you to let me know how it went?"

"Saji you son of a bitch!" He grinned with a hint of jealousy. "Actually It's not Saji Sasuke. I just use that name outside the order. In here I'm Ouin Shishi."

"You can have a hundred names your still a womanizing bastard."

"heh is that so...Things are gonna far more interesting with you around Sasuke." The next pair came up to introduce themselves. One was a tall woman with an impressive bust size. She wore a black Chinese short dress which had stitching's of dragons all over her. She smiled at the two boys flashing a piece sign. The other was a similarly tall guy with black short hair with a pipe in his mouth.

"Hey there. I'm from Kyoshou Academy. The names Kakouen Myosai. This is Utakata Shiji. He's a spec-" Utakata halted her from revealing anything further. "I think I can manage it from here Kakouen."

"Right...Go ahead." Utakata came to Naruto extending his hand. "So you are Naruto Uzumaki am I correct. Yagura speaks highly of you. You've been saving us from a lot of trouble."

"Wait.....you can't be." He revealed his seal which was odd looking to him. (A/n: They haven't shown Utakata's seal yet so I'm going to make one up.) It was a purple triangle with an eye in the center of it. Below the eye was the Egyptian Hieroglyphic for the word "seal". "You are...You must be the six tails!"

"Yeah..Kakouen is my guardian. She found me when I first came here to Tokyo. We've been partners ever since."

"And what a crazy train that's been so far Utakata." Kakouen giggled.

"Yeah it has." The next figure stood out from the crowd. Naruto and Sasuke recognized it immediately. "Hey your that Hakufu Sonsaku right?" Naruto spoke pointing at her. "Yup. I'm the one in charge of Fuu and Yugito. We have to make sure they were safe from the Akatsuki."

"I see...So you had spies all around us Gramma Tsunade."

"Especially you Naruto. Your the primary target for the Akatsuki. As well a the black dragons. I know you must have heard of them."

"I have. At this point I'm willing to put money that the American CIA might have interest in me."

"I see...Well then I guess I should also let you see some old friends. Come on out guys." From the group popped Gakushin in her Kyoshou Uniform. "So you followed the map precisely. Gods be praised for your safe journey." She walked over to Naruto kissing him in the forehead. "I prayed for yours and Sasuke's safety. My prayers have been answered. I will pay tribute to the gods after we are done here."

"Thank Gakushin. But I 'm surprised...you were with them the whole time?"

"How else would I have known about you and Ryofu coming together. I was the one to lead her to you thanks to my other comrades."

"Hey now don't spoil my entrance just yet." Spoke a soft female voice. "Gakushin let me handle that part."

"As you wish!" She stepped aside. In from the shadows came three figures with Naruto and Sasuke looked with interest. One was a rather puggy guy with a white shirt and black pants and long spikey red hair down his back. The other male was a short guy with a pony tail smoking a cigarette. The female that spoke before was a beautiful blond with a bust that just about matches Hakufu's. One blond bang had covered her right blue eye. She had on a short burgundy skirt with a burgundy matching blouse that exposed much of her cleavage.

".....Is that you...Ino?" Sasuke gulped.

"In the flesh. It's been a long time Sasuke...You too Naruto!" She came taking both boys in a loving hug.

"Hey now you didn't forget about us did you Naruto? Though I really don't care if you did."

"Shikamaru Nara. I could never forget your lazy ass. You still smoking?"

"Yeah I tried to quit but I gave up."

"A lazy ass as always eh Shikamaru." Sasuke shook his head at him. "Says the rich pretty boy with a cow lick." He joked back. "Hey Chouji look who's here."

"I can see that Shikamaru. Nice to see you again Naruto. You too Sasuke." Chouji kept eating is Doritos chips while talking. "Chouji Akimichi. I remember you...But...you've gotten...big!"

"I call it unused muscle Naruto."

"Well I call it fat!" Everyone gasped at Naruto. They looked at Chouji waiting for his reaction. All he could do was laugh at Naruto's ostracizing comment. "You still can't keep your thoughts to yourself can you. You always have something to say. You've haven't changed much even with that fox inside of you."

"So I take it all if you know about Naruto's beast spirit?" Sasuke asked looking at Ino. She nodded along replying to Sasuke. "Yeah I do. In fact it was me who lead Ryofu to you. I was a bit jealous though."

"Why is that?"

"Cause I wanted to be your guardian Naruto. That was I could get closer to you and Sasuke!" She stuck her tongue out. "You know I love you guys!"

"And you never stop reminding us." Naruto and Sasuke spoke in unison. Tsunade clapped her hands regaining the floor. "Alright now that everyone aquainted with each other. Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke Uchiha..I have something to say to you."

"Yeah Gramma? What is it?"

"I want to make you guys honorary white lotus members. But first I want to take account of the Jinchuuriki you managed to recruit. I already have Yagura and Houtou with us but I would like to get to the others as well. I need you to go get them starting with Fuu...Find her guardian and bring them to us."

"I can help you there if you want to Naruto." Ino held his shoulder. " Gakushin already has the name of he Chinese spirit that was destined for Fuu."

"Yes....We must find the magatama containing the spirit of Zhou Yu. He is the rightful guardian destined to awaken the Konjin within Fuu."

"So how do we go about finding her guardian?"

"We have to look in her life Naruto. Find the one who has been around her the most and we can make a connection between them. I would think that Fuu maybe wanting to find him herself but she can not sense the chi of her guardian. That is where I am Ino come in."

"Yup. I've developed a sense of telepathy when I was young. You remember Naruto?"

"I do."

"I hated that thing. You never stop trying to read out minds or make is think perverted things." Sasuke added.

"That was all on good fun. In any case my powers have grown significantly since then. I'm able to read the Magatama thousands of toushi for these pasts. With each passing battle I was building a unique special technique. The gift of future sight."

"I see...Isn't that like Gakushin."

"I can see the past Naruto...that allows me to know a great many things in human history." Gakushin added. "She can read the future of toushi. With her power we can find out who is the one destined with Fuu. I was able to only link Fuu's ancient chi with her supposed guardian."

"I see.."

"That's why come tomorrow I'm going to start at Rakuyou so I can further analyze things from your perspective. I'm also gonna be in charge of taking care of you so be prepared."

"I was going to ask that too. You were wearing Rakuyou Uniform just like Ryofu."

"That's right." Shikamaru came closer Sasuke patting his shoulder. "While she's doing that me and Chouji are going to Nanyo and do some research ourselves."

"So I stuck with you two. This should be fun."

Tsunade had sip of tea from a cup on a nearby table. She called to Naruto turning his attention to her. "Now Naruto there is something else I want to find out for me. Lately the black dragon have sent some spies to watch you and the other Jinchuuriki. One of my informants have also told me about Orochimaru sending his second in command to follow you. I want that spy taken out for good. Find out what they know and give all the intel to Ino when you do."

"Okay Gramma I'll do my best." Naruto pumped his fist. "Right...Now get going everybody. Every minute spent here is a minute those black dragons are getting closer to Fuu."

"Right!" They nodded to Tsunade as she took another sip of her tea. "This is the test I'm giving to you Naruto...Sasuke you also help with keeping an eye on Fuu. If you ever sense any trouble let Shikamaru or Chouji know. I want you to act as liaison for Nanyo and us. Watch for any suspicious movement and act accordingly."

"Got it."

"I want you to out those eyes to good use."

**Afterwards**

As Naruto got home he saw some activity inside the house. He ran to the door knocking on it a few times. When the door opened he saw Ryofu and his parents sitting on the living room enjoying themselves.

"Mom. Dad! How long have you guys been here?"

"We actually just got here Naruto. I figured I pay you a visit we head back to the hotel. You know Ryofu's been telling about you school life. I'm glad you managed to keep your studies up. I'm so proud of you son."

"Thanks mom."

"So Naruto...Where did you go?" Asked Minato.

"I went out with Sasuke and some other friends of mine."

"Oh? Well I hope you had a good time Naruto."

"I did dad...I honestly did." Naruto smiled.

"Anyway now that your here Naruto I want to give you something." Kushina got up handing a necklace with a green jade on it. "This is the necklace my mother gave to me. This was an heirloom that was past down from parent to child. Now it's time we gave to you my son. Your father and I are so proud of you. This is a token of your manhood now Naruto. Wear it with pride my sweet little boy." Kushina embraced him in her loving arms. "I love you Naruto."

"I love you too mom!"

"Kushina honey we better be leaving!"

"Hey miss Uzumaki. Don't you wanna stay for dinner?"

"You know what I would love to. I'll go get the food ready. Ryofu you can help if you like."

"Yes mother!" She giggled. "_Hurray. I'm so glad I talked to her before Naruto got here. Looks like I'm one step closer!" _Kushina walked to the kitchen with Ryofu preparing dinner for the two hungry. After they were done Kushina had a hard time leaving her son when Minato had convinced her on the promise that she will visit him before they left. When he waved them goodbye he got inside and stretched out his arms. Ryofu had already plopped on to the couch.

"Wow I'm surprised at how mom is taking you. I half expected her to keep her eyes glued to your hands or something."

"Well I had a good heart to heart chat with her and your dad. She's is getting used to the fact that I'm with you."

"I see that. Hey wanna watch a movie Ryofu?"

"Can I pick it Naruto?"

"Sure!" She got a DvD of James Cameron's Avatar and slid it in (A/n:BOOT LEG!). When the movies started playing she had laid her head in his shoulders. "So how was your day sweety?"

"It was good..Had a hell of a time while I was out. I have to hand to Sasuke he sure knows how to party."

"You think he knows how to party Naruto!" She got her leg on top of Naruto's lap. "You've haven't seen how I party. So you up for it?"

"Actually I would like to Ryofu." She stole a kiss from him and put her head back on his shoulders. "It's a date okay? If you forget I'll have to hunt you down and rape you again."

"....I'll make sure not to stand you up Ryofu."

"Aww...and miss my chace to rip you to shreds..You better be fashionably late." She took his hand gripping it a but hard. " That way I at least cop a feel as punishment."

"Do you always want to have sex with me."

"Naruto you already know the answer to that...and beside it's the best way to keep you interesting in me. I don't just wanna be your guardian Naruto. I wanna be something more. That's why I'm never gonna stop chasing after you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"..hey..."

"Yeah!"

"..I love you Naruto!" She turned looking into his eyes. He could only smile at her. " I love you too Ryofu!" She smiled stealing another kiss from him as they watched the movie. She had thought to herself as she spent the rest of the night sitting next to him. _"Eat your heart out Kan'u Unchou!"_

When the sun rose from the next mourning near Seito Kiba was seen walking his dog into the school. Kan'u and Koumei were eating lunch on the courtyard.

"So where is Han Koumei?"

"Tiny said he had something to do. I don't exactly know cause I didn't bother to ask but I bet it was important..So I heard you had a date some time ago."

"Yes I have. Sakura invited everyone she could and we went to a Karaoke game room. We had a wonderful time."

"And was Naruto there? You're with him by now right?"

"We'll...umm...Not exactly."

"You didn't even confess did you!"

"I did...But..."

"He hasn't returned your feelings?"

"I can not say. I would never hold Naruto to anything."

"Sheesh. It's that attitude that's gonna lose you Naruto. You have to step up your game here. If you don't some other woman is gonna snatch him away...That or the Akatsuki."

"I would never let anyone harm him. I made a promise to Naruto."

"Then go to him. This time you have to add a little incentive. If you want to beat your rival then you have to level the playing field a bit. If I know Ryofu Housen the way everyone else does and I mean EVERYONE. She will be doing that kind of thing."

"What are you suggesting Koumei?" She stood up facing her. Koumei went behind her and started playing with her breasts kneading them hard. " If you use your feminine wilds he's as good as yours. I mean look at these soft boobs. I wish I had a set like these. You must drink a lot of milk don't you?"

"AH Koumei please stop." She started to moan to herself.

"Hah your getting turned on by this aren't you? That's what I wanna hear. If you can do that to Naruto then he's all yours." She stopped picking on Kan'u and leaned against the wall. "Tell you what. I'll set up a date with you and him when I get the chance okay? That will be your time to make your move okay?"

"Koumei you don't have to do this. I can take care of this ordeal myself."

"Oh no you can't. You'd get too shy for that kind of stuff. I'll be the one to jump start your relationship."

"Koumei!"

"Nuh uh. Your going through with this and when your done I expect you to have a boyfriend. Got it?"

"*Sigh* there is no talking you out of this is there?"

"Nope!" She flashed a peace sign. "As I thought."

**At Nanyo.**

Fuu had been seen with Koukin wandering the halls 10 minutes before the school let out. Some toushi from the student council were watching the hall vigilantly. Since this is the second time they were attacked by invading toushi they have stepped up security. Especially with Fuu and Koukin around. They had finally taken to a bench where she had gotten a lunch box wrapped in a pink cloth. She unwrapped it and took out two chops sticks.

"I made you some lunch Koukin. Wanna try it?" She smiled gingerly.

"Sure Fuu! I bet it's delicious." She managed to hide her slightly red face from Koukin. "Oh no..It's just lunch! I'm not that good Koukin." He took the chopsticks away from Fuu taking a bite out a sausage in the shape of a octopus. "It's better then I thought. Thank you Fuu."

"Oh Koukin..Stop it your embarrassing me!" He took another bite and it accidentally went down the wrong tube. Fuu saw his face turn blue. "Ah Koukin. Don't worry I got some tea." She quickly got a themas from her backpack and opened it letting Koukin drink the food down his throat. He breathed a sigh a relief regaining his composure.

"Wow that last bite was so good it almost killed me!"He laughed.

"Koukin are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" He noticed her eyes were staring at his cheek. "What is it? She took her index finger and nabbed A single rice grain from his right cheek. "You got rice on you!" She put the rice inside her mouth and moaned at it's taste. "Delicious!" On the other side of the courtyard stood Sasuke and Shikamaru looking at the two acting as if they were lovers.

"Looks like Koukin's been doing a good job in keeping her safe."

"Yeah! he has. He's never left her side. She has a thing for him too so it works out."

"Does she now?" Shikamaru put his hand on his own chin. From out of nowhere came Ryomou tapping Sasuke on the shoulder. "Sasuke there you are? Where have you been we have club activities today."

"Right...Thank Ryomou I almost forgot."

"Are you two spying on Fuu...Leave the poor girl alone. She's been through enough as it is."

"Ryomou do you mind? I'm thinking."

"Think all you want Shikamaru it still looks like your spying on them. Now c'mon your in our shogi club too you know. Let's go you two skippers." She nabbed the two boys taking them by the wrist back to the club room. Shikamaru was still looking at the scene playing out behind him. Koukin had been talking to Fuu about some random things. This got him think about the current state of things.

_"I get the feeling that those two are getting two close..That might be dangerous."_

After school let out Fuu had walked with Koukin out from the grounds and into an arcade. She decided to have fun before she went home. "C'mon Koukin let's play some games." She dragged him inside the game room and the two started playing various video games against. Fuu would win some and Koukin would dominate her in others. By the time they got a break it was already noon.

"Wow we've been in here a long time. I'm so tired and thirsty."

"I'll get us some drinks okay Fuu?" He ran to a vending machine to grab something for him and Fuu leaving her to sit on a bench by herself. Sure enough he only left for five minutes when Fuu was approached by two suspicious looking men. "Hey there! You all by yourself?"

"Umm No I am with somebody?"

"Is that so? I see no one here with you?"

"Well he went to get something to drink. He'll be back!"

"That's no good! I go an idea why don't you come with us. We could treat you to something special." One man spoke. The other one was standing behind her with a devious look on his face. "No thank you...I'm fine."

"Aw don't be like that! We're just trying to be helpful here."

"I really am fine..so please." Koukin ran with the two cans toward Fuu. "Hey Fuu..Who are these guys?"

"Koukin! Your here! What took you?" She ran to hug him. "Hey man who the hell are you?" They glared at Koukin who gave the drinks to Fuu. "Excuse me boys..Were you just trying to do something you weren't supposed to?"

"We saw that girl first punk. Who the hell are you to step in?"

"I'm her boyfriend that's what. Now I suggest you be on your way!" One one noticed that Koukin was wearing his magatama and stepped back. "Hey..He's a toushi. We don't wanna mes with him."

"*hmph* Whatever let's go!" They left Koukin an Fuu alone. She hugged him in appreciation. "On thank you Koukin you saved me again."

"I hate guys like those. They never appreciate woman for who they are. All they want is sex."

"I was hoping you'd show up when they came. I knew they were going to try to take me away. You saved from those perverts! My hero!" She took his hand. "C'mon let's get out of here!" She dragged him outside as they walked slowly toward her house. Before she went inside she turned to Koukin gaining his attention. "Thank you for walking me home."

"It's nothing Fuu. I was just doing my job!"

"No...I really do appreciate you being with me...I do"

"Fuu."

"Koukin...umm..there is something I wanted to say to you for the longest time...Can you hear me out?"

"Yeah go ahead."

"..You see...I've always been wanting to spend more time with you ever since the attack on Nanyo. When I saw you hurt I felt like I was going to lose you...It made realize something...Koukin your more than just a friend to me. You mean so much more than that. Koukin I really want to get to know everything about you. If you can keep staying with me I will do my best not to burden you. What I am trying to say that....Koukin...I....I..I-" She was caught off guard with Koukin locking lips with her. She went wide eyed before the feeling started to overtake her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on further deepening the kiss. He broke contact with her lips causing her to blush hard in her own surprise.

"..Koukin.....you!"

"Was that your first kiss?"

"....Yes.."

"That was mine too..." He took her hand putting his other hand on her cheek. " How did it feel?" She only pressed his hand onto her face getting the warmth of his body. "It was wonderful."

"I hope I can keep being your bodyguard. If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't. I don't mind at all...But you are more than that to me right now!" She embraced him in her arms. "Your my hero. I'm your damsel in distress. But most of all." She had planted a peck on his lips before it turned into another make out session. "I'm yours...Koukin Shuuryu."

"Thank you Fuu...It means a lot to me." He let her go before he walked away from her porch. "I'll come pick you up tomorrow okay?" She ran to him as fast as she can only to steal on last kiss from him. "I would like that Koukin." Once again he let her go crossing the street. He looked back sending a wave back to her. She waved back mouthing an 'I love you.' to him. He replied her with an 'I love you too!' He walked away slowly as she leaned again the fence that surrounded his house. "...Oh Koukin..." She sighed watching him glance back. Koukin was about to cross watching a black car go zipping past him. When he looked back he saw the car parked in front of Fuu house. "Hmm...Wonder who that could be?" Before he knew it Fuu was taken into the car in a burlap sack. The car zipped away in a clean sweep.

"FUU! DAMN IT!" He ran after the car as fast as he could. "STOP! STOP IT LET HER GO!" He had tapped into his dragon spirit to try and keep up with the car but it disappeared out of sight. He stopped half way before he kneeled to the ground slamming the floor with his feet. "NO NO NO NOOO! GOD DAMN IT!" Tears began to form from his eyes as he cursed himself for not being fast enough.

Back at Nanyo Sasuke and Shikamaru were just getting out of the clubroom before Sasuke's phone went off. He opened it and shouted out loud.

"WHAT..DAMN IT!"

"What is it Sasuke?

"It's Fuu. Someone in a black buick kidnapped her." Ryomou came outside to see who had shouted. "Who yelled out just now?"

"Ryomou where's Yugito? We need her now!"

"Why?"

"Where is she?" Sasuke demanded.

"She's at the video store! Now tell me what's going on?"

"Fuu just got kidnapped."

"..What? how?" Ryomou asked. "Who would wanna take her?"

"I don't know but whoever it is they probably want her beast spirit." Shikamaru stated.

"Then we'll head to the video store. I'll call Yugito to get ready."

"Thank you Ryomou." They ran out to meet with Yugito at the store

**Meanwhile**

When the blinds came from Fuu's eyes she glanced around wondering who had stuffed her in the Buick that kidnapped. Her eyes only caught herself tied down to a chair and a dark room.

"Welcome Fuu...Glad to finally meet you. Our master has wished for your presence soon. Meanwhile I'm here to keep you company. Don't bother trying to escape or using your power. I placed a suppression on the bottom of the chair so as long as your tied there you are powerless."

"Let me go right now you pervert. I mean it. Koukin will come for me and you'll be sorry you ever laid a hand on me."

"I have no interest in you Fuu. Our master however is interested in you...Or rather the beast inside of you."

"..Are you with Akatsuki?"

"I'd say the Akatsuki can not offer me what Lord Orochimaru has given me. I'm Kakuka Houkou. I was selected to take you too see our master." She saw the light come on in what looked like a prison room. There in her view was a guy with dirty blond hair that was spikey high. Two tufts were cutting his forehead vertically.

"Whatever it is you want you can't have it. I don't wanna be apart of it. Now let me go right now. I mean Kakuka."

"No can do...I have to prep you for Lord Orochimaru..you'll be the first Jinchuuriki under his control. In fact your other friends should be here any minute now. It'll be a steal one get one free."

"No...Leave Naruto out of this?"

"Just sit tight and wait here...They should be on their way any minute now." He got up locking the door. He stationed a guard to watch the cell which kept Fuu. All she could do was cry to herself hoping that Koukin would show up to bring her back.

"Save me!...Save me please...Someone please....Get me out of here!"

* * *

Well there you have it. Fuu thinks that Naruto is going with Koukin..Boy is she wrong! Anyway folks have fun with this daily update. I'll have the next one setup tomorrow. So what's oing to happen now that help is on the way. Is Kakuka anticipating something? Find out more

Next time: Ch 33. Nana Nana MI MII!"

See ya next time

_Umm excuse me?_

yes?

_Uhh...I have a question...about how this chapter went. Why is I always depicted as the stereotype damsel in distress_

OH...Well Fuu it's because I felt like it fit how the semi detailed plot. and I need to get things to end so I can move on to the eight tails.

_No no noo. I wanna keep the focus on me. Everyone wants to see if I do get with Koukin_

Quiet you. This ain't a cheesy romance novel. This is ACTION PACKED ECCHINESS AT IT'S FINEST! I can make the people who wrote those erotic novels quake in their boots. I am here to cause bloodshed and fanservice.

_Why?_

Cause that what hot blooded perverted nerds want. They have no lives living with their mother even after high school. So I am here to at least give something for them to hope for while I actually get some...Haha!

_That's mean_

And you care why?

_Cause it's not the way you should go about this_

Your a fictional character..Your opinions don't matter. I just give you something to do since your not in the anime anyway.

_Your mean...How do you sleep knowing you are mean_

With a blanket and soft pillow..That's how!

_*Hmph. You know someday someone is gonna change your way of thinking._

Yeaaaaahh...No...I don't see that happening. Anyway...See ya next time folks ^ ^.


	33. Nana nana MI MII

**Ch.33 Nana Nana MI MII!**

Chapter 33....The mysteries are about to be solved! The plot now thickens with the fog of uncertainty. The wheels of fate have begun to turn....And I don't even have my shirt on...Ladies keep your tongues inside your mouths...I do not need such perverse attention. I only request is that all of you go forth and spread the word of darkness and shadow. All will bow to the unknowing power of JOE CARTOON! Yes...Joe cartoon...He was drunk...and naked...during the production of that..F%$ked up cartoon....BOW TO HIM! BOOOOOW! KNEEL FOOLISH MORTALS!

That is all!

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

Yugito had been at the store not but two minutes when her cellphone went off. She took it out her pocket and check on it, Seeing Ryomou's text message saying to try to get out of work. The way it sounded in her mind was almost desperate in it's tone. "What's with the urgency?" She said to herself when her manager caught her daydreaming.

"Hey Yugito you okay?"

"Yeah . I'm fine...Hey can I leave early cause I have something to take care of."

"Sure there's no problem. We haven't had a customer in hours. I think I might close up shop for today. Take the rest of the day off Yugito."

"Thanks . I owe you big time."

"I'll have you open tomorrow and we'll call it even."

"Got ya!" She went in the back taking off her uniform and putting on her white blouse and black bell bottoms. The door bell rung which meant that someone hand the store. She noticed Ryofu and Naruto together looking at some of the videos.

"Hey Naruto!" Yugito greeted to them.

"Hey Yugito. You getting ready to leave?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah Ryomou just text me saying that she wanted me to get out. Sounded urgent to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah I wonder what it could be?"

"Why don't we come with you?"

"Sure. Why not?"Yugito grinned as she walked out with Ryofu who had her arm draped around his neck. "She should be heading here any minute now."

"By the way you've been out of the loop for a while now." Ryofu stated.

"Yeah I have. I heard about the attacks on Nanyo. Ryomou kept me posted on it through her cell. I'm amazed that you guys were able to find the seven tails so fast. I have expected it to be a bit of a hassle at least for you Naruto."

Naruto could only nod in agreement. "Yeah I guess...But the only thing that's been giving me trouble finding the guardian."

"I see...Well I hope you do get some results."

"By the way I've been wondering how your cat's doing?"

"I've been talking a lot with that fur ball these paths few weeks. Niima is quite the sensible person and a good listener."

"That's good. Have you been able to release her from your seal?"

"Well I've practiced with Ryomou and we've managed to get it's release down to a tea."

"Wow that's amazing."

"And are you learning with Ryofu to release your Konjin?" They both looked at each other then kind of slumped their heads. "We've only done it once. After that...We haven't really tried. Why is that Ryofu?" Ryofu suddenly remember when she first release Naruto's Konjin. She remember the cruelty that she had dealt to those black dragon toushi. Suddenly she found herself lost in thought of her own memories.

"Hey Ryofu...you okay?" She was taken out of her daze looking back at Naruto smiling. "I'm fine Naruto..thank you for your concern honey." She pecked his cheek. Yugito had her hands on her hips. "I see your relationship hasn't changed much."

"Actually I've been able to get to know Ryofu a little bit more everyday."

"And every night too." Ryofu teased.

"Ohh hohoo Naruto you dog you. You've been getting some haven't you?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yugito that's not...I mean...You see."

"Aww to be young. I really envy the youth these days. Crazier and more outgoing." As they laughed In came Ryomou and Sasuke running like all hell.

"Naruto...thank god your here. That makes it better!" Ryomou panted.

"It's bad Naruto. Fuu's been Kidnapped."Sasuke's was just as short of breath as Ryomou was as he spoke those words. Naruto face showed surprise and alarm. "What? How?"

"She was taken inside a black car and they disappeared. Koukin tried to stop them but they were too fast."

"Shit!..Ryofu!"

"I know Naruto...The black dragon group this time. We have to go now! Where's Koukin?"

"He's still at Fuu's house." Sasuke stated.

"Then we have to act fast. I don't know what they plan to do to her but I bet it's not something even I would like." said Ryofu. They ran as fast as they could Koukin's location. When they got there he was beside himself. Still in his depressed state form being unable to stop the car that took Fuu away. He saw Naruto and the others making their way to him when Koukin met up with them.

"Thank god your here. we have to hurry. The black car didn't go far."

"Shikamaru already went to track it down. When he's found where they have Fuu he'll let me know."

"That's good. Thank you guys are coming here." Koukin was at least happy that not only Yugito showed up but Naruto as well. Naruto had decided to assess the situation.

"What happened Koukin?" Naruto dared to ask that question. Koukin could only clench his fist in response. "I wasn't fast enough...I tried to catch up to it...I just wasn't fast enough to catch up. Damn it!"

"Koukin now's not the time to beat yourself up about it. We're gonna save her!"

"I couldn't do it. I just couldn't stop them..She must hate me now. I failed to protect her." He felt a pat on his shoulder. He saw Ryofu's face showing her always loving smile. "Hey pretty boy. Buck up, We all make mistakes. Crying about it isn't gonna bring her back. Only by you being there for her is. Trust me on this, Fuu will be safe and sound."

"..Ryofu!"

"C'mon..You gotta save your princess Mario." She joked. He wiped the tear from his eyes returning her feelings. "That's not funny!"

"Yes it is." She retorted. Suddenly Sasuke phone went off. He saw Shikamaru's text message showing them the location of the hideout where they held Fuu. Sasuke closed his phone which caught the attention of the others. "Guys..Follow me! I know where Fuu is." They all ran off to the location where Shikamaru had showed Sasuke. Once they got there they saw him stand a fair ways from the compound where they saw a couple of black dragon guards talking amongst themselves. Sasuke had activated his Sharingan making sure they didn't have hidden toushi near the entrance other then the guards. He deactivated it once he knew the coast was clear.

"Shikamaru how long have you been here?"

"About an hour or so Sasuke. Did you see any hidden traps or anything?"

"No...It's clear."

Naruto got up from the hiding place shouting out with his voice. "Then what are we waiting for let's get in there!" Ryofu and Sasuke pulled him back into the bushed they had been hiding inside of.

"Naruto your gonna get us caught. We can't just go in there and wreck the place." Sasuke scolded.

"Alright alright what do you propose we do then Sasuke."

"Simple...We use her." Sasuke pointed at Ryofu. "what...me?"

"You got a secret power Ryofu. I think we can put it to good use here."

"huh?"

"Your feminine wilds. If you can distract the guards long enough for me and Shikamaru to crack the front gates, Ryomou Yugito and Koukin can run in. Shikamaru and I will go in the back way and search that area. Naruto you need to stay here and give Ryofu some cover in case things get dicey."

"Sasuke Uchiha you think I'll go along with that kind of plan? I can never just randomly flirt with people. I'm not THAT kind of girl." They all looked at her begrudgingly. Ryofu's head faced the ground losing the fight. She knew that her friends knew her better than that.

"You guys think I'm a slut don't you?"

"No we don't. You are just kind of promiscuous." Sasuke jeered.

"Naruto I know you know I'm not that loose do you?"

"..Well...there were times when you would looking at girls and guys when I was with you...But I'm sure it was just me imagination."

"I can't believe this. Way to support your girlfriend."

"Aww c'mon Ryofu..Sasuke isn't there another way?"

"Look...just think of it as a job. You don't have to take it seriously. If they do lay a hand on you then you can kill 'em."

"Fine I'll do it...But that doesn't mean that I'm gonna be sexing up guards all the time."

"We get it Ryofu..Now let's get this party started."Sasuke had the plan all set up. He explained what was going to happen to everyone.

At the gate the two guards were talking to each other about some random things when Ryofu had approached them. They immediately went on the defensive. "Who the hell are you?"

"Now boys! Is that any way to greet a lady?" She shot him a wink. Suddenly they look at each other and back at Ryofu. "Excuse us miss. then let me say that again, What's your business here?" She sauntered over to the man on the right pressing her ample chest on his. "Do I need a reason to see a cutey like you?"

"Well well well...Looks like someone wants to party." The man was liking the little tease Ryofu had given him. "Yes indeed I do. So who wants to go first?" She started to remove her blouse from the shoulder showing a bit of her skin toward the two now hot blooded men. "Or would you two wanna do it together? I'd love to get to know boys a bit better."

"What's your name if you don't mind me asking little lady?" She decided to press her butt to his waistline turning her head to his, She almost graced his lips. "For you...It's anything you want it to be."

"Wow you really want this don't you? I like 'em feisty."

"Honey you ain't seen nothing yet." She continued to flirt and tease the two guard keeping them distracted good. Naruto whistled at Sasuke and Shikamaru to pick at the security lock mechanism. He looked at over and only scoffed to himself. "It's like a home security system, This is cake for me. I just need to hack in the mainframe and trick the alarm....there we go. Ryomou, Koukin, Yugito now's your chance." Ryomou nodded back as the three of them ran inside. One of the guard saw a shadow go inside and wondered what had past them.

"What was that?' He turned his attention to where the others but she managed to regain his attention with her body once again. "Don't mind that it was just a rat. Now where were we? Oh yeah you were just wanting to know me better right?" She pulled down her blouse showing off some more of her cleavage. "C'mon let's find a nice quiet place for us to "talk". Whadday say sweety?"

"Hey you ain't forgetting me are ya?" The other guard spoke out.

You can come too if you want." They were now under Ryofu's complete control. Before she knew they had already started to cop a feel every now and then.

"Easy killer I don't think we need unwanted attention now do we?"

"Your right...Say why don't we get in the back here."

"Fine by me. I hope you boys are ready...I want you to pay extra special attention to me."

"Whatever you say babe."

"_God men are so easy." _Ryofu thought as she started to lead them by the hand into the darkness where all Naruto heard was punching and a few yelps of pain and agony. Ryofu emerged from the shadows dusting her hands off. "Way to easy! It's okay Naruto you can come in. We're going with Sasuke." Naruto had ran to Ryofu with Sasuke and Shikamaru right behind him.

"Wow Ryofu your were amazing." Said an impressed Naruto. Her response as 5 second make out session. The kiss caught Naruto by surprise. "After we are done here we're going straight to bed Naruto."

"Hey stay on task you two. Naruto you can flirt with your girlfriend later. We got a mission to do." Naruto nodded in agreement...But jumped at the second part of that comment. "Sasuke you need to stop doing that."

"I'll stop making fun of you when you stop being a indecisive wuss."

"Shut up Sasuke."

"Hey you two. Listen I think we should get going. We wasted too much time dawdling around here." Shikamaru regained the attention of the other three.

"Let's get going guys."

"You guys go ahead, I'll stay behind. Sasuke you take Ryofu and Naruto inside. The less people we have the better!"

"Are you sure?" Sasuke felt like he didn't want to leave Shikamaru by himself.

"Yeah I am. Sasuke your Sharingan can help them better I can. You can help Naruto detect Fuu's chi energy signal." Shikamaru looked around making sure the coast was clear. "Go now! You've got no time to lose." Sasuke lead Ryofu and Naruto inside as they started to search for Fuu. Meanwhile Yugito's team had no such luck with Finding her at all. She tried to sense her beasts chi but something was blocking her.

"It's impossible. They might have placed her in a special cell that seals her chi inside. They might even have a suppression spell on her."

"Keep trying. Even suppression seal have a limit to how much chi they can seal inside." She focused on trying to find Fuu's chi when she got something. "Guys I think I found her. This way!" Yugito lead them to the power source where she saw something catch her eye. "...Shh!"

"What is it Yugito." Asked Ryomou.

"Something tells me we aren't alone." Yugito looked around seeing her surroundings. Just then an arrow was seeing zipping past her cause the others to react with quick timing. "Who's there?"

"Aww damn it I missed. I thought I was going to definitely hit at least one of you. Kakuka told me you guys were coming for Fuu. Too bad, Our master wants her power. While I'm at it I'll be taking Ryomou's Magatama and hand it over to Lord Orochimaru."

"Like hell you will! Ryomou!"

"Right!" She grabbed Yugito and placed her hand on her chest! "Seal release!" Before Koukin's eyes they had release their Konjin fusing as one. She was tall woman with long light purple hair and a very beautiful body. Her dress was a long v-neck blouse showing her impressive cleavage. Her short shorts not hiding her equally big butt. _"**Now your gonna get it!" Come out here and fight like a toushi!" **_

"Okay!" Four more arrows were shot from the darkness which the Konjin toushi dodged with ease. _**" Koukin you go ahead. I'll deal with her."**_

"Right..Thank you!" He went on to find where they might have held Fuu captive.

_**"Alright now little girl let's see if you really are the cat's meow! Bijuu power: Eyes of shadow!" **_Her eyes adjusted immediately to the darkness showing her where the archer was shooting from. She was in plain sight in front of her getting ready to fire her next shot.

_**"You can hide from me. Niima sees all!"**_ She charged at the archer girl running at her with incredible speed. The archer shooting a flurry of arrows at Niima with none hitting their intended targets. She kneeled disarming her and kicked her away.

_**"You must not be strong if you rely on long range attacks. Melee techniques must not be your specialty."**_

"Never underestimate me. I'm Ten'i of Kyoshou. I've never missed my target." Niima start to take in air inhaling as much as fire. _**"Bijuu power: Flame jet." **_A large stream of fire shot from her mouth aimed straight for the unarmed archer. Ten'i managed to evade the fiery blaze now grabbing her bow shooting her arrows with deadly precision. Each time an arrow got close enough Niima dodged them with effortless ease. _**"This is gonna be fun."**_

**To Naruto's team**

Sasuke had used his Sharingan on all the possible cell rooms where he suspected might have hidden the poor girl. He kept his eyes peels for any unwanted guests. Suddenly he saw a chi signal come within a few feet of them "Guys hide! Someone's coming." They hid behind the corner waiting for the wanderer to finally get a good distance away. "It's clear..Let's keep moving." They nodded and kept of the search for Fuu. As they walked Naruto felt something touch his leg which made him stop. He looked down seeing a long wire which was tugged by his leg. "..Oh crap!" The others looked back seeing the Naruto with the wire being stretched out.

"Naruto!"They shouted at him. Suddenly several mini doors opened and shot out darts from the walls . They ran like hell avoiding the darts as they zipped past them.

"Why don't you watch where you step Naruto?" Sasuke yelled.

"How was I supposed to know it was there Mister Sharingan?"

"Less arguing more running boys!" Ryofu was out in front before Sasuke grabbed her away from a foot that was about to meet her face. The foot came from a girl with a Skimpy light blue top and a miniskirt that showed off her black lace panties. "Now now now. Where do you think your going?"

"Shit...Who are you?" Ryofu stared at the woman with long red hair. She had a little beauty mark on the left side of her lower lip. She was a tall beauty with an incredible figure: Soft skin. Nice curvy thighs, Amazing bust size and a cute butt. She had her eye on Ryofu the whole time. "I see I missed that pretty little face."

"Sasuke you and Naruto go find Fuu...I'll have my fun with her." Ryofu went into her fighting stance. "So princess may I have this dance?"

"Why of course. I don't mind at all..Maybe we could make this a fine dance indeed."

"Sasuke let's go now! Ryofu's got this covered." They ran as fast as they could. "Uh uh uuuh I didn't say you could leave." She pulled out two wires and wrapped them around Sasuke and Naruto. "Say good night Boys!" Lightning shot out from the wire shocking the two into submission.

"NARUTO!" Ryofu ran with a pocket knife cutting the wires from the woman freeing Sasuke and Naruto from her clutches. She then turned around crossing her arms together "Kotan Senjuken (A/n: Fist of a thousand souls)!" She spread her hands out sending a shockwave to the attacker causing her to crash into the wall. "And the fun starts! Here I come!" She pulled out a small scroll unraveling it in front of Ryofu. She blew into it shooting out fire from the scroll. Sasuke got out in front of her activating his Sharingan dissipating the flames.

"Naruto you go ahead. Ryofu you might need me after all."

"Okay Sasuke." they stared back at the woman that wore a very lustful and somewhat sadistic grin. "A threesome huh?..I'm going to enjoy this!" Naruto ran from the scene leaving Ryofu and Sasuke behind.

"I see your an Uchiha..A pretty cute Uchiha at that. I think I'll kill you first!" She ran to Sasuke grabbed her unraveled scroll. She blew into it once again shooting out the flames. Sasuke evaded the blaze getting on her left side. Ryofu started her attack from the right jabbing and roundhouse kicking at her assailant. The woman started evading and countering her attacks with minimal effort. With one final blow she sent a chi blast which tore off Ryofu's blouse exposing her bra-less top only slightly covering the sensitive part of her breasts. Sasuke clapped his hands and stuck his palm close to the ground. A large amount of chi gathered in his hand. "Chidori!"

"Ohh Lightning. That's kind of hot!"

"I'll end you!"

"Aww we just got started." She had put her hand neared the ground mimcing Sasuke's technique but only the form was different. A lighting ball had taken form on her palm. "Let's see how it compares to my Denkouken (A/n: Lightning fist). They both ran at at each other ramming their attack to each other. Both techniques recoiled to each other which sent them back flying into the walls behind him. Sasuke saw his hands was slightly burned.

"Shit...That attack was stronger than I thought."

"Sasuke let me handle this. This bitch owes me a new blouse." She ran to the woman cocking her fist back. She only slapped her fist away and snatched her chin. "Now time to say goodnight! I hope you enjoy this last kiss." She locked lips with Ryofu using her tongue to explore her mouth. Ryofu had felt something being drained out of her. Before she knew she felt her energy escape her body. Upon breaking contact she pushed the woman away. "...At least warn me if you wanna kiss." She felt herself drained of much of her chi. _"That kiss...It drained my energy. Was that supposed to kill me?"_

"Well well someone seems to have a thing for girls. Are you a lesbian by chance?"

"I'm bi. Right now I have a boyfriend so I'm not looking for some girl fling unless my man wants me to."

"What's your name?"

"Ryofu Housen...what's yours?"

"The names Fuuka..I'm a master of the five natures." Sasuke now knew now why she was able to counter his attack. "That explains it. So you must have used an elemental combination to cancel out my chidori."

"Smart boy. I did combine my Denkouken with wind chi to shield me from the aftershock of your lightning chi blast. Did you like that?"

"Your starting to piss me off."

"Aww Too bad...I think I wanna kiss you too." She took out another scroll and made a sign with her left hand. "Windscroll: Spiraling wind ball." She put her hand out gathering a small amount of chi which was infused with the air around her. She shot the small ball at Ryofu racing at an incredible speed. She evaded the wind ball just in time as it destroyed the wall behind her. Sasuke managed to regain his posture and reactivated his Sharingan. He kept an eye on Fuuka the whole time.

"Alright..I think I know how to beat her." He inhaled as much air as he could. Fuuka looked back at Sasuke and grabbed another scroll ready to counter Sasuke's next attack. "GRAND FIRE DRAGON!" He exhaled the air sending a large stream of fire toward as she unsheathed the scroll. "Waterscroll: Aqua shield." Water had taken the shape of a large sphere protecting her from the giant blaze that engulfed her entirely. When the flame was extinguished she saw Sasuke with his Chidori in the air. "Chidori Senbon." He shot tiny electric needles into the water shield and started to give off static.

"Shit!" She saw the needle sending jolts of electricity shocking her instantly. She screamed as she plopped to the ground. She then melted away into mud. "What?" Fuuka came in from behind running her foot across the back of his head and ran a chi charge palm into Ryofu's stomach sending them both crashing into the concrete floor.

"That was my Earthscroll: Mud doppelganger. Even your Sharingan is not enough to tell the difference."

_"Just how many elements can she use?"_ Thought Sasuke. "Ryofu..Be ready for anything."

"Right!" Sasuke got up helping Ryofu to her feet. "I see...well then I just have to kick it up a notch." He focused his chi into his eyes upgrading into his Mangekyo Sharingan.

**To Naruto alone.**

As Naruto went through the many hallways of the compound in his search he felt a presence come from in front of him. He got ready to fight off what was coming to him. "I don't know or don't even care who you are but your not gettin' in my way!" He charge before a familiar figure finally emerged into the shadows. He stopped his fist a few feet short of what he saw was Koukin's forehead.

"Koukin? Where's Ryomou and Yugito?"

"They are engaging the enemy right now. What about Sasuke and Ryofu?"

"Same thing. Look we have to find Fuu before the enemy ambushes us again." As started to run together they heard a female voice crying into the dark hallways. They peered into one of the cells and saw to their chagrin Fuu tied down and with her head down facing down. She had been crying her voice out. She almost sounded hoarse to Koukin. "Fuu..Fuu is that you?" She looked up seeing familiar eyes peering back at her.

"...Naruto...is that you?"

"Yeah...Hey listen me and Koukin are going to get you out of here."

"No...Don't! Get out of here..they want you and me Naruto!"

"I know. That's why I want to get you out of here." Naruto picked the lock and opened the door. Koukin ran immediately to Fuu untying the rope from her. He managed to free her from her bindings embracing her in a hug. "Fuu..Thank god. I thought they had already taken you."

"Koukin..thank you! How did you know I was here?"

"I had a little help from some friends." He looked at Naruto. "By the way tell I should tell him I owe him big for this."

"Don't mention it Koukin." Spoke Naruto as he peered outside the cell making sure the coast was clear.

"Guys...we better go now..If we stay here too long all of this would have been for nothing."

"I agree..Fuu let's get you out of here!"Koukin stated,She nodded only thinking to herself. _"Koukin...My hero!"_

"Thank you Koukin...You really did come for me."

"I told you I'd be there for you. I'm not gonna let someone precious to me get hurt."

"..Koukin....Right!" She grinned extending her hand to him.

He took her hand in response, the trio ran out of the cell finding an exit. Naruto took out his cell phone texting Shikamaru to find an exit for them. Shikamaru replied with the schematics of the facility showing him which exit to take. Before they got to the exit they saw a shadow blocking their path.

"I see you managed to get her out faster than I thought. Good job White lotus. But your rescue operation ends here. Give yourselves up and we can end this peaceably."

"To hell with that! We aim to blow this pop stand and your not gonna stop me." Naruto closed his eyes focusing on his chi before he entered his sage mode. "A sage toushi...I always heard about certain toushi being able to use the natural energy around them granting them immense power...I've always wanted to fight one. Let's see if your are up to snuff."

"Don't underestimate me fool. I'm Naruto Uzumaki the best damn toushi in all of Tokyo."

"Naruto...That all makes sense...your the nine tails fox Jinchuuriki. Well then I won't have to hold back. I'll be taking you and Fuu to Lord Orochimaru."

"I'd like to see you try!" Naruto gave a rather excited looking grin. "Okay then. I, Kakuka Houkou will take you on. Prepare yourself Nine tails."

"HERE I COME!" Naruto crossed his fingers together. "Shadow afterimage!" Four Naruto copies grabbed each others hand. The Naruto at the end of the line gather wind infused sage chi into the third Naruto's hand. The other stopped and provided a little sling shot boost tossing the one with the wind ball at Kakuka.

"RASENGAN!" He made a b-line straight for Kakuka. He only closed his eyes deflecting Naruto causing his chi ball to collide with the wall in front of him. He started to tumble into the outside where Kakuka got out as if nothing happened. "That was a nice technique. That must be the nine's tails power you used just now to create those afterimages." Naruto got up dusting himself off. "How did you redirect my attack? I had the timing perfect."

"You remember what I said about the special toushi that were able to use sage chi to gain immeasurable power. Guess what?" He opened his eye to Naruto's dismay. Kakuka's eye had the same frog eyes as he did. "...You too...But how?"

"You didn't think that you or the great Jiraya were the only sages out there did you? The one who taught the technique was a mystery toushi who was responsible for developing many of the toushi techniques we all know today. Before he died he past his knowledge of the sage to a select few toushi powerful enough to use the sage mode. Minato Namikaze , Jiraya, and Seiryuu Houkou My father. My father in turned had taught me how to use the power by time I was 12. Now I am a master of the sage chi. There is no hope of you defeating even if you use the foxes power. I know every technique the a sage can ever learn. That's how I was able to stop your attack. Face it Naruto! You can't even hurt me." He made a cross with his fingers and two Kakuka copies started to gather a large amount of wind infused sage chi in his hand. The chi took the shape of a large wind ball now being held above Kakuka's head.

"Sage art: GIANT BALL RASENGAN!" Naruto could only look on in horror of his signature technique now being used against him.

* * *

HAH! Bet you never saw that coming did you? Kakuka has revealed himself to be a sage just like Naruto...What will happen now to Naruto.

Next time:Ch.34 BUG OUT!

See ye next time ^ ^.


	34. BUG OUT!

**Ch.34 BUG OUT**

"The state of the nation, violation, A broken promise is as good as a lie, The hell is humongous, the devil's among us,  
And we will burn because we won't unite, We won't witness anymore freedom, What does anybody do we need 'em?, I would rather fight than let another die, We're the problem but we're also the solution.

We have made the present, obsolete What do you want? What do you need? We'll find a way when all hope is gone We've seen the fall of the elite Bury your life, sink your disease We'll end the world when all hope is gone." All hope is gone - Slipknot.

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

**Previously on F&D **

_"I see you managed to get her out faster than I thought. Good job White lotus. But your rescue operation ends here. Give yourselves up and we can end this peaceably."_

_"To hell with that! We aim to blow this pop stand and your not gonna stop me." Naruto closed his eyes focusing on his chi before he entered his sage mode. "A sage toushi...I always heard about certain toushi being able to use the natural energy around them granting them immense power...I've always wanted to fight one. Let's see if your are up to snuff."_

_"Don't underestimate me fool. I'm Naruto Uzumaki the best damn toushi in all of Tokyo."_

_"Naruto...That all makes sense...your the nine tails fox Jinchuuriki. Well then I won't have to hold back. I'll be taking you and Fuu to Lord Orochimaru."_

_"I'd like to see you try!" Naruto gave a rather excited looking grin. "Okay then. I, Kakuka Houkou will take you on. Prepare yourself Nine tails."_

_"HERE I COME!" Naruto crossed his fingers together. "Shadow afterimage!" Four Naruto copies grabbed each others hand. The Naruto at the end of the line gather wind infused sage chi into the third Naruto's hand. The other stopped and provided a little sling shot boost tossing the one with the wind ball at Kakuka._

_"RASENGAN!" He made a b-line straight for Kakuka. He only closed his eyes deflecting Naruto causing his chi ball to collide with the wall in front of him. He started to tumble into the outside where Kakuka got out as if nothing happened. "That was a nice technique. That must be the nine's tails power you used just now to create those afterimages." Naruto got up dusting himself off. "How did you redirect my attack? I had the timing perfect."_

_"You remember what I said about the special toushi that were able to use sage chi to gain immeasurable power. Guess what?" He opened his eye to Naruto's dismay. Kakuka's eye had the same frog eyes as he did. "...You too...But how?"_

_"You didn't think that you or the great Jiraya were the only sages out there did you? The one who taught the technique was a mystery toushi who was responsible for developing many of the toushi techniques we all know today. Before he died he past his knowledge of the sage to a select few toushi powerful enough to use the sage mode. Minato Namikaze , Jiraya, and Seiryuu Houkou My father. He in turn had taught me how to use the power by time I was 12. Now I am a master of the sage chi. There is no hope of you defeating even if you use the foxes power. I know every technique the a sage can ever learn. That's how I was able to stop your attack. Face it Naruto! You can't even hurt me." He made a cross with his fingers and two Kakuka copies started to gather a large amount of wind infused sage chi in his hand. The chi took the shape of a large wind ball now being held above Kakuka's head.._

_"Sage art: GIANT BALL RASENGAN!" Naruto could only look on in horror of his signature technique now being used against him._

**Now for the manhandling!**

"Shit!" Naruto produced two sage afterimages and started gathering the chi necessary to produce his counter. He had two chi balls on both of his palms. Kakuka had his attack ready to launch. "Rasenrengan won't help you now Naruto. HERE IT COOMES!" He shot the giant ball of wind chi straight at Naruto. The afterimages faded signaling that Naruto was ready. He shot out in front of the chi ball jumping out in front of him. Kakuka was sure this boy was off his rocker the he went directly for the attack. _"He's more dumber than I give credit for." _But something caught him off guard that astonished Fuu and Koukin as well. He fused both his rasengan balls with Kakuka chi blast raising it back at him. "RIGHT BACK AT YA!"

"WHAT?" Naruto shot the attack back at Kakuka. He dodged the rapidly approaching chi ball which exploded on impact. Fuu was shielded by Koukin who shielded his own eyes from the dust the blast had kicked up. When it finally settled they saw Kakuka and Naruto in a hand lock power struggle.

"Impressive Jinchuuriki. I never thought you would be able to manipulate my technique like that. You are pretty good to pull of a stunt like that."

"That's not all I can do." He pushed back Kakuka with his foot and stepped a few feet from him. He bit his thumb and placed in on the ground. " Let's see how you like this. SEAL GATE ALPHA..OPEN!" A light came around Naruto almost engulfing him completely. When it faded from view Kakuka could not believe what he was seeing. Naruto had a long runic katana on his left shoulder. "Impossible."

"Believe it dude. This is the ancient blade passed from the Sage of the six paths. My father managed to find the scroll that was used to summon it from the nether. I like to call this blade. Rikudo no Yaiba (A/n: Blade of the six paths.)

"No way that blade should exist. It was supposed to be destroyed long ago."

"That's my secret Kakuka. Now your going down." He ran to Kakuka with incredible speed. Naruto started to swing his sword slicing at Kakuka left and right. The blade only managed to cut some of his cloths off but never tasted his flesh. With one downward swing Kakuka blocked it with a near by rock using his chi. He pushed back Naruto again which made him lose his balance for a second. They stared each other down again with Naruto's sword at the ready.

"So your pretty good with that kitchen knife Naruto. But let's see how it fairs against my chi attack." He started to gather some wind chi into his palm. "I call this technique..RENKUUKEN."

He shot the chi blast as it ran across the ground aiming for Naruto. He took his sword focusing his chi into the blade coming down with a big swing. "WIND SCYTHE." The wind attack shot from his blade colliding with his attack exploding on impact. Kakuka started to gather some more of his chi coming at Naruto from the air. "AIR RENKUUKEN!" He shot two wind bolts at Naruto. He countered with his sword slicing sideways. His wind attack also canceled out the two wind blast from Kakuka. Naruto saw him come down with his fist cocked back. "DIIE!" Naruto on instinct sliced Kakuka in half. He looked as Kakuka landed behind him before fading into nothing. "An after image?"

"Behind you Jinchuuriki!" He looked to his front seeing Kakuka's foot hit his stomach sending him tumbling away. Kakuka managed to disarm him with the intended kick. "Without that blade your nothing." He took the blade and walked to where Naruto was lying down. His sage powers had faded from him with Kakuka still under the sage chi's strong influence. "I'll be taking you to Lord Orochimaru now..." He drew the blade back ready to thrust. Koukin dropped Fuu and started to run to aid Naruto. Fuu had called out to him. "KOUKIN! WAIT!"

"Now DIE!" When he thrusted the blade he closed his eyes. He was waiting for the pain of the sword which was going to either kill him or at least fatally wound him. Neither one had occurred, He opened his eyes seeing what had stopped him from stabbing the blade. To his and Fuu's horror there stood Koukin with the sword through his stomach. Fuu gasped with nears now flowing down her eyes. "KOUKIIIIIN! NOOOOOOOOO!"

"...._Koukin.."_ Thought Naruto seeing blood dripping down the edge of the sword. Kakuka had pulled the blade out from him and punched him away. He rolled across the ground, blood now coming out of his stomach in various amounts. Fuu ran to his side holding his head. She was crying so hard her eyes were turned red from the irritation. Her hand started to run across his face, Koukin's eyes only slightly open. ".....Fuu?"

"..Koukin...Why did you do that?"

"I was protecting those precious to me..."

"..No...please don't go...Please."

"..I'm sorry Fuu....I just acted without thinking...I hope you forgive me.....

"...Koukin...please...Don't leave me..No..*sniff* Don't go...Koukin!" With one final breath Koukin had passed out from the loss of blood. Fuu could only watch as Koukin was in his final moments. "...Koukin?...Koukin!...KOUKIN!.KOUKIIIN! PLEASE DON'T DIE....I LOVE YOU!...PLEASE....NOOOOOOO......KOUKIIIIIN." She sobbed on his shoulder, In the midst of her crying something started to glow on her body. She looked where the light was coming from. Her seal was a circle with a awkward version of a Unicursal Hexagram. She saw her seal tracing a Kanji symbol for the word "Shield" into the center of the Hexagram. A voice called into her deep subconscious. "**We...found...him. But to save his life...You must give him your soul...Now...Do it!" **She didn't need to know what was going on..Upon hearing the voices command she had already pressed her lips on Koukin which made a orange engulf her and Koukin.

Kakuka only scoffed at Koukin's supposed meaningless sacrifice.. "Hah trying to play the knight. You fool...Now where was I? Oh yeah I was going to take you to our master." He drew the blade again. Naruto from the shock of what was happening was unable to move. "This is the end for you...Nine tailed fox." Before he thrusted the blade an orange light came from his side. They both looked to where the light was coming from. When it dissipated there in full view stood a beautiful young woman with a really big blade. (A/n: Imagine the sword from Soul Calibur but without the eye.) She had short dirty blond hair in a pony tail. She wore a tight battle armor that exposed a very sizable cleavage. She wore a white miniskirt with the same seal on the right side. Kakuka had no idea where she came from or how she got here.

"...Who the?"

_**"You. You had almost taken the life of the one person who mattered to Fuu the most. Now you will pay for your crime with my righteous fury. I am the unity of Jinchuuriki and guardian. The true form of the seven tailed horned beetle. I am Nanami. Seven of the chosen nine. Prepare to be defeated."**_Nanami had pulled her large sword out and placed the back of it in front of her. Kakuka readied the sage blade charging at Nanami with amazingly increasing velocity. "DIIIIE!" He jumped out lunging the blade. All she did was turned the blade to it's side blocking his thrust. She screamed out sending a chi force that pushed him away into a nearby wall. Hot got and charged at her again. He locked blades with as they began to duel. Metal touching metal with such speed that even Naruto couldn't even keep up with. With one final clash of metal they pushed each other away.

"You can't win. I hold the blade of the six paths sage. It's power is undeniable."

_**"Clearly you've never seen a true sword. That hunk of metal is nothing in comparison to mine. I'll show you the reason they call it destroyers of lands. Face the true wrath of Zhin'joch The earth eater." **_She raised her blade and made a circle with it. A long line was trailed as it went from top to bottom. Kakuka held his blade at the ready to counter. He ran his as much sage chi as he could through the sword causing it to glow. He gave one diagonally downward swing which sent a wind blast straight at Nanami. "WIND SCYTHE!" the attack hit it's mark but Nanami was unphased. Kakuka looked in his shock not knowing how she was able to not only withstand it but negate it altogether. _"**I hope that's no all you got...If so...then I'll just end this right here. I call upon the four great winds of the earth. Lend me your strength. Unleash all your fury upon thy foe." **_She pointed her sword as the wind started to rotate around her blade casting runic symbols. With one clash of thunder from the sky the blade had a light blue glow to it. She jumped into the sky and slammed her blade into the ground send one big air slice to Kakuka. _**"Bijuu power: Judgment of Zephyrus." **_Kakuka was engulfed in all the air. It gashed his body almost cutting him diagonally. When the dust kicked up from the attack subsided Kakuka plopped to the floor with no life left in his eyes. The sage chi had also subsided which with Kakuka no longer n control turned him to stone. Nanami had already made her way to Naruto extending her hand. **_"Take my hand young man. I'm here to help." _**Naruto hesitated for a second but took her hand allowing her to stand him up. She dusted him off getting off as much debris from his body as she can. **_"Thank you for reuniting Fuu and her guardian. But I am afraid after I dismiss myself he may not survive. You must attend to his wounds as fast as you can. You also have been tasked to release all nine of us and renew the seal that still has the fallen demon inside. Hurry and continue to gather all nine of us before it is too late...Before the fallen one is released. Farewell... Nine tailed Jinchuuriki." _**She faded into the light which spawned Fuu and Koukin back together. Fuu was unconscious and so was Koukin. He still suffered his mortal wound. Naruto picked up Fuu placing her next to Koukin. When she came too she saw Naruto putting her head down.

_"..._Naruto?...What happened...Where am I?"

"Your fine now. We have to wait for the others to come back."

".........I...only...remember..so..much." She felt a hand touch her. Fuu turned her head in response to what had touched her hand and she saw Koukin still with his eyes closed but breathing slowly. "...Koukin." She held his hand as she closed her eyes fading into unconsciousness. Naruto had called for Shikamaru to come get him and the others out of the compound.

**To Niima and Ten'i**

**"_Looks like Nanami just got done with the enemy. Time for me to wrap things up here too. Alright little girl this ends now." _**She inhaled focusing her eyes on Ten'i. Both of them had battle scars throughout most of their bodies. Their cloths torn on certain parts showing off their womanly parts especially around the chest area. Ten'i had taken aim with her bow using three arrows to take out Niima. As she fired her arrows Niima let out her breath shooting fire incinerating them on contact.

"Are you made of gas and coal? Where do you get all this fire from?"

_**"Ancient Chinese secret my archer girl. Now hold still this'll only kill you." **_She gathered fire into her right hand slamming it to the ground. _**"Bijuu power: Loki's breath!"**_ Fire shot from beneath the ground and almost burned Ten'i had she not strafed to her left. Niima was getting flustered at the persistency of Ten'i endurance. She continued to slammed her fist on the floor which sent giant fire from below Ten'i. She ran to her side dodging the burning cylinders shooting her arrows at Niima.

"This is getting me nowhere. Alright..I'll have to resort to using poison arrows." She took out a special arrow from a small pouch and took aim once again. "This is it. Time to die Bitch." She shot her arrow as it grazed Niima's arm. She saw that blood was drawn from the cut that was on her arm. _**"hah that didn't even hurt." **_

"Just wait a minute...Soon it'll end this charade." Suddenly Niima's vision started to blur a bit. She could focus her sight on Ten'i. She was in and out of focus with each passing second. "So you feel dizzy yet?"

_**"What did you hit me with?"**_

"That arrow was laced with King cobra venom. It's a slightly altered neuro toxic venom that will paralyze your body. When you start feeling dizzy you will lose all feeling in your body. at that moment..I'll put his last arrow right through your head. It's been nice having to fight you Niima but this is your last battle." Niima's body was slowly but surely getting numb from the venom that was now wreaking havoc on her nervous system. She was literally being short circuited from the poison.

_**"Shit...I can't move...What do I do now?..Damn it where's an antidote when you need one? How am I supposed to burn off this poi-..wait...that's it." **_Ten'i only smirked watching Niima still on her knees. "Whatever you planned is now useless. I've got the upper hand. Now it's time to meet your maker Niima. I told you...I never miss my target." She pulled on the bowstring with one arrow with Niima's name on it. But Niima's grin spoke to Her differently. She had wondered about what she was thinking. "What are your smiling at? I'm about you kill you!"

_**"You ever heard of the myth about cats having nine lives?"**_

"What about it?"

_**"In my case!" **_She started to focus her chi inside her body which made her red. She was glowing bright enough for Ten'i to close her eyes. Suddenly Niima's body started to burst into flame which caught Ten'i by surprise. The fire spread so fast that escape was now impossible. She looked at Niima's devious face as Niima started to cackle maniacally to her. _**"It's true..This is my ultimate power. It's so strong that I can only use it nine times...Through my whole life before I was sealed...I've used it three times...This is the fourth time...I call it my best fire technique.... Bijuu power: Dragon's RAGE!" **_She was engulfed in a vast flame which burned everything in it's path. Half of the building was melted from the shear intense heat. When the flame had dispersed no trace of Ten'i was found. All that was left of her was a bow that was burned to ash. The wind now blowing the ash away. From the melted rubble emerged Ryomou and Yugito. They had soot covering their entire bodies. "Man that was some attack. It was so powerful it cause you and me to split back up." Ryomou said dusting the soot from her body.

"Are you alright Ryomou?"

"I've been through worse Yugito."

"That's good..We finally beat her. Man she was a hard one to take down."

"Well we beat her. Now we have to find Naruto and the others." She held her side only wincing at her pain. "Your injured. Hold on I'll help you up." She wrapped Ryomou's arm around her neck holding up her guardian as best as she can. "C'mon. Let's get you out of here and into the hospital."

"This is nothing I'll be fine..Ahh!" She felt a pain surger through her body. "No your not ..Now let's go Ryomou."

"Alright..." They got away from the rubble walking slowly into the outside. She saw Naruto and Shikamaru tending to Koukin and Fuu's injuries. "Naruto...Over here!" Yugito waved to Naruto from the other side of the street. Naruto ran to Yugito helping her with Ryomou to where they had laid Fuu and Koukin together. "What happened to them?" Asked Yugito

"We had a run in with the enemy."

"Are they okay?"

"Fuu is fine but we need to get Koukin to a hospital fast. He's got a mortal wound."

"Where's Sasuke and Ryofu?"

"They must still be inside."

"Naruto you have to go help them. Chances are they may have had a run in like we did."

"I know. I'll go get them. You guys get them out of here. Meet us at the rendezvous point."

"Okay Naruto...be careful in there. They still might have more black dragon toushi in there." Naruto nodded as he ran back in the compound in search of Ryofu and Sasuke. He had hoped they were alright.

**To Ryofu and Sasuke**

Much of the area around the three fighting toushi had black flames still burning the debris. They had taken the battle outside to a nearby debris filled courtyard. Fuuka had taken out another scroll and unraveled it in front of Sasuke. He had closed his left eye activating Mangekyo Sharingan. "Firescroll:Great Phoenix flower." She blew into the scroll shooting multiple fireballs at Ryofu. Sasuke had cast his eyes on the fast approaching fireballs dissipating them before they hit Ryofu.

"Thank you Sasuke."

"Don't mention it Ryofu. Now it's time we settle this once and for all."

Fuuka had blew into her scroll firing her blazing fireballs once again at Ryofu. She ran to Fuuka dodging her attack getting close enough to land a fist removing her fire scroll from her hand. She jumped back taking out two small metal wires. "You really got some spunk Ryofu I'll give you that. I'll enjoy sucking the life out of you."

"Sorry to turn you down. There's can be only one sexy woman on this world. This just ain't big enough for the two of us."

"That's too bad. I was hoping to share a very hot kiss with you. And then drain your chi from your body. Your life energy is so tasty." She licked her lips as she shot the wires to Ryofu. Sasuke readied his Chidori to stop Fuuka's electric wires. "This will finish you off. Then I'll have my fill with your chi energy." The wires wrapped themselves around Ryofu as the electrical current shot from Fuuka's hands. Sasuke shot a lighting ray from his Chidori cutting off the wires before they reached Ryofu. "Heh That Sharingan is getting very annoying."

"Ryofu you need to be more careful. I'm almost out of chi and I can use Amaterasu or Tsukuyomi for another 2 minutes. You need to keep her busy until then. I got one last shot at this so make it count."

"I got it." She had taken her fighting stance staring down at Fuuka. "You gotta be running low on scroll by now...I can also bet your running out of that lightning wire too." Fuuka checked her supplies and true to her dismay she was down to two more feet of wire and one last scroll. She knew exactly what kind of scroll it was. With this in mind she formulated a plan in her head. "Well then..I just have to make it count. Come and get me sweet cheeks."

"With pleasure" She charged at Fuuka jumping toward with a high kick. Fuuka evaded the attack grabbing the last scroll and unraveling it. She bit her thumb and placed it on the scroll seal which was read as 'water' in Kanji. Ryofu knew from the scroll she was going to use a water based attack. "Here it comes!" She ran to her making sure she would never get the chance to use the scroll. Fuuka stepped back putting the scroll on the ground. "Waterscroll: Hydro jet!" She saw water shot from the scroll and hit the floor. It only got to her feet wet. "You must have a blond streak in your hair. You wasted your last scroll.

"First of all I take care of my hair everyday. Second I didn't waste it." She tossed the last two feet of wire and landed on the puddle where Ryofu was standing. Sasuke had already seen the attack from his Sharingan. "RYOFU GET OUT OF THERE! IT'S A TRAP!"

"What?" Ryofu suddenly realized that she saw stepping in a large puddle of water with the electric wires hitting the edge of the puddle. "Say goodbye honey!" She shot electricity to Ryofu and shocked her body. She fell on her back with her eyes half closed. Her body had twitched from the static that was emitting from her body. Fuuka licking her lips and sauntered over kneeling to Ryofu. She had stroked her hair eyeing her lips. "I had a lot of fun with you..But I'm afraid that the fun ends here. I'll be making good use of your chi now Ryofu. I hope you enjoy your last kiss...It's going to be a very lovely one." She had gotten close to her face putting her hand on Ryofu's cheek. " So cute...Her lips are cute for someone like her...She also has a very nice body. If I didn't kill her I'd would have loved to have lesbian sex with her." She started to lean in almost pressing her lips on Ryofu to deliver her kiss of death. Sasuke was counting in his head as Fuuka and slowly inched closer and closer to Ryofu.

"10.." He counted in his head. He knew she had only that much time left.

"9." She was almost about to kiss her.

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4" By this time Fuuka and already started to make out with Ryofu. She began to drain all of Her chi from her body. Sasuke as afraid he may have been too late

"3" He activated his Mangekyo Sharingan on his right eye.

"2" Was it too late for him he thought? He had to act now

"1" He readied his attack and looked at Fuuka. She almost was done draining all of Ryofu's chi. "AMATERASU!" Suddenly a jet black flame shot out and consumed Fuuka. She broke contact and started to scream her head off. The flames had taken it's toll burning her alive. She had fallen to the floor with the fire still burning her body. He had closed his right eye as blood dripped his eye. He ran to Ryofu taking her head in his hands. "Ryofu..Ryofu are you alright." He could see that she was still alive. Her eyes had opened to the sight of Sasuke. "...Sasuke...Is that you?"

"Yeah...how do you feel?"

"..When I get home..the first thing I'm doing is getting laid."

"I'll take that as a yes." He sighed to his relief. Suddenly he heard foot step come from behind him. He turned around see Naruto make his way to Sasuke's aid. "Sasuke what happened to Ryofu?"

"We had a run in with her clone over there." Naruto saw a corpse covered in black flames. "Ewww...Did you do that?"

"Yeah?"

"How's your eye Sasuke?"

"I can't see out of it right now but I'm fine.

"We better get out of here. We need to get her some medical attention."

"Right." Naruto helped Sasuke pick up Ryofu and carry her off back to the hospital where they would meet with the others. All the while from the shadows came a dark figure. The figure revealing himself to be Zetsu.

"Well well well...Looks like we were able to see how that Uchiha special attack works."

**"That was Amaterasu. It's the ultimate fire attack that someone like Sasuke knew. I remember Itachi being able to use Amaterasu once before but that was the last time he ever used it. It seems he managed to pass on it's knowledge to his little brother. He might even already know how to use the other technique...Including the forbidden one...Izanagi"**

"If he's with the white lotus group getting the last remaining Jinchuuriki is gonna be a difficult task. Do you think Hidan and Kakuzu are finished with that black dragon facility yet. With this one out of commision it looks like Orochimaru is also losing some ground. In a way those toushi did us a favor."

**"Pein an Konan should have already dealt with Orochimaru himself. We should head back to the others and report back."**

"Right..Let's blow out!" Zetsu had vanished back into the shadows leaving the war torn area in ruins.

**At the hospital**

There in the room was Fuu all healed up and waiting for Koukin to recover from his injuries. The doctor had told her that he was going to go through surgery to cover up the wound. They also said that whatever pierced him had gone through his liver. He had to have surgery to patch up the hole that was the primary cause for his internal bleeding. She was worried that he may not last the night. When the surgeon had emerged from the operating room with a stressed look on his face Fuu and already approached him to see about Koukin.

"...Doctor..Is he going to make it?"

"...."

"Doctor..Is Koukin going to make it? Please I beg of you tell me." Suddenly his worried face cracked a smile reassuring Fuu that everything was fine. "He's not going to be able to leave the hospital for a while but with rehabilitation he will make a full recovery. He will be a wheelchair bound for a couple of months so I don't think he should be able to go to school. Do you live with him miss?"

"...Do I?"

"Well he said that he lives with you. Can you confirm that for me?"

"..Uhh....yes...yes I do." She had just realized that she had agreed to live with Koukin. "Okay then well then I want you to take good care of him. He'll need to get all of his studies from you now. From this day on you are gonna be his personal tutor is that good enough for you?"

"Yes!...now I have another question."

"I know what your thinking..But he's not exactly responsive right now. He's only slightly conscious right now but yes you can go see him. He's been kind of whispering your name during the operation. I think he might have been wanting to live just to see you." She went into the room before looking back at him. "Yeah...Because he's my prince...A prince always has to be there for his princess." He could only smile as she walked inside the room seeing Koukin still sleeping on an I.V system. She had sat next to him taking his hand in hers.

"..Oh Koukin. I'm sorry this happened to you. I'm grateful that you've always been there for me...I could never thank you enough for saving me. I have no other way to repay you other than this...Koukin...I love you. I want to be able to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be at your side. If you can hear Koukin..I want you to know that I've always loved you from the first day I was rescued from those dogs. You've always were my knight in shining armor. I will never forget that day. You were so brave back then. Now it's my turn to be brave for you. I promise to take good care of you from now on. I will leave your side for any reason. I have eyes only for you...I am yours...Forever. My prince..My love...My guardian." She inched close to his face planting a passionate kiss on his lips. "..My hero." She gripped his hand tightly never letting go of him as she continued to press her lips on to Koukin. She had finally been able to tell her feelings. She had only hoped that he was awake enough to hear her speech. She broke contact and put her head on his shoulder resting her head. She eventually fell asleep on him unbeknownst to her Koukin's arm had already wrapped around her body embracing her tightly.

On the other side of the room was Ryofu in a bed awake and happy as a clown. She too was hooked up to the I.V machine. A knock was heard from the other side of the door. She knew full well who was on the other side.

"Come in baby." In came Naruto with some flowers in vase. "Aww are those for me?"

"You like them?"

"They're beautiful Naruto..Thank you." He put them on the table and sat next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better then ever. The doc says I should be out by tomorrow afternoon. I really can't wait to get home Naruto. I was planning to rape you once we got back." He could only laugh at her comment. "That doesn't surprise me at all Ryofu."

"Hey...how's Sasuke doing?"

"He's a big boy he'll live."

"What about Ryomou and Yugito?"

"Ryomou is fine too. She's already ready to leave.

"heh Lucky bitch." She giggled. "And how's Koukin?"

"They are gonna monitor him but he'll make a full recovery once he undergoes rehab."

"Thank goodness. I was worried Fuu would have gone suicidal if he didn't make it."

"Yeah...She really does care about him." He slumped his head down for a moment. He suddenly felt his chin getting gripped by Ryofu's hand. She had already stole a peck from Naruto which made him blush. "She's not the only one who's got someone to love. Naruto I want you to know that no matter how much crap we go through. Just know that I will always stand by you. I'll never abandon you for anything else...For that reason I've decided to I'll go straight."

"...What?"

"Yeah....I thought about it for a while now...I want our relationship to me serious Naruto. I want to focus all my love toward you. I want to be able to touch you with my love as I always have. I want to be able to feel your warmth next to me as I lay next to you in my bed. I want to be able to protect you not just as you guardian...but as your number 1 lover. You belong to me Naruto...You will always belong to me..And No one no even that long haired hussie is going to take you away from me. You mind, body and souls belong to me in the end. Besides I'm your destined guardian. I can't ever leave your side anyway."

"Hahha...Thank you Ryofu that means a lot to me..."

"But I do want to know one thing Naruto."

"yeah?"

"..You love her too..don't you." This question caught Naruto off guard. " What do you mean?"

"I see the way you look at her. You look at me the same way...You love her...And me."

"....Ryofu...I am really sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."

"It's okay...I knew from the day your parents...Kushina must have seen the same thing."

"...I see." She placed her hand on his cheek and placed the most passionate kiss she had ever been able to know. "Like I said. I'll never leave her side and I will not lose to her. Your mine Naruto Uzumaki. No matter who tries to reach out to your heart. I know you'll come home to me in the end. Kan'u has no chance, When it comes to the fight for love I never lose. I'll never let you go because I'm in love with you. You are all mine my love...and mine alone..Forever." She had pulled him for one last kiss and the two spent the night with each other.

* * *

WOO! another kick ass chapter. Next one is another relaxing chapter. This time I'll retain the focus on Kan'u. Let's see what she has up her sleeve.

Next time: Ch 35:Naruto's 'Special' night.

See ye next time ^ ^.


	35. Naruto's special night

**Ch.35 Naruto's special night**

S on that last chapter....I broke a personal record on that one..Almost 6500 words..I was like WOO! Urruh go me! I never knew I would be able to write that much in one night. I was like aww yeah baby make it count. Also the hits on this joint are almost staggering. it's about to match the 3,000 mark on par with the prequel. Man I need to keep track of how much I write cause eventually I am going to not realize that I am typing too many words. lawl...Anyway There is also a personal record for most views in a single chapter. The first F&D shattered my first tale (Which I buhleeted cause I'm gonna try to do something else.) scores almost 1500 hits now. The first chapter almost doubles it to about a rounded up 2700 hits as of yesterday. I was like GO DAAAMN. I never knew this was so looked forward to. I guess I am doing some good service to the fanfiction community. Well now that's all I have to report today. Other than that good reviews..Good chapter.....

Let us begin shall we?"

* * *

The next day Naruto had gotten out of the hospital. Apparently he had fallen asleep next Ryofu before the nurses kicked him out. She was to be hospital ridden for the rest of the day. He would be able to pick her up bright and early tomorrow. Ryofu was a bit disappointed but she would wait out the day to get home happy and healthy with Naruto at her side.

"Well...It's Saturday today...I got nothing to do today...After what happened yesterday I'm all tired out. Think I'll go home. Let me text Ryofu an tell her I'll be at home until someone asks me to head out somewhere." He pulled his cell phone ready to text Ryofu that he was going home when a female voice called out to him.

"Huh? who called me?"

"Over here blondie!" He looked seeing Koumei and Han walking together. "Koumei..Han..What are you doing here?"

"Me and Tiny are walking home right now. Hey why don't you come with us? I bet your tired right?"

"Yeah Koumei I am."

"Naruto where is your guardian?" Asked Han.

"Ryofu's a little under the weather right now. She won't be out till tomorrow mourning."

"Really?...Is that so?" Koumei started to hatch a little scheme in her head. Han knew that look all too well. "..Koumei you have something planned don't you?"

"What? No...Tiny I never plot you know that."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Aww I'm not some mad genius you know. Anyway Naruto would you like to come with us?"

"Sure Koumei. I got nothing to do anyway." He grinned. She went for his arm wrapping both arms around it. "Then let's go Naruto!" They went to her house where they saw Kiba with Akamaru in the front yard. Akamaru was sleeping inside is dog house while Kiba had a pleasant conversation with Kan'u. They had taken to a recliner leaning against it comfortably.

"Hey Kiba! Kan'u look who we ran into?" Koumei waved her hand. Kiba and Kan'u waved back at her and Han. Upon seeing Naruto's face she had blushed running to him out from the door. "Naruto? What brings you here? I heard something happened to Ryofu and the others?

"They're fine right now. Ryofu's in the hospital with Koukin and Sasuke. They are gonna be fine, Koukin might need a few more days though then he'll be all better."

"That's wonderful news! So you have nothing to do then?"

"Yeah I don't." Kan'u was suddenly pulled by Koumei and whispered into her ear. She jumped with a embarrassed face noted by her red cheeks. "Ko-Ko-Koumei! What?" She gave a good elbow to her sternum and only nodded at her sternly. She gulped looking back at Naruto. "Umm Naruto...Since you aren't doing anything would you like to accompany me somewhere today?"

"sure Kan'u I'd be happy to come with you!" She blushed at his sudden acceptance. _"Koumei I don't know what you're planning but this better work. I refuse to look like a fool in front of Naruto."_

Koumei ran back inside where she was greeted by Kiba. han had followed her inside the house. " Have a good time Kan'u. Don't stay out too late" She stuck her tongue out. Kan'u could sigh at her humiliation at the hands of the little girl. "So where do you want to go?"

"Umm...You see...There is the store that I need to go to. It's a woman's garmet store. Would you like to come with me Naruto?" Suddenly Naruto's thoughts trailed off to his own little world. He imagined Kan'u in her undergarments. She looked damn sexy in his head, he suddenly pictured her curvy bare waist, Her amazing bust size and beautiful face. Her hair covering her left eye which denoted even more sexual touch to her. Suddenly he shook his head shoving the images from his head. Kan'u seeing his head shake was beginning to feel a bit down.

"You do not want to go?" Naruto stopped putting his hands up. "No no no That's not it at all. I just was lost in thought." He silently scolded himself. _"yeah perverted thoughts. Way to go genius!"_

"I'm glad. Shall we go?"

"Sure Kan'u." They walked out of sight of the window where Koumei had been spying on them. "hahahaaa This is gonna be fun. I hope she takes it easy on him." She closed the curtain knowing now that it was all up to Kan'u now to do with the plan she had whispered to her. When they got to the downtown area of Tokyo Kan'u had lead Naruto to a Victoria's secret store. "Now Naruto this will only be short because all I have to buy is a new bra..okay?"

"Uhh..sure!" She had taken his wrist and lead him inside the store where the greeter girl welcomed her. "Welcome to Victoria's secret. We have a wide selection of womens' undergarments so feel free to look around. "She looked at Naruto who grinned haphazardly. "Is this your boyfriend miss?"

"Actually she-"

"Yes he is ma'am. He's going to help me select a new bra."

"Aww that's so sweet. You don't often see two lovers buy cloths together. Well enjoy your day you two." She left Kan'u and Naruto.

"Kan'u what was that about?"

"I am sorry but they are targeted by perverts here. If I didn't saw we were lovers she would have wanted you to wait outside. I don't trust other people to see my underwear."

"Oh...Okay then I'll play along." He grinned. She placed a kiss on his cheek to further convince anyone who may have been suspicious of him. "Thank you Naruto dear."

"Anytime sweetheart!" He winked. She started to blush to herself for the false relationship she now forged with Naruto.

"Okay Kan'u let's go shopping." He took her hand which caused her to blush harder. As Kan'u went through each of the aisles she glanced at Naruto every now and then. Her thoughts now focusing on his body. Suddenly she started to think to herself_. " I have to find something that will appeal to him. Koumei had suggested that I treat this date like a battle. So I must go all out.. I must go full power. Now which bra speaks out the most...Let's see_." She took out a pink lace bra with a flower etched where the left bra pad. She turned it to Naruto gaining his attention. He had to swallow the lump in his throat from the way the bra had hugged her enormous breasts.

"How do you like this one sweetheart?" She spoke out as if to spur him on to accept it. "..It's looks great on you Kan'u...I love it!" She secretly smirked to herself_. "This victory is mine!" _

"Then I'll take it." She smiled. Naruto could already sense the eyes of the female customers. The voices showing discomfort not because he was a buy, but he was hear to buy questionable items for Kan'u. That bra wasn't exactly speaking plain old underwear to them. They had wondered jsut wht kind of reason would she even buy that specific product for his "girlfriend."

"What is with the boy here?"

"Looks like he's picking out some something suggestive for her to wear. how obscene!"

"They must doing that kind of thing already."

"He is as shameless as a old perverted man. He must be talking her into buying those kinds of things." He closed his eyes shutting out the voices around him. "Are you done Kan'u."

"In a second I want to try it on. Please wait for me here." She motioned Naruto to sit on a bench. He planted himself in front of the dressing room waiting for Kan'u to call for him again. All of a sudden he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and much to his surprise he ran into the girl from the market he bumped into. "Hey your Koshaji aren't you?"

"You remember me. I'm flattered Naruto, What are you doing here?"

"I came to help a friend of mine buy some delicates."

"I see...How is that going so far?"

"Well...I think the women around me think I'm up to no good with her."

"..Is that so. That's a shame. Don't you just hate it when people judge you based on appearance...I know how that feels like."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's not really fair to the one being judged. They are innocent people being persecuted for no logical reason. One day I think there will be a time when no one will judge one their looks or who they are. That's a goal I can look forward to...Right Naruto?" She smiled.

"Right!...your abosutely right!"

" Glad you agree. We seem to have a lot in common."

"Yeah we do." Koshaji looked at her cell and she gasped seeing the time on it. She got up closing her cell phone.

"Sorry to cut this conversation short but I have to go...See you again some time Naruto. I would like us to talk some more if you don't mind. Your a good listener."

"Thanks Koshaji. I would like that too."

"It's settled then. Here's my cell number. Text me anytime Naruto okay?" She smiled. He returned the feeling taking the paper with number from her hand. "Don't be a stranger Naruto. Talk to you later." As she left Kan'u's head popped out of the curtain. "Who were you talking to Naruto?"

"A new friend. Her name is Koshaji. She's a really nice girl. When I went to grocery store one day I accidentally bumped into her."

"Ohh..You do have a nach for making friends don't you Naruto?"

"I guess your right. She is a really nice girl."

"Is she now.." There was a hint of jealousy in her voice. "Well I mean I'm not interested in her. There's nothing between us Kan'u." he put his hands up in his defense. "Good. then do you mind seeing how this looks on me?"

"K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-Kan-n-n-n'u. I can't do th-th-th-at! I'm a guy. Bad enough I have housewives talking about me behind my back." Kan'u looked behind him seeing all the woman customers looking at him. She shot them each a glare and only showed the tip of her spear from the curtain. The other patrons looked away minding their own business. "It's alright Naruto I don't mind. It's just a quick glance. I do not mind at all." She blushed to herself. "_As long as it's you I don't mind if you see all of me....wait..GAH I sounded like that whore Ryofu just now. I have to control myself. This is a fight this is a fight. You must land the critical blow right now Kan'u Unchou. Let him know that you are much better then she is!" _Naruto got getting inside the dressing room. He only stared in complete awe of the beauty that is Kan'u Unchou. Her long black hair jetting down her back. her lightly tanned skin almost flawless. He could get his eyes off of her. Kan'u turned her head in embarrassment. "Please don't stare like that Naruto. I feel so humiliated."

"oh..uhh...Uh... umm I'm sorry Kan'u I didn't mean to."

"It's okay...I can take from the long stare that you are delighted in this one right?"

"Well...I...guess..so." He played with his index fingers. _"Yes..I have won this round. Let's see how he fares in the next battle." _She was not going to let him gain the upper hand in this "match".

"Umm..Kan'u...can I leave now?"

"Wait Naruto...I want you to touch it." Sparks started flying out from his ears. There was no way he just heard those words grace her lips. "..you want me to..what?"

"Feel it Naruto..I want to know if you like the feel..please?" This was going to kill him on the inside. "..Are you sure?"

"Yes...But hurry..I'm embarrassed from being seen like this."

"..I'm sorry..Here I come Kan'u."

"..Be gentle." He reached his hand with his eyes closed. _"Oh man I'm gonna touch I'm gonna touch it...I'm going in...ohh man this is iiiiit" _He placed his hands on her gentle rubbing his fingers on her delicate body. "...wow...This is a bit boney...Kan'u are losing-" He opened his eyes, A sweat dropped from the back of both their heads. "...Naruto...That was my shoulder."

"Sorry...I thought I really went for it."

"It's okay. Here I'll guide you." She took the hand from her shoulder and caressed her right breast. He blushed from the sensation. His body temperature ran so high that blood shot out from his mouth which caused him to feint. He plopped to the ground unconscious (A/n. If It's that good Blood won't come from the nose.. The mouth says that it was ungoldly sexy).

"Naruto...Naruto? are you alright? Are you well Naruto? Come back Naruto...Narutoooo!"

**twenty minutes later.**

"Sorry I fainted on you Kan'u. But that was to much for me to handle."

"I understand Naruto. I asked too much of you. I should have known better than to cause you trouble."

"No no no I was glad I could help you." They were walking toward a nearby amusement park. "Ah. Naruto would you like to join me to the amusement park?"

"Hey now that's an idea!"

"Really?"

"Yeah sure I'd love to go. I haven't been there in such a long time." He grinned. She grabbed his hand making their way to the amusement. Unaware that a shadow was watching them from afar. The dark feminine shade unpleased with what she saw. "Kan'u Unchou...She will be a problem as well as that other girl...I must separate him from those meddlesome rats." The figure faded from sight leaving the two alone.....for now.

Happy times had been had with Kan'u and Naruto. They had done a lot of things together. One included a merry go round and a roller coaster which kind of made Naruto a bit sick. Once that got off the coaster Kan'u spotted a game arcade. "Naruto would you like to play some games with me. Winner must buy food."

"Your on sister." He agreed.

"Then prepare to lose Naruto Uzumaki. I won't go down so easily." They ran into the game room with Kan'u picking the first game. She picked an arcare version of guitar hero. "Let's try this one Kan'u. We shall play three games with the winner of each match picking the next game until you win two out of three. Is that alright with you?"

"Hell to the yes! Game on Kan'u!" They picked up their guitar controllers. Kan'u had first pick of the song. She selected almost easy by avenged sevenfold. (A/n:THAT SONG ROCKS! Avenged 7x FTW BABEH!) The screen prompted them to be ready. "Prepare for defeat Naruto Uzumaki."

"We'll se about that Kan'u Unchou!" The fighting they had shown was almost burning inside them. The song now playing with Naruto hitting the first note. They had the timing down as the first guitar riff had played. Both of them had hit the note each time it came on. The scores were almost even. Kan'u only taking the slight lead. The first verse had started to play as they got to the melody.

**"I feel insane  
Every single time I'm asked to compromise  
'Cause I'm afraid and stuck in my ways  
And that's the way it stays  
So how long did I expect love to outweigh ignorance?  
By the look on your face I may have forced the scale to tip"**

**I'm not insane, I'm not insane  
I'm not insane, I'm not… not insane**

The second riff had started to play. Naruto now had a commanding lead to Kan'u. She had missed the stated phrase of the first riff which allowed Naruto to take his opportunity. Just when he had it made Kan'u had gotten back her vigor, She used the star power that she had saved up which made her point value go further then Naruto

**(Mother)  
Come back to me it's almost easy  
(Said it all)  
Come back again it's almost easy**

**Shame pulses through my heart from the things I've done to you  
It's hard to face but the fact remains that this is nothing new  
I left you bound and tied with suicidal memories  
Selfish beneath the skin but deep inside I'm not insane**

Kan'u was ahead of Naruto by a thread. She had used her trump card just in time for the second phrase of the second riff to kick in. Naruto had to step up his game if he was to win this thing. He waited to use his star power for when he really need ot use it. By this time a crowd had started to gather. One side cheering for the voluptuos beauty and other fangirls cheering for the handsomely cute guy with his very fast hands. Some of the girls ever started to fantasize about his fingers on him. The boys who cheered on Kan'u were equally as excited about her. They didn't know whether to stare at her fingers or her chest. They decided that both were just as Apetizing to them.

**I'm not insane, I'm not insane  
I'm not insane, I'm not… not insane**

(Mother)

Come back to me it's almost easy  
(Said it all)  
Come back again it's almost easy  
(You'll learn your lesson)  
Come back to me it's almost easy  
(But still you fall)  
Come back again it's almost easy

Here came the solo. The crowd at this point had started to chant out "GO GO GO GO GO GO GO!" They spurred on Naruto and Kan'u now killing that solo left and right. They had activated the charged up star power they both built on the way before the solo came. They never missed any note at all. Both sides were taking no chance to give in to the other. The challengers were ready to take each other down. The solo had almost ended before the star power had run out. They knew they would have to built it up again. Naruto had already figured how to gather it up quick.

**Now that I've lost you it kills me to say  
(Hurts to say)  
I've tried to hold on as you've slowly slipped away  
I'm losing the fight, I've treated you so wrong now let me make it right  
(Make it alright)**

The mid section was a bit harder then they thought. Both were missing notes they did not see coming. By this time they had everyone's attention and cheered them on to win the battle. Naruto was ready to unleash his righteous chops on the unsuspecting vixen. She had also been waiting for te right time to show him much she could rock out as best she could. Here came the home stretch. This was it. This was either get rockin' or die trying. Sweat had been dripping down both their foreheads.

**I'm not insane, I'm not insane  
(ha ha ha ha ha)  
I'm not insane, I'm not… Not insane**

(Mother)  
Come back to me it's almost easy  
(Said it all)  
Come back again it's almost easy  
(You'll learn your lesson)  
Come back to me it's almost easy  
(But still you fall)  
Come back again it's almost easy

They played the finale with effortless ease. The song ended displayed who had won the match. Much to her dismay Naruto had indeed rocked harder than she did. It was a close match but in the end his axe was mightier. Naruto turned around giving her his hand. "Hey...Good game Kan'u." She took it in good sportsmanship. "You bested me Naruto. I have no regrets at all." She blushed sensing the warmth in his hands. The crowd had roared congratulating them both on a good show. "Okay then..I pick the next game right?"

"Yes Naruto...You do."

"I got just the one. Come with me Kan'u." He lead her to the fighting game arcade. He picked out mortal kombat 4 which was an old favorite. "ahh...I see...so you really want to fight me Naruto..I accept this challenge."

"I got plenty of momentum. You ready to lose again."

"Do not get so cocky Naruto. I will not my let my guard down this time." They selected their character. Naruto went with the ever famous sub zero. Kan'u had chosen raiden the thunder god. When the fight began Kan'u laid the first attack, Uppercutting Sub zero. Naruto Manged to recover with a ice clone which caught Kan'u right where he wanted him. "It is so like you to use clones Naruto."

"Hah..I got this!" The two kept up exchanging blow for blow. The first round going to Kan'u after a lighting bolt caught Naruto off guard. The second round began and Naruto produced another ice clone. "I will not made a fool twice Naruto." She jumpe over ice clone using Raiden's special attack pushing Naruto into the wall. Naruto recovered with the ice blast that froze Raiden solid. "I got you now!" He pushed a few buttons and took out a staff with a blue lightning bolt. "I see you have learned your character well...but so have I Naruto." Naruto had taken too long, Raiden had defrosted himself and took out his wooden hammer. (A/n: That weapon was awesome. So was Quah chi's mace.) "I am well versed in this type of weaponry." Naruto charged at Kan'u with the ice staff almost hitting raiden. Kan'u pressed some more button's that allowed him to dodge the attack and knock him toward the screen. Sub zero was seen sliding off the screen.

"Damn your good Kan'u."

"You are quite skill yourself. But that is not going to save you!" She went in for the kill using Raiden grabbing move that kneed Sub zero in the face. The next round was Kan'u's victory.

"Alright Alright..I'm going to be serious with this last round Kan'u."

"So will I!" They began the round again. Naruto was now button mashing at this point. He shot ice bolts and using Sub zero's sliding attack to make sure Kan'u never had a chance to recover. But before he was able to land a critical blow she had used his teleportation to appear behind Sub zero. She shot two lighting bolts and ended with a throw attack putting Naruto's character in danger.

"On no you don't!" His last attempt to freeze Kan'u failed. She had already uppercut him into the air, Thus prompting her to 'finish him'. She pressed a special combination of buttons and performed the fatal technique. Raiden grabbed Sub zero by his shoulders and sent lighting through his bosy and exploded his body. The announcer proclaimed Kan'u's raiden as winner. **"Raiden wins...Fatality (A/n:More like Kan'u pwns...fatality...Flawless pwnage)**

"This win is mine Naruto."

"Well you were just too much for me Kan'u..I congratulate you."

"Thank you...Then she we settle this with one last match..We are one for one."

"Right...It's your pick Kan'u." She lead him to the racing games. "This time it will be a test of speed Naruto. If I win this you will pay for our lunch."

"Alright your on Kan'u. I won't lose to you."

"Then let us begin." Secretly she was enjoying the time she was spending with him. These past few weeks she was in a bit of a slump because she was unable to see him because of the seven tails being taken and then rescued. This time will do anything to be able to stay with him. Even if this was her last time together with him. As they saw the Nascar racing game stands become available they mounted up. Naruto and Kan'u selected their cars. The race was about to begin.

"3....2.....1....GO!" They started to hit the gas pedal. Kan'u was shifting gears quicker than Naruto was. The first lap was almost over. Kan'u had the upper hand drafting the other non playable cars to further distance herself from Naruto. He caught up with her by the time the next lap had finish. With 18 more laps to go Naruto was not about to give up.

"Here I come!" He shifted to the next gear and shot past another car getting closer to Kan'u. She had seen how close he got and drafted the cars that was behind to get away from Naruto.

"This isn't over yet! I won't lose!" Naruto gunned it using all of his might to close the gap between them. This was already the 8th lap of the race. Both of them were at top speed. Some of the cars were bumped away and some almost crashed into Naruto. Kan'u was about to peel out before she regained her position ahead of Naruto. This was getting close indeed for both of them.

"This is it the final lap." Naruto had caught up to Kan'u much to her chagrin. Both were neck and neck almost to the finish line. They looked at each other and back at the screen as they pasted the screen displayed the photo finish and to the eyes of the camera. Kan'u had taken first place.

"I have bested you Naruto! Victory is mine!" He slumped his head. "Aww...I almost had you too."

"Come now...I am hungry!" She joked. Naruto could only smile and walk next to her. Not knowing that they had taken each others hand waking away from the game room. Onlookers gave out a logn drawn out "awwwweee how cute...it's love in an arcade room" Naruto had gone out stretching his arm getting rid of the cramp he sustained while on that last game. "I have to admit Kan'u you really were awesome back there."

"You were quite skilled yourself. I was amazed that I had won."

"Aww shucks..I'm not that good." He rubbed the back of his head. She blushed at his modesty. Her hand extended to Naruto smiling at him. "Then you will treat me to lunch since you were defeated."

"Sure...But I'm not doing cause I lost...I think I should be able to treat someone like you anyway."

"You truly are too kind Naruto." He took in her hand and they walked slowly away to a nearby restaurant. Once inside they went to the nearby table for two with a waitress attending to them. "Welcome to Oishii house. I'm Akira and I'm going to wait your table tonight. Are you ready to order?"

"Yes...I will have the Beef Udon with side salad?"

"What would you like to drink?"

"A coke if you do not mind."

"And how about you sir what will you have?"

"I'll have pork Udon with side of Baked potato (A/n:.....-_-" I should research Japanese cuisine before I write stuff.)

"Okay and what you like to drink."

"The same as her miss."

"Okay then I'll have your order in about ten minutes." She left with the paper in hand. Naruto had turned to Kan'u wanting to speak but Kan'u raised her hand to stop him. "I know what you are going to say Naruto. First things first, I would like to thank you for today. I really meant so much to me that you have been able to spend your free day with one such as I. I feel as though I really am not worthy of being with you."

"Don't say that Kan'u. I would rather spend my free time with you then anything else. I really mean that, Other then Ryofu I mean I can't-"

"Say no more...I would want to hold that conversation with unwanted ears."

"Oh...I see..Well then did you enjoy the rides and games?"

"I was pleased with everything...But none of that matters now..What matters is that you are here with me. I really wanted to spend more time with you Naruto..I've been missing you so."

"Well yeah I suppose that's true..."

"I wanted to ask a one more favor of you Naruto...Would you be able to walk home with me tonight. There is something I wish to discuss with you. Something I've wanted to tell you..Would you join with me one more time?"

"I've done this much. Walking home with you is no big deal for me." Her thoughts trailed from reality. Before she knew it she uttered the very words she was thinking. "It is to me!"

"What was that?"

"Huh?..Oh Pay no heed I was thinking to myself."

"Oh...Okay then." She went back to what she just uttered a moment ago. _"Did I just say that aloud. Oh my I didn't mean for that so slip out.. That would have been s big slip up for me. I need to watch what I say from now on."_

"So what's up with you Kan'u? Anything new with you?"

"Not recently. Although we did have are mid term exams today. I managed to pass it with flying colors. How about you Naruto?"

"You already know me by now. I fight Akatsuki, Evil crime syndicate wants my fox. My parents won't leave me alone and Ryofu still putting up with me Albeit she enjoys it a lot more than usual."

"I see...Naruto....I would like to ask you something Naruto...Something personal."

"Yeah Kan'u go ahead."

"..What would it be like if....if..you..had someone else as our guardian..Someone like.."

"You?"

"...Yes..someone like me."

"I'd say...I'd be in good hands." He grinned. "Your really mellow and down to earth. I would have wanted someone like you as a guardian. Hell I would even wanted you as my guardian. But even with saying that....I really like having someone like Ryofu too...She keeps me happy. She always knows what to say and how to say it. She also shows me things I've never felt before...This feeling I get in the pit of my stomach every time I get near her...I don't know what to call it."

"Love?" He looked at her face showing disappointment. "..Naruto...do you love her?"

"Of course I do...but there's something else too."

"Yes?" She perked.

"Kan'u....I have to be honest with you...I love her...But there's someone else....Someone whose been so nice to me and had never lost faith in me..She's been there for me for all of this. I mean I also get that feeling when I get close to her too....Kan'u.....You're the one who makes me feel that way." Her face now showing surprise. "..Naruto."

"Anyway..That's what I wanted to tell you...I know I love Ryofu....but..I think I might be in love with you too."

"...Naruto.." She held his hand which rested on the table. "..I'm so happy you feel that way." She looked into his ocean blue eyes as if to send him secret mind messages. The waitress came back with the orders for the both of them. "Sorry but we've had a slight delay in your orders. Here they are. Drinks are on the house as compensation."

"Thanks a lot."

"Enjoy your meal you two!" She smiled walking away from the two. After they finished they had slowly walked toward Kan'u house taking the long way home. Kan'u had made to the door. "Looks like no one is home."

"Well I bet you want to go sleep right...I had a fun day today Kan'u. It was kind of cool pretending to be your boyfriend." He spoke with his signature Uzumaki grin. She turned around looking him straight. "Naruto...After we left the womens' store...I wasn't pretending."

"...What?"

"Come inside Naruto...I want to show you something." Confused he went inside and was lead into her room. The way it looked to him was far beyond anything he had ever seen. Dolls and stuffed animals filled every nook and cranny the room had. A very big and comfortable bed was draped into what to him was satin white sheets. She had sat on her bed patting the spot next to her. "Sit here Naruto."

"Okay!" He took his spot next to her as she took his hand again. "Naruto as a thank you for tonight I want to give you a gift...Something only I can offer you. Close your eyes and enjoy the gift I will give you." He shut his eyes. "Okay I have them closed..Now what?"

"Are you ready for it?"

"Yeah I am."

"Then here it is..Naruto...My gift to you...is this." She had pressed her lips passionately onto his caressing his cheek in her palm. She let go of his hand and wrapped in around his back pulling him in further deepening the kiss. She also did something Naruto never thought Kan'u would do. Kan'u had taken off his shirt and laid on top of him.

"Hpmhhomhom" Was all Kan'u could hear, She didn't care, Kan'u was in her own world having her fantasy come true. She managed to let him breath.

"Kan'u...why did you-"

"shh..Don't talk...Hear my plea Naruto Uzumaki...I love you..I want to be able to continue being there at your side..That is why I am doing this..I am renewing my promise...That should you need me..I will come running." She started to peck his lips trailing her kisses to the bottom of his neck. She had already taken her top off and bra which exposed her ample chest to him. Her attack resumed on his neck, Her tongue licking the side of it causing Naruto to moan at the sensation. She had now made eye contact with him. He was so stunned his mind could not let him move hit mouth to form any logical reason. Kan'u had taken her hand placing it on his forehead running her fingers through his hair. "Naruto....I've always loved you. I didn't want to pay attention to it but tonight I can not hold it back...I am wanting you in more ways than I care to admit. I want your body Naruto...I want to touch you...feel your warm body against mine...If I do this...then I will be forever at your side. Let me make love to you. I can't hold my love for you tonight. I want you..please...Let me do it....Let us be as one..My beloved Naruto." She dove in to Naruto as the two were consumed by their own lust. She had finally confessed to Naruto, Now all she wanted was to show him how much love she had to give. She felt that now she was united with him as she let her own desires surface under the blue moon..Tonight...Naruto was her's.

* * *

....and so the true battle for Naruto's heart begins. Who will be the one to win him over? Who will be the one to be together with him. Does Ryofu still have a hold in her fox...or has Kan'u moved in for the kill...Find out..Also..6600 words...FUCK YEAH!

Next time: Ch.36 1 "eight" 7 foo! Pt1

See ya next time ^ ^.


	36. 1 eight 7 Foo Pt1

**Ch.36 1"eight" 7 foo Pt.1**

I shattered the last record last night..WOO! And now everyone is like WOO! go Kan'u..Go Ryofu...wait..Which one...WHICH ONE....Lawl I got you all hook line and sinker...suckahs...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Anyway I don't think I will be able to type that much for this chapter...at least not that I will know of..I might even push 7000 words tonight...who knows.....oh well.. oh yeah Omamori Himari is kicking some real ass right about now. Episode four looks promising to me.. Also Naruto Shippuden 144 is also looking good too. WOO! The anime for this year is kickin' ass. Now that my rant is done.

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

Summer had now approached in the great city of Okinawa. To some this meant fun in the sun, Other it meant this was no better time to get crakin' on some studies. But in the case of Naruto....This...was hell. he had never had been so hot in his life. Never have been where he had to grab an mini fan and set it to high just a breeze. The temperature was a bombing 84 degrees with the surf just right. But today was a good day for not just him...For everyone. Yes! Naruto was at the beach..with none other than his guardian, The Seito vixen...and his parents. Everyone wore their own special swimsuits.

"Wow This is so awesome. I can smell that sea water!" Naruto took in big whiff of the sea air soaking the aroma into his nose. He was as happy as a clown, And even more so with his two "friends" and his family.

"Yeah it is beautiful." Replied Kan'u. "Okinawa at this time of year is always the best. The surf has reached perfection and the sun hits this place just right. It's been so long since I have been here."

"Wanna know what the best part is Naruto?" Ryofu asked snatching his head aiming to toward the group of girl in tight bikinis. All of a sudden a blush creeped on his face. "whoa!"

"That's right...Pretty girls in pretty swimsuits. God they are such babes, bless this summer!" She then turned him around and stood next to Kan'u turning her toward him. She too had her back to her arm. "But out here we are the queens of the beach. No one take their eyes off us. do you like our swimsuits Naruto?"

"You girls look beautiful in them." Minato couldn't help but laugh. "Oh to be young...right Kushina."

"Yes dear...oh and by the way?" She also struck her sexy pose toward Minato. "Do you like this one dear. I picked it out myself." Of course Minato responded as a husband should. "My darling wife you could make any swimsuit look gorgeous. Because you are amazing!"

"Ohh Minato your such a charmer! And we're already married." Ryofu and Kan'u could only look back in shame. She had them beat, and beat bad! "He's right...She's a bombshell."

"I concur Ryofu." Kan'u's voice sounded like utter defeat. Naruto did the only thing he could do. He wrapped his arms around his two girls and grinned his signature Uzumaki smile (A/n: Patent pending) "Hey girl do be such downers. Today's a happy day! The sun is shining. The gulls are feeding, and that water just begging me to jump in. C'mon last one is a rotten egg." He raced out toward the water, Ryofu and Kan'u right on his toes. "Oh no you don't! Get back here Naruto!" They made it to the surf. Naruto had already started horsing around in the deep end. Water had glistened down his body which caught the attention of the many female beach goers.

"Oh my god...Look at that guy..Aki do you see that guy?"

"Oh shit he's hot! Mmm baby you are a cutey!"

"God I hope he's single. If I is I'm ready to mingle with him any day."

"Those girls he's with...I'm sure he's taken already."

"I don't care...I mean look at the hot bod."

"I agree...Such a dreamboat." Some other girls also caught a glimpse of Naruto in the water. They took their sunglasses off to get a better..one word escaped their mouths.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!" But he was not the only one getting attention. Ryofu and Kan'u started gathering up admirers as well. Some of the boys even had their tongues out panting like dogs. They eye's the swimsuit Ryofu had chosen. It was a jaguar spotted bikini which did nothing to cover up her breasts. The bottom piece was so small in only covered the delicate part. Her butt was nothing sure of huge.

"Holy crap...She's frikkin hot!"

"I'd tear that one up good. Man she is sexy."

"Dude she's even wearing like a thong almost. Her butt is fuckin' HUGE!"

"Look at the other girl with that guy." One spotted Kan'u in her two piece. She close a black and white bikini top. One side was black and the other black. Her bottom piece was also half black half white. The way she was out there one would figure she was a super model. "DAAMN baby got back there."

"oh shit..Look her boobs are bouncing..Man she's got a great rack...I've love to sleep on those breast pillows." The mans was already drooling. These three were to all of them the hottest people on the beach. As they played a voice called out to them. The three looked out and saw Ryuubi in a short white blouse and short shorts. She also brought a really huge umbrella as well a few friends. Chouhi and called Sakura to bring in some people to join them, and people she called. She invited Chinkyuu, Gaara, Sasuke, Koumei (A/n: Han was unable to make it today.) Shikamaru and his friend Ino.

Ino had called out to Naruto and the two others to meet up with them. She smiled running out of the water making their way to Ino. She had taken him in a bug hug. "hey Naruto it's so good to see you!"

"Ino..you came?"

"Of course, I never miss a day at the beach." She secretly thought to herself. _" I also don't wanna miss the two hottest guys on the block. Damn you and Sasuke are so fucking Gorgeous!"_

"Naruto...how ya been pal?"

"Good Sasuke. How's the eye?"

"I can see out of it it that's what you want." Ryofu had already greeted Chinkyuu and Gaara. "Chinkyuu sweety how are you? You look beautiful in that bathing suit."

"Aww thanks Ryofu...Gaara picked it out for me."

"No I did not...You dragged me along. I didn't even pick anything. The only thing I did was pay" Sudden he felt a stomp on his right foot. Chinkyuu had already shot him the death stare. "Oh Gaara your such a kidder! You did pick this out for me..You said I was cute in it."

"...Yes....yes I did." He remember the death threat he got should he ever speak ill of her in terms of being a girl. _"There no pleasing someone like her."_

"So what brings you here today Ryofu?" Chinkyuu asked in all her curiosity. "I'm here with Kan'u and Naruto's parents."

"Really?"

"Yeah they are over there." Ryofu pointed at Kushina and Minato talking over some drinks. Both had been laughing at what one was saying. "Oh wow those are your parents. That's cool Naruto!"

"Thank you Chinkyuu."

"I don't know about you guys but that water has been begging me to come back. Anyone care to join?"

"I will I will..wait for me guys" Ryuubi in her excitement gave all the stuff to Koumei. "Hey Ryuubi why'd you give me all this crap?"

"I wanna go swimming with my friends. Find us a spot on the beach Koumei. C'mon everyone let's have some fun." They all cheered. Chouhi stayed with Koumei placing their stuff next to Kushina and Minato. "Hello miss Uzumaki, Hello mister Uzumaki."

"Hello..Are you friends of Naruto?"

"Yup. I'm Chouhi Ekitoku. I go to a different school then your son but I know him through Kan'u. This is my friend Koumei Shokatsuryou. It's nice to meet you."

"Please is all mine girls. Care to join us in some R and R?"

"I will..Thank you..wanna join us Koumei?"

"I sure am." She had worn a straw hat which covered her face from the sun very well. They enjoyed the sun over a can of orange soda watching the other in all their frolic. Sasuke even challenged Naruto and Kan'u to a chicken fight. Sasuke had chosen Kan'u and the fighter while Naruto was chosen to fight by Ino. Later Sasuke had used Ryofu to beat the Naruto and Sakura team. Kan'u had also taken a battle on Gaara's Shoulders fighting the team of Chinkyuu and Ryuubi. Everyone was having the time of their life. This was indeed the apex of their summer getaway. With all the madness from these past few months they had little of no time to relax and have some fun. Everyone had taken full advantage of this time to kick back and relax. After a while Naruto had left the water seeing as his belly ached for some food. He went to where Koumei and Chouhi had been conversing with Kushina and Minato about their lives here in Tokyo.

"Hey guys you got any grub?"

"Yeah...Want some fried chicken?" She went to the cooler getting a crispy drumstick. "Aww man that looks good. I'll take it." He took the chicken taking a whole bite out of it.

"Hey son remember wait a half an hour before you go in."

"I know that mom. I'm gonna go explore this place a bit more."

"Don't wander off too far honey. I wanna do that chicken fight thing with you and Ryofu okay?"

"Mom.."

"I will too...right dear." Minato could only shrug agreeing with her fully. "That's your mother for you."

"Fine fine. Tell the others that I'll be back if they ask okay?" The four of them nodded at him as he raced off getting to know Okinawa beach a bit more. Koumei looked at his back whistling suggestively. "Wow I can see why Kan'u is so interested. He's a bit of a heart throb."

"Hey that's my son your talking about!" Kushina was a bit disturbed.

"I mean no offense but look at the people around him. Especially the girls. They are giving the up and down."

"Up and down?" Kushina was a bit confused. "Is that something you kids do nowadays?"

"It's when someone looks at you up and down checking you out." Minato had gained Kushina's attention after Koumei's explanation. "You know that look..It's the same one you give me after I get out the shower."

"..Wow you still have the hots for your husband Miss Uzumaki? I always heard that after two people get married they get tired of that kind of thing and just get all lovey dovey." Kushina had giggled at Koumei naivety. "Koumei if I did have the hots for my dear Minato I'd never would have had Naruto in the first place. After almost 20 years of marriage he is still the same looker that made me feel so wanted."

"Thank you honey."

"I love you dear."

"I love you too darling." Koumei and Chouhi were all but chibified (A/n: I can't believe I just said that. Ladies and gentleman that was my Otaku moment for the day.) "That's so romantic."

**Meanwhile**

Naruto had been walking around for about a good 15 minutes before he has seen a big crowd. They were ohhing and awwing at something or someone doing a show outside a restaurant. He decided to peak his curiosity and went to have a gander at the center of the crowd's attention. What he saw there was a tall dark skinned man in a loose jeans, A tall white tee shirt and a white du-rag break dancing to a hip hop beat. He had been performing his stunts effortlessly not going off beat or anything. He had done everything from the 1949 going into a windmill and rotating on his head performing the tornado move. He would rest himself skipping with his feet before he went into his others stunts. All the while the crowd had clapped with the beat which only spurred the dancer on. After the song had finished he got up and gave his bow throwing up some gangsta signs.

"Thanks er'bodeh. I'mma be here aw day so hit me up again. Dis ya boy Killa bee holdin' up the bronx to the fulles' and ya'll already knew dis." He began to talk some more of his slang toward his fans as they asked about how he knew how to do the things he did. To Naruto this was something he had no seen before. He decided to talk to the performer to gain some knowledge.

"Hey you! That was some nice moves you got there. Where did you learn how to do that?"

"I learned how to do that since I was a young lil' git."

"That's cool man."

"Hey man, Ain't you one-a dos toushi people I keep hearin' 'bout?"

"Yeah I am. You must have noticed my Magatama."

"I did man. I got one jus' like it. Check it dawg." He pushed the jewel on his right here. He also noticed the two kanji symbols on his left arm. "Hey nice tattoo? Where did you get it done?"

"Oh you mean dis shit here. I had that since I was a kid man. Ain't nothing new. So what man you wanna know some mo' I gotta do mah thing in about 10 minutes homie."

"No actually I was just curious..Your Japanese is good." He commented.

"Thanks dawg. My daddeh was Japanese so I got that ching chang down man. What's your name son?"

"I'm Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki."

"I go by the name to Dwayne Thompson but you can call me the killa bee."

"Pleased to meet you Killer bee."

"Naw naw man. Say it with some flava man. Killa bee."

"..Uhh...Killar..bee?"

"Homie we gotta work wit chu man." The others laughed at Naruto's attempt to go gangsta. "Anyway you here with ya friends man?"

"Yeah..I have my parents too."

"True day true dat. Gotta be with dah fam too man. I applaud that. I'm here with some fam too. Mah cousin Ukitsu be here. She be doing studying over that one shit...what's this shit called..Foreign exchange program for her school. She go to Gogun high. You know where dat at?"

"I think I do..It's south of here isn't it?"

"Yeah yeah..She a toushi just like us man. But she be all formal and shit like you. Anyway I catch you later bro. Gonna do mah thing real quick."

"Okay Killer..I mean peace out Killa bee." He tried his hand again only for Killer bee to laugh again. "Tell you what my brotha stay formal ight man. That's ya thing."

"I thought it was kind of cool."

"Iz coo man but dat ain't you mah nik'. You stay how you are man don't try to be somethin' else aight brah."

"I will Killer bee. Thanks."

"You coo man! Let me get that dab real quick." He extended his hand which Naruto extended. He clapped his hand with Naruto's and brought him for a shoulder bump. "Aight man good lookin'. " he walked away with other people going outside again. A crowd gathered again wanting to see him perform his skills again. "Wow he's a really cool kind of guy, Even for an American." He joked. As he was about to walk away Kan'u had spotted him. She was searching for him when she found him near the area where Killer bee was. "Naruto there you are. I was worried about you." Killer bee had glanced back and whistled loud which got Kan'u's attention. "daaaaamn baby got back..Shit...Yo I could tear that shit up." He thrusted his hips making a slapping movements and laughing with each other. "Damn that Naruto got some Fine ass friends..Shit."

Kan'u only turned her attention grabbing Naruto by the hand. " *hpmh* Barbaric Americans. Such Ruffians they are." They walked away with Killer bee looking on at her sultry body. "Aww damn lil mama is thick. She cold too man. That boy better hit that! If not I will." He got his props from the people around him as Kan'u walked away disgusted.

"Hey Kan'u I think Killer bee likes you."

"Killer Bee? What a strange name. He must be one of those barbaric rappers that do not have any respect for anyone but themselves. They even objectify women for their amusement. I for one do not associate myself with the likes him. You shouldn't either Naruto. Those ruffians are nothing but trouble."

"Hey Killer be is a nice guy. He's just here visiting his family. Just like how my mom and dad are here. He wants to support his family just like how I do my parents."

"hah do not believe such lies. He may as well be here for some 'tail' as far as I am concerned. He is a male version of that loose Ryofu."

"You know you shouldn't judge people just by looking at them Kan'u. He could be a nice guy for all you know. I know he is a nice person to be around. If you talked to him I'm sure you'll find him a pretty cool person to be around." Naruto's statement came as odd to her. He knew Naruto was always kind to others and he never judged anyone else around him. Sudden;y she felt bad about her stereotypical comment. "I apologize Naruto. You are right, Even if he is one of them he may be a kind person. I should never have said that."

"I understand you Kan'u. I mean I could never judge you Ryofu cause of your skimpy cloths."

"Skimpy? I do dress normally Naruto."

"Your uniform shows your bell button and Ryofu always shows her cleavage. Yet I think nothing of it."

"I see..."

"Besides you never thought I was a monster cause I had the nine tails inside of me."

"I understand Naruto."

"I'm happy that you do Kan'u."

"Where did you learn that phrase Naruto. I've never heard you say that before."

"It's cause my friend Koshaji also thinks the same way I do."

"Koshaji...That name is familiar to me somehow." She began to think as they finally made it to where everyone had gathered. Ryofu had gotten up from her spot grabbing Naruto away from Kan'u. "Sweety you're late, I missed you honey." She kissed his cheek.

"Sorry to make you worry, I was checking out this guy doing some cool dance moves over there." She looked over to where he was pointing at. "Oh you mean break dancing?"

"Yeah! Is that what it's called?'

"Uh huh. I was a fan of that once. After a while I came to like something."

"Really..What's that?' She had come into his ear and gave a sensual lick. "Take a guess..lover." he blushe before Kan'u and Kushina separated them. "alright keep it PG you two. Ryofu keep your hands off my son for once. Kan'u please watch my son before he does something I'll regret."

"As you wish honorable mother." She sat in between him and Ryofu. "Kiss ass." she uttered. This was a bit of a victory for Kan'u. She had secretly degraded Ryofu in her mind. Once again they started to share things amongst each other. Naruto had told countless stories of when he was young living with Sasuke and his childhood friends before he moved in. Some ere embarrassing to Ino and Sakura as it involved one of them with Naruto in a compromising situations. After the sun was about to set everyone went their separate with Ino coming to Naruto and Ryofu. "Hey guys I'll be starting at Rakuyou tomorrow. Treat me well from now one okay?"

"I will sister. Just let us know when you come so we can show you around."

"I'll take you up on that Ryofu thank you."

"Anytime sweet cheeks." She winked. "Your such a flirt!" She giggled. Ryofu had also laughed a bit inside. "Anyway I'll see you tommorrow Ino..Bye!"

"See you tommorrow..Especially you Naruto!" She gave a playful wink to Naruto as she went off joining Ryuubi and Kan'u. She decided to go home with Ryuubi and her room mates as well. Kushina and Minato had also left om their own leaving them alone. "say Naruto wanna take a walk before we leave. I wanna enjoy the sunset before we go."

"Okay Ryofu that's sounds fun." They walked with each other hand in hand. They had past the place where Naruto had met Killer bee. He saw him with Ryofu walking together. He shouted at them both.

"Ooohh shit Naruto you a pimp homie..Dammn shawty look good." Ryofu giggled at his suggestive comment. "Thank you but he's already hittin' it." She stuck her tongue out. "aww shit shawty got some skills nah watch out. Whas' yo name girl?"

"I'm Ryofu Housen. But you can call me his baby momma." She went for Naruto's arm holding it tight. "Aight Aight I see you. You got him on lock ain't ya?"

"Honey he is always on lock. You call say this is on him every night..Right Naruto?" She gave Naruto her lustful wink. She also bumped her hip against his. "Yeah..I guess you could say that."

"Aww shit Naruto hit it,hit it good man."

"Oh believe be sweet he does."

"So where you gonna hit up man. Me an mah boys gonna get at mah cousin Ukitsu downtown. You wanna roll wit' us man?" Ryofu closed his mouth answering for him. "Sorry sweety but he going to kick it with me today. He owes me a date anyway."

"Iz coo Iz coo. Go 'head man get wit 'cha girl Naruto. I'll hit you up so we could chill some time. That coo wit 'chu?"

"Yeah Killer bee I don't mind at all." He gave him his cell cellphone number to store in his phone. "Get at me some time man Imma be here for another two months. Ukitsu and I could get together wit 'chu and that other girl you hittin' up."

"You mean Kan'u."

"Yeah dawg she cute. You already got one man share the wealth around homie."

"You can have her. When she gives up chasing after my man you can grab her on the rebound."

"Ryofu...That's not nice."

"What? I know you're a heart throb but your my heart throb. I won't lost to her. Not like she slept with you anyway right." Suddenly Naruto thought back to the night she had given him her virginity. Ryofu had tapped his shoulder. "Right Naruto?"

"yeah yeah..Sorry I was lost in thought."

"..Hmm...Naruto..Let's go okay...I wanna talk to you about something."

"Hit me up Naruto..Imma holla at 'cha." He flashed a sideways peace sign as Naruto and Ryofu waved back. They were walking back to where the entrance of the beach was. The almost fully setting on them. They walked with not a word spoken between them.

"Hey are you okay Ryofu?..You've been quiet since we left Killer bee."

"Naruto..About what I asked back there...It took you a while to answer that...It got me thinking...Naruto. Tell me the truth...Did you and Kan'u do anything while I was at the hospital?" He blushed not knowing how to answer that. "I...I...I...Ryofu."

"You did...Didn't you?"

"..That's not it Ryofu." She held her hand up. "Naruto don't lie to me. It's written on your face...She touched you. I know that look on your face as well I know you. It's the same look you give me while we are in bed."

"Ryofu it's not what it looks like."

"Naruto...stop it. You don't have to hide it cause I know when you try to lie. I'm no stranger to that sort of thing. But I will tell you this Naruto...You and I are no strangers to betrayal. You would never betray me would you?"

"No no I would never hurt you."

"..Do you promise..Promise me right now that you would never go behind my back. I don't care if you slept with her. The thing that bothers me is that you would never tell me...that makes me think that you were with someone else. I've been cheated on before Naruto..I don't want to have that happen again. I refuse to let it happen again."

"Ryofu."

"Do you promise me then?"

"Yeah....I do." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Naruto. I knew you'd never leave me...I knew it."

"Ryofu that's the first time I've heard you sound jealous."

"Normally I'm not but I've been down that road before. There was a guy I loved before you once. I was acceptant of the way he had been with other girls. I'd let him flirt all he wanted because I'd flirt with them after he was rejected just to let him enjoy some spice in our relationship. But one day he had been talking to this girl I knew. She was on top of him for longer than usual. I started to get jealous of her and before I knew I caught them having sex with each other. He was moaning out her name. I got so mad that I had beat him up and almost killed him for his treachery. I didn't have a relationship for guys after him. I was seeing this girl who as fate would have it only used me just to have a girl fling...That's why I said I wanted to go straight with you. Naruto your the only one that could ever satisfy me. I see you and I would fall in love with you all over again." She had placed her hands on his neck looking into his eyes. "I'm so in love with you it's driving me crazy. There is no one else for me...I know that I found the perfect partner for me." She embraced him in her arms. Naruto could only return her feelings hugging her back. "Naruto. I want only you...I want your love Naruto. I need your love...I can't live in this earth without it. If I didn't have you in my arms...I would never be able to cope. Nothing I've ever felt before comes even close to this. You and me together...It's the reason I fight everyday...I'll do anything for you....no....I'll do everything for you...You are worth more to me than you realize my love....You know that don't you?"

"I do...I can never forget it."

"..That what I hoped for..." She had ran her hands through his blond locks. "..Kiss me.."

"..okay." She had pulled him in for a passionate kiss lasting for a good while. "Naruto!" She had knocked him down on the floor getting on top of him. "..Take me..My lips yearn for you." She had continued her make out session. The two had been there till nightfall before they finally went home. She had slept beside him naked with her arms around Naruto's waist. A feeling she never wanted to go away. A feeling she will protect...By any means necessary.

**At an undisclosed location**

Hidan and Kakuzu had been waiting for hours for Pein and Konan to arrive. Zetsu and Tobi were also getting rather impatient.

"Where the fuck is he? I thought he was supposed to finish off that shithole of a crime lord."

"Hidan he said he'll be here. Give him time." Suddenly as if to answer Hidan's question Pein and Konan had entered the area where the others had greeted them.

"Where the fuck have you and that slut been?"

"We had a little trouble. It seems that we are not able to get Orochimaru as I had planned it. He was guarded by some of his elite toushi. I was only capable to get to him but he had already escaped before I was able to get to him. We must act now if we are able to get to the nine tails. I think if we get a hold of it than the other Jinchuuriki will follow him to us..For now we will let Hidan and Kakuzu retrieve him before we he does.

"Alright finally. I've been wanting to get in a few kills now. Let's go Kakuzu we can't fuck around with these guys."

"Right..." He reluctantly went with him.

"Why does Kakuzu put up with him. If that was anyone else he would already killed them." Konan stated.

"You don't get it do you Konan..It's because he can't kill Hidan..Not because he won't bring himself to...But because he simply can't."

"..What do you mean?"

"Hidan and Kakuzu...are immortals..They can not die."

"I see...Then this should prove simple for them then."

"..Right.." They looked at the two wayward comrades fading into the darkness.

* * *

Okay then..there it is...Chapter 36...So yeah just to let you know there will be no update sunday. I got church and the time won't allow me to update. There will be one on Monday however so expect it by that night. Till then guys.

Next time: 1 "eight" 7 foo! Pt.2

BREAK YOSELF FOO!

OMAKE TIME

Temari: Hey guys it.s me Temari of the sands with Ikki tousen character Chinkyuu Koudai.

Chinkyuu: Hello everyone

Temari:So explain your role in the series Chinkyuu

Chinkyuu: As most if you know I play Ryofu Housen's best friend but I am also her lesbian lover. I had been attracted to her for the longest time. We'd even had sex twice. I was supposed to die with her but in some strange turn of events I was raped an killed before she was supposed to die. Anyway my place was short lived so.

Temari: Any particular interests right now with you?

Chinkyuu: Yeah I've been reading some twilight novels .The main character is such a charmer. I also love the girl, She's a cutey too.

Temari: Okay then...Here the last question. If you dated one Naruto character who would it be and why?

Chinkyuu: I've been seeing Neji for a while now. He's such a respectful guy and he's also quite the looker. He'd be the ONLY guy I'd date.

Temari: Well then that's all..See you.

Chinkyuu: thanks Temari (leaves the studio seeing Neji with his Mercedes parked outside.) Hey Neji?

Neji: How was your interview.

Chinkyuu: Good. So you ready to go?

Neji: Yes...I manage book a reservation at Olive garden. Your favorite restaurant.

Chinkyuu: Aww your so sweet. Thank you (She get's and they drive off)

Temari: Okay guys our next interview is going to be Sasuke Uchiha and Koumei Shokatsuryou. See ya next time ^ ^.


	37. 1 eight 7 Foo Pt2

**Ch.37 1 "eight" 7 foo! Pt.2**

**BREAK YOSELF FOO!**

Nevermind the many puns I will possibly write in this chapter guys. I might be just writing a little too much today. I don't know really. It's all in the winging in situation right now. Anything might happen. I'll try to start this one slow. Some good reviews yesterday. I really enjoy all the hype folks. Keep 'em coming guys keep 'em coming. I want so many reviews that I die of a heart attack at the sheer numbers. I want to have 200 reviews already on this crossover, That is my ultimate goal right now. That and score some coke and have a blast XD. j/k, Anyway that's all I wanted to let you guys in on. Also the views are through the roof. This story pwns ALL!

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

"Okay class welcome back. I hope you enjoy your little vacation. Right now I want to introduce you to a new student to our class. You can come in Miss Yamanaka." The teacher called for Ino to come in an introduce herself. She bowed her head showing her up most respect and finesse. "Hello everyone. I am Ino Yamanaka. I'm really new to the way this school does things so please take good care of me." She looked up at Naruto and Ryofu winking at them. Naruto knew all to well why she was here.

"Geez Gramma you really are lookin' out for me."

"What's wrong honey?" Asked Ryofu."

"Oh don't worry. I was just talking to myself."

"Aww don't do that. You know you have me to talk to. You also got your hot friend Ino too."

"hahaha..Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." She placed a peck on his cheek smiling afterward. The teacher all called for another student. "Okay then We also have one transfer from the class next door. Please welcome her too as well. Come in Koshaji." She called for the female figure from outside the door. Naruto couldn't believe that the one he had been getting to know little by little was onw in his classroom. This got him a little excited as now he would be able to talk to her more.

"I am Koshaji formally of Yoshuu academy. I transfered in from your class 2-C next door. Please treat me well." She had payed special attention to Naruto waving at him. He returned her greeting happily.

"Naruto do you know her?" Spoke Ryofu, She was bit curious about this new girl. "Yeah the day I was at home I bumped into her. She's a pretty nice girl. You should get to know her."

"Is that so? Well then I suppose I should." At this point Ino and Koshaji both looked at the teacher wondering what to do now. "Okay you two take your seats. Class will begin now." Ino had taken her spot next to Naruto while Koshaji took to the back of the class. She had a full view of Naruto from here.

"Hey guys! How are you two doing?" Ino was excited about having to be with friends.

"Good Ino." Naruto replied.

"Hey Naruto you think maybe during lunch period you can talk to me in private?"

"Sure..Do you mind Ryofu?"

"Just as long as you invite me when it starts getting good. I haven't had one of those in decades." Ryofu joked.

"I'll let you know Ryofu." Ino decided to play along. Naruto was a bit nervous. He hoped they were playing along with the joke becaseu he knew Ino and Ryofu way to much for his own good. "hehehehe Sounds fun." By then the bell had rung. "Okay Naruto meet me in the roof top okay?" She gave him a hug and hugged Ryofu before she left. "Bye Ino!" She blew a kiss before exiting out of the door. Ryofu got up stretching out her arms. "Okay I'll meet you in the usual spot okay? I wanna flirt with you some more."

"I will. Bye Ryofu."

"See ya later sexy!" She pecked his lips before she too went out the door. He got up to go meet with Ino before a hand tapped his shoulder. "Naruto..Good to see you."

"Oh hi Koshaji. It's reall nice to see you here."

"Likewise Naruto. Anyway how is everything?"

"Good. Hey do you want to eat lunch with me and Ryofu later?"

"I would love to Naruto. But unfortunately I have some club activities when to get to. Some other time maybe."

"Okay that sounds fun. I really hope you do join us. I wanna introduce you to all my friends."

"that would be wonderful." She grinned. He had made his way to the door. As soon as he did her smiled of sincerity turn to a sinister smirk. "Indeed I do Naruto.....Indeed I do." She giggled evilly in her throat. She was now hatching her own little scheme for a dark purpose.

As Naruto made his way to the roof top he saw Ino looking at the sun, her long hair and short skirt blowing in the wind. There was a point where her white panties would appear every now and then. Naruto had already went close to Ino before she turned around. "You're here. Good. Naruto now that we're alone it's time we get down to business. I'm here officially on White lotus business so we need to get started. I was going to just talk with you but Lady Tsunade just sent me a message."

"What kind of message?"

"The Akatsuki are on the move. This time they mean business. They were reports of the Akatsuki leader and his partner trying to assassinate Orochimaru. That would have been some weight off out shoulders...Had he succeeded."

"The leader didn't kill him?"

"He didn't even get to him. This is gonna bode ill if now Orochimaru started to move also. Now is as good a time as any to act. We have to find the eight tails and that black dragon spy."

"I got it. But I don't even know where to start."

"I can gather some intell in the local toushi as well as gather any information on suspicious activity."

"What can I do?"

"Go about you daily life Naruto. My objective is to not only aid you but I'm your personal bodyguard. Your safety and Ryofu's is my top priority. If possible we will also let her in on this when the time is right. Also...Tsunade wants to congratulate you for finally Uniting Fuu with Koukin. It seems that Koukin is in rehab for a coulpe of weeks. Fuu had been with him the whole way. Good job to you and Shikamaru's team."

"Tell her mom and dad say hi." He joked.

"I will...Now remember keep a sharp eye out for anyone and I mean anyone. Chances are you may very well be talking to the enemy."

"Right..I'll keep that in mind."

"Now that we're on the same page remember to keep this a secret. I don't wanna arouse any unwanted attention Naruto. let's go." He nodded before noticing some odd activity down below them. "Hey Ino what's going on down there?"

"I don't know. Go check it out Naruto." Upon receiving his orders he went down stairs where he saw Ryofu and Gaara with the rest of the crowd. "Hey guys what's going on?"

"Naruto honey guess who's here?" Ryofu took his hands letting him see none other Killer bee in the center of the crowd break dancing with the boombox blasting a hip hop song. He had gathered the people from the courtyard to watch him and some of his possy perform his thing. "hah Killer bee you're here!" Naruto shouted, Killer bee Had done his finale extending his hand to Naruto. He took his hand in and they against was pulled in for a shoulder bump. "Hey man what's really good?"

"Nothing much. What are you doing here?"

"I was wit my cous' man. She at school right now so I wanted to get some in time fo' I head back to mah crib homie."

"That's cool." Naruto grinned. "Yo...I heard you got in on deep shit man. You got some nika's on ya tail brah. What's good wit dat?"

"Where did you hear that from?"

"My couz be in on the down low with this shit man. She said some motherfuka's called the Akatsuki be trying to ice you nika'.

"News must travel fast huh?"

"Ain't nothing I don't know about these streets man. From that bitch Orochimaru to that fucked up ass pussy Akatsuki."

"Then you must want to kow about who are they after right?"

"Yeah man. Those Jinchuuriki toushi. They ain't getting me dough I got my shit on lock nika."

"Wait...What are you saying Killer bee?"

"Oh I should tell you man I got this thing inside me brah." One of he friends tapped his shoulder. "Hey man you ain't gotta tell 'em dawg."

"Iz coo Iz coo man. I go 'head let 'em in on dis." Killer bee had pushed some of the people away from him as best he could. "Aight people back up back up Imma unleash da monsta." Ryofu looked at Naruto in confusion. "The monster?...What does he mean by that?"

"I don't know...Maybe he's got some special power." Gaara however only looked on not showing any sign of interest physically. He suddenly wanted to know exactly what kind of power he was going to in his own words "unleash." Before everyone knew it he had crossed his arms and began to focus his chi onto himself. As if lightning had struck Naruto and Gaara they felt the sensation they knew all too well.

"Gaara...you don't think."

"Yes Naruto I do. I know this feeling all too well....He's got it."

"Got what..Naruto...Gaara's what's he got?"

"Just see for yourself Ryofu. He really is about to unleash his monster." Gaara spoke with some curiosity in his voice. Suddenly Killer bee had begun to yell at the top of his lungs causing the ground to quake under his feet. The people were standing back farther and farther seeing the immense amount of power this man was showing. Before they knew it a very eerily familiar aura had bubbled around Killer bee's body. It formed two bull horns and four long tails that stiffened as soon as he put his arms down. With one loud yell the ground before his feet had cratered with the amount of sheer power of his chi. "TIME FOR THE EIGHT!" He shouted before smoke had engulfed him with a dark burgundy light pierced through the smoke causing it to vanish away. There in full view of everyone including Naruto and Gaara was a seven tailed bestial form of Killer bee. A bull skeleton had taken form around his body. His bull horns lay on op of his head with the same pupiless eyes and triangular teeth Ryofu knew all too well. No one could believe that they would be in view of the one thing they had been in search of. This was the primordial form of the eight tailed beast.

"..He's...A Jinchuuriki?...I see seven tails...so that must mean." Naruto was in awe with himself.

"Yes Naruto...He must be the last Jinchuuriki we need. He must come with us before the Akatsuki or Orochimaru get to him."

"He must be able losing control of his beast if he unleashed it now. Get ready it he starts to rampage."

**"What you talkin' foo? I told you I got dis. Check this out! HOOOOOOOO!" **This caught Naruto by surprise. As soon as he transformed from himself to the eight tails he went back to his normal form. Naruto and Gaara were impressed with the way he was able to master his beast with no effort. "He must know how to control his power. That's amazing." Naruto ran to Killer bee applauding him. "Wow that's incredible. You mastered your demon. How did you do that?"

"I can't tell you man. I'm the only cat with the bull. Dat's my thing man. I'm a Jinchuuriki with the skills homie."

"Killer bee...I want to talk to in private if you don't mind. I want to show you something."

"Word. Yo posseh. Wait here I finna get with dis dude real quick."

"Aight bee. good lookin'." His friend flashed a peace sign with Killer bee returning the flash back. Killer bee followed Naruto, Ryofu and Gaara into the club room. "Aight man what chu need?"

"Killer bee....you know what you said...That you were the only one with that beast inside you?"

"Yeah yeah...What you tryin' to say?"

"Bee....I'm a Jinchuuriki..So is my friend Gaara."

"No you ain't!" He was skeptical about Naruto's comment.

"I am really. Wanna see my seal?"

"Show it dude' I gots'ta see dis." He was interested in the blond wondering about this seal. Naruto pulled up his shirt showing the swirl belly mark on his abdomen. Killer bee took a good look at it before he nodded. "It's a tattoo. You ain't a Jinchuuriki."

"I really am."

"Stop lying man. You tryin' to be me again?"

"No Bee I'm not. Alright...I'll show you my true power then." He closed his eyes before Killer bee felt a strange sensation in his stomach. When Naruto opened his eyes and revealed his fox like face. The red Iris and vertical pupils coupled with fangs and his clawed hands had completely swayed Killer bee's mind. "Ohh shit...You is I ain't know dere was more like me."

"There are eight others like us Bee. From Gaara who has the one tailed Shukaku sand spirit. To me...I have the most powerful of them all..The nine tailed fox."

"Whaaaat? You da nine tailed fox?"

"Yes I am...And this is my toushi guardian Ryofu Housen. You met her before." Ryofu flashed a peace sign wrapped her other arm around Naruto's neck. "Oh I see ya. She not just ya girl she ya bodyguard and shit...I got chu nah. So now what? What we do?"

"We need to find your guardian Killer bee. I know a person that can read the Magatama's of other toushi. I bet she already knows who your guardian toushi is."

"On the ri'u dawg?" (A/n: Real..I was raised in the ghetto and that's how we say it. Say it as it sounds.)

"Yeah. Gaara come with me."

"I'm afraid I can't Naruto. But I think I know who can go with you. Ask Kan'u to join you. She the one closet to the Mei Shrine anyway."

"Hol' up hol' up...You want me to what?" Killer bee was all of a sudden confused at this situation."

"Bee you need a guardian toushi that will fully release the Konjin spirit that is the real form of your beast. It's the spirit that will help us with the prevention of the fallen one's revival that Akatsuki are trying to achieve."

"Hol' up man the fuck is dis?" You sayin' dere's some body inside me?"

"Yeah bee...Please come with us. The priestess is a good friend of mine."

"Hey man I ain't into legend shit dud'. Not mah shit son."

"Bee please. We need you. I already got eight of the Jinchuuriki together. All I need is you and we can fight the Akatsuki and stop the revival."

"Fuck dat shit nika I ain't fucking wit dat Akatsuki." Killer bee shook his head. "Aww C'mon. You said if I ever needed anything that I would rely on you."

"C'mon man you expect me to baleeh all dat? It's straight up bu'shit man." Naruto only sighed knowing he wasn't go let him find his guardian. "Alright...I thought I would be able to get you to help us...I see now I was wrong."

"Nah nah dat ain't it. I just ain't fucking wit chu and all dis fallen one shit man. But if dits girl you talkin' 'bout is a good as you say she is. Den I baleeh you." He extended his hand. "You feel me dawg?"

"So you mean?"

"You feel me ah' not man?" Naruto took his hand with his agreement in their hand shake. "Okay then..I feel you Killer bee. Come with me then. Ryofu let's go."

"Got it sweety." She took his hand before they left out the window." Gaara turned his cell phone and texted a message to someone. "I think she should know about this." When he was done he saw the three head out of the school. He also saw a dark figure trail behind them. _"..Who was that?"_ He thought. He dismissed the notion thinking it was just his imagination.

**At the shrine**

Once Naruto and the others made it to the shrine they saw someone they didn't expect. A figure was seen conversing with Gakushin. Upon further inspection it was Shikamaru with his signature min pony tail.

"Shikamaru. Over here!" He waved. Gakushin and Shikamaru waved over as the trio climbed the small steps getting inside the shrine. "Hey guys how are you?"

"Good Naruto. Who's the guy?' Said Shikamaru noticing Killer bee. " 'Sup man I'm killah bee. What's good man."

"Hey." They shook hands. "And who is dis pretty young thang?"

"Ohh Killer bee I'm flattered, But I must reject you outright. I am required to live a life of solitude to maintain my status as a priestess to the gods. Please forgive me."

"Ohhh damn she shot me down. Aight girl I feel ya."

"Thank you for understanding. I was waiting for your arrival Killer bee. You have awakened you beast long ago am I correct."

"Damn she good. How you know?"

"I am a psychic toushi. I know a great many things about your past and the past of this world. You have come here seeking answers I'm sure."

"Shit I didn't even say sh-" Gakushin put her hand on his mouth. "Killer bee I understand that you are unfamiliar with Japanese holy ground but please treat this as a sacred land. The gods frown on use of such profane language on their soil. I ask that you exercise this as you now under the watchful eyes of our gods."

"Mah bad Mah bad. But I ain't Shintoist. I got mah god right here." He took out his cross showing it to Gakushin. "I see. But even your god must not encourage that kind of talk as well. Please be cautious even more so."

"Aight aight. I undahstand."

"That's wonderful. Now come inside. We have much do discuss. God's be praised for your safe journey to this shrine." She blessed Naruto and Ryofu with her kiss on the forehead while hugging Killer bee. When they got inside each kneeled with Gakushin in front of the four of them. "Now before I begin Killer bee how long have you used this power?"

"I had it fo a long a..Uh Ah mean I had it fo 25 yiahs." He replied.

"Have you been able to fully master it's power?"

"I got it down girl."

"That's wonderful news. Well then I assume that Naruto has informed you of your real purpose?"

"Yeah somethin' 'bout dah fallen one business. I don 'no."

"Indeed he is correct. You are one of the nine toushi with his special power. If we are to prevent the Akatsuki or the Black dragon group to attain the fallen one's power we must unite and release all nine Konjin to redo the seal placed on mount Chibi. I know how to find your guardian Killer bee. Please close your eyes. I will read your Magatama."

"How you gonna do dat?"

"I will perform my special technique that will verify who your guardian is."

"Aight den. Go 'head but I don' baleeh all dis stu' man." He closed his eyes before Gakushin's hands were placed on his cheek. She started to utter some Shinto spells before Killer could even get a handle on what was going on. He suddenly felt a pair of soft lips touch his. He mind was trying to comprehend but he felt a strange sensation come to his mind. All kinds of images started to come into his mind. He saw people fighting and then a very tall beast with a lot of tails fighting nine people with aura that also seem to spout out a different amount of tails. They had clapped their hands around the beast and sealed it inside something. As soon as that scene ended her saw an image of a Chinese man grab a small jewel and held it in the palm of his hand. As soon as it started it ended. She broke contact with him which caused him to pant heavily.

"What da fuu-"

"Aaahaha...Language."

"What in god's name was all dat? What chu do to me?" His thoughts trailed to what he had seen. "_What dah fuck was all dat? Crazy bitch!"_

"Those were the images of your past life Killer bee. You have been endowed with the spirit of the eight tailed Ox. I also know the Chinese warrior destined to be your guardian. But before I tell you I must also tell you about the people will aid us in our quest." She pulled out eight other photos of the Jinchuuriki.

"Dese all the people like me and Naruto?"

"Yes bee. This is Gaara of the Desert. The one tailed Shukaku raccoon." She also pointed to Yagura and Houtou's picture. "These are the Shigen siblings Yagura and Houtou. Yagura is the carrier for the Three tailed turtle."

"I see I see. I got chu. Dis be the four, five and six tails right?"

"Correct Bee."

"Then Naruto...What chu said back deah. You was right..My fault fo not seein' dat. We cool?"

"Yeah..Thank you for doing this for us."

"So now we got us all."

"No..We must find your Guardian Bee. I believe this person will be destined as your guardian..Are you ready for this. Once I speak of this there is no going back to your life."

"Hey I said I got Naruto's back I stick to it."

"I am happy for you...Now the spirit that is your guardian is one warrior that was said to be the greatest warrior in ancient times. His prowess and fighting abilities is something which was feared throughout all of China. He was known to all as Guan Yu. The leader of the Shu five tiger generals. Find the one whose Magatama possess that warrior spirit inside it and you will be able to release your Konjin warrior."

"Aight so I find this guy and den what?"

"Once you release your Konjin. The other Jinchuuriki will also release their Konjin and redo the seal that holds the fallen one's chi."

"Aight...I see ya."

"Then you must hurry. By now the Akatsuki are on the move to find you. Please hurry." Killer bee nodded. "So what we doin' here. Let's do it to it homies." He walked out with Naruto and Ryofu following right behind them.

"Hey Gakushin...Do you know who holds that spirit?"

"I do not...But whoever it is will have a lot on their hands with bee."

From another part of town Kan'u had sneezed which caught Kiba's attention. "Hey you okay Kan'u?"

"I think someone is talking about me Kiba."

"You still believe in that superstition?"

"Yes I do." She thought about who would talk about her but only one person popped in her head. _"Oh m beloved must miss me dearly! I must go see him tomorrow."_

**While this was going on**

I told you I don't know anything. What are you talking about?" A guy was being held on his neck by Hidan while Kakuzu kept prodding the man with his question. "Look I don't have much time. I know you heard of this so called Killer bee. He's the one we want. Tell us where he is and Hidan won't have to kill you."

"What are you fuckin' serious? I'd kill him anyway. He's fucking annoying me."

"Please let me go. I don't know any Killer bee."

"Alright then...Let's keep going Hidan." He walked away. Hidan had taken a small spike and pricked the guys stomach. "Gahh..Why did you do that?" He took a taste of the blood in his mouth and let him go. "So the sacrifice is ready. The ceremony is complete. " He saw a Circle with a triangle inside it. "Hidan don't fool around. We have to get moving."

"Would you fucking relax? I need to do this." He grabbed his three bladed scythe and pointed it at his own stomach. "Say goodnight Bitch!" He stabbed his own stomach and fell to the ground. "...Jeez Hidan..Did you have to do that?"

"What you assbite? This is important. I have to appease lord Jashin. Now shut the fuck up and let me do this."

"I really want to kill you Hidan."

"Well you can't. Lord Jashin protects me from any harm as a gift. You know that already." Kakuzu only shook his ahead. "Whatever. I don't care. Hurry up then. I'll wait for you here." As Hidan got up he pulled his blade from his stomach which caused blood to scatter across the ground. The man who Kakuzu had interrogated haid in a pool of his own blood. A wound was seen on his stomach. It looked like a large blade had gutted him open.

"Now I'm done..Let's go Kakuzu." They continued their search for the eight tailed beast.

_

* * *

_And that's a wrap folks. Thanks for being so understanding for yesterday. But time really kicked my ass here. I was unable to really get anything done.

T_T The life I live is sad. Oh yeah after I am done with this story I will be practicing with my Japanese guys. I won't get another tale done once this is over. So when I am through I am taking a really long vacation. In the meantime I will still be reading those Crossovers of the same two animes so keep them up folks. Oh yeah also you are free to read anything else on my prof if you want. Those of you who have not read the prequel please do so. It will come in handy cause some of the puns from there are going to be in this tale as well :P

So untill then

Next time: Ch.38. BULL HONKEY!

See ye next time ^ ^.


	38. BULL HONKEY!

**Ch.38 BULL HONKEY!**

Alright here...Who saw the Grammy's three or two nights ago. I just re-watched the Lil'wayne and Drake's performance of Drop the world and forever. OMG Travis Barker frikkin owned that night. I was like lul whut! There's never been a better collaboration with these four men than this night. I also got the song on a web playlist. If you visit my prof page you'll see that I added a couple of new songs on there. Check 'em out. Also I'm doing some Japanese learning stuff right now so I can better to talk this Japanese girl what works with me. She had difficulty learning English so I'm going to help her in that department. Anyway good views on the last chapter, This is getting better and better by the day. WOO! Overkill FTW!

Anyway now that my rant is done

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

In the streets of Tokyo the people were as busy as ever. Some had taken their children and some people are out with loved ones. Some were even doing some merchadising across the streets. This was indeed the busy district in the Kanto region. Truly one would have to stop and look at the buildings to really admire the beauty of it all. This is were the scene of two men dress in some business suits walk into a building. They had gone inside with special permission to go see the boss of this office building. When they got there they saw a recliner chair facing the window. They bowed their head in high respect to whoever was in that chair.

"My lord. It is good to see you!"

"Tell me...You must have good news I assume?"

"Unfortunately I don't. It seems that after the attempt on your life by Nagato they have begun to search for the eight tails. They may even already have gone as far as to also go after the fox as well. We've not heard from your mole in that school for the longest time. Are you sure she is capable of bringing both the eight and nine tails at the same time?"

"I would never have sent anyone. Her skills as a persuasive speaker are uncanny and her fighting ability is almost at par with my own. She is the one I can trust not to fail me as most of you have."

"I am sorry My lord. So what will you do if the Akatsuki get to them before you do?"

"Everything will be fine. I am confident that we will be victorious. Now leave me...I have another appointment to see."

"Yes my lord." They both bow and leave the room. From the left side of the recliner a white snake is seen from the chair sticking out it's tongue tasting the air around it. A sinister grin is seen overlooking the busy streets of Tokyo. "Soon...This will all be nothing....and I will reshape it..To better fit the new world. A world of human evolution."

**At Ryofu's house**

"C'mon Ryofu..Hurry up! I wanna take that open air bath already. Kan'u's waiting for us."

"But sweety I can't find my towel. I can't go without my special towel."

"Why do you even have a special towel."

"Honey it's the towel you bought for me. I am not going to leave without it. That's why it's special."

"Then I'll buy you another one."

"I found it I found it! Let's go then! Hot springs here we come!" She came with wearing a white blouse and black miniskirt which flashed her white panties every now and then. "Okay I'm ready."

"Let's go then. It was your idea that we come here in the first place."

"I know I know, The best part of this hot spring is not just the water. It's a mixed bath. That way we can bathe together."

"...Is that why you wanted to go?"

"Of course. I wanna wash my cutey's back. But you always want to take a bath alone. This time you have to let me wash your back."

"Fine fine. I really prefer my orivacy but then again this hot spring won't be such a bad idea." She jumped up taking his head in her chest. "Oh thank you thank you baby. I love you." Naruto only sighed knowing he was going to regret this. "_This is going to either very good....or my worst sexual nightmare...This is a lose lose situation for me."_

Ryofu and lead him by his hand to her car shoving him inside. "C'mon C'mon. We have to go. Those hot springs aren't going to wait for us you know." She ran to the driver's side of the car and started the car pulling out of the driveway. "Here we go!"

"Alright. Hot spring fun here we go." Suddenly he saw his phone go off. It was a text message from Killer bee. He told Naruto that he was going to a hot spring bath with his friends. The place was called Heaven on earth Hot spring. "Hey Killer bee just texted me on where he's going. He is also going to an open air hot spring."

"That's cool. Which one is he going to?"

"Heaven on earth."

"On that's the one that's next door to our house. That one is a separated bath. The one I want to take you is about a mile and a half from our house sweety."

"I see." She had stopped at a red light before looking at Naruto. "Yup...So you get some good eye candy from me. What do you think?" He had a hard time hiding his blushed face. "Ryofu...that's not..I is to say." She had stopped him from speaking and beckoned him over with her finger. "Hey."

" What?" She got close enough to whisper in his ear and running her tongue around the outer shell. "You know I've never done it in a bath before...If you want..We could try." Now Naruto was like putty in her hands. She knew that had already gotten to him. "R-R-R-R-Ryofu! That's highly inappropriate."

"You know you want to. Call that a Little taste of the main event." She giggled. The light had turned green which prompted her to hit the pedal moving ever closer to her destination. "ah here we are. The Koibana Hot spring. You're gonna love this honey I know it." From the car they saw Ryuubi and Kan'u with yellow bowls and towels inside it.

"Naruto over here!" She waved.

"Hey Ryuubi!" They made their way to the two girls. "Hey Ryuubi. Hey Kan'u how are you?" Kan'u wore her blush tracing circles with her feet. "Oh N-N-N-Naruto..It is good to see you..How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Kan'u. How are you?"

"I am well...Then shall we go Naruto?"

"Umm excuse me I'm here too you know."Ryofu pouted. Ryuubi had taken her arm dragging her inside, "C'mon Ryofu let's go inside. Naruto wait for us inside." They ran inside. Kan'u turned her attention back to Naruto. "Then shall we start Naruto. I look forward to washing your back Naruto."

"...Uhehehehe. Get in line. I already promised Ryofu she'd do that." She immediately stepped up in front of his face. "Then I will let you wash mine Naruto."

"Okay okay...I'll do it." She went inside the bathhouse looking back at him. "Aren't you coming?"

"Oh right...Wait for me!" He followed her inside where they saw separate changing rooms. Naruto got inside the men's changing room wit Kan'u going into the women's room. after they got out he saw Ryofu and Ryuubi already inside conversing with one another. They looked back seeing Naruto with his towel. "Hey girls!"

"Hey sweety. Where's Kan'u?"

"She'll be out in a bit." He went into the hot water with his feet first. He still had his towel on. "Baby take it off. It's a hot spring bath. You don't need to be embarrassed."

"Yeah Naruto c'mon in the water feels so good." Ryuubi stated splashing the water in front of her. "Your gonna love it Naruto trust me."

"Give me a while. I need to get used to this hot water."

"Excuse me. I'm coming in." The three looked seeing Kan'u with her short towel wrapped around her body. It barely covered her big butt and extenuated her ample cleavage. Naruto only looked away not to seem like a pervert to her. She had sat next to him adjusting her towel to fit better. He only looked at her for another ten seconds before his eyes trailed back to her breasts. His face had gone as red as blood. Kan'u had placed her hands on the ground looking up. "Ahh this is indeed relaxing."

"Kan'u would you tell Naruto to get inside. He's too embarrassed to get inside with girls."Ryofu was getting impatient with him.

"Maybe it's because he does not want to. You can't force someone to get inside. He is being a gentleman to all of us."

"Please it's not anything I haven't seen before. Ryuubi you don't mind right?"

"No I don't. I read a lot of anatomy books so seeing a guy naked is no big deal to me at all."

"Ryuubi! Your not helping!" Naruto stuttered a bit. Ryofu got up behind Naruto. "Then all you need is a little push!"

"Ryofu don't you dare!" Naruto panicked knowing what she was about to do. Kan'u got up getting in front of him. "Ryofu please. We don't want anyone getting the wrong idea."

"What I was trying to get him into the water. Not like I was gonna sneak a peek or something."

"You are easy to read Ryofu."

"Oh? Please I know why you came here too. You wanna catch a glimpse. I'm doing us a favor by doing this!"

"I will not allow you lay a hand on him." Naruto suddenly got up getting easing the both of them. "Alright Alright..I get it. I'll stop being a wimp and get in. I was just scared a bit is all. Thank you for bringing my confidence back you two."

They looked at him smiling. "Anytime." The two girls looked at each other. "Then I will join Naruto in as well!"

"Oh no you don't hussie. I'm going to get in with MY boyfriend."

"I didn't say I was going to do disturb you Ryofu. I merely wanted to relax with Naruto, that was all." She took off her towel exposing her naked body, Once inside she sat next to him putting her arm around his neck.

"Hey wait for me!" Ryofu hopped in wrapping he arm around Naruto's neck which rested on top of Kan'u's. "Naruto let's relax a bit before I wash your back okay?" Ryuubi heard that word getting in front of everyone. Naruto almost died inside from the sight of Ryuubi's large chest. They were bigger than both Ryofu and Kan'u.

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't we all wash each others backs. Won't that be fun?" No one could take their eyes off of her body. Kan'u felt defeated inside her mind. Ryofu and Naruto on the other hand were blushing hard not taking their eyes off of her very ample bust. "...What? You guys on want to?" They all returned back to reality. "Oh no no...That's a great idea. I don't mind at all." Naruto stated laughing a bit.

"Yeah Ryuubi that sounds wonderful." Kan'u grinned. Ryuubi was happy she would be able do such a favor to all of them. "Yay!This is gonna be fun." They all got out and found a spot near the water's edge and kneeled in front of the other. Ryuubi was behind Ryofu who was in front of Naruto Kan'u, She was the last one in the line. Ryuubi rinsed a towel and began to rub it across Ryofu's back. "Here I go Ryofu!" She started to scrub softly. Ryofu moaned a bit inside herself.

"Oh wow...That feels so good. Ryuubi you're hands are amazing!" She also took her small rag scrubbing Naruto's back. "Does that feel good?"

"Yeah it does! hold on Kan'u I'll do you now." Kan'u blushed a bit feeling Naruto's soft hands touch her body. She was having a hard time trying to not have have any thoughts abot his hands doing other things. "_Oh my...His hands are so warm. I can't hold on much longer he if keeps up. I'm starting to feel hot just by the way he rubs me...mmmmnnn This is too much!" _She started to pant a bit, She was secretly getting turned on by this. Ryuubi had wringed her towel again continuing to wash Ryofu.

"Oh wow...Ryuubi your hands are so warm. It's kind of turning me on."

"Oh really?..I didn't think I was that good Ryofu."

"Please this feels so good. I think I might be wanting you to wash something else." She teased. "You can join in too Naruto. In fact I don't mind both of you wash somewhere else."

"Ryofu can you not keep your thoughts to yourself."

"I was kidding Kan'u. So how's my boyfriends hands huh? Do they feel good?" Kan'u hesitated a bit. "Y-y-Yes Naruto is quite skilled."

"Aww Shucks Kan'u I'm not that good." He laughed. "Oh but you are Naruto."

"No I'm not!"

"I do not lie Naruto. This is amazing to me. I really am enjoying it."

"Well thank you Kan'u." Ryofu pressed her hands on his back gaining his attention. "Hey you never complimented me!" She pouted.

"I didn't forget about you! You are pretty good!

"Aww your so sweet!" She kissed his back. "Thank you Naruto!" When Ryuubi got up she grabbed her towel wrapping it around her body. "Okay...I'm done. I wanna go back to the library. Do you guys wanna go?"

"Actually I wanna go see something." Naruto added. Ryofu was kind of curious about what he had to do. "I didn't think you had anything to do. I was kind of hoping we'd go on a date or something Naruto. I'm kind of sad that you're busy."

"It's something I have to go see. I'll be home before it get's late." He got up grabbing his towel putting it around his waist. The others had followed his example as he went into the men's room getting his cloths. Ryofu and the other girls got into their cloths before Kan'u tapped Ryofu on the shoulder. "Ryofu..Don't you think it's strange that he is always doing something. recently since the recovery of the seven tails he had barely to be his usual cheerful self."

"Yeah I did notice that, But even if you noticed that what's the point? Not like he's doing something shady...right?"

"Ryofu I think he hiding something. This is too suspicious for any of us to ignore."

"Hmm...What do you propose?"

"We do a little reconnaissance. If we follow him to where he is sneaking off then we may be able to get to the bottom of this."

"Yeah...But I think it's kind of low...Don't you trust him?" Ryuubi was listening in the whole time. Finally she cleared her throat. "Hey you two. You wouldn't be plotting something against Naruto are you?"

"What..No? I would never do that to him. I can't even think about something like that." Ryofu put her hands up defending her case. Kan'u however was serious about her plan. "Ryuubi please understand this. There is something that he is not telling us. It has nothing to do with whether or not we trust him. We just want to make sure he is safe. I don not wish to bud into his privacy. I merely wish to make sure he is safe. He can't go out alone even now. The Akatsuki are on the move and if they find him I fear we will regret it."

"Is that all..Go ahead then but I think it's wrong that you spy on him like that. I would be disappointed to know my friends don't trust my judgment."

"You wanna go...Don't you?" Suddenly a chilling sensation came from the base of her spine all the way to her neck. "...Uhh...No I don't"

"Yes you do..Ryuubi you hypocrite." Ryofu jeered.

"I DO NOT! I will never betray Naruto like that."

"Then why are you asking about what we are doing?"

"It's cause I ...uhhh...I.....uhh."

"You wanna know too. It's okay. I kind of want to know what he does myself. I'm his guardian after all I have to be able to watch over and protect him at all costs. Even if I have to go undercover."

"Well you two go on ahead..I want nothing to do with this little spy game." She turned her back. They both sighed knowing that could never hide her embarrassed expression. "Meet you two at my place later?"

"YOU GOT IT!" Ryuubi jumped. A sweat drop came from the back of Kan'u's head. "I knew it."

When they got outside they saw Naruto waiting by the car. "C'mon guys! I'm on a tight schedule."

"Coming darling!" Ryofu raced to the driver seat motioning Kan'u and Ryuubi. "You guys wanna a ride home?"

"Sure!" Ryuubi took Kan'u took Ryuubi by the hand as they went into the back seat. "Alright guys buckle up. Next stop is Ryuubi's place." They sped off to Ryuubi's house. They had dropped them off and secretly concocted a plan that was to be set in motion at nightfall. When Naruto was at home with Ryofu he went up stairs to text on his phone. Ryofu was on the couch watching some T.V when Naruto was back downstairs. "Okay I'm heading out. I am gonna be with Killer bee. I want to see how is doing."

"Okay sweety!" Before he was about to walk out he looked back seeing Ryofu watching a soap opera. "See ya Ryofu!" She gazed at him blowing him a playful kiss. "See you when you get home babe! I love you!"

"Bye!" He ran out. Ryofu got up and made sure he was out of sight before she pulled out her cellphone. She dialed Kan'u number waiting for her to to pick up. "Hey Kan'u it's me..You guys here yet?"

"Not yet. We are almost there. Give us 2 minutes."

"Well hurry up...I think you might be on to something Kan'u. He was apparently going somewhere with Killer Bee."

"Killer bee....IS that so? I warned him about that Barbarian. This is ill news indeed."

"Kan'u He's a Jinchuuriki!"

"What? That man is a Jinchuuriki?"

"Yeah he showed everyone his power in broad daylight."

"So do you think he is going to take him somewhere to secret place for Jinchuuriki only?"

" I don't know. But I do know now that this is all to shady. If there is some place that he is not telling us then we have to get to the very bottom of this mystery."

"I agree."

"See you in few Kan'u."

"Understood." She hung up her phone wondering about strange events. From the day he met they girl Ino all the way to the constant meeting with his friends. Is there something that she wasn't supposed to know? was is something that he was to afraid to ask? She didn't know. Now she was getting a bit worried. Naruto was doing something behind her back and she didn't know why he would never tell her.

"There is something awfully wrong about all this. He said he would always tell me everything. Why would he want to hide something like this. Kan'u's right I think something is amiss here. I am going to find out what exactly is going on here." As she got up the doorbell was heard with a voice calling to her from the outside.

"She's here. It's show time!" She opened the door. "I never thought I would say this but boy am I glad to see you Kan'u."

"Don't read into this. I am doing this because I am deeply concerned for Naruto's safety."

"I know I know. I am too. Guess there is something we have in common hey?"

"Yes indeed we do." Ryuubi was excited to tag along with Kan'u. Ryofu could tell the look on her face about as obvious as a robber with no mask on. "Hey Ryuubi you ready to go?"

"Hell yeah! Spy game time. I've always read spy novels and I really wanted to do that. Now I can really be a top notch spy!" She pretended to hold a magnifying glass looking around her environment.

"Well then let's get going. Naruto can't be too far off. I can still sense his chi."

"You can sense him?" Ryuubi asked.

"Of course. It's like an instinct almost. I can link my chi with his so tracking him is gonna be a synch."

"We must hurry then. We have no time to lose!' Kan'u was ready to go. They all left the house with Ryofu in front to track Naruto's chi energy. It took him awhile before they finally caught up with him. They had hid behind a corner before they saw him being approached by someone. The face not coming into view into it revealed to be a girl with a Chinese black dress and long black hair. She came and greeted Naruto with open arms. Ryofu and Kan'u both got jealous. Ryofu was a but more obvious while Kan'u tried to hide the slowly building anger inside her.

"*Gasp* Naruto how could you? Who is she?"

"I do not know but she is getting too close to him. I don't like her one bit...Hey someone else is coming." Ryofu saw the silhouette of Killer bee giving dabs to Naruto. "Hey that's Killer bee? But why him and that girl?"

"You do not think?" Ryofu only shook her head. The girl had shaken hands with Killer bee. He was being his usual self around the both of them. He even had tried to flirt with her. This was not worked. They continued to spy on the three for a good while.

"They been talking for a good while now...But that girl keeps getting closer and closer to Naruto. She's starting to piss me off. You get your prissy hands off my hot piece of ass."

"Ryofu be quiet. You'll get us caught. I know this is affecting you but please remain calm. This could very well be a misunderstanding."

"Hey guys I think they are leaving." Ryuubi noticed the three walk away. The girl walking with Naruto while he was next to Killer bee. The girl had her arm around his neck. This was getting too much for her and Kan'u to bare."

"This is so not fair. Naruto you promised you'd never go behind my back."

"Ryofu please...let us follow them. I think they aer going to the secret meeting place for the Jinchuuriki."

"Let's go. I want to know if he really is seeing that girl behind my back. Bad enough I have to deal with you trying to steal him from me." She slowly started to walk without arousing the attention of Naruto and the other two walking with him. Kan'u and Ryuubi were not too far behind the now angry green haired beauty. After a good while they saw the three go to building that looked a bit run down.

"Now I know something is going on. That girl my be with the black dragon group. Why would Naruto want to go in there?"

"It is all too strange. To even put himself and that man in danger like that. What is going on with him?"

"I don't know. But that girl has to be the center of all of this."

"I agree. Let's get on with it. Ryuubi stay with us please. Do not stray off at all." They all walked slowly as Naruto saw seen getting in the building with the girl and Killer bee. Before the door was shut they managed to catch it time and open the door without anyone noticing. They started to stalk the trio as they were seen with a whole bunch of more people. Ryofu had seen many familiar people from not just her friends but some people she didn't know. She also caught a glimpse of a tall woman with long lightly blond hair and a bust that would match Ryuubi.

"Wow that chick's got a great rack! Other that than almost everyone we know is here. How can this be? Everyone was in on this and they didn't even tell us. Why?"

"My guess was that they did not want to be revealed to the world or anyone close to the Jinchuuriki. They may have been wanting to not just protect him but us as well. They thought if the Akatsuki knew or Orochimaru would have had gained knowledge they we would have been at risk. Even so he still should have told us in the beginning."

"So you think the hot and sexy woman with the enormous rack is the leader of this gang?"

"I would think so...Look Naruto is approaching her." They saw Naruto walking to her and embracing her in a loving hug. Her chest covering Naruto's face, This caused Naruto to struggle or any sort of air. Ryofu and Kan'u gasped at her actions growing furious rage.

"Why that lousy no good! She's getting too close to him." Ryofu was madder than a bull. "Naruto I don't care if you are trying to protect me you don't go off flirting with other woman not matter how hot they are. Aren't my boobs good enough? That cheater!"

"Wait...Look on Ryofu." Ryuubi also saw her greeting Killer bee with a hand shake. He was dazzled with the body that the woman had.

"I think we should be more quite and listen. I think they are about to discuss something important." They put their ears in eavesdropping on the conversaition

**To Naruto**

"Hey gramma Tsunade guess what? We found the Jinchuuriki for the eight tails." Tsunade,Sasuke, Ino, Kakouen and Hakufu were impressed.

"Good job Naruto. Now where is his guardian?"

"Gakushin was able to identify the name of the Magatama we have to find. The Magatama that hold the spirit of Guan Yu is Killer bee's guardian. That's why I brought him here. Thank Kakouen for doing this for me."

"Anytime Naruto!" She grinned.

"So all we do is try to locate the Magatama containing Guan Yu...Ino...That's your department." Tsunade demanded.

"Right Milady." Ino went to Killer bee. "Okay bee I want you to hold still okay? This won't hurt one bit."

"Do I gotta so som' special?"

"No...Just hold still okay?"

"I feel ya I feel ya!" She put her hand on his head closing her eyes for ten seconds before she let go shaking her head. "...That was odd."

What wrong Ino?" Asked Tsunade.

"The eight tailed Ox is blocking me from his mind. It's like it doesn't want me prodding in on something."

"Well that Ox Nevah did that when I chilled wit it. He coo' wit me."

"Bee if Ino doesn't find your parnter then it's going to be difficult for us to release that Konjin...Do you know what your Konjin's name is?"

"Said the name was som' like Hachimi or som' like dat."

"I see.. So Hachimi must not want Ino to penetrate you mind at all." Tsunade had griped her chin thinking about why Ino was shut out.

"But Gramma Gakushin didn't have a problem with reading Killer bee's mind. Why would the eight tails shoo away Ino?"

"I don't know Naruto...but as long it is shutting out Ino then finding the guardian....Unless."

"Unless what gramma?"

"Sasuke...come here." She called to Sasuke. "Yeah what is it?"

"I want you to cast a genjutsu on Killer bee."

"Whoa Whoa hol' up! I don' do genjutsu. Fuck you tryin' to do bitch?" Tsunade had ignored that last word which was noted with her inhaling an exhaling. "Bee if can keep that best occupied with trying to shut off Sasuke then Ino and slip in and glance into your Magatama.

"Yeah that should work." Hakufu stated. Kakouen also nodded in agreement, "I agree completely. As expected of one of the three dragon's of Kanto." Killer bee was at a loss. "damn...Naruto help a dud' out man. You got mah back right?"

"Bee...I'm sorry but this the only way we can find out how."

"damn....Cold!" Tsunade suddenly widened her eyes. "Hold on a moment.." She picked up a small pebble. "I think we can save that for later. Right now there are some rats that are not supposed to be there."

Everyone was on alert when she tossed the little pebble near stack of metal scraps. She had caused the giant metal trash heap to break down revealing Ryuubi, Kan'u and Ryofu whose ears were still pointed at the group. After a short while the three girls started to look at everyone who wore a scowl. They all gulped now their cover was blown. Kakouen was annoyed the most.

"And I made sure we weren't followed."

"...Uh...Hehehe...Don't mind us...Um we were just lost." Tsunade had already walked toward them. She picked up both Ryofu and Kan'u looking them dead in the ear. "Time to take out the trash!"

"Oh no! Please don't hurt them! We're sorry but we were worried about Naruto!" Naruto was stunned that they were even following him.

"...Guys....Why are you here?"

"We thought you were being lead to danger. Kan'u thought you might be in danger."

"Wait Gramma Tsunade...Please don't hurt them. Ryofu and Kan'u are my friends." Tsunade looked at the two girls she held up and put them down. "Well...Congratulations... You found out....So now what? You know we can't let you leave this place alive."

"Gramma Tsunade please let me talk to them." He went next to Tsunade bowing her head. "I'm sorry guys for all the secrecy. But I had to do it. I wanted to keep you guys of out harms way that's all. I was waiting for the right time to tell you and the other Jinchuuriki. This is the organization that lead you to me Ryofu. Gakushin was working for these guys the whole time. They are the order of the white lotus. The group that's been fighting the black dragon syndicate from the shadows. They've been keeping tabs on his just in case we were in trouble. But you have to promise to tell anyone about this. Ryuubi you especially you, Please guys this the only way we can keep operating to stop the black dragon."

"Naruto honey I really should have trusted you from the beginning. I knew you were looking out for us, But even still you really should have told me. I don't want any secrets between us okay?" She took his hand. Naruto nodded in response letting them know he would never leave anything out. "I got it Ryofu." Kan'u also smiled.

"Naruto it is alright that you are helping us but remember we are your friends...We care deeply about you." She blushed. "...Especially myself.."

"Well then Gramma Tsunade what do you think?"

"Fine.....Ryofu Housen. You and those two are now under the protection of the white lotus. From now on you work for us, in exchange we grant you amnesty."

"Understood Miss."

"Call me Tsunade!" Kan'u recognized the name and immediately perked. "Impossible....Your the great Tsunade Senju...Oh my this is too much. Tsunade I am a big fan on your exploits. I have always dreamed to be as strong as you."

"Thanks. By the way who are you two?" They bowed to Tsunade. "I am Kan'u Unchou. This is Ryuubi Gentouku. We come from Seito Academy."

"That's right. We're close friends of Naruto!" Ryuubi added.

"I see. well then now that all this is settled." She turned back to Sasuke and Killer bee. "Sasuke...go ahead. I think it's safe now." Sasuke looked at Killer bee. "Shit I ain't gonna like dis." Sasuke activated his Mangekyo Sharingan while Ino placed her hand on his head again. All of a sudden she felt a horrible headache and she stepped back falling down on herself. "ahh...Damn it!"

"What is it Ino?" Tsunade asked sounding concerned.

"She redirected the genjutsu back to me. I had to break it before I was caught in it."

"Damn...That stubborn Ox is good...Fine...We'll have to search for the Guardian my other means."

"Well that sucks...Well Killer bee I tried."

"Iz aight man I know you did. Anyway we gotta bounce now. I got shit to do."

"Okay...Let's get going."

"Hold on Naruto...One more thing. Any news on some suspicious people at your school."

"No ma'am. But I'll keep trying with Ino." She got back up and winked at Tsunade. "We're on the job Milady."

"Good...As expected of my nephew." Ryofu and Kan'u gasped at that last comment. Kan'u turned at Naruto holding his shoulder. "What does she speak of? what relation do you have with her Naruto?"

"She's my supposedly dead Great aunt." Kan'u had turned pale before her color returned. In her happiness she took Naruto's head in her large chest screaming like a little girl. "HAAAAA! I didn't know you were related? That's so wonderful! I've fallen more in love with you!

"GAH...Kan'u...Your chest....it's not letting me breath!

"Naruto I LOVE YOU!" She started to shake his head from left to right. Ryofu had pulled his out of her grip only to caress his head on her ample chest. "Hey would you stop that. Jeez your acting like a fangirl! Poor Naruto is almost out of breath." She patted his head and pulled his eyes to meet hers. "Aww baby did that mean wittew girl hurt you? Oh c'mere baby mommy's got you." She pressed her chest closer to his nose. He only sighed.

"...You guys are encouragable." Kan'u ha pulled him away also putting him next to her. Tsunade and the others only looked on at this idiotic cat fight."

"Sometimes I wonder about him."

"Damn homie you need to check ya hoes man!'

"I agree with you 100% there Bee." Tsunade groaned. Clearly Naruto and caught in a very long power struggle with these two bombshells.

* * *

Another chapter done. I may or may not update tomorrow cause I am going to see a friend during the day. I am going to try your best to keep this up okay guys? until then.

Next time: Ch.39 Mohammad a-BEE!

See ya next time ^ ^.


	39. Mohammad a BEE!

**Ch.39 Mohammad a-BEE!**

Oookkkkaaaay...So I guess I can update today. That's kind of cool, My friend had to run some errands today so that means that today is my day for the update! That's okay for me. That means I can further enjoy myself for today.

Anyway nothing new to report today folks. I work at Kali tomorrow and the day after that I will post up on the trek. WOO! that mean this is going to be my happy week! As long as I don't get pulled....and they better not or I take this knife I have next to me and I Fuckin' cut somebody. I will too. Fuckin' bastards better not screw me over.

Now that all the hate is out of the way...

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

The next day at Rakuyou academy everyone had been talking to each other about the commotion cause by Killer bee yesterday. He was the toast of the town along with Naruto, They would even ask for him to bring back Killer Bee just to see him again. Some of the girls even asked Naruto about his marital status. This was getting past frustrating for both him and the others.

When they finally had time to themselves Naruto, Gaara, Chinkyuu, and Ryofu had met in the club room with Kakashi.

"Alright then you guys. Looks like what happened yesterday with that Killer bee blatantly using his beast to showcase himself was a bit of an alarm for us. If the Akatsuki had sensed it they would have been at our doorstep. Now with that said it's good that we've been on a good streak with these Jinchuuriki within our protection. Now comes the hard part, We need to find it;s guardian to release his spirit and e can go ahead with our plan. Any thoughts guys?"

Naruto got up from his chair clearing his throat. "Well from what Gakushin told me was that his guardian was the leader of the Shu tiger generals. He went by the name of Guan Yu and he was the one destined to become the guardian of the eight tailed Ox demon. That's all I can gather."

"I see...Well in any case we will have skim through some pretty good historical documents. I'll have the library here grant us permission to look into the Chinese history section. Gaara Chinkyuu I want you to go ahead and do some reading once we get access."

"Right Kakashi-sensei." They nodded.

"Naruto I want you to make sure that this Killer Bee is out of harms ways. I'm sure now that even though we have the target with us they will stop at nothing until they have him."

"Got it sensei."They said in unison

"Ryofu you will work with tour allies with Kyoshou and Seito and mobilize all the Jinchuuriki. Try your best to contact Roshi and Chou'un as best you can. It's time we start our plan to finally take the fight to the enemies' doorstep....Starting with the black dragon group."

"I understand."

"Now get moving. We can't afford to slack off now that we're so close to victory."

"Understood Sensei." They all said before they left. "Naruto I want to speak with you a bit." Naruto stay behind looking back at Kakashi. "What is it?"

"Come for a second Naruto. There' something I've wanting to ask you for a long time now." He came back sitting on the desktop. "Sure go ahead."

"How is everything with you and Ryofu? Has your relations worked out well?"

"Yeah sensei everything's fine."

"Have you been able to release that spirit at all?"

"Yeah....I have."

"How many times?"

"Once...that's all I remember."

"I see...Naruto there's something I found out about you and your spirit that kind of bothered me. You remember the tale of the fallen one right?"

"Of course I do."

"Did it mention the true nature of the beasts origins?"

"Yeah...Sensei what are you getting at?"

"What I'm saying Naruto...is that beast that's been sealed away...was one of them."

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"My mom told me...She said that there were actually one of their own."

It's more than that Naruto....those Nine Konjin...Were once as one!"

"...huh?"

"The legend was mistranslated. I wanted to who exactly was the the nine warriors destined to save this world...But in reality they didn't exist at all. They were born of this creature."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto was more curious than ever.

"You see Naruto the beast that laid siege to ancient China long ago was a beast known as the Juuma, The ten tailed Cyclops. It's power was so incredible it was said to level entire continents. They even speak of this beast being the one responsible for past natural disaster and even war. One day it was going to destroy this entire planet with it's one eye but nine Chinese warriors were able to seal the creatures into themselves and pass the sealing knowledge to their next of kin. The jewels they spoke of was the Magatama that was used to hold the beasts inside. When they could not handle the nine beasts they were put into their children who ironically were all women. They believe that man were not able to control this power and so they had placed the burden on women. They nine women were then known as the chosen nine before they were seen together for the first time. They had used a forbidden seal to place the dark taint of the ten tails into a rock which would be later known as mount Chi-bi. They then scattered into the four winds never to been seen until they had passed from this world. Their spirits were then sought after by all the great civilizations of the world. Until one day a prophet was able to gather all their spirit and placed them in the care of nine people capable of stowing their power. Those people were the descendants of the Chinese warriors that had placed the seal. The ten tails however was the first of there warriors the didn't need a host for release. The prophet knew this and was able to keep this beast in check but he had taken a notice if the darkness within the rock was develop a mind of it's own. It slowly started to evolve a spiritual form, He knew that one day the seal will weaken so he had told the nine families how to reseal the demon buy attempt to release the nine warriors from within the host by uniting the chi of the Chinese warriors that had sealed them inside their bodies respectively. Thus gave birth to the Konjin warriors."

"........I never knew that..You mean to say that...We're just pieces of a puzzle...A very evil puzzle?"

"Yes....If the Akatsuki or the Black dragons a hold of you and all nine of you they will release the ten tailed Konjin spirit and maybe place it in a dragon spirit user. If that's the case then they may be after someone else as well...a dragon spirit powerful enough to be able to use the ten tails power masterfully."

"That's not good...Then we have to get his guardian now before they make their move."

"There is something else Naruto....I think the ten tails taint may have a certain degree of effect on the nine Konjin..The degree is greater depending on Konjin. That's why I wanted to know about the fox. I may have been thinking that even if the resealing of the ten tails that they won't be affected and merge into one again. They are after just like you said...Pieces to a puzzle."

"But that doesn't make sense....Why would they merge back into the very thing they are trying to keep away?"

"That what I want to know."

"Maybe that would explain Kyuuko's attitude towards me...She really doesn't want to help us. When I released her all she did was play with her opponents and kill them without even so much as a second thought."

"She would be the one with the most of the ten tailed beasts' malice. But I think she would have been a different. I know that all nine were sealed away but there seems to be some missing pages from the text about her. She might also have a link with a family with whom were once powerful enough to control her.

"I see...Do you know what family."

"I think I do..When I first met her she spoke of a Madara....So she must the Uchiha...They must be the family she hates...this is getting too complicated then it has to be. All the fingers point at the Uchiha...especially Madara...And with the escape of him from his prison he maybe wanting to finish what he started."

"...I get it......Now I know....Kakashi that's it...Maybe he is the dragon user that can handle the Juuma and become it's Jinchuuriki."

"I doubt that. Maybe he can search for a dragon user substitute that can become the Jinchuuriki....Someone very powerful. My guess would be someone from the neighboring schools like Nanyo or Seito...So that means he is either planning to use Hakufu the leader of Nanyo or....."

"Ryuubi Gentouku...the leader of Seito."

"I'll have to put forth more effort to get to the very bottom of this...In the mean time keep searching for his guardian and try to find out of he is on board with us."

"I got it sensei."

"Oh and one more thing Naruto....Tell Lady Tsunade I said hi!" He smiled. "..Don't tell me." He flashed a peace sign rolling up his sleeve which revealed his tattoo.

"I'll let her know then. See ya Kakashi-sensei." He ran out of the room before running into Koshaji again with a bump. "Oww...Hey it's you Koshaji."

"It's nice to see you Naruto. I've been wanting to talk to you actually. Someone said that you were here so I figured I'd be able to see you."

"Well you have me now...What is it?"

"Would you mind coming to the rooftop for us to talk in private?" She asked.

"Okay Koshaji." She lead him to the roof going toward the chain link fence that encircled the roof. He was curious about what she had to say to him. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Naruto...You remembered about I said when we were in that store...That you can't judge people by their looks."

"Yeah?"

"Well I think it's happening to me."

"Why is that?"

"There's been some talk about me....From your friends...And other people."

"..They don't even know you how can they label you like that... That doesn't sound like them at all."

"Oh? Then how do you explain this?" She tossed him a note that showed Ryofu's handwriting. He read it knowing that was real, "Are you sure she wrote this?"

"It's bee signed Naruto. It was her. They don't trust me...especially her."

"But she's never talked to you."

"Believe what you want Naruto...I was kind of hoping you would help me clear my name. Please...Let everyone know I'm not who they think I am."

"Okay okay..Come with me to lunch right now and we can get all this mess straightened out." He lead her by the hand. When they came down they saw Ryofu and Chinkyuu eating together at the courtyard. Lunch had started without them which was odd since Naruto would always hear the bell for it. As they approached the two they were joined by Ino and Gaara. they six sat together with Ryofu sitting next to Naruto.

"Hey sweety where have you been?"

"I was Koshaji! I ran into her." He left the part of the letter and him on the roof her out. "Oh..Really...That's nice." She sounded a bit bothered by it, So was Ino. "so your name is Koshaji right?"

"Yes I am. You are Ryofu Housen right?"

"Uh huh. Thank you for bringing my boyfriend to me. I appreciate it." She put emphasis on the word "boyfriend." She smiled nodding at her. "Anytime Ryofu." Ino had come up tapping her and Naruto in the shoulder. "Hey would you two come with me for a second."

"Yeah Ino. Give us a moment you guys." Gaara nodded with Chinkyuu as they started to talk to the "new" girl. Ino and pulled them away to a secret location away from prying eyes. "Hey don't you think it's odd that she transferred in the same time I did?" Ino pointed out

"Yeah I did.. She also seemed to have taken an interest in you Naruto." Ryofu nodded agreeing with them both. Naruto was stunned that he was hearing this. He now knew that the letter was true. "Guys are you serious. She's just a new girl adjusting to this place a bit more."

"Naruto I pulled up her records at this school and she's never been to a school these past two years. She also didn't go to a private school or studied at home. She's got nothing Naruto." Ino was getting her point across good.

"Ino this is all just a big misunderstanding. What are you getting at?"

"Naruto...I think she may be the spy sent by Orochimaru. She's got no background and she doesn't have a school she calls home. She has to be the spy."

"Listen to yourself. you accusing that girl of working for Orochimaru? That's not fair. Ryofu you don't believe this do you?"

"Sweety I know you are trusting of a lot of people but please I need you to trust us right now. If Ino is right she's no good. She's only going to lead you to Orochimaru and then that's it for us."

"I don't believe this. I'm leaving. See you little girls later." He walked of before Ryofu nabbed his hand. He took his hand away in reflex. "Don't bother talking to me. I won't listen."

"Naruto what's wrong with you. Why are defending her?"

"Why are you so quick to judge people just by appearances? It's not fair to her."

"Honey don't trust her. She's bad news, Please listen to me baby."

"Don't baby me. You should label her like that. I can't believe you would even do something like that. I thought you were a caring person Ryofu. Now I see your just jealous."

"Jealous..Oh no you didn't. Naruto get back here this instant." He walked away not even looking back. "Naruto where are you going? Get over here I'm not done with you." He stopped only looking back with his eyes..This time he was showing his anger toward her and Ino. "...I am.."

"...What?" She couldn't comprehend what going on. "...Naruto...you can't be serious...You're...leaving me for her?"

"She's not you guys..She won't judge people by their looks. You and Kan'u are the same. I won't be around people who would label others because they might have ulteroir motives. She's not capable of doing such a thing.

"Naruto you can't be serious about this. Did she talk to you?"

"Yeah...on the roof....She told me you were talking about her behind her back."

"...what?...Why that little bitch! She is lying to you Naruto I would never do something you know me better than that."

"...Do I?" He continued to walk away toward Koshaji. "Hey Koshaji..let's go...I think we need to talk more."

"..Of..of Course...Please excuse me." Ryofu and Ino ran to Naruto getting in front of him. This caught Gaara and Chinkyuu off guard. "What's going on?"

"Alright Koshaji...It's time you started talkin'. The fact that you transferred into our class the same time I did is too convenient. What are your intentions with Naruto?" Ino demanded.

"What...What are you talking about? I am just a friend of Naruto. What are you accusing me of?"

"enough with the innocent game Koshaji...I'm on to you....You're with Orochimaru aren't you?"

"Stop it Ino this is ridiculous. Stop teasing her." Koshaji was shocked at the way he defended her. "Naruto."

"Naruto sweety your not thinking straight. She's playing you for a sap. Ino is never wrong about something about this. I had my doubts too when I first saw her."

"You know what...This is bullshit. I've heard enough I not gonna listen to this. C'mon Koshaji let's go somewhere else where they won't bother us."

"Naruto you go with her and your making the biggest mistake if your life. Why won't you trust me. Naruto I'm your girlfriend this isn't you talking, Come back to me Naruto!" He took Koshaji by the hand and tossed her the note that she had given him. "That's why I don't trust you..You did do something like this."

"...this is my handwriting...This was forged. "Gaara took the paper, Upon further inspection he nodded with Ryofu. "She's right Naruto...This is a fake..."

"I don't believe it Gaara you too...What the hell is wrong with you guys...I thought you were my friends...Whatever we're leaving." He and Koshaji walked away together. Ryofu yelled at him with all the strength she could muster as Naruto got farther and farther away.

"NARUTO DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME...NARUTO DON'T GO WITH HER! I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE!...NARUTO!....NARUTO!" He was out of sight before she ran to the gates..By the time she got to gate he and Koshaji were already gone. "..Naruto...No....Naruto..why?"

"It was her...I knew it...Ryofu...we have to go save him before he screws up everything we've worked hard for."

"...That bitch...She twisted him so easily...I know that was not him talking.." She looked at the ground seeing a note on the ground. She picked it up and gritting her teeth. She crumpled the paper and tossed it away from her. "That two timing bitch. She'll pay for this. No one steals my Naruto and gets away with it." She ran as fast as she could. Chinkyuu grabbed the note she Ryofu had crumpled and saw a black spiral that was turning into a dragon's body. "...Ryofu..This isn't good."

**At Kan'u's house**

Kan'u had been watching the clouds go by when she heard the screeching of a car. She turned her attention to where the sound had come from. "..Who could that be?" When she came down from the patio she saw Ryofu walk up toward the door. "What could she want." She said scornfully.

"What is it Ryofu? Came to tell me you have given up on Naruto?"

"Come with me...We need to talk!"

"There's nothing for us to-

"GET IN THE FUCKING CAR DAMN IT! AND BRING THAT SPEAR THING WITH YOU!" She jumped out of reflex. "Alright alright...But what is the trouble?"

"I'll explain later. Now get your ass in that car."

"Fine." She went into Ryofu passenger side putting her spear next to her. Ryofu had gotten into the car and the two sped off.

"Now what is going on Ryofu. I demand to know."

"Naruto's been tricked. He's got himself into big trouble and we have to stop him."

"Are you certain of this?"

"Some white headed bitch just walked off with him. I've never seen him act this way. He walked talking like he was. He went on about not judging people the way they look...I know he's trusting but he would never say things like that."

"Was the woman's name Koshaji?"

"You know her?"

"Naruto spoke of her...From what I know she was one of the toushi from Yoshuu I believe."

"So she did have a school...Now I know she's no good."

"What is going on Ryofu?"our

"She's really a spy for the black dragon..And not just a spy...She might even be Orochimaru's right hand."

"...No...how could we not have known this sooner."

"She was playing with Naruto this whole time....I've....I've." As she approached a stoplight she began to cry. "I've never fought with him before..He was s angry...I knew from the moment he defended her that it wasn't my honey talking..That a whole new Naruto...a Naruto that I didn't love. I can't believe he'd do something like that....Why..Why is he doing this?" In her sorrow she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back seeing Kan'u smiling face. "..It's alright Ryofu...We'll get him back...If there was something we'll find out what is it we will resolve this whole matter."

"..Thank you Kan'u....You know you are a good friend when you want to be."

"I care for him as well...in that mindset we have a common interest...Remember...before we were rivals...We were comrades you and I. I will help you should the moment arise...and that moment is now...We'll rescue him from those who would ever seek to harm him in anyway."

"...What happened to us Kan'u...We were so close...Why did we start hating each other?"

"I never hated you."

"...Really?"

"No...I admired you Ryofu. You were the one I always wanted to be like. We were in a way competing with each other...But in reality...I wanted to be as strong as you...I was so unsure of myself until I met you...Then I made it my point to try to be like you....I guess I may have lost sight of that."

"....I'm sorry for all theses years Kan'u...I always thought you were just some random hussie...It even got to the point where all we ever did fight."

"I know...So from now on....Let's keep being friendly rivals...Do you mind that Ryofu?" Ryofu had taken her hand and smiled wiping her face with the other hand. "..Okay...But I hope you know that because we are doing this means I'll let you have Naruto....He's still my lover."

"Then I will not lose to you." When the light turned green Ryofu's vigor was restored. "Then let's go save our honey!" She drove off as fast as she could. "We're going to Killer bee's house."

"Understood." They sped off in search of Killer bee.

**To Killer bee**

When they finally found him he was on his porch with a girl with dark skin and black hair. She wore a light blue vest and white blouse. She also had a very ample chest (A/n: At this point in time I've grown tired of Ikki tousen's big boob fetish. I think there's a point where we want a girl with a nice ass and not THAT big of a chest....)

"Hey Killer bee is that one of friends?"

"I don' now Ukitsu. Hol' on stay deah."

"Yeah bee." She stayed behind as the car pulled up near the street. The window rolled up revealing Kan'u in the passenger seat. "Killer bee. Come with us. We need you!"

"..Oh...So Naruto ain't hittin' it right...You made dah right choice baby girl cause I know ha to hit dat up gud!"

"Oh would you stop it with your flirting...get inside we require your power not you."

"Dat's what I'm saying. I knew mah boy was good but not dat good." Ryofu got out of the car and shoved him inside. Ukitsu had gotten up yelling at Ryofu. "Hey where the hell are you taking my cousin."

"Sorry but we need to borrow him for a second."

"Oh no you don't. Give him back." Killer be got outside the car . "Hey tell mama Imma be out for a while. Iz aight Ukitsu dey coo'."

"Bee?...You know these girls?"

"Yeah dey mah boy's hoes!" Ryofu and Kan'u looked at him with an face that spoke out "excuse me!"

"I'll have you know Killer bee that I've devoted my life to him..I am not a so called "hoe." Kan'u stated.

"Yeah I'm his baby mama...not a hoe." Ryofu defended herself. "Dat what I said..ya'll hs hoes...you want him right?"

"Yeah..."

"And you wanna fuck 'em right?"

"Yes.."

"So ya'll his hoes!"

"THAT'S NOT RIGHT!" They shouted, Then they both looked at each other and then back at Killer bee. "Anyway...Let's bounce. Ryofu told me the hol' thing. Let get him back fo' da trick be on him and shit."

"Thank you killer bee this really means a lot to us."

"Hey he mag dawg. And 'sides ain't no one take care ah' his hoes bettah den him right?"

"Would you stop calling us his whores...We-" Kan'u stopped Ryofu before she finished her sentence. "There is no talking to him...Let's go already. If we lose any time here it might be too late."

"Right...Time to haul ass!"

"AWW yeah we gonna bust some heads up in dis bitch!" He got in the back seat with the car speeding off. Ukitsu only sighed at herself. "..That Killer bee is getting more and more complicated to understand by the second. It makes me wonder if I really am related to him."

As they drove Kan'u looked back at Killer bee who was looking outside the window. "Killer bee?"

"Sup!"

"How exactly masterful are you with the eight tails?"

"I got it down shawty don't worry 'bout it."

"Are you able to sense the chi's of other Jinchuuriki!"

"I can sense anybody you want girl. Who you want me to look fo'?"

"Find a chi signature that resembles something like you but more powerful." Kan'u pleaded.

"I see ya...Aight den here I go!" He closed his eyes searching for Naruto's chi signal. "...I got him but he far away. 'Bout fo' o Fi' Miles dat way."

"Shit...That's too far! I hope we can make it in time."

"Ya'll need to hit that gas pedal girl. His chi' fading mad quick."

"Fuck me...Alright here we go!" She hit the gas pedal as hard as she can as it sped off toward the destination where they hoped Naruto was. Kan'u and Ryofu fearing the worst now.

**Meanwhile.**

Near an office building stood Hidan and Kakuzu. They had gone inside before a couple of toushi had stopped them.

"Excuse me but only authorized personnel are allowed here!"

"I am authorized...To fuck you up...Prepare to die!" He lifted his scythes and gave it a good swing across tossing away the toushi that stood in his way. "Man I haven't killed like that in a while. Kakuzu are you sure that this is the place. I don't like this shit hole at all."

"That black dragon underling said this is where that Orochimaru had been. We can just ask around. Chances are that He may have already know where the eight tails is already. We can just get rid of him and go after it ourselves. They got inside before they saw another group of toushi block their path. Kakuzu pulled out his sleeve and his arm turned a dark black. "Let's make this quick Hidan."

"Woo This is gonna be fun. Lord Jashin should be pleased with me after this slaughter." They charged at the toushi eradicating them with single blows.

"Hah this is too easy! This little pussies are so weak. Why would this Orochimaru want these pathetic little cocksuckers?"

"Shh...Someone is coming." They looked behind them seeing two figures approach them. Before they knew it they had seen a blond young boy with the girl walking toward them. They were shocked at what happened.

"...Hidan....Could that be?"

"Holy shit! It's that nine tails little prick Itachi failed to capture..Oh wow this day just got better!"

"Then let's get on with it. We can kill two birds with one stone this way." Kakuzu stated.

"I don't think so!" Spoke a voice from behind them. They looked back seeing a man with long black hair and pale white skin. He had almost snake eyes that pierced into their souls. Hidan only smirked at the prospect. "So you finally showed up Orochimaru. I was waiting for you punk ass." At this point he had already caught a glimpse of Naruto and Koshaji. They stood in full view of both Orochimaru and the two Akatsuki assailants. "...Akatsuki......No..how?"

"...What are they doing here?" Koshaji thought.

"..why are they here Koshaji? I thought you said we're going to see something...."

"Naruto this isn't what it looks like.. I do not those two!"

"Ryofu was right...You lied to me!"

"No I didn't...I have nothing to do with the Akatsuki." She pulled down her collar and sure enough there was the black symbol represented by spiral that was turning into a dragon. "No...But you sold me out to OrochiMARU!" He pushed her away. Before he ran away a long object had already wrapped himself around him. He fell to the ground unable to move. He saw a large rope was tethered to Orochimaru's hand.

"You're not going anywhere Naruto Uzumaki. Your power belongs to me!"

"Oh no you don't you worthless bitch!' Hidan cut the rope from the strand and swung at Orochimaru only nicking his right arm. The blood was seen on the edge of his scythe. "So you want to fight me then...I'll be glad to oblige Akatsuki." Hidan took in the blood and gave it a good taste. "Oh believe me cock bite...This is gonna be quicker then you think."

* * *

I just fed the sheep to the wolves....And I LOVE IT! It makes for a very good plotline actually. That was I can get rid of one enemy and just stick to one antagonist. There ya have it folks.

Next time:Ch.40 Big battle. Hidan vs Orochimaru

OMAKE TIME

Sasuke: Hey guys..it's me here. Today on the hot seat is Seito's blue haired beauty Koumei Shokatsuryou.

Koumei: Hello everyone

Sasuke: So Koumei you appear in the second and third season of Ikki tousen right?"

Koumei: Yeah I do...In that story I had plotted everything out just to see Ryuubi Gentouku realize her potential as the leader of Seito. She is so beautiful and she always know how to see the light in people. I'm her personal admirer.

Sasuke: It also says that you love to fish..How long have you been at it?"

Koumei: Well I've fished since I was 4 years old. I've never really caught anything good though. My hope is the catch a big fish and mount it as a trophy. I really love the sea!

Sasuke: OKay then one last question...If you could ask one Naruto Character out who would it be and why?

Koumei: I really like that guy Yagura...He's really cute and I love his body...I would date him just cause he looks like such a hunk.

Sasuke: Okay then. That's it then. Thank you for your time!

Koumei: Anytime Sasuke. (She walks out of the door seeing a young boy with a bouquet of flowers.)...Who are you?"

Yagura:...Umm...I heard what you said about me...and I wanted to...you know..umm...Give you these as a tha-HEY!"

Koumei: Don't bother..We're going on a date!

Yagura:...But I haven't introduced mysef yet

Koumei: I know who you are Yagura..We're going on a date now! Let's have fun okay?

Yagura:...Sounds fun!

Sasuke: Well there is it...Next time is Ino and Banchou Mouki See ya Next time.

Me:.*ahem*

Sasuke: Uhh...I mean See ya next time ^ ^.


	40. Big battle: Hidan vs Orochimaru

**Ch.40 Big battle: Hidan vs. Orochimaru**

So yeah...481 today....Frikkin ownes....Karin died...one less fan girl to worry about. Sasuke is turning more and more into Orochimaru did you notice. He killed off Karin cause she was weak. Lawl Karin you got owned and owned hard....By your inability to see Sasuke as a big douchebag...Anyway good regviews guys...Looks like this tale is also getting to it's epic climax

Anyway I'm gonna start from work as usual. Good reviews and good Pm's from some fans. Thanks guys this really means a lot to me. I love the attention I've gotten from this. Thanks guys for making this hobby worthwhile!

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

Orochimaru had taken the time to analyze his opponent before making his move. The two toushi had starerd each other down, Orochimaru also noticed that he was sensing a lot of chakra from Hidan. The two titan clashed for the first time in an epic struggle. Orochimaru had pulled out a kunai knife blocking Hidan's scythe with each swing he made. Hidan had a hard time trying to land a blow on the black dragon leader.

"Your scythe is too slow for someone for me."

"Then hold the fuck still and I'll make it worth it!" he swung again. After one final clash Orochimaru had opened his mouth tapping into his Magatama.  
_"What the hell?"_ Hidan thought. "_Why is he opening his mouth? The fuck kind of technique is he trying to pull?" _Kakuzu had caught on and shouted to Hidan. "HIDAN! HE'S GONNA SPAWN A WEAPON! ATTACK NOW!" Before Hidan could react a hilt had already popped from inside of his mouth. The blade was a short sword with a black hilt and tang. The blade was almost stainless as it came out of his throat. With a loud clang Orochimaru picked the sword from the floor taking it in his hand. "This is my favorite blade. I had another sword once but it was stolen from by an Uchiha. I think you might know him, He was related to the Uchiha that is in your organization."

"If you talking that atheist cocksucker Itachi yeah I know him. I never knew him to be a sword fighter. Anyway!" had taken his scythe and cut his wrist with it. "I think I should pay a tribute to Lord Jashin. Let's begin the ceremony." Orochimaru had started to run to Hidan before he could make his move. The two blades had clashed before Hidan could finish the symbol with his blood. Orochimaru was not giving him a chance to use his technique. 'I'll end you Akatsuki!" He thrusted the blade into his sternum smirking. "This is the end."

Hidan had gasped with a look of shock before his devious grin dawned his face. "Oww that really hurt. You practically killed me you know. Thanks a lot shithead."

"What?...how?

"My turn!" He kicked the blade from his stomach sending Orochimaru into the floor few feet away from him. Hidan had time to finish his symbol and stepped into the center of it. Orochimaru had noticed the his body was changing, His skin turning jet black and white lines are seen almost looking like a skeleton. Orochimaru wondered what kind of attack he had planned. Not wanting to find out he charged at him again swining the sword from his left side and managed to take his head off. He had taken a cloth a wiping the blade off. "You took too long Akatsuki." He turned his attention to Naruto and Koshaji still watching him from afar. "Now for the nine tails."

"HEY PRICK! I AIN'T DONE WITH YOU YET!" He couldn't believe it, How was he still alive? Orochimaru had turned his gaze to the fallen head of Hidan. he also saw that his body never plopped to the ground as a normally beheaded body would. "..Impossible."

"Hey Kakuzu...do you mind? I wanna end this shit so we can take the nine tails."

"Yeah yeah...Hold still." Kakuzu made his way to Hidan heads with sewing thread coming from his sleeve. He took out a needle and started knitting his head back together. When he was done he took out a cloth tying it around his neck to keep it in place. Hidan and cracked his neck making sure he wasn't to accidentally come off his own body again. "Ahh that felt good. I haven't felt that pain in so long. Thanks for the feeling faggot!"

"..What the hell?...Are you?"

"I'm...the disciple of my lord Jashin....The god of death! And now I think it's safe to start...AGAIN!" He took his scythe and raised it pointing it to his sterum. "Now let the sacrifice be made! Say Goodnight Orochimaru! Hope you lived a full life." Orochimaru ran as fast as he could getting to Hidan before he could perform his special ability. As the scythe blade came down on him Orochimaru had block the blade with his sword, turning it back to Hidan's chest and stabbing him in the heart. Hidan had gasped at the feeling of the blade coming to his heart. Orochimaru had also worn the same expression before blood started to drip from his mouth. Kakuzu looked on with a faceless demeanor. He knew what had happened. Hidan's face then dawn a big grinn and slowly turning into a small giggle that evolved into a maniacal laughter.

"HHAHAHAHAHAAAAA Talk About suicide. Never had that happen before! A self sacrifice. Hey Kakuzu get a picture of this!" Orochimaru still nit understanding what had happen. Koshaji could hardly believe that her master had done such a thing. She had really hoped that he didn't die. Orochimaru had looked down and saw his shirt was covered in blood. "...How...did.....you?"

"It's my special technique. As long as I'm in the protection of Lord Jashin I am invincible! There was no way you would have won. Your pussy ass never even stood a ghost of a chance." He pulled the sword from his body and pushed away Orochimaru.

"MASTER....MASTER!!" Koshaji shouted. She ran to his side holding his limp body. Naruto had seen someone die before his eyes. He now was a bit frightened at the zombie toushi standing not three feet away from him. The two Akatsuki members had turned their gaze at the blond with Kakuzu out in front. "Hey kid...It's time you came with us." As they approached him Koshaji had stepped in front of them with her hands out.

"You're not touching a hair on his head?"

"...Koshaji.....But."

"Naruto....My master had plans for you...I was his second in command....with him dead the task....is fruitless....I only joined because he promised me power. I wanted to become more powerful then anyone else out there...Even powerful than a someone like you, But now that cause is lost. The least I can do is stop the Akatsuki from achieving their own ends. I know I lied to you Naruto...but this time please believe me...I'm on your side. The black dragon is no more...I got nothing else to live for."

"That's not true...I believe in you. Don't throw your life away like this."

"Don't try to play the romantic hero card on me...It won't work. I've already decided to throw my life away to keep you away from them." Hidan only scoffed at her. "Hah This dyke thinks she can take us? What a dumb slut! Hey Kakuzu let's slice this bitch in half now so we can get on with this. I ain't got all day you know.

"I'll take care of her...You go get the nine tails."

"WOO! This is gonna be fun! C'MERE BOY!" He detached the head of his scythe tossing a chain with the scythe blades on it at Naruto. He couldn't escape see the chain fly at him at high speed. As it almost reached him he saw it was blocked by something then tossed back at him. He raised the pole calling the head back onto the pole. They both saw a dark figure clutching a long pole that seemed to virtually emit a very high amount of chi. A green aura had literally glowed around the body produces what looked like a female shadow. The dust had faded and Naruto grinned recognizing the figure almost instantly.

"KAN'U!"

"Are you well Naruto?"

"Yeah..Thank you!"

"Anytime....I'm glad I was able to aid you...But I do have this to say...Naruto." She came to him bonking him in the head. "Oww what was that for?"

"Naruto you idiot. What is wrong with you? How could you make Ryofu cry like that?"

"..She told you huh!"

"Yes she did...and I am appauld that you would take some strangers advice over your guardian. That was very reckless indeed young man."

"Hey you're starting to sound like my mother." She had placed her hand on his cheek causing him to blush. She only shook her head smiling at him lovingly.

"Please remember that we care about you. I don't want to hear you and my best friend fight over something so meaningless."

"..I guess your right."

"Now that all this is out of the way." She turned her attention to Hidan holding her spear up. "If you want him...COME AND CLAIM HIM!"

"Alright...finally a cunt who wants to play. I'll sacrifice this one to Lord Jashin." As the two started to stare each other down Killer bee and Ryofu had gone to Naruto's side.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" She had hugged him as tightly as she could. "Oh thank god you're alright...I thought I had lost you!" She had pulled him back pointing her finger at him. "Don't you dare leave me like that again you hear me? God damn I thought something awful had happened to you.." She embraced him one more time. "...I never want to see you like that again....Please...No more fighting..No more.."

"..I'm sorry Ryofu...I really am." Koshaji could only sigh at the two of them. She then went in front of them facing Kakuzu. "..Naruto..Get out of here."

"..Koshaji!" He turned to her. Ryofu had looked at her giving her the angry stare. "Listen bitch we know what your up to!"

"RYOFU!...DO YOU MIND? I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOU!"

"...Koshaji." That statement left her stunned.

"I had promised my master to keep you safe until it was time to claim him.... he's dead now...But even so my mission still stands...I will protect you from the Akatsuki. My life is forfeit as long as you two are together free from any harm. Now go! and take the eight tails with you."

"I don't think so." Kakuzu spoke showing his black arm racing to Naruto. He had his hand flat with the fingers pointing straight at Naruto as if to try to stab him. Ryofu had acted fast pushing him away and standing before a blood spattering sound was heard. Naruto and Ryofu had seen that someone and gone in front of Ryofu taking the blow for them both. Naruto was shocked knowing that he knew who had sacrificed herself. Killer bee also saw the blood over the side of the wall in massive amounts. Kakuzu's hand had pierced into Koshaji chest putting a whole in her left lung.

"...KOSHAJIIII!" Narto shouted as Kakuzu tossed her aside. He ran to her side picking up her head gritting his teeth. "No..No! ...Koshaji..Why?.."

"..I..told..you....to....run..away...don't worry about me....go....I'll have died happily knowing...your safe.." She had taken her hand putting it on his face. "..Go...be...ha..py...Naruto...*cough* *cough* *cough*....Go..or my death...would have been...for nothing....Goodbye....Naruto.....Maybe if I can redeem myself...I can see you..in heaven......" Her eyes had started to close and open.

"No...NO! Koshaji no don't go...You didn't have to do this..We were just becoming real friends."

"..It's alright.......Now....go.." Her eyes closed in front of Naruto never to reopen. Naruto had teared up now having to lose someone he had just gotten to know in his arms. He held her head on his shoulders caressing her hair before putting her limp lifeless body. Ryofu was unable to sooth him feeling the same pain her blond is feeling. As Kakuzu turned to his black hand he released the chi causing it to return to it's normal state. Suddenly felt an enormous amount chi from somewhere close. He then saw Naruto get up and face him with his hands clenched into fists. His red aura had started to seep out of his body_._

_"What the hell is with this kid?"_ He thought to himself. Killer bee had started to step back getting the feeling he had known all to familiar to him. "Aww shit. It's goin' down now!"

"You.....you killed her." Kakuzu tilted his head slightly "What are you talking about..She got in front of me. She wanted to die, you even heard her say it."

"..I'll never forgive you...Never...Never...I'll kill you....I'll Kill You...I'll KILL YOUUUU!" His aura had started to rotate around him rapidly now, His chi now glowing red with all the rage of a a thousand warriors. He looked at Kakuzu as his chi finally sky rocketed and covered his entire body in a dark casing. The dark dome had shrunk before exploding into the air sending a light into the air revealing his six tailed form. A skeleton had form around the body taking a more corporeal form with six tails swinging from left to right.. Killer bee had seen the awesome power coming from the creature which he couldn't compare to his own. To him he was but a small bug compared to the raw amount of energy Naruto's tailed form had and he only spawned those six.

"..Naruto..God damn..I ain't got nothing on him...Shit!" He spoke as the beast gave one loud roar at Kakuzu. "..So this is the power of the nine tailed fox in it's corrupted form. Is this what Madara wanted. This kind of power of too great for even me to take on. But all the more reason to take it with us." He looked at Hidan calling out to him. "Hidan...That man is the eight tailed Ox...You take him, I got this boy!" Hidan laughed at his situation. "I don't care who I have to fight. I can take him and this little skank at the same time. Let's go bitch!" He went for Kan'u take his scythe to her side before she blocked it with her spearing her throwing him aside. He had back flipped away from her outside where Killer bee and Kan'u followed hot on his heels. he had gone outside spinning his scythe putting it at the ready. "Aw c'mon bitch is that all you got? I thought you were a challenge."

"You under estimate me greatly Hidan."

"Yeah yeah Shut up and die already!" He came at her once again as the two metallic blades clashed. They had begun dueling with each other. Hidan would gain a strike here and there but only enough to rip some of her cloths off exposing her ample chest. She would also gain a strike on his this tore up his suit in some parts of his body. They had clashed again and again with Kan'u countering Hidan's attack not landing a blow. With one final clash they jumped away pointing their weapons at each other. "I know who you are now...You're that whore Kan'u Unchou..The three beauties of Seito. You are always around those huge titty girl..Ryuubi right?"

"What about her?"

"I recognize that blue dragon crescent blade anywhere. That was the original weapon of a Chinese warrior from times past...I think was Shuang Hu or something like that."

"For your information It's Guan Yu. This is the same weapon that has been through many battles. This has been passed down from my ancestors for me to uphold it's honor." Suddenly Killer bee's mind had traced back to when he was with Tsunade. He had remembered the name of whom they had all spoken of. "....Oh shit...She be...dah one...Naruto was lookin' fo...She dah one."

"What the fuck ever! I think I'll have some fun with you now Kan'u Unchou." He ran to Kan'u getting ready to take her on one more time.

**To Naruto**

As Kakuzu had taken off his coat preparing for the beast to make it's move. Ryofu was beside herself never seen Naruto going this state before. She had no way of getting to him at all. The beast had gathered a massive amount of chi in front of it's mouth before Kakuzu had started backing away. He had removed a bandage from his left arm and ran his hand across it. He then put his hand out gathering as much lightning chi as he could. "LIGHTNING SEAL: PIERCING DARKNESS!" He shot a stream of lighting at the demon as it shot the black chi ball at him. The lightning beam at collided into it but having no effect on it at all as it careened straight to Kakuzu. It sent him back a few yards into the back of the building and into a construction site before exploding on impact. The creature leaped toward Kakuzu and planted it's tails into the ground. It roared at the crater where Kakuzu was seen getting up from watching six black tentacles come from the ground and slamming down on him. A light came from the gaps in between the tails exploding which sent the tentacles back underground. Ryofu had followed the two titans back watching the battle unfold. He was surprised that Kakuzu was able to take the attack and get back up with barely a scratch.

"How was he able to take such an attack without even a tiny bit of damage?" She continued to watch as Kakuzu had removed his shirt which revealed six seals on his chest. She also noticed that two had already started to fade from his body. Kakuzu only hissed at himself. "..Shit..he already got me twice. I can't afford to get careless now."

_"Careless....Are those seals?"_ She thought to herself before the beast a loud roar regaining her's and Kakuzu's attention. He then took his right arm running it across a symbol on his left upper arm. He began to take in air through his mask before blowing into the air. "FIRE SEAL: SEARING PAIN!" He blew into the air cause a giant wave of fire to head straight for it's aggressor. The demon just took all six of it's tails and shielded it's body from the body. When he stopped he saw another dark ball hurled his way. He dodged the attack exploding behind him. He looked behind him seeing the giant crater which to relief was not him. "I almost didn't make it that time." He looked back at the beast which raised it's arm and with a thrusting motion stretched it's hand out to Kakuzu trying to grab him. He started leaping away from the giant claw which made every attempt to snatch him. "I can't let it catch me. If it does I'm screwed." He took his left arm again used his right hand to run across the seal again. "GOT YA!" He shot the lightning beam at the hand which only appeared to slow it down. he had used it to by enough time to formulate a plan. "I hope this works." Kakuzu had turned his back at the hand running in a serpentine patter straight to the beast. He took to the air and took out his hand in front of him. "PIERCING DARKNESS!" He shot the beam at the creature exploding on impact. He heard the creature give out a loud screech before the smoke covered it's body. the hand retreating back to the smoke.

"That should take care of him." He said.

"NARUTOO!" Ryofu shouted running to smoke that engulfed him. As soon as she got there she heard another loud roar before watching the smoke dissipate into nothing. She saw that Naruto had tapped into another tail. Seven tails now swayed to and fro from one side to the other. Blood vessels had covered most of the body as a seal was seen on it's back. As she looked on she heard a voice speak to her.

_".Ryofu....Ryofu...release her...release the seal...hurry before he is lost to it's corruption forever." _She didn't even want to know who was talking to her as she ran to Naruto about to run chi through her hand. "..Naruto....I love you! Come back to me!" She whispered before she stuck her hand into the seal causing a light to shine brightly encasing both the beast and herself. a red light beamed from where Kakuzu had seen the creature before. As it faded he felt a tremendous amount of chi come from the smoke as a female woman came out with a red blouse and black skirt. She had long red hair and her aura had showed the shadow of the nine tailed fox.

"...Is that...The fox...in it's true form."

_**"Hey loser. Don't you think it's time you died for real? I don't want to have to kill you again and again. I don't even know why Naruto didn't finish the job. Oh well I guess I can clean on his mess. He's lucky he's handsome enough for me to put up with it....Oh and one more thing." **_She pointed at him smirking deviously. _**"Yes...I am the last of the chosen nine. I'm the leader, The true form of the nine tailed fox and the unity of both Jinchuuriki and guardian...but you can call me your worst nightmare." **_Kakuzu had ran both of his hands and put them together. "SEAL COMBINATION: FIRE WIND BLAST!" A stream of fire coupled with spiraling wind came toward Kyuuko with blinding speed. "_**Hah...Childs play!" **_She put her hand out taking the full blast in the palm of her hand. She closed her eyes and focused her chi into the stream causing it to fizzle out.

"...What?"

_**"You got no chance against me. Why your no good at all. You can't even properly master all five natural elements...Me on the other hand. I just need one...Wanna see it!" **_She took her hand out above her head before gathering blue fire from out of nowhere. He took his hands again and ran them against another set of seal before his hands started to freeze over. "Seal Combination: Frost blade." He put the blades to the side of him as he ran to Kyuuko with all he had. He jumped aiming one of his frozen hands at her. She jumped away with the blue fireball still over her head. She pulled it a bit forward before shooting the fireball at him. _**"This is going to take you out twice Kakuzu. You can't escape it. This is one of my ultimate attacks. Bijuu power: Fire style dragon's breath!" **_She shot the blue fireball which incinerated everything around it once it hit the ground. When she landed she held her hip seeing all the fire melt everything it touched around her. _**"C'mon out. I know you got one left. Get out here and get your final ass beating Akatsuki."**_

"WIND SEAL: GALE FORCE!" She turned her back seeing a giant wind blast coming straight for her. She dodged the attack as it barely grazed her body. Her cloths were torn from her body revealing her ample cleavage. She looked back at Kakuzu giving a bothered scowl. _**"You little pervert! You tore my cloths. I'll show you!" **_Kyuuko had put her hands out behind her gathering a lot of chi in her hands. Kakuzu had also set up his hands refreezing his hands. He charged at him with all he had before vanishing into the air. She sensed his location from the side of her and ramming his ice sharpened hands right at her stomach. His hands had gone through her but not in the way he had counted on. Her image only faded into nothing catching him by surprise. "What? How did she?"

_**"Guess who!" **_He turned behind him seeing the woman with her chi attack charged at the ready. She had taken the ball putting her hands out in front of her before she let it all out unleashing her full power. _**"Bijuu power: Menacing ball!" **_From her hand shot a large powerful beam from her palms engulfing Kakuzu's entire body. The beam stretched from the point of origin into the air flying into the atmosphere. When the beam finally fizzled away all that was left of Kakuzu was a mask that he wore and a cloth that had the Akatsuki symbol on it. She had finished him off for good.

_**"Bout damn time too. I knew from the beginning that he was one of toushi with that necromancy techniques on him. I had to literally kill him five times since the seals on his body represent a kind of soul. If he died the seal would take his place instead of him actually dying....Now that all this is settle I think I'm going to take a look see at Hachimi. I hope she gets released soon. I want to have a little chat about what's really going on. Now that we've been gathered the time for that things release is coming close. I better get moving fast now." **_She went over to where she had sensed Killer bee's chi energy having grinned deviously. _**"looks like things are heating up there. I won't disturb them since this should be easy pickin's for that girl!**_

**To Kan'u and Hidan**

Kan'u had fought Hidan for a good while now. Both toushi had been badly wounded with their cloths torn even more on certain part of their body. Hidan had already made his Jashin circle signifying that he might have taken some of her blood in his mouth. His body was also back into that jet black skin with the skeletal markings on his body. Killer bee had also joined the fight in his four tailed cloak staring down at Hidan.

"Aight foo we gona stop playin 'round ya feel me."

"Dude you really need to stop talking. It's fucking annoying."

"Fuck you man. Don't be hatin' me son!"

"Seriously Dumbass stop your yapping. I'm trying to kill here and your punk wannabe ass is fucking pissing me off." He went for Kan'u with blade once again. She had made sure not to make him get inside the circle he had made with his own blood.

"Killer bee make sure he does not take your blood. I noticed that if he injures himself there he injures the person affected with the blood he has tasted. If he cuts you and stabs himself in a vital spot you are doomed.

"I feel ya girl! BREAK YOSELF PUNK!" He charged with his one arm clotheslining Hidan under his neck senting crashing into another building wall. "LARIAT! How you like me now bitch!"

Hidan got up laughing looking at the giant gash under his neck. "Oww that hurt a lot. You must have used a lot of chi to use that attack."

"You ain't seem nothin' yet foo. Check this out!" He crossed his hands before a smoke covered his body. When he dissipated from his body he was shown with the same form as Naruto had. His body was much taller as he was on two feet as apposed to being on all fours. He also had definite bull horns on his head as five tails and now swung from his body. He started to howl at the sky with one loud ear piercing shriek.

"I see you mastered that beast pretty damn well. I'd like to give that a try!" He charged at Bee's bestial form only for the demon to lower it's head and ram it to Hidan which caused him to fly right back to where he was. The beast gathered a large amount of chi in front of it's mouth before shooting a light beam at where Hidan had landed. Kan'u only watched as she saw in horror that was Hidan. A large hole was seen in his gut yet he was able to walk as if nothing was wrong.

"How are you still alive?"

"I told you I'm under Lord Jashin's protection. You can't kill me. I can't even kill me and I've fucking tried.

"This is unbelievable. How can we kill that which is immortal."

**"Kan'u...I wanna try something."**

"What Bee?"

**"You said you got dat thing from your ancestor's right?"**

"Yes and?"

**"Kan'u...I need you to release dat thing Naruto keeps talkin' 'bout. You know dat Konjin shit!"**

"Are you mad? I'm not your guardian!"

**"Yes you is!"**

"Why would I wan to be a guardian of someone like you. You are vulgar and perverted. I would much rather be dead then be your guardian.

**"Look girl we can't all get what we want. Nah stop being a fake ass hoe and release mah seal!**

"I would never be your guardian!"

**"Dis ain't the time tah be pickeh! Just do it!" **Hidan only smirked. "Whatever you cocksuckers are planning it's useless. I'm an immortal." Kan'u had already seen that in Killer bee's recklessness he had put him inside the same circle which Kan'u had tried to stop him from getting into in the first place. "BEE YOU FOOL! HE'S IN THE CIRCLE!"

**"AWW SHIT! HOL' ON GIRL I'M COMIN' FO YA!"**

"Your too late. There's one stop that I can still hit and she'll die from." He pointed the largest scythe blade at his skull letting them know that he was going to stab his own head. Killer bee had ran as fast as his two legs could carry him before he was lowered the blade ready for the upward thrust. "The ceremony is complete. Let there be the sacrifice!" he swung the scythe upward before Kan'u could ever move. As the blade started to come closer to his head Killer bee had been next to her grabbing her hand and placing it on his arm. From there his two Kanji seals had started to glow from meeting Kan'u's enormous chi. When he finally stabbed his own head he screamed at the pain he felt. He also heard a scream from where he thought saw Kan'u.

"AAAAAAAAhAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA AAA SHIT THAT FEELS SO FUCKIN' GOOD! I CAN FEEL HER PAIN FLOW THROUGH ME! JASHIN THIS IS ALL FOR YOU MY LORD!" Just as he was about to pull the blade from his head he saw a burgundy light come from in front of him

"What the fuck? What was that light just now!" He saw a woman come from the ground wearing a white blouse that was cut off showing her belly button. She was a dark skinned woman with braids on her hairs. She also had one apple bottom jeans with a spear on her right hand. Her body was amazing, A great butt with very ample busts which was exposed from her open blouse exposed a lot of cleavage. She also had two tiny bull horns come from her forehead as she took her spear and placed it on her right shoulder.

"Who the fuck are you cunt?"

**"_ It looks like I have to put a little bitch away. Damn Bee took you long enough to get me out. I was cramped in that shithole for so long. God damn I got such a back ache."_**

"Hey I asked you a question bitch who the fuck are you?"

_**"Wouldn't you like to know?**_

"You making me very angry. I was feeling good until you showed up."

_**"My bad dude. I'll make it up to you..OH WAIT I FORGOT YOUR A RETARDED JASHINIST! So do me a favor and keep that religious crap to yourself."**_

"DON'T BLASHPHEME LORD JASHIN'S NAME YOU SLUT!"

_**"Alright pal this is gone far enough. I'm gonna put an end to this once and for all**_

"Let's have our fun then you dark skinned whore!"

_**"Hey back off the racist comment dude.**_"

He ignored the last comment jumping up coming down on the woman who just blocked his attack with her spear. _**"Wow you suck with this thing! If I kill you I want that scythe as a trophy. I bet Kyuuko would love to have something like that as a little greeting gift. After all she is a sister of mine. Just like the others!"**_

"JUST FUCKING DIE ALREADY!" He swung his blade which cut her blouse off showing her raw breasts to her. **_"Hey motherfucker you owe me a new blouse! Don't you ever cut a girls cloths off if you ain't gonna buy a new one! Take this!" _**She came at him from the side running her chi to her spear which met Hidan's scythe head on. She pushed a but harder which cracked one of the smaller scythe blades. Finally the smallest blade was cracked off hitting the ground with a loud thud. He retracted his scythe bringing it back to his ready position. The woman had gathered a lot of chi into her spear raising it in the air.

"You bitch! You cracked my favorite weapon. I'll take your life as compensation!" He ran at her one more time as her speared and glown to a light green color. _**This is my ultimate attack. the unity of Jinchuuriki and it's guardian resides within me...and I will show you in this technque....Bijuu power!" **_She gave one good downward swing sending a giant shockwave that was rapidly making it's way to Hidan who had little time to react.

_**"FLYING TIGER STRIKE!"**_

_**

* * *

**_Oh noes...Did Hidan survive?....What is Kyuuko going to talk to Hachimi about? What the hello is going on here? Why am I getting all these curious little mails from people I barely even know? WHO IS COLIN POWEL. WHYS ARE REPUBLICANS STILL AGAINST ME...All this and more on the final conclusion of this installment

Next time:Ch.41 Fox hunting Pt1

Lawl it's a pun on my oneshot! Anyway see ya next time ^ ^.


	41. Fox hunting Pt1

**Ch.41 Fox hunting Pt1**

Yes guys..This is exactly as it sounds guys. Naruto's getting his own arc now!. I figured since I did the others I may as well do this as well. All he's done is get introed to the other Jinchuuriki, Now is also the chance to get in a new character as well. This guys' has been wanting me to use some Op'ed guy but he's already in another crossover. (Iz bad for teh rep if I plagerize that **SAME EXACT OC **From another story cause of some teens' rep increase! I refuse to do that. With that said I do have someone very much based on this guy.) Anyway I think we are getting somewhat close to a close on this folks. The Akatsuki just have four more members and to go and Orochimaru is dead, his death comes the fall of the black dragon group. Some major views are coming in folks. This in indeed is very popular! WOO! You guys are too much. Okay now that all the love and hate is out of the way.

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

**Last time**

_"Who the fuck are you cunt?"_

**_" It looks like I have to put a little bitch away. Damn Bee took you long enough to get me out. I was cramped in that shithole for so long. God damn I got such a back ache."_**

_"Hey I asked you a question bitch who the fuck are you?"_

**_"Wouldn't you like to know?_**

_"You making me very angry. I was feeling good until you showed up."_

**_"My bad dude. I'll make it up to you..OH WAIT I FORGOT YOUR A RETARDED JASHINIST! So do me a favor and keep that religious crap to yourself."_**

_"DON'T BLASHPHEME LORD JASHIN'S NAME YOU SLUT!"_

**_"Alright pal this is gone far enough. I'm gonna put an end to this once and for all_**

_"Let's have our fun then you dark skinned whore!"_

_**"Hey back off the racist comment dude.**"_

_He ignored the last comment jumping up coming down on the woman who just blocked his attack with her spear. **"Wow you suck with this thing! If I kill you I want that scythe as a trophy. I bet Kyuuko would love to have something like that as a little greeting gift. After all she is a sister of mine. Just like the others!"**_

_"JUST FUCKING DIE ALREADY!" He swung his blade which cut her blouse off showing her raw breasts to her. **"Hey motherfucker you owe me a new blouse! Don't you ever cut a girls cloths off if you ain't gonna buy a new one! Take this!" **She came at him from the side running her chi to her spear which met Hidan's scythe head on. She pushed a but harder which cracked one of the smaller scythe blades. Finally the smallest blade was cracked off hitting the ground with a loud thud. He retracted his scythe bringing it back to his ready position. The woman had gathered a lot of chi into her spear raising it in the air._

_"You bitch! You cracked my favorite weapon. I'll take your life as compensation!" He ran at her one more time as her speared and glown to a light green color. **This is my ultimate attack. the unity of Jinchuuriki and it's guardian resides within me...and I will show you in this technque....Bijuu power!" **She gave one good downward swing sending a giant shockwave that was rapidly making it's way to Hidan who had little time to react._

**_"FLYING TIGER STRIKE!"_**

**Now back to the conclusion.**

The shockwave came vertically careening toward Hidan as it hit it's mark perfectly. The attack had sliced him in half diagnolly from the lower right part of his chest up to his left shoulder. The woman had smiled knowing that she had finished him off, she had sauntered over at the two halves kicking the one with his head to face her. She had seen the deathless expression on his face and only gave a slight scowl under her breath.

**_"Jeez man do you ever die?" _**Hidan's eye saw up to her and jokingly stuck his tongue out. "That's right bitch. Aren't you glad I can play even more now?"

**_"I know..this is a quick fix." _**She went for some large rocks and gathered them all up putting them over Hidan's head. "Aww c'mon! You gotta be shitting me? Do you plan to actually bury me in a pile of concrete? That's a great to be buried...NOT!" Hidan had stuck his tongue out mocking her again. **_"This'll learn ya! Don't mess with a Konjin Hidan." _**

"You think I won't come back for you? Hah I'll follow your slutty ass to the ends of the earth and even if I have to gum your ass to death I will. You can't get rid me that easily bitch! I'm come back for you! I SWEAR IT IN JASHIN'S NAME! I'LL-" With both of her arm dropping to the ground she had buried his head along with the other half of his body and after chanting a spell into the air set the rubble blaze eternally sealing away Hidan for the rest of time.

**_"Come back from that punk! Remember this name while you burn in there. I am Hachimi, The eigth in line of the nine chosen. Our goal is set...and we will makwe sure that the fallen one stays sealed up on that rock."_**

**_"Hachimi...You done already?" _**She turned around seeing Kyuuko leaned up against the wall. **_"Wow you certainly did a number on this place. Hope you didn't damage too much property. I think these other humans might not like us destroying half their city just to kill a guy."_**

**_"Well this little bastard would shut up about this Jashin thing. He was really pissin' me the hell off. I buried his ass in that rubble there."_**

**_"I see! Well then shall we go back to our slumber. Now that your awake I think it's time we start gathering our others."_**

**_"Why do you care? I thought you weren't going to be apart of this. You told me 1800 years ago that you were fed up with these powerless people not cleaning up their own mess. It was because of those humans that we even got involved in the first place...I even thought you hated them."_**

**_"..I don't hate those of whom I don't know...But there is always that man...Who placed me in that stupid seal inside this boy. I'll admit this kid has kind of grown on me. If he could ditch those Uchiha he'd be all set but he picks his own friends not me."_**

**_"Yeah yeah yeah I know. Your little crush on Madara..We never could forget."_**

**_"Would you stop calling it that. Even after 1800 years you guys still play that joke."_**

**_"And after 1800 years it still makes me giggle."_**

**_"Whatever...Hey..I think it's time we head on out of here. I don't want any pervert oogling my body!"_**

**_"Very well...Let's go...with my awakening we should find that stupid rock and reseal it."_**

**_"After I get my revenge." _**They walked away with Kyuuko looking back at a small tree planted in the sidewalk. When they faded from sight Zetsu had gone out from his shadow with a stunned looked on his face.

"Hey she called us perverts"

**"You were eyeballing her ass numbnuts."**

"I was not."

**"C'mon now. I know you like the back of your hand. Anyway we should let the others know about this...Those two Konjin are strong. Pein would alot on his hands if he wants to obtain her and the others. They might also know that Madara on the loose again."**

"Yeah...say do you think tobi might know about this guy? He keeps talking about him all the time if you ever notice."

**"...Your an idiot. They knew we were watching the whole thing. Let's go."**

"Right right." They had left back into the shadows. They had seen the whole thing and the fact that Kyuuko was already on to them made damn sure they needed to get out and pretell the events that transpired here right before their eyes.

**At a warehouse**

Konan had been with Tobi for a good while before Zetsu had walked to the scene with a big half smile on his face. "Hey guys you won't believe what I saw."

"Tell us everything Zetsu. We don't want you to leave out anything." Konan demanded

**"The final Konjin has been awakened. Both the Nine and Eight tailed Konjin had defeated Hidan and Kakuzu singled handed. They even had sensed that we had watched them the entire time. I think it's safe to say we need to hurry now. Now that the Konjin are awakened we need to capture them and steal away their power to revive the ten tailed beast."**

"Then we have no time to lose. When Pein get's back we will be executing are plan to capture them all at once. Now that this Naruto has so masterfully gathered them all up for me we can just sneak in and snatch them all up from underneath Tsunade's nose. We should have just waited for this in the first place instead of sacrifing all those toushi who died trying to accomplish this deal."

"Your right Konan..But then again." Zetsu spoke but his other half had interrupted him. **"You dork! It's because they sacrificed themselves for this cause that we were able to even get this far. Hidan even managed to off the Black dragons before that eight tailed Konjin had whacked him off. In retrospect we should be honored for their sacrifice."**

"I see...Well then...I'll be waiting for Pein's arrival. Stay here until we return you two." Tobi had given his salute to Konan. "Gotcha boss!" She had walked away before Zetsu had returned his gaze to Tobi. "You can drop that act now. She's gone!"

**"Yeah Madara. It's time you started acting out now. We have to get started with finding that dragon user who can handle the ten tails."**

Tobi's open eyehole had revealed a Sharingan looking at Zetsu. "Your right Zetsu. I think I can finally start to put his plan into motion. While Pein and Konan go gather all of the Jinchuuriki. I'll start the search for that dragon user toushi. Then....We will begin."

**"Right. Where do you propose we start?"**

"Yeah do you even have a clue on who can be a good candidate?" Madara had showed his eye. "Right now would be a good time. We should be getting to work looking for that hopeful."

"But how do you know if he or she is the one we need."

"Simple. Use this!" He tossed them a little pebble that was in the shape of a small triangle. Madara had also taken one out showing it to Zetsu. "Those stones are from the sealed rock on Mount Chi-bi. it will react to a specific chi signature of a dragon user. Our targets are the leaders of all the major schools. I will start with Nanyo Academy. Why don't you try Ryoshuu and contact me if you get anything. I doubt we should have any problems finding such a worthy vessel."

**"I get it. By using the stone we could find the one that can handle that kind of chi energy right? how do we use this rock then?"**

"We just need to get it close enough. The stone will glow with a blue light when you get a strong enough power source, Kind of like a GPS."

"I get your deal now. Alright then we know what to do..We just need Nagato to nab all the Jinchuuriki use the Magatama containing the beast spirit and unseal the demon. After that..."

"We will transfer the chi into the nine Magatama that will merge them as one. That jewel will be placed sealing the ten tailed beast inside that dragon user. When that happens.. I will use my Tsukuyomi to take control of the Jinchuuriki and use it's power of take over the entire world. Then we can finally be masters of our domain."

"Sounds like plan." As they finished speaking Pein had come forth with Konan. He had nodded at the both of them signaling that it was time. "Everyone......It's time. We are going after all of the Jinchuuriki..At the same time...This time we will not fail." His eyes intensified with that last word.

**Next day.**

Gaara had gotten up from his bed rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. The clock of which was seen on his night stand read 5:00. He had eyed the clock before groaning, his cloths were straddled everywhere. He decided to get dressed before a voice was heard from the outside of his kitchen. Pondering a bit from who might be there he walked down seeing a bit of smoke escape the stove every now and then. He had finally made contact with the person responsible for the cooking, That person being Chinkyuu. She looked back smiling at Gaara. "Hey Gaara I thought I would come by and cook something for you. Temari and Kankuro had already left for their errands today so I'm home today with you."

"That's wonderful." He spoke in his monotone voice. He went to the table as Chinkyuu came to him with his hot plate as she took the plate on her other hand putting it next to Gaara. "Alright I hope you like what I made for you. It's a roasted pork and eggs with bacon and a glass of orange juice."

"Sounds delicious to me." He took his fork taking in the eggs and pork. "Let's eat!" He took a bite and oddly enough nodded at Chinkyuu with a slight grin. "It's wonderful Chinkyuu I like it."

"I'm glad you do. I made it just for you Gaara." She kind of looked away as she spoke that.

"Well I do appreciate the sentiment."

"Aww thanks you. You know you can be kind of sweet when you want to be."

"I really am not."

"Yes you are. Don't sell yourself short Gaara. Some girl would be wanting to cook for you one day. If you give her that cold shoulder routine she might lose interest in you."

"Personally I was never one for a relationship. I just kind of wanted to drift off letting the wind take me where ever it wants me to go." Chinkyuu got up from her chair placing her arms around him. "Oh is that so? If I were to say that you did have someone who might like you...What would you do? Would you let the wind tell you what to do?"

"I wouldn't know...I never really knew something like that."

"Well that's a shame..I would have thought after spending so much time with me you would know about it...I talk to you about my girly girl talk all the time. You always listen to what I say and it's really sweet of you. Even if your opinions are not all that great."

"I don't listen to all that stuff...I tune you out." She turned his face before pecking his forehead. "Your such a bad liar...So how we go to school now Gaara?"

"Yeah...I'll wait for you then." She let go running out to the room which was down a small hallway getting into her school cloths. As she got dressed she heard the doorbell ring. "I'LL GET IT!" Shouted Gaara from the kitchen. She had waited for him to find out who it was but she didn't get an answer back. "...Gaara..Who was that?" She looked out her room door seeing no one there. "..Gaara?...Gaara!" She went to the kitchen seeing no one there.

"Where did he go?" She ran back into her room putting on her blouse and running outside. She didn't see any trace of Gaara at all. "..Gaara?...Gaara?..Gaara where are you?...Hey c'mon where are you?..Gaara?" All of a sudden her heart started to pound a bit quickly as she went back into her house. "..Gaara?..Gaara this isn't funny...Where are you hiding?..Gaara!..Gaara Answer me...Gaara!" She ran upstairs seeing his door still open. She went inside only to find a neatly taken care of empty room. Panic had already set in now thinking that something might have happened to him. She ran outside the house going around her front yard.

"GAARA!..GAARA WHERE ARE YOU!?..GAARA PLEASE ANSWER ME! GAARA!...GAARAAAAAAAA!?!"

In another part of town Ryomou and Yugito had been in the video store reading off old movies. Some of then they had both liked and some Ryomou would criticize Yugito for. When a door had opened they both saw a woman in a white blouse and tight apple bottom jeans with blue hair enter the store. She had approached the two girls preparing to talk to them.

"Excuse me which one of you is Yugito Nii?"

"That would be me. What's up!"

"I had heard that you are an expert on cars. Would you like to come with me for a second?"

"Sure..Ryomou I'll be outside. When I come back we'll discuss that notebook movie..By it's still a good chick flick!"

"I still don't agree with you. I still prefer an affair to remember." She giggled. Yugito had followed the woman outside the store before the two shadows faded from view. Ryomou looked outside not seeing Yugito or the woman outside. She did see a car parked outside so she figured she would give it a moment. About a good 20 minutes pas before something told Ryomou to check on her outside and check out the situation, Offering assistance if any. Once she got outside she noticed that Yugito and the woman were no longer there. "..Yugito. Where did that woman go off to? The car's right here." She touched the car before she buckled under her own weight cause the car to drop the disguise, paper sheets were seen all around her with some of the sheets flying off into the winds. "What...paper?" She looked around seeing Yugito gone without a trace. The woman had also vanished before she got the gist of what just happened. "...Oh Shit!" She ran off to the only place she knew someone had to be told about.

Outside Kyoshou Houtou and Yagura had been seen talking to each other on the roof. Yagura was resting his head on her chest watching the clouds go by.

"Hey. I heard Big brother Naruto had got the seven an eight tails together. That's really cool don't you think?" She had rubbed his head softly running her fingers in his long locks. She would also place a kiss on his forehead before she answered. "Yeah..I think it would be almost time to get this resealing business started. Their relaxing siesta was disturbed with Utakata walking up the stairs.

"Yagura...I need to see you. Some man wishes to talk to us about some scholarship possibilities."

"Wow really?"

"Yeah. We might be eligible for a martial arts scholarship to a college in America."

"That's awesome. Hold on big sis I'll be right back!" She had placed one more kiss on his cheek before they walked off. "Houtou I would like for you to wait with Kakouen outside the school. It seems he will want to talk to us outside the gates.

"Okay. Yagura you be careful now and don't blow this. I want to hear that my cute little brother had gotten a golden ticket."

"Right sis!" he smiled before they went to see the man outside the school. He was a tall with short orange hair and some weird piercings around his body. "Ahh Yagura Shigen, Utakata Shigi. I've been wanting to see you."

"Hello headmaster Nagato. It's nice to see you."

"Come with me boys..It's time we talked about...Merging you two into the best Martial artists the world has ever seen." He said graciously. They followed off the school grounds before they disappeared out of sight. Kakouen and Houtou sighed knowing they had been given an opportunity to succeed...Or so they thought.

"Wow I really am happy and jealous at the same time. I never would have guess a scouter would have such an eye for those two. I am proud of them..How are you Houtou?"

"I am so happy for him that I can't even feel any hint of jealousy. I really wanted to see Yagura improve himself. This is the best opportunity that he could be blessed with and I will stand by him every step of the way." They turned to each other smiling as a loud scream was heard. They looked to the direction where the scream came from. "What was that?"

"Someone might be in trouble. Let's go Kakouen."

"Yeah!" They ran outside the gates seeing a black SUV race off with some dark silhouettes in the back. Houtou and Kakouen saw that the two shadows were familiar to them. The sudden realization of just happened had hit them harder than a Semi ramming into a deer. "YAGURA!" Houtou shouted trying to catch up with the car before it vanished away from their eyes. Kakouen had been on her toes the whole catching up to Houtou as she knelt down. "GOD DAMN IT! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO CARELESS! NO!...YAGURA!!" She cried in her palms, She had let her little get snatched away from right under her nose falling for the charade. Kakouen had placed her hands on her shoulders "Houtou...we need to tell Lady Tsunade. We got a major problem."

"...If I find out who took him..They are dead...I'll rip their fucking head off!" Her eyes had turned from her serene blue to a jet dark black with cat like slits.

Near Seito Han and Koumei are in a lake not too far off from the school enjoying a little fishing session. They had caught a bountiful harvest which would theoretically feed a whole famly of six. When Han yawned from his mask he got up stretching his arms. "I think I'll go get a drink. Koumei you want anything?"

"Yeah. Get me a coke if you don't mind Tiny."

"Sure thing Koumei..I won't be long." He walked away being joined by Killer bee and Kan'u. Evidently she was heard that she and Killer bee had released the final Konjin which marked her ad Killer bee's guardian toushi. She was a bit sour cause she didn't want anything to do with him but Killer bee didn't seem to mind. In fact he kind of enjoyed the pleasure of watching the girls from Seito pass him by giving a bit of a unintentional peep show.

"Hey Han wassup homie?" He had given Han a fist bump. "Ah Bee it's nice to see you. Kan'u nice to see you are well. How does being a guardian feel like."

"I'm coping with it well Han. Thank you for your concern." her thoughts had disagreed with her. _"Of all the lousy no good people to be a Jinchuuriki why did it have to be him. The worst thing is that why am I his guardian. I want to be Naruto's guardian...I wonder if I am able to trade him for Naruto...That would a nice change of .I wonder what Naruto is doing right now." _Her mind had started putting together fantasies of her and Naruto doing some rather intimate things together. She had even gone so far as to picture his naked body with her in her satin bed. A blush had crept on her face for a good while as Han and Killer bee had walked away. She had snapped back to reality calling out for Killer bee.

"Where are wondering off to bee?" She shouted.

"Hey Kan'u chill girl. Imma grab some drank with Han. It won't be long so wait yo ass dea aight?"

"Don't you use that kind of tongue on me Bee. You may be a Jinchuuriki but I will not hesitate to end you should you disrespect me again."

"Hey Hey c'mon nah. You don't need to do all dat. I be back." He walked away from Kan'u as Koumei had her bucket putting it next to Kan'u. "So I take it he's the eight tails right?"

"Yes...Such a vulgar and ill-mannered person. Why did I get stuck with someone like him?"

"You wish Naruto was your Jinchuuriki don't you?"

"..Alas...I would have given anything to be his guardian...Ohh Naruto is such a fine man." Her eyes started to stare into the sky watching to clouds. Koumei had only closed her eyes giggling to herself. "You want to do perverted things to him don't you?"

"I wish I was able to enjoy a good night with him...He has such soft skin. His lips are so tender and big at the same time. I would love to have him next to me in bed." She giggled to herself now being lost to her own little world. Koumei was going to have fun with this. "You want him so bad you would even go so far as to rape him right on the spot."

"..Soft....skin."

"You know your having perverted sexual dreams again." Suddenly she realized that she had been speaking her mind out for the last two minutes. "Huh?...ah...AH! Koumei you fooled me into saying such perverse things. I do not lust after him like that green demoness.

"Oh but you sure got too much into detail about how you were going to have hot sex with him."

"Silence you. Naruto is not some sexual object Koumei. He is an honest sincere person who would recognize my feelings every time I see him."

"Uh huh yeah sure. You wanna screw him so bad you make him call out your name during sex."

"Well I never." She pouted.

"Say whatever you want I know a woman in heat when I see one. Anyway I wanted to ask about you an bee. If you don't like him how did you release his seal?"

"I do not know myself. Before I found that Hidan character he was about so stab when I had thought of bee, Then it happened."

"Sounds a bit strange. You and Bee are an odd couple if ever I saw one and believe me I have seen my fair share of odd couples. Take Han and me. He's like twice my size but I'm a feisty girl. Tiny's a gentle giant and he'd never hurt a fly while I'll knock your teeth even you even so much as look at me the wrong way. We are complete opposites but we also compliment each other. I think after a while you'll get used to Bee and who knows, You two might even be friends."

"That will be the end of me." She sighed. a lot of time went by as Han and Bee did not show up. Kan'u had gotten up in her frustration wanting to know where he went. "Where are they? Han and Bee should have been here by now?"

"Yeah...Why won't we go see him. This is too long even for Tiny to be gone." They looked as a Seito girl had been talking to another girl. Kan'u had interrupted the conversation, "Excuse me girls have you seen Han with someone this tall and dark skin?"

"Yeah we did. Tomushi said some chick came and asked them to accompany them somewhere. Then they disappeared, Weird thing is when they vanished there was paper around the area."

_"Paper?"_ Kan'u thought.

"Something doesn't feel right. Han would never go off somewhere without me. I don't like this at all. We better check this out Kan'u."

"Indeed. Where did Han go before he went off?" Kan'u asked.

"They went that way!" She pointed toward the back of the school. They nodded and ran to the site where the girl had showed them and sure enough there was paper everywhere. "....Kan'u..."

"Where did they go?" She said before her phone went off. She looked and there was a text message from Kakashi to meet at the Rakuyou free club room. "Koumei..Come with me..Kakashi has orders for us."

"I don't like this Kan'u...Not at all."

"Neither do I." They ran off to Rakuyou to meet with Kakashi.

**To Nanyo**

Koukin, Sasuke and Fuu are out in the courtyard eating their lunch together, They were joined by Sakura who sat herself next to Koukin in his left side. Fuu had already taken her spot on his right feeding Koukin who was now fully healed. Amazingly they didn't need to do too much on him but he was still in a delicate state. One more fatal wound would be his last. As such Fuu had taken it upon herself to reverse the roles and protect Koukin from anything she would deem harmful to her 'precious Koukin'.

"Aww that's too you guys finally hooked up?" Sakura asked Koukin. He would laugh causing Fuu to blush. "Ohh noo...It does look like I'm playing the wife aren't I?" Fuu stated.

"Hey I don't mind at all! I really enjoy being with Fuu. It's never a dull moment around her."

"Oh Koukin you charmer you!" She stole a quick peck on the lips which made Sakura give out a sigh of amazement. "Aww that's so romantic!"

"I love you Koukin honey!"

"Love you too Fuu!" She blushed as she pecked his lips one more time. As they all sat there they were approached by Hakufu standing in front of Fuu. "Hey Fuu some guy with creepy piercings wants to see you. He says it's about something private. He said to come to the headmasters' office alone."

"Aww no..I wanted to spent the rest of my lunch here...Oh well...Koukin dear please wait for me. After I'm done I'll want to keep you updated on your club stuff okay?"

"Thank you Fuu. You always keep me on my toes." She got up bending over for one last peck. "See you later sweety!" She ran away as Koukin watched her skirt slightly lift up showing off her white lace panties. He blushed looking away but Sasuke had already caught on to it. "You saw them didn't you Koukin? You're such a horn dog." He turned around glaring at Sasuke. "Hey I wasn't checking out her panties you pervert." Sakura and Hakufu didn't know what he was talking about but the blush had only made them understand one thing.

"Wow you wanna do her that Koukin? You must not only love her you want to "love" her...Your a bit of a pervert Koukin."

"No Sakura you got it all wrong. I didn't see anything."

"Uh huh. Men are such pigs." She looked away in her disgust. Suddenly they saw Fuu run back to Koukin and kissing him on the lips. "Oh Koukin there's been some urgent business I have to care of. I wanted you come along with me but this Nagato guy wants me to come alone without you. I love you Koukin darling. I won't be long baby I promise."

"It's okay go ahead...You got a lot to do so go ahead." She then came into his ear whispering softly. "When I come back..I'll be sure to give you "special" attention okay Kou-kin?" She blew into his ear causing him to blush.

"Alright...I'll wait for you Fuu...Take care of yourself."

"I will..See you real soon....Lover!" She licked the side of his ear before she walked away with the man which looked back at them. As they left in a black SUV Koukin's phone went off telling Koukin he had a text from Kakashi to meet him at Nanyo and bring Fuu. "What does he want with Fuu?"

"Who was that?" Sakura asked.

"It was Kakashi. He is asking me to go to Rakuyou with Fuu..But she's already with that guy. His phone went off again seeing the message saying not to let go with anyone who would want to see her alone. "Aww crap! Guys' I'll be back! He ran to where Fuu was getting into a car and true to his suspicions he saw a jacket that had a red cloud with a white outline on it. "Shit! FUU! GET OUT OF THERE! FUUU!" He ran as fast as he could as the car sped away. Inside the car Fuu had spoken to the man as he drove away from Nanyo. "Hey is this going to take long cause I kind of have plans later."

"Don't worry...This won't take long at all." As they pulled up an a warehouse he had taken her out of the car and putting her inside the room as she now wondered what was going on. "Hey what the hell? Hey what are you doing? You're not a college scout!"

"Stay in there and don't move. I'll be back with the last one shortly." He closed the door before she could escape. She banged on the door has hard as she could before a voice stopped her.

"Don't bother...You've been tricked. That guy was with the Akatsuki. The leader to be exact by the way." She turned around seeing six other people with her. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Gaara...Someone just like you. It seems that they've been waiting for Naruto to gather us all up before Nagato had made his move. We're all Jinchuuriki." She saw the other people. One was a woman with long blond hair and an impressive bust size. The other were males. She had also seen a boy with slightly long off gray hair and pink eyes, Another was a male with short brown hair with a bang covering his left eye, The last two males were that was tall with a mask and a straw hat on while the other one had a white du-rag and white t-shirt with loose short that cut off below the knee.

"Are you all...Just like me?"

"Yeah..I'm Gaara..The one tailed raccoon." Spoke Gaara. Each of the Jinchuuriki stood up hold their respective tail numbers up.

"I'm Yugito..The two tailed cat.

"The name's Yagura Shigen..The mist shinobu Toushi and the three tailed turtle..I can't believe we got tricked by that guy. We were so careless."

"I'm Han. The five tailed dolphin horse demon. Nice to finally meet most of you.

"Same here Han. Call me Utakata Shigi. I hold the six tailed slug inside me."

"Yo wassup U go by the name of Dwaynt Thompson fron the bronx but ya'll can call me the one and only Killah bee. Holla!"

"..Wow...Wait....If you are the three and five tails...Where's the four tails."

"Not here thank god..Though I don't think they take too much time before they catch him." Gaara said, As if right on cue an old man had been tossed in the warehouse. He had dusted off his hands seeing everyone him. "...I take it you are all Jinchuuriki! Nice to meet you all finally. I'm Roshi...The four tailed monkey!"

"Hello Roshi!" They all said. Bee had called out to Fuu with a whistle. "So what's you numbah girl?"

"Oh...I'm Fuu,..I hold the seven tailed Beetle."

"So the only one left is Naruto.."

"So any idea's on how to get out?" Asked Fuu.

"No..they placed a very strong sealing spell on this place...I can't use the Skukaku's power at all." Gaara stated in his monotone voice.

"..Oh no..Koukin...what do we do can't just sit here."

"We have to...or we pray when Naruto comes in that door he is the one freeing us from here." Upon hearing Yugito's statement she started to feel fear run through her body. "_Naruto...Whatever you do....Don't get caught...Save us!"_

_

* * *

_And there is it...Watch as this next suddenly action packed arc begins to unfolded to the finalization of the ten tails appearance.

Next time: Ch.42 Fox hunting Pt.2

C'mere Foxboy!

See ya next time ^ ^.


	42. Fox hunting Pt2

**Ch.42 Fox hunting Pt.2**

**C'mere Fox boy**

Dun dun duuuun. The excitement is building up already and boy is it a riot. WOO! Anyway Some mails are coming in about some things and misunderstandings about somethings. I had to go back on some of the mails and I want to clarify something. The word MIGHT is used twice in one email....When I say MIGHT I mean might. with that said I will also stick to teh mesasge from last story. I will start construction on a modified version of a character that was told me be by someone who's name I will not mention in this rant for witness protection purposes (..Fan girls...you know the deal..ravenous monsters they are!) Anyway It's time to get this started

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

As the busy halls of Rakuyou brimmed with life there as much talk amongst the students that had peaked Naruto's interests greatly. They had even mentioned his name a few times and he did not know why even though he was a bit popular. He decided to listen on some of the conversations as he made his way to Kakashi's Club room

"Hey guys did you hear? There's been a string of kidnappings all across the Kanto area. They got some some of the students which recently joined the popular schools. Apparently the police are working as best they can to find out who is going to be kidnapped. Man even after that Incident downtown yesterday they are always problems with us and the Akatsuki."

"How do you know if the kidnappers are Akatsuki. They could just be criminals trying to get a ransom on some."

"The victims have nothing in common with each other. But if you look at it this way I now it's them. I heard Gaara never made it to school today. Chinkyuu is in that club room crying her eyes out."

"That's so sad. Oh my god you think Gaara was one of those victims?"

"God forbid I'm right. If this was the work of the Akatsuki I think it's safe to assume that something real big is about to go down."

"Oh man we should do out best to make sure they don't try to kidnap anyone else here. But who would be the next victim?"

"I think I know who it would be. If this is indeed the work of the Akatsuki then they are after none other..Than Naruto Uzumaki."

"Why him? He's not a potential victim. I mean he's wicked strong but that won't give a reason why Akatsuki to snatch him from Rakuyou."

"You don't know do you. He's a Jinchuuriki, the most powerful Jinchuuriki at that."

"No way...then we better be on guard. They say the kidnappers were a man with orange piercings and ad woman with blue short hair with a flower on her head."

"Then it's settle. Rakuyou should do it's best to keep Naruto safe."

_"..Safe...Kidnap?..What the hell is going on? Something doesn't feel right!" _He thought now running to the clubroom before he opened the door. When he entered the room he saw the room was full of people. Chinkyuu, Ryomou, Houtou,Chou'un, Koumei,Kakouen, Koukin, Kan'u and Ryofu along with Sasuke were in there talking to each other. When Ryofu and Kan'u peered over Naruto they ran to him putting their arms around his body in a worried embrace.

"Oh god Naruto thank goodness you're here. I thought they had already taken you." Kan'u said with tears in her eyes.

"Sweety thank god you're safe. Oh honey!"Ryofu tightened her grip causing Naruto to gag in reflex. "Hey guys! What's going on?"

"Naruto..They got them all...Everyone of them. Gaara...Yagura...Fuu they are all gone. They had taken them somewhere close and we can't find any trace of them." Kakashi spoke with much concern.

"What? How? Why weren't the schools doing their job of protecting them?" Naruto shouted.

"They had well hidden from any detection that the security had had been in place to detect any strange chi signatures. The only thing that I know of that would under the radar is the Sharingan. Sasuke had checked Nanyo before he got here."

"This is very bad Naruto. Now that have eight of the nine Jinchuuriki they are coming after you. The headmaster is ordering all toushi in campus to be on guard. Right now we have to get you to a safe haven. That's our top priority."

"But what about the others. We have to find and set them free."

"They would already guess that. The enemy knows all about the Jinchuuriki and most likely they would have placed a chi suppressing seal in a building or something like that to house them while they hunt for the remain Jinchuuriki."

"So now what?"

"We have to get you out of here. We know if you stay here you will be a sitting duck here. I know a place that they won't find you. Even the toushi around here don't know where it is except for me. Now Ryofu you and the others stay in here and keep an eye our for the enemy. If they appear here then keep them at bay. Right now we can't afford the guardians to die. The Akatsuki might end killing you and taking your Magatama's as well. I will escort Naruto to the secret haven, Right now we need everyone to be on guard. This is no time to be getting all emotional. Rational thought is the only action here."

"I can't just leave him Kakashi. I have to be near him."

"Think Ryofu..He'll be safe there. But if you go with him there one less defender for Rakuyou. They need you here now."

"But-"

"No buts Ryofu. Right now not the time to be mushy. Let those feelings and get to thinking about how we are going to find the other Jinchuuriki."

"Kakashi-" She was stopped be Kan'u's hand on her shoulder. "He's right Ryofu...I trust that Kakashi knows what he does. He is a teacher after all and he would never endanger Naruto for any reason.

"..Kan'u."

"We need to stay here and protect Rakuyou. Seito will aid you in this fight. What say you Ryofu Housen." She looked back and Naruto who gave an agreeing nod. "..Alright...I'll leave him to you Kakashi. I really hope you know what you're doing."

"Relax..If anything..I'll always have this." He poked his covered eye. "I got just as much juice as Sasuke."

"..Naruto...baby...Please be careful."

"I will." She placed her hand on his cheek. " I love you Naruto!" Kan'u had taken his hand holding it gently. "As do I Naruto! Please be safe...Not just for our sakes but for everyone else."

"Thank you guys..."

"Alright then Naruto Let's go now. We need to leave before-" Suddenly the P.A system went off with the headmaster's voice interrupting Kakashi. "Attention Rakuyou toushi. Attention Rakuyou toushi. The enemy has been spotted a few yards from this vicinity. All toushi are to report to the school gates and engage with extreme prejudice."

"Well better get moving then. Let's go Naruto!" Kakashi went outside with the other toushi going outside with him. As they saw the gate dozens of toushi stood outside waiting for the enemy to appear. They went out the back before they saw two figures approach the crowd. One of them had stopped before the vast small armada of fighter putting out one hand. The toushi had recognize them both and went straight for them. The shadow on the left had vanished appearing behind Kakashi. They all blocked the way getting on front of Naruto.

"Stand aside. Give us Naruto Uzumaki and no one will have to get hurt." Sasuke had activated his Sharingan as well as Kakashi.

"Your not going anywhere near him bitch. If you want him you'll have to get through all of us." She only shrugged. "I warned you." She looked at the shadow with the hand in front. "Here he comes." Then out of the blue the toushi had been pushed by an invisible force all around the school. Some of them got up as the figure got closer to the school.

"Naruto you have to run! Now!" He started to make a break but the woman got in front of him. "I don't think so...Naruto Uzumaki...You are coming with me." Sheets of paper came from her sleeve and started to levitate around Naruto. He gasped knowing he may have been trapped. Some of the toushi got up pushing Naruto away from the paper trap before they themselves got encased in it. She looked back seeing other toushi surrounding her. She took out another bunch of sheets and start to fold them uniquely. She managed to forge an origami shirt sword putting it to her side. "Well I guess this is going to take a while." She charged at the toushi cutting them down one by one as she got ever closer to Naruto. He turned around seeing the shadow now producing a face. A man with short orange hair had started to come close to Naruto. The toushi that were able to get up had gotten in front of the man.

"This is as far as you go Akatsuki. We are gonna make sure you never touch him." Naruto had turned back to see the woman with her paper sword pointed at him. "Konan. Grab him. I'll deal with these pests." He put out his hand once again focusing his chi into his eyes. "Shinra...Tensei!" He uttered as a force pushed them away from Naruto. They had all landed away from Naruto. Konan had taken her other arm out throwing more paper around Naruto getting ready to enclose him. "Alright Nagato. I'm ready."

"Oh no you don't bitch!" Ryofu and Kan'u had jumped from above before Konan turned around swinging her blade. She had cut them at the waist, causing them to hit the ground with a giant thud. "RYOFU!" Houtou and Chou'un had also ran to her with blazing speed. Houtou and started to clap her hands together and make various hands signs. "Take this bitch!" She charged a chi ball running to Konan. Chou'un had taken her blade out running at Konan from the side. When they got close enough she ducked under making Houtou miss her as she came back up with a upward slice, She then came to her side countering Chou'un's blade and kicking her away.

Naruto turned to face Nagato with a stance ready to attack. "I see you have chosen to fight me. Brave but foolish. You've no chance against me." He took out a black spike from his sleeve and cut his palm. He put his bloodied hand to the ground and a runic seal surrounded his hand. "Five realm summoning" Out from nowhere came five other toushi just like him. Each were toushi that Naruto had recognized. They were the same toushi that he had fought while trying to rescue the Jinchuuriki.

"..No way...but how?"

"We're are the six paths Naruto. The toushi here are all empowered with my Rin'negan eyes. With this I am unstoppable." Two of the six paths were consisted of the deceased toushi such as, Toutaku, and Karin. The other three were unrecognizable. One was a tall woman with orange pig tails just like Ryofu, Her bust size had also matched Ryofu as well. One was a tall man with short orange hair and a slash mark in his cheek. The last one was a small woman with orange hair like all the other paths as well as a curvy waist also had a red hair band on her head. Koukin had recognized that last path.

"..Is that..Shoukyou....But..how?" The toushi he knew as Shoukyou had turned her attention to Koukin and placed her hand on the ground. "Summoning technique." She had plopped up a giant rhino with the Rin'negan as it's eyes. It charged at Koukin with all incredible speed. He jumped up from the path of the rhino's charge and coming back down with his foot to it's back.

"Got ya!" The beast had toppled over and gave a loud bellow before it got back up scratching the floor with it's foot. It ran to him again with much more speed. He started to jump back as the Animal path Shoukyou followed him. It was then that the other paths had dispersed into separate places facing the other toushi. Konan had gotten her hand and started to life the paper getting ready to cage Naruto before he had time to react. He managed to close his eyes and focus his chi as the paper had enclosed him. He had given a loud yell before the paper had started to burn away from his body. She was stunned that he was able to prevent her technique from completing. She had seen that Naruto's eyes were different. A red mark below his eye brows and horizontal slits which was strange to Konan. Nagato however was not impressed with this. "I see...your a sage...Just like that legendary dragon warrior Jiraya. Interesting!"

"Alright...It's time I put an end to this shit once and for all! Here I come!" He darted to Konan cocking his fist back. She put her blade in front of her but was shattered with it made contact with Naruto's fist. "What?"

"Get over here!" He landed a blow to her face which caused her to tumble to the ground rolling. Their fight had begun as the other toushi had engaged the enemy.

Ryofu and Kan'u had already started to do battle with Toutaku, He had started to follow Ryofu cocking his fist back before missing her hitting the wall behind her. The wall had crumbled within mere seconds before it looked back them.

"What the hell? I thought Toutaku was dead."

"He is...That Nagato must have used his Rin'negan along with a powerful resurrection technique to revive these toushi. He also mentioned that they were the six paths..If that is so then he must be one of the more powerful paths." Kan'u stated

"Yeah but which one is he?" Toutaku turned back to them cracking his knuckles. "Glad to see you again Ryofu..It's been awhile."

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I am no longer the Toutaku you know. I am the Hell realm...The path of Naraka is my special power. I possess incredible strength and I also can heal myself."

"Naraka...Then the one Koukin must be fighting is the animal path."

"That's right...But none of that matters now..I'm going to take your lives and bring Naruto back with us."

"I don't think so. You weren't able to do anything while you were alive and you won't succeed in death. Let's go Kan'u."

"Right Ryofu!" She took her spear as the ran straight for him. Kan'u came down on him with a downward swing, Missing her target as Toutaku side stepped her and aiming his fist at her face sending her flying back a few feet away from him. Ryofu came from behind him with a chi empowered fist. He also evaded her attack taking her by the collar tossing her away causing he to roll across the ground. Her skirt had a giant tear on it which had revealed her pink panties. "Damn you got stronger. That power must be from those eyes."

"Guess again. If you don't figure us out you will never defeat us."

"Then I'll have to figure you out first." Ryofu and Kan'u got up staring down at Toutaku. At the same time The one with the orange pig tails had started to fight off the twosome combination of Ryomou and Chinkyuu. They had started to take turns trying to land a blow on her but she was too fast. She would block Ryomou's foot and used her own attack to counter Chinkyuu's punch. She managed to dodged her counter while Ryomou back flipped which made her skirt flip up showing her white lace g-string. She took her fighting stance with Chinkyuu posing for her mantis style kung fu position.

"This chick is too fast. It must be those eyes." Chinkyuu stated.

"I think I should kick this up a notch then." She took the eye patch reveal her eye which was blue with a cat like pupils. The girl had looked at Ryomou keeping her eyes on the blue haired beauty. "So you want to get serious ..I will be as well..." She spoke. "I'll be letting you know that you have no chance against me. I'm impervious to all chi based attacks."

Ryomou had ran her chi through her fist as she ran straight for the woman. "Oh yeah...I can prove you wrong bitch!" She jumped up with her fist but she was blocked by the girls hand as she grabbed Ryomou's hand and pulled her in for a headlock. Ryomou then felt her energy start to leave her body. "..My body....It's getting weaker."

"Just hold still. I'll be taking your chi to boost my power. That's the power of the Preta path." She spoke sucking the energy from Ryomou body. Chinkyuu came running to the girl as it was almost done stealing the chi as she let go attempting to dodge her fist. She ducked under as gathering chi in her palm send a chi blast to Chinkyuu's chest which sent her flying into a nearby tree. Her blouse had been torn exposed her ample breasts covered in a pink bra. She panted seeing the Preta path crack it's knuckles. "...that chi blast...I know only one toushi with chi that powerful. That's Bashoku Youjou's body. So Nagato must have dug her up to use her as puppet. That means that all the toushi fighting us are nothing but puppets."

"That's right. I'm the Preta pat as I said before. I however can use the chi I suck up against my opponents. Ryomou's chi seems to pack a bit of a kick to it. Let's see how your chi feels then shall we?"

"Bring it on bitch!" Chinkyuu ran her flipping until she got in the air doing a twist and on the end to the arc planted her heel on the back of her head. Bashoku had slammed to the ground with the body slightly twitching. The Naraka Toutaku had seen what happened an put his hand on the ground. "Summoning technique." Out from the ground came a demonic creature which also possessed the Rin'negan. Ryofu and Kan'u were caught off guard seeing the creature taking Preta Bashoku into it's mouth. After a while it came back fully regenerated with it's body healed of any injuried it sustained.

"Shit...That path can revive the other ones. Ryofu you need to take that thing out!" She looked back seeing Bashoku come in front of her. Chinkyuu had ran to Ryomou's side as Ryofu began to analyze Toutaku abilities. "I see...I think I get their game now. Kan'u...That Rin'negan they have..I think it's like a shared vision. What one can see the others include that Nagato can see them also. We have to separate them more!"

"I understand." Kan'u turned to her spear and began to swing at Toutaku from side to side pushing him away from the other paths.

Chinkyuu picked up Ryomou who managed to regain her strength also decided to push back Bashoku from the others.

From the other side Houtou and Chou'un had started to fight the reanimated corpse of Karin. Her hair was orange with body piercings like the others. They had also learned the fact of the other paths shared vision and started to push her away. Karin had taken out a blade spike from her sleeve locking blades with Chou'un Katana. "I take it your another path of Nagato."

"One of the six paths of pain. Call me the Asura path, The path of emotions." She had gathered a large amount chi as she pushed away Chou'un. She threw her blade at Houtou and used the chi she gathered focusing them on her hands. She then let all of her chi out in a single beam aimed at Chou'un. The silver haired warrior barely had time to dodge the attack as her brown blouse had torn reveal her naked breasts which were slightly covered with whatever cloth was left on her shirt. Houtou had came from the side to land a critical blow to Karin before she turned around sending a chi force to Houtou which sent her back flying to a tree. Her shirt had also been torn off, She was in her white lace bra with blood escaping her mouth. She took her hand rubbing the blood from her bottom lip. "So you must be the muscle. None of the other paths shown as much power as you have."

"You analyzed me really quickly. But even with that knowledge you still can not defeat me." She jumped into the air charging her fist with a large amount of chi in her fist as she descended to Chou'un. She had stepped back evading the attack as she crashed down cracking the concrete below her.

"She's really strong! But her attacks are slow. I see she is slower with every time she uses a chi based attack..I think I know how to best her. Houtou come to me!"

"Right!" She ran to Chou'un staring down Karin. "We should use our speed against her. I want you to draw her fire while I come at her from the side. She will have to dodge me and use a counter attack with a lot of power. That's when you make your move. Use your strongest attack possible."

"I am way ahead of you sister." She ran to Karin with all her might attacking her with all the might she mustered. Karin had dodged her attacks countering with chi based techniques. Chou'un had taken her Katana and charged at Karin from the front as Houtou had her back turned. She had knocked away Houtou coming back to Karin with a chi blast that she had taken on purpose. She tumbled across the ground stopping at the wall behind her. She got up and shouted at Houtou, "NOW HOUTOU! WHILE SHE STILL HAS TO RECOVER!"

"GOT IT!" She clapped her hands and inhaled a lot of air. Karin had looked back seeing Houtou behind her. She didn't have time to react as Houtou exhaled. " HYDRO CANNON!" She blew into the air shooting a large jet stream of water from her mouth pushing Karin back into the courtyard a few yards away from him. She laid there incapacitated. "That was Yagura's best move. I managed to perfect it as we trained with each other. I know almost all of his ninja moves. How do you like them apples bitch!" She got up gathering her chi and shooting a laser beam at that knocked Houtou out.

"That was a pretty strong attack, However it was not enough to stop me. You'll have to do better then that."

"Houtou! You skank! I'll show you!" Chou'un ran to her with all her speed twisting her body swinging her katana from the side trying to cut her down. This time she was successful in her plan, The blae had penetrated the body at the heart. She pulled out her sword putting it back in it's sheath watcing the Preta path come back to the floor. Nagato had already seen the fall of one of his paths looking at his Naraka path. "Naraka realm...You know what do to!"

"Understood." Toutaku had side stepped around Kan'u running to where Asura Karin had fallen. Ryofu had already ran as fast as she could to where Toutaku had been tackling him to the ground. Another path had pushed her off. This time it was the the tall man with the slash mark on his cheek. Sasuke came to Ryofu's aid picking her up. The man stood in front of Toutaku just staring them down. "Go ahead Naraka!"

"Right human realm." Toutaku out his hands in the air getting ready to slam them in the ground. He was stopped by Koumei's fist punching him hard. She also took the human path away frome scene throwing him toward a nearby courtyard. He got up seeing Koumei panting. Kakouen went to Koumei's side getting ready to fight the human path. "Koumei..That body is Kannei from Nanyo. He must have died at some point if Nagato was able to revive him."

"That pervert? jeez of all the bodies to resurrecct why that one?"

"He has to have something special. We'll take him on."

"Right Kakouen." Koumei stood along side Kakouen. "Let's see what this path can do." It ran to them disappearing and reappearing from behind them. He cocked his fist back before Koumei and Kakouen caught it. "I see..you two are worried about your Jinchuuriki. You are also wanting to find out of I would know anything. Is that right?"

"How...did you know?"

"I can read your minds when I touch you. But other then that my power is limited to jut hand to hand combat."

"Then let's see if your up to snuff punk!" Koumei opend her palm taking him with Kakouen repeating her actions. They throw him as hardas they can toward th other side futher separating him from the others. Toutaku got up from the ground and tried to pace his hand only to be stopped by Sasuke's Chidori!

"This time..Stay dead Toutaku." He fell to the ground before him. "That's two down. Now we need to get to Naruto and get him out of here!"

Meanwhile Naruto had been exchanging blows with Konan for a while. Neither side had given any sort of edge to each other. Nagato ahd also joined the fray going against Kakashi. Their hands locked in a power struggle. Kakashi's eye never left Nagato for a second.

"So you are in possession of a Sharingan Kakashi Hatake. I've heard of someone with that eye that was not of the Uchiha. My guess is that it was a farewell gift was it?"

"You know me that much huh? That makes things much easier for me." He pushed away Nagato before he put his hand on the ground. Electricity had gathered in his right palm causing static to strike the ground some two inches away from the ground. "Lightning blade!" Nagato had put his hand out again uttering his spell. "Banshou tennin."

_"He's going to push me away. I have to get as close as I can." _But he then felt himself being pulled toward Nagato. Before he knew it he was in a choke hold with his lightning blade dying down. He took out a blade pointing it at his sternum. "You know pain as well as I Kakashi. you've suffered a great many turmoils in your life. My pain is something that is incomparable however. the schools, toushi, Destines, It's all but a repeat of past pain. We are doing nothing to change that. By using the ten tails power we can change our destiny and manage our fate. We won't have to deal with our fates as toushi. That is our goal Kakashi. All we need is the nine tails and we can changed this world for the better."

"That's very noble of you. Though if you ask me you're going about it all wrong. You are release our shackles just to palce one of your own. You think that would make this place better?"

"Don't try to swway me otherwise Kakashi. This world has no right to survive. Things like that bring only more pain. Hurt leads to loss, Loss leads to anger, anger leads to hate, Hate breeds bloodshed. And when that happens this world will have known pain at it's finest."

"You almost sound as if you know this is going to work."

"I have succeeded where others have failed. But in doing so I will be honoring their memory by achieve my goal in their name."

"So your not just crazy, Your a raving lunatic. You have any idea what kind of power that monster has. You would need a good vessel to place all that power in."

"...That's what Madara is doing." He gasped. Kakashi now knew the true meaning behind the scheme. "..You're in league with...him?"

"I always was. He thought I didn't know. My eyes never decieve me, I had seen the chi inside that mask and I knew that he was using me to achieve his goal. I too share the same goal with him and I will fight to my last breath to make sure that happens. So the world can know true pain before peace."

"Your a sick man you know that?"

"That depends on how you look at it...From my perspective...I'm god!" He plunged the chi spike inside his stomach. Naruto had seen Nagato and Kakashi, All he saw was Kakashi hit the ground with a dark blade through his midsection.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Before Naruto ahd time to react Nagato clapped his hands together. "Chibaku tensei!" He opened his palms shooting a black chi ball hitting Naruto. Naruto looked at himself before looking at Nagato. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"You are about to find out." He spoke in a monotone voice. Before he knew it rocks had started to break apart and gathering toward him. He was fighting the small peices of earth to keep them off but they kept right on coming until larger rocks had encased him in a small meteor like boulder. everyone had seen what happened to Naruto but only Kan'u and Ryofu had reacted. Ryofu had charged her chi blast aimed at the rocky cocoon that Naruto was in before Preta Bashoku had held her cop style draning her of any excess chi. "Let me go! You bitch!"

"No can do. Konan grab him. We are leaving!"

"YOUR NO LEAVING THIS PLACE ALIVE WITCH!" Kan'u ran to Konan and sliced her before Konan had reached the boulder. But Kan'u did not see any blood but instead paper sheets had been scattered all over the place. Before they knew Nagato had called for His Animal path to come forth. Koukin had ran after her but he has sustained some pretty good injuries from his fight with her. Shoukyou had placed her hands on the ground looking at the others. "Summoning technique." The otherb two remaining paths ahd appeared before them with the preta path Bashoku holding the boulder over her shoulder. "Let's go Konan."

"Right!" Konan ran to Nagato's side before they had faded away from sight! Ryofu and Kan'u had a gotten to them too late as they vanished with Naruto. Ryofu had kneeled to the ground crying her eyes out. Kan'u had also held Ryofu letting her sorrow out with her.

"NO!..NOO!..NARUTO!! NARUTOOOO...COME BAAACK...COME BAAAAACK!" She had taken Kan'u's embrace as they cried together. Everyoen had tried their best but they were unable to save Naruto from their clutches. Koumei had also gotten to Kakashi picking up hisd head. "...He's badly wounded..We have to get to the infirmary." Chou'un had taken Kakashi from her putting him over her shoulder. "Let's go..We need to attend all the wounded here." They went back inside Rakuyou to heal their wounded and check for any fatalities.

**Inside Rakuyou Infirmary**

Kakashi was in bed wit the rest of the group mourning for the loss of Naruto. They had ben sulking for hours while Kakashi was getting treated.

"....I guess we lost that one."

"..I failed." Ryofu uttered. "..I failed to protect him. I wasn't strong enough....I wasn't strong at all.....*sniff*...I....I want him back!" She had placed her head back on Kan'u shoulder crying her eyes out.

"I know Ryofu..We all do....It's okay...we will get him back." Koumei stood up bothered about Ryofu and Kan'u. "Will you two stop it. Crying isn't gonna hep any. I for one will not sit here with a bunch of whiny little babies. I am gonna Naruto and the others, Who ever wants to come with me then go ahead. Otherwise stay in your little corners in that fetal position."

"Koumei lighten up. It's not their fault of ours that this happened...We are all on edge cause we got complacent....I know how they feel Koumei....Cause...I miss my little brother." Houtou shouted.

"Oh and do you have a plan tits McGee?"

".....I."

"Didn't think so...I'm going out there and if no one is coming then I'm gonna do this myself."

"Koumei please..Now is not the time to act brash." Chou'un retorted.

"Then what the hell do you suggest. You've been out of the loop for a while now. how come you let your Jinchuuriki get away huh...And your the one talking about being brash?"

"That has nothing to do this conversation."

"Then shut up! Keep your shit to yourself. I'm not gonna cry about Han being taken away...I'm not."

"Koumei...Give it a rest." Sasuke groaned. "I know you want to go play hero but you need to stop rambling dumb shit. You don't have a clue where they went anyway do you?"

"Well...I....." She turned away.." You don't know Sasuke."

"I know your full of shit!"

"SHUT UP SASUKE!"

"KOUMEI! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ryofu shouted. ".Ryofu!"

"You think I'm not think about how I'm trying to figure out something huh? You think I'm not trying to find a way to get him back...I failed to keep him safe and now he might even...I'm not gonna say it,But I promised that I would always be there and I wasn't strong enough for that. You wanna talk about doing something. Keep your fucking opinions to yourself! I don't wanna hear anything unless it brings back my Naruto!.." She kneeled to the ground holding her head in her hands. "I want him in my arms again..I want him with me.....Oh god please.....please...Bring him back.......I can't live without him. I just can't..." Koumei kneeled down patting her head. "...I'm sorry....I....I just wanted to do something..I know how you feel Ryofu..I miss Han too....We all miss our friends.......It's just that I don't want to show any weakness....I..." She started to breakdown putting her head on top of Ryofu. Chinkyuu had also came to Ryofu's side patting her shoulders. "...Ryofu...We'll get them back...we have to....It's our job as guardians to do just that..." Ryofu looked up seeing Chinkyuu smiling. "Friends stick together to the end right.." Ryofu had rubbed the tears from her eyes. "..Yeah."

"Alright then...What do you say guys? Are you in?" Everyone nodded with Chinkyuu. Suddenly the door slammed opened scaring everyone inside. They now stared at two people panting at the entrance, Minato and Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina looked directly at Ryofu with a rage not even an angry tiger can ever hope to match.

**"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SON?"**

* * *

Aww yeah...Mama to the rescue. What's going to happen now that Kushina and Minato do now that their only child had been taken away from them. Find out when the next chapter comes out

Next time: Ch.43 Fox hunting Pt3

Hell hath no fury

See ya on Monday guys ^ ^.


	43. Fox hunting Pt3

**Ch.43 Fox hunting Pt3  
**

**Hell hath no fury**

Well Nothing new to report today. Just the same as usual. We're almost done here guys. I suspect that things will wrap up around Chapter 49 or maybe even chapter 50...I don't really know I'm just guessing this crap. Anyway that's all. Also good reviews so far. This has been a pleasure being able to write this story out for the masses. Oh yeah I got a six day work week next week for Valentine's day (-_-)". It's going to kick my ass so hard..Damn you Holiday pay...DAMN YOU TO HELL! Oh yeah I almost forgot...SAINT KICKED ASS! WOO! 31 to 17. In your face Payton. (I spelled it that way on purpose...Unless it supposed to be spell that way...:P)

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

**Last time**

_"..I failed." Ryofu uttered. "..I failed to protect him. I wasn't strong enough....I wasn't strong at all.....*sniff*...I....I want him back!" She had placed her head back on Kan'u shoulder crying her eyes out._

_"I know Ryofu..We all do....It's okay...we will get him back." Koumei stood up bothered about Ryofu and Kan'u. "Will you two stop it? Crying isn't gonna help anyone. I for one will not sit here with a bunch of whiny little babies. I am gonna Naruto and the others, Who ever wants to come with me then go ahead. Otherwise stay in your little corners in that fetal position."_

_"Koumei lighten up. It's not their fault of ours that this happened...We are all on edge cause we got complacent....I know how they feel Koumei....Cause...I miss my little brother." Houtou shouted._

_"Oh and do you have a plan tits McGee?"_

_".....I."_

_"Didn't think so...I'm going out there and if no one is coming then I'm gonna do this myself."_

_"Koumei please..Now is not the time to act brash." Chou'un retorted._

_"Then what the hell do you suggest. You've been out of the loop for a while now. how come you let your Jinchuuriki get away huh...And your the one talking about being brash?"_

_"That has nothing to do this conversation."_

_"Then shut up! Keep your shit to yourself. I'm not gonna cry about Han being taken away...I'm not."_

_"Koumei...Give it a rest." Sasuke groaned. "I know you want to go play hero but you need to stop rambling dumb shit. You don't have a clue where they went anyway do you?"_

_"Well...I....." She turned away.." You don't know Sasuke."_

_"I know your full of shit!"_

_"SHUT UP SASUKE!"_

_"KOUMEI! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ryofu shouted. ".Ryofu!"_

_"You think I'm not think about how I'm trying to figure out something huh? You think I'm not trying to find a way to get him back...I failed to keep him safe and now he might even...I'm not gonna say it,But I promised that I would always be there and I wasn't strong enough for that. You wanna talk about doing something. Keep your fucking opinions to yourself! I don't wanna hear anything unless it brings back my Naruto!.." She kneeled to the ground holding her head in her hands. "I want him in my arms again..I want him with me.....Oh god please.....please...Bring him back.......I can't live without him. I just can't..." Koumei kneeled down patting her head. "...I'm sorry....I....I just wanted to do something..I know how you feel Ryofu..I miss Han too....We all miss our friends.......It's just that I don't want to show any weakness....I..." She started to breakdown putting her head on top of Ryofu. Chinkyuu had also came to Ryofu's side patting her shoulders. "...Ryofu...We'll get them back...we have to....It's our job as guardians to do just that..." Ryofu looked up seeing Chinkyuu smiling. "Friends stick together to the end right.." Ryofu had rubbed the tears from her eyes. "..Yeah."_

_"Alright then...What do you say guys? Are you in?" Everyone nodded with Chinkyuu. Suddenly the door slammed opened scaring everyone inside. They now stared at two people panting at the entrance, Minato and Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina looked directly at Ryofu with a rage not even an angry tiger can ever hope to match._

**_"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SON?"_**

**Meanwhile (Uhh..I didn't do it Kushina...Honest)**

When Nagato finally came to the warehouse where he had stowed away the others Jinchuuriki he placed the rocky cocoon on the ground causing it to break off. They others gasped watching Naruto tumble out of the earth shell unconscious.

"Wake him up...We have work to do." Nagato said slamming the door behind him walking out of the building. Fuu and Yugito rushed to his side trying to get him back to life. "Naruto...Naruto wake up!...Are you alright? Naruto!" Fuu shook him trying to make the blond stir. he did so asfter about shirt while, his eyes blinked faintly from the light that had been bothering him. He saw Fuu and Yugito's sillhouette which made him think he may have been saved.

"Guys..You got out?...That's great!"

"..Umm No Naruto...We didn't escape...you got caught." He got up seeing himself surrounded by the other Jinchuuriki, His eyes also picked up the fact that he was inside some small building which made him get up in a panic. "GAH! What the hell?..Where am I?"

"Your in Jinchuuriki state Penitentary. We're your inmates." Utakata spoke sarcastically. Naruto looked around seeing the other Jinchuuriki just sitting there. "...They got you all yoo?...Damn....This is big setback."

"Yeah it is Naruto. How did they get you? I figured you would have found us by now." Gaara stated.

"They got to me first..That Nagato...He's strong...Too strong for our own good. So was that other girl."

"Naruto are th others alright?" Fuu asked. "What about Koukin is he alright?"

"They tried their best...But we just could beat him. Pein is really powerful, we even had him outnumbered and we still lost."

"Oh.....So I guess..They're"

"They're still alive. We managed only to kill two of his bodies."

"Bodies?" Yugito inquired.

"Yeah...he used six bodies of fallen toushi which were infused with his chi. All of them were puppets on an invisible chi network. Those eyes were even more powerful. He was able to see everything even when they wer out of each others' line of sight. Somehow he was able to see through their eyes."

" I know that power. It was the unique power of his Magatama. Belonging to the first toushi to introduce his teachings to us all...The Rikuo sennin..The sage of the six paths. He was in possession of the most powerful eyes capable of mastering any technique as well as unleash the power of the elements. He would also be to use any technique he willed making no kekkei gekai out of reach. The Rin'negan." Han spoke

"That's what he called it...But Sasuke's eyes are the best I know. He's got the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"The Sharingan or even the legendary Byakugan are no match for those eyes. His eyes are the first visual toushi technique to exists therefore the father of both of those eyes." Han had crossed his arms looking at the ground. "I would think he used some sort of soul link technique for the power of his shared vision."

"So that's how he did it." Naruto clenched his fist. "If we had known that earlier...We would have." Suddenly the door opened revealing Konan coming in. "Everyone...It's time."

Everyone looked at each other before getting up standing next to Naruto. " Look lady whatever it is your planning you aren't going to use us..We'd rather die than bring that thing back into this world." She let her sleeve out forming shackled out sheets of paper. The cuffs had clamped themselves on th each of their wrists with the end being cuffed to Konan. "Let's go. This paper has the same seal that was surpressing you in that building. You won't sue your powers here." Naruto only utterd curses before she yanked the chain pulling him toward her. They walked outside going toward a van which was being driven by a orange mask with spirals on. The only hole in the mask showed nothing inside."

"Hey you got 'em. The boss said we should stick 'em in the back. He's already got the dragin user ready for the sealing process."

"Good Tobi!" She opened the back pushing Naruto and the others inside. "Now stay in there and no talking. I want quiet during this drive." She went in the passanger seat as they drove away.

On mount Chi-bi Nagato and Zetsu had preped a man with short black hair and a long chain flail on his side. The end of the chain was attached wit ha metal ball with spikes all around it. Zetsu continued to look at the stone that Madara had given him and saw it glowing a very bright blue. "so this is the dragon user we needed. Those other toushi at those other schools had those uncontrolled dragons. They wouldn't handle the ten tails at all. Escpecially that Nanyo leader. She's a complete idioit, That Seito bookworm was no good either. The only thing they were good for was getting knocked out."

"You didn't take advantage of them did you?"

"I'm not a pedophile. Not my ball park Nagato."

**"No but you were thinking it. You were oogle that nerdy bookworm's boobs like they were candy."**

"Would you stop ostracizing me? It's not funny."

"Zestu...Stop arguing with yourself. Now. Go make sure Tobi get's here.." He had taken off some ropes with special paper around a large boulder. He then placed his hand on the rock putting a suppression seal on it. Zetsu had already faded into the shadows leaving Nagato with the young man. "Now...Oniryuu Akabushi. I don't know if you understand everything but this is very important. You were chosen to receive incredible amount of power. Are you certain you want to do this."

"Yeah I am. Madara said I'd be needed for something like this someday. I was just waiting for the right moment. But I didn't know you'd be able to come for me so soon. I wasn't reallyt sure about all this before Madara assured me I'd be alot stronger than ever before."

"I see...In any case it seems you are ready. When they get here I will begin the extraction of the the tailed beasts."

"Right Nagato...by the way..How did you get them all? I would have thought you had co horts for all of this."

"I did...and they had given their lives for this moment. That's why we are doing this...to honor their sacrifice."

"I see...Well then." He turned to the rock staring at it intently. "Let's see powerful I can really be."

When the van pulled up to a metal chain link fence Zetsu had came from the ground opening the gates. "'Bout time you got here Tobi.

"Hey I forgot to take a left turn at Albuquerque. It wasn't my fault, Konan didn't even want to ask for directions."

"Jut ge them out Tobi. We've no time to lose." Konan got out of the van going to the back. She opened up seeing the Jinchuuriki waiting for her to pop out. She hav redone her shackles on their wrists and pulled them a bit. "Get out..We got a lot of work to do."

"Bitch!" Some of them uttered. They all got out walking toward the big hill where Nagato had been waiting for them. Fuu had looked at the downtrotten looks on everyone, paying special attention to Naruto. "..Naruto...hey...I just wanted you to know tha it wasn't your fault. We just got careless that's all."

He looked back with his eyes almost piercing her souls. "That careless is gonna get us killed Fuu...That's why it's my fault...We failed." He looked back to the ground watching his feet taking those fateful steps on to the hill meeting with Nagato and a young man Naruto didn't recognize.

"Who the hell is he?"

"I'm Oniryuu Akabushi. I come from Ryoshuu Academy. You must all be the Jinchuuriki Madara spoke of."

"Madara..where is he?"

"Right here!" They all looked at Tobi. This time Naruto saw the whole in the mask with a single Sharingan. "...Impossible...Uncle Madara...You did."

"Yes I escaped that god forsaken prison in Konoha. Those fools thought they were able to keep me in forever. I didn't think so." Nagato had came to Madara's side which gained his attention. "It was about time you showed up Madara. Everything's prepared."

"I was wondering when you were going to drop the ignorance act Nagato. Those eye are powerful indeed."

"There was never a dull moment with you Madara."

"Well then...Let's begin then shall we?" They looked at the Jinchuuriki as the paper had released the grip returning back to Konan's sleeve. "Konan place them around the summong circle facing the stone. Oniryuu you will be in the center of the circle. Nagato..Begin the summoning."

"Understood." He opened his hands putting it on the ground revealing a runic circle around his. "Summon technique." An earth quake had started to shatter the ground behind him turning everyone's attention toward Nagato. Suddenly a statue that had nine pupil-less eyes grew from ground with two hands with fingers point up. Madara and Konan had gone to the Index and thumb as Nagato had placed his hands on the ground again. "Summoning technique." His bodies had again appeared in front of Nagato. He saw the paths get on top of the right hand covering almost all the fingers. Nagato had also taken his positions on the right had with them.

"Now we begin the extraction." They all put up their hands together as Nagato focused his eyes on the statue's face. "Sealing art: Nine Phantom dragons." All of a sudden a blue bubbling aura came from the mouth of the statue engulfing the Jinchuuriki and Oniryuu which levitated them from the ground. As they were being lifted by some invisible force nine dragon like effigies poured from the mouth each going inside their mouth. An aura had came from the bottom covering Oniryuu as the dragon effigies sucked out all of the chi from them. A green chi stream came from their mouths as it was later seen going into the mouth of the statue. Soon the pupils had started to form inside the eye and the green aura had started to surround Oniryuu. They kept of their concentration as the beast's chi energy had begun to drain from the Jinchuuriki's bodies.

"This is not going to take long Nagato. At most it will take us a couple of hours to transfer all of the tailed beasts chi into that dragon user. In that time we will relinquish the power from them, Those nine toushi are going to be mere shells of their former selves. The Konjin Spirits inside of them will all be within this young boy. As the newly revived...Juuma."

**At the Hospital**

"Alright where is he?..Where the hell is my son. SOME BETTER TALK OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'll RIP YOU ALL IN HALF!" Kushina looked at each one of them who never made eye contact with her. Minato had also looked at her putting his hand on he shoulder. "Kushina they aren't going to talk if you yell at them like that."

"BULLSHIT! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY BOY! I WANT TO KNOW WHERE IS NARUTO RIGHT NOW! IF NONE OF YOU TELL ME WHAT I WANNA KNOW YOUR ALL DEAD! NOW WHERE IS MY SON?"

"...I'm sorry.." Ryofu finally spoke up gaining her attention. "So where is he guardian. I thought you were supposed to protect him! Where is he?"

"...I'm so sorry...I tried my best...It just wasn't good enough.."

"You not telling me what I want to hear. Ryofu you better not tell me something stupid unless you have a death wish."

"Kushina....I failed to protect him...I'm so sorry..Please forgive me!"

"....What are you saying...Where's my son...Where's my Naruto?" She saw Ryofu tear up kneeling. ".....Kushina....please..I wasn't strong enough. I could stop them."

"..........." Kushina was at a loss for words.

"He was too strong..We couldn't beat him at all."

"You better not tell me he was kidnapped...Don't tell me that Ryofu.."

"He was-"

"YOU BETTER NOT FUCKING TELL ME THE AKATSUKI HAS HIM RYOFU. I SWEAR IN EVERYTHING HOLY YOU BETTER TELL ME HE'S AT YOUR HOUSE DOING SOMETHING."

"I'm so sorry Kushina."

"I TRUSTED YOU...I TRUSTED HIS LIFE TO YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU DO IT?"

"Mother Kushina please we tried our best but the enemy was not-"

"KAN'U YOU SHUT THAT TRAP UP BITCH! YOU SHOULD HAVE HELPED HER. YOUR JUST AS MUCH GUILTY AS SHE IS! HOW COULD YOU LET MY ONLY CHILD GET TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU LIKE THAT? HOW CAN YOU HUH? YOU FUCKERS BETTER FIND A WAY TO GET MY SON BACK OR SO HELP I'M RIPPING OUT YOUR HEARTS!"

"Kushina dear please. Surely there was something out of their control."

"MINATO HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS? NARUTO'S BEEN KIDNAPPED...My son...He's gone!" She started to tear up with her as Minato had embraced her. " Dear..I know how you feel...I'm just as upset as you are but I understand it. Listen...We'll get him back...Just be strong right now."

"..He's not with me Minato..I want my son back. I want him back with me....." Ryofu had gotten up rubbing the water from her eyes. "..Kushina..please understand.....I feel the same way about myself...I didn't want to accept it but I'm a complete failure. I screwed up badly and I know that. I want to redeem myself by bringing Naruto back. Please.....Let me seek your forgiveness by doing that."

"Ryofu.." She looked at Ryofu seeing the determination in her eyes. "Kushina Uzumaki I want to bring him into your arms...and mine."

"..You realize I'll still beat you half to death for letting him get taken away." Kushina had rubbed her face off as well. " I know...You won't see me as nothing more than some cheap girl wanting to get into his bed."

"No Ryofu....Come here!" She motioned her over with her open arms. " I don't see you that way." Ryofu came into her arm feeling the warmth of her body. It felt just like Naruto only more feminine. "Ryofu I really don't see you the way you think I do. I actually saw you as someone capable of being by Naruto's side.....You too Kan'u..You're like the daughters I never had."

"Thanks Kushina...I promise I'll redeem myself. I won't let you down."

"I expect you to do your best. Kan'u you two too. You are coming to help us too." Kan'u bowed to her. " I will not fail you again honorable mother."

"Wait Kushina...I want to go too." Sasuke stepped up. Kushina turned to him nodding. "Good Sasuke. I'm glad you are here. Mikoto sends her regards."

"I know. Tell her and My dad I said hi."

"I will...."

"Wait what about us. We wanna help too." Koumei spoke up. "The rest of you should stay here and keep an eye out."

"No way...we wanna go with you. Our Jinchuuriki are there getting who knows what to them. Miss Naruto's mother I want to go with you!" Houtou and the rest got up wanting to show their enthusiasm to get their Jinchuuriki.

"If you all go some of you might not make it back. Are you sure you want to go down this path." They all looked at her and nodded with their fists on the air. "HELL YEAH!"

"Well then...Honey..We might need to bring another car."

"Right Kushina."

"No need Kushina. I got my car. I can fit about 5 of them. The other four can ride with you."

"Then get your asses in gear. We're going to Mount Chi-bi." They all ran out leaving a soar Kakashi. "Well at least I didn't get yelled at by an angry mother." But much to his chagrin Kushina had popped in looking at Kakashi. "Oh yeah I forgot I'm collecting your head for letting my son be used as an errand boy for this school." She came back outside meeting with her husband and the other toushi leaving Kakashi with a lump in his throat.

"...I stand corrected." A sweat dropped from the back of his head.

**Back to Mt. Chi-bi**

They had been at it for a some time now. It seems that they were halfway done with the extraction. Five to the nine eyes were closed as the aura around Oniryuu absorbing all of the chi.

"We've been at this for a while now. This should have been done by now Madara." Zetsu sounded tired.

"It would have been faster if none of the other members had died. Their chi energy would have made this almost instant but this is the best we got. Nagato even lost two of his six paths to those toushi. For now you'll have to keep at it like this Zetsu."

**"Yeah but even still this is almost ridiculous. It's like trying to put a bug puzzle back together with the piece not fitting in place right. Don't you have spare corpses for Nagato to use. you managed to gather up those dead toushi for his necromancy technique. Honestly this is taking too long."**

"Zetsu have some patience with this. We are almost done with getting the six tails inside him. Oniryuu should be able to hold out for this much." As he spoke another pupil had appeared with another surge of chi going into Oniryuu. "Ah see? Now that he's done the seven tails should be getting ready pretty soon." He continued to focus getting the chi inside the statue sealing the chi inside it's new vessel. Once again a surge of energy come to Oniryuu hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"Alright now keep it up everyone. We are almost home free. Soon we will be able to revive the ten tails using this boy as the Jinchuuriki. The rest of it's chi is inside that stone. When this extraction is complete we will have Oniryuu put his hand on the stone that will absorb the rest of his chi."

"Very well then. We will continue on with this extraction." They focused their own chi on the statue as a liquid like tube sucked out the chi from their bodies.

"This is going as planned so far. I think we will be able to be done very soon." Madara spoke as another eye had appeared sending another shockwave to Oniryuu. His body then started to form a seal in his belly. Three tomoe had formed there in his belly with a wavy like circle about the tomoe which started to change his body. He had had started to exhume some physical changes that include his eyes turning red with circles around his pupil. Sharingan like tomoe had formed within the circles along with claws that formed in his hands, His teeth also became fanged resembling almost like a saber tooth cat shooting down half an inch under his mouth.

"This is going better then I planned. Now we must focus harder. The eight tails is next."

**To the guardians.**

Both cars had pulled up near the entrance of the mout Chi-bi national park. They are shocked seeing a giant glowing statue with something inside the green aura bubble.

"..What the hell is that?" Koumei asked.

"Gedo Mazo. The demonic statue of the outer path. ...This is the statue summoned by someone in possession of the Rin'negan." Kushina explained.

_"..Nagato..I'm going to finish this once and for all."_ Ryofu had clenched her fists in her rage looking at the statue. She knew that they had no time to lose now. She knew that over there her life was there and she was going to get it back, Violently if necessary.

"Alright everyone. The enemy is powerful but that won't stop us. If you all fought Pien before then you should have remember how he attacks. He might have those resurrected toushi seeing as thought they need a lot of chi to take out the beasts spirits inside them. If we make a stand this is the place to do it."

"Right!" They all shouted running toward their destiny. This was the final stand that would either save this world...Or die trying.

In another part of town Tsunade had been sipping on her tea worryingly she had heard everything from Hakufu as she sat there thinking about how they had been so careless. Suddenly Rikuson came inside panting.

"My lady Kushina and the others have made it to mount Chi-bi. They are ready to engage the Akatsuki. What should we do."

"There's nothing we can do now Rikuson. All of our hope now lies in those toushi to pull through. I just hope they succeed. I had sent her there secretly after Hakufu told me what happened. But then again I do have my doubts."

"Why is that My lady? you don't think they stand a chance against them?"

"It's not that I am worried about..It's the release of that beast that sends shivers down my spine."

"But we have to believe my lady. It's the only thing w have left to give to them."

"I know...I do believe in them....But is that alone enough?"

"It has to be. You are a senju My lady. That's your niece and step nephew there along with the nine guardians. I know that they can pull through. I just know it."

"That's thinking positively for a change Rikuson."

"Anytime My lady. So what now?"

"We do what you suggested. We believe in them, even if it's all we can do for now I want to put my faith in them all...they are after all the destines ones. The chosen toushi that will keep this world safe from annihilation."

"..Lady Tsunade." She sipped her tea looking at the ceiling once again.

**Back to the action (beginning)**

By the time they got there they had seen the statue's light fade. Kushina knew all too well what that meant to her. "Hurry. They're already done with the extraction."

"Shit! Hang on Naruto!"

"I'm coming Yagura. Big sister is coming.

"Hang on Gaara..I'm almost there."

"You better be alive Bee. For Naruto's sake you better be."

"Tiny Koumei's coming for ya! hold on!"

"Yugito you have to be alive."

"Utakata. Hold on..I'm almost there."

"I promised Sasame that I would protect you Roshi. And protect you I shall."

"Fuu...Please be alive." They all ran to see all of the Jinchuuriki on the floor. They also saw Madara next to a young man behind a rock which had a rope with specially cut paper on it.

"You are too late toushi...The extraction is complete. Those Jinchuuriki are all intents and purposes dead." They all ran to get to the bodies of the Jinchuuriki. Kushina and Minato along with Sasuke stared down Zetsu, Konan, Nagato and his bodies with Madara.

"Ah Sasuke. You've grown a lot since I last saw you. How have you been?"

"Madara....I'll kill you for this." He activated his Sharingan as Madara's Sharingan had turned on as well. "I see your Sharingan has gotten stronger. Have you been able to use Itachi's powers at all?"

"Don't you talk to me about Itachi Madara. It's your fault he left the clan in the first place. I will avenge my clan and kill you where you stand." He stretched out his hand gathering lightning chi into his palm.

"Chidori...You managed to master that attack well I presume. Too bad you'll never hurt me with it!"

"Wanna bet?" He ran to Madara as he passed his Chidori right through him. But oddly enough that was all he did, Sasuke didn't even touch him as his body literally went right through him. "What the?"

"I told you. You can't touch me Sasuke. Not even Fugaku had a chance against me. It took someone well endowed with a wood elemental chi to stop me. And Hashirama is already dead."

"That what I thought too! But I know a secret! Tsukuyomi!" He turned on is Mangekyo Sharingan to send Madara in a dark realm. He looked around and saw only Sasuke. He had already drawn a long blade from a holster. "In this realm I can command the space time dimension. Your little jutsu won't work here. The next time I pass through you...Blood is coming out!"

"I see...Well then I think I don't have to hold back." Soon his Mangekyo Sharingan activated dispelling the genjutsu. "That was easy enough. You still don't have any real mastery of Tsukuyomi. You need more practice Sasuke."

"Damn YOU!" He ran to Sasuke with his fists passing through him time after time. "You are getting weak Sasuke." He only cocked his fist back, Sending a chi blast to Sasuke sending him rolling across the ground. Meanwhile Kushina and Minato had already stared at Konan and Nagato.

"Alright bitch. You had the gull to lay a hand on my son. I'll rip your uterus out and shove it down your throat."

"I see where Naruto get's his attitude from. You are very brash for a mother. Bet it was hard for him to grown up with you."

"You bitch! I'll make you eat those words. " She charged to Konan as they engaged in battle. Minato had already gotten out a strange knife that was edged different. It had a long blade with two smaller blades coming from the side, Taking out several of theses knives he threw them across the ground making them stick to the dirt.

"Well I guess you are a very strong user of knives. This is the first time you've fought someone like me then is it?"

"Not exactly!" He teleported in front of him hitting Nagato in the stomach before teleporting to the other paths. He knocked them out one by one driving his fists into their sternum causing them to hit the ground hard. Nagato had gotten up seeing the other paths knocked out cold.

"That was some speed you got there."

"You know this was the reason why they called me the leaf's yellow flash." He started to gather a chi ball in his hand which was infused with wind power. Nagato had also seen the same attack being used by Naruto.

"So you taught him that Rasengan. It's powerful I'll say that. But it's nothing compared to me." Minato charged with all of his might before teleporting away from his sight. He came fron behind him pushing the chi attack almost hitting him. "RASENGAN!"

"Shinra tensei." He had managed to push Nagato away from him which sent him tumbling a few feet off. He got up wiping the blood from his body. "That technique...So you are the descendant of the Rikudo sennin preacher aren't you?"

"In a manner of speaking." Minato had closed his eyes reopening them to his sage mode eyes. "This is gonna me very interesting."

* * *

FIGHT TIME WOO!. The action continues tomorrow guys, This is the climatic moment you've all been waiting for, next chapter is going to kick ass. Fine out what happens next.

Next time; Ch.44 Juuma the angel of silence

See ya next time ^ ^.


	44. Juuma the angel of silence

**Ch.44 Juuma the angel of silence**

Well it seems I've been receiving some hate mail from some of the community member's about some of the pairing *shudder* issues. I really hate using that word. Anyway they've been telling me the same usual bullshit. It's from those fanatical Naru(insert woman here) people. /sigh I guess my lucky no hate mail had to run out someday. To reply to all of those e-mails I will have to doll out the harshness. Alright here we go

**"FUCK OFF!"**

Anyway some great reviews coming from the fans. But sadly this is as all good things it must come to an end. This tale is exception folks. With this the next few chapter I will have to put this to a close. With that in mind I will come up with another tale that will be a crossover as the last time...Maybe it will be a cross over of not one...not two...but maybe even three different things. I know how I am going to do that too. I've been thinking about it for a while now. I'll do the unveiling after this story is all done. With that said:

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

Madara and Sasuke had continued their battle with Sasuke still passing through him. He had been trying his best to hit him but to no avail.

"I see you don't give up so easily Sasuke." He started to make his way to Oniryuu. His body limp from having all of the power inside him. Sasuke stopped him from getting his hands on the unconscious man, Pulling him away toward the rock. "I don't think so. Your not going to awaken that thing."

"Oh I didn't have to...You just did that for me!" He looked at Madara questioningly before looking behind him. Oniryuu's hand had touched the stone emitting a green aura which started to glow around him. Sasuke had charged with his Chidori attempting to crush the boulder before any energy had gotten to him.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" He jumped up wit his Chidori heading straight for the boulder but by the time he destroyed it Oniryuu got up with his head down. "...I see....Sasuke didn't make it in time." Sasuke looked on seeing his body start to twitch. "..What the hell?"

"Sasuke do you even know who this is?"

"What the hell is going here."

"I'll take that as a no then, He's a dragon user Oniryuu Akabushi. His body provides the perfect vessel for none other than the original Konjin. The first to emerge to this world. This one will not require a toushi guardian to release it's power. He can do it all by himself."

"..Do you mean? This guy's a Jinchuuriki now?"

"The Jinchuuriki for the original Konjin...That will reshape this world in my image. Meet...Juuma....The ten tailed cyclops." All of a sudden a green bubbling aura had started to surface around him. It sprouted a tail almost twice the length of his body and two long ears. He looked up at Sasuke with his unique eyes. It then raised his hand pointing it up.

"So it has begun...the beginning of the end."A small chi ball started to form in his palm, the power of this ball slowly building up. Sasuke's eyes were able to the horrendously humongous amount of his body. "What the hell. Such power! I've never seen anything like it...Just what makes you think you can control it." Before Madara could answer him Oniryuu turned around letting his chi ball shot out in a giant beam right in front of him. Sasuke saw the this beam didn't pass through Madara at all. He had taken the full force of the attack without any even trying to escape. "...you killed him."

"...Humans..." He uttered. "I hate humans." He looked at Sasuke with his eyes again. Suddenly he found himself surrounded in darkness standing before Oniryuu."

"..Hey...What are you doing?"

"I really hate humanity. They are nothing but parasites. They destroy everything around them and when they can they destroy themselves...war...death...genocide....Human's are solely responsible for all of this. They even tried to use me for this."

"Oniryuu...Can you hear me? What are you trying to say?"

"The Oniryuu you see here is nothing more then a lifeless body. I'm the one speaking parasite."

"..You're the ...ten tails?"

"You know nothing of my hatred for this god forsaken race. I've waited for the day some human would be stupid enough to release me from that prison and bring me back here. Long have I waited for the day I would take revenge on humanity and my so called human's who had betrayed me by doing this...Now I will fulfill the deed that I never finish 1800 years ago...Listen well human. After I am done with this world...Everything you ever know..Everything you've ever loved...is at an end." As the darkness left Sasuke he closed his eyes letting a dark red light overtake him. His body was fading into the light consuming him completely.

"Shit...He's about to awaken that thing. I have to stop him." He closed his left eye and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. Konan and the others had stopped their fighting seeing the light emanating from Oniryuu.

"This is it...the Juuma will now awaken and destroy us all." Nagato stated looking at the light.

"Where's Madara? Did Sasuke kill him already?" Minato saw only Sasuke there, He thought he had done in Madara

"Juuma had eradicated him. I see no trace of his chi."

"..So that means...It's loose."

"Right. I'll be doing my job now." He ran to the light grabbing a seal tag from his pocket. Minato had pursued him attempting to catch him. Neither two men had gotten their in time as the light faded causing a crater to form around the area where it disappeared. What they had seen was a woman with long red hair tied in a long pony tail. He had on a long sleeve white blouse with a long skirt, Her eyes were the same as Sasuke's with the exceptions of the the circle which went through the tomoe and the blue iris.

"Is this the true Konjin? But how did it awaken without a guardian?"

_**"I need not any one to release me human. I'm the first of the Konjin....Most of you have given me the name fallen one....but it is you humans who are fallen from grace. I will purge this earth clean of all humans. You do not deserve to live for your sins. You humans have betrayed me for the last time."**_

"What are you talking about?" Minato asked.

_**"Do not seek to ask me anything to sway me. I will fall for your deception anymore. Now be cleansed from this land. Feel the wrath of god!" **_She levitated from the ground floating above everyone. She eyed the toushi which had been with the Jinchuuriki smirking at then. She especially saw Ryofu with Naruto in her hands. _**"I hope you had a happy love human. This is the last time you'll be together now."**_

She looked at Naruto watching his body still not moving his eyes. "Naruto wake up...Wake up please..We need you..we need you now! Hurry!..Everyone wake them up. We have to stop her before she kills us all." They all started to shake the lifeless bodies attempting to bring them back to life. But Ryofu was and others were unable to wake them up. Sasuke had gotten in front of Juuma. _**"You think you can stop me! You have no power over me."**_

"Yes I do.." Still with his right eye open he focused his chi into his Mangekyo Sharingan. "AMATERASU!" Suddenly black flame had engulfed her entire body. She started to scream with agony before dropping back to the floor. Sasuke closed his right eye covering with his hand. as Minato went to his side. "Sasuke are you alright?"

"I'm fine Minato...I've been through this before." He took his hand of his eyes. They watched as the black fire had consumed her. "I got her." Nagato got in front of them. "No you didn't."

"What do you mean I didn't get her?"

"Look Sasuke." Sasuke saw her get back up using her chi to dissipate the flames away from her body. _**"So you are the user of a special technique. That's quite the technique to use against me. But as I said before...You can not kill me because you lack the strength to do so."**_

"You bitch! I'll make sure you burn hard now!" He opened his eyes again and left his left eye open. "Blaze style: Wrath of Izanari!" Suddenly saw was surrounded by black flame which cut off her escape. She saw Sasuke jumped from the ground with his left eye pointed at her. She had been paralyzed by his body. "BURN!" He clapped his hands which made the fire rise up and covered her up. The flames had burned everything 2 feet around the area before Sasuke landed behind the black fire. He looked back seeing the flames get blown away once again seeing Juuma stand back up charging a small chi ball in her left hand. _**"Now die!" **_She shot the giant beam which leveled the hills edge leaving a semicircle. She focused her chi even more leveling the cliffs in front of her.

"SASUKEE!" Kushina shouted fearing the worst. Juuma grinned evilly as the smoke covered the area. When the dusts had settle there was a giant shadow that had replaced where she thought Sasuke was. _**"What?"**_

"If that had been me I would have died..Sad thing Itachi isn't here to see this. I would have showed him how much better this is compared to when he uses it." Juuma had seen a giant orange aura in the shape of a samurai warrior with a giant sword inside a sake jar. In the bottom of a shade was Sasuke with both his eyes open.

_**"What is the meaning of this?"**_

"This is the next weapon in the Uchiha arsenal..This is the perfect defense...Susano'o...My best eye technique."

_**"Curse you human. Why won't you die?"**_

"Cause I'm Sasuke Uchiha...The next heir to the Uchiha throne."

_**"Well then Sasuke of the Uchiha. I will make sue you never become king." **_She put her hands together causing static to strike the ground around her. _**"Prepare to die! Bijuu power: Thor's hammer!" **_All of a sudden a giant hammer made of lightning started to form on her hands. She gripped it raising the head of the lightning hammer above her head. Sasuke had dismissed the phantom. He had put his hand out gathering enough chi to form his Chidori.

"HERE I COME!" He ran to her with all he had before her hammer swung down toward the ground and lightning wave came careening toward him.

"Shit!" He put his Chidori in front of the shockwave trying to stop it in his tracks.

"Her power is amazing."

"Nagato..do you still plan on using her. You saw her say that she wants to kill us all." Nagato fell silent at that last part. Everyone watched the battle for earth between good and evil had commenced.

"Nagato..." He took out a sealing tag and ran to Juuma. Minato took one of his special knives tossing it in front of him. He then flashed in front of him grabbing Nagato before he could get the the Konjin. Konan and Kushina had gasped as Minato had stopped him once again.

"Don't be a fool Nagato! She doesn't want to control us. She wants us all dead. She doesn't have the same ideals as you do." He just pushed her away before running away from him again.

"NAGATO!" He ran putting his hands together shooting a black chi ball toward Juuma. "Chibaku tensei." he called out, This caught Konan and the others off guard.

"Nagato what are you doing?" Konan shouted.

"Konan when I say prepare the seven swords seal for her. I will try to trap her again."

"....Nagato."

"He's right..She wants to destroy everything..if she does that then all I've ever worked for is for naught."

"..Understood then." She took out a special paper with the words ' Seven swords' on it. As the two toushi fought Juuma felt a sensation start to hit her. Sasuke saw Nagato with hands out in front of her.

_**"You dare attack me parasite. I will destroy you!" **_She started to run at him with blinding speed. Nagato had closed his hands causing rocks to come from the ground all around her. "Close!" He formed fists with both hands as the rocks encased her. "NOW KONAN!"

"RIGHT!" She ran placing the tag on the giant boulder, However the tag was burned away as the cocoon broke apart. She had raised her chi and gathered a giant energy ball in an instant. _**"PUNY HUMAAAAAN!" **_She shot the chi ball at Nagato exploding on impact. Minato had appeared before Sasuke scooping him on before going to his wife. "RUN KUSHINA! THIS PLACE IS GONNA BLOW!"

"WHAT ABOUT NAGATO!" She saw Konan was about to get taken by the giant blast. He teleported in front of her taking her in as well before explosion had engulfed her as well. They smoke from the blast had revealed only Juuma with her hand in front of her. She saw the other toushi a few feet away from her. She in all her rage started to charge at them. Sasuke got up activating his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"CHIDORI CURRENT!" A lighting beam shot from his hand only stabbing her in the stomach, She kept right on coming to them with the lightning going through her punching Sasuke dead on the face sending him rolling across the ground. Kushina ran to Sasuke's side holding his head.

"Sasuke are you alright!" She had knocked his out cold. Kushina looked back at Juuma still making her way to the two. Before she got there Konan came from the side stabbing her with a paper sword. She kicked Juuma back holding her sword back. "Stay away from them." Juuma got up only cackling as her wounds regenerated fully. _**"You fleshlings are persistent aren't you? I can give you credit for defying me this much now."**_

"Why are you doing this? We haven't done anything to you."

_**"Your race is nothing but an eyesore. I've had enough of you humans parading around this earth. You care nothing for others and only accomplish things to your own personal benefit. I will end your torment for good!"**_

"Not all of us are bad! Nagato wanted to change this world for the better, To end war and end death and bring peace to this world."

_**"You are not capable of peace. When you speak of that I only get even more disgusted. You say you want peace, Yet in order to achieve that you must destroy and everything before you can gain this so called peace. You are nothing but hypocritical ingrates."**_

"You're wrong. There are still god people in this world. If you would give us a chance you'll see that there is a lot of things that are still good."

_**"Spare me your petty sentiments. I care not for your ideals because they are false. There is no good among you, Only death and darkness. Only in the eradication of your people can this earth be free."**_

"You're calling hypocrites? What do you call that kind of freedom?"

_**"Be silent human. You words meaning nothing to me. Be prepare for total obliteration!" **_She jumped up floating above the ground. _**"This will end you. After your death comes the death of humanity as you know it!" **_She started to gather another chi ball in her hand holding it above her head. Konan had flung her sleeve unleashing tons of paper. "Everyone get under this. You guardians get those bodies in here!" Ryofu and the others scooped them up going near Konan as she formed a giant paper dome. Juuma had finished charging the ball pushing her hand bit behind her head. With one forward motion of her arm the small chi ball was sent toward the giant paper shield before it was engulfed in a giant blast. She could only grin deviously before she saw the paper done still standing. She started to gather more chi balls on both hands before she started to shoot them in a raging flurry. The balls made contact exploding upon impact. She kept shooting her chi attacks. In the shadows away from the scene Zetsu had seen everything.

"That crazy bitch is going on rampage. I think we've stood in the sidelines long enough don't you think."

_**"**_**Finally you want to actually fight. Let's do it."**

"Right!" Zetsu got out from the shadows going toward Juuma as fast as he could. Fire had started to gather on his hand as water formed on the others. **"Eat this bitch! **He jumped up cocking both of his fists but was pushed back by a chi force which sent him flying a few feet away. Juuma looked at Zetsu and shot a chi ball at his direction. "Oh shit! **"Underground now!"**

He fused with the grass below his feet. The attach exploded just has he went below the earth. She looked around for him everywhere. But before she saw where he was Zetsu had already wrapped vines around her body. Each vines had constricted her binding her arms and legs. " I see..you have a weakness for nature."

**"Maybe we have a chance after all!"**

**_"You think is going to keep me bound. Think again!" _**She ran her chi through the vines before she went to Zetsu hugging her. _**"Allow me to make you at one with the earth! Bijuu power: DRAGON'S RAGE!" **_Black fire covered her body before she exploded taking Zetsu with her. When the fire dissipated the paper dome that kept Konan and the others safe She saw Juuma holding a black burned mass. _**"Unlike that witch Niima I can use that as long as I want. Pathetic waste!" **_She dropped the body as hit turned to ash hitting the ground. _**"Your next!" **_She ran to the other toushi with her hands gathering water in her palms. _**"Bijuu power: HYDRO CANNON!" **_The water shot from her hand as she coming straight for her. Konan had not time to reform the shield before the water jet came within inches of them. She closed her eyes waiting for the water to kill her and the others. She opened her eyes seeing teh same phantom in front of her.

"Sasuke?" Konan whispered.

"She can't take me down that easily. I'm an Uchiha."

"...Sasuke.." Sasuke had a skeleton form around his body. With his right eye used Amaterasu to coat the bones with the black flames. "Alright bitch. Let's see you try that again."

_**"You!...I thought I had taken you out!"**_

"Apparently you didn't try hard enough."

_**"This time I will make sure you stay down! Bijuu power: WRATH OF THE SUN GOD!" **_She raised her fists up slamming them back down shooting fire at the fire Uchiha. The skeleton had blocked the attack countering with the black fire back at her. She dodged the attack and ran to Sasuke. _**"YOU BASTAAARD!" **_She started to cocked a chi charged fist aimed for Sasuke. The skeleton had blocked the attack setting her hand on fire. She recoiled her hand back putting the flames out with her chi.

"How are you able to resist Amaterasu so much?"

_**"You technique has no effect on me. N othing a human like you can ever harm me. It would take someone like myself to kill me. And I've already absorbed the chi of those Konjin. This human who housed the pieces of me have little of their chi inside them. It will be enough to put me down! I am going to kill you all!" **_

"You know all that talk about you and killing is getting on my last damn nerve! Shut up already!"

_**"How dare you! You are no one to tell me what to do human."**_

"Tsukuyomi!" He had caught her in his genjutsu. She looked at her body watching Sasuke walk toward her with a blade on his right hand. She got up only seeing roots bind her to the ground. _**"What manner of sorcery is this?"**_

"This is the power of my left eye. The power of complete illusion. Tsukuyomi." He raised a blade preparing to thrust it in her heart. "Go to hell bitch!" He thrusted the blade into her heart as she felt a sensation overtake her. Her body had begun to go numb before she felt blood come from her mouth. The world around her had begun to go black. When Sasuke had released the genjutsu she plopped to the ground. Sasuke had sighed thinking that this time she was dead. She looked back at everyone seeing them starting to smile. "..Sasuke you did it!" Kushina spoke.

"Eat your heart out Naruto!" But as he started to walk he stopped sensing something very powerful chi energy behind him. "Impossible! That should have killed you!" Suddenly Juuma had spawned a giant spear on her left hand. _**"You pathetic Uchiha! You can never kill me. I'm invincible. Bijuu power.." **_"She raised her spear as dark clouds started to come overhead of everyone. Koukin saw the technique and knew all too well what she was going to do. "...That's Nanami's power. I remember her using that attack on Kakuka. She must know off their Konjin most powerful attacks." He looked at Fuu who was still unconscious but he saw something about her Magatama. It was pulsing with a bright orange glow.

"Hey guys...Fuu Magatama...It's glowing." Ryofu and the other had looked at the Jinchuuriki's Magatama and true to his statement their Magatama's were glowing.

"..Naruto...Could he still be alive?"

"Son...SON!" Kushina came to Naruto's side seeing the Magatama Minato had given him pulsing bright red. "..He's alive...he's alive!"

"How can you tell Kushina?"

"It's a mother's intuition! He's still alive and so are the others. Naruto...Naruto can you hear me!" She shook him trying to bring him back to life but still he did not stir. "Naruto wake up..It's me your mother...Naruto please wake up." As the others tried to wake up their Jinchuuriki Sasuke was preparing for Juuma to launch her attack.

"Here she comes!" He got his skeletal shield ready to defend himself. Juuma had charged the spear which was ready to be unleashed. _**"You will not stand after this attack Sasuke! I call upon the fours winds of the earth! Lend me your strength to vanquish my foes!" **_One last lightning came down striking the spear causing the blade to shine a bright blue. She swung the spear head sending a vertical shockwave at Sasuke. **_"Judgment of Zephyrus!_**" Sasuke put his hands in front of him covering his eyes. The shockwave was absorbed by Susano'o as once again the black flames shot back out to counter her attack. She evaded the attack swinging her spear to send another shockwave toward the giant phantom. Sasuke walked with toward the Konjin with his chidori in his palm ready for his use. He stride started to sway a bit which made him turn his walk to a limp. Kushina saw Sasuke with his Chidori.

"Oh no...He's used that Mangekyp Sharingan too much...He can't last much longer now! Sasuke.."

_**"Why won't you DIE?"**_

"Just shut the fuck up already!" he dismissed his phantom as he charged with his chi attack making his mark accurate. His Mangekyo Sharingan died down to his regular eyes as he thrusted his hand toward Juuma. She didn't have time to react to him movements. He went straight for her heart puncturing her chest with one movement of his hand. She gasped seeing his arm right through her, She couldn't fathom the sight of Sasuke putting his hand into her chest. He pulled his arm out of her as she stepped back holding the wound on her chest. She then kneeled to the ground face planting the dirt. Sasuke had also plopped to the ground with his body covered in the injuries he sustained against that Konjin. Kushina went to his side picking him up putting him next to the Naruto. They had lined up everyone next to each other.

"Sasuke...are you alright? Sasuke speak to me."

"...Did I get her?" She looked back at the lifeless body that was Juuma. He looked back nodding at him.

"Yes..you did..."

"..Good...Naruto owes me big for this!...I saved his ass again."

"..Thank you Sasuke...you did great...We'll get you all healed up." Sasuke had nodded before his eyes closed. He had drifted into unconsciousness. Kushina rubbed his head. "rest easy Sasuke...You did you family proud." Suddenly she heard a groan from the other side of the valley. She looked seeing Juuma limp corpse start to twitch.

"What?..No...No...She can't be."

_**"Cursed Uchiha..He had almost killed me...Too bad..I tried to tell him." **_She got up from the dirt with a hole on her blouse. Kushina and the others did not believe after all that happened she was still kicking. Ryofu had gasped at the sheer horror before her. "..She's a monster! No way she can take all of that and still be alive."

_**"You pathetic beings didn't listen to me.. I can not be killed by any human. I'm an immortal. Even more powerful than a god. No mere mortal can stand against me."**_

"Sasuke risked it all...but it wasn't enough...That was our last hope..what can we do now?" Kushina had started to cry as Minato had taken her in a hug. "..Kushina...I love you!"

"I love you too Minato." Everyone had gripped the hands of the Jinchuuriki had looking back at them.

"..Fuu.I'm so sorry..please forgive me."

"Gaara. I never really told you but if you can still hear me...I love you!"

"good bye tiny..I'll see you in heaven real soon." Koumei and taken Han's head putting in on her shoulders.

"Utakata...It's been a honor fighting alongside you. Thanks."

"Hey Yugito..Looks like this is it...See you on the other side." She had also placed Yugito's head on his chest holding her tight.

"Yagura...Little brother...Your big sister has failed...But at least I know I can be together one last time...I love you so much Yagura!" Houtou had kissed his forehead crying on his shoulder.

"Killer bee..I am sorry I was unable to understand you as person..I wished we would have started over as friends...Also..." She turned to Naruto and Ryofu holding Naruto's left hand as Ryofu took his right hand. They had both held it tight as Ryofu had came within inches of Naruto's lips. "Naruto...." They both said aloud. They had stared into his closed eyes as they both came to his cheeks. They both kissed his cheeks showing their last bit of contact. As they guardians held their Jinchuuriki their Magatama too had started to pulse with utterd their last words to Naruto. "...We love you."

Juuma had already taken to the sky once again. _**"How touching. So you've finally accepted death...Then allow me to grant you that wish..This is my ultimate technique...I can destroy entire worlds with this attack..That is why this next attack is called." **_As she opened her arms lightning struck the ground below her. Suddenly her whole body began to glow a bright white as a green aura started to rotate around her. She gathering it all in a single point and it floated above her head. They all looked at Juuma as she was ready to launch her most powerful attack.

_**"Now I will you all from this land forever...With this attack...Bijuu power: ULTIMAR RAY!" **_The ball itself shot several chi arrow out and b0lined it straight for the others. They all closed their eyes seeing their end come before them. This was it. The last few moments on earth were to be spent with their loved ones and family. They will die together without any hope of salvation from anyone...or so they think.

_**"GOODBYW HUMAANN! BURN IN HEELLLLL!" **_The chi arrows had hit their marks exploding impact as they destroyed everything that came within ten yard of the blast. Juuma had laughed seeing the blast taking out the whatever chance the earth had for salvation. She had done them in,

_**"That was wonderful. With no one to stop me I will continue to eradicate this earth one village at a time. The time for man has ended and a new age shall begin. The age of Konjin will retake this planet and we will prosper better than these mere weak mortals..!" **_She cackled maniacally as she saw the blast subside leaving a giant smokey fog rise up from the crater it let behind. Suddenly something caught her eye. _**"What is this?" **_She saw a tiny yellow light from the fog, Then a blue one, then a purple light. Soon the whole color spectrum started to pulse from the smoke

_**"What is going on down there?" **_She said seeing the lights fade as soon as they came. Suddenly a chain shot from the smoke wrapping itself around her slamming her to the ground. When the fog lifted she saw nine figures along with Kushina and Minato still in an embrace. Soon they let go of each other, She had seen the nine figures but didn't know who they were. She could only utter one name from her mouth.

_**"Hey mother...Grab that Uchiha and get him out of here. I think we can handle this from here on out now." **_A female voice called to her.

"...Naruto?"

_**"Not really...but close enough..Now get out of here now. I don't wanna get you guys in the crossfire. I think we might have pissed her off."**_

_**"Yes my child. Go away from here and make haste. My lord almighty will protect you with his love..Now go." **_

_**"You were always so religious Rokaku."**_

_**"And you still always blaspheme My lord on high Kyuuko but I still forgive you in his name."**_

"Kyuuko....Rokaku...who are you?" Suddenly she was in view of nine beautiful women with outfits that didn't cover up their body with the exception of the nun, Though her outfit did nothing her large breasts which poked out from her robes. "..Your all...toushi?"

_**"Allow is to introduces ourselves..We are the true form of the unity between Jinchuuriki and guardian." **_Kyuuko spoke first. The one with short red hair. _**" We are the chosen nine sent here to protect this world from the fallen one, Juuma the ten tailed Konjin. I am Ichigo"**_

_**"I am Niima! Nice to see you.**_

_**"I am called Sanko, Yagura's true power!**_

_**"The names Shi-yon Pang, My keeper is Roshi Fuuma." **_She had her fire swords at the ready.

_**"Hi there. I've never been release before but I'm finally here such bodacious babes. I'm Gojou..Han is my keeper." **_She was the one holding the chain that took down Juuma from the sky.

_**"God has sent his guardian angel to purge all evil from this land..I am his loyal servant Rokaku, Utakata is my temple.**_

_**"I am Fuu's Konjin spirit. Nanami of the four winds." **_She twisted her sword holding it like a samurai would hold a katana.

_**"I'm the Konjin inside that man Killer bee. I am Hachimi the eight Konjin."**_

_**"And you should know who I am with that pattern." **_Minato had scooped Sasuke tapping Kushina. "Kushina dear we need to go. They can handle this themselves."

"You are the one inside Naruto the whole time...Your the nine tailed fox."

_**"Bingo...you are correct Kushina. I am Kyuuko...The leader and most powerful of the chosen nine. It's time we all put this bitch in her place." **_They all looked back as Juuma couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her eyes were glued to all of the Konjin that stood before her. _**"How is this possible....How did you come to life."**_

_**"You never learn do you? You can't get rid of all of us Juuma. I stored my chi inside Ryofu's and Naruto's Magatama. The others did the same, In case you came back we had to seal away most of our power away for future use. So now that you are here....Go back under that rock I put you in and stay there." **_Kyuuko jeered.

_**"You aid these humans...We are Konjin..We are above them. Why do you stand by them?"**_

_**"It's pretty simple....I like people....I like them enough to let them get a second chance. We all had been able to see the true nature of theses people and they are capable of compassion...But you don't see that..Your blind sighted by your own rage Juuma...So I have to make sure you don't do anything I wouldn't regret later."**_

_**"Kyuuko...You have fallen into their trap..All of you have...These are humans. They tried to kill me..They can not be trusted."**_

_**"Your wrong...Human's didn't try to...You tried to destroy them. We came into being because they needed heroes. To stop things like you from committing mass murder."**_

_**"Then I will obliterate you along with your precious humans. Prepare to die chosen nine." **_They all ran to Juuma with all their might going into the epic battle that will determine the fate of the world..The battle of the ancients.

* * *

Aaaaaaa cliffhanger....dun dun dun...With all nine Konjin out who will come out on top. Will Juuma power prove too great for them. Or will the chosen nine come out victorious.

Next time Ch.45 Final battle

Omake time

Banchou: Hey everyone. I'm Banchou Mouki from the Ikki tousen series. Today we have our beauty from the Yamanaka family Ino. Great to have you here!

Ino: It's good to be here Banchou.

Banchou: So tell us about yourself Ino.

Ino: Well I come from a clan of special ninja able to read minds and ever take over other the bodies of other Shinobi. This is possible through my unique jutsu called the Mind body transfer jutsu.

Banchou: And do you do anything when your not with your team mates?

Ino: I run a flower shop inside the village. It's a good business and it gets bus especially during the holidays.

Banchou: That's cool

Ino: Yup and good prophets too.

Banchou: So tell me. If you could ask out any Ikki tousen character who would it be and why?

Ino: Well I'd have to say it will be that guy Ouin. I love that oh so hot body. If he wasn't such a womanizer I would so wanna be his girlfriend.

Banchou: Really?

Ino: Hell yeah!

Banchou: Well that's cool...That's all the time we have for today. See you later Ino

Ino: Later Banchou (She walks out of the studio seeing a black Cadillac parked outside)....I wonder who's car that is?

(From the car Ouin comes out with white t shirt and black pants.)

Ouin: Hey there hot stuff! wanna go for a ride?

Ino: Who are you?"

Ouin: Your own personal escort and date for tonight. So you comin' or not.

Ino: Oh your such a charmer. Sure I'd love to go! (She hops inside the car with Ouin and they speed off.

Banchou: Our last interview will be with the author of this tale talking about his latest project and Kan'u Unchou. See you next time ^ ^.


	45. Final battle

**Ch.45 Final Battle**

Well guys this is it. We're almost there, The final fight for middle earth begins today. Who will come out on top? Will Sauron be able to finally obtain the ring of power and rid th world of humanity and mortal races? Or will Frodo baggins and his gay friends be able to destroy the accursed ring into the fires of Mt. Doom? Find out in this installment of the hit series the duke of the bracelets Pt.3...Hey the Kings back! This will finally draw this horrendously long Peter Jackson screw up that was not only a big waste of money but a big waste of time and personal enjoyment.....Anyway it's time to begin...The duke of the Bracele- OH WAIT. That's right never mind I forgot I'm doing this kick ass crossover right now and I'm gonna write the battle of My Chi-bi lawl XD! Lawl thought I digress from this? Hell to the no! This is too good to just cut off write here. Now then, Same deal! Cool reviews and great feedback from all of you. I think I have the next crossover ready for drafting. I'll announce it next chapter which will be I think the last one!..If I don't miss anything...And if I do..oh well...tough it out

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

**Previously on F&D:TDO**

_**"Now I will purge you all from this land forever...With this attack...Bijuu power: ULTIMAR RAY!" **The ball itself shot several chi arrow out and b0lined it straight for the others. They all closed their eyes seeing their end come before them. This was it. The last few moments on earth were to be spent with their loved ones and family. They will die together without any hope of salvation from anyone...or so they think._

_**"GOODBYE HUMAANN! BURN IN HEELLLLL!" **The chi arrows had hit their marks exploding impact as they destroyed everything that came within ten yard of the blast. Juuma had laughed seeing the blast taking out the whatever chance the earth had for salvation. She had done them in,_

_**"That was wonderful. With no one to stop me I will continue to eradicate this earth one village at a time. The time for man has ended and a new age shall begin. The age of Konjin will retake this planet and we will prosper better than these mere weak mortals..!" **She cackled maniacally as she saw the blast subside leaving a giant smokey fog rise up from the crater it let behind. Suddenly something caught her eye. __**"What is this?" **She saw a tiny yellow light from the fog, Then a blue one, then a purple light. Soon the whole color spectrum started to pulse from the smoke_

_**"What is going on down there?" **She said seeing the lights fade as soon as they came. Suddenly a chain shot from the smoke wrapping itself around her slamming her to the ground. When the fog lifted she saw nine figures along with Kushina and Minato still in an embrace. Soon they let go of each other, She had seen the nine figures but didn't know who they were. She could only utter one name from her mouth._

_**"Hey mother...Grab that Uchiha and get him out of here. I think we can handle this from here on out now." **A female voice called to her._

_"...Naruto?"_

_**"Not really...but close enough..Now get out of here now. I don't wanna get you guys in the crossfire. I think we might have pissed her off."**_

_**"Yes my child. Go away from here and make haste. My lord almighty will protect you with his love..Now go." **_

_**"You were always so religious Rokaku."**_

_**"And you still always blaspheme My lord on high Kyuuko but I still forgive you in his name."**_

_"Kyuuko....Rokaku...who are you?" Suddenly she was in view of nine beautiful women with outfits that didn't cover up their body with the exception of the nun, Though her outfit did nothing her large breasts which poked out from her robes. "..Your all...toushi?"_

_**"Allow is to introduces ourselves..We are the true form of the unity between Jinchuuriki and guardian." **Kyuuko spoke first. The one with short red hair. __**" We are the chosen nine sent here to protect this world from the fallen one, Juuma the ten tailed Konjin. I am Ichigo"**_

_**"I am Niima! Nice to see you.**_

_**"I am called Sanko, Yagura's true power!**_

_**"The names Shi-yon Pang, My keeper is Roshi Fuuma." **She had her fire swords at the ready._

_**"Hi there. I've never been release before but I'm finally here such bodacious babes. I'm Gojou..Han is my keeper." **She was the one holding the chain that took down Juuma from the sky._

_**"God has sent his guardian angel to purge all evil from this land..I am his loyal servant Rokaku, Utakata is my temple.**_

_**"I am Fuu's Konjin spirit. Nanami of the four winds." **She twisted her sword holding it like a samurai would hold a katana._

_**"I'm the Konjin inside that man Killer bee. I am Hachimi the eight Konjin."**_

_**"And you should know who I am with that pattern." **Minato had scooped Sasuke tapping Kushina. "Kushina dear we need to go. They can handle this themselves."_

_"You are the one inside Naruto the whole time...Your the nine tailed fox."_

_**"Bingo...you are correct Kushina. I am Kyuuko...The leader and most powerful of the chosen nine. It's time we all put this bitch in her place." **They all looked back as Juuma couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her eyes were glued to all of the Konjin that stood before her. __**"How is this possible....How did you come to life."**_

_**"You never learn do you? You can't get rid of all of us Juuma. I stored my chi inside Ryofu's and Naruto's Magatama. The others did the same, In case you came back we had to seal away most of our power away for future use. So now that you are here....Go back under that rock I put you in and stay there." **Kyuuko jeered._

_**"You aid these humans...We are Konjin..We are above them. Why do you stand by them?"**_

_**"It's pretty simple....I like people....I like them enough to let them get a second chance. We all had been able to see the true nature of theses people and they are capable of compassion...But you don't see that..Your blind sighted by your own rage Juuma...So I have to make sure you don't do anything I wouldn't regret later."**_

_**"Kyuuko...You have fallen into their trap..All of you have...These are humans. They tried to kill me..They can not be trusted."**_

_**"Your wrong...Human's didn't try to...You tried to destroy them. We came into being because they needed heroes. To stop things like you from committing mass murder."**_

_**"Then I will obliterate you along with your precious humans. Prepare to die chosen nine." **They all ran to Juuma with all their might going into the epic battle that will determine the fate of the world..The battle of the ancients._

**Aww shit! Fuck that bitch up ladies XD**

**_"COME GET SOME BITCH!" _**They all shouted out running out into Juuma has as she descended into the fray. Sanko was the first to attack using her staff to block her fist from hitting Ichigo. Juuma had kicked her away coming straight for Niima who was wide open. Niima jumped up evading her fists as she started to gathering in air into her mouth. _**"Eat this Juuma! Bijuu power: Flame jet!" **_She shot out a giant flame which shot out to Juuma with incredible speed. She managed to avoid the flames gathering chi energy in her hand. _**"DIIIE!" **_She shot out her chi ball into Niima stomach sending her flying into a tree. She got up holding her sternum. Sanko had come from the side of her raising her staff gathering chi into her staff! _**"Bijuu power: KOUKI RANPU!" **_She slammed her staff sending a tremor toward the ten tailed Konjin but she floated in the air flying toward Sanko.

_**"You think I don't know how your powers work Konjin? I can use them as well! Bijuu power: KOUKI RANPU!"**_ Juuma landed with her fists on the ground sending a giant tremor toward where Sanko and Niima had been. From behind her Gojou came wrapping her in her chains, Juuma had felt herself go up into the air and slammed down into the ground multiple times. With one final slam she gave the chain a good swing around herself letting Juuma go with one good swing. With a couple of hand signs she put her hands out in front of her.

"_**Hope you like it hot! Bijuu power: Hotto Kuukimari! ( A/n: Hot air ball) **_She shot a ball of steam toward Juuma which hit it's mark, seeing her body come from the air hitting the ground.

_**"Gojou you got her!" **_Sanko spoke with excitement.

_**"Yeah but she ain't down yet. I can't use my power for another fifteen seconds. Kyuuko and you Nanami cover me. The rest of you shout able to draw her fire. She' going to be real pissed at me after that."**_

_**"Gotcha. Everyone we have to get her sealing back. When we get around her you guys need to start performing the sealing technique. Is that clear?"**_

_**"GOT IT KYUUKO!" **_They all shouted.

_**"Then let's move out!" **_They all got into position as Kyuuko and Hachimi got to where they could cover Gojou. Ichigo ran to where Juuma was shooting out sand bullets from her hand. They all tried their best to keep her down. As they gathered chi balls in their hands Juuma got up screaming into the air. She sent out a shockwave which not only pushed them back but ripped some of their cloths into large rips. Some of the torn parts even exposed their breasts with little cloth to conceal the important parts.

_**"You will not defeat MEEEEEEE!" **_she shot from the ground gathering her chi into her palms raising it over her body. _**"Bijuu power: ULTIMAR RAY!**_" Several arrow like chi blasts shot from the chi energy ball hitting the other Konjin. They were bombarded by her attack relentlessly. After her attack stopped she saw the Konjin on the floor. They all got up to face her once again.

_**"I have much more power than any of you weaklings. Not even Kyuuko can undermine my ultimate power! You fools have no chance and the earth will destroyed for your arrogance!"**_

_**"You really need to stuff your mouth with a cock Juuma. Geez you never stop with the I'm so evil it's cool act."**_

_**"Why you! How dare you say such perverse things Kyuuko. I'll end you all!" **_She ran to Kyuuko with all of her speed crossing fists with her. Pound or pound Kyuuko was able to match Juuma speed and counter her attack. The others looked on as she and Kyuuko fought tirelessly. Hachimi had went to everyone picking them all up. _**"Hey guys we have to start the sealing ceremony. Get in a circle and gather what remaining chi you have. We're going to put his bitch back in her cage."**_

_**"God be with us! Let's get this over with!" **_Rokaku had picked up Ichigo and Shi-Yon as they all went into a circle and placed with hands on the ground. A runic circle came from the ground glowing bright purple. Eight Kanji symbols with were the number 1-8 were seen below each of the Konjin's respectively. The only member that was left to complete the seal was Kyuuko. Her spot marked with the Kanji symbol for the word 'seal'.

_**"KYUUKO GET HER IN THE CENTER! WE ARE GONNA GIVE THIS ONE SHOT. IF WE MISS THIS CHANCE WHERE SCREWED!"**_

_**"Got it Hachimi. Guys hold on for a bit longer."**_

_**"On no you don't I will not be sealed again. I refuse to be imprison for another 1800 years."**_

_**"bitch your not going to come back. This time we're gonna make sure you never come back."**_

_**"I WILL NOT BE HELD PRISONER!"**_

_**"OH WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!" **_She slammed her fist into Juuma stomach causing her to tumble into the center of the runic circle. Kyuuko landed in her spot when Juuma got up seeing that she was with the seal. _**"Alright guys..All together!"**_

_**"...No...NO!..NOOOO! I'll KILL YOU!" **_But she was frozen solid as the seal had trap her inside it. They all started to close their eyes chanting the words that of the sealing technique."

_**We bind you forever, Never to return. Sealed within the earth, in darkness to burn**_

_**We bind you forever, Never to come forth. Your soul to be cleansed in this eternal land.**_

_**Bind you**_

_**Bind you **_

_**Bind you**_

_**Bind you**_

_**Bind you.**_

_**"STOP IT...STOP IT NOOW! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! PLEASE STOP!"**_

_**Return to your hell**_

_**Return to your hell**_

_**Return to your hell**_

_**Return!**_

_**"NOOOOO!...STOP IIIIIIT! AAAAAAAAAAAH!" **_They had continued the chant as rocks with the same runes as the circle floating around her coming closer and closer to Juuma. She looked around seeing the rocks started to rotate around almost touching her skin. Their chanting continued as the rocks came into contact locking her inside. The rocky tomb had rotated suppressing Juuma's chi energy as it hit the ground. A rope with special paper had appeared wrapping itself around it ensuring that she would never come out again. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

_**"Well that was easier than I thought!"**_

_**"A little too easy Kyuuko!"**_

_**"Jeez Ichigo did you have to kill the mood?"**_

_**"I just want to make sure she stays in there!" **_Kyuuko came to the others turning her back in the boulder. _**"C'mon guys what's the big deal? Not like she's gonna break out of it!" **_Suddenly they felt the earth quake beneath their feet.

_**"YOU CAN'T PUT ME AWAY! I REFUSE TO GO BACK! I REFUUUUUUUUUUUUSE!" **_Suddenly the boulder had started to break apart. They couldn't believe that she was able to undo the seal so quickly. Before they knew it the boulder had broken into pieces disintegrating into dust. They saw Juuma emerge from the rubble getting up. She looked at the Konjin as she began to raise her power to unimaginable lengths. A black aura rotating violently around her going faster and faster with her growing rage.

_**"How the hell did she break free?" **_Kyuuko spoke with a stunned look.

_**"You.....you.....you.....you!....YOU!....YOU TRAITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORS!!?" **_The dark aura rotated even more violently as she was engulfed in her body. A dark beam shot up from the ground into the air. The dark beam was even capable to shooting past the atmosphere which was made visible by the bright sun. They all looked on as the dark aura dissipated reveal a creature with one eyes with rings around the pupil. The rings themselves had tomoe strung across them. The beast was a tall creature over 10 stories tall dwarfing the toushi by almost twice their size. It gave a loud screeh which accompanied by a bellow that shook the very foundations of the earth itself. It was so loud that the people near in the streets could hear the beast roared and were panicking a bit hearing such a terrible. Inside a building Tsunade was seen watching giant silhouette of the creature clenching the bar causing it to bend.

"..So it begins...The last chance for earth to be saved....You better not let us down Naruto...None of you can afford to."

They all looked at the beast's ten tails swinging from side to side slamming the ground causing cracks to form from the sheer power of it's weight.

_**"That's is a huge angry bitch!" **_Spoke Rokaku.

_**"Wow she must be strong to make Rokaku curse like that." **_Shi-yon stated. Kyuuko had rolled up her sleeve as she stood to on front of everyone. _**"Alright..This shit has gone far enough. Time to end this crap once and for all...Get into formation guys..We are going to try that special technique."**_

_**"But Kyuuko we've never tried that before! What if it doesn't work?"**_

_**"Relax Shi-Yon. It's going to work..Now get in formation."**_

_**"Right!" **_They all shouted as they stood next to each other facing the giant monstrosity. It turned it's eye to the Konjin opening it's mouth gathering a giant black chi ball aimed right at the center. They all stood putting their hands out as Rokaku had held her rosary putting it in the air. The dark ball had completely charged ready to fire. Kyuuko's eyes widened as it opened it's mouth wider shooting a large black beam at the Konjin formation which was being blocked by Rokaku's glowing invisible shield. _**"I can only hold this for so long Kyuuko. Now you all use the special technique. Quickly now! I can not hold out much longer."**_

_**"Right...FORWARD GUYS!" **_They all started to inch closer to the beast as they started to gather chi into their palms which formed a roman numeral for their corresponding numbers in their hands. They got close enough to almost to see the eye up close. They has looked into it's eye seeing it looked back with it's beam still hitting Rokaku's shield. They put their palms put in front of them with the numerals glowing white in front of them. The beast kept pushing it's attack harder and harder as Rokaku's shield was beginning to fade. _**"Hurry please. I can't keep this shield up any longer. The demon's power is far to great for me to push back!"**_

_**"You got to Rokaku! This is our only attack that will weaken it so we can seal it's power away."**_

_**"Please hurry!"**_

_**"LET'S DO IT!"**_

_**"OKAY!" **_They all shouted shooting their palms into the beasts body causing the beam to fade as Rokaku had plopped to the ground on her knees. She panted seeing the eight other Konjin push their palms retracting their hands when the symbols had started to glow even brighter. As it gave one could roar it's dark aura had begun to appear rotating around it's body. the beasts body mass began to shrink slowly into its original form going back to the body of Juuma with the roman numerals across her forehead. Kyuuko saw that Juuma was on her side with her eyes opening up to see Kyuuko's serious demeanor. Juuma had gotten to her knees looking back up with her equally stern look.

_**"So now what? What are you going to do?"**_

_**"..I figured I try to talk to you one more time."**_

_**"You talking will not persuade me to change my mind about this world. I will never put my faith in this so called race. I will not ever learn to cope with them as long as they continue to annihilate each other and this earth. No living being is safe from their grasp."**_

_**"You're wrong Juuma. I have seen that these humans have shown their ability to show compassion and love to one another. I was inside this Naruto Uzumaki for a long time. In that time span I've seen the way he treats other. He sees a friend even in the most corrupted of people and show them that indeed their is a silver lining in their clouds. I've seen the love they are capable of giving and they are nothing short of amazing. Naruto is the sole reason why everyone strived for a peaceful tomorrow. If you took that away from them they will never be able to prove to you how much they have changed over the last 1800 years."**_

_**"..I don't not understand. Why are you so intent on trying to show me this love you speak of? You never cared for these mortals..Why care now?"**_

_**"..Cause that kid showed me what it's like when someone loves you. I believe in that sentiment but I don't expect you to just hear me out. I want to show you what life was like for them and see the true nature of these wonderful people." **_All of the Konjin had walked up to the fallen Juuma looking back at her.

_**"........."**_

_**"Got nothing witty to say?"**_

_**".............I don't understand...I don't understand at all...What is this love...What is it?"**_

_**"Take my hand..I'll show you what love is..." **_Juuma saw the hand from the top of her head and she saw Kyuuko's smile. _**"What do you say Juuma...Do you want to know?"**_

Juuma had slowly raised her hand as she went to grab Kyuuko. She hesitated for a bit before she took it allowing her to be picked up. _**"Let's take a walk Juuma."**_

_**"Very well." **_They all walked away from the hills into the cliff which revealed a lite up city which was brimming with life. Juuma has seen the people had started to go about their busy lives as if nothing had happened. Kyuuko extend her arm out as if to tell Juuma to scan the entire area to see it for her own eyes.

_**"What is this?"**_

_**"That is called Tokyo Japan. This big city was once a small village during our time. Now it is the capital of a great nation. This and more cities like it all over world are brimming with life. Couples, families, friends, everyone there lives their lives with peace in their hearts. When we had been here 1800 years ago this land was war torn with countries and empires at each others throats. Now they have learned from their mistakes and have begun to cooperate with each other. They have adapted the cultures and teachings of other nations and have worked hard to accomplish that peace. Still there are some who want nothing more that to tarnish that peace and bring death to those who do not see the world the way they do. But even still they continue to live on to try to better understand themselves and work toward a brighter future."**_

_**"...Amazing."**_

_**"Yeah..it is."**_

_**"..I never would have thought that all this would appear after so long."**_

_**"Face it sister this is the future. If this goes on the way it is they will eventually achieve the very goal they set out to do. I think that one day that everyone will set aside their differences and learn to coexists with on another. If that peace is threatened then we will be there to make sure it does not end in bloodshed...No war....No honor. For we are the ones to protect this land from anyone who would seek to break that peace...That's our code."**_

_**"....I see." **_Juuma had slunk her head down seeing the city lights flicker from time to time. In her head rose so many questions that she didn't know where to start answering them. She turned to the others seeing their smiles as well. Sanko had approached Juuma patting her in the shoulder. _**"She's right Juuma. Give them a chance, In time you will see that there is no evil among them. I am certain you will have a change of heart."**_

_**"Yeah girl. Give it a shot!" **_spoke Hachimi with much enthusiasm.

_**".....I just..don't know anymore...What am I here for?...Why is my purpose...it's all so puzzling. I really do not know anything anymore." **_Rokaku had gathered her strength to kiss Juuma in the forehead. She all of a sudden blushed at Rokaku with a look of surprise. **_"The lord works in mysterious ways Juuma. God will forsake his children for any reason. He knew you were a lost little sheep waiting for the shepherd to come and retrieve you. With the grace of the lord you will find your answers but you must do the right thing. To be forgiven you must first ask for absolution my child. Only then will he accept you with loving arms."_**

**_".God?"_**

**_"Yes...our lord on high will protect you from your darkness. You need to speak to him in your prayers, He will always lend an ear to your woes, If you feel lonely. God is there with you, If you feel that your useless, God tells you that you do have a meaning in life, If you feel that you been betrayed, God will never turn his back on you, If you are hungry, God will feed you. All you need to do is let him in your heart and his love will keep you into the heavenly light."_**

**_"Is that true? Are you certain of this?"_**

**_"Yes my child. But you must first ask for forgiveness from the lord. Seek his good graces and earn your place in heaven, Love thy enemy for when they love you not." _**

_**" I understand now....I know now......*sniff* How could I have been so blind." **_Juuma had buckled under her own weight and cried in her hands and knees. _**"Why..Why...What have I done...What have I done to myself? I've turned into a monster. I can not live like this...I hate myself for being this way."**_

_**"It's not your fault.." **_

_**"Yes it is...I took out my own frustrations on innocent lives. I'm no better than a demon."**_

_**"Hey Juuma....Shut up!" **_She looked up to see Kyuuko flash Naruto's signature grin. _**"Why don't we leave all this business behind us? what do you say?"**_

_**"...I'm sorry....I do not want to be here anymore. I do not deserve to be here....Kyuuko...seal me away."**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"Seal me away. Until I can learn to truly understand what love is."**_

_**"But that's not what I wanted you to do. C'mon you can live a normal life here!" **_Shi-yon shouted happily.

_**"Yeah Juuma why don't you give it a try. I think you'll like Tokyo." **_Juuma got up wiping her tears away. She only shook her head and smiled to return the feeling. _**"I am sorry...but My heart will not allow me the get used to the feeling of these humans around me. I've been too far gone into my darkness...I must isolate myself from the rest of humanity. They do not need ten Konjin around. It is for the best this way."**_

_**"But if you do this you will not learn-" **_Juuma raised her hand to Rokaku's mouth stopping her mouth from uttering another word. _**"I think god will understand me. Please grant my wish. This is only way for redemption."**_

_**"..I see...Very well then...Kyuuko...Let us begin."**_

_**"Right Rokaku..Let's go guys..If this is what you want than we can at least give you that much."**_

_**"Thank you Kyuuko...I truly am sorry I won't be able to fully grasp your concept. But maybe during my isolation I will learn to cope with this thing you call love."**_

_**"It's okay....you realize it will be another century before that seal fades. I don't know if you will be able to keep that train of thought next time we meet."**_

_**"I'll remember this day Kyuuko...I will...Next time we meet it will not be as foes....but as friends."**_

_**"Take care of yourself Juuma."**_

_**"You too Kyuuko."**_As everyone had gathered around her. She placed their hands on the ground forming the runic circle once again. She looked at all of the Konjin as she started to smile with tears running down her cheeks. They had started the chanting the spell as the runic stones started to rotate around her once more. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms letting the rocks encircles. She looked at Kyuuko and smiled one last time. _**"Thank you...Have a nice sleep."**_

_**"You too....sister." **_Juuma's eyes closed for one last time as the rocks had entombed her in a large boulder. The rope with the special paper had wrapped itself around the rock. Kyuuko had come to the rock putting her hand on it. _**"...She sleeps now...Good night Juuma...We'll be in touch. Sweet dreams." **_She planted a kiss on the rock before leaving it behind. The other Konjin had left with her toward the city leaving the boulder at the top of mount Chi-bi. Never to be released again.....

**Two weeks later**

The city of Tokyo was bustling with life with the people never knowing what had transpired. Lately tourists from all over the world had flocked mount Chi-bi. They had taken pictures of a large white rock at the very top. Some people had posed for picture in front of the now deems 'Mystery of Mount Chi-bi'. It was a busy day at the schools as well. Nanyo, Rakuyou, Seito, and Yoshuu had reformed the truce between them. The students were all having fun with the peaceful life. It is here where we find a blond boy with a rice ball eating at a courtyard.

"Man mom makes the most delicious rice balls ever. This is just too good." Naruto had enjoyed his hearty meal when he felt something come from behind him. He looked back to see Ryofu and Kan'u together.

"Hey sweety mind if we join you?"

"Yeah sure? What's up?"

"Oh we just wanted to hang out with you today?" Ryofu flashed a peace sign.

"I left school early. I knew you would be up here So I took it upon myself to come visit you. Do you not mind?"

"No no I don't at all. Come pop a squat." They sat next to him and took out some rice balls from his lunch box. Ryofu had loved the taste of them as she started to enjoy them as much as Naruto did. Kan'u also had taken part of the little picnic they had as they saw the clouds go by.

"Wow today sure is a beautiful day isn't it?" Ryofu stated.

"Yeah it is. Shikamaru told me this was a good spot to watch clouds go by...it was also a good hot spot for many people. Even couple come here to relax and the sky."

"Really? Well them I am really glad I came." She had pecked his cheek. "Aww geez Ryofu!"

"Naruto what about me?"

"Sure sure!" She had also pecked his cheeks as Ryofu smiled taking in his hand. "You know if I wasn't my old jealous former I would have been bothered by that...Good thing I'm into girls right sexy?" She winked at Kan'u.

"Ryofu...please do not flirt like that. It's embarrassing."

"Don't be embarrassed. Your very cute Kan'u! I feel like I'm surrounded by lots to attractive people. But I will never take my eyes off either of you. I think I can learn to balance you two. Actually I kind of had a bit of a crush on you once."

"Really?"

"Yeah...but then I saw Naruto...then I was in love...But now I think I get to live out my deepest romances with you two."

"Hey don't I get a say in this?" Naruto spoke out. Kan'u and Ryofu had turned around and smiled at him. "Nope!"

"I thought so." Ryofu got up and placed her self in between Kan'u and Naruto putting her arms around both of them. "Hey guys. Why don't we blow this pop stand? I wanna go home and relax a bit...right Kan'u?"

"Well then I will have to accept your offer."

"Let's go then." She came to Naruto's ear whispering seductively. "Aren't you glad I'm so open Naruto. You got two hot chick now? I hope you last longer than last time cause I want to enjoy another fantasy like the last one."

"Sure I guess."

"Hehehe..Your so cute when you're nervous. Let's go enjoy ourselves okay honey?"

"Okay Ryofu...Okay Kan'u let's go."

"Right!" They all got up after Naruto ate his last rice ball as the two girls got next to Naruto with each of them holding his hands walking away from the scene.

* * *

And with that this chapter comes to a close. Now comes the very sad part of writing. The end. I honestly enjoyed being able to write such things for you guys. It's the most pleasure escape from reality I've ever enjoyed. So with that I say the next Chapter will be the last one

Last time: Ch.46 Epilogue: Will you stay with me forever?

See ya then guys ^ ^.


	46. Epilogue: Will you stay with me forever?

**Ch.46 Epilogue: Will you stay with me forever**

Well guys this is it. The last chapter. I had a blast writing this thing for you all. From all the hardships and hurdles I had to overcome to get to this point I now know that this was well worth for all of us. I really am glad I was able to close this off without a hitch. Now I will saw that I will be taking some time off before I can produce another big hit for you guys. A good 3 way I think will be in order guys. Something Sci-fi maybe. I'll think brainstorming the whole idea as time goes by. But I will say that when I get the chance I will be writing a spin off one shot for the F&D series as a thank you gift for Valentines day too. Look forward that one hitting the NaruXtousen column in a few days folks. And now...the final chapter of the sequel that has everyone reading till their heart content. One again guys I am forever grateful to you fans for sticking it out for me and helping me make this a big hit.

**On Behalf of myself and the Fanfiction community thank you for reading**

**And now.....**

Let us END this shall we? (T_T)

* * *

In the hall ways of Nanyo Academy a lot of students were in a riot. Some of them even jumping for joy. This was the last day for their school year. They had hit summer vacation, This and man other opportunities arose for the resting toushi to satisfy themselves till their hearts content. Some even have plans to go out and enjoy the summer beaches while others also go out of the country to visit foreign lands. Here is where we find the Nanyo gang outside of the gates walking out of the school together.

"Hurray it's summer vacation." Spoke an enthusiastic Fuu. She had been waiting for this day to come.

"So Fuu do you have any plans for summer?"

"Of course I do. Tell 'em Koukin!" She smiled.

"Are you sure you want me to tell them?"

"Yeah sweety go ahead. Give them the good news!"

"Okay...Well guys..Me and Fuu are going to go to America to go visit Disney World Orlando resort. I had a friend of mine book us a five day four night stay at the Grand Floridian hotel I think it's called."

"What?....no way!" Exclaimed Sakura.

"Yeah it was all for our 6 month anniversary. It was so sweet I just about died." She took Koukin in her arms. "This is gonna be the best Vacation ever!"

"Wow that's way cool. What about you Sasuke what are you gonna do?" Asked Sakura

"I'm gonna go visit the folks back home. After that I'm gonna go to Okinawa to chill with some friends I know there. What about you Sakura?"

"I'm actually going to do a road trip with some people to check out the local sights."

"And you Ryomou?" Asked Sasuke.

"I actually am going to visit a special someone."

"Really? Wait...don't tell me!" Sakura was about to go nuts.

"There's this guy I've been talking to and he lives in Yokohama. I want to plan a trip to go meet him."

"Aww you got a boyfriend."

"Hey hey Sakura not so fast. One step at a time." Ryomou blushed. "What about you Hakufu any plans?"

"Yeah I do. Me and Koumei are going to go on a fishing trip with Han. I heard they are gonna go to a lake that no one but them know about."

"That's wonderful. I didn't know you had a thing for fishing." Koukin stated.

"Oh yeah. I learned from Koumei. Now I'm gonna try my skills out."

"That's cool." Suddenly Hakufu had a thought come to mind.

"Hey guys...I just realized something..This is the last time I'll be able to see any of you before the new school year...What are we gonna...we have to all do something."

"What do you suggest Hakufu?" Asked Sasuke.

"I think we should throw a party. I'll ask Ryofu's since her house is the biggest. what do you guys think about that?"

"Hakufu for once you finally use you brain." Ryomou joked.

"Hey that's not funny."

"to me it is!" he laughed.

"Your so mean Ryomou."

"Well it's your fault."

"Anyway. let's start gathering everyone up. We should start planning for this if we hope to go out with a bang."

"I'll call Yugito and the others. Hakufu why don't you call Ryofu and ask her if she would have the party at her house?'

"OKay Ryomou." They all out there phones and texted everyone they knew.

**At Naruto's house.**

Naruto had woken up from a deep slumber. He felt something in both of his arms and saw the on his left was Ryofu with her chest only slightly covered in the sheets. When his right hand tugged he saw thar Kan'u had been sounds asleep with her eyelids only twitching.

"Oh yeah...I forgot...I had the craziest night ever. Anyway time to get up." He got up from his bed being careful not to wake up the two girls. He had entered the bathroom as she rinsed his face and brushing his teeth and going about his hygienic routine before two pairs of arms wrapped around him. "Good mourning baby!"

"Hey Ryofu? Did I wake you?"

"Well you left the bed without waking me."

"Good mourning darling." he looked to his left seeing Kan'u plant a kiss on his lips. "Mourning Kan'u."

"I must say I was exhausted with the events of last night. I thought I was going to pass out."

"I told you he had stamina." Ryofu stated kissing his cheek.

"There should have been a warning about that. Naruto you had nearly drained my strength."

"I will have to keep that in mind from now on."

"Hah you can't hack it. "

"Is that a challenge Ryofu?"

"Sounds like someone wants to play again. Round two anyone?" Ryofu had grabbed Naruto and pushed him on the bed as Kan'u crawled on top of him. Ryofu got behind her and looked at Naruto lustfully. "This time no cheating Kan'u. I didn't have a chance to recover from that thing you did with your tongue."

"Fine fine. Well then I say we get started then shall we?"

"Indeed I will."

"Hey don't I get a say in this." Ryofu and Kan'u looked at each other before smiling at him. "Nope!"

"Somehow I knew you were gonna say that." Suddenly jumped out on top of him as the door was shut by the wind. From the outside of the room sudden moans and language were heard from the hall. Moans and groans were heard from outside the house as a kid passed by looking at the house as he heard the sounds from within.

"I guess those three are playing mom and dad's game too. Have fun!" He laughed as he started to suck on his little lollipop.

**Half an hour later.**

Naruto had taken his cell phone reading the text message from his cell. It explained that there was a party to be held at the house he stayed at. With this in mind he went to Ryofu and she and Kan'u started to get dressed.

"Hey guys the gang wants to throw a party here. Everyone is gonna be invited to come join us."

"Is that so? Well I suppose it's good seeing as though most of us aren't gonna be here until the next school year." Ryofu spoke with sadness in her her voice.

"So you don't mind them coming here?" Asked Naruto, the response was in the form of nod and a peck on the cheek. "Sure sweety. I don't mind at all. I was kind of thinking about doing something along those lines but it looks like they beat me to the punch."

"That's awesome. Thanks Ryofu!"

"Anytime baby, But you owe me a date for that okay?"

"Sure thing Ryofu!"

"Oh and you are jout going to leave me out?" Kan'u was a bit bothered. Ryofu just went from behind her grabbing her breasts massaging them sensually. "We didn't forget these wonderful set of boobs!"

"Ahh Ryofu please stop!"

"Ooh? Is someone getting turned on by this?"

"That's not-" She was stopped with Ryofu pushing her into Naruto as she went behind him wrapping her arms around his waists. "Kan'u I would love for you to join us, As long as I get first bite." She teased.

"Very well.. It is only fair since I had first bite from our last escapade." She turned her eyes to Naruto pecking is lips. "Right?.. Darling?"

"Uhh...yeah...ehehehe..Sure..whatever you say?"

"Be careful whay you say..We just might hold up to that." Ryofu joked.

"Yes Naruto! And I have quite a list for you to complete. The first being....." She tossed him his Magatama. "Getting everything ready for the party."

"Right...Kan'u you should call Bee. Ryofu tell everyone that everything will be ready for the big fiesta."

"Got it sweety. Let's get this party started." She flashed a peace sign. Kan'u had also pumped her fist in the air. "let's get to it."

"WOO! PARTY AT OUR PLACE!" Then went to work calling everyone to come over as soon as they could as Naruto rushed out of the house gathering the things necessary for the festival that would mark the best time of their lives.

When everything was set up Naruto heard a knock from the door hearing a crowd of people from outside his house. He had put up the last balloon up for the decorations. Ryofu yelled from the outside to him "Naruto baby could you get that?"

"Got it Ryofu!" When he opened up he saw a huge crowd of his friends shouting out "PARTYYYYYY!"

"Guys you're here! Come on come on."

"Thanks Naruto!" They all said. The first to come in was Gaara with Chinkyuu followed by Ryomou, Yugito and Ryuubi. Yagura and his sister Houtou were followed as well as Roshi and Chou'un with Sasame's arm around hers. Finally Sasuke, Sakura, Hakufu, Koumei and Han had come in. they all started to gather around the living as most of them had started to talk amongst amongst themselves. Ryofu and Kan'u had joined the others as Naruto got everyone's attention.

"Everyone. Thank you for coming! As you know this is the last time we all might see each other again. So in honor of myself and everyone else I want to say that it's been a fun and dare I say it action filled school year for all of us. We may have had some hardships in the past and some challenges await us when we come back but rest assured that we will face them head on. With that said let's have the time of our lives. PARTEH TIME!"

The crowd gave out a loud shout raising their fists in the air. As the party shot off with a bang they cleared the living room to make a dance floor. Naruto found a C.D with some club tunes and started blasting them as everyone got in the dance floor to shake their money makers, As they enjoyed themselves Naruto had heard the door again, seeing Utakata, Kakouen, Fuu, Koukin, bee, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Hey guys your just in time. Come on in!"

"Nice pad Naruto! Looks like this is the biggest place out of all of us."

"Thanks Shikamaru. Come in come in the party just got started."

"Don't mind if we do!" They all entered with Ino grabbing Naruto in a loving embrace. "Thanks for inviting me Naruto! That was awfully sweet of you!"

"How could I not invite you Ino." He spoke sarcastically. Ino took his false sentiment the wrong. "Aww your so cute when your sincere. So where's Sasuke?"

"He's over there!"

"Sasuke! Hi!"

"Oh..Hey Ino!" She came greeting him and the others. She too joined the dancing as the next club song played. The door had knocked one last time as he opened it seeing Kiba and Akamaru. Koumei saw Kiba and ran to him hugging him happily.

"Kiba you came! I thought you weren't able to come cause of school. I heard you had cram school."

"I don't. I took it again and this time I passed with flying colors."

"Oh that's wonderful! Come on Kiba dance with me!" She lead him by the hand as Akamaru barked with enthusiasm. Now everyone was there to enjoy the fiesta with such excitement in the air. Everyone had started to enjoy themselves til their hearts content. Houtou got tired after dancing with Yagura and plopped herself on the couch.

" *phew* I haven't been so tired liket that before. Yagura that was amazing!"

"Well it was a bit embarrassing for me. I just danced with my sister."

"Aww don't be ashamed it's just dancing. Besides you enjoyed it too!"

"Yeah I did! Sis you want something to drink?"

"Sure Yagura. Thank you sweety!"

"Anytime sis." He went to grab a drink as Houtou caught a glimpse of his slightly more matured body. _"Wow...Yagura you've grown a bit. What a bod? Huh?..wait...hold on why am I fantasizing about him again. Damn it I need to control myself more. Everyone is here now and I can't just oogle his o so matured body..big arms..nice legs..Great eye and succ soft skin...mmm I want to do so many dirty things to y- AHH I'm doing it again!"_

Yagura had returned with their drinks handing one to Houtou. "Is something wrong sis?"

"No...By the way Yagura did you invite Kimiko?"

"Well She's not in Japan anymore. She texted me saying she was in Bavaria with her family and some of her friends."

"I see...Well that means I have you all to myself."

"Sis!" He pouted.

"Oh you don't want to be with me!"

"You know you need to stop spoiling me. You might end up having a little brother complex if you keep that up." Suddenly she blushed. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Yagura!"

"Fooled ya!" He laughed.

"Oh your so mean!"

"Well you had it coming miss complex."

"Oh you wanna see complex. C'mere and let your big sister get a kiss."

"What...no...eww. get away from me!" She pulled him in with Yagura pushing her away but to no avail. She landed a kiss on his forehead. "There. How's that for a complex."

"..*Hpmh* Stupid sister, Go ahead and make fun of me why don't ya?"

"Aww I'm sorry. Come here Yagura, I didn't mean to hurt you!" She took him in for a hug. "I'm sorry I poked fun at you Yagura, You know I always joke around with you."

"I know! It's your way of saying you care."

"I do Yagura...I do." She had let him rest on her chest for a bit before she shot back up. "I'm ready for some action now. Come with me Yagura!"

"Are you serious? I just sat down."

"Please. Do it for me!"

"Okay. Why not!" He agreed as she took him by the hand. In a corner Sasame and Chou'un had been sitting with Roshi in a table. They were enjoying some finger foods that Sasame had made.

"You know Sasame since your going to be in high school next year do you know which school you want to apply to?"

"Grampa? You mean to say?"

"Sasame dear your education is important to me you know. I think we can take a break from the street life don't you think."

"Wow.. That would be wonderful. Thank you grampa Roshi."

"Hey what's family for right."

"Then I want to start at Seito with Chou'un."

"Sasame you know I hardly go to school. I'm more of a drifter."

"Oh please come with me to school. We've been such good friends since you joined us. Besides Grampa is here now so you and I can hang out more."

"Okay Okay." She then pulled her in to whisper something in her ear. "While we're at it we can check out some cute boys!"

"Sasame. Your so bold."

"Hey It's time I started to think about getting a boyfriend. I don't wanna be single forever."

"Well then I'll be happy to assist you Sasame."

"Hey hey what are you two girls talking about?" Asked Roshi.

"Oh nothing Grampa! Just some girl talk!" She giggled. Roshi titled his had in confusion. They were then joined by Koumei and Han as they sat down enjoying their rice balls. "Hey you guys. I don't think we've met. My name's Koumei's Shokatsuryou. This is my friend Han. Nic to meet you!"

"I'm Sasame Fuuma. This is my Grampa Roshi and my sister Chou'un."

"I know Chou'un but I didn't know you had a sister."

"Well we're together all the time so we're practically siblings." Sasame grinned.

"I see. Well it's pretty for you to look up to her like that." Chou'un waved her hand smiling. "Oh no Koumei you give me too much credit." They all laughed as they started to converse about their life while they were getting to know each other. In the kitchen were Ryomou and Sasuke with Sakura. They had turned Ryofu's countertop into a bar serving drinks.

"Hey you know we could run a bar just the three of us! We got the skills for it. Ryomou I didn't know you could flip those 3 oz. coke bottles like that."

"Thank you Sasuke but I'm not that good. I used to work at a small pub in europ before I moved back to Japan. Since then I haven't been able to really get back to the spirit. You'd have to be eighteen to work at a bar."

"Yeah but look at it this way when we all graduate we could do that, I think it's a great idea." Sakura stated.

"Then it settled. We are gonna start our own bar when we graduate next year. Well we'd have to wait one more year since Me and Sakura are only still second year students. This was your last year right Ryomou."

"Yeah...and with that I think it's time we started to look for the new Deva's of Nanyo. Koukin took my place but there still two spots left. Sakura, Sasuke do you want to gnab that title."

"You don't even need to ask. We got this down!" Sakura exclaimed with eagerness. Sasuke also showed his enthusiasm with a peace sign. "Who else can keep up the rep other then an Uchiha."

"Well that settles that also, You, Hakufu, Koukin, And Sakura are th new four deva's of Nanyo. We start the training when the next school year starts."

"Right!" They pumped their fists as they continued to serve the drinks to th guests. Naruto had gone to the stool ordering two cups. "Hey guys. Two please!"

"Got ya Naruto!" Sasuke tossed him as he went back. "Thanks Sasuke."

"Anytime." He went to Kan'u and Bee who were conserving to each other about his home town. "Hey guys hope I'm not interrupting you two."

"Nah you coo man. Yo so I heard you had a trip to dah Bronx. dat's mah home dawg."

"Yeah I went to see the harlem globetrotters. Those guys are the best with that Basketball."

"Yeah man dey dah shit man. I saw 'em when I was 'bout 7 yeas. I saw 'em wit mah cous."

"That's right. Your cousin is Ukitsu right? How com you didn't invite her?"

"I did, She should be hea bah nah." Suddenly the door opened up with a short black hair and tanned skin. She had on a black blouse with jean short shorts, Her bust size was comparable to Hakufu's. She came in when bee whistled to her. "Yo girl ovah hea."

"Hey bee. There you are! You gave me the wrong address. I went to some old guys house, the worst part of it was that he was checking me out."

"Aww shit mah bad mah bad. Yo dis dah boy I tol' you 'bout. Naruto dis mah cousin Ukitsu." Naruto came up extending his hand. "Nice to see you." She took in happily in response. "Nice to see you Naruto. So what school do you go to?"

"I attend Rakuyou academy."

"Oh wow really? That's cool."

"You go to Gogun private school right?"

"Yeah I do. I heard a lot of nice things about you from Bee. I bet your extra strong right?"

"Uhh..sure...I guess." Kan'u also got up extending her hand. "Hello Ukitsu, I'm Kan'u Unchou."

"Nice to meet you Kan'u. By the way whose house is this?"

"That'd be my roomy Ryofu." He was noticed by Ryofu as she started to come over with a drink in her hand. "Hey sweety who's this?"

"Ryofu this is Killer Bee's cousin Ukitsu from Gogun academy."

"Pleasure to meet you!"

"Nice to see you too."

"Hey I need to borrow you for a second Naruto. I wanna talk about something." She extended his hand as he took it. "I promise I won't be to long Kan'u."

"It is fine by me. But I will call for him when the slow dance comes on." She winked. "I'll keep that in mind. Come on sweety let's go outside."

"Okay Ryofu." they left outside when they saw anothr figure come to the driveway. Naruto recognized it as Chouhi. "Chouhi there you are!" She hugged him and Ryofu. "Sorry I'm so late. I had something to take care of and stuff. Where is everybody?"

"They're inside having a good time. Go join I think they are about to play a game right now!" From the inside they could here a female voice through a speaker phone. **"Alright everyone who's up for the limbo pole." **The music then changed to a slow salsa. "Alright I love limbo. See you inside you two. Don't be out too long cause I wanna play you Ryofu."

"I look forward to it sweety!" She winked. With that said Chouhi went insid where she was greeted by everyone else. Ryofu had taken Naruto toward her backyard sitting on a swinging porch. She had placed her drink on the floor with her head resting on his shoulder onc they sat down. Naruto was a bit curious about what she had to say.

"So what's up Ryofu."

"Hey Naruto...you know I love you right?"

"Yeah I do."

"And you loe me too right!"

"Of course."

"There was something I have to tell you with all that said...Naruto....I'm leaving Japan."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I wanna move to another country Naruto. I wanna see the world for what it is. There's so much to see and so much to do that I want to be able to see it all. Consider it my big journey across this crazy world."

"...wow...Are you coming back?"

"No."

"...So that means..I won't see you anymore."

"that's not true...I wanted to keep this a secret from Kan'u because I wanted to ask you....Naruto Uzumaki..." She stood up and got on one knee holding his hand. This caught him completely off guard. "Ryofu."

"I ask this not as your guardian but your lover. Would you like to come with me? Stay at my side forever mor as we explore this world hand in hand. would you do me the honor....Of accompanying me this journey Naruto? I'd understand if you don't want to but I can't stay cooped up hre forever. I have to see what life has to offer me. I would to be able to enjoy that with you at my side. So.....will you stay with me forever?"

"..Ryofu....I!"

"Aha So that was your plan! I knew this was going to happen." They looked back seeing Kan'u holding her hips. "oH..Kan'u...hey."

"Where do you think your going with Naruto Ryofu."

"..Well I got caught..Well Kan'u you see I was planning to kidnap him and take him with me on a wild goose chase for life."

"I see...and you didn't want to tell me why?"

"Well I figured you come to stop me."

"Ryofu...I'd never do that to you. If you want to leave Japan do so. I will not stop you. However I will say that this does not mean I will let you have Naruto all to yourself. When you two get back he is all mine."

"Oh is that so?" She went to Naruto's side wrapping her arm around his neck. "Is that understood?"

"That's fine by me." Naruto stated. Ryofu and Kan'u tilted their heads in confusion. "Really?" the two spoke in unison. "..Ryofu I would love to come with you. I would want to check out what's out there anyway. It sounds really fun."

"You mean it Naruto?" Her mouth grinned with her mouth wide open. "Yeah I'll go!"

"Oh Naruto thank you thank you! I love you Naruto!" She pecked Naruto in the lips and pulld over Kan'u' "and I love you so much Kan'u Unchou!" She started to locl lips with Kan'u moaning obscenities in her mouth. Ryofu even started to squeeze her breast a bit which made her moan sensually a little. She broke contact. "Oh you guys I love you to so much! This is gonna be so great!" She took both of their hands before a voice called Kan'u over. "Hey Kan'u Ryuubi wants to play a game with you."

"Tell her I am on my way. Ryofu I trust you not go too far with him."

"I'll wait for you honey!"

"See you two inside." She stole a peck from Naruto before she went inside. Ryofu turned around catching Naruto in an loving hug running her hands across his cheeks. "Hey Naruto...You about that not going too far with you."

"What about it?" She then started to sligthly undo her shirt showing off more of her cleavage to him as she gripped his chin pulling in slightly. "I lied." He only shook his head as she once again started to go tongue diving with Naruto. "Naruto.....I love you."

"I love you too Ryofu."

"You know it feels like we did this before..doesn't it?"

"Not like I was like this is in another universe or something." He joked (A/n: Oh you don't know me very well do you XD)

"If that was that I would have been the stalker type that you'd be hating until you go 180 on me..and tell me you hate me but then you get used to me and then blah blah blah blah blah!" she giggle before resuming her make out session. One final phrase escaped her mouth as she started to slowly take him down as laying om his thighs panting and enjoying his warmth.

"It's you and me against the world...Together forever. Not even death can part us."

In the darkness they were spotted by two figures that had been spying on them. The light had revealed Gaara and Chinkyuu. "Well I guess this is the last time I'll see her flirt with that kid again. When they get back I think they might have even married."

"I would believe you too Chinkyuu."

"Wow Gaara you're actually the truth."

"I always tell the truth."

"No you don't."

"Yeah I do..you just refuse to believe me."

"Uh huh. Gaara you need to stop with the false pretense."

"What pretense. I am as sincere as I can be." She then took his cheek befor her lips met his.

_"Your the worst liar ever."_

**And with this I extend to you the ending of our tale. In Honor of all the readers of fanfiction I hereby thank you for keeping me going this far. If you want to know what happened when the new school year started here goes: Ryofu and Naruto did come back, and slightly true to Chinkyuu's assumption they did come back with an engagement ring. Kan'u was a bit upset at this but she learned to live with it. In Ryofu's mind she was still single for the ladies. The two girls enjoyed their forbidden relationship with Naruto for the next few years. Gaara and Chinkyuu's secret romance was discovered when Chouhi caught them trying to tie the knot. Fuu is also enjoying her like with Koukin, They never been happier. Kakashi, Anko, Yamato are still teaching at their respective school secretly keeping an eye on their Jinchuuriki. Bee and Kan'u's relationship has improved slightly but she still is not sued to his way of life yet. Yagura had severed all ties with Kimiko when she never came back for him. He did however find love in the form of fighting in a Karate club with Kakouen and Utakata. Houtou still has the hots for her brother and is still gong to great lengths for him to see that much to his unawareness. Sasuke, Sakura, Koukin, and Hakufu are the new Deva's of Nanyo with Sasuke as the leader. He was given the name "The black flame dragon of Nanyo." Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino are enjoying life regularly, Ino would else try to hit on Naruto and Sasuke much to their chagrin. Kiba had also learned that Akamaru had a chance to star in an American pet talent show, Koumei and Han supported their efforts and he even won first prize. Sasame and Chou'un started to go to school. Some of the students initially thought Sasame was a lesbian for hanging out with Chou'un too much, She dismissed the rumor when she got herself guy named Ouin. Chou'un was amazed that she was able keep a man like him in check. All in all everything had gone over well. With this I will say farewell to you all. See you next time ^ ^.**

* * *

And there it is guys. That's it...Nothing left...No more. And with that I will start to brainstorm two more animes with the third crossover being (drumroll please)

**Starcraft settings! Naruto and (insert anime here)**

**Title unknown**

**See ya then guys!**

**OMAKE TIME!**

Kan'u: Hello everyone I am here to interview the author of the second tale of the Naruto and Ikki tousen Crossover

Me: Nice to be here again

Kan'u: So why another one? We just have to know.

Me: Well Kan'u I had this idea come to me for the longest, It wasn't until 3 months after I got back from getting my flow back that I went on for this sequel

Kan'u: I wonder. What was your first story in this site?

Me: It was called "You've been violated fox boy." I was a 12 chapter short story that I got rid of later since now I know I can dish it out again. I also wrote a sequel to the first tale called "You've been pwned fox boy." It was just as short and just as entertaining to write up.

Kan'u: Anything new going on now?

Me: Yeah. I will be quitting my job at Disney and really focus on my dream to study birds now. I think I wasted my life with that company long enough.

Kan'u: That's wonderful. I can admire such dedication!

Me: When your fed up with dead end jobs it's time you say I've had enough. It's time I answered my calling in life. I will begin as soon as I say "Fuck you Disney! I'm going to Africa."

Kan'u: A bold statement indeed

Me: Hell that's my sentiment as of now. I'm gonna stick to it

Kan'u: Tell me are you sitll going continue to write on this site?

Me:of course mami. I aim to please. I will never leave fanfiction cause It's so fun to do. I will take a break for now and get my life in check before I start to write again

Kan'u: It be a disappointment since this and it's predecessor were very successful.

Me:It was a big hit cause tha fans said so. It's thanks to you guys. Gracias!

Kan'u: De nada Joshua!

Me:Hey you know Spanish?

Kan'u: Un Poquito.

Me: Ha muy Bien Kan'u:

Kan'u: Can you speak anything besides Spanish

Me:Hai Ore wa Nihon-go ga hanashi to wakari masu.

Kan'u: Ah Jouzu Jouzu

Me: Demo Mada Jouzo jarimasen Kan'u - san

Kan'u: You are well skilled Joshua.

Me: Hey Like I said I'm not there yet but getting there

Kan'u: Well that is all we have for you then Joshua. See you in the next crossover which by the way will we be apart of.

Me: I think I'll give your series a rest now. Gonna try something new for a change!

Kan'u: Then who will be the other anime

(Suddenly a beautiful girl with long pink hair and a cross in her neck comes forth) Excuse me are you Webdemon?

Me: Uhh..yeah what's up

Girl: I found you. Hey guys he's right here (Suddenly a girl with blue short hair and a big chest comes first followed by two other girls and a guy. One girl had purple hair and a sucker in her mouth while the other girl was little with a pointed hat. The guy was tall with short black hair)

Blue haired girl: Ph Webdemon it's so nice to meet you. My name is-

Me: No.

Blue haired girl: Huh?

Me: I don't do that kind of thing.

Pointed hat girl: Hey you didn't even give is a chance. We wanted to pitch an idea to you.

Me: That's why I said no.

Guy: Well then....I think it's time we brought out a secret weapon. It's time

Pink haired girl: Right.. Pull it out. (Pulls out the cross as the pink haired girl is now taller with long silver hair.) So you must be the one they call Webdemon.

Me: Oh look the silver haired girl with a big chest is going to make me listen to a pitch. I'm so scarred.

Silver haired girl: Then you force my hand.

Me: (Pulls out a shotgun) It's got silver and holy water in it. Don't test me mama pinga. (They all get scarred then walk away.) Sorry about that Kan'u

Kan'u: Who were they

Me: Some idiots in cosplay. I hate those kind of nerds. They piss me off cause they almost kill Anime for me

Kan'u: I know that feeling all to well

Me: Anyway. I'mma bounce. Gonna blast black Dalhia murder!

Kan'u: See you around Webdemon

Me: Same here. Oh yeah and expect a spin off one shot on Valentines day as a thank you gift. See ya then guys!


	47. Notice! Annoucement and revelations

**Ch.47 Special: Notice**

Blah!

Here's the low down peeps

* * *

Okay so some of you people have come foward to me about having another Xover done as the new season and hopefully the final one for Ikki tousen.

I am here to tell that I'm still on hold till I can get some shit done. However don't think I haven't thought of anything. Far be it from me to say no. I actually have been toying with the notion to write a new installment and the LAST one to end it all. I think it's safe to say that there are a few ideas. I will only post one idea here seeing as though it's frikkin killin' me inside. So here it is, A spin off for the new and final tale of F&D.

It's been a while since the tournament has resurfaced. The toushi are geared and to take on each other as they battle for the prize: The title of the "Ikki tousen" and bragging rights for them and their school. As Usual who could ignore that offer, But a new deeper mystery surfaces as something about this tournament is too comfortable. A new twist is that all schools with "Jinchuuriki" are required to have them as participants in this championship and a new rule "Fight to the death." Now the race is on to claim the title of "Ikki tousen" and find out who is after the chosen nine once again.

Once again this is just an idea. No promises and this will be subject to alterations and change. I have started a Forum so you guys can have at it.

Oh yeah as far the new Xover is concerned it will be Naruto and get ready guys....Naruto and...OMAMORI HIMARI in a Starcraft Sci-fi setting. I will not include the zerg, protoss, or terran heroes. However the characters will be using elements from the game in terms of Units and structures. (Obviously Terran). Oh yeah I forgot the story will center on Naruto and Sasuke with Sasuke getting the lead role, In the Himari section Yuuto will NOT have his Harem with him. The girls will introed to the Naruto boys and as usual, No talk of who ends up with whom. Obviously cause I haven't done anything...yet.

The summary for this story is:

**The Chronicles of the Kyuubi**

"Day 12, year 3445 A.D. This is Captain Sasuke Uchiha reporting to high empress Tsunade. I've reached the planet Theramatus on a diplomatic mission with the leader of the Terran Settlement "Noihara." I am to meet with someone called Kuesu Jinguuji in her vice leader Yuuto Amakawa. I just hope this doesn't go as bad as the last time we did this with that Himari girl and Korhal. Vice Captain Naruto Uzumaki is currently on board making preparations for the arrival of Kuesu and Yuuto."

So there you have it. The new summary and a new tale.

See ya then guys!


End file.
